Forest Boy
by Sleepless Demon
Summary: Naruto is taken before the Third found him when he was a baby, by the time Konoha had found him, Naruto was already a late child who'd been raised in the wilds. Unfortunately, with a feral Naruto came a problem... A problem that wanted out, and it wasn't the Kyuubi. Naru/Hina. Rated M for language and Bloodshed.
1. Finding a lost boy

Sleepless D: There were a few problems and I've rewritten some of the chapters and added some stuff, anyway, I had an interesting thought, what if Naruto wasn't found by the Third Hokage when he was a baby? What if he was found and raised by someone else in the wilds for years before they found him? I don't own Naruto, what a shame. Peace out.

Update: Got some flamer that liked Hinata and thought I'd inform those that like Hinata that she'll be weak in the first 13 chapters but she gets much, much stronger after a certain event, read on to be mesmerised.

Update 06/02/2013: I'm now trying to fix this, sorry if it doesn't work as well as I hope, just read...I'm working on it, please just read.

* * *

><p>A clear dark night, the night that the Nine Tailed Fox 'attacked' the Hidden Leaf village: the havoc has settled, people were mourning and wondering how this happened. The former Hokage, Sarutobi, with a team of ANBU was waiting outside a barrier, created by the now deceased Fourth, but they could see it collapsing slowly. Within the barrier, the body of the Nine Tailed Fox was decomposing rapidly, its eyes grey, as well as its gums and fangs and its fur started to change colour as well.<p>

The Fourth Hokage and his wife lay on the ground, their life gone. Near them was their child, upset since he was cold, though he remained asleep. Suddenly, the ground near them shifted, and shortly after a person wearing a muddy, black cloak came from the ground, shifting and twisting their body, making their joints crack loudly. The person breathed in deeply and opened their eyes, showing yellow irises and looking confused. He looked to his right and saw the Nine Tails there, dead. He looked around more and spotted the two bodies and the baby, sleeping peacefully. "Well...that explains the ruckus...the Fourth Hokage, the Nine Tails, naked baby...I missed the action." The person said, their voice rough and tired.

He coughed a little more and moved towards the infant, looking at the child and bent down to him. He moved his hand and let it hover over the infant's head. After a second, he pulled it back and chuckled. "You're a very important baby.", he remarked, carefully picking up the baby and hiding it in his cloak. He coughed a little more and looked at the dead bodies, knowing that they were the child's parents and bowed. "I'll look after your child...I bid you a good day." he said, sinking into the ground.

The barrier shattered shortly after, Sarutobi appeared with several ANBU within seconds, looking around and staring in shock, seeing the Nine Tails dead and the Fourth Hokage dead, along with his wife. "The Fourth...is dead...", one of them said in disbelief.

"...This is a tragic day...for all of us. We've lost several dozen of our forces, part of the village is destroyed, and we've lost the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki...", another ANBU said, bowing his head in sadness.

"At least the Nine Tails is dead." one of the others said, looking at the rapidly decomposing Fox and watching one of its ears drop off.

'Where's the child...where's their child?' Sarutobi wondered, worried. "Can you smell anyone else Kan?" Sarutobi asked, looking at a dog masked ANBU who had a grey dog with him.

The ANBU sniffed the air, tilting his head slightly. "I'm not sure...I can smell someone. It's like it's a corpse, but they're the only bodies here. I can't pin it...plus, I can smell childbirth.", the ANBU known as Kan said, confused and looking closely at Kushina.

Sarutobi became worried, looking around in hope of seeing any evidence. "Can you follow the scent?" the elderly man asks.

"No...It just stays here...you?" Kan asked his dog, but gained a sad look from the dog. "No...nothing."

"Take half the ANBU, try and find a trail or something!" Sarutobi ordered.

The ANBU nodded. "Very well, Lord Hokage." the ANBU replied, taking half the troops and leaving to try and find the scent while the others secured the area.

Sarutobi knelt down at the remains of the Fourth and his wife's body and shed a single tear. "If your child still lives, I'll find him Minato.", the Hokage vowed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Several years have passed since that unfortunate day: the village has repaired, people tried to forget. Within the Hokage's tower, the Third Hokage was talking with two Jonin and the small group who had accompanied them. "I've got a high rank C to B rank mission for you lot: an outpost has been attacked by a group of bandits recently, and your group is going to replace them. The ninja already stationed there will come back here to get treated for any wounds. After they're relieved, you will be required to take a full scan of the area." Sarutobi says, gaining an odd look from the group.

"Mind if I ask why?", the grey haired Jonin asks, having the characteristics of a scarecrow and a cover over his left eye.

"There're reports of unusual activities within that area, I wish you to examine it carefully.", their leader says, waving the two Jonin, Kakashi and his friend/rival Gai over to him. "Our forces that were at the outpost weren't the ones that drove the bandits off. You're to examine what caused it...and I have a strong belief that it's human...or at least I assume it is." Sarutobi says, looking at Kakashi. "You'll be leading the group, I hope you find what caused the bandits to flee, and I'll leave it to you to decide how to deal with it." the Hokage said, looking at the men.

"And yet again, my rival Kakashi beats me from leading the group." Gai said to himself. Seeing Kakashi casually reading his book, as if it was nothing, he turned away crying to himself "Damn you Kakashi, acting like your cool self!"

"Alright, then." Kakashi says, closing his book and looked at the Hokage. "Anything else that we should know?"

The Hokage looked a little troubled for a second. "No...Just be careful." he tells them. As they left the room, the Hokage sighed in frustration. "I hope it really is him this time, not just false hope again." he said to himself, remembering someone that travelled to the outpost reporting a dirty, blond 'forest boy' who had saved their caravan from a bandit attack.

Xxxxx

Three hours later, Kakashi, Gai and the others dropped down from the trees outside the Outpost. It was slightly ruined in the attack and still smoking. Another ninja soon dropped down to greet them, a small cut and blood stains on his arm. "I assume that you're here to relieve us, or you're just passing through... I hope that it's the first, because a few of our numbers were injured badly when the bandits attacked."

"We're here to relieve you; I hope you and your youthful companions have a safe journey back." Gai smiled, giving a shiny thumbs up to the man. "And we'll search the ever youthful forest for any hidden dangerous! And if we don't, then I will run deeper in the forest until I find something!" Gai yelled.

"...Does he act like this all the time?" The ninja asked.

"Sadly...yes." Kakashi said, rubbing his neck in slight embarrassment.

"I feel sorry for you." The ninja says, quickly heading back to the outpost to inform the ninja that they're relieved and can head to the village.

"Wait!" Kakashi calls, making him turn back. "Have there been any odd sightings around here, like an animal or phenomenon?" Kakashi asked, confusing the man, as well as his team.

"Well, there have been some sightings of something fast in the forest, some people that travel through here say that it's the spirit of the forest. Personally, I think it's a crock: I've heard the same thing in different areas of the Fire Nation. This one's apparently a small boy." The ninja says, looking northwards and pointing. "Most claim to see him in that direction. Had a couple look over there, but nothing." He looked at the team, and realised one of them was an Inuzuka. "Maybe you'll have more luck."

Kakashi nodded and the man walked away. Soon the group watch the ninja stationed at the outpost pack up quickly and leave, some badly wounded, but mobile. "Hope you will all be okay." Kakashi says, gaining waves from some of the relieved group.

"So, what shall we do, my rival?" Gai asked, cupping his chin and smirking.

Kakashi didn't seem to notice and Gai was soon crying as Kakashi looked at the group. "We'll quickly secure that outpost; repair any damage if it requires immediate attention. Then we'll take a quick scan of the surrounding area." Kakashi says, gaining a nod from the group.

Xxxxx

An hour later, the outpost was just about repaired. A group were scanning the area north, breaking into smaller groups a mile away from the outpost to cover more ground. They were tired since they were moving a lot, walking around trees that were even bigger than the outpost.

"This is taking too long! I'm wasting my precious youth walking when I should be running!" Gai yelled, doing bum clenches and freaking out the others on the team.

"If you do that, it can remove any chances should you run into any tracks that we're looking for." Kakashi says. "Now stop that and look."

Gai sighed and started looking, making the other two sigh in relief that he stopped the clenches. A twig snapping was heard, making the four ninja and dog stop in their tracks, they looked at each other and soon at the Inuzuka, who shrugged in response since he didn't smell anything. Movement was heard again, and they saw something fast move out of the bushes: it was human shaped.

The group quickly gave chase. Whatever it was, it was small and fast, and they were finding it hard to follow him. "I must admire this thing's speed!" Gai yelled, laughing as he found it entertaining to try and keep pace.

"Yeah, this thing must know this terrain even more than me!" the Inuzuka yells, having been on many trips to learn the terrain surrounding the village.

"Then we'll have to make it move to an area we know better, or maybe into the open so we can take it down!" Gai yells, trying to move faster, but the branches of all the trees were getting in the way. "Or, we can keep chasing it till it gets tired or we manage to grab it."

"Let's try open areas, so we know what we're dealing with." Kakashi decides and performed a seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yells: five Kakashi's appeared and separated in different directions, the others soon following him.

Xxxxx

Ten minutes later, the group were managing to move their target towards an open meadow that the Inuzuka knew about. The thing soon jumped out of the forest, landing on the ground and tried to move back into the forest. Gai was there to meet him however, with a triumphant smile on his face. "Ah, you tried very hard my little...muddy …friend..." Gai began, then looked more closely at the muddy thing.

It was a young boy, around the age of nine. He had long, dirty, untrimmed hair that reached near his backside, or at least he thought it was blond, since there are patches of green and mud everywhere. He was very skinny and wore something that resembled trousers, again, hard to tell since there was fresh mud and grass everywhere.

The boy looked around carefully, sniffing the air. He spotted a large, broken branch sticking out of the ground near him just as he heard movement behind him. He grabbed the stick and swung around, hitting Kakashi who was surprised and explodes in a cloud of smoke.

"Now this kid knows how to fight." Gai smiled, wanting to take on the child that defeated Kakashi's clone.

The boy dropped the stick and started calling out. "Onbuu! Onbuu!", he yelled, repeating the call and making Gai and the others confused.

Xxx

"What the hell does Onbuu mean? Does he mean ANBU?" The Inuzuka asked, gaining a scared whining from his dog.

"How didn't you smell that kid?" the last of the group, a female asked. She noted that Gai was about to charge and tackle the child.

Something large landed on the branches above them, making them jump. It was a giant creature, but didn't get a full view as the creature smashed its arm into the woman, sending her flying before tackling the Inuzuka clan member and his dog.

Xxx

Gai moved forward, about to run to the boy and grab him, but something grabbed his ankle, making him fall and hit the ground, before he was yanked and held upside down. He was startled, to say the least, when he looked behind him; it looked like a giant white furry bear/monkey animal with a mean look on its face.

"What are you, my strange, furry friend?" Gai yelled with surprise, before spinning and kicking the presumed Onbuu in the head and made it fly a few feet away, landing on the ground before turning to the boy. To Gai's surprise, he was gone, and nothing but the sound of fighting in the forest indicated where he had disappeared to. "Ah! For fooling for such an obvious decoy, I'll do 1000 push ups with one hand tied behind my back!" Gai yelled, annoyed with himself. Then he was grabbed from behind and cringed in pain. Getting a whiff of his captor, he looked up at the, now pissed off, Onbuu holding him. "You're back my hairy...strong smelling friend." Gai said between gasps for air.

"Do you need help Gai?" Kakashi asked from a distance, with his Shadow Clones fighting another Onbuu in the background.

"No thanks, Kakashi! I'll beat this thing in five minutes … no, two minutes … no, one minute!" He yelled back.

"Alright." Kakashi says before puffing into smoke, revealing that he was a Shadow Clone.

Xxxxx

Kakashi was tailing the boy closely, running on the tree branches. He was about to grab the kid's arm, but the child dived to the forest floor, causing Kakashi to go off balance. He quickly looked at the ground from the trees, trying to spot him, but couldn't, unfortunately. Kakashi was confused that the child seemed to have disappeared into thin air. He sighed and placed his hand in his weapons pouch, cutting his thumb with a kunai. "Summoning Jutsu!" he yelled and slammed his hand on the branch.

A puff of smoke came. "What's up Kakashi?" a voice asked.

"Pakkun, I need you to find a child." Kakashi said. "He's around here somewhere but disappeared."

Pakkun sniffed. "This should be easy, I can smell the sweat and dirt on him...and he's close." Pakkun says as he drops to the ground with Kakashi following. Pakkun followed the trail towards a large tree. "He's somewhere in there." Pakkun pointed with his paw at the tree's roots.

Kakashi looked closely at the tree, looking at the large roots until he noticed a hole between the largest root and the ground. "I think I found it." Kakashi said while walking towards the hole. He saw it was large enough for him to squeeze through. "Pakkun, see that Gai and the others reach this place." Kakashi asked.

"No problem Kakashi.", he replied before running off.

Kakashi slid into the hole to find a large tunnel which led further underground; he walked down, soon reaching something that looked like a room or a cave. He looked around carefully and saw other doorways to other rooms and another tunnel which led deeper underground. Kakashi was confused, examining the area carefully. The room seemed to resemble a temple of some kind, the place made out of stone, but covered in dirt and darkened with age. He soon saw the boy at the very back, close to the other tunnel. "Get...out!" the boy yelled, standing in the most aggressive way he could, obviously finding it hard to talk.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to talk." Kakashi raised his hands, showing that he meant no harm. The boy didn't listen and charged very quickly at Kakashi. He nearly hit Kakashi but the man managed to dodge and grabbed the boy from behind. "I said I don't want to …" Kakashi began, before the boy slammed the back of his head into Kakashi's face. He let go and held his face in pain. "What's that boy's head made of!?", Kakashi thought. He looked up to see him bolting towards the exit. "Wait! I just want to talk!" Kakashi yelled.

The boy stopped, hearing Kakashi this time and looked confused as he turned to him. "Talk? Haven't...talk...long...time." The boy said, thinking hard for every word.

"When was the last time you talked to someone?" Kakashi asked.

"Long time...man...left." The boy says, jaw hurting from trying to talk this much.

"What man?" Kakashi asked in interest, but knew that the boy couldn't say much.

"Norio...called...Norio." The boy said.

"Okay, and do you have a name?" Kakashi asked.

"Called...don't...know..." He replied, thinking hard. "Last..." The boy mumbled the last part and Kakashi didn't hear.

"Well...I'm Kakashi Hatake, if you wanted to know." He told him.

"Kakashi...Hatake..." the boy repeats, trying to memorise the name.

"Yes, and I've got a team, I'm sure they'll like to meet you." Kakashi says.

The boy looked at him, slightly confused and nodded. "...Sure..." .

Kakashi sighed in relief and rubbed his face, still feeling pain as the two walked back through the tunnel. When the reached the outside Kakashi hoped that he wouldn't run. "Is there anything that that belongs to you in there?" Kakashi asked.

"...No...got mine..." Naruto says, making Kakashi a little confused since he could only see trousers.

Xxxxx

While the two were waiting for the others to arrive, Kakashi stayed several feet away from the boy since he smelled a little rancid. Gai, Pakkun and the others jumped from a tree and landed next to them. "Ah Kakashi, I see that you captured the strange boy." Gai said.

"No actually, I just said you guys wanted to meet him." Kakashi says, looking and seeing a few bandages.

"Okay then." The female Kunoichi said, bending down and looking at the boy, a nervous smile on her face.

"How did you lot escape from those animals, anyway?" Kakashi asked.

"I just knocked it out with a few punches; they went down." Gai said proudly.

"They...hard." The boy says, looking at the green spandex man.

"Yeah, but nothing ever beats Maito Gai!" Gai laughs, punching the air a few times.

"...Maito...Gai..." The boy says, making the ninja look at the boy in slight confusion at the way he said Gai's name.

"Yeah...so why is there a boy in the forest...covered in something from the forest..." The Inuzuzka says, looking around while he scratches his dog's head.

"Not sure, seems he was here with someone, but they left." Kakashi says, looking to see the boy looking uncomfortable as the people kept looking at him in interest. "So...would you like to come with us?" Kakashi asked the boy, now gaining everyone's attention. "Cause I thought the Hokage would want to meet him...understand?" Kakashi asked.

They nodded and looked back at the boy. "So, would you like to come? It'll be like a little adventure." The Inuzuka says, gaining an interested look from the boy.

"You can see where we live...and it'll be nice to see our Hokage." The woman says.

"...Hokage?" The boy asked in confusion.

"Our pack leader." The Inuzuka says, gaining a nod from the boy in understanding. "You get to see our living area, we've already seen where you live...and for some reason, I've never been around this area..."

"Okay...Sure..." The boy says, sniffing the air for any deception, but found none.

"Well then, I'll see you later Kakashi." Pakkun says, waving and puffing into smoke, startling the boy slightly.

"What...that?" The boy asked.

"He was Pakkun, he was a ninja hound summoning." Kakashi says. "So, do you want to come with us? If you don't like it, you can leave to come back to this place." Kakashi said, gaining a nod from the boy and they began to walk.

Xxxxx

After a few hours, the team split up; the Inuzuka and Kunoichi heading for the outpost, Gai and Kakashi walking with the boy until they reached the village. They were just outside the Hokage's office; Kakashi knocked on the door and waited for a reply. "Come in!" came a voice. The boy was interested by what he was seeing: a large village, interesting smells and many people. He tried to stay calm, since he wasn't use to seeing so many people. You name it, he was stunned by it. They were soon met by the elderly Hokage and the boy looked in interest, never having actually seen a man as old as him.

The Hokage sat behind his desk, reading through notes and stamping bits of paper. "Ah, Kakashi, Gai, I'm glad to see that you're back this early, and I see that you've brought someone." he says, a nice smile on his face trying to make the boy feel more at ease. "Yes, he must be...under all that dirt, he looks almost like his parents." The Hokage thought, remembering Minato telling the name of his unborn child.

"Yes, we had trouble trying to catch our little friend; he's fast on his feet." Gai patted the kid on the shoulder, making him jump.

"Really? You even gave Gai trouble?" The Hokage said in interest.

"Yeah..." The boy replied, sounding a bit nervous.

"Let me introduce myself: I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage." The Hokage introduced himself.

"...Hiruzen...Sarutobi...The...Third...Hokage.", he repeated.

"And I think I know who you are." The Hokage said, gaining his and the Jonin's interest. "You are called Naruto, and I knew your parents." He finished, making Kakashi eyes roll.

'Of course, that's why he looks familiar...if you look under the mud.' He said to himself, remembering his sensei naming his then unborn child.

"Your parents' names were Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze." The Hokage told him.

"This is the great Yondaime legacy?" Gai asked, sounding astonished and slightly surprised that he was Minato's child.

"Yes." The Hokage says. "So Naruto...Do you want to stay in this village with us?" The old man offered.

Naruto was confused, sweating a little, slightly scared. Looking outside the window, seeing the village active he wondered if he could. "...Don't...know..." Naruto says, soon feeling calm as he tried to think. "Y-Yeah..." Naruto says, feeling ready for this, yet feeling scared at the same time. "Yeah..." Naruto says, soon smirking and looking at the old man.

The third Hokage smiled. "Great, I know of a small apartment nearby, and we're going to have to have someone teach you about the Hidden Leaf village's rules and how to look after yourself properly." The Hokage got up from behind his desk. "Then we can perhaps let you into the Academy as a late bloomer: since you were able to give trouble to both Kakashi and Gai, you'll probably be in the same age group, but you'll have to be taught about Chakra and its purpose. I hope you feel comfortable here, and if you ever have trouble, I'll be right here." Sarutobi said, hoping that Naruto would stay.

"...You said...lots...words...don't know." Naruto simply replies.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Kakashi sighed, making Sarutobi chuckle while Naruto looked around, wondering if he should just run back to the forest. From the window he saw a few forest areas within the village, he thought that they'd be his calming places and decided to stay.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: This is the updated first chapter, hopefully people will stop complaining, will do the others updated soon so don't get annoyed if it goes from okay to bad grammar, please do enjoy. Peace out.<p> 


	2. Ninja academy starts

Sleepless D: Chapter 2 people, I hope you all enjoy it. Peace out.

Updated: Okay, hope you like it...

* * *

><p>It has been over a month and a half since Naruto came to the Hidden Leaf village: he was finding it very entertaining, to say the least. He found it funny when the Hokage assigned Kakashi to teach him about stuff, from socialising to Jutsu. Kakashi seemed to have found a way to motivate him. It mostly consisted of rewarding him with food and a little race: it was working well and Naruto was getting used to speaking, but still needed help.<p>

Naruto has been learning to read recently, seemingly having a knack for it. However, that did cause problems later on for Kakashi when he accidently left his book behind. Naruto asked the Hokage what some words meant, leaving the Hokage to do the 'Birds and the bees' talk with him. After this, he ensured that Naruto didn't mention this to anyone, especially at the academy, to sure that he didn't end up labelled as the next Jiraiya.

Naruto also tends to sneak off, mostly during the times when Kakashi drones on and on about money, chakra, and to never read his books again (since the Hokage yelled his ear off). When they realised that he's sneaked off, all hell breaks loose: it takes half an hour each time to find him - many of the Shinobi are astonished that a nine year old can cause so much trouble for Kakashi. They ask but Naruto simply replies. "I like run...running." When the Hokage asks, Naruto tells him more: "In forest...lots of fast hunters...have to be faster...than them. I soon got fast...liked running, so I got much fast..." Naruto said.

Right now, he was walking with the Hokage around the academy. He was quick to pick up lessons, making the Hokage suspect that he may have been taught the basics before they found him. They at least know that he has a general understanding of being in society and, sadly enough, what a man does with a woman. Other than that, he still needed to learn about the way the village works and to keep practicing his talking. The Hokage decided Kakashi would give him lessons at the weekends but thought it was probably best to have him socialise with people in his own age group now, and not socialise with adults for too long as he was getting a bit too serious (and a bit perverted, like Kakashi, at one point).

Naruto was a little nervous, not having been in large groups as it was uncomfortable for him. He still wasn't used to the clothes: yes, he had worn trousers, or what was left of them, but now he was wearing new, orange trousers, a black T-shirt, blue sandals and was something called'underwear', which just made him feel restricted. While they tried cleaning him up, one of the interesting things they found about him, other than a bird nest in his hair that meant they had to shave his head, was a large scar hidden under his hair. They didn't pay attention since they figured he was hurt when he was younger and it was now covered with his hair, which was growing well if a bit messy and spiky.

"This is the academy where you'll learn how to become a ninja; I'll introduce you to your new classmates, it'll be a fun experience." The Hokage smiled as they entered a classroom.

"And that's the basics about Chakra...Lord Hokage; I take it this is the new student." The teacher smiled.

"That is correct Iruka, Naruto; this will be your teacher." The Hokage says, pointing at Iruka. "And that is Mizuki." He then says, pointing at a grey haired ninja who nodded at him.

Naruto thought for a second: he remembered that to address a teacher, you call them by their name and add 'sensei' at the end. "Iruka...Sensei." Naruto nods to him, making some of the people in the room look at him weirdly. "Mizuki...Sensei."

"Class, this is Naruto Uzumaki, he's going to be your new classmate." The Hokage tells them. "And I hope you greet him with the kindness that I expect everyone to show towards each other."

"Yes, Hokage." The class says in union.

"Good. I will see you at the end of the day, Naruto." The Hokage smiled to Naruto, patting his short hair before leaving.

"Alright Naruto, there is only one place available, and that's next to Hinata Hyuga." Iruka says, pointing at an empty seat to the left side of the class.

Naruto sighed in relief, because his nose was very sensitive; to the right of the classroom most of the girls surrounded an arrogant looking guy with black hair. The girls were wearing a lot of what he believed was called 'perfume', which was hurting his sinuses and giving him a headache.

As Naruto sat down, he looked at the girl next to him; she had very pale skin, dark short hair, was wearing a cream coloured Jacket and she seemed very frightened. He's still not sure what the difference between pretty and ugly is, since he's hardly seen any girls before, but right now she kicked the other girl's arses because she wasn't wearing any perfume. "Hi, I'm Naruto...Uzumaki." He said as extended his hand, having to remember his name and how people greet each other.

He just gained a quiet squeal of fright from her and she flinched away from him in fear, and then saw what he was doing; she blushed in embarrassment at her behaviour and took his hand nervously. "H-Hinata Hy-Hyuga." She stuttered.

"Wow... soft." He said when she took his hand, making her blush like a tomato.

"W-Wh-What? Umm...Th-Thank y-y-you." She stuttered like mad, not too sure why he said that and slowly took her hand from him and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Ok, everyone!" Mizuki called out."Since we've got a new student, we're going to assess how far you've come, we're due to have one anyway, but we might as well get it over with now." He said, gaining a few moans of disappointment.

Xxxxx

Outside, at the practise yard, the entire class were standing near the target logs, some talking, most looking at the new student Naruto. "Ok, can...Shino Aburame come up." Iruka called out.

"My apologies, but I can't do that Sensei: we of the Aburame Clan do not use weapons in preference to our parasitic insects." Shino states, as his insects started crawling out of his jacket, frightening the students around him.

"Sorry Shino, I forgot, put the insects away now." Iruka sighed, looking through the list since he was new to the teaching career.

"Kiba Inuzuka, you're up." Mizuki called.

"Alright! Ready to show them Akamaru?" Kiba yelled, gaining a bark. He got in position and threw five shuriken at the targets on the logs.

"3.1: two in the centre ring, two in the middle rings and one in the outer ring." Iruka says.

"Aww...come on, they should have hit the centre!" Kiba complained, collecting his weapons while Akamaru whined.

"Next up, Sasuke Uchiha." Mizuki calls, looking through the list.

At this every girl started cheering. "Go Sasuke, you're the greatest!" They yelled, nearly deafening the others.

Sasuke just ignored them, got in position, and threw his five and just walked off. "A perfect 5." Iruka says, and the girls started cheering again.

"You're so great Sasuke!" They yelled

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki." Mizuki calls, but Naruto didn't move. They looked and saw him with his fingers in his ears, blocking out the cheering. Mizuki sighed and picked up a small stone, chucking it and hitting Naruto's head, catching his attention. "Naruto Uzumaki, you're up!" He says loudly, gaining a nod from him.

Naruto walked up and took out the shuriken, looked at them then over to Iruka. "It's alright Naruto, since it's your first time, you can throw them one at a time." Iruka says, Naruto shrugged and looked at the targets, he then threw them. "...4 points..." Iruka says in surprise. "Naruto...have you done this before?" He asked while Naruto walked towards the target to get his equipment.

"Sort of...when bird start to sing...the morning...wake me up, I throw rock...at them." Naruto says.

"...Alright..." Iruka says, seeing a few of the girls look in horror at Naruto saying he throws rocks at birds.

Fast forwarding ahead now: Ino got 2.6 points, Sakura also got 2.6, Choji got 1.7, and Shikamaru got a generous 0.2. "Hinata Hyuga." Iruka called.

Hinata slowly and awkwardly wandered forward, a scared look on her face. "I bet you that she gets a worse score then Shikamaru." One of the students laughs. Hinata heard it, making her upset and try to hide in her jacket.

"That's not much of a bet, cause you know she will." Another boy laughs.*

"Quiet down!" Iruka yelled, annoyed at the children mocking Hinata. He smiled at Hinata, wanting her to be braver than she usually is; he knows she has potential.

"Come on...Hinata!" Naruto yells, since she seems a nice enough girl. The Hokage told him to be nice today, especially to anyone who seemed nice. He got annoyed by everyone saying nasty things about her.

Hinata turned to see Naruto encouraging her; she was taken aback. No one ever, besides the Hokage and Iruka, acted nice to her! She had a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach for some reason. She felt happy, or what she thought was happy, that someone other than the Hokage and Iruka sensei believed in her, and she wanted to prove the others wrong - that she wasn't dead last. She got in position, breathing deeply: she may want to prove them wrong, but it was scary as hell. She looked at the targets, tried to keep her hand steady, and threw her shuriken.

After a brief pause. "3.6 points..." Iruka said in amazement, this made Mizuki look dumbstruck as he looked up from his sheet. "That puts you in third place on the target practice."

Hinata was excited, but was nervous because everyone stared dumbstruck at her, and she tried to hide inside her jacket again. "Good work...Hinata!" Naruto yelled, making her blush.

"Ok...we're going to wait for the fighting ring to be ready, so we're going to go on NinJutsu." Iruka said to the class.

Xxxxx

"So Naruto, do you know how to do NinJutsu?" Iruka asked.

"Not...really." Naruto said. "I have been...taught how to...use Chakra and...Hand seals." Naruto said, looking at his hands and doing a few, but they were badly made, making Iruka sweat a little.

"Well...this could be tricky, I'll tell you what hand seals to use and you try your best." Iruka said and walked over to him.

A few minutes later, Naruto did his best to remember them. He watched the other student do a few techniques, and Naruto was amazed. Everyone was able to do a couple of clones, transform into different people, and a few were able to replace themselves with an object when attacked. "Your turn Naruto, now class, remember, this is Naruto's first time doing this, so don't make fun if he doesn't succeed the first time." Iruka told them.

Naruto did some hand seals. "Clone Jutsu!" He yelled. A puff of smoke later and there was a very crap looking Naruto (just think on how he used to do it). A few students laughed while others tried not to laugh.

"Alright, calm down everyone! Okay...you'll need to train on that one." Iruka says. "Try another one." He asked, trying to reassure Naruto and not have him feel ashamed since he's new at this.

Naruto looked frustrated; he did a few more hand seals. "Transform!" He yells, and another poof later, a 'slightly' ugly Iruka stood there, gaining even more laughter.

Mizuki could be heard laughing his head off in the background as he was fixing up the ring. "That's my most favourite version of you Iruka!" Mizuki yelled over his laughter.

Iruka sighed a bit. "...Alright...that may need a bit of practice, but good on the first try." Iruka said. "Alright, I think that's enough for now."

"No wait, I want to try that replacement thing too." Naruto yelled.

Iruka sighed. "That one is a little more complicated Naruto." he told him.

"Come on, I want to try it." Naruto whined.

"Very well then." He sighed, whilst picking up a wooden shuriken. "Ready?" He asked, gaining a nod. He threw the shuriken at Naruto as he did a few hand seals: as it made contact, Naruto turned into a large branch. Iruka would have been impressed if the real Naruto wasn't laying face down on the floor, surprisingly having done more damage to the ground than himself.

Naruto got up, complaining that he failed and nothing about hurting himself. "Almost!" He yelled, having almost everyone laugh at him. Iruka told the class to calm down.

"What an idiot!" Someone yelled out laughing.

"Who said that!?" Naruto asked sounding very agitated.

"I did." A large student said, crossing his arms. "What are you going to do about it Shorty?" He grinned.

"This." Naruto replied, charging at him, he was 17 feet away. But Naruto head butted him in just over a second! Everyone was astonished: this kid may be the smallest on there, but he's bloody fast. The big kid was on the ground, crying in pain, no idea on what just happened and holding his face, seeing blood come from his nose. "I only been in...village for a month...and half, so don't...call me idiot." Naruto warned him, gaining a fearful nod as his would-be-tormentor held an almost broken nose in pain.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled, gaining his attention. "You may be new in this class, but you still don't fight other students unless you're training at TaiJutsu in the practice arena." Iruka warned him. "And everyone! Don't mock anyone, you told the Hokage that you'd behave!" He yelled. He looked at Naruto. 'I wonder how in the world this child got that fast at his age.' He wondered.

"My bad..." Naruto replies.

"Mizuki, will you take him to the nurse's office? I'll finish the ring off for you." Iruka gestured to the frightened boy on the floor.

"Yes Iruka." Mizuki replied, still chuckling at the bad Transformation Jutsu of Iruka as he helped up the student and took him inside.

"And Naruto, that was a good attempt, just needs a little work, so I'll have those Jutsus as your homework, you can train and see your progress at the start of next month." He says to him. "Ok everyone, we're going over to the fighting area but you'll have to wait a few seconds." Iruka told the class.

Xxxxx

"Alright, can Choji and Shikamaru, step forward." Iruka called.

"What a drag." Shikamaru says.

"But I don't want to fight my friend." Choji said.

"Relax Choji, I'm forfeiting anyway." Shikamaru says. "Besides, you'll be able to beat me anyway."

"You think so?" Choji asked.

"Alright, so much of that practice." Iruka sighed. "Can we have Naruto and Aki up?"

Both Aki and Naruto got into the ring, Aki looked a little nervous. "Y-You just got lucky with my friend." He yelled.

"If that makes...you feel better." Naruto said.

"Ready?" Iruka asked, gaining nods from the both of them. "Begin."

Aki charged at Naruto, while he just stood there. As Aki was about to do a swinging punch, Naruto just stepped to the side and smashed his head into Aki's. Aki yelled in pain and fell back, crying in pain, before Naruto kicked him in the gut and sent him sliding out of the ring. Naruto smiled and whistled, walking out of the ring while Iruka looked over Aki in slight shock.

"What the hell is that knuckle head of yours made of!?" Kiba yelled.

"I don't know..." Naruto replies and looked over to where Iruka was helping Aki up. "I won...I guess...right?" He asked Iruka, who just looked at him for a few seconds.

"Y-Yes..." He replied, sending Aki to the nurse's office since he had a large bump on his head.

"Cool." He smiled, sat down outside the ring and waited.

"Are you alright Aki?" A student asked, patting his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah... I'm good." He manages to say in deep breaths, but falls over because of the pat.

"Umm...You may want to help him walk..." Iruka said in slight worry. The student nodded, helped him up, then both walked to the academy. Mizuki came out of the door just as they reached it. He looked confusedly at Aki, who looked like he had a ball growing out of his head, and quickly followed them.

"Hinata and Fuki, you two start your match." Iruka said, knowing Mizuki was taking care of Aki.

When the two girls got in the ring, Fuki smirked. "Just give it up, you know you won't win." She stated.

Hinata felt smaller when she said that, then she look at Naruto and seemed to gain more confidence somehow. "N-No!" She yelled while getting in her Gentle Fist stance, surprising everyone because she had never spoken out before.

"Well, bad luck for you then." Fuki says while walking up to Hinata, holding her fist up till she got close enough to Hinata and went to punch her. Hinata dodged the punch. Fuki got agitated at this and threw another punch, which was dodged again, and Fuki kept on throwing punches at Hinata, making her feel nervous and until she managed to get a hit on Hinata, causing her to land on her backside. Fuki stood victorious over Hinata, smirking and clenching her knuckles. "I told you to give up; a loser like you won't ever win." She laughed.

Hearing that made something snap in Hinata's head: she slowly got up and stared at Fuki. "I won't lose...not anymore." She said with confidence. Her eyes seemed to have changed and had anger in them.

"You should have stayed down," Fuki said, not paying attention to her eyes and threw another punch at Hinata.

"Come on Hinata! Fight her back!" Naruto yelled. Hinata heard the encouragement and quickly hit her palm against Fuki's stomach, making her cough a lot and fall to her knees, clenching her stomach in pain.

Iruka walked into the ring to examine Fuki. "The winner is Hinata." Iruka said with surprise. Hinata had never won a single fight all her life, not even a minor argument. He gave her a thumbs-up.

Hinata walked happily out of the ring, while nearly everyone was in shock: they never expected Hinata, of all people, to win a fight ever.

Xxxxx

It was the end of the day, children were walking out, their surprising day finally over. Hinata walked out with a small smile on her face, thinking on how great her day was. She gave a small wave to Naruto who was waiting outside; he smirked and waved back, but stopped when he saw a glare from her bodyguard and was confused.

The Hokage soon appeared and received a small smile from her as she walked home. Naruto walked happily over to him. "So Naruto, how was your first day at the academy?" The Hokage asked as they walked together.

"It was fun...but I had trouble with...NinJutsu." Naruto told him.

"That's understandable; you've never done NinJutsu."

"Yeah...Iruka sensei said that...I can practice them till...next month, to see if...I made progress."

"Don't worry; I'm sure that you'll do well." He replied. "Did you make any friends today?"

"...Well...I think I annoyed...too many kids to be sure...but I think I did make...one." Naruto replied.

"Really? What's his name?" The Hokage asked.

"It's a she...and her name's Hinata...Hyuga, she seems nice." Naruto says, smiling a little.

"Ah, I know Hinata very well actually, awfully shy, but sweet." The Hokage says. "You made a good choice of friend Naruto." He smiled, making Naruto grin. "Anything else happen today?" And Naruto began to tell him what he learnt.

* * *

><p><em>*<em>_Because Naruto wasn't there when Hinata was most vulnerable, she never found any confidence and slipped into dead last in the academy and in life. She gets constantly bullied by other children and her family._

_Sleepless D: Chapter 2, updated slightly, hope you like it, review if you wish. Peace out_


	3. Iruka's feelings

Sleepless D: Here chapter 3, not sure if it'll have much changes, but who knows, here's the update. Peace out.

* * *

><p>It has been several days, and it was close to the end of Naruto's due date of his Ninjutsu training, he managed to get the Transformation Jutsu down, also doing very well on the Substitution Jutsu. However, he was finding it very hard to perform the Clone Jutsu, his trainer, Kakashi believes he knows the problem and said he'll talk to the Hokage about it.<p>

Naruto slowly woke up to the sound of birds singing, he picked up a stone on his bedside table and threw it out of his open window, till he heard the sound of a...well, a bird being hit by a rock. He slowly stood out of bed and stretched, feeling clicks and he rubbed his messy hair. "Put some damn clothes on!" An old male voice yelled from outside, Naruto turned to see the elderly couple from across the street waving their fists at him.

Naruto never liked clothes when he went to bed, he didn't even like wearing them during the day, but he compromised and always slept without any clothes. "Stop complaining! If you don't...like what you see! Then stop looking!" Naruto yelled back, getting use to talking lately.

"I'll stop complaining, once you're old enough to drink!" The elderly woman yelled, giggling slightly.

"What!" The old man yelled in shock.

Naruto laughed as he put his clothes on and looked at the time, thinking for several seconds on trying to read the time. 'Only ten minutes...till I have to be at the academy.' Naruto thought to himself, it didn't matter to him, since he could be there in less than two minutes if he ran there.

There was a knock on the door, Naruto went to go answer it, but tripped over his scrolls and his the ground, cursing as he got up and went to open the door. He was met by Kakashi, having his eye smile with his right eye and made Naruto feel a little uncomfortable. "Ah, Naruto, I'm happy that I caught you just before you left, I have a note here for your sensei, it's very important, all you have to do is hand this over to Iruka or ask Mizuki to give it to him." Kakashi said, handing him a piece of paper. "I would have done it myself, but I have to help an old lady do her shopping." Kakashi says before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, making Naruto chuckle a little.

"...Alright." Naruto said to the now gone Kakashi, pocketing the note, Naruto then closed the door, grabbing his stuff. Naruto sniffed his armpit, but believed he didn't need a wash and quickly jumped out of the window, he lands on the ground and starts to 'jog' as he would call it, down the streets of the hidden leaf village and leaving people falling over what seems like nothing. Several seconds pass, Naruto soon reaches the academy, he saw that everyone was hurrying to their class while Naruto just walks in, not even a little out of breath.

As soon as Naruto made it to his classroom, he took his usual place next to Hinata, who seemed to pass out every time he comes near her now. He was going to ask why, but he then thought that it was natural since he still doesn't know much on people reactions. Naruto liked sitting next to Hinata, since they were now friends, but he liked sitting next to her because lately, she started to have a sweet sent on her, but he wasn't sure what though. However, when she started smelling like that, Kiba and his dog Akamaru started sitting close by, from what Naruto understands; Kiba also has a sensitive nose and smells the same thing he does.

"Naruto." Iruka called out, gaining his attention.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, unsure why he called.

"Have you done your assignment, the one that I gave you last month?" Iruka asked, making everyone look at Naruto and made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Pretty much..." Naruto told him, shifting uncomfortably like Hinata would.

"Would you care to demonstrate what you have learnt?" Mizuki asked, taking out a pen and was going to score Naruto.

"...Sure." Naruto said, getting up and walking to the front of the class. "Oh...nearly forgot." Naruto says, putting his hand in his pocket and took out the note Kakashi gave him. "Was told to...give you this." He said, handing over the piece of paper.

Iruka took it and read it quickly; he looked confused but nodded at Naruto. "Alright Naruto, what Jutsu have you learnt?" Iruka asked.

Naruto grinned and did some hand signs. "Transform." And a puff of smoke later and where Naruto stood was an exact replica of Iruka, waving and smirking.

"Well done Naruto." Iruka smiled, looking and seeing Mizuki score Naruto.

Naruto returned to his original form smiling. "Now throw something at me." Naruto asked.

"Are you sure?" Iruka asked, not sure whether Naruto was ready or not, since it usually takes a student at least one month to learn one Jutsu.

"Yeah...Bring it." Naruto says, clicking his necks.

Iruka picked up an eraser and threw it at Naruto, he quickly did some hand signs, and when the eraser hit him; he puffed into a bag pack. "Impressive." Iruka says, he then heard a noise from the back and saw Naruto wobbling in his chair.

"...Still need to...practice on...landing!" Naruto states as he sat normally, gaining a few chuckles.

"Is that all you learned?" Mizuki asked, writing something on the paper.

"Yeah...still practicing on...the Clone Jutsu." Naruto says and sits closer to Hinata and smiled as she blushed.

"Alright then, out of a mark out of ten...I'll give you an eight since you did better than most students in one month of practice, but you lost some points for not doing the Clone Jutsu." Mizuki said. "Now then, we'll be learning the history of Konohagakure."

Xxxxx

Several hours later outside the Hokage's office, both Iruka and Mizuki had just knocked on the door. "Come in." The old man called and they both entered.

"You wanted to see me and Mizuki, Lord Hokage?" Iruka asked, gaining a confused nod from Mizuki.

"Ah yes, I take that you receive the note from Naruto then?" The old man asked, chuckling slightly but soon went serious.

"Yes, but there wasn't much on it other than, 'Meet with the Hokage with Mizuki when available.'" Iruka tells him.

"Yes...I have been meaning to talk to you both about Naruto, something that may require you to know..." The Hokage said, sounding a bit sad.

"What about him? He has been doing well at the academy, if that's what you were concerned about." Iruka informs him.

"No, no, I know by what Naruto tells me...but it's more to do with his history, his past has a blank spot...or in better words, missing and is best assumed by what information we have on his past." The Hokage says.

"What this about Naruto's past?" Mizuki asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Hokage sighed. "You were both young back then...but do you both remember the attack from the Nine Tailed Fox?" The Hokage asked.

"Y-Yes...the memory still haunts me to this day." Iruka says, gaining a nod from Mizuki.

"Yeah...and that the Fourth Hokage defeated it at the cost of his own life." Mizuki says. "Many people mourned his death for months...and the people that also lost their lives during that battle."

"Well...the Fourth Hokage didn't kill the Fox...no one could, all he could do was...send it somewhere so it couldn't hurt anyone..." The Hokage says sadly.

"What? Then what has this got to do with Naruto?" Iruka asked, confused as he tried to think on what it has to do with him.

"Well...Naruto was born and taken from this village...on the day of the attack, we're not sure what happened after that or before we found him. I want you two to watch over him, should he start acting strangely." Sarutobi tells them, gaining a confused look from the two.

"What? You think he's a spy or something? Or has one of those seals that turn their loyalty when a certain time comes?" Mizuki asked, remembering a couple of incidents in the past.

"We don't think so, we did some tests during his examinations, plus he seems to have all his memories." Sarutobi says, gaining a nod from them.

'This brat could be a traitor...it could explain how he's developing so fast when he's lived in the forest his entire life.' Mizuki thought, having read Naruto's history report with Iruka. "Why don't we just pin the kid down and test to make sure he isn't?" Mizuki asked, making the two men look at him in slight shock.

"Mizuki! What are you talking about!? This is a child that was born to this village!" The Hokage yelled in shock.

Mizuki took a deep breath. "Sorry Hokage...it's just...an overreaction...that's all." He says, wondering why he actually enjoyed the child's behaviour when he met him, disliking anyone that could prove a threat. "So why did it take so long to find this brat?" Mizuki asked, figuring he'd have found the child easily.

Sarutobi sighed. "We're not sure; we had feared the worse when we found out of the child's disappearance...I had sent out patrols since that day, to see if there is any sign of him for years." The Hokage tells them. "Until by some random luck, we got word of a strange being that resembled a boy..." He said, not entirely believing that luck had him show up then someone let him. "I then sent someone to investigate when we needed to secure that area, and they found Naruto."

"Then what took him? Since you said he was kidnapped before." Iruka says, wondering what happened to Naruto then.

"That...we're still not sure about, Naruto said that a man looked after him in his early life, but left when Naruto was capable of feeding himself." The Hokage said. "Naruto said the man was called Norio, but can't remember anything else, however, he does remember the last thing he told him."

"And what did he say?" Iruka asked, getting interest now.

"'Everyone has a destiny, and yours is destined for either great things, or the end of all things', the man said before leaving Naruto to fend for himself." The Hokage sighs.

'So the kid is destined to end all things, then why is he alive? He should be killed like the threat he is!' Mizuki yelled to himself.

"And he remembered that? How old was he?" Iruka asked.

"Wouldn't you remember that if the only person you know told you that?" The Hokage asked. "As for how old, Naruto's not sure about how old he was, but he guessed four or five." The Hokage answered.

"Five? And he left him there? Naruto should be dead now!" Mizuki yelled.

"But he isn't, the man named Norio could have trained him how to survive, ever since he could walk." Iruka says. "And you can learn how to live as time goes on."

"Very observant Iruka, some of the best Shinobi became Genin at the age of six." The Hokage said.

"Alright, but why did we have to know this?" Mizuki asked.

"Because, I have believed it to be necessary that you should both know this, and you should report if Naruto should show any signs of him acting oddly, you should be able to tell since you'll be closer to Naruto then most." The Hokage said. "I already have ANBU watching the child, but they won't know what's his natural behaviour is since they won't have any contact for Kami knows how long."

"Very well, Lord Hokage." Iruka says, gaining a nod from Mizuki.

"Also, the information that I have told you are considered top secret, you should never repeat what I have told you or you will suffer the consequences." He told them, gaining a nod from both of them. "You may leave now."

Xxxxx

Mizuki walked into a small forest, soon entering his small house, still not getting the child, Naruto out of his head, thinking that he'll be a traitor. "Welcome home, Mizuki." Someone said and hugged him, making him come back to reality to see the person hugging him.

"Oh, hello Tsubaki." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Sorry for being late, the Hokage wanted a meeting." He apologised.

"It's alright, makes me miss you even more." She hugged him tighter before letting go of him. "I'm going to bed...I hope you come soon." She smiled seductively.

Mizuki didn't miss this sign and smirked. "I will, I just need to freshen up, I spent all day in the practice field with the kids." He smirked and made his way into the bathroom and closed it. 'That brat, I've got to do something...maybe do research...I haven't felt this way since Iruka got everyone's attention when his blasted parents deaths!' He yelled to himself.

"Mizuki?" Tsubaki called. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Y-Yes." He called back, feeling an unusual pain on his right arm, he pulled it up and saw the tattoo he received when Orochimaru found him, little wheels started turning in his head and he started to smirk. 'I think I'm getting an idea...but I'll have to wait for the right moment and plan it out' He thought. "One day I'll make a better life for us." He mumbled as he started cleaning himself.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The following week was awkward for Iruka; he just could not keep his eyes of Naruto in his class, since there was a chance that he was a spy. He was even surprised that Mizuki didn't seem to care on the possibility that Naruto was a spy. "Ok class, I'm going to ask you what your dreams for the future are." Iruka told the class, which he nearly regretted afterwards, since most of the girls when asked looked at Sasuke and giggled like no tomorrow; Hinata on the other hand looked at Naruto and passed out, making him chuckle.

The boys where easier, most of them wanted to be cool Ninja, but when he asked Sasuke, all he got was. "To kill a certain someone." Iruka gained a shiver, while the girls found him even more exotic.

Shikamaru on the other hand just said "Too much of a drag to think about."

Choji said that he wanted to have more friends, Kiba wanted to be the best ninja tracker there was, while Shino said. "It's complicated, because my dream for the future may change to a different one, or that it would be an unreachable one-" Shino said.

"Alright, alright, sorry for asking." Iruka says, shaking his head in a 'Why did I ask' kind of way and getting a headache, just from asking Shino to tell his dream, unknown that it annoyed Shino when he wasn't allowed to finish his sentences. "So Naruto, what is your dream?" Iruka asked.

"...Don't know..." Naruto said, pocking Hinata to see if she'd wake up.

"You must have some idea?" Iruka asked, shaking his finger at Naruto to stop him from doing anything to the unconscious Hinata, knowing she'd wake up in a couple of minutes.

"...Never really thought...about it." Naruto said, thinking hard. "I guess...to become Hokage..." Naruto says.

"And why would you want that?" Iruka asked, slightly surprised by his answer.

"...Because...I respect him...he's nice and...everyone loves him...it must be nice...to have that, so...that's my dream...to be Hokage." Naruto smiled.

"So the Hokage is like a role model for you." Iruka asked.

"A what?" Naruto asked, slightly confused.

"A role model, someone that you want to follow in his footsteps." Iruka says.

"...Then yeah...he is." Naruto smiles, still poking the unconscious Hinata as she rolled over and was in his space now, also knowing she needs to wake up to go onto the next lesson.

Iruka smiled. "Alright children, I want you all to remember your dreams for the future and combined it with your Will of Fire." He said, making everyone look confused. "The village is built on the Will of Fire, within each of us is also the Will of Fire, so we build the village with that Will and it becomes strong." Iruka smiled, still seeing a few confused faces but most just nodded and understood his speech slightly.

Little did Iruka know, Naruto took that literally and started digging into the ground of the Academy basement to find the Will of Fire. Ironically enough, he hit a gas pipe and caused a small explosion and fire in the basement, causing a few rooms to get a little damaged, but didn't destroy the Academy and Naruto didn't seem to have gotten hurt by it. That was soon sorted when Iruka found out who did it, he nearly left his sandal up Naruto's arse and fractured his big toe doing so.

Xxxxx

At the end of the day, as Iruka walked out of the academy with his paperwork and a bandage around his big toe, the paper was for the Hokage to do for the Academy. "Hello Iruka, how have you been?" A voice asks, startling Iruka and made him drop his paperwork and folders and landed on his fractured toe, the world turning white and filled with colourful words.

After a few minutes, Iruka looked and saw the Hokage, blushing in embarrassment."W-What? Oh, Lord Hokage, sorry I didn't see you there." Iruka says, hoping that the Hokage didn't notice, even though half the village heard it and started picking up the work.

"No, no, I shouldn't have snuck up on you." The Hokage smiles. "Sorry about the toe, how have you been?"

"Well...other than a small fire, an explosion happening under my room, a fractured toe and the folders that landed on it, very well thank you." Iruka says, making the Hokage raise an eyebrow questionably at the fire. "That Naruto is very hard to deal with...I can't help but feel nervous about...Naruto, ever since you told me, I've been scared and the explosion didn't help." Iruka tells him.

"I hope that you haven't been treating him differently...other then the yelling, I could hear at the Tower, I take it that was from the explosion?" The old man asked, smiling as he looked at Iruka who sweated a little.

"Yes, but I haven't been treating him differently, but I've also been keeping an eye on him more often...I won't be having my usual breaks to make sure my room doesn't blows up again." Iruka sighs. "However...Naruto seemed to make me smile before the incident."

"How so?" The Hokage asked.

"I was asking what their dreams for the future today and Naruto said that he wanted to be Hokage." Iruka smiled, remembering that memory and figured a spy wouldn't want to be Hokage.

"Really? Did he say why?" The old man asked, sounding surprised.

"Naruto said that he wanted to be Hokage because of you." Iruka said smiling. "Who'd have thought that you would still be a role model with today's children?" Iruka joked.

"I may be old, but I can still take you easily." The old man laughed.

"Most likely." Iruka says. "But what Naruto said made me realise, is that he may have that thing inside him, but he's still a child...a troublesome one but still..." Iruka remarks.

"Well that's good...and maybe he will become Hokage." The Hokage smiled.

"Yeah, but he'll got some competition." Iruka smiles. "And he's got even more work to do if he's to make it." Now nodding at the paperwork in his hands.

"True, but I'm sure he'll make it." The Hokage smiles before leaving.

"Yeah, mind taking these for a second?" Iruka asked, nodding at the paper work.

Sarutobi was confused, but did so. "Why, if I can ask Iruka?"

"Because they're yours now." Iruka chuckled, making the Hokage glare at him for a second, but chuckles slightly

* * *

><p>ATTENTION!<p>

Sleepless D: I updated this and this affects something in the future chapter, the whole Kyuubi story thing, changed that since people complained, so sorry for any confusion if I don't update quickly enough and you read that. Peace out.


	4. Genin test

Sleepless D: Here you go people, Hope you're liking it, sorry for not rewriting this sooner, busy with 2 new stories I've thought of.

* * *

><p>A few years has passed since the day that Naruto told Iruka that he wanted to be Hokage. Naruto has done well at the academy, getting good enough grades for his writing, his fighting technique, although questionable, was very good. And as for his NinJutsu, well let's just say that he managed to persuade Kakashi to teach him a few tricks and sadly, Kakashi taught him, 'One thousand years of death' as a joke to shut him up, but Naruto took it to heart.<p>

Kakashi also taught him how to manipulate Shuriken with strings, that way, it comes back at the enemies behind while they were focused on him. The Shadow Shuriken Jutsu where a second shuriken hid in the shadow of the other one. As for NinJutsu, Kakashi taught him the Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu, Naruto had difficulty performing it, but he was happy when he managed. Kakashi believed that Naruto may have a different Chakra nature, thinking that's why he had difficulty, but that's for another time he believed. And for his last birthday, Kakashi told him that he's teach him Earth Style: Mud Wall, since he noticed that Naruto had no defensive Jutsu's and that he was already learning Earth style Jutsu's. Naruto mastered that with high difficulty since it was a B-ranked Jutsu, became excited and slightly arrogant that he mastered it so quickly.

Yet Naruto did find some Jutsu's useless or unable to do, even when he tries very hard, Naruto still wasn't capable of doing Clone Jutsu, as for the other Jutsu's. Naruto found no point in Cloak of Invisibility Technique or Rope Escape Technique, since he was already great at hiding and strangely enough great at escaping. And Kakashi has taught him the Teleportation Jutsu, but that was just jumping someplace not too far, which Naruto can just run to the place easily enough.

However, that's enough of Naruto's training; Naruto's social life was a little better then when he first came to the village, although he was still blank on a few things that go on in the village. Naruto's best friend was Hinata Hyuga, even if she faints around him, she's gotten better though. While his competition was with Kiba and Sasuke, since they are a competition for him since they wanted to beat him. As for how he acted with the other characters, Choji and Shikamaru were very good acquaintance, Shino was...well, how everyone was with Shino but occasionally talk...as for Ino and Sakura, they were still the same 'Go Sasuke go!' attitude.

There has been a couple of strange disappearances around the Hokage's office and some missing documents, this made the Hokage worry since one of them was a report on the Fox attack. The Hokage has been searching for any evidence, but it's been hard, even the ANBU were surprised by not finding any.

Xxxxx

Naruto is at the academy, talking with Hinata until Iruka called for the class's attention. "Alright everyone, tomorrow, and I hope you all remember, is the final exams that will determine whether or not you will become a Genin!" He said, gaining a show of acknowledgment and excitement from the class. "It'll be hard, but I hope that you all pass tomorrow, class is over now, study for tomorrow." Iruka yelled as many of the class students ran out of the class, seeing Kiba and Akamaru jump out of the window and sighed.

"Are you doing anything today, Hinata?" Naruto asked as they walked out of the academy.

"W-What? I-I d-don't think s-so...w-why?" She asked, blushing and trying to face him, but looked down.

"I was just thinking that we could study at my apartment for tomorrow, since your special subject is writing while mine isn't." Naruto smiles at her.

"W-W-What? I-I d-don't know..." Hinata tries to say but faints at the last minute, making Naruto sigh and placed Hinata on his back and walked to her house.

'Huh...why does it seem squishier around her chest lately?' Naruto thought to himself as he could feel Hinata's chest press against him; he noticed this happening for a while now since he has to sometimes...most of the time carries Hinata home.

About half way there, he walked into Sakura and Ino with a mean smirk on their face. "Hey Naruto, looks like you made that loser of a girlfriend pass out again." Sakura laughed, making him stop and look at them.

Naruto really didn't understand why they kept calling them boyfriend and girlfriend, and whenever Hinata hears it, she faints. 'Yeah, she is a Girl and my friend, but what was it that made them joke about it?' Naruto thought to himself. He never understood why, Naruto then remembered something that Shikamaru told him to say, should they keep saying that 'joke' in class and that joke was too much of a drag. "So where's your boy friend? Is he hiding from you troublesome girls?" Naruto asked.

At hearing this, both Sakura and Ino were pissed off rather quickly and clenched their fists. "Care to say that again Naruto?" They asked warningly, their eyes filled with anger.

"Wow...Shikamaru was right, you really are hard of hearing, since you don't seem to hear Sasuke telling you to leave him alone all the time." Naruto says, a cheeky smile on his face.

At hearing this, both Sakura and Ino clenched their fists and charged to punch the crap out of him, they were aiming for his face, Naruto seemed to disappear before their punches landed. "Where the hell did Naruto go!" Sakura yelled, looking left and right with Ino.

"My dearest Sasuke...How to describe my feelings..." They heard Naruto from behind them and turned, and saw him read a piece of paper, while supporting Hinata with just one hand. "That's going to be hard to put into words...reminds me of that book Kakashi left behind that one time..." He said, gaining confused looks from the two girls and Naruto as he read on. "...Actually, this stuff is worse than the orange book...what is 'going down on you' supposed to mean? And 'take both my red and black cherry'?" Naruto asked.

Sakura started to panic, reaching for her pocket to find nothing there. "Where did you find that?" She demanded, gaining an amused look from Ino but quickly turned serious again.

"This was just sticking out of your pocket, so I took it." Naruto said, reading through it more and had a slightly disturbed look on his face.

"You annoying thief! Give me back that note!" Sakura yelled.

"Alright, this is just repulsive anyway, and compared to the orange book...little too sick and less descriptive." Naruto tells her whilst dropping the note and started jogging of towards the Hyuga compound.

Sakura quickly retrieved the note Naruto dropped. "He's a jerk!" Ino says.

"Yeah, He acts all cool, but he isn't nearly as cool as Sasuke." Sakura huffs, pocketing the note while Ino was curious about what Sakura written, planning on taking it later.

Xxxxx

"Hinata...Hinata..." Naruto says, lightly shaking her, but gained no response and shook her even more. "Hinata?" Naruto called again, soon licking his finger and putting it in Hinata's ear.

Hinata squealed in shock and confusion, rubbing her ear and wondering what the hell happened. "W-What...N-Naruto-Kun...w-what happened?" Hinata asked, blushing and still wondering why her ear was wet, looking around and was highly confused on where they were.

"You just fainted again while we were walking, so I took you home." Naruto smiled, looking at the Hyuga compound.

Hinata blushed deeper with embarrassment. "A-Alright t-then...th-thank you N-Naruto-Kun..." Hinata said, blushing deeply as Naruto picked her up again, having her stand on her feet.

"I better leave; otherwise your father will get mad with me again for being with you near your home." Naruto smiled while squeezing her shoulder before leaving.

"G-Good bye N-Naruto-Kun..." Hinata whispered, stroking the shoulder he squeezed and sighing happily, not noticing that a few Branch members of her family had seen this and started chatting.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The next day at the academy and it was very nearly the end of the exams, and Naruto was the very last in the final test of NinJutsu. "Ok Naruto, demonstrate the NinJutsu that you are able to do." Iruka asks.

"Alright, Transform!" Naruto yells, with a puff of smoke later stood an exact replica of Iruka, he grinned and spun around to show off his handy work, they were both going to congratulate him until they saw his back and saw a 'Kick me' sign on his back.

"Naruto! This test is to show what you're capable of and not some joke!" Iruka yelled while Mizuki grinned, trying to keep a positive act.

Naruto turned back and looked confused, remaining in Iruka's form. "But I did copy you exactly." He tells them.

Mizuki frowned and leaned back to see Iruka's back and started to chuckle. "He's right, he copied you exactly." Mizuki informed him, getting some bemusement for the first time in months.

Iruka was confused and reached behind him to pull off a 'Kick me' sign and stared cursing and wondered who did it, knowing that Naruto wasn't a good liar. 'Was it Kiba?' Iruka wondered in annoyance.

"Well done, anymore?" Mizuki asked, knowing some of the ones he is able to perform already.

"You already know that I can do Substitution Jutsu, so I'll skip that one." Gaining a nod from both Mizuki and Iruka once he stopped cursing. "I know some Shuriken Jutsu, should I show you them?"

"No!" Iruka yelled, remembering the time when Naruto scared him by doing those Jutsu's on him. "I know very well that you are able to manipulate them with strings, and we know you are able to use the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu." Iruka stated, making Mizuki laugh at the memory.

"I can perform Earth style Jutsu's, but we may have to be outside for them." Naruto tells them.

"Alright then, come on Iruka." Mizuki said while getting up to go outside for Naruto to perform, slightly curious about Naruto being able to use Earth Style Jutsu.

When outside, Naruto smiled and swiftly dug underground while leaving a small hole where he was. "I'm not sure what kind of Jutsu this is." Iruka said before something grabbed his ankle, looking down he saw Naruto's hand coming from the ground.

"Headhunter Jutsu." Naruto said before a split second later, Iruka was all but his head buried, while Naruto stood a few feet away.

A vein popped out of Iruka's head, showing his annoyance and anger. "Damn it Naruto! If you are to perform stuff like that! Then tell us and you'll get the practice dummy!" He yelled, making Mizuki laugh.

"Come now Iruka, you must say that he performed that Jutsu very well." Mizuki said. "Have you learnt anything else Naruto?"

"Just one, I'll try not to make it too big ok." Naruto says, doing a few hand signs before slamming his hand to the ground. "Earth Style: Mud Wall." And just then, a large amount of earth shot up from the ground, making a small wall.

As Iruka managed to get out of the ground, he saw that Naruto had performed a high level Jutsu and was astonished by the sight. Mizuki did show a large amount of surprise, and he was thinking of something else. 'The brat can do a Jutsu like that at this age? He'll be more of a danger to the village and my plans...I've been planning this for years now, ever since I found out about the brat being a spy...and that information I suspect...but the plan should be easy enough.' Mizuki smiled. "Well done Naruto that was a very good performance, what do you think Iruka?"

"Yes...that was very good...you pass..." Iruka said, gaining a smile from Naruto.

"I'll take Naruto to get his headband inside." Mizuki whispered, gaining a nod from Iruka. "Naruto, come with me." Mizuki said, when they got into the room that they started in, Mizuki turned around and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, I'm here to inform you of your next test." Mizuki smirked.

"Next test? I thought there was only three tests, writing, sparing and NinJutsu...and Iruka just said I passed..." Naruto says, sounding confused.

"Yes, but there's a fourth, every student has been given the same task to retrieve the Scroll of Sealing, and this test is to see who retrieves it first. Think of it as a mission performance test, which will determine if you finish first or not." Mizuki smiled. "There's only a few rules that must be followed."

"Alright, what are they?" Naruto asks, sounding interested as they walk.

"One, you cannot tell anyone of the mission, otherwise you'll risk your mission like if it was a real mission." He says, gaining a nod from Naruto. "Second, you cannot work with others, third, avoid detection and make it to a safe place for a curtain amount of time, and then you pass." Mizuki says and smirks.

"Alright, anything else?" Naruto asked, getting excited.

"Well...oh I shouldn't..." Mizuki smiles looking up and innocent as he could.

"What?" Naruto asks in curiosity.

"Fine...since you're my favourite student, I'll tell you how to get into the safe and a great place to hide afterwards." Mizuki smiles, feeling sick by saying that. "But you will have to leave here immediately." He tells him.

Xxxxx

At night, in the Hokage's office, the Hokage was finishing his paperwork, until someone ran through the door. "Lord Hokage!" Mizuki yells, gaining the Hokage's attention.

"What is it Mizuki?" The Hokage asked, sounding very concerned and sits up a bit more.

"It's Naruto; he's taken the Scroll of Sealing!" Mizuki yells, acting very well.

"What?" The Hokage asks, not sure what to think. "Why would Naruto steal the Scroll of Sealing? Are you sure it was him?" He asks, looking at Mizuki in slight worry.

"Yes Hokage, I saw him with my own eyes! I tried to pursue him but he must have slipped out of my sights." Mizuki tells the Hokage. "And you know the penalty for doing that crime!"

"Yes, I'll call for every available Shinobi to come here immediately." The Hokage tells him, thinking deeply.

'I should get the academy award for best acting.' Mizuki chuckles to himself, leaving the room to get everything underway.

Xxxxx

It has been a few hours since Naruto had taken the Scroll of Sealing, he has hidden in the place where Mizuki told him to hide, and over curiosity, Naruto peaked inside the scroll, learning the first thing that he saw. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu? It's always annoyed me that I haven't done Clone Jutsu ever, maybe this will help." Naruto said when he first got to the hiding place, now he had just managed it before he heard some sounds, thinking it was Mizuki.

"Naruto!" Iruka yells in anger, making Naruto startle and jump a little since he was distracted.

"I-Iruka sensei?" Naruto smiles in embarrassment.

"Do you have any idea...what you have done!?" Iruka yelled, trying not to shove his boot up Naruto's arse once again.

"Well...I hope I passed the test." Naruto says, smiling as he took a breath.

"Test? What test?" Iruka asked, highly confused by what Naruto said.

"You know, the final test to determine how well we do on a mission by ourselves." Naruto tells Iruka, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I still don't understand what you are talking about." Iruka tells Naruto, looking at him like he's speaking a different language.

"Mizuki sensei told me, the final test was to capture the Scroll of Sealing, that I had to capture it and keep from being captured." Naruto said, but Iruka just looked shocked, placing all the pieces together and wonders if it's true.

Some sound could be heard, they looked around and a second later, Iruka pushed Naruto away and got hit by several Kunai, being pushed back and pinned to a nearby tree. "Well, well Iruka...I didn't think that you would find this place so easily." Mizuki says, hearing Iruka yell in pain.

"Mizuki! W-Why did you trick Naruto?" Iruka yelled, trying to ignore the pain, he looked and saw Naruto looking dumbstruck by what is happening.

"Why? You ask why? Because of what he is!" Mizuki yelled. "He should have been killed when they found out of his existence!" Mizuki yelled, a little spit coming from his mouth and looking slightly insane.

"What? W-Why should I have been killed?" Naruto asked, looking from Iruka and grew worried and looked at Mizuki and they both gave off a killing intent.

"Ha! You really want to know?" Mizuki asked, becoming more lively.

"Mizuki!" Iruka yells, rage and pain in his voice.

"What's going on?" Naruto asks, showing that he still has a long way to go to show his brain was working.

"Oh, we know that you're a spy for the enemy, or whoever took you as a baby, but I now suspect that you are connected with the Nine Tails. Do you remember? Years ago in history?" Mizuki asked, gaining a nod from Naruto. "Well, after research...I figured out that the Fox was sealed within you brat!" Naruto's eyes widen with surprise, and then he looked down so that Mizuki couldn't see his face, also having Iruka look in slight shock by Mizuki's information. "That's why you should die, you're a spy and you're a demon, I'll do the village a favour and kill you as my final good deed." He said, pulling out a giant shuriken and threw it at Naruto.

In Naruto's mind, he started remembering feeling a presence that wasn't there, wondering why the fox's around here like his presence, remembering a giant red eye in his dreams and hearing a dark voice in his past. 'Fox?' He wondered, but some other memories started coming back.

"Naruto! Get down!" Iruka yelled, trying to pull the kunai out of him as fast as he can, but Naruto just stood there, and if he focused properly, he could see a smirk on his face.

Naruto stepped to the left and the giant shuriken missed him, he raised his hands. "Mizuki!" Naruto yelled and gained his attention.

"What is it you spying Tailed brat?" He yelled back, anger increasing as he waited to attack Naruto.

"I don't give a damn! And thanks for the Scroll." He smiled, getting a confused look from him. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled and a large amount of smoke later and there was one hundred Naruto's, Naruto saw a look of shock on Mizuki's face. "Don't worry, this is just to scare you, I only need a few." Naruto smirked and patted his bicep.

Mizuki shook his head and gained whatever courage he had left. "Bring it on you spying Tailed brat!" He yelled and charged, drawing a kunai.

Naruto chucked, taking out a couple of elastic strings attached to his wrists, he threw them and the shadow clones caught them. Naruto started to run backwards with the strings still attached to him, up until he couldn't move any further and smiled. "Human arrow head!" He yelled, lifting his feet and shot forwards at unbelievable speed, heading towards Mizuki like an arrow, which he couldn't dodge and got a very hard head butt, which actually sned Mizuki flying through the air until he heard. "Multiple dropkicks!" And felt several blunt objects that he knew were Naruto's heel land on him, hard.

Mizuki crashed into the ground, leaving a small crater as the Naruto's got dispelled, leaving the real Naruto, a shocked Iruka and a very unconscious Mizuki. "Naruto...how...when...what?" Iruka said, not believing what he just saw, wondering if the Nine Tails thing was real and he did that.

"What? You think I was defenceless?" Naruto asked.

"Not defenceless, but...if you didn't graduate from the academy, I would of made you a Genin from what I saw." Iruka tells him.

"So I did it? I made Genin?" Naruto asked, smirking slightly.

"Yeah...horribly though afterwards...but still, you did it awhile ago." Iruka said. "Do you have a headband?" Iruka asks, gaining a 'no' from Naruto. "Well...here you go, you deserve it." He said, taking of his headband and gave it to him.

"Thank Iruka Sensei...what do we do about Mizuki?" Naruto asked, sniffing at him. "I think I made him crap himself." Naruto laughed.

Iruka was confused and sniffed also, knowing that Naruto wasn't lying. "We can leave him here and get someone to collect him later; I don't think he'll be moving any time soon." Iruka said, a little nervous at Naruto's capability.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Here we go now; my little twist in the story, the next chapter is going to be who get what squad and what their challenge is, you can guess and most likely be right. Peace out.<p> 


	5. Team 7 formed

Sleepless D: Here we are people, I hope you all enjoy this rewrite...will it be different? Yes, No, Maybe, just read on and I hope you all enjoy my work. Peace out.

* * *

><p>It has been a couple of days since Naruto received his headband from Iruka, hearing that Mizuki has been arrested. Shinobi have found strong evidence at his home, believing that he was the cause of the disappearances and missing scrolls.<p>

At the academy, all the newly appointed Genin waited in their old classroom, not yet aware that they were going to be assigned to a Jonin at the academy. Naruto walked through the corridors, ready for whatever they have to do, but something seemed to be nagging him in the back of the head, like he had forgotten something as he made his way to his old classroom. 'Have I forgotten something?' He asked himself, looking at his refection in a window. 'I've put my clothes on, so that's good...I've got my equipment...I've got my headband on...ah well, maybe it was nothing.' He told himself as he walks into the classroom.

When he entered his classroom, several eyes darted at him. "Aw crap! And I was happy thinking that dummy here hadn't made it into the cut!" Sakura moans in annoyance and looks frustrated now.

'That's it! I forgot to tell anyone that I made Genin.' He says to himself, he looks and sees Hinata sitting in her usual place; he walks to her, seeing that she was daydreaming with her eyes weren't open and didn't see him coming. Naruto chuckles and leans against the desk in front of her and looked at her, she still hasn't noticed his presence there so he leaned forward and said quite loudly. "Hinata?" He calls to her.

Hinata became startled when someone called her name, she opens her eyes seeing two, big blue eyes in front of her, she squeals in surprise and she practically flew backwards with fright. After a second, she became focused and she saw who it was, becoming more calm and took a breath while some people chuckled at Hinata's reaction. "N-Naruto-Kun...I-I thought t-that y-you d-didn't make G-Genin...I h-hadn't seen you s-since t-that morning...I w-was worried." Hinata stuttered, very nervous now.

"Yeah, sorry about that...some problems that day...some conspiracy to steal a scroll, teacher going rouge...some big thing or something...but I made it, and sorry again for not seeing you afterwards Hinata." Naruto said sounding sincere.

Hinata was slightly confused by what Naruto told her, but didn't care. "I-It's alright...I'm Just g-glad that y-you made G-Genin!" Hinata cried in happiness, tackling him into a hug of happiness from across the desk, while startling Naruto now and surprising some of the other Genin since she was never loud.

"Umm..." Naruto was saying, not sure what to say with his arms sticking out to the sides, he just shrugged and hugged Hinata back. This made her realise what she was doing, she tried to pull back, however, she could move back too much because of Naruto holding her, she couldn't go back far and was only a couple of inches away from their noses touching each other.

"N-N-Naruto-Kun...umm...I-I w-w-want t-to t-tell y-you s-something" Hinata stuttered, in utter panic now, but decided to try her best to say her feelings to him now, even though she was trying to not faint.

"What Hinata? What do you want to te-" Naruto began to ask, but someone from behind started yelling.

"Hey Akata! There's a free space over here mate!" The person yells, getting up without realising that Naruto was behind him and bumps into him. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there." He tells him, looking and seeing Naruto's back, but nothing else.

Naruto, for all he understood was that someone bumped into him, accidently causing him to crash face to face with Hinata. After a few seconds from the surprise bump, he realised that they were still touching and pulled back and apologises. "Sorry Hinata! I didn't mean to head butt you!" He tells her, his nose hurting

As for Hinata, all that she understood was that someone accidently pushed Naruto, making him crash into her face. She felt a large amount of pain and wondered what Naruto's head was made of, but shortly, she just realises that their lips were touching, leaving her in utter shock. When he pulled back, he began to say something; however, she wasn't even on this planet anymore, feeling a nice tingling in her lips. 'Naruto-Kun...and I...kissed." She whispered to herself, her body growing hot and tingly because of the thought of him kissing her, and actually doing it. Soon afterwards, everything went black, still feeling the tingle in her lips for when they technically kissed.

"Aw crap, I must have hit her harder than I thought." Naruto says to himself, slowly placing her back in her seat and took his place next to her, slightly confused why she was still red and had a pleasurable smile on her face.

After several minutes, Iruka walked into the classroom having some bandages on and stood by his desk. "Alright class, I'll be calling out your names to your assigned teams." Iruka tells then in a loud voice so everyone could hear, but saw Hinata fainted again and sighed. Some of the students were confused by Iruka's bandages, but figured it had something to do with the village being searched over night.

"Teams?" Sakura asks in slight surprise, but then every girl went starry eyed when they thought about being in Sasuke's team.

Iruka holds up a clipboard and starts calling out the teams, gaining several disappointed cries from the girls in teams called with no Sasuke, up until. "Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki!" He calls, gaining Naruto's attention. "Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka then calls, making Naruto look down in disappointment, while the remaining girls were 50:50 on being happy being with Sasuke and annoyed at being with Naruto, but most of them were thinking true love conquers all. "And Hinata Hyuga!" Iruka calls.

As soon as that name left his lips, he gained several furious. "What!" From several girls, nearly deafening most of the males. (Ha Ha, true love conquers all)

"Quiet down children! Now...Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka! Shino Aburame! And Sakura Haruno!" Iruka called.

"What! I'm with dog breath and bug boy!" Sakura yelled miserably, gaining a loud laugh from Ino, soon followed with Sakura glaring at her a split second later.

"Team 10: Shikamaru Nara! Choji Akimichi! Ino Yamanaka!" Iruka called.

Now Sakura had an evil smile and was laughing at Ino, whom now looked more miserable than Sakura.

"Your assigned Jonin will take your teams very soon, and remember, they're your Sensei's now, so get together with your teammates as quickly as possible." Iruka said, sitting at his desk to finish off his work.

Xxxxx

It's been three hours since Iruka told the teams. "I-I wonder w-where our s-sensei is?" Hinata wondered, still blushing from the accidental kiss with Naruto, looking at him and seeing that he wasn't affected by it.

"I don't know, everyone's left, even the teacher." Naruto says, thinking for a few seconds. "I think I know who we got." Naruto states and made the other two look at him in confusion.

"And how would you know?" Sasuke asked, not even looking at anything and was getting frustrated, being with the overactive Naruto and being with the underactive Hinata.

"Just call it instinct." Naruto smiles, chuckling as he starts bouncing from one foot to the other, bored of walking around now.

After several minutes, the door slid open and Kakashi walked in, reading from an orange book that Naruto knew too well. "Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around." He smiles his own eye smile, making two of the Genin look in confusion, wondering if it was a lie.

"First impression of our Sensei...bad time keeping and a horrible liar." Sasuke states, annoyed by his Sensei's lateness.

"First impression with you...arrogant and a stick somewhere where it shouldn't be." Kakashi says, gaining an evil look from Sasuke and Naruto trying not to laugh.

After several seconds, Naruto regains his bearings and looks at Kakashi. "About time Kakashi Sensei, are we leaving now Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asks him and walks toward him.

"Sure Naruto, if you will all follow me." Kakashi tells them while leaving the room, making Sasuke and Hinata nod, now knowing his name.

After a few minutes, the team were on one of the roofs of a nearby home. "Why are we here Kakashi?" Naruto asks, sitting on a step and the other two did the same, seeing Kakashi sitting the railing.

"How do you know this guy?" Sasuke asks Naruto, curious now by how they knew each other.

"Kakashi was one of the people that brought me here, and he's been teaching me since then." Naruto tells Sasuke, making Sasuke become surprised and glares at both Kakashi and Naruto.

"Well...not train per say, just help him understand society and the basics on NinJutsu." Kakashi says, rubbing the back of his head, hoping that he won't get into trouble for teaching an academy student beforehand.

"Right..." Sasuke says, still glaring at the two while Hinata seems interested by this fact.

"Right then, how about we introduce ourselves." Kakashi tells them, smiling lightly.

"W-What d-do y-you want t-to k-know?" Hinata asks, nervous now.

"How about your likes and dislikes...dreams for the future, stuff like that." Kakashi tells them, watching the his three potential students.

"Why should we say stuff about ourselves when we don't know you?" Sasuke asks, gesturing to Hinata and himself, not knowing if Naruto knew much of Kakashi.

"Umm...c-could y-you demonstrate for u-us K-Kakashi sensei?" Hinata asks, thinking the same as Sasuke.

"Fine...I'm Kakashi Hatake, I have no desires on telling you about my likes and dislikes...my dreams for the future...hmm, I never really thought about it, and I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi tells them, making Sasuke and Hinata look dumbstruck.

"That didn't tell us much." Sasuke states, annoyed by that now.

"Now it's your turn, lady's first." Kakashi says, smiling slightly and making Hinata nervous.

"Umm...I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuga...I-I like l-looking after t-the g-g-garden at t-the H-Hyuga c-compound...I d-don't d-dislike a-anything...m-my d-d-dream f-for t-the future..." Hinata began, but looks at Naruto at the last sentence she faints, remaining in the sitting position and looking like a tomato.

'Well...she sure needs something to pull her out of her shell...Maybe a giant pair of pliers could do it.' Kakashi thought and chuckled at the image and made Sasuke and Naruto look at him oddly. "Alright...next." He pointed at Naruto, knowing the boy very well already but better have him say it then skip him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I like running, but not from a fight, I hate it when people underestimate me...my dream for the future, well that's to become the Hokage, just like the old man, and for my Hobbies...I guess training." Naruto says, shrugging at the last part.

"And last, but not least." Kakashi says and points at Sasuke with a smile.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I dislike many things, I don't really like anything...and...I can't call it a dream...because I will resurrect my clan and...To kill a curtain someone." Sasuke say with a dark voice and bloodlust from his voice.

'...I sure as hell hope he don't mean me.' Naruto thinks to himself as he felt a shiver up his spine, never having met a person that wanted to kill like that.

'I thought so.' Kakashi says inside his head, knowing Sasuke's history and knew it would've been a long shot for a nice dream. "Alright, now that we've introduced ourselves, we can begin duties."

"What kind of duties?" Naruto asks, having raised his hand before asking aloud.

"We're going to do something, just with the four of us." Kakashi tells them, seemingly having a dark smile that made Genin nervous.

"Yeah, what is it?" Naruto asks, excited as Kakashi was keeping them in suspense.

"Survival training." Kakashi tells them, making them confused.

"S-Survival t-training?" Hinata asks, finial waking up and was confused. "B-But we've d-done t-training at t-the a-academy." She tells Kakashi.

"Yeah, plus no one knows more about survival training then me!" Naruto says proudly, having lived easily when Iruka had the class sleep in a forest for a week.

"This isn't any normal training, this time I'm your opponent." Kakashi tells them gaining their attention.

"Finally! I get to fight you Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto cheers, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Now, now Naruto, I haven't told you the bad part yet." Kakashi informs him, giving them all one off his eye smiles and made Naruto sigh and sit back down.

"B-Bad part...w-w-what's t-the b-bad part?" Hinata asks, becoming more nervous now.

At this, Kakashi starts laughing. "Well...what is it?" Naruto asks, now creeping out by Kakashi's behaviour.

"Out of the 27 graduates, only 9 will pass while the rest will be sent back to the academy, it's a very difficult test with a failure rate of 66%." Kakashi smiles.

Hinata looked scared at this point, Sasuke had a little trickle of sweat come from his forehead, and while Naruto had a surprised look on his face then had a smile. "I don't care; I know all your moves Kakashi!" He yells triumphantly.

"Correction, you know some of my moves, while I know all of yours." Kakashi corrects him.

"It's more than enough for me!" Naruto yells, smirking as he was getting even more excited.

"Yes...but you don't know the best of my capabilities." Kakashi eye smiled at them. "Here, these papers will give you the details of tomorrows event, don't be late...oh, you may want to skip breakfast tomorrow, otherwise you'll just throw it up again." He tells them while giving them the papers and puffing away into smoke.

"Ok...mind if I walk you home Hinata?" Naruto asks his best friend while smiling.

"Y-Yes N-Naruto-Kun...y-you ask m-me every d-day a-and I always s-say yes." Hinata tells him.

"Well it's hard to break nice habits." Naruto laughs and wraps his arm around her and smiled, seeing her trying not to pass out.

Both Hinata and Naruto walked away while Sasuke walked the opposite direction without saying anything. He was tired and sick of Naruto acting even more confident, believing that he could take Naruto on easily, not minding Hinata at all.

"So...are you nervous about tomorrow Hinata?" Naruto asks the tomato resembling Hinata.

"Y-Yes...a l-little b-bit...Naruto-Kun." Hinata tells him nervously, obviously.

"Well, don't worry, cause I know that we will pass." Naruto smiles at her, making her relax a little since he always believes it and Hinata believes what Naruto believes without a second thought.

"I-I hope s-so." Hinata says looking down in nervousness as they walked down the street, ignoring some looks from people, wondering if she was the Hyuga heir.

"Don't worry Hinata." He tells her, seeing her look nervous and took off his arm and slowly took her hand, hoping to cheer her up. Little did he know that it made her even more nervous and blushed very hard, thinking a mile a minute about what they were doing.

Naruto and Hinata talked all the way to the Hyuga compound...well Naruto talked and Hinata tried her best to listen, Naruto then says. "I'll see you tomorrow." With a smile, giving her a hug before leaving.

Hinata just stood there for several minutes, looking very similar to a statue with a red face, until one of the branch members to the Hyuga clan left the compound and saw her. "Lady Hinata? Are you alright?" She asked, touching her shoulder, which made Hinata squeal in delight and panic before she fainted, this made the branch member panic and wondered what happened.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was very early in the morning, team 7 were at the meeting point at Training ground 7. Hinata stood there, looking exhausted and tired; Naruto was sleepwalking, quite literally, and stood near them, not looking so tired anymore. They stood there for a few hours, waiting annoyingly now since Kakashi wasn't here yet, soon after ten o'clock, Kakashi appears and smiles. "Sorry I'm late, I got lost in the way of life." He eye smiles at them.

Everyone just glared at him, making him laugh a little. "Well...we're all here, now what?" Naruto asks.

When Naruto asked that, Kakashi placed a clock on one of the stumps nearby. "This clock is set for noon." He tells them, making everyone look at him slightly confused, he then pulls out two bells and jingles them a little. "Your task is to capture these bells from me, all before the time is out." Kakashi informs them. "Those that don't have a bell by noon will get no lunch and will be tied to the stumps here. I'll not only tie you to those stumps, I'll also eat in front of you."Kakashi smiled as the Genin had a hungry look on their face. "There are only two bells, so one of you will definitely fail and be tied to the stump, not only that, but that person will be sent back to the academy, and the only way you will succeed is come at me with the intention to kill." Kakashi tells them, smiling with his eye.

"B-B-But K-Kakashi s-sensei, y-you'll be i-in d-danger." Hinata stutters, shocked by what Kakash told them to do.

"Yeah, and besides, you know that I'm faster than you!" Naruto laughs.

"You were only faster than me back then because you knew the terrain and I wasn't sure if you set any traps." Kakashi tells him. "But we're in a place that I know well and I won't hold back...and here's a secret, I held some of my speed back all those times just so you could keep up." He whispered loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"You wanna bet!" Naruto yells, charging at him with full speed and was about to tackle him, but Kakashi lifts his leg in a curtain way that when Naruto hit; he collapsed crying in pain while holding his groin.

"I taught you not to be over confident Naruto, just because you defeated a Chunin, it doesn't mean that you can take a Jonin head on." Kakashi tells him, suddenly feeling a large amount of pain in his leg, wondering what he just hit.

"S-S-Sorry K-K-Kakashi S-Sensei!" Naruto cried in pain.

"Plus, you charged before I said start." Kakashi smiles.

"M-My bad." He says, slowly getting up in pain, 'Thank Kami that I can heal fast...or is it just numbing the pain?' He wondered to himself.

"When did you defeat a Chunin?" Sasuke asks, looking at the blond haired boy.

"The night of the graduation exam...Mizuki tricked me to get a big scroll, he nearly got his hands on the big scroll...he tried to kill me to get the big scroll...it's a whole big scroll story." Naruto tell him, making Sasuke and Hinata confused and looked at Kakashi.

Sasuke just stared at him and wondered what he was talking about, Hinata was also confused, but she nodded and wonders what Naruto did. "What big scroll?" Sasuke asks.

"Naruto..." Kakashi calls, Naruto turns around to see Kakashi making a shushing sound. "Don't say what doesn't need to be said." Kakashi tells him, whom nodded in response. "When you're ready." Kakashi informs them, waiting for them to get ready. "Begin." He says, puffing away in a cloud of smoke.

And so the challenge begins.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Aright people, I hope you enjoyed it and may have different fight scene on the next chapter, let's see how it goes, read on I'm sure you'll enjoy my story because so many seemed to like it. I'll like to say thank you all again for the reviews and I hope you keep reading, please review. Peace out.<p> 


	6. Pass or fail

Sleepless D: Hey there, here's my next chapter and I hope this will be good and sorry for the late chapter. Peace out.

* * *

><p>From where we left off, Kakashi Hatake was standing in the middle of the open ground observing. "The most important thing for any Shinobi is to be able to hide yourself in to your surroundings." Kakashi says, looking around, while Sasuke was to the west in a tree while Hinata was north-east, behind a tree. "They've done very well...but I wonder where Naruto is?" He says, a few seconds later he sighed. "To easy Naruto." He says, and then quickly jumping and a hand shot out of the ground.<p>

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled, having his other hand come out and grab the ground before slamming both of his hands to the ground and shot out of the hole in pursuit of Kakashi.

When he caught up to Kakashi in mid air, Naruto started throwing punches at him. "Shinobi fighting lesson number one: Taijutsu." Kakashi says, before grabbing Naruto and used him as a land bass to jump back to the ground only a few inches away from the hole, while sending Naruto flying further upwards.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled, as he landed on the ground and charged at Kakashi at full speed in hope to hit him, but as Naruto hit him, he disappeared in a puff of smoke and a log appeared, making Naruto stumble and rapidly look left and right to try to find him.

"Hidden leaf ancient Taijutsu supreme technique." A voice yelled, coming from behind Naruto, He turned around and saw no one, and sighed in relief. "A thousand years of death!" And a pair of hands shot out from the hole that Naruto forgot about then he attacked Kakashi near him and...well you know the rest, fingers entered, and people sent flying.

Sasuke upon seeing this was highly disturbed, because Naruto once tried that on him during a sparing lesson, but got lucky. While Hinata was trying not to faint to think that Naruto was...violated in such a manner in front of her.

Naruto landed in the lake while holding his ass. 'Damn! Not again!' He yells to himself, he was then trying to think of an idea, when he thought of one he smiled and dived deeper to the bottom of the lake and did a hand sign.

Up on the surface, Kakashi waited patiently, knowing that Naruto will want payback for that stunt, that's when Naruto surfaced, coughing up water. "Don't tell me that you're out of it just yet?" He asked.

"Hell no! I've got a plan!" Naruto yelled.

"And what's that?" Kakashi asked.

"I've got a couple of moves that you don't know!" Naruto replies.

"Really? Do show." Kakashi smiled.

"You asked for it!" He yelled back, and several Naruto's jumped out of the lake and started to charge at Kakashi.

'Interesting, he can do Shadow Clones, let's see...one going left, one going right and the rest are coming at me...' Kakashi smiled, as someone grabbed him from behind and kept him there. "What the!" Kakashi acted surprised.

The small group of Naruto's charged until they were ten feet away from him before one of them yelled. "Scatter!" Making Kakashi confused at first as they went in different directions, but saw the two that went left and right from the start, yanking at a long piece of string between them. "Water to Land Missile!" One of the Naruto's yelled.

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock as one more Naruto shot out of the water at very high speed, Naruto hit Kakashi, but he just puffed into smoke like the Naruto clone did and Naruto just kept on flying for god knows how far. It was safe to say that he was no longer on training ground 7.

"...Um...I don't think the boss thought that through properly." One of the clones said, gaining nods from the rest.

Several Kunai were thrown at the clones, leaving a couple of them left, and Kakashi jumped down. "Well that was entertaining, tell me, was that the real Naruto that was sent flying?" Kakashi asked, gaining an embarrassing smile on the other Naruto's. "I thought so." He sighed.

"Come on! We can still take this guy!" One of them said to the other and charged at Kakashi and attacked.

Kakashi was dodging every punch and kick, but even he was finding it difficult since Naruto was very fast, while Sasuke took out a small collection of Kunai and Shuriken with explosive tags on them and waited. 'Wait for an opening.' He said to himself, he waited for a minute until. 'Now!' And threw his weapons at Kakashi, they hit him and went boom, destroying the clones as well, Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly fled. 'It was a trick! How could I be so stupid?' He yelled at himself, because he saw no trace of Kakashi and saw a burning log.

Hinata was moving quickly as well, because she was worried about Naruto and had no idea what was going on, she activated her Byakugan but Naruto was out of sight. "Naruto-Kun...I hope you're ok." She mumbled to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Over to Naruto, he was yanking his head out of a very damaged tree with difficulty, when he got his head out. "I didn't see that coming." He said to himself he looked around at his surroundings and saw three people and a dog from the academy there, the three, including the dog were scared shitless while the last one just looked. "Kiba...Shino...Sakura." Naruto nodded, and a bark of annoyance came from the dog. "Akamaru." He nodded as well.

"What the hell were you doing!" Kiba yelled. "You nearly hit me you dumbass!"

"Sorry, trying to kill Kakashi sensei...are you doing your test?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, which you interrupted rather quickly." Shino said. "And Naruto, shouldn't you be back with your sensei? Because by what you said, I'm assuming that you are still doing your test, which is unwise to miss a minute of by my reckoning."

"Yeah you're right!" Naruto yelled, quickly pulling out two Kunai from his sleeves with a bit of elastic string on them. "Which way did I come from?" Naruto asked.

Everyone pointed at the direction he came from and said "That way."

"Thanks." He said, throwing the Kunai at two trees very hard and ran backwards very quickly till he couldn't move anymore. "See you guys and good luck!" He yells before lifting his feet and shooting like a rocket in the direction he came from.

"That damn Naruto! If only I had gotten his place then it would have been paradise!" Sakura cried.

"That's not necessarily true, because you have shown you feelings to him with several other females and he hasn't shown any interest, I believe that-" Shino begins to say.

"Quit nit picking will you Shino, We've still got our test to do." Kiba tells him.

"Yeah, and that way I'll be a Genin with Sasuke and we'll be together forever." Sakura says with stars in her eyes.

Shino said nothing since he was a little annoyed by the fact that he was rudely interrupted.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Over to Hinata now, she just ducked when she saw Kakashi from a distance. "T-That was close." She whispered to herself nervously.

All of a sudden, Kakashi appeared from nowhere in front of her, she was slowly going into shock but he performed a hand sign and Hinata seemed to be in a dazed state. (It's the Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage Jutsu that Kakashi used on Sakura during the test.) Hinata shook her head and wandered what just happened, she heard a noise from behind and was about to activate her Byakugan until she heard Naruto's voice. "Hinata."

"N-Naruto-Kun?" She replied, a little nervous, turning around to see Naruto very beaten, missing an arm and a leg pointing in the wrong direction, while that did horrify Hinata, but it was the look on Naruto's face that disturbed her more, it was of absolute fury.

"Hinata! Why didn't you help! You could have saved me! But no! You were too weak!" Naruto yelled, bringing tears to her eyes. "Because of you! I'll never reach my dream of Hokage! Why would I ever fall for a girl like you! You pathetic bitch!" He yelled, making her brake down and cry, losing the world around her and stayed like that.

From a distance, Kakashi looked sorry for her. "Shame, she should have seen that it was a GenJutsu with her blood trait, but that's why she'll have to learn these things." Kakashi said to himself, feeling a little guilty, but just then, Naruto came shooting back onto the training grounds, only just missing Hinata.

"Hinata? Hinata! What happened?" He called, grabbing her shoulders and called her name in desperation.

"Don't bother Naruto, she can't hear you because she is in a world of her own, trying to escape from the harsh things of this world." Kakashi informed him as he jumped down. "I may have overdone it on the GenJutsu a bit, but I'll try it on you, Shinobi fighting lesson number two: GenJutsu." He says, quickly performing a hand sign and disappeared as Naruto just stood there looking confused.

"What the hell was that?" He asked as he wasn't sure what had happened and returned to Hinata's side.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Over to Kakashi, he was very surprised. "That GenJutsu didn't work on him? It affects your deepest fears in the heart to show, who'd have thought he had no deep fear." He chuckled to himself as he turned to see Sasuke standing there. "The village's most powerful clan, this could be interesting." He smiled with his eye like he did.

Sasuke just stood there; he then threw a few Shuriken at him, which he dodged. "Too easy Sasuke." He stated, but he then saw Sasuke smirk, which made him realise it was a trap by hearing a cutting sound. He dodged again when he saw several blades come at him, but heard another cutting sound. 'A trap within a trap? Interesting.' He smirked as he dodged another blade throwing.

Sasuke appeared where Kakashi was about to land and sent a spinning midair kick at Kakashi, which he blocked and held on; Sasuke quickly sent his other foot upwards like an uppercut, but with a foot instead. Kakashi dodged it and grabbed his other foot and held him there by his feet, a couple of feet away from the ground with Sasuke facing away from him. "That was interesting." Kakashi laughed.

Sasuke quickly did some hand signs and swung himself so he was facing Kakashi in-between his legs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He yelled, which made Kakashi panic as a large flame came shooting towards his head.

Kakashi only just managed to dodge it by leaning backward, in which, Sasuke swung the other direction with his hand extended to grab the bells attached to Kakashi's belt at front. (To me, that sounds kind of disturbing, but who knows.) "Crap!" Kakashi yells and let go of Sasuke and quickly jumped in the direction he was already leaning towards, Sasuke just managed to touch one but Kakashi jumped away before anything more happened.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed as he landed hard on the ground and quickly got up to attack Kakashi again, but he was nowhere to be seen, Sasuke panicked and started looking around in every direction to find him, until he felt something grab his leg.

"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled and was now standing on the ground with Sasuke buried up to the neck. "You should have been paying attention Sasuke...oh, I nearly forgot, Shinobi fighting lesson number 3: NinJutsu." He smiled while walking away.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A short time has passed since then. "Only ten minutes to go..." Kakashi said to himself, looking up from his book at the clock he had placed on the log at the beginning of the test.

Over to Naruto, he was placing Hinata against a tree so she can rest. "Don't worry Hinata; I'll get the bells for both of us so we can pass." Naruto says, gently touching his forehead against hers, (Shows a sign of affection in humans and sometimes animals, for those that don't know) He got up and quickly tried to find Kakashi.

Sasuke was out of the ground and he was pissed, he wanted payback for humiliating the Uchiha clan and he was heading straight for him, not caring if he grabbed his bells or balls and rip them off as trophies.

Kakashi saw Sasuke coming towards him with fury in his eyes. "Haven't learnt anything yet have you?" Kakashi smiled, but Sasuke was charging him now and throwing punches and kicks everywhere in hope to hit him, but Kakashi was dodging them with ease. "You shouldn't attack someone head on, unless you have a plan before hand." Kakashi told him.

All of a sudden, a flash of orange shot past in-between Kakashi's legs and also caused Sasuke to grab his groin in pain and fall collapse. "Yeah! I knew I could get those bells!" A voice yelled in celebration.

Kakashi looked to see Naruto and quickly looked down to see the bells missing, Kakashi cursed. "You just got lucky Naruto." Kakashi informed him.

"It doesn't matter, me and Hinata will pass...wait...where the hell is the other bell?" Naruto asked, making both Kakashi and Naruto look to see if he had dropped it somewhere, but then they heard Sasuke chuckle painfully, lifting one of his hands to show the second bell.

"My, so the Uchiha's aren't all just talk." Kakashi said.

Gaining a painful glare from Sasuke to both Kakashi's comment and Naruto, since Naruto dived in-between Kakashi's legs and grabbed the bells before Kakashi to notice, but too slow to pull back in time and hit Sasuke's nuts.

"So...do we pass?" Naruto asked.

"Hold on Naruto, could you get Hinata?" Kakashi asked, gaining a nod from Naruto.

A couple of minutes later and Naruto was carrying Hinata on his back and softly placed her down on the ground. "Now what? Because I don't think she's waking up any time soon." Naruto says.

Kakashi walked over to Hinata and tapped her forehead with the tips of his fingers and her eyes shot open, she shot up crying. "Relax Hinata; you were placed into a GenJutsu." Kakashi informed her.

"I-I was? W-When d-did that h-happen." Hinata asked, still upset on what she saw.

"Just before your world went horrible, sorry about that, didn't think you'd be affected that badly." Kakashi apologized.

"S-So...d-did we p-pass?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Naruto told her.

"Actually..." Kakashi begins to say. "Naruto and Sasuke have passed, except you."

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: And there you have it folks, a slight cliff hanger, hope you enjoyed the story. Peace out.<p> 


	7. Journey to the Land of Waves

Sleepless D: Sorry for leaving the last chapter a cliff hanger, I couldn't resist myself, here is the next chapter. Peace out.

* * *

><p>"What!" Naruto yells, totally furious on what he just heard. "What do you mean she didn't pass?"<p>

'Naruto-Kun.' She thought to herself, feeling different emotions, upset, angry and disappointment by failing, happy, excited and curious by Naruto's behaviour of her failing. "I-It's aright N-Naruto-Kun." She says, looking down.

"No! It's not alright! We beat you Kakashi! So we should all pass!" Naruto yells in anger, wanting to hurt Kakashi like he just did to Sasuke.

"What can I say Naruto, you've got a bell and she doesn't, it's like a real mission with Hinata having to suffer while you complete the mission." Kakashi informs him.

When Naruto heard this, he quickly places the bell into Hinata's hands, shocking most of the people there. "N-Naruto-Kun...w-what...w-why a-are you d-doing t-this." She asks, while trying to give the bell back but Naruto just wouldn't accept it.

"I don't know, I said to you while you were knocked out that I'll get the bells for both of us, but I only got one and I don't want to disappoint you." Naruto says, having a sad look on his face, yet a small smile as well. Hinata soon blushes by what Naruto just said, not sure what to say.

Sasuke grumbles and threw his bell at Naruto, surprising everyone again. "Take it...I only got it because...of you anyway, I will only pass...by my own abilities and by...no one's help, when I do...I'll be closer to killing my brother." He mumbles the last part to himself, angry about Naruto and his nuts hurting badly.

"Congratulations." Kakashi says suddenly, making everyone look strangely at him. "You all pass." He smiles, and again, making everyone look strangely at him.

"What?" Naruto asks in confusion.

"You pass, because all of you cared for your teammates, although Sasuke was a bit more questionable, but still." Kakashi smiles.

"I-I still d-don't understand." Hinata says in confusion.

"Those that break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash, but you know what? Those who don't care for their comrades and leave them behind, they are worse than trash." Kakashi tells them. "And since you wanted the others to pass, you all pass."

They all look dumbstruck, but they slowly gain happy smiles, even Sasuke has a small smile. "We did it!" Naruto yells excitedly, doing a small dance.

Kakashi gave them the thumbs up. "That's the end of the training and you all pass, starting tomorrow, Team 7 will begin its duties."

Xxxxxxxxxx

A few days have gone by and Team 7 was on a mission. "Target sighted." Kakashi hears on the radio.

"Does everyone have sights on the target?" Kakashi asks, sitting in a tree.

"Y-Yes, K-Kakashi sensei." Hinata's voice came from the radio.

"Hell yeah." Another voice replies afterwards.

"Clear to engage." Kakashi informs them.

The three charges towards the target, Naruto was the first to grab the cat, which surprised it and let out a shocked meow. "Gotcha!" Naruto yells, but as he got up, the cat wasn't happy and Naruto held it too low, the cat quickly swung all of its claws at is groin and imbedded them so it wouldn't let go.

Naruto screams in shock and pain, letting go of the cat, but it wasn't letting go of him and Naruto just jumping left to right, backwards and forwards in hopes that the cat would tear off by the rapid movement. The cat still held on which made Naruto grab the cat and yank hard enough that the cat did let go, but it did leave small bloody holes on his trousers and held it at a distance. "A-Are you a-alright N-Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asks him in concern and blushes slightly.

"Not really...just in a little pain." Naruto says, his voice cracking a little and pain in his body and voice. "Can you open the cage now Sasuke?" He asks the emo looking preteen, in which he opens the cage and Naruto stuffs the cat in it, slightly rougher since he wants revenge.

Hinata quick took out a pot of Hyuga Clan Secret Ointment and handed it to him. "H-Here N-Naruto-Kun, i-it helps w-wounds h-heal quickly." She informs him wish a blush.

Naruto smiles at her and accepts the pot. "Thanks Hinata." He tells her and then drops his trousers, soon applying the ointment. (He was still wearing pants/underwear luckily enough today, because he still doesn't like them.) Hinata just stood there; acting like nothing was happening, then again, she wasn't even moving a muscle, while Sasuke didn't care, since Naruto's done worse than that.

Kakashi walked towards then, and spots Naruto with his trousers down and applying some ointment. "What's going on?" Kakashi asks.

"Cat scratched me down there, so Hinata gave me some ointment to help." Naruto explains, rubbing the ointment in different areas.

Kakashi looks at Hinata, not too sure of her actions. "Hinata?" He calls, gaining nothing. "Hinata?" He calls again, patting her on her back and that did make her do something, not a positive thing but still, she had a trickle of blood come from her nose, went red and collapses. "Well that's great." Kakashi sighs. "After you're done Naruto, will you carry her?" Kakashi asks the slightly simple Naruto.

"Huh...sure." Naruto says, closing the ointment pot and pulls up his trousers.

Xxxxx

A little while later, at the Hokage's tower, Team 7 stood in the mission hall with the Hokage, Iruka, several council/ninja members to assign tasks and the Fire country Lord's wife squeezing the life out of the cat. "Teaches that cat right." Naruto mumbles, rubbing his groin and gains confused and disturbed looks from the council/ninja at the table by what Naruto is going.

"Naruto." Kakashi warns and stops him from doing that.

"Poor cat." Hinata whispers, not liking to see anything in pain.

"Now Team 7, your next duty is...Hmm...Babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in a neighbouring village, and help with the-" The Hokage began to read.

"Aw come on! Can't we get any better missions already? I'm bored out of my mind doing these missions already!" Naruto yells in annoyance.

'...I agree.' Sasuke thought but didn't show it.

Hinata went nervous and hid behind Naruto, not wanting to disagree with anyone.

Kakashi sighs. 'I knew this would happen sooner or later.' He thought to himself and made notes to hit Naruto.

"Naruto, you're just a rookie, everyone starts off with simple duties and works their way up!" Iruka yells at Naruto in anger.

"I don't need to work my way up! Cause I'm already good enough to do higher jobs!" Naruto yells back, not wanting to do simple missions anymore.

Kakashi bonks the back of Naruto's head. "Quiet you." He tells him, knowing that if this continued, he would get an earful.

"Naruto, I've already explained what these duties are about." The Hokage said. (I believe you all know about the ranks and the missions) "So I'll tell you again..._blah blah blah_." He continues for several minutes. "And that's why D rank missions are perfect for you." He finishes.

"-And that's why the elderly couple still complain when I get up-" Naruto tells his team while nearly making Hinata faint, and not listening to the Hokage.

"Hey! Listen!" The Hokage yells in annoyance.

"Oh, my apology Lord Hokage." Kakashi says, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Come on Hokage, you know I get bored when you talk to us like that, but I'm more then capable! I managed to beat up Mizuki and get Kakashi's bells! So give us a better mission!" Naruto yells.

Kakashi sighs again. 'Something tells me that I'll get yelled at for this.' He thought to himself.

Iruka and the Hokage smirk. "Ok then." The Hokage replies, making Team 7 confused. "If you want it so badly I'll give it to you, (Ha ha) I've got a C rank mission that can be done right now." He smiles.

"What is it?" Naruto asked sounding very excited.

"You'll be protecting a curtain individual, you can come in now!" The Hokage calls through the door.

The door slides open and an old man came through, drinking a bottle of sake. "What is this? The league of annoying super brats? All I see are a kid with a tough guy act, a girl who looks like she'll fall to a bad comment and a short guy with the stupid looking face." The old man says before taking another swig from his bottle.

Both Sasuke and Naruto were now annoyed, glaring at him while Hinata tries to hide in shame, Naruto saw that Hinata was hurt by what he said and got angry. "Alright, you're dead!" Naruto yells, having Kakashi hold him by the collar of his jacket.

"You don't kill the people we need to protect." Kakashi tells him.

"I'm the super expert builder, Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete my bridge." Tazuna tells them.

Xxxxx

An hour later, Team 7 and Tazuna are outside the gates. "Wahoo!" Naruto yells excitedly.

"Why are you so happy?" Sasuke asks, not really caring, but it probably stops him from doing that again.

"I haven't left the village for over three years since I had left the village." Naruto smiles and sniffs the air.

"So you are from outside the village." Sasuke asks in confusion.

"...Yeah, but I was born here apparently." Naruto says, not too sure if that's true himself.

"Hn." Sasuke replies.

"Am I really going to be safe with this shrimp?" Tazuna asks.

"Don't worry, he may be small, but he's more than capable." Kakashi smiles, slightly proud of his Genin and knew they'd do well enough.

"Yeah, since I'm going to be the next Hokage." Naruto smiles.

"The Hokage? He's the number 1 ninja right?" Tazuna asks.

"That's right! And I'm going to be the next one, for I am Naruto...Uzumaki!" Naruto says, having forgotten his last name for a minute since he never uses it often.

"So? I bet you couldn't become Hokage in a million years." Tazuna says, getting Naruto angry.

"I'll show you!" Naruto yells. "And when I do, I'm going to be better than all of them!"

"By then, I'll probably be the king of the mermen, with an army of shrimps better then you." The old man smirks.

"You're dead!" Naruto yells, but Kakashi held him back again.

Xxxxx

About an hour into the silent journey, Hinata breaks the silence. "T-Tazuna-San?"

"What?" He replies, not wanting to talk about anything.

"Um...You're f-from the W-Wave country r-right?" She asks.

"What about it?" He asks, getting slightly suspicious.

"Um...K-Kakashi sensei? Do t-they have n-ninja i-in that c-country too?" Hinata asks her leader, gaining his attention.

"No, not in the wave country, but almost every other country do, they may have different culture and costumes, but most do have hidden villages, and so do ninja's-" (and Kakashi informs them about the different places and different Kage's) "However, the Wave country doesn't really require any Shinobi, because the sea is their effective defence."

"W-Wow...I never k-knew the H-Hokage is t-that p-powerful?" Hinata says in slight amazement.

"Is that true?" Naruto asks, never really thinking of other countries, but thinking that they were like the same as his.

"Yes he is." Kakashi tells Naruto and then looks at Hinata. "Are you nervous about meeting foreign ninja?"

Hinata blushes, and nods. "Y-Yes K-Kakashi sensei."

"Well don't worry, this is a C rank mission, so there aren't going to be any foreign ninja," Kakashi assures her.

Several minutes later, the Team pass a rather large puddle, but Naruto wasn't paying attention and steps into the puddle. "Wow!" He yells in surprise.

"What?" Kakashi asks, slightly concerned by Naruto's sudden yell.

"I didn't notice the puddle and it's deeper than it looks..." Naruto tells him, slightly curious by the fact there is a puddle when it hasn't rained in weeks, he kept looking at the puddle as they walk off and looks back to where he was going.

A few seconds later, a head slowly came from the puddle, looking rather angry that someone stood on his head; he and his brother emerge from the puddle. They quickly sent the chain attached to them, spinning around Kakashi, thinking that they've taken him by surprise, while everyone else looks back in shock. "One down." They say in union and Kakashi was sliced into pieces.

Tazuna looks in horror; Hinata tries not to faint, Sasuke looks like he always does, while Naruto becomes angry, but not by seeing Kakashi getting sliced up, but from not realising the puddle sooner. "K-Kakashi sensei!" Hinata screams in horror.

"Two down." The Demon brothers say, appearing behind Naruto with the chain coming at him, the chains quickly closed, but Naruto vanishes, making them confused. They saw movement above, looking and were met by a spinning Naruto, kicking the two of them and they hit the ground hard. Naruto lands on the ground, standing on the chains and chuckles at seeing the two Mist ninja quickly get up, but Sasuke appeared and backhanded the nearest Mist ninja and made that ninja fly into his brother. Naruto lost his footing since the two ninja were sent away, meaning the chain was pulled out from under his feet.

The Mist ninja curse in pain, quickly recovering and aim their large gauntlets at the two Genin, the area holding the chains explode and the chains fly towards them. Sasuke quickly ducks under the chain, Naruto didn't notice since he was getting up, luckily for him, it just missed the skin of his head, pulling out some hair and hits a tree, tying it up. Naruto curses, quickly looking to see the two Mist ninja move now, one heads towards Naruto and Sasuke, the other heading towards Tazuna.

Hinata quickly got in between Tazuna and the Mist ninja, holding up her palms, some fear in her eyes, but she wasn't going to let the man die without a fight. Naruto vanishes, soon causing the Mist ninja attacking Hinata flying, crashing into a tree, destroying it completely. Naruto stood were the Mist ninja was, rubbing his head and quickly turns to see if Sasuke needed any help, but saw that he was handling himself and knocks the other guy out.

Clapping came from the woods, they look and see Kakashi walking out and doing the clapping. "Well done, you all did exceptionally well." He tells them with a smile.

"K-Kakashi sansei? B-But I t-thought..." She looked at where he was and saw pieces of wood everywhere, realising that he used Substitution Jutsu.

"I was checking whether or not you could handle real danger and you did better than I expected, even you Hinata." He smiles at her and makes her blush. "Tazuna, we need to talk." Kakashi then says with a serious tone.

A few minutes later and the Demon brothers were tied up. "These guys are from the Village Hidden in the Mist, they are known to keep on fighting no matter what." Kakashi tells them and looks at the Mist ninja.

"How did you know our movements?" The one that Sasuke took out asks, the other being too knocked out from Naruto's attack.

"A puddle on a sunny day when it hasn't rained in weeks, it shouldn't exist, plus it was a little too deep when Naruto stepped in it." Kakashi informs them.

"Then why did you make the brats fight when you knew that?" Tazuna asks, a little nervous that he had an attack this soon.

"I could have killed them instantly, but...there was something I needed to find out, who their target was." Kakashi tells him, looking at Tazuna.

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asks, becoming even more nervous.

"I needed to know if they were after one of us, or you, we never heard that you had Shinobi after you, we were simple sent to protect you against thieves or gangs. However, this has now become at least a B rank mission, if it was known that ninjas were after you, it would have been an expensive B rank. I'm sure you have your reasons, but we are now outside of our duties and that has caused problems." Kakashi said, gaining a serious look from Tazuna.

"B-But w-we're not r-ready for a B r-rank mission y-yet." Hinata stutters with slight fear.

"Well...I'll leave it to a vote, who believes that we should return?" Kakashi asks the group.

Hinata looks to Sasuke and Naruto, but they just stood there. "N-Naruto-Kun? D-Don't you t-think we should r-return?" She asks him, still nervous.

"No way, this mission just got interesting." He smiles in excitement.

"B-But I d-don't w-want you t-to get hurt." Hinata replies.

Naruto sighs and walks towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder and smiles. "Don't worry so much, I can take care of myself, including you." He smiles at her.

Hinata blushes a deeper shade of red and nodded. "No objections?" Kakashi asks, gaining no reply.

"Kakashi." Tazuna says, gaining his attention. "I'll tell you everything."

Xxxxxxxxxx

It's been a day and at a fortress several miles away, hidden in the Wave country, several dozen guards stood outside while their employer is inside. In one of the large rooms, a very short man with a few guards was yelling at a large man with a giant blade on his back.

"I paid you a lot of money to kill that bastard!" The short man yells, a little spit coming from his mouth. "You're supposed to be hot shot assassins!"

"Shut up mate, we are the best." A tall Shinobi that was bowed, he wore large, grey camouflaged clothes, a katana handle coming from his back and an ANBU mask on, having blue flames designed on it and going downwards.

"Both of you...quiet down." The large man says and swings his giant sword and nearly hitting the short man. "I'll go myself this time...I'll be sure to kill them." The man says.

"G-Good...cause I want t-that bastard to die..." The man says, looking at the Mist leader's subordinates. "Y-You better kill them Zabuza, otherwise y-you won't ever work again!" He yells.

"Smart, threaten a guy that can sever your head in one move." The masked ninja says.

"I will kill them; no one will ever be able to defeat me, since I am the Demon of the Hidden Mist." Zabuza says with a dark voice.

"Sure, whatever you say." The short man says with a dark look before leaving.

Once the man and his guards left, he left the masked Mist ninja there in silent for several seconds. "Zabuza...we shouldn't be following that bastard." The Mist ninja says.

"We need the money...just follow orders." Zabuza tells him and stands, looking at his followers. "All follow the plan, you're with me boy." Zabuza tells the masked ninja. "And get Haku, he'll be involved as well."

"Yes Zabuza, anything for our cause." The masked Mist ninja says and the Mist ninja vanish from the room.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: There you have it people, on to the land of waves, I'm updating and the future does have similar things to the mangaanime, but I plan to change it, so sorry if you don't get to read it soon enough. Peace out


	8. Hello Zabuza

Sleepless D: Here we go now, I'm sure you're all enjoying this as much as me, I'm sure you all know what's coming up and can't wait to see what happens. Peace out.

Updated: I'll be adding a couple new characters to make it all interesting, I'm sorry for all the too close to the real story, hopefully this will make everyone interested.

* * *

><p>(I'm skipping the bit where Tazuna tells them about the Wave village being very poor and their condition; it's pretty much the same as the story but with Naruto actually getting it.)<p>

Team 7 were travelling on a boat to the Land of Waves, the mist thick, but this helps them remain undetected. "I-It's very hard t-to see o-out here." Hinata says, not noticing Naruto shifting closer to her.

"We should be able to see the bridge soon." The boatman informs them, using an oar to move quietly. "And the Wave country is at the base of it."

And as he said, the bridge starts to appear, most of Team 7 were astonished by how huge it was, seeing the building equipment on the bridge from a certain angle. "Wow, I bet I can get to the top in one jump!" Naruto practically yells whilst getting up to do so.

"Don't even try it Naruto." Kakashi sighs, grabbing hold of his jacket to stop him and was rocking the boat slightly.

"Will you be quiet? Why do you think we are hiding in the mist and turned the engines off? We'll be in deep trouble if Gato finds us." The boatman says warningly.

At this information, Naruto scratches the back of his head and apologises, soon sitting next to Hinata and made her blush at his closeness. "We'll be there soon." Tazuna informs them, taking a small swig at hit sake bottle.

"Tazuna...it looks as though we've avoided detection so far, but just in case, you should take the route through the forest. It will make the enemy have difficulty spotting you." The boatman tells him.

"Thanks for the information." Tazuna says, looking ahead for any sign of his village.

Unbeknownst to the team, underneath the bridge, a shadowy figure held onto a tower foundation of the bridge, watching the group getting closer to the village. "This is Kenta...they're entering Point 3, but they plan on sneaking through Point 7." The figure says, a Mist symbol seen on the figure.

"_Acknowledged, everyone, follow your orders exactly."_ A dark voice came from the wireless radio.

"Acknowledged." Everyone on the radio and Kenta says before vanishing into the mist.

Naruto's group were now within the view of the village, they entered through a tunnel that led into the village. After a few seconds, Team 7 saw the village and were surprised, even though it was having difficult times, it still has a wonder to it.

When they docked, they quickly left the boat, the boatman wished them good luck and Tazuna appreciating it. Kakashi however had a depressed look on his face, knowing if they're attacked again, it most likely won't be a Chuunin, but a Jounin.

When the group left out of sight, the boatman started moving the boat, aiming to leave before any attention from unwanted eyes. "So, where you heading?" Someone asks, making the man look and sees a man wearing traditional Mist ninja uniform, a Mist headband wrapped around his messy black hair and a breathing mask.

"Fuck!" The boatman yells in fear.

The man chuckles at the boatman's reaction. "Extra pay for people involved in this scheme." The man says and quickly tackles the boatman before they both entered the water and vanish.

Xxxxx

It has been half an hour later, Naruto's group were travelling deep in the forest, Team 7 were walking cautiously in case there are any enemy hunting for them. Naruto and Kakashi stop suddenly. Naruto was sniffing the air and has a confused look on his face, Kakashi hears something move close by, and everyone else stops when both Naruto and Kakashi stopped. "W-What is i-it N-Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asks in fear.

"...I'm not sure...I smell an animal, but...it has a scent of a person on it." Naruto says, confused because that's rare for any animal this far from people would have its smell.

"Probably just a pet that got loose." Tazuna says while Kakashi goes to investigate.

"But pets would stay near the place they would call home* for a safe haven and we're a while away from any houses." Naruto tells them, sniffing the air again.

Kakashi walks near a bush and a white rabbit jumped out in a hurry and bolts away to escape the group. "You see? It's just a rabbit." Tazuna yells in annoyance, scared that it was someone else.

Kakashi was curious about the rabbit. 'A snow rabbit, yet its spring, it shouldn't be that colour so it has been kept in a cage, most likely for the purpose of body switching.' Kakashi thought to himself and looks around. 'So...they're here already.' Kakashi says to himself, suddenly hearing another snap and went to alert immediately. "Everybody get down!" Kakashi yells whilst ducking, followed by Sasuke tackling Tazuna to the ground and Naruto tackling Hinata to the ground, they narrowly dodged being hit by a very large, spinning blade that imbedded itself into the tree in front of them.

A man appears on the hilt of the blade with his back to them. Team 7 had different reactions, Hinata is highly scared at the moment, Sasuke showed no reaction what so ever, Naruto has an interested look on his face, Kakashi also had an interested look on his face when he recognises the man while Tazuna has a nervous look on his face. "Well, well...if it isn't the Hidden Mist's missing-Nin Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi says aloud.

"Alright then, let's take this guy out." Naruto says while getting up and stretching.

"No, everyone get back, this guy's on a whole other level." Kakashi informs them, lifting his hand towards his headband. "It'll be a little tough, unless I do this."

"Hmm...You appear to be Kakashi of the Sharingan...I'll be quick and kill the old man." Zabuza looks at them as he turns his head to them.

Naruto looks interested, he's known Kakashi for awhile, but he didn't know anything about Sharingan, Tazuna looks confused while Sasuke and Hinata looked surprised by the information, Sasuke would know about Sharingan already and Hinata had heard from her clan about it.

"Surround and protect Tazuna, do not enter the fight otherwise you'll be endangered and most likely die. Zabuza, fight me first." Kakashi orders the rouge Mist ninja, holding his headband and waits.

"Hmm...I get to see the legendary Sharingan already? I'm honoured." Zabuza says.

Naruto was slightly confused and wants to ask, but he decides that it would be simpler to ask after they're safe. 'This is getting complicated...and too boring to follow.' Naruto says to himself

"You know Kakashi, when I was still a member of the Hidden Mist Assassination Team; I had a handbook with you in it. It said this about you, the man who copied over 1000 Jutsu's, Kakashi the copycat Ninja." Zabuza tells him with interest.

Naruto was getting very bored at this point, gaining a sudden impulse that he couldn't ignore, Naruto vanishes and appears midair in front of Zabuza, sending a kick his way. Zabuza is surprised a little by this child's speed and manages to duck the attack and Naruto hits the tree, severing the tree and Naruto goes back down, Zabuza pulls his sword out of the tree and vanishes.

Kakashi curses. "Naruto! What are you doing!?" He yells, trying to come up with a plan, but Naruto shortened the time as sees the boy land nearby.

"I couldn't agree more boy, too much talk and not enough blood." Zabuza's voice could be heard amongst the trees, still surprised by Naruto's strength in legs.

Naruto quickly moves to Team 7, getting an annoyed look from Kakashi and points at Tazuna, Naruto understood and jumps next to him, forming a protective circle around him with his other team members.

"O-Over there!" Hinata yells, this made everyone and see Zabuza standing on the water with one arm in the air and the other one pointing outwards with his index finger close to his lips.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." Zabuza says quietly before disappearing.

"He's gone." Naruto says, sounding slightly confused.

"He'll come after me first, but everyone be careful, Zabuza was the leader of the Assassination unit in the Hidden Mist village, so he is an expert at silent killing. You won't even notice until you're already dead, it's not like I can use my Sharingan well...but Hinata!" He yells, making her jump.

"Y-Yes K-Kakashi s-sensei?" Hinata replies nurvously.

"It can't work on your Kekkei Genkai, so activate it to locate him." Kakashi orders her.

"Y-Yes s-sensei." She replies, knowing that she's the only one that can find him.

As she was just about to activate her Byakugan, a noise came. "Eight points." Zabuza's voice is say from the mist, making her stop from fright of his deep voice.

"Where is he? I can't even smell him." Naruto says in annoyance.

"Jugular, liver, lungs, spine, subclavian artery, larynx, kidney, heart...now, which one should be my kill point?" Zabuza says, frightening almost everyone.

Kakashi took action and sent his chakra out of his body to lighten the mist, over to the Genin, Hinata was too frightened to do anything and felt like she wanted to cry and hide from the world. 'No, I can't Naruto-Kun's here, so I can't.' She told herself, but her body only could do so much.

Naruto just stood still, focusing on anything that could be danger, while Sasuke was sweating with absolute fear, thinking that it was better just to kill himself, just to end the tension. "Guys." Kakashi called, gaining their attention. "Don't worry, I'll protect you even if it kills me, I don't let my comrades die." Kakashi smiles at them.

This made everyone relax a little and Hinata gains enough confidence to try and find Zabuza, she activates her Byakugan. However, when she did so, she froze in absolute fear and quite literally peed herself a little when she spots Zabuza directly in the middle of the circle. "We'll see about that." Zabuza says, making everyone else in the circle stiffen in shock that he managed to get into the blind spot without anyone noticing. "It's over!"

Kakashi charges and in a blink of an eye and stabs a kunai into Zabuza's stomach, and somehow managing to push everyone away from Zabuza. Water started to pore out of Zabuza and explodes, covering Kakashi and the nearby Genin, making them confused and look around. "What the hell just happened?" Sasuke asks.

A dark figure appears behind Kakashi, Naruto was the first to see it. "Kakashi!" Naruto yells, disappearing again, appearing on Kakashi's back and sent a kick at Zabuza's face, making him turn into water and soon fell and lands in a puddle. 'Huh? Where did Kakashi go?" He asks himself, but then saw Kakashi appear next to Naruto.

"This is getting tricky...I thought I'd of had him." Kakashi says, hearing Zabuza's chuckle.

"You nearly did...but I expected this...I brought company." Zabuza says, soon having a small explosion was heard, soon it seemed to rain and a dark shadow appears around the group.

They look up and a giant form was coming down, making them look in shock, Kakashi quickly moved and tackles Tazuna and Sasuke while Naruto tackles Hinata. An explosion comes and a large amount of wind and dust is sent in every direction, the group narrowly dodging the thing that hit the ground.

They look and see the smoke clear, seeing a giant man, a man that was over twice the size of Kakashi. The giant man has a metallic mask that covers most of his face, almost like a gas mask with black goggles covering his eyes. He had robotic, giant arms that looks like a body builder's arms and reaches below his knees, a metal chest plate that's attached to the metal arms and up to his mask. He had a muscular 6 pack; he wore giant trousers and bare feet.

"...What the fuck is that!?" Sasuke yells, gaining the other shocked looks from the teammates and Tazuna.

"This is one of my followers, Kaiju, he's the Human Tank of the Mist." Zabuza's voice came from the mist.

"...This could be problematic." Kakashi says, trying to think of a Jutsu that would beat the giant in one hit, not believing that Chidori would be deep enough.

Kaiju stands straight, swinging his giant fist at the group, but they move back, managing to dodge it, but the force of the swing caused them to fly back and role across the wet ground. Kakashi curses, suddenly spotting Zabuza appearing several yards away behind the group, ready to sever Kakashi in half. Kakashi quickly pulls out a kunai, seeing Zabuza swing his sword at him, but Kakashi manages to block the attack with the kunai, making Kakashi's arms shake by the pressure.

"You're fast to react." Zabuza chuckles, pushing harder and making the ground crack under Kakashi.

Kakashi was trying to think of a plan, quickly managing to push the sword to the side, seeing it cut through the ground like butter. Kakashi shot up, smashing his fist into Zabuza's throat, making him gasp for air, soon getting the kunai stabbing through Zabuza's eye, but blood didn't come, water came and Kakashi's eyes widened. Zabuza appears from above, his sword above him, ready to slice through Kakashi and his water clone.

Zabuza went through his clone and Kakashi, smirking but looks in surprise when Kakashi explodes into water with his clone. Zabuza realises that Kakashi used a water clone like him and curses, spinning around and colliding with Kakashi's kunai and they were trying to overpower each other. "You're quick to react." Kakashi notes with a shallow breath, knowing that this one is the real Zabuza.

"Same to you...copying my Jutsu like a trained monkey, but I'm surprised you knew it was a clone." Zabuza says and feels the ground shaking. "Kaiju! Deal with the brats!" Zabuza orders, seeing Kaiju charge towards Kakashi's Genin and Tazuna, soon spotting that they were still recovering the force of Kaiju's punch.

Naruto coughs as he stands up, still a little surprised by what happened, soon feeling the ground shake and looks to see Kaiju, pulling his arm back to attack. Naruto saw that Hinata was hurt and her eyes closed from the pain, making his blood boils, he steps forward and growls, Kaiju launches his fist to Naruto, but Naruto tilts his head back and launches his head forward. The fist and Naruto's skull collide against each other, causing a loud crash and Kaiju stumbles backwards while Naruto crashes through a couple of trees.

Kaiju looks at his fist, seeing it dented with a skull shaped hole, no longer able to move his fingers. Naruto on the other hand was holding his head, a loud echo coming from inside his head, making Naruto feel ill and stand up, his legs shaking. Sasuke was standing within a bush with the unconscious Tazuna, having watched what happened and wonders how Naruto's skull didn't cave it.

Hinata opens her eyes, having heard the hit and sees Kaiju, becoming panicked and starts crawling away from the giant. Kaiju sees Hinata's movement and pulls back his other arm, aiming to crush Hinata, he launches his fist at the girl, hitting the ground and causes a small explosion. After a minute, the smoke clears and sees that Hinata wasn't there anymore, looking around and spots Sasuke holding onto Hinata, breathing hard to of avoided the attack.

Kaiju starts moving towards them, making metallic clicks with his good fist, he swings at the two, but Hinata manages to get away while holding Sasuke, but they were sent flying by the force once again. Kaiju rips his metal hand out of the ground, looking at the two Genin and begins walking towards them. "Extreme Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu!" Naruto yells, having two Shadow Clones, one holding a string with him and the clone moving back with a large amount of speed. "One Thousand Years of Death!" Naruto yells, launching the clone and flying towards Kaiju's backside and piercing.

Kaiju was thrown into the air, flying over Kakashi and Zabuza and making them look in confusion, crashing into the water and causing a tidal wave. Everyone looks in shock as it moves towards them, Zabuza vanishes and Kakashi looks back, seeing that Sasuke and Hinata were closest, quickly moving towards them and sees Naruto. "Naruto! Get Tazuna and move!" Kakashi orders, grabbing Hinata and Sasuke and moving fast.

Naruto has his clones puff away, looking and smelling the air, finding Tazuna since he was close and moves, grabbing Tazuna and quickly follows Kakashi. The tidal wave is moving towards them, hitting the trees and the Leaf ninja were moving fast, but the tidal wave is still moving faster. Kakashi curses, jumping onto the trees and getting as high as he could, Naruto sees this and quickly stops and bends his knees, jumping into the sky by several hundred yards, passing Kakashi who looks in shock.

Kakashi gets to the highest tree and the tidal wave hits the tree, making him nearly fall off, but he remains on the tree and watches the tidal wave grow smaller. Kakashi sighs and looks around, wondering where to go and where Zabuza went, but became distracted when Sasuke coughs hard, having used all his chakra to move fast enough to save Hinata. Hinata on the other hand was suffering from after-effects from the force she was hit by Kaiju did, even though she didn't get hit, the force of it did.

A shadow appears behind Kakashi, a giant sword swings and slices through the back of Kakashi, cutting shallowly in his back and making Kakashi yell in pain and fall towards the ground. Zabuza lands on the top of the tree that Kakashi was on, watching as Kakashi hits the ground, but he had his Genin on top. Kakashi coughs and tries to stand up, but his body is a little numb from Zabuza's shallow attack, looking at the Mist ninja and would try to defend his Genin.

"You let your guard down Kakashi...you're done for-" Zabuza began, but a sudden blunt force smashes into his shoulder, feeling it crack and Zabuza yells in pain, seeing Naruto just drop kicked him and started falling to the ground and lands with ease.

Zabuza curses in pain, his left arm unable to move and pain went through his body, knowing that it was even broken or dislocated. Zabuza glares at the remaining people, having some respect for a Genin managing to hurt him like this, but now wanted to kill the Genin. 'Killing him will be all the sweeter.' Zabuza thought to himself.

Zabuza uses his right arm to hold the blade and dives down, flying towards Kakashi and Naruto and aiming to kill them with one blow. The two Genin Kakashi was holding were getting up, they all look up, seeing Zabuza falling towards them with his sword up high. Sasuke was recovering with his chakra now, quickly doing a few hand signs and takes a deep breath. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke yells and spits out several small fireballs.

Zabuza curses and quickly blocks himself with his giant sword, blocking most of the attacks, but some slipped through and graze his limbs. Naruto appears from above, having placed Tazuna somewhere safe and is about to dropkick Zabuza, but he manages to spot Naruto before and does a quick hand sign. Naruto smashes his leg into Zabuza's back, sending him flying downwards, towards Sasuke.

Sasuke takes a quick breath and spins his leg around, colliding with Zabuza's head and sending him flying once again, quickly heading towards Hinata. She looks in shock, reacting before her brain could and smashes her palm into Zabuza's chest, unleashing a large amount of chakra into his chest and making him and her fly but the force. Hinata hits a tree, becoming winded and hurt by the collision while Zabuza roles across the ground and remains on the ground.

Kakashi looks impressed by the 'teamwork' that the hit Zabuza, he looks at the downed Mist ninja and a small explosion, showing a white, drowned looking dead rabbit. Kakashi curses in shock, not believing that Zabuza would've been able to use one hand to make a Substitution Jutsu.

Kakashi lifts his headband and looks around with his Sharingan, gaining Sasuke's attention and he looks in shock, seeing his family Kekkei Genkai. He quickly spots Zabuza and manages to avoid a swing of his sword, but spots him slowly charging towards his Genin since his Sharingan is active. Kakashi curses at this and throws his arm towards Zabuza.

Naruto was still falling and couldn't move from his fall, seeing Zabuza aiming to slice him in half, but his sword stops suddenly, looking back to see that Kakashi grabbed the hole design in his blade. Zabuza glares at Kakashi, seeing his Sharingan eye and sent a back kick, slamming into Kakashi's chest and makes him slide backwards, coughing in pain.

Naruto lands on the ground and quickly moves back, avoiding any immediate dangers, looking behind him and knew the unconscious Tazuna is in it. Zabuza's chakra was nearing its limit, knowing that he is going to have to end this soon, looking around and knew that the two other Genin other than Naruto were running on fumes, Kakashi is getting weaker and Naruto is finally getting low on air. "If you were born in the Mist village...you'd have been someone like me." Zabuza chuckles as he looks at the Genin. "But you weren't and you won't even be able to kill me, only a few lucky hits...and a dislocated arm...you will still not be able to defeat me, not even my allies were able to, hell." Zabuza tells them darkly.

Kakashi breathes deeply and looks at his Genin, knowing that he's going to go all out. "Everyone! Protect Tazuna! I'll finish this!" Kakashi orders them.

A dark aura coming from Zabuza's body, almost like a shroud, caused by the chakra escaping his body. "When I was your age, I killed so many people...I lost count, but that was during my Academy Exams, killing all my other comrades, just to pass, I even scared my Sensei...it was so much fun." Zabuza says as he releases all of his chakra, making it hard to breathe since it was filled with bloodlust. The Genin look in horror as the aura forms around Zabzua, looking like a demon, this makes Kakashi curse, not expecting this as the air pressure rises and making it harder to breath for the group.

Xxx

A few hundred yards away, two people hid in the shadows, watching this, one being considerable smaller than the other. "Looks like Zabuza isn't fooling around." The taller one says.

"Zabuza gave us orders, just watch carefully." The shorter ones tells him, watching carefully and spins a needle in his hand.

* * *

><p>*Always been true in my case, my dog escaped 2-3 times and he never went as far as the street.<p>

Sleepless D: I'm bloody tired after this, hope you enjoyed it, please review. Peace out.


	9. Hello Masked Ninja

Sleepless D: Here we go now, another chapter to what I think is very popular, Forest boy. Peace out.

Update: Just changed this story a little to fit some of the future work.

Update 25/06/12: Come on people, it's been out for ages and now I'm finding out I misspelled Inari's name?

Updated 01/04/13: Another update, but this is a change in a proper story.

* * *

><p>Zabuza looks around, his chakra becoming visible and looking like a demon, he notices that it is still wet and large puddles around the area, he quickly does several hand signs, Kakashi quickly doing the exact same hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Both Kakashi and Zabuza yell, causing a small dragon to appear and crash against each other, destroying trees and the force sends Sasuke and Hinata flying and Tazuna to slide out of the bush, soon coughing in pain and looks around in confusion.<p>

"What the hell...is happening?" Tazuna says in pain, Naruto moves back and watches as Kakashi and Zabzua clash, knowing that if he'd get involved, he or Kakashi could get hurt.

Naruto moves backwards, helping Tazuna up and looking to see Sasuke helping Hinata as they move back, seeing the Water Dragons colliding against each other. Naruto lands and slides across the wet ground, watching and then noticing movement and a shadow near him, he looks and sees the Giant that he was fighting a little while ago. Naruto quickly pushes Tazuna away, getting smashed and crashing through a tree and rolling down the wet ground.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata yells in fear, moving away from Sasuke and staggering towards Naruto. Sasuke remains focused on the giant Kaiju, seeing that he's focused of Tazuna and moving towards him, seeing that he is exhausted and in pain from being thrown around. Kaiju pulls back his left, undamaged fist, aiming to kill the old man, but Sasuke rushes forward, grabbing a branch and quickly appears in front of Kaiju, swinging the branch and smashes against the underarm of his forearm, smashing the branch and pushing it back.

Kaiju looks at his forearm, then at Sasuke as he does a few hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He yells, exhaling a large fireball which quickly consumes the giant, leaving Sasuke breathing heavily and looking at Tazuna who is getting up, exhausted and holding his side in pain.

The flames slowly vanish and Kaiju remains standing, his arms having blocked his body from the fire, his arms were red with heat and Kaiju seems to be angry. **"YOU'RE...DEAD!"** Kaiju yells with a robotic voice and holds his left hand in front of Sasuke who looks in shock, quickly crossing his arms to block the attack. However, Kaiju flicks Sasuke, making his fly backwards and smashing into Tazuna and flying, Sasuke felt pain from the heat, soon sliding across the ground with Tazuna.

Kaiju walks towards them, breathing heavily as he aims to kill the Genin and Tazuna. Naruto coughs in pain, looking and seeing Kaiju smoking and glowing red. "This is going to be a pain..." Naruto says, knowing it'll be very difficult to hit him since he's smoking hot.

"Naruto...I'm g-glad you-re a-alright." She says in a glad tone, but looking and seeing Kaiju getting closer.

Naruto pats Hinata on the shoulder, smiling at her as he sinks into the ground, leaving Hinata who stands in fear, Sasuke who is leaving his arms in the puddle since they're burnt and Tazuna breathing heavily. Kaiju gets closer and the three starts moving backwards, wondering what to do, but the ground shakes, making Kaiju stop, looking at the ground, soon seeing cracks form on the wet ground. Kaiju falls down into a pit, surprising him since it is deep and running with water that covers the ground, hitting the bottom and feeling the water run on him, turning into steam, but cooling him off.

Naruto comes out of the ground near Hinata, smirking and covered in dirt, shocking her that he dug around the giant so fast. Naruto throws two kunai and stabs into two trees that weren't destroyed before running backward quickly before it seemed like something was holding him back, soon having the three realise that the kunai had string attached to them. "Human Arrow Head!" Naruto yells, launching forward as Kaiju starts climbing out of the hole.

Naruto smashes against Kaiju's head, cracking against the metal coverings in his face before falling back into the pond that fills the pit quickly, soon filling it entirely. Everyone watching were in shock and lipped 'What the fuck?'

Naruto lands nearby the pit, breathing heavily as he rubs his head, looking to see Kaiju not getting back up and does a few hand signs. "Earth Style: Mud Wall." Naruto says and the ground beneath him shoots into the sky, showing a thick, stone/mud wall, Naruto leans towards the pond and causes the wall to fall. It and Naruto lands on the other side, making Naruto roll away and the wall covering the pond entirely, making it difficult to get in or out.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yells as she hurries over to Naruto, seeing that he is too exhausted to get back up, having difficulty breathing from exhaustion and face stuck in a puddle.

Sasuke glares at Naruto for managing to defeat the giant while Tazuna wonders if he paid too little for this team.

They hear a small explosion, looking and realising that Zabuza and Kakashi are still fighting, Sasuke starts weakly walking toward it while Hinata slides Naruto to lean against one of few trees. "Are you alright Naruto?" Hinata asks, seeing that Naruto was a little dazed and passes out. "Naruto!" Hinata yells in panic.

"Relax...I think he's...just exhausted..." Tazuna says weakly, sitting near them and prays that he doesn't get tossed around anymore.

Xxx

At a certain distance, two ninja remain hidden looking at the two scenes in confusion and shock. "They beat Kaiju..." The taller one states in surprise. "Usually takes more than Genin to do that."

"Well Zabuza is acting strangely..." The other one says, watching his fight.

"How do you mean?" The tall one asks, looking away and watching Zabuza's fight.

"He's attacking nothing while Kakashi of the Sharingan keeps his distance." The shorter one informs him. "...He must be under a Genjutsu."

"Figures...I hear the Sharingan users are strong at that." The tall one says and watches closely, waiting for the right movement to act.

Xxx

Zabuza swings his sword in different directions, getting angered and confused, attacking Kakashi, but he vanishes and then getting attacked by him. Zabuza is starting to feel the exhaustion from releasing all of his chakra to attack, he needs to finish this soon, doing a few hand signs to create a giant vortex and aiming to fire it in all directions. He is acting more on rage then thought, knowing that he'd hit everything, but forgetting that he has followers nearby.

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" Kakashi yells from behind him, he looks behind in shock that he didn't notice Kakashi there, soon realising what he said.

"What! Impossible!" Zabuza yells as he got hit by a large vortex from behind, making him crash against a few trees that gain more damage, flooding the area even more as he collides with a tree.

'Damn it!' Sasuke curses, having been close enough to have viewed the action.

Zabuza breathes heavily, in shock and soon tries to move, but he is then hit by a few Kunai and yells in pain, looking to see Kakashi up in the tree he is pinned against. "How...did you...do the Jutsu...I was about...to do?" Zabuza asks, pain going through his entire body.

"Because, I can see the future, and you're going to die." Kakashi informs him, seeing Zabuza's fear which is rare to see from a Mist ninja, but two needles suddenly impale Zabuza's neck and he collapses, having ripped the kunai out by his weight.

Kakashi looks over at a nearby tree and spots two people in a mask, standing on a branch. "You were right."The shorter of the two tells Kakashi.

Kakashi observes him and judging from his voice and size, he was on more than his late teens. He looks at the other one and knew he was much older than the other one, if he had to guess, he was a young adult but had grey camouflaged clothes much larger then he should wear. Kakashi takes a breath, and then jumps down to see if Zabuza was actually dead and checks his pulse. 'He's really dead.' Kakashi says to himself.

"Thank you very much; we've been waiting for an opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time now." Thesmaller masked person informs Kakashi, looking to see Sasuke walking towards them, then seeing Hinata and Tazuna helping the exhausted Naruto along.

Kakashi looks at the two and notices the symbol on their masks. "By your mask, I take it that you're a Hidden Mist Hunter-ninja." Kakashi remarks, seeing his Genin and employer getting closer to him, seeing Zabuza's dead body and look in shock.

"Not bad, you are correct." The taller person replies, observing the younger people.

Naruto looks at the body and tilts his head. "I see that he's...dead now...did we do that?" Naruto asks and looks at the two Mist ninja. "...Faceless people? We've...already beaten...that half faced bastard..." Naruto says, remembering the giant and half his face covered by a metal mask.

"You seem to be an interesting person." The small masked person says aloud.

"So? I've killed more interesting people then this kid can ever think of, I could've taken out Kaiju easily." The taller one chuckles.

"What? Who are you?" Sasuke asks, watching the masked people carefully.

Naruto sniffs the air weakly, still couldn't smell anything for some reason. "Never smelled them before..." Naruto says, too exhausted to know what he's saying.

"They're members of the Hidden Mist's Hunter-ninja, and they killed Zabuza." Kakashi informs them.

"Wait, these guys stopped Zabuza quicker than we did?" Sasuke asks, sounding a little annoyed by this.

"That's what happened." Kakashi tells him, sounding strange.

"But it took us ages...to beat the crap...out of the iron giant...and they did...that in no time... they killed him...in one move!" Naruto yells in annoyance, nearly passing out by yelling. "How are...they able...to do that?" Naruto wonders, licking his lips

Kakashi sighs and pats his head. "I know how you feel; in this world there are kids younger than you, yet stronger than me." At this, Sasuke looks a little frustrated by this information.

The masked people vanish from the tree and appear next to Zabuza, the taller one picks Zabuza up. "Your battle is over, and we must dispose of this body for it has many secrets." The smaller masked person tells them and did a hand sign. "Farwell." He says before they disappear.

Kakashi sighs and covers his eye with his headband. "Now we take Tazuna back home now, let's go." He informs everyone before collapsing.

Kakashi Sensei?" Everyone called, very worried now.

'I think I over did it a bit with the Sharingan.' Kakashi says to himself, feeling a little embarrassed, but glad that he's not the only one as weak as this and looks at Naruto.

Xxxxx

"Are you alright now...Um." Tazuna's daughter Tsunami asks, but forgot their names.

"Kakashi, and yes, all I need is just rest for a week or so." Kakashi informs her, looking and seeing Naruto more awake, even standing by himself.

"I-I didn't k-know that the S-Sharingan could p-put such a-a strain on the b-body." Hinata says, looking at Naruto as well and glad that he's alright.

"It's kind of like your Byakugan Hinata, you get too exhausted if you use it all the time, but you can get use to it, while I can't because it isn't natural to me." Kakashi smiles at her.

Sasuke was about to ask Kakashi what he meant by 'not natural to me', but Naruto talked first. "Hey Hinata, I've only heard about the Byakugan but I've never seen it, can you show me?" Naruto asks, having not noticed Hinata use it at all since he's always too distracted.

"W-What? I-I...umm...w-well." Hinata didn't know what to do, she was scared that if she showed him, he might find it creepy or find her ugly.

"Now Naruto, Hinata shouldn't use her chakra to show something that is used for battle." Kakashi tells him.

"Oh, sorry Hinata." Naruto replies, a little ashamed from asking her to show it.

"W-What? N-no, i-it's alright...umm..." Hinata replies to Naruto, not sure what to say.

"Kakashi, what's a Hunter-ninja?" Naruto asks, his mind dristing slightly.

Kakashi explains what a Hunter-ninja is, (I assume you lot know what one is) when he finishes, Hinata looks a little nervous of the information. "Y-You mean t-that Zabuza has b-been d-disposed of like t-that?" Hinata asks, finding it a little horrifying.

"Yes, it may be a nasty profession, but it is necessary." Kakashi says. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be getting some rest." He says and closes his eyes.

Naruto has a strange look on his face. "Why do I smell urine?" Naruto asks, now smelling it.

Hinata blushes very red, remembering that she wet herself a little in fear of finding Zabuza behind them.

"Don't tell me the water rats got in again." Tsunami complaines, Hinata slowly got up and asks where the bathroom is. "First door on the right." Tsunami informs her.

Hinata slowly walked out the room and closes the door and quickly went to change herself while Naruto wonderes why the smell disappeared.

Xxxxx

In the forest, the two masked ninja were looking over Zabuza, the taller one stood and watches as the smaller one grab a piece of equipment nearby and has it hover near Zabuza's mask. "Now, I'll remove the cloth, drain the blood and-" The smaller masked person says to himself, but was interrupted when Zabuza grabs his arm.

"That's alright, I'll do it myself." He says looking like someone who'd just died and woke up would do.

"Oh, you really are fast at waking up after dying, aren't you." The masked boy says, sounding amused.

"You should know that dying wouldn't stop me for long." Zabuza says, yanking one of the needles out of his neck forcefully.

"Well you shouldn't do that so forcefully, otherwise you 'will' die and not wake up." He warns as he removed his mask. (You know what he looks like)

"Well I'm not carrying you again, you weigh like a ton." The taller one says as he looksd around.

"Don't make me kill you boy...I hope you observed the fight Haku." Zabuza says.

"Yes, I viewed your fight and have found counters in both Kakashi of the Sharingan and the orange boy." Haku smiles.

"Good, though I must say that kid surprised me." Zabuza says, feeling his shoulder and yelling in pain, the tall one sighs, grabbing his arm and pulling, making Zabzua yell and hearing a crack. "...Thanks...they got a few good hits in and that brat dislocated my shoulder pretty good...Makes me kind of regret having to kill him at such a young age." He laughs.

"Well maybe you're getting too old Zabuza; you should give up and give me that sword of yours." The masked man chuckles.

"I'd sooner be dead then hand you my sword." Zabuza says, looking around in confusion. "Where's Kaiju?" He asks.

"That guy's stuck in a pound with a large cover, he'll be alright for half a day, since he relies on that breathing mask, we'll get him once we put you under." The man says, knowing it'll be a pain to get that giant out of the pond if he's unconscious.

Zabzua tries to move a bit more, Haku places his hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't be able to move properly for a couple of weeks, but knowing you, you'll be up in a week." Haku laughs. "Next time, will you be alright?"

"Next time, I'll defeat the Sharingan." Zabuza tells them and looks at the masked man. "And you'll be preparing for our fail safe plan, right?" Zabuza asks in a warning tone to the young man.

"Whatever Zabuza." The masked man chuckles as he tries to remember the plan to its smallest detail.

Xxxxx

Kakashi's eyes shoots open, making Naruto and Hinata panic and shot backwards. "Damn it, I nearly had his mask." Naruto complains quietly, so that Kakashi couldn't hear.

"Kakashi, are you awake?" Tsunami asks.

Kakashi didn't reply. 'What's this feeling? I feel like I'm missing something important.' Kakashi thought to himself. "No..." Kakashi says, fearing the worst.

"What's wrong Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asks, seeing the serious look in what he could see of his face.

"Well...the body erasing teams usually dispose of the body's right after killing them." Kakashi tells them.

"S-So w-what do you m-mean K-Kakashi sensei?" Hinata asks her Sansei.

"Do you remember the way the masked ninja disposed of his body?" Kakashi asks them.

"Umm...no, they took Zabuza's body." Naruto replies, thinking hard, but they did nothing but that.

"Yeah, if they needed proof of their work, then they would have just taken the head, plus did you see weapon they used to kill Zabuza with?" Kakashi asks.

Both Hinata and Sasuke thought back, Naruto was confused since he was delirious at the time, Hinata and Sasuke remember needles, it came to Sasuke first. "No way..." He says.

Then Hinata made the connection, since she knows about acupuncture points, and she was scared to say the least. "B-But t-that c-can't be..." She stutters.

"But it is." Kakashi sighs, feeling slight fear and annoyance for not realising it sooner.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tazuna asks, gaining a nod from Naruto.

"It's most likely that Zabuza is alive." Kakashi tells him.

Tazuna has a horrified face on, Tsunami looks confused while Naruto also looks confused but soon has an excited face as well. "Aren't you just over thinking on something that probably isn't true?" Tazuna asks after calming down. "Aren't Hunter-ninja supposed to kill Missing ninja?"

"Yeah, but there's too much suspicios activities that suggest that Zabuza is still alive...we don't know if they were even real Hunter Ninja." Kakashi informs him. "Even if it's just a feeling, we need to prepare in the event it is true, and I'm sure if Zabuza is dead, Gato will send someone more powerful to deal with you." Kakashi sighs, but when he notices Naruto's face, he seemed a little amused. 'He's actually excited that Zabuza might be alive.' He thought.

"S-Sensei...W-What do y-you mean by p-prepare? Y-You can't m-move" Hinata says, worried for his well being.

Kakashi chuckles at her always nervous personality, thinking of others before herself. "I'm going to train you." He tells you.

"T-Train? B-But w-we can't fight a-against him...w-we only g-got lucky on h-hurting him..." Hinata says, her voice much louder than usual, but still quite all the same, remembering their lucky few hits, but Zabuza gave off so much chakra, it was hard to breathe the last time.

"Hinata, who was it that managed to hurt Zabzua and defeat that giant Mist ninja while I fought Zabuza?" He asks her, making her look a little confused. "I can tell that you are a growing rapidly." He says. "You lot managed to fight as a team against, Naruto took on the giant easily and hurt Zabuza, Sasuke managed to fight well and went to help others, and Hinata, I noticed you manage to fight well in a life and death situation." He smiles.

Hinata blushes. 'But...I did it w-without thinking...I'll n-never reach Naruto-Kun's b-bravery and f-fighting s-skill.' She says to herself and looked at him.

"I'll be training you, you'll all be much stronger than before, you won't be able to defeat him and any others without me." Kakashi informs them.

"But...what if this Zabuza person should attack you or us while you're out training?" Tsunami asks them.

"Don't worry, a person whose put in a momentary death won't be able to use their body normally for awhile." Kakashi reassures her.

"So we can train without worrying about anything? Sounds like fun" Naruto smiles.

"That's not fun." Someone said from behind them.

"Ah Inari! Where have you been?" Tazuna yells in happiness.

"Welcome back Grandpa." Inari says, walking over to him to give him a hug.

"Inari, say hello to these people, they're the ones that protected your Grandpa." Tsunami tells him.

Inari looks at them, he turns to his mum. "They're going to die." He points.

"What was that?" Naruto yells at the boy.

"There's no way they can win against Gato." Inari says as he moves away.

"Oh yeah! I'll let you know when I kick this Gato fellow's arse! And I'll be a hero!" Naruto yells, getting angry at Inari.

Inari just looks at him like he's stupid. "There's no such thing as a hero." He states as he stops at the hallway door.

"Where are you going Inari?" Tazuna asks his grandson.

"To look at the ocean in my room." Inari says before leaving.

A few seconds pass. "Sorry about Inari." Tazuna sighs.

"It's alright." Kakashi says. "Alright everyone, time for us to get some rest." Kakashi says. "Oh, and Naruto." Kakashi smiles.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"You'll be sleeping away from me." He says, making Naruto shiver, knowing he got caught trying to see under his mask.

Several minutes later and everyone have gone to bed now and everyone was asleep but Hinata, she looks at Naruto's sleeping form. She still had a blush on when Kakashi orders Naruto to sleep with clothes on, making Naruto complain that he won't be able to sleep, but he fell asleep when his head hit the pillow. 'Naruto's so cute when he sleeps.' Hinata blushes more, only then realising that this was the first time that they were sleeping in the same room.

She blushs deeper and remained looking at him until she herself fell asleep.

Xxxxx

It is late in the night, at the ruined forest area, a few people just destroyed a large amount of rock/mud since it covered a pond. They all pull hard on a chain, pulling hard and slowly pulling out a giant body, yelling in annoyance by the weight of the man. Several minutes pass and they finally ripped him out of the pond, breathing heavily and look at him, seeing that he is still knocked out and sighing as they pull hard. "I wonder if this bastard will be up before Zabuza gets up." One of them wonders.

"He'll need a lot of repairs to be ready, there'll be a small chance of that happening, but we best get moving, we've got a lot of work to do." The leading one states in annoyance, pulling hard and wondering how this guy got his arse kicked by Genin.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Here we go, tomorrows training; hope you like my story. Peace out.<p> 


	10. Sweat, blood, train and painful backside

Sleepless D: I think that I made the last chapter a little dull, but I'll try to make this one a bit better. Peace out.

* * *

><p>The sun rieses in the Land of Waves, at Tazuna's house, Hinata feels very warm and comfortable. 'I feel like I'm in heaven.' She says to herself while smiling, she felt some shifting and she becomes confused, she opens her eyes slowly and looks for the source. She looks down and sees Naruto snuggling and holding her with his arms and legs like a baby monkey with its mother; he smiles in his sleep and snuggles deeper, that's when she notices that he's less clothed then he was when he went to bed. (Don't worry, he still has boxers on.)<p>

Hinata was slowly processing this. 'Naruto, close, holding me, smiling.' It continues as she went redder and redder with each thought, getting worse as Naruto breathes deeply and nibbles her shoulder, she goes overboard and screams in shock.

Several things happen; Naruto wakes up and covers his ears in pain, wondering where he was and if they were under attack quickly stands up, looking around for the attacker. Kakashi arose quickly, looking for any attack and cringing in pain because of it, while Sasuke just shot up and threw a Kunai towards a sound of someone moving, that someone however was Naruto. Within a second, a scream of pain and horror, having hit him in a particularly nasty place, he screams and spins around, hlding onto his arse. Hinata sees this and that the kunai had nearly hit the dead centre of his arse, she blushes harder and faints.

"Who the hell stabbed my arse?" Naruto yells in pain.

Kakashi seeing that there was no enemy present, looks at Naruto and couldn't help but chuckle at Naruto's predicament. "I believe Sasuke did that, and he literally did the meaning of tearing you a new one." He laughs, also making Sasuke smirk at the joke. (It didn't hit the hole just to let you know)

"You're dead!" Naruto yells at Sasuke as he walks towards him while clenching his knuckles, but he accidently trips over Hinata and lands face first, this makes Hinata wake up again, but passes out again when she sees Naruto's arse with the Kunai still in it close to her.

The door swung open. "Who the hell is being so loud?" Tazuna complains.

"That would be Naruto." Kakashi smiles and points to Naruto with his arse in the air and a Kunai.

"...I'll be a little worried about him being a masochist* with that Kunai there." Tazuna says.

"Yes...well, kids today can experiment." Kakashi chuckles.

Naruto got up, looking very enraged. "You're going to get it now Sasuke!" He yells, making Tazuna cringe at the thought.

"That's not going to happen in my house!" Tazuna yells as he grabs Naruto and pulls him away.

"What a very interesting morning this is." Kakashi smiles.

Xxxxx

An hour later, within the forest near Tazuna's house, Team 7 is getting ready for their training. "Ok now, I hope we're all ready for training." Kakashi smiles, Sasuke looks like he usually does, Hinata is still red as a tomato from today's events and Naruto was still holding his arse while giving Sasuke evil looks. "Good, now we'll be training to use your chakra properly." Kakashi informs them, gaining confused looks from the three Genin.

"But Kakashi sensei, we know how to use our chakras." Naruto tells him.

"Yes, but you don't know how to use it effectively." Kakashi tells them. "Even if you can release high quantities if it, it may leave the Jutsu very weak or not work at all, so then you'll be wasting energy and that would not make you fight as long."

"Alright...so what do we do?" Sasuke asks, finding it pointless.

"Like I said, you'll be learning how to control it through very hard training." Kakashi tells them with a small smile.

"W-What are w-we going t-to do?" Hinata asks, sounding nervous already.

"Tree climbing." Kakashi tells them.

Everyone was a little confused at this. "Tree climbing?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, you'll be climbing trees without your hands." He says, starting walking towards a tree. "Like so." He says and starts walking up a tree, gaining interested and surprised looks from everyone.

"I didn't know you could do that! Why didn't you teach me that when we were together?" Naruto yells in annoyance.

"Naruto, if I had given you special training while you were still at the academy, I would have been in trouble for disturbing a child's education of learning it themselves. It's different for parents and family members, but I'm not allowed to until you're my student." Kakashi explains, sweating a little since he didn't want the other two know he was training Naruto before.

"Oh..." Was all that Naruto says.

"Back to the learning now, to do this training you'll need to gather chakra to the bottom of your feet to walk up here, the feet are one of the hardest places to use chakra, once you succeed, you should be able to be any Jutsu's theoretically. This technique will also increase you stamina so that you can fight for longer." Kakashi explains and pulls out three Kunai. "But having me talking all day won't do anything; you've got to learn with your bodies." He states and throws the Kunai at their feet. "Use them to mark how high you get up the tree."

"Why?" Naruto asks.

"It's so you have a mark to surpass." Kakashi tells him. "You won't be able to walk up the tree at first so you may want to run at it to get momentum."

Naruto smirks. "No problem!" Naruto yells and the three Genin then focus chakra to their feet. "Here we go!" Naruto yells and runs very fast towards the tree, followed by the other two.

Naruto feet hit the bottom of the tree and he starts bolting up the tree, getting very high. "Naruto! Stop!" Kakashi yelled.

Naruto did just that. "Why-" he began to ask, but he just fell from very high on the tree and hit the ground hard. "Damn it!" He yells over and over again in pain.

"That's why." Kakashi sighs. "You have to use chakra to get up the tree, not by speed." Kakashi yells, he then sees Sasuke get over twenty feet up the tree before it cracks and he cuts the tree and jumps backwards. "I figured as much."

"Umm...K-Kakashi s-sensei?" Hinata calls, Kakashi and the others look and see Hinata nearly at the top of her tree. "W-Would i-it be a b-bad time t-to say t-that I d-don't like h-heights?" Hinata calls, holding onto the tree slightly.

Kakashi couldn't decide to sigh or chuckle. "Well, it seems that Hinata can control her chakra better then everyone here." He smiles. 'No surprise there, the Hyuga does have to be, to be able to their Gentle Fist technique.' Kakashi says to himself.

"Alright Hinata, you're the best!" Naruto cheers, making Hinata blush.

"That means that she is closer to being Hokage, unlike a curtain someone." Kakashi says to Naruto, gaining his attention. "And it seems that the Hyuga's are even more superior then the Uchiha clan." He now says to Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke look at each other, now they didn't want to be the last one to succeed in doing this and their determination grew. "There's no way I'm going to lose to you." Naruto grins.

"Naruto! Just a little tip." Kakashi says, gaining his attention. "Slow down and match Sasuke's speed, so that way you can't cheat." He tells him.

"You got it Kakashi sensei." Naruto smiles, rubbing the area he landed on earlier.

"Ok now Hinata, its best if you keep on training so you can increase your stamina." Kakashi says. "And hopefully you'll be a little less afraid of heights." Kakashi smiles as he walks down the tree.

Xxxxx

Several miles away, deep in the woods of the Wave country, Gato's base is active and just outside, a few rouge Mist ninja stood near a giant Mist ninja, he has metal arms, chest and lower jaw. "This is a bloody pain! He weighs a ton for fuck sake! I'm expecting overtime for this!" One of the ninja yells.

Another Mist ninja appears; he is a man wearing traditional Mist ninja uniform, a Mist headband wrapped around his messy black hair and a breathing mask. "Shut up, we've got work to do...Zabuza wasn't kidding on those Genin, they took out Kaiju, a lot of damage, we'll have to fix him up fast, before Zabuza gets back on his feet." He tells them while placing a tool box near the falled Kaiju. "You alright Kaiju?"

"**...No..."** Kaiju says in a deep voice, barely able to move.

"Well, we'll work on that." He says, ordering the others to help repair and heal Kaiju.

Xxxxx

A couple of hours pass and the three Genin are exhausted, but Naruto and Sasuke kept on going, Naruto could now go up seven feet before falling down while Sasuke manages to go to twenty four feet now.

Hinata is lying on the ground, breathing heavily, looking over to Naruto. 'How does Naruto-Kun do it?' She wonders to herself, thinking that she isn't as good as him and Sasuke.

"Damn it!" Naruto yells and walks over to Hinata. "Hey Hinata...could you give me some tips?" Naruto asks while bending down to her.

"W-What? I-I...umm...sure...N-Naruto-Kun." She says, slowly getting up.

'Hmm...Naruto is getting stronger and stronger, and now he's getting stronger by asking for help...who knows how powerful he'll be later on in life, since his chakra is above even mine. This will be an interesting experience.' Kakashi thinks to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, at the bridge, Hinata is waiting patiently by the side, looking at everything being built. "Aren't you bored all by yourself girl?" Tazuna asks, taking a short break. "Where's that blond kid and the other one?"

"W-Well, they're t-training." Hinata explains.

"And you don't have to?" Tazuna asks.

"I-I have a-already c-completed it, a-and Kakashi sensei s-said that I-I should g-guard y-you today." She tells him, going chakra exercise, trying to increase her stamina.

"You've already passed the training? No offence, but you seem weaker then the boys." Tazuna tells her, gaining a sad looking Hinata. "But I'm sure you are good in some places that they're not." He says, feeling guilty for making her sad.

Someone calls for Tazuna and he leaves Hinata alone to talk to one of the workers, Hinata could tell that it was an argument, since she sees one everyday at her home. Tazuna then walks away and towards Hinata. "W-What was t-that about?" Hinata asks the old man.

"Nothing, just an old friend giving up on hope...even some of our people have vanished." Tazuna replies with a worried tone. "We're calling it a day, but first, I need to go shopping for food."

Several minutes later, they were both walking down the crowded, dirty streets to get to the shops. 'I didn't think that it was this bad.' Hinata says to herself, feeling sad for everyone.

"Here's the shop." Tazuna says, walking into a shop with hardly any merchandise.

"There's hardly enough thing to buy here." Hinata says in disbelief.

A man walks by and sees that Hinata has a bag behind her; he reaches to steal it and grabs it. Hinata not too sure what to do, thinking it was a pervert, closed her eyes, screams in fear and shock, spinning around with her hand extended and smacked the man hard in the chops. The man is sent flying into the stands and he cries in pain. (In my opinion, even the weaker Shinobi have at least the strength of a very strong normal man)

"What happened?" Tazuna asks in surprise.

"I-I t-think I-I was vi-violated." Hinata tells in in a scared tone.

"No! All I was trying to do was steal her bag!" The man yells in pain.

Tazuna looks at him with disgust, quickly grabbing the food he needs and escorted Hinata to the cash register to pay for the food and left quickly. As they were walking down the street, Tazuna looks at Hinata. "I have to say, I was surprised back there. I'm sure he won't try that move again." He laughs, hoping that she'll be alright.

"W-What's g-going on in t-this v-village?" Hinata asks, but then something tugs her coat sleeve, she looks down and sees a dirty girl with her hands extended, hoping for something. Hinata looks sadly at the child and reaches into her bag and gave the girl a handful of sweets, the girl looks happy and ran happily down the street.

"It's what I'd call the great depression, all the adult have lost hope, that's why we need the bridge, it a symbol of courage, we need it to lose their fear and stand up for themselves again. Once the bridge is built, then the village will return to the way it was, and hopefully the people will return to the way they used to as well." Tazuna explains.

Hinata felt sorry for everyone and hoped that they would succeed.

Xxxxx

Naruto and Sasuke were charging up the tree at great speed, they manage to get half way till Naruto slips and marks his place in the tree before falling. He saw Sasuke keeps on running about several feet before marking and jumping backwards; he spots Naruto's position and curses. 'Damn, he's getting closer!' He yells to himself.

They both stood on the ground for a second, catching their breaths, Naruto took a deep breath, remembering what Hinata told him. 'All you have to do is not get too excited and focus on the tree.' Hinata told him, well...in her own stuttering way.

Naruto smirks, thinking that he's got it now and is about to charge at the tree. "Hey, Naruto!" Sasuke calls, making him stumble and regain his footing.

"What do you want? I'm trying to train here!" Naruto yells in annoyance.

"You asked Hinata for some tips, didn't you?" He asks, making Naruto look dumbstruck that Sasuke was asking that. "So...what did she say?" He asks.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Naruto yells, glaring at him.

"Then she must have been useless then, just like you." Sasuke says in annoyance, looking at the tree and was about to run up it.

"Don't say things like that!" Naruto yells, tackling Sasuke and the two started fighting and beating the shit out of each other.

Xxxxx

It's been several hours and at Tazuna's house, Team 7 and Tazuna's family are all eating dinner, well...Sasuke and Naruto were drinking theirs through a straw since Naruto's jaw was cracked, while Sasuke's lips were bleeding. "Ow!" They both yell, hurting with each swallow of their meal.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata calls, becoming worried about him. "Y-You shouldn't...h-have f-fought with S-Sasuke..."

"...Sorry..." Naruto tells her with a sad and pain filled groan at the end.

"...Yeah..." Sasuke says, cursing in pain and looks at his fist, seeing it black and brushed from smashing his fist into Naruto's jaw.

Kakashi nods in agreement. 'They really need to work on being friends...but then again...rivalry is always a problem.' He says to himself.

After dinner, Hinata is looking at a picture frame of Tazuna's family, but she notices that a piece of the picture was missing. "Umm...why is t-there a t-torn p-picture on t-the wall? It looks l-like there was s-someone else i-in the picture." Hinata says.

The family looks a little depressed when she asks, making Hinata think that she did something wrong. "It was my husband." Tsunami informs her.

"And he was a hero to the village." Tazuna tells her, Inari then stands and leaves the room, slamming the door on his way out.

"Inari!" Tsunami yells. "Father, I told you not to talk about him in front of Inari!" She yells in anger.

"Why? What happened?" Naruto asks in confusion, clenching his teeth in pain, wondering how he forgot that his jaw is fractured.

Tazuna then began on telling them what happened to Inari, his non related father and how he became a hero to the village. He went on to how Gato came to the Land of Waves and put Inari's father to death, and how Inari changed that day.

Naruto then stands up and wobbles towards the door. "Naruto, if you are thinking of training, then take the day off, you've released too much chakra today, anymore and you'll die." Kakashi informs him.

"No." Naruto says, making everyone look at him strangely. "I'm going...to prove that...there are...heroes in...this world." He tells him, remembering the Third Hokage telling him about the Forth Hokage being a hero.

* * *

><p>*Someone who likes pain and humiliation through sexually purposes.<p>

Sleepless D: I hope this chapter is better than the last one, more to come. Peace out.


	11. Done training, am I a Hero?

Sleepless D: Here's a new updated chapter, I hope you all are enjoying the story now. Peace out.

* * *

><p>It is the sixth morning of the training and Naruto is laying on the ground, sleeping like a drunk baby, or at least like one since Sasuke only managed to knock him out by a blow to his throat, causing him to pass out. The two fought each other on more than one occasion, the blond haired boy didn't realise that there is someone else nearby that took notice of him. The person walks towards him with a hand extends towards him.<p>

Xxxxx

At Tazuna's home, Hinata was rubbing her eyes to remove the sleep in them. "Good morning Hinata, did you sleep well?" Kakashi asks while smiling with his strange eye smile.

"Y-Yes Kakashi sensei." She smiles back, a little nervous. 'It would have been nicer if Naruto-Kun was there holding me again.' She says to herself, blushing at the thought.

"Did Naruto not come back last night?" Tazuna asks, looking at Sasuke, seeing a black eye and a large bump on his head with a bandage on it.

"No, he's been training harder than before when he heard you story...or Sasuke and Naruto fought again...considering that Sasuke passed out when he got here, had to mend that little head of his." Kakashi says with another smile. "But knowing them, he must either be still training or passed out from the exhaustion of training and fighting Sasuke."

"I hope he's alright, a child all alone in the forest all night." Tsunami says worryingly.

"Oh don't worry, he may not look it, but he's more than capable to fend for himself, awake or not." Kakashi informs her.

"I don't know...it wouldn't surprise me...if I killed him...dumbass." Sasuke says in annoyance while rubbing the bump.

"No, Naruto's stronger then you think!" Hinata yells, surprising everyone that she yellsed when she has never raised her voice more than a whisper, and not stutter once.

Hinata blushes in embarrassment and tries to hide in her jacket while everyone else either smiles at her or was confused by her outburst.

Xxxxx

Back to Naruto, the person's hand was near Naruto's neck, but Naruto's eyes shot open and raises his knees and digs his heals into the ground and pushes himself away from the person. However, Naruto didn't know his own leg strength and ends up sliding into a tree behind him. "Ow!" Naruto yells as he quickly stumbles up to look at the opponent.

He is slightly confused, the person looks like a normal person in pink, and the person had an amused face on. "Are you ok?" The person asks. (I assume you know who it is)

Naruto rubs his bumped head, looking at the tree and knowing that he did more damage to the tree than himself. "Yeah...who are you, and why are you here?" Naruto asks the person.

"Oh, I'm here to get some plants that are known to help healing." He smiles.

"Oh...do you need help?" Naruto asks, remembering the Hokage telling him to help anyone that he comes across.

"That would be much appreciated." He smiles again.

A few minutes pass with them picking plants, Naruto brakes the silence. "You sure are working early." He states, looking at the older boy.

"And you seem to be, tell me, what are you doing in the forest so early in the morning?" Haku asks.

"I'm just training." Naruto says, soon having a glare under his eyes. 'Damn Sasuke! Lucky hit!'

Haku looks up. "So, by the headband, I take it you're a ninja." Haku says.

"Yep!" Naruto smiles at him, getting rid of the glare under his eyes.

"So why are you training?" Haku asks him.

"To become stronger..." Naruto states, his mind drifting.

"Really? You look pretty strong already." Haku states, seeing the tree and knew his head was harder than most things, remembering Kaiju.

"Yeah, but I have to become stronger!" Naruto yells, getting excited.

Haku pauses for a second. "Why is that?" He asks him.

"So that way, I can become the best Ninja, and to become someone I respect." Naruto says, thinking of the Hokage.

"So you have someone important to you." Haku smiles.

"Important?" Naruto asks in confusion.

"Yes, someone important to you, someone that you wish to protect and that inspires you to become stronger, strong enough to protect anyone you care about." Haku tells him.

Naruto smiles as he thinks about all those that are nice to him, especially Hinata. "Yeah, I guess I do." He smiles.

Haku gets up and takes the basket of herbs, he then starts walking away. "You will become stronger, we should meet again sometime."

"Ok then." Naruto smiles and waves at him.

Sasuke then walks in the opposite direction that Haku is leaving and he looks back at him, he turns to Naruto, seeing that he's alright now. "Who was that girl?" He asks Naruto.

"Girl? That was a guy." Naruto informs him, getting a little confused.

Sasuke looks a little confused now. "How do you know?" He asks him, looking back to see the person gone.

"Well...I have a sensitive nose and if you remove the perfume, flowery smells and the sweet aroma, then you can smell a guy." (XD couldn't resist) Naruto says, making Sasuke look even more confused.

Xxxxx

Near the end of the day, at Gato's base, a Mist ninja known as the medic is working with a group on a giant lump known as Kaiju, they all step away from Kaiju. "Well, we're pretty much done." The Medic says aloud.

"Yeah, just a few extra pieces are left over." One of the others says with a chuckle.

"Well, that always how it is, especially when it's 'do it yourself' work." Another says, holding several wires and a circuit board.

"Are you alright to move, Kaiju?" The medic asks the giant.

"**...Yeah...It'll...do."** Kaiju tells him, breathing heavily and looking carefully at the base.

"Keep calm Kaiju, we've got work to do." The medic tells him.

Xxxxx

The next day, Hinata and Kakashi had stop where they believe Naruto and Sasuke were training at. "Where's Naruto? He left again by himself last night." Kakashi says, remembering two black eyes from fighting Sasuke, but Sasuke ended up with a sandal up his arse, thanks to Naruto.

"I-I hope Naruto-kun's a-alright." Hinata says in a worried tone.

All of a sudden, a Kunai drops and lands on the ground in front of them, they look up and see Naruto lying on the branch with a large grin on his face. "Is this high enough for you?" Naruto calls to them.

Hinata becomes overjoyed to see Naruto accomplish the tree walking technique. "N-Naruto-Kun, c-congratulation!" She yells, only just heard by Naruto.

"It's thanks to you Hinata!" He smiles while rubbing his bloody nose.

"Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi calls up.

"Right here." A voice says from above Naruto, he looks up and spots Sasuke standing upside down from Naruto.

"Show-off." Naruto says.

Xxxxx

It is now night time and Naruto and Sasuke are at the very top of the tree Kakashi assigned them. "Time to go back." Sasuke says.

Naruto nods. "Sure...which way's Tazuna's house again?" He asks, now rocking the top of the tree backwards and forwards.

Sasuke has a confused look on his face. "That way." He says and points.

"Great..." Naruto smirks and rocks the tip of the tree harder. "I bet I can get there before you."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow then smirks. "You think you can run in that state?" Sasuke asks.

"I don't even need to run to beat you!" Naruto declares, now rocking the tree hard enough that if he lets go, he'll either drop to the ground very hard or be flung like a rock.

"You're on." Sasuke smirks. "On the count of three, one." He says and Naruto was rocking even harder. "Two." Sasuke say and Naruto was shaking the tree that he bent it a third of the way down to the ground. 'What is that dumbass doing?' He asks himself. "Three!" Sasuke yells and starts running down the tree, Naruto just moves so that he standing on the side of the tree as in shot upwards, he was thrown like a rock in a catapult.

Sasuke looks dumbstruck as he hears Naruto sing 'I believe I can fly' towards Tazuna's home.

Xxxxx

Kakashi, Hinata and Tazuna were waiting at the dinner table. "Dinner will be ready in a minute." Tsunami calls to them.

Kakashi is about to do some small talk, but his sensitive ears starts hearing a very quick song of 'I believe I can fly' before a large bang that made the house shake. "What was that!" Tazuna yells, catching a jar from falling.

Kakashi looks up. "Well...judging by the Naruto shaped dent on your roof...I'm guessing that he's home." Kakashi informs him, making Hinata and Tazuna look up in surprise and concern and literally seeing a Naruto shaped dent.

A few seconds later, a very sweaty and tired Sasuke came running through the door. "Did...I...beat...Naruto?" He asks between breaths.

"Technically...no." Kakashi smiles and points at the roof. "Though...I think he may need help." He says as he gets up to get Naruto. After a minute, Kakashi comes in, carrying a very dirty looking Naruto.

"Naruto, are you awake?" Tazuna asks, gaining a painful nod from him.

"Good, then both you and Sasuke are going to help protect Tazuna." Kakashi tells them as he puts Naruto on a chair, Sasuke nods while Naruto does a thumbs up while his head lay on the table.

"Well...the bridge should be done in a day or so." Tazuna smiles, glad that it's so close to the end.

Inari looks at Naruto, be kept on being reminded about his father and was getting angry and upset. "Why?" Inari whispers, only just managing to be heard by Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asks, looking up at Inari.

"Why do you guys even bother, trying so hard? No matter how hard you train, you'll never beat Gato's men! You'll never be strong enough to beat him!" Inari yells.

"Don't underestimate me." Naruto mumbles.

"I'm not underestimating you! I've estimated you! And you won't win! You'll just end up like the other 'hero's' and die!" Inari yells.

"Do you even know what a hero is?" Naruto asks, gaining a confused look from Inari. "A hero is either a person who does something great and succeeds, or dies doing it or tries to at least." He says, making Inari look sad. "And I'm going to be a hero while you cry forever." He says while wobbling away from the table, but falling down and hitting the ground, gaining sighs.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It is morning, almost everyone is awake and is amused by the sight of Naruto and Hinata, this time, Naruto was sleeping on his side while Hinata was holding onto him. "Hinata..." Kakashi calls lightly, she slowly wakes up and realises that she was holding a sleeping Naruto.

There is a quiet scream since Kakashi covers her mouth, so Naruto doesn't wake up and Hinata quickly got ready, looking like a tomato. "Aren't you going to wake up Naruto?" Tsunami asks.

"No, he pushed his body to the limit yesterday...Or a better term will be Naruto pushed himself hard enough to make that dent...so he won't be able to move today." Kakashi tells her with a chuckle.

"We'll be going now." Tazuna says and the group soon follows.

Awhile later, Naruto wakes up and yells. "Where the hell is everyone?"

Tsunami looks surprised and see's Naruto run around the house. "Naruto...you're awake? Your sensei said that you should rest..." She begins saying but Naruto ran back to his room.

"I knew it! They left me behind!" Naruto yells as he put his clothes on and runs out the door faster than anyone could see, or better said, ran through the door and leaving a Naruto shaped hole in the door. "I'm off!" He yells as he runs.

"He really wants to destroy my house...or maybe he likes making my house filled with his shapes...2 Tsunami says in confusion.

Naruto starts running to the bridge, cursing them for not wakening him up, after a minute he stops and starts sniffing. 'Blood?' He says to himself and goes to investigate.

Xxxxx

"What happened here?!" Tazuna yells as he sees all his workers on the ground unconscious, he runs up to one of the workers that is only just awake. "What happened?" He asks him.

"A-A monster..." He says before passing out.

All of a sudden, a thick mist starts to descend upon them. "They're here!" Kakashi yells and they all went back to back with weapons drawn, feeling the ground shake.

"K-Kakashi s-sensei...t-this is the H-Hidden Mist J-Jutsu right?" Hinata asks, fearing on seeing Zabuza and the giant again, knowing that the shakes were the giant.

"Correct Hinata." Kakashi tells her, feeling the ground shake and knows that they're close. "Don't activate your Byakugan unless you have to, he may attack if you do." Kakashi whispers to her.

Sasuke begins to shake and a voice came from the mist. "Long time, no see Kakashi, I see you're still with those damn brat's, and he's shaking the poor thing." Zabuza laughs and five Zabuza's appear, one in front of each of them and one behind the lot of them.

"I'm shaking with excitement." Sasuke smiles, making Zabuza chuckle.

"When you're ready Sasuke." Kakashi smiles.

With that, Sasuke disappear and with a few seconds, all the Zabuza's turn into water. "Hmm...It appears the brat has grown...it looks like you have a rival Haku." Zabuza says to his companion next to him. "Kaiju, crush them!" He then yells.

The ground shakes even more, making the Leaf ninja tense and wait to see the giant, but nothing happens, waiting until a dark shadow comes above them. They quickly move, taking Tazuna as the ground they were at before explode, showing Kaiju standing there and looking carefully around, seeing the Leaf ninja.

"Kaiju looks like he wants revenge for the damage they did last time." Haku says, gaining a nod from Zabuza, becoming visible to the Leaf ninja.

Kakashi spots them and becomes confused, seeing Zabuza and the shorter 'Hunter ninja'. "I nearly forgot about him working with Zabuza the whole time...Where's the other one?" Kakashi wonders as he didn't sense anyone else nearby.

"The one you're referring to is doing something important." Zabuza chuckles as he looks at the team he wishes to kill, seeing Kaiju getting ready to kill.

"I'll take this giant bastard down." Sasuke says, making Hinata feel nervous about the soon to be battle.

'I wish Naruto-Kun was here.' She says to herself.

"Show them how good we are Sasuke!" Kakashi tells him while standing near Tazuna, protecting him from any harm.

Sasuke nods and walks toward Kaiju, glaring at him. "Bring it on you overgrown ogre." Sasuke says in a dark tone.

Kaiju roars and smashes his fist into the area Sasuke is, leaving nothing but smoke, he waits and feels a sudden blunt force smashes the side of his face. Kaiju takes a step to the side that he is hit, looking to see Sasuke and he roars again, angry that he is hit by a Genin, swinging at the Genin in midair, but he moves his body and narrowly dodges the swing. Sasuke lands on the ground, seeing Kaiju quickly swinging his foot to kick him, but Sasuke rolls away, knowing that that he'll be able to dodge easily enough, but knocking out a giant is hard enough.

The giant smashes the ground that Sasuke roles across, but Sasuke keeps moving until he sees the ground crack rapidly with each hit. Sasuke smirks as he continues to roll around, going around counter clockwise, dodging the blows, Kaiju roars in rage and starts hitting harder.

"This could be continuous..." Zabuza says in a bored tone.

"Understood..." Haku says before vanishing.

Sasuke continues to roll, seeing that the ground is slowly starting to sink and knew that a few more hits would cause it to collapse. Sasuke sees movement to his right, looking and spots Haku smashing his foot against him, causing him to stop, coughing in pain as Haku slides back, doing a hand sign. Sasuke didn't recognise it, but the water below them moves and smashes into Sasuke, making him fly into the sky. Kaiju roars in anger, swinging a powerful fist at Sasuke, making him curse as it collides and hits the ground, sliding down the wet ground and Kakashi quickly stops him.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Kakashi asks, seeing Sasuke cough, getting back up and pushing him away.

"I'm fine..." Sasuke says in a toneless voice, he looks up and a trail of blood comes from his head, leaking from his hair and running down his eye. "Naruto hits harder than you!" Sasuke yells.

Sasuke shoots forward, focusing his chakra into his feet and legs, making him move faster and smash into Haku, causing him to skid backwards in pain. 'He's as fast as me...' Haku says in surprise.

Sasuke yells as he kicks Kaiju in the leg, damaging it and making him yell in pain, Sasuke moves back and does a few hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yells, exhaling a large amount of air, covering Kaiju in flames, soon hearing him yell in shock since he didn't block.

Sasuke starts hitting the ground, causing more cracks to appear, making Kakashi look carefully and knew what Sasuke's doing. Sasuke smashes a final blow to the ground, causing the ground to collapse and the flaming Kaiju falls through a hole, making Kaiju fall and scream in shock and pain before hitting the sea. Sasuke breathes deeply, looking at the sea, seeing that Kaiju isn't getting back up and looks at Zabuza and Haku, smirking as he took out the giant.

"Impressive..." Zabzua states, looking carefully at Sasuke and seeing the water flow out through the hole and sighs. "Best try and keep our advantage." Zabuza says and takes out a scroll and drops it, having it unravel and a symbol shows on it, he does a hand sign and slams his foot into the symbol, causing a large amount of water to pour out. "Now...Haku, finish off this brat once and for all!" He orders Haku.

Haku nods and vanishes, reappearing behind Sasuke with a needle, but Sasuke counters with a kunai, the two watching each other carefully.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, at Tazuna's house, Gato's bodyguards were walking outside with a tied up Tsunami. "That really is nice skin you have, I really want to cut it." Waraji says. (It's the same as the one you watch/read, I didn't want to bore you)

"You've got a bad habit." Zori tells him when they were halfway around the corner.

"Stop!" Someone yells, they turn around and saw Inari.

"It's the kid." Waraji says.

"Get away from my mum!" Inari yells as he runs at them.

"Cut him?" Waraji asks.

"Sure." Zori smirks as he knocks out the struggling Tsunami, when Inari was a few feet away from them they both drew their swords and cut him.

A log then drops where Inari was, making them both confused. "That was close." Someone says behind them, they turn to see Naruto with Inari and his mother.

"Well, if it isn't one of the ninja Tazuna hired...think we should kill them all?" Zori smirks.

"Do ya have to ask?" Waraji smirks as they both charge.

Naruto smirks and vanishes, making them look in shock, but soon feeling pain and they yell, hitting the ground while Naruto stands between them. "Wow...I only tapped you guys." Naruto says in confusion.

Naruto ties up the guards and went to Inari and smiles. "Good work Inari; you've got what it takes to be a hero now." He smiles. "You're strong."

Inari then started crying. "I told myself that I wasn't going to cry anymore."

Naruto chuckles at this. "Can I count on you to take care of thing here with I go to the bridge?" Naruto asks.

"Y-Yes!" Inari cries even more.

Naruto smiles and vanishes, making his way to the bridge.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Hope you like the story; I've got some good ideas for the next part, please review. Peace out.<p> 


	12. Goodnight sweet prince and princess!

Sleepless D: chapter 12...I hope everyone loves the story. Peace out.

* * *

><p>From where I left off with Sasuke and Haku, they held their needle and kunai against each other, trying to overpower against each other. "Hinata! Step in front of Tazuna and make sure he doesn't leave your side! We'll leave Sasuke to handle him as well." Kakashi orders.<p>

"Y-Yes Kakashi sensei." Hinata says and hurries to Tazuna.

Haku and Sasuke feel the overflowing water running across their feet, Haku raises his unoccupied hand and starts doing hand signs with it. Sasuke and Kakashi look in surprise, not expecting him to be capable of that, when Haku finishes, he smashes his foot into the water around them, turning the water cold and then several dozen ice needles shoot out of the water and float in midair around them.

Sasuke quickly focuses chakra to his legs, and when the needles shot at him, he jumps before they hit and Haku jumps backwards and is surprised that Sasuke disappeared. He looks up and spots shuriken coming at him, he quickly starts jumping backwards to dodge them, but he notices someone landing behind him. "You're pretty slow you know, and all you can do is dodge my attacks." Sasuke smirks.

Haku quickly turns around and seez Sasuke about to attack, he tries to block, but Sasuke moves his attack to go through the block, causing Haku to fly towards Zabuza. "...Damn it, what did these brats do?" Zabuza wonders in disbelief.

"You really did underestimate my team by calling them brats, even though they won the last match, Sasuke is the number one rookie in the Hidden Leaf village, Hinata is more than capable of handling herself." Kakashi says, making Hinata blush. "And Naruto is the fastest, craziest, hard-headed, most unpredictable ninja I've ever known." Kakashi says, remembering the 'Human Arrow' and Kaiju's arse incident, a few miles away, Naruto sneezes.

Zabuza just simple starts laughing. "Haku...at this rate, we'll be driven back."

"Indeed." He simply replies and does a hand sign.

Everyone starts to notice the area just got rapidly colder than before, then the water around Sasuke shot up and ice mirrors formed. "What the!" Sasuke yells in surprise.

Haku jumps through the ice mirror in front of him and all the mirrors had Haku in them, Hinata activates her Byakugan to see what was happening. She goes into shock when she couldn't see Haku, except in the mirrors.

Kakashi charges to assist Sasuke as he stands in the middle of the mirrors, but Zabuza appears in front of him. "No, no Kakashi, I'm your opponent." Zabuza says, making Kakashi curse.

Sasuke is scared now; he isn't sure what this is. "Shall we begin?" Haku asks, not really expecting a reply, Sasuke then felt his arm get cut, then having needles flying everywhere cutting him.

Sasuke screams in pain, Hinata then saw what Haku was doing, and she believes she saees a pattern of where he was jumping to, he may be too fast for her, but she had to do something. "T-Tazuna...I-I have to l-leave y-you for a s-second." Hinata says.

"I understand..." Tazuna tells her as Hinata quickly moves to the right and threw a kunai, it flew straight towards the ice mirrors, but Haku came out of one of them and grabs the kunai.

Hinata looks in disbelief, he managed to grab it while focusing on Sasuke, then something whizzes by her and all of a sudden, a large collision could be heard. She spots Naruto attached to the mirror that Haku was in, seeing Naruto fall backwards and held his head in pain. "What the hell is that thing made of?!" Naruto yells in surprise, pushing himself back up with his hands, but his hand slides into a giant hole near him, yelling in surprise and managed to stay on the bridge. "Where the hell did that come from?" Naruto wonders aloud, seeing the bottom and sea moving slowly.

Haku slowly and woozily came partially out of the mirror; everyone saw a large crack down his mask as he held his head. "What is your head made of?" Haku asks, seeing that the mirror also had a large crack in it. 'Kakashi of the Sharingan wasn't joking on hard-headed.'

"N-Naruto-Kun!" Hinata calls, slightly excited and concerned at the same time.

Kakashi sighs. 'He really is crazy...'

"I was wondering what happened to the kid." Zabuza says and threw several shuriken at Naruto, but Haku threw needles at the shuriken to stop them. "Haku, what's the meaning of this?"

"Zabuza, please leave these kids to me." Haku asks his leader.

"Hmm...Very well Haku, you really are soft aren't you?" Zabuza says in a bemused voice.

Sasuke realises it was true. 'He only uses needles and he doesn't hit any high risk areas, and what's with these mirrors? Me and Naruto should be able to break them...even if they didn't get that much damage from Naruto.' Sasuke thinks to himself. "Naruto!" He yells and gains Naruto's attention.

"Yeah?" He replies, not noticing Haku perform a few hand seals that seem to do nothing and went back into the ice mirror.

"Attack one of the mirrors while I attack the other side!" Sasuke orders him.

"You got it!" Naruto yells and charges at a mirror, but when he jumped at the mirror, it turned into water and he splashed halfway through it before it turned to ice again. "C-C-Cold!" Naruto yells, shivering like mad.

"Damn it!" Sasuke yells. "I told you to attack when I did!"

"T-T-Too c-c-cold t-to c-care." Naruto shivers while actually making the mirror move with him.

Kakashi curses inwardly, trying to come up with a plan, Sasuke loses his patience's and did some hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He yells and shoots fire everywhere in hope that the ice will melt.

"Hot! C-C-Cold! Hot! C-C-Cold!" Naruto kept yelling, not sure which to complain about.

Sasuke spots that the ice isn't affected by his Jutsu and curses. "You can't melt these mirrors with that level of fire." Haku informs him before the needles started flying, making Naruto and Sasuke scream in pain, but Naruto had difficulty trying to block anything while in the ice, feeling pain and not realising that his hair is singed very short. "You won't be able to escape this Jutsu, to me, you are moving in slow motion." Haku tells them.

Xxx

Kakashi realises what type of Jutsu this is. "For a child being able to master a Jutsu like that..." Kakashi says in shock.

"A-A Jutsu l-like what?" Hinata asks her Sensei.

"A Kekkei Genkai." Kakashi says, making Hinata look scared.

Naruto struggles to get loose from the mirror, but was unsuccessful. "W-When I g-get out o-of t-this! I-I'm g-going to k-kick y-your arse, t-that's a-a promise!" Naruto yells through chattering teeth.

"I don't wish to kill any of you, but if I have to, then I will in order to protect someone precious to me, I can tell you all have dreams, so don't hate me for defending someone else's dream. For his dream is my dream...and I will die for it, even if I have to kill you all." Haku tells them.

Kakashi has to do something now, before it's too late; he reaches up to his headband. "I'll have to do something now and end this." Kakashi says.

"Oh...the Sharingan, is that all you have?" Zabuza asks before charging and pulling out a kunai to stab his eye.

Kakashi sees this and raises his hand to bloke the attack and the kunai stabs through his hand. "You ask if the Sharingan is all I have, yet you're still scared of it." Kakashi says, remembering Zabuza getting confused as he attacked illusions of Kakashi.

Zabuza chuckled at this, knowing the Sharingan better than before. "Well...a supreme technique is something that you don't show over and over again to an opponent." Zabuza tells him and holds onto the kunai.

"You should be honoured; you're the first to see it twice." Kakashi tells him. "But there won't be a third."

"Even if you beat me, you won't win against Haku, he has an ability to observe and plan against an opponent, and he's already seen your fight with me." Zabuza chuckles and pulls his kunai away.

"Well...I didn't show you everything." Kakashi says while showing his Sharingan.

"But I've seen enough to defeat you in a fight." He says, doing a hand sign. "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" He yells and the fog around them thickenes tremendously.

Xxx

Over to Sasuke and Naruto, they have many cuts now and were trying to make sure they don't get any fatal hits, this is tricky for Naruto who is still stuck in ice, but Sasuke is seeing that Haku was slowing down.

Xxxxx

Back to Kakashi. "Hinata! Stay near Tazuna!" He orders her.

"Y-Yes K-Kakashi sensei!" She yells and jumps back to his side.

'This mist is too thick...even Zabuza shouldn't see anything.' Kakashi thinks for himself, he then hears shuriken flying towards him and he blocks them all, narrowly blocking them by sound alone.

"Impressive Kakashi, you managed to block them all." Zabuza says behind him.

Kakashi turns around and sees Zabuza with his eyes closed. 'His eyes are closed?' He asks himself in confusion.

"Next time you see me, It'll be too late...you've relied on you Sharingan too much." Zabuza says as he disappears into the mist, he then starts explaining how he figured out his technique of the Sharingan, from what he's heard and saw it. (If you don't know, watch and read Naruto)

Kakashi was panicking, and calms himself down and thought on where he'll most likely go, and then it hits him. 'Oh no!'

Over to Hinata and Tazuna, Zabuza appears behind and Hinata panics and turns around to see Zabuza about to attack, Kakashi appears in front of him. "Too late!" Zabuza yells slicing at him and Hinata screams in terror as blood flies in the air.

Xxx

Naruto hear this and starts panicking. 'That's Hinata!' He yells to himself and found a hidden power and manages to break the mirror he was in, but he collapses when he hit the floor, mostly of exhaustion.

Haku and Sasuke were surprised by this. 'He managed to break the mirror? And this boy is managing to block all fatal attacks? They really are something else.' Haku says to himself. "I'll end this now." Haku says and throws the needles at them.

Sasuke manages to dodge and grab Naruto so he didn't get hit as well, Haku is shocked by this and when he saw Sasuke's eyes, he then understood. His Sharingan was now active; Haku then looks at Naruto and saw that as an opening to hit Sasuke and charges at him. 'Damn it! He's after Naruto' Sasuke curses and charges.

Xxx

Back to Kakashi, he is holding his side that was cut. "Oh my, did you get slower Kakashi?" Zabuza asks with a dark voice.

Hinata is panicking and felt there was something behind her, she looks and saw Haku emerging from the icy water surrounding them. (Remember that he did a hand sign before going back into the mirror) She screams and Haku threw needles at her, she jumps in front of Tazuna and she collapses, making Kakashi and Tazuna stare in disbelief.

"Ah...Haku's ice clones, much harder to break than water clones." Zabuza smirked. "All your students are probably dead now."

Tazuna knelt down and checked on Hinata's pulse, but he couldn't find one. "She's gone." Tazuna says, looking very sad.

"Oh well, you can apologise to them in the afterlife." Zabuza laughs.

Something in Kakashi snaps, and when Zabuza disappears into the mist, he turns to the ice clone and vanishes, appearing behind the Ice clone and it turns into shards, completely obliterated it. The Ice clone looks in shock and some form of fear while he hits the ground, Kakashi then starts walking forward and took out a scroll.

Xxx

Naruto slowly sits up and sees Haku on the watery ground and Sasuke standing in front of him. "Sasuke...you did it?" Naruto asks in disbelief, he looks at Sasuke and becomes horrified when he sees several needles sticking out of him.

"What's with the face? You look like a dumbass." Sasuke says.

"Why?" Naruto asks, looking in horror.

"I don't know...my body just moved by itself." Sasuke tells him as he fell backwards and Naruto caught him, but when he sees his still eyes, he was upset.

"He died protecting a person precious to him; he and your other friend deserve respect." Haku says and gains attention from Naruto who becomes confused, but remains focused on Sasuke.

"My friend?" Naruto asks, not looking away from Sasuke.

"The girl died protecting the old man." He tells him as he re-entered the ice mirror, making Naruto shiver in anger as he felt something inside him grow.

Naruto looks up and Haku is surprised to say the least, Naruto's eyes were full of killing intent. "I'll kill you!" Naruto yells in rage, not sounding like himself as chakra could actually be seen running everywhere.

"What is this chakra?" Haku wonders aloud, seeing the chakra form a fox like creature, Haku then sees Naruto's hand heal from scratches.

Xxx

Kakashi is taken out of his rage while Zabuza stops altogether. "Is that Zabuza?" Kakashi wonders to himself. 'No...It's too evil; it has to be the Nine Tailed Fox!' He says as his eyes widen, never forgetting the sense of it when the beast attacked the village

Zabuza is along the same lines, but didn't know what sort of chakra it was. 'It can't be Kakashi's.' He says to himself.

'Has the seal broken?' Kakashi asks himself. 'No...It's only weakened and let some of its chakra out.' Kakashi sighs, he quickly unrolls the scroll and smears some blood on it, he rolls it up again and did some hand signs. "We hardly have any time now Zabuza, I'll end this quickly!" Kakashi yells.

Xxxxx

Naruto charges at the mirror Haku was in as he threw needles at him, Naruto roars and the needles were deflected by the roar. Naruto looks and sees Haku wasn't in the mirror anymore, he then looks up and spots Haku dropping from the mirror to attack him, but Naruto dodges the attack; Haku lands and quickly tries to get into another mirror. Naruto appears and grabs Haku's wrist, making Haku look in shock by the speed of the boy is now; Naruto then roars and let a large amount of chakra escape, causing the mirrors to shatter.

Haku tries to deflect the chakra, but Naruto then snaps his wrist and slams him into the ground, he puts his feet on either side of him and grabs his collar. Naruto continues to have chakra escape from his body, making it hard to breathe for Haku. "I! Will! Kill! You!" Naruto roars and leans backwards at ridiculous proportions, then sending his head flying at Haku's, smashing them together and Haku has his head collide into the ground, hard. Haku feels nothing but pain as his mask crumbles into nothing while Naruto smashes his heel into his chest, feeling his ribs crack, he was about to do it again, but Naruto turns back to normal when he sees Haku's face.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: And there we are, next chapter will be the conclusion hopefully, please review. Peace out.<p> 


	13. Goodbye Zabuza, Haku and everyone

Sleepless D: Final chapter of the Wave Arc, I can tell you're enjoying it, otherwise you wouldn't be reading it. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Naruto looks in disbelief; he is looking at the nice guy from the forest, always finding it hard to smell people while the mist surrounds them. "It's you...the guy from the forest..." Naruto says, seeing Haku cough up blood, he knew that he at least had a migraine and some cracked ribs from the hits, he'll be lucky to move today.<p>

"Why don't...you finish me..." Haku says between breaths. "I killed...your precious...friends..."

Naruto looks back at Sasuke, his anger raises again, but not enough to draw the Nine Tail's chakra, he smashes his foot onto Haku's chest, feeling a few more ribs crack. "Damn you!" Naruto curses, tears running down his cheek.

Haku coughs up more blood. "Where did...you're killing...intent go?" Haku asks him. "You can't...kill me...with that...you have...to kill me..." Haku tells him, trying not to show how much he's in.

"Why?" Naruto asks, wanting to kill him anyway, but was confused by him saying he has to.

"I'm too...weak for...Zabuza, he...doesn't deserve...me, a failure..." Haku tells him.

"And you're a failure?" Naruto says in disbelief, he'd nearly kicked his arse and then some with just one move, remembering that cold pain of being stuck in an ice mirror.

"Yes, I've...failed to...serve the...one precious...to me..." Haku tells him, gritting his teeth in pain.

"Well, you picked a bad choice to call precious." Naruto tells him, wondering why someone would follow a guy with no eyebrows and a demonic chakra that could choke a chicken. "Picking someone that takes money from bad men, and that's the only person that's precious to you?"

Haku began telling him about his tragic past and how the people with Kekkei Genkai were looked down on, and killed when found, and of his father killing his mother. "I then...realised the...most painful...thing." Haku says to Naruto, his voice cracking and making Naruto more curious.

"And what's that?"

"Being unnecessary." He says, making Naruto look at him with pity, he then tells him that Zabuza had made him necessary again as a weapon. 'But I failed you Zabuza, I hope you forgive me in the next life.' Haku said to himself. "Kill me..." Haku told Naruto.

Xxx

Kakashi slams the scroll onto the ground. "Summoning: Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu!" He whispers.

"I'm not sure what you just did Kakashi, but it doesn't matter since you won't be able to find me, I can find you though." Zabuza laughs, but then hears a strange noise coming at him, the ground then smashes and dogs start to bite at him, soon making him unable to move.

"If you can't use your eyes and ears, then use your nose." Kakashi says as he starts walking forward, soon seeing Zabuza being held by his dogs. "Didn't you say something about not finding you?"

"You got lucky!" Zabuza says with venom in his voice.

"That's all you need...and seeing that the mist has cleared, I can see your death." Kakashi tells him.

"My death? Enough of your bullshit." Zabuza tells him in a dark tone.

"This time, I'll make sure you die, and you won't be saved this time." Kakashi tells him. "But before our final farewell, I know that your goals and they went too far, trying to assassinate the Mizukage and cause a coup d'état, even the Hidden Leaf village heard about that." Kakashi tells him, performing some hand seals and points his hand downwards and lightning could be seen in his hand.

'There's enough chakra in his had to be seen!' Zabuza says to himself, feeling a little nervous now.

"Zabuza, you're going to be put down for trying to destroy this countries courage." Kakashi says. "Your ambitions sacrifice many people, that's not what a Shinobi should do."

"Quit lecturing me." Zabuza says, having his reasons for attacking the Mizukage and trying to regain the power he lost.

"I'll give you one chance." Kakashi says, gaining Zabuza's attention again. "Surrender...or you will die."

Xxx

"Why don't...you kill me?" Haku asks Naruto, pain getting worse.

"Because I'd rather see you suffer watching Zabuza's suffering before I kill you." Naruto tells, walking away from him, even Naruto felt a shiver of darkness from that choice.

Xxx

"I won't give up until the fat lady sings." Zabuza tells him.

Kakashi charges at Zabuza, he is only two feet away before the summoned dogs disappear in a puff of smoke and Zabuza quickly dodges Kakashi's attack. Kakashi is shocked to say the least and turns to see half of what remains of the Haku ice clone stabbing the scroll on the ground. "Shit!" He yells. "I thought I destroyed that clone!"

"The ice clones are harder to destroy then normal clones; they can slowly regain its ice if left in water." Zabuza tells him, taking out his sword to attack Kakashi, but Kakashi jumps away before it hit and sent a kunai with an exploding tag at the ice clone and explodes.

"What the?" Naruto says, seeing Kakashi now that the mist has clears more.

"Naruto! You're ok!" Kakashi says, he turns around and sees Tazuna unharmed, staying near the still Hinata. "Naruto! Protect Tazuna!" He orders.

"Ok Kakashi sensei." He says, jumping over to Tazuna but stops when he sees Hinata, tears slowly went to his eyes and he slowly went to Hinata.

"Kakashi! Don't forget you're fighting me!" Zabuza yells as he charges him, his chakra escaping his body, becoming dark and demon like, Kakashi curses and Kakashi counters rather easily with a kick to the stomach. However, Kakashi curses since his stomach is harder than before and hurt his foot, Kakashi quickly rolls backwards while pulling out a kunai. Zabuza continues to swing rapidly at Kakashi, but Kakashi dodges the attack, soon ducking under a swing and sees an opening, stabbing the kunai into Zabuza's left arm, rendering it useless. 'Why can't I keep up with him?' He wonders, believing that he's powerful and more chakra than him.

He charges again to attack, but Kakashi disappears and held a kunai by his neck. "You haven't noticed? You're just getting weaker, right now, you're just wasting chakra." Kakashi informs him, feeling less water and knew the scroll Zabuza used is out of fresh water for Haku.

"What's going on here then?" A new voice came from the end of the bridge, making everyone look to see a short man. "Zabuza, you're getting your arse kicked...how disappointing." He says, looking around and wondering where that giant that Zabuza took with him.

"What are you doing here Gato?" Zabuza asks his employer, not really interested in him as there are about a hundred men behind him, soon having his chakra lessen and looks at them carefully. "And what's with these men? Finally gotten the numbers you want to kiss your arse?"

Gato glares at him. "There's a change of plan Zabuza, I've decided that I won't pay you, and I'm going to have you killed." Gato smiles. "It's simple to have expensive ninja attack one another, once weakened, I just kill them off with numbers, it's cheap and effective. Zabuza, the devil of the Hidden Mist, what a joke, you're just a baby devil." Gato laughs. "Plus I hired men to finish off your little group of followers; they must be dead by now."

"Kakashi, I'm sorry, but our fight is over; I have no reason to kill Tazuna anymore, so no hard feelings." Zabuza said, making everyone confused.

"No hard feeling! You killed my friends you bastard!" Naruto yells in anger, tears running down his cheeks.

"If my guess is right, then Haku didn't kill them, he only put them in a temporary death." Zabuza informs Naruto, looking at the immobile Haku.

"Yes Zabuza..." Haku simply says, making Naruto feel relieved.

"You're always too good Haku." Zabuza says to him, smirking slightly. "I'm glad you're still like that." He says, lifting his sword with his one good arm.

"Zabuza..." Haku smiles. "If we don't...make it out...of this...then know that...it has been...wonderful serving...under you."

Zabuza looks a little depressed at this. "You've been a good kid." Zabuza says, taking a step forward. (A little off character, but this is my story)

"So even the Demon of the Hidden Mist has feeling..." Kakashi says in a bemused voice.

Zabuza glares at Kakashi, but let it slide for now. "Hey Gato!" He yells, gaining his attention. "You should know I anticipated this problem and had my followers ready to steal and kill everything and everyone you had at the base when you left!" He tells him, making Gato look very angry and hopes that his men managed to kill them off before they acted.

Xxx

At Gato's base, its windows and certain areas of the base are smoking and ruined a few Shinobi standing outside, covered in blood and breathing heavily. "Man, what a pain." The youngest one of the group says, looking at the base, knowing that there are a few areas that still have Gato's men barricaded, but they knew there is nothing valuable in them.

"Hey! Kenta! What should we do with the prisoners?" One of the Shinobi asks, looking at Gato's unarmed men and some prisoners from the Wave country that Gato had taken.

The medical ninja looks at the people, sighing as he looks at the few, large bags of money. "Let them go, we've got what Zabuza ordered to get, we've got enough to buy a nation." Kenta says, seeing Gato's men become less panicked and ran while the villagers thank Kami for their lives saved.

"We've got to move to the arranged place with Zabzua now." The youngest one says, wearing a mask and holding a smoking katana.

Xxx

Gato looks in horror, seeing Zabuza charge towards him, making him run behind his guards, running farther away from him.

Kakashi was going to help, but notices some guards coming up from behind them from a different boat. "Naruto! Defend Tazuna-" Kakashi began to yell, but Naruto summons two clones and was running backwards.

"No Kakashi sensei! You look after Tazuna while I take care of these guys!" Naruto yells and is launches towards the large group of guards; the two clones quickly went to the 'dead' companions and Haku to defend them. Naruto shot down the middle of the guards, causing a long path that Zabuza went through and slices at the guards as he went through.

Naruto summons several shadow clones to attack and distracts the other guards from Zabuza, he runs through getting a cut here and there, but one of the guards tries to slice his head off. It is stopped forcefully and he looks to see Zabuza grabbed it with his teeth, now showing his mouth since he cut through the bandages; Zabuza manages to break the sword with his teeth and quickly spins around, stabbing the blade into the man, killing him.

Zabuza slices through the men until he cuts through and sees Gato with a scared look on his face, seeing a couple of guards stab into his back, but Zabuza didn't move. "I'll see you in hell Gato!" Zabuza yells, slicing through the guards around him and charges towards him, his chakra excaping his body and forming a demon like aura, vanishing and slicing through Gato. The guards look in shock as their employer's head flies from his body and fly into the sea, soon having the body falling back fall into the sea. Naruto is thrown out of the group and lands next to Zabuza, he looks at the group of mercenaries and they look scared.

Someone screams in pain at the back and they look to see a bolt in his back, they look to see the entire village armed with everything they had, the group look terrified now. Kakashi pushes them over the edge when he performed Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu and they all jumped to the boat they arrived in.

They start jumping and getting onto the boat, not realising a dark figure in the water, the ship shakes and a metal fist stabs through the centre. The mercenaries scream in horror and fear, believing it's a sea monster and start attacking it, but Kaiju rips himself out of the bottom, smashing the mercenaries away. "Kill the sea monster!" One of them yells, seeing Kaiju stand on the boat as a few chop at his legs, Kaiju bends his knees and jumps, causing the ship to shatter and people to scream in shock.

Kaiju lands on the bridge, causing it to shake slightly, the giant looks back and sees the ship sink and mercenaries swimming for the shore nearby, seeing some drown. "Kaiju...stand down." Zabzua orders his giant follower.

After a few minutes and little to no mercenaries were left, every one of the villagers looks cautiously at Zabuza and his two companions, some scared of the giant. "Don't worry; I won't kill any of you." Zabuza says, kneeling next to Haku.

"Hey Naruto! Hinata and Sasuke are awake now!" Tazuna yells, making him run and tackle Hinata as she is getting up.

"Hinata! I'm glad you're alright!" He yells, making her blush and nearly passed out.

"N-Naruto-Kun? W-What happened?" She asks, looking around and seeing the giant once again and becomes scared, wondering why he's just standing there.

"It's a long story, but we're safe now." Naruto smiles and helps her up and walks towards Zabuza, closely followed by Sasuke, they were both shocked when they saw Zabuza and Haku were also alive and not tied up.

"Don't worry; I'm not the enemy anymore." Zabuza tells them.

"What do you plan to do now?" Naruto asks Zabuza.

"Not sure...I now have money." Zabuza says, knowing that his followers wouldn't fail. "...but I don't want to try the coup d'état again, that was bloody enough." He says.

Naruto then remembers something that Kakashi said. "Hey Kakashi sensei?" He calls, gaining his attention. "Didn't you say that the Wave village doesn't have any ninja to protect them?"

"Yes...why?" Kakashi asks in confusion.

"Why doesn't Zabuza start a Hidden village here?" He asks, making everyone look at him in disbelief.

Zabuza raises his small eyebrow at the thought. "Not a bad plan...it's a different way to what I wanted..." Zabuza says, considering the idea.

Every one of the villagers was getting nervous now. "But we're a poor country; there wouldn't be any point of having one." Someone says, gaining several nods.

"I can give you most of Gato's loot." Zabuza tells them, gaining everyone's interest. "And with the bridge, it makes the land easier to attack." He informs them. "I may not be loyal, but I've come to like this place."

Tazuna steps forward. "You killed Gato, so you're a friend in my book...even if you tried to kill me beforehand." He says and extends his hand, Zabuza extends his good arm and they shake, at that everyone welcomes him and asks for details on how he killed Gato.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A couple of days pass, Team 7 were just outside the newly built and repaired bridge that was finished quickly because of the help Zabuza's followers did. The group are saying farewell to Tazuna and his family, plus Zabuza with a bandaged arm and Haku who is on stilts. "It's a lovely bridge Tazuna." Kakashi smiles.

"Well it's thanks to you that it's built...but it'll be sad to see you go." Tazuna says.

"Thanks for taking care of us while we were here." Kakashi says.

"We'll come back to visit." Naruto says.

"Y-Yes, w-we will." Hinata says.

"Y-You better." Inari says with tears in his eyes.

"We hope to see you again." Haku says with a smile.

"See ya!" Naruto yells as his team walks across the bridge.

"That really is a strange kid." Zabuza says.

"Yeah, but without him, he wouldn't have changed Inari's heart, which changed the villager's heart." Tazuna smiles.

"So what are you going to call the bridge?" Haku asks.

"Oh that? I thought of the perfect name for it." Tazuna says.

"And that is?" Tsunami asks.

"The Great Naruto Bridge." Tazuna tells them.

"Not bad." Zabuza says as he walks away with Haku. "I'm sure it will be known to everyone."

"Hey Zabuza?!" Someone calls, he turned to see a tall, young man wearing a mask and grey camouflage clothes walking up to them. "You won't believe the things we found out in this village." The man says as he gestures them to follow. "We'll have this into a Hidden village in no time because of it." He chuckles.

Xxxxx

"I hope everyone learnt from that experience." Kakashi says, making the Gennin look at him. "Missions can always be that dangerous, but not go as smoothly." Kakashi tells them.

"So you're going to teach us more stuff so we can handle them?" Naruto asks excitedly.

"I may have to think about it." Kakashi smiles, making Naruto look annoyed as they reach the end of the bridge, waving at the Giant Kaiju who stands guard of the bridge, scaring most people, but scaring Gato's old guards even more.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: End of the Wave arc! What happens next? Have to read to find out. Peace out.<p> 


	14. Chuunin exams and new opponents

Sleepless D: It's been bloody hard doing this, I had finished this chapter and started the next one but my memory stick that had all my work broke, so I had to start all over again! If anyone says anything bad about this story...I'm going to kick some ARSE! PEACE OUT!

Update: Wow, forgot about this :P funny shit, hope you're all enjoying it so far. Peace out.

* * *

><p>It has been a few weeks since Team 7 came back from the Wave country's main town, know known as the Hidden Wave village. The Hokage was and still is a little sceptical to the knowledge that the Wave country is being controlled by a Missing-Ninja. However, it has been a benefit for the Hidden Leaf village, the Wave country has made stronger bonds to the Fire country. The Wave country has agreed to the terms with the other allied nations, paying a sum of money for the country's support and assistance. The Wave country even agreed to the Shinobi teaching methods and Ninja exams, Team 7 was congratulated on their 'successful' mission.<p>

Within the Hidden Leaf village, Team 7 are waiting for their Sensei to show up, he's now two hours late and Naruto is sleeping against a tree while Hinata stares dreamily at him as he slept. Sasuke is just standing there, not paying attention to anyone, but did give occasional glances at Hinata staring at Naruto. After a few more minutes, Kakashi appears, waving with his strange eye smile. "Sorry I'm late, I crossed a black cat and took the long..." Kakashi began, but realises no one is paying attention to him.

Kakashi walks closer and Sasuke acknowledges Kakashi by looking away from Hinata looks at him, Hinata however is still focused on Naruto. 'Naruto's so cute when he sleeps.' Hinata says to herself while blushing.

Kakashi walks behind her and went down to her level. "Hinata..." Kakashi calls softly, making Hinata brake from her daydream and turns around to see Kakashi behind her, she screams with fright and Naruto shoots up with his fist in the air, ready to kick anyone's arse. "False alarm small guy." Kakashi smiles while standing up straight again.

Naruto looks at the sun; he soon learns the time from its position throughout the years and glares at Kakashi. "You're late...yet earlier than usual."

"Am I?" Kakashi smiles innocently. "Well...I'll have to be more late next time." Kakashi laughesd, making everyone look at him annoyingly. "Now, I've got a D Rank mission, and this mission benefits us because it improves teamwork, which I've noticed has increased and then decreased since the Wave mission." Kakashi notes.

"Why? Mine and Hinata's have improved since then, Sasuke on the other hand..." Naruto shrugs making Sasuke glare at him.

"Well I can work alright with Hinata well enough, you're just a knuckle head that jumps in without planning." Sasuke replies in annoyance.

"And what do you do?" Naruto asks Sasuke in a sarcastic tone.

"I plan ahead before attacking." Sasuke states in annoyance, the two glaring at each other, having enough sparks between the two to light a light bulb

"Yes...but we need all team members to use teamwork, otherwise it could lead to problems later on...worse than it is now...So follow me." Kakashi orders them, walking towards the mission location.

Xxxxx

"That bloody hurt!" Naruto yells, holding his slightly bruised foot as Hinata applies the Hyuga healing ointment to his slightly bleeding toes.

"It's not my problem that you didn't catch it." Sasuke tells him.

"Yes it is your problem! Cause you could see I had my hands full! And I know you did it deliberately!" Naruto yells. "Throwing it and having it hit my head and then making the stuff in my arms fall on my toes!"

"You're just not fast enough." Sasuke tells him and looks at him. "And you should be worrying about your head more, the crate was filled with weights to some guy called Gai, it was hard enough to pass."

"So you did do it on purpose!" Naruto yells, pointing at him. "You do it with the weights! And the past three boxes of pillows weren't heavy enough to distract me!"

Sasuke glares at him. "If you were as strong as me, you would've easily done the job correctly." Sasuke tells him

"I'm stronger then you! You were just slower than me and sent that thing flying at me while I was doing something else!" Naruto yells again, nearly making Hinata drop the jug of ointment in her hands.

"Well a strong ninja would have at least sensed it coming." Sasuke replies.

'Their teamwork needs more then saving...it needs to be put down and replaced.' Kakashi sighs and looks at the sky to see a brown eagle. "Well...we're done for the day, I'll give the mission details and I suggest you all work on teamwork while I'm gone." Kakashi tells them before her puffs into smoke.

"I'm going home." Sasuke murmurs and walks away, leaving Naruto and Hinata there. "Hey Hinata." Naruto calls.

"Y-Yes Naruto-Kun?" Hinata rplies, blushing in response.

"Do you want to work on our teamwork skills?" He asks her with a smile, Hinata blushes even more and quickly nods, Naruto walks with Hinata, taking her hand and making her blush even more.

They walk for a few minutes, walking through shortcuts and soon come across a 'square' rock. Hinata is too busy daydreaming to notice and Naruto just steps on it, causing it to collapse and shocked screams are heard. Hinata becomes confused while Naruto ignores it, soon having three children roll out of the square rock, complaining that Naruto stepped on them. "Watch where you're going Naruto!" The young leader of the group yells in anger.

"Then you shouldn't disguise yourselves as an unrealistic moving rock." Naruto tells him, looking at him now while Hinata giggles, seeing the square rock and knew a blind man could see through that.

"It took me a month to make all that!" The boy yells, kicking the rock disguise in annoyance.

"Hello Naruto." The girl of the group says, bowing with the child with glasses.

Naruto nods his head in reply. "So what do you want Konohamaru?" Naruto asks him, remembering meeting the strange child when he first came to the Hidden Leaf village, not knowing why Konohamaru took a liking to him, but he just lets it be.

"You know what I want!" Konohamaru yells in annoyance, pulling out a very dull kunai. "I'll beat the crap out of-" He began, but Naruto appears next to him and smashes his fist into Konohamaru's skull, making him fall and cry in pain. "W-What did you do that for!?" He yells in pain.

"I told you not to use that language." Naruto tells him, remembering getting a few beatings from the Hokage and Kakashi for saying rude words he learnt from the Orange Book, trying to stop any suspicion for their collection.

"Sorry Naruto…but I will beat you this time!" Konohamaru yells, rushing forward while Naruto easily avoids it while walking towards Hinata.

"I'm a little busy at the moment Konohamaru." Naruto tells him, nodding to Hinata while Konohamaru looks, seeing Hinata.

"..Damn, she's cute, she your girlfriend?" Konohamaru grins.

Naruto looks at Hinata and replies. "Yeah, she's my girl friend." Naruto tells him, making Hinata blush hard and faint. Hinata knew that he didn't know what a girlfriend was, but she couldn't help but faint. "Ah damn it." Naruto complains as he catches Hinata.

"What happened to her boss?" Konohamaru yells, becoming worried by what happened to her.

"She fainted again." Naruto replies.

"Again? You mean this happens all the time?" He asks Naruto, looking at Hinata and mentally compared her to a tomato by her colour.

"Yeah, but I'm not too sure why." Naruto explains.

"Maybe see's ill." Udon says.

"Who knows." Naruto says, gently shaking her.

She slowly wakes up and wonders what happened, seeing that she's in Naruto's arms and she blushes even harder. "W-What happened?" She asks nervously.

"You fainted again." Naruto smiles, making her blush harder before she stands up straight.

"I…I'm sorry." She tells him, but Naruto just chuckles in response.

"Good, she is okay…now defend yourself Naruto!" Konohamaru yells, charging and missing the quick Naruto who sighs in response.

"We can head to the training ground; he should give up about halfway there." Naruto tells her, gaining a small, simple smile from the still blushing Hinata as they walk away. Hinata watches Naruto easily avoid the attacks, either by stepping out of the way, or jumping/rolling away, just to keep it interesting for Konohamaru, so he thinks he's got Naruto on the edge.

"Moegi! Udon! Help a guy out will you!?" Konohamaru yells in annoyance, gaining a nod from the two as they pull out dull kunai and charge.

Naruto smirks, jumping away from them and kept jogging at a slow pace from the children, being much faster than them. Naruto really isn't looking on where he was going, but he knew the place like the back of his hand, thinking on the similar lines to himself before looking at his hand, finding something that wasn't there before and becomes confused. Naruto turns a corner backwards and hits something hard and soft, feeling like a person, but his head was somewhere soft.

Naruto turns around to apologise, but he hears an angry yell and something big and hard hit his face, making him roll backwards by the force. "Ow! My nose!" Naruto yells in anger, looking to see a blond haired woman holding what looks like a sealed giant fan in her hands with a Naruto's face shaped imprint on it.

"That's what you get for running into me you little pervert!" The woman yells, soon gaining a chuckle from a guy in black and had a wrapped up object on his back watches in bemusement.

"Strange, I'm usually the one that beats up brats." He states while crossing his arms.

The group quickly go around the corner by the sound of something hard colliding with something even harder. "Naruto!" Konohamaru yells, rushing forward, not noticing Kankuro smirking and waving his hand and pulling his arm back. This causes Konohamaru to fly towards Kankuro, being caught by him who smashes the child into the fence wall, smirking.

"Annoying brats as well, I hate those younger than me." Kankuro states while Konohamaru coughs in pain, soon hearing Temari yelling in shock and anger, he looks to see her fan have a Naruto faced imprint on the fan's side. "...And I thought it looked ugly before." Kankuro laughs, gaining a glare from him. "Want another swing at him?" Kankuro asks her while looking at the others with him, Kankuro looks, seeing Hinata and tilts his head. 'Not bad...nice looking arse for a girl.' Kankuro thought to himself.

"Yes." Temari orders her younger brother.

Kankuro smirks and waves his hand while Naruto starts getting up, causing him to stop before he starts sliding forward, making him confused before he is thrown towards them. Temari swings her fan again, aiming to hit him in the side, but Naruto saw this coming and moves his hand, grabbing the fan from above and launches himself over it. Temari and Kankuro look in surprise before Naruto's heel smashes into Kankuro's face, making him fall backwards and roar in pain while releasing Konohamaru.

Naruto lands on the ground, his hand still on the fan before crouching and sliding his foot across the ground, swiping Temari's feet from below her. She hits the ground hard before he slides away with the fan in his left hand and Konohamaru in his right hand before smirking, looking at the two who are a little shocked by what happened.

After a minute of Konohamaru and his group admiring Naruto for his cool while Hinata is worried for what would come from this. "...That was kinda cool..." Temari admits, glad that she isn't hurt too badly from Naruto and looks at Kankuro. "You suck at your aim...you must be losing your touch." She tells him, getting up while rubbing her legs.

"Shut your mouth Temari!" Kankuro tells her in annoyance, rubbing his face in pain. "You did worse than me!" He complains, his paint on his face smeared. "I fucking hate midgets! Especially ones that make me look bad!" Kankuro yells, getting up and grabbing the wrapped bundle from his back, he is about to unwrap it, but something hard hits the side of his head. He looks blankly before he hits the floor, unconscious while Temari looks at him, her eyebrows raised in surprise and everyone looks to see someone in the trees.

Sasuke is seen standing on a large branch, glaring down at them. "What are you bastards doing in our village?" Sasuke asks the girl since Kankuro is unconscious at the very moment.

"Umm..." Temari simply replies before Kankuro groans in pain, trying to get up quickly, but his body is shaking violently while his head has a concussion.

"...I fucking...hate...brats..." Kankuro states, trying to not vomit while glaring at Sasuke. "...Fucking... punks..."

Temari suddenly pales in fear while Sasuke goes to pull out a kunai with his leg holder. "You two are pathetic." A dark voice is heard, making Sasuke stop in surprise, looking to the other side of the tree to see a red haired teenager with a gourd on his back.

"H-Hey Gaara..." Temari replies, quickly picking up Kankuro who is also scared, but couldn't stand by himself.

Gaara glares at them, killing intent felt amongst the people, having a sense of fear. "You were chosen for a reason, yet you shame yourselves in two moves." Gaara notes, his eyes emotionless, yet they seemed to scream murder at the same time.

Sasuke looks at Gaara in confusion and shock, wondering how he got so close without him noticing. "These...guys took...us by...surprise..." Kankuro tells him.

Gaara just glares at him. "Shut up...or I'll kill you." He says with darkness in his voice that made his companions shake in fear, the two began apologizing to Gaara before he vanishes from the branch in a whirlwind of sand and appeared in-between them. Gaara looks at Naruto, their eyes meeting and all they did was smirk, Naruto because he thinks he's found a better rival, Gaara because he wants to kill him. "Return my sister's fan." Gaara orders him, which Naruto complied.

Gaara nods at him before looking at Sasuke for a second, walking away while they carry their items and Temari assists Kankuro in walking.

"Hey!" Sasuke calls and lands on the ground. "What's your purpose in the village?" Sasuke asks them. "Because you're from a different village and we can't let you go without seeing your passes." Sasuke informs them.

"Y-Yes...he's right." Hinata says, speaking up for the first time.

Gaara looks back, pulling out a pass, Sasuke looks at it carefully, knowing that it is the right one and saw the words Chunin exams. "You're here for the Chunin exams?" Sasuke asks him.

"Yes." Gaara simply replies.

"You must be really clueless to not know that we're here for that and had to ask." Temari states with a smirk. "So you guys must not be going, shame, you guys are good." Temari tells them.

Sasuke glared at them. "What's your name?" He asks, gaining even more glares from Gaara.

"Gaara of the desert." Gaara informs him.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke replies with a smirk.

"I didn't want to know, you're not worth my time." Gaara replies before walking away with his siblings, leaving an annoyed Sasuke, the other Team 7 members and the three kids there.

"Naruto?" Someone calls from a distance; everyone looks to see a familiar face they were not expecting to see.

"Haku?" Naruto says in disbelief.

Haku quickly walks to them, he hadn't changed much since they last saw him, they also noticed two other people behind him. "How have you been?" Haku asks them with a smile.

"Great!" Naruto replies, excited from seeing the teenage boy is moving about since he near chose to kill him.

"Who's she boss?" Konohamaru asks Naruto, forgetting about the Sand ninja already.

"...'He's' Haku, I told you about him when I went to the land of Waves." Naruto tells him.

"W-Who are they?" Hinata asks Haku while Konohamaru looks in shock at Haku, Hinata gestures at the two behind Haku and found the taller one strangely familiar.

"Sorry, these are my new teammates, this is Takumi, and he is the only Genin to serve Zabuza during his coup d'état and survive...you've actually met when you fought Zabuza, he was my companion." Haku points to a tall guy, about 18 years old, he had his headband covering his hair, (like Ibiki) and had unusually dark lips and his neck was bandaged up like Zabuza's. He is wearing gray, oversized clothes and an oversized coat, making people wonder how he keeps them on, Naruto notices he was hiding something inside the back of his coat but paid no heed.

"That e-explains why he s-seems familiar..." Hinata notes as she looks at the man.

"And this is Kazue, our newest member to make Genin." Haku states while patting the girl next to him, making her blush like Hinata, she is around Naruto's age, and she has long black hair from under her headband that they could see. The girl is also wearing gray clothes but fitted her better than the other one, but everyone was slightly confused by one thing.

"She's your 'newest' Genin? You only had the village for less than a month." Sasuke states.

"Yes, but you'll be surprised by the number of rouge ninja we found in the Wave country, and many of them have families and were teaching them how to be a ninja." Haku informs them and looks at the girl. "We've now got enough Shinobi to guard the country by the new recruits of rouge ninja and possible Genin." Haku smiles.

"Thanks to me." The older Wave ninja tells them with a slightly arrogant voice. "Not even a thank you." He mumbles as he is the one to find out about them.

Everyone is slightly concerned by this new information. "H-How do y-you know that t-the new r-recruits w-won't riot?" Hinata asks them.

"All they want is a quiet life, and we who used to be rouge ninja as well allowed them to stay if they join the new Hidden village, and many didn't want to anger Zabuza." Haku chuckles, remembering some of their panicked faces when they recognised Zabuza.

"How many Shinobi do you have now?" Sasuke asks him.

"We started with 8 with Zabuza's followers...and now we've got 47, not including possible recruits." Haku states, making them stare in disbelief.

"...Oh...okay then...why are you here by the way?" Naruto asks him.

"Well, we're here for the Chunin exams, and since I'm not technically a Genin...Zabuza wants me to gain the rank and soon be as high a rank as him." Haku smiles, enjoying that Zabuza want him to be the same as him, rank and skill wise, not the bloody path. "We're running as Wave ninja." He tells them, pointing at his headband, which didn't show the sign of a Mist ninja, it had two wavy lines on top of each other.

"Oh come on! Are we the only ones that don't know of this Chunin exam?!" Naruto yells in annoyance.

Haku looks surprised by this. "Well, I'm sure your Sensei, Kakashi is going to tell you soon." Haku smiles again. "Since you are all powerful, Kaiju can even make me sweat." He says, making Naruto and Hinata smile at this while Sasuke in thinking on the other possible ninja that could be in the exams.

Little did they know, three foreign people were watching them from a distance. "What do you think?" One of them asks, watching the female one of the group write on a piece of paper.

"Nothing serious...we'll have to keep an eye on the black haired Leaf boy, the Sand ninja with the gourd and the new comer talking to them." The leader smiles, seeing a tiger striped cat with a jacket appear and the female placing the paper on the cat's jacket, who just vanishes into the bushes. "The blond may also be interesting."

Xxxxx

Later that same day, the three Genin in Team 7 were sent a message by Kakashi to come to the assigned meeting point. However, it has been a few hours later and Naruto is currently sleeping again with Hinata watching him and Sasuke watching Hinata.

Kakashi appears near them, waving like he usually does, but then threw a firecracker and they all shot up scared out of their mind thinking they were under attack. "Sorry I'm late, but I got lost in the way of life." Kakashi tells them, making them look at him with killing intent.

"You really are pushing my buttons Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto yells angrily.

"Anyway...I've nominated you all to go and do the Chunin exams." Kakashi tells them while reaching into his pocket.

"You think that makes up for what you di-" Naruto began to yell.

Kakashi holds out three pieces of paper. "And here are you applications." He tells them.

Naruto is now hugging Kakashi around the neck saying "I love you man."

Kakashi sighs. "Stop it...let go of me."

Naruto does let go in the end and takes his application and grins like a mad man. "This is great! Isn't it Hinata?" He asks her.

She blushes and nods in response. "Y-Yes Naruto-Kun." She says with a sweet smile.

"Although, this is just a nomination, whether you take the exam or not is up to you." Kakashi tells them, and he then tells them what time they have to be there tomorrow and what room at the academy before disappearing.

"Alright! I can't wait!" Naruto yells while walking with his teammates, Sasuke didn't say anything but is excited by thinking of all the possible opponents he'll have. While Hinata was deep in thought, scared and excited by the thought of passing with her teammates.

'Can I really do this test? I'm nowhere near Sasuke's or Naruto-Kun's level...but I don't want to be left behind...I want to be there to show my strength...what strength there is...' She says to herself.

"Come on Hinata! It's near lunch time!" Naruto call, she smiles a bit and quickly follows him.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Hope you all like the updates, I'm sorry for any word changes that I haven't done for the future updates, please review. Peace out.<p> 


	15. Just before the First exam

Sleepless D: Really hope you love this story. Peace out.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning and Team 7 was walking towards the academy, Sasuke was looking at Hinata strangely. 'She seems more nervous than usual.' He thought to himself.<p>

They then saw the academy and were about to walk into it, but Hinata grew even more nervous and slowed to a stop, Naruto noticed and wondered why. "N-Naruto-Kun...I...I d-don't th-think I-" She began.

Naruto then took her hand and smiled at her. "Come on Hinata, it won't be the same without you and I know you'll kick arse in there." Naruto smiled, Hinata blushed hard and looked at the hand Naruto was holding, she grew a little confident and nodded, gaining a small smile as they continued.

Xxxxx

As the team walked, they saw a small group of people watching a fight happening outside a room that had '301' on it, they pushed through the crowd and saw a person in green being pushed away by a couple of teens. "You think you can get in with that?" One of them laughed.

"Yeah, you should quit now." The other one said.

"Please, just let us through." A girl in pink said and walked forward, only to get slapped away by the guys.

"Listen, we're just being nice, the Chuunin exam is hard and we've failed three times straight." The guy said, and then telling them that Chuunin's have many responsibilities.

"Yeah, we're just thinning out the numbers from those that have no chance on passing." The other one said.

"I agree...but..." Sasuke said, gaining everyone's attention. "You'll be letting me pass, and you'll want to remove the GenJutsu, I'm going to the third floor." He said making everyone look at him confused.

"Ah...you noticed." One of the teens said.

"Hinata." He calls, making her stop looking nervous at the glaring male with eyes like hers. "You must have noticed since your eyes can see through anything." Sasuke said.

Hinata was nervous again and nodded. "Y-Yes, w-we're on t-the second f-floor." Hinata says while trying to hide behind Naruto while all the others were looking at her.

The GenJutsu dropped showing the room number 201. "Not bad...but all you did was see through it!" one of them charged and was about to deliver a kick to Sasuke, Sasuke saw this and was about to counter with a kick of his own, but a flash of green appeared between them and stopped their kicks, making everyone look in shock by this speed.

Naruto looked at him oddly, thinking he looked like someone, the green guy's male teammate walked to him and said a few word quietly. "Well..." He was about to reply.

"Hey green guy!" Naruto called, making him look at Naruto.

"Yes?" Lee asked.

"You know a person called Might Guy?" He asked.

He looked excited now. "Yes! He is the most powerful! Most skilful! And the coolest ninja in the entire Hidden Leaf village! And he's my Sensei!" He yells, nearly having an orgasm at the end. (LOL, couldn't help it)

"I thought so, you look...and act like him." Naruto chuckled.

"My name is Rock Lee! And may I ask how you know my Sensei?" Lee asked.

"I met him awhile ago, he's one of the people that brought me here." Naruto grinned.

Lee looked shocked. "You're the one Guy Sensei mentioned! The Forest boy!" Lee pointed. "I heard that you were nearly as fast as him!"

Naruto shrugged. "Well, I am fast on my feet." Naruto said.

"May I please have your name? Guy Sensei didn't mention it." Lee said.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smirked; he didn't notice Lee's teammate walk towards Sasuke and started talking to him, at the end he was glaring at Sasuke and Hinata who was again hiding behind Naruto.

"Well, catch you later Lee." Naruto waved, walking with Sasuke and now Hinata towards their destination.

Lee looked at Sasuke with a bit of determination. "Lee, come on...what are you doing?" The female companion asked him.

"I need to test something, I'll meet you later Tenten, Neji." Lee said before disappearing.

Xxxxx

Team 7 were taking a short cut through a training hall when someone called from behind them. "Hey, the guy with black hair." They turned to see Lee standing there.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I wish to fight you." Lee says.

"You want to fight right now?" Sasuke asked, thinking that it is a waste of time.

"Yes, you're Sasuke Uchiha, you're clan were considered geniuses." Lee says. "I wish to fight you and test my technique with hard work against genius." Lee says, getting into a stance.

"Hn, you know my name and you still wish to fight me? You must be a fool...but I'll teach you the meaning of my name, bushy brows." Sasuke glares.

"Very well." Lee says.

Naruto grinned. "Go ahead, but hold on a second." He said, doing a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yells, a small explosion later and several Naruto's were sitting and watching the two. "Go Lee go!" Several Naruto's yell. "Go Sasuke go." Said two bored voices showing two Naruto's transform into rough versions of Sakura and Ino looking like crap. "You may begin." Naruto said, making Lee and Sasuke confused, Lee felt embarrassed by having people cheer for him, even though they were the same person, while Sasuke looked annoyed by this and glared at the original Naruto. "That's payback for our last mission." Naruto grinned.

Hinata couldn't help but blush, remembering a dream like this but without Lee and Sasuke; she tried not to faint at the memory of it. "N-Naruto-Kun...w-we only h-have h-half an h-hour till the e-exam." Hinata said.

"I'll be done in five minutes." Sasuke says, hearing Hinata and charges at Lee.

It's pretty much the same thing that happened in the magna and episode, but the only changes were Naruto clones cheering like mad, laughing at Sasuke getting beat, the transformed clones soon cheered Lee on and Lee kicking Sasuke's arse like it's a national sport.

Lee was about to finish Sasuke off, but a mini windmill on a stick (Can't remember what there're called) hit Lee's bandages and had it stuck on the wall, everyone looked to see a turtle there. "Lee! That's enough!" The turtle yelled.

Lee quickly landed in front of the turtle and bowed with Sasuke landed on a small group of screaming Naruto's and the poofed away when he landed. All the other Naruto clones followed and everyone was looking at Sasuke who looked beat and they then looked at Lee who was apologizing to the turtle.

After a minute of the turtle arguing at Lee, a small explosion came from the turtle's back and the man known as Might Guy stood in a pose. "Hey! What's a happening?" He yelled.

Sasuke and Hinata looked shocked at the newcomer and were horrified by his outfit; Sasuke wondered how he lost to such a weirdo's, while Hinata had only heard of Guy but never met him personally.

Naruto smirked and began waving. "Hey Might Guy!" He called, making his other two teammates look at him and back to Guy

"Why...if it isn't Naruto, I haven't seen you in ages." Guy smiled and gave him the thumbs up. "I heard you made Genin!" He yelled.

"Yep, it wasn't easy-" Naruto began.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" The turtle interrupted.

"And what would that be?" Guy asked.

"Lee was about to use 'that' Jutsu." The turtle said.

"Oh really...Lee..." Guy called, making Lee turn to him.

"Yes Guy Sensei?" He asked.

"YOU FOOL!" He yelled and punched him very hard, making everyone shocked by what just happened; when he landed Guy jumped near him and knelt down to him.

"S-Sensei...I...I" Lee began with tears in his eyes.

"That's enough! You don't have to say anything!" Guy cried and held onto Lee, crying dramatically.

"Guy Sensei!" Lee cried as well, holding onto him.

"Yes! This is what youth is all about!" Guy cried.

Sasuke and Hinata were slightly disturbed about the scene, but Naruto smirked. "It kind of makes you want to do it as well." Naruto said, making Sasuke step away from Naruto while Hinata stepped closer to Naruto.

Lee and Guy separated. "It's alright Lee, youth and mistake go together." Guy said with tears still in his eyes. "But as for your punishment, you'll run around the Hidden Leaf village 100 times!" Guy yelled.

"B-But t-the Chuunin exams." Hinata said making Guy look at her.

"That's right! You'll have to run 200 times around the academy then!" Guy yelled, Lee saluted and ran into a beach sunset that appeared from nowhere. "That's right Lee! Run into the sunset!" Guy yelled, crying dramatically again, everyone was confused by this but didn't want to ask. "So how is Kakashi doing?" Guy asked, now looking at them.

"You know Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

Guy chuckled. "Know him?" He asked, soon vanishing before their eyes. "People say we're 'Eternal Rivals'" Everyone looked behind them to see Guy smiling. "I've won 150 times and lost 149 times with Kakashi, which means that I'm stronger than him."

Sasuke looked in disbelief as he realised that it was true. "Damn it." He whispered.

"I'm sorry about Lee; I swear on this beautiful mug that he won't do it again unless ordered to." Guy smiled and gave them the thumbs up. "Now you better get going, you don't want to be late to the exams." He said before disappearing.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk now. "Thing are getting interesting now." He said, gaining a grinning Naruto and Hinata having a small smile.

Xxxxx

As Team 7 reached the right door, they saw Kakashi standing there looking happy. "Ah Hinata, you came to." Kakashi said. "Now you'll be able to go into the exam." He says, making them confused.

"W-What do y-you mean K-Kakashi Sensei?" Hinata asked.

"If you had chosen not to come, then Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't have been able to enter, you need a team of three." Kakashi explained.

"But you said we can chose to take the test or not." Naruto said.

"If I had given you the truth, Naruto and Sasuke would have pressured you to join, even if you didn't want to." Kakashi said. "And I know you wouldn't want to deny Naruto." He smiled, making Hinata blush and Naruto look confused.

Hinata was about to ask something, but a flash of green rushed by yelling 'Youth' and a bang could be heard, everyone was confused but shrugged it off.

"W-What if N-Naruto-Kun and Sasuke came h-here by t-themselves?" Hinata asked.

"Then the test would have stopped here and they would fail...but you came here on your own free will and I'm proud of you all." Kakashi smiled and stepped aside.

The three Genin walked forward and opened a Lee shaped holed door and walked in, when the door closed they were surprised by the number of other Genin taking the exam. But soon Sasuke was tackled to the ground by two girls yelling 'Sasuke-Kun!' they looked to see Ino and Sakura holding onto Sasuke, Naruto then saw Shikamaru and Choji walk towards them and nodded at them. "Shikamaru, Choji."

They nodded back. "Does this have to be a drag when he enters the room?" Shikamaru asked, gestured to Sasuke.

"I found her." A new voice came and Kiba, Akamaru and Shino walked out, finally finding Sakura. "She must have a heat seeker on her to find him." Kiba chuckled.

Naruto nodded at them. "Kiba, Shino." He said, then gaining an annoyed bark. "Akamaru." He chuckled.

"So all of the rookies are here." Kiba says, looking around.

"Naruto?" Someone called; he turned to see Haku with his two teammates walk out of the crowd.

"Hey Haku, how's it going?" Naruto asked, smiling at him.

"Who's this?" Kiba asked, making everyone else wonder the same thing while Ino and Sakura hold onto Sasuke even more, almost saying 'he's mine'.

"This is Haku; my team met him when we went to the land of Waves." Naruto says.

"'Him'? Naruto you rude jerk! That's obviously a girl!" Sakura yells, trying to make him look dumb.

"...Actually I am a boy." Haku says, now making Sakura look embarrassed and the others confused other then Kiba and Shino, since Kiba's nose is more sensitive then Naruto's and could smell a bloke, while Shino...is just Shino and knew.

"Hey you guy, you should be quiet." Someone said as he walked up to them, everyone looked to see a gray haired guy with glasses. (An imaginary cookie to whoever guesses who it is) "You're just rookies out of the academy, acting like schoolgirls." He says.

"And you are?" Ino asks, slightly annoyed by the guy's attitude.

"I'm Kabuto." He said. (Did you guess right?) "But you may want to look behind you." He says, everyone did so and saw a lot of killing intent coming from most of the class. "Everyone's nervous at this stage and you may want to keep quiet...well I shouldn't expect any less from clueless rookies, I used to be the same." He says while reaching into the back of his pouch.

"K-Kabuto, Is t-this your s-second t-time then?" Hinata asked.

"No, this is my seventh, the exam is held twice a year so this is my fourth year." Kabuto replied.

"Wow...then you should know a lot about it." Sakura says.

"That's right." He says, taking out a deck of cards. "I'm feeling nice today, so I'll share some info with you guys, with these Nin-info cards."

"And they are?" Naruto asked.

"They are basically cards with info on them; I've got four years worth of info on these." He says and takes out a card and puts his chakra into it and a small map appears with numbers. "This card shows the number of those taking the exam and where they're from." Kabuto smiles, taking pride from his work.

"What about information on individuals?" Sasuke asks.

Kabuto smirked at this. "Worried about someone? Just to let you know, these aren't perfect, but they'll do...so who are you looking for?" Kabuto asks.

"Gaara of the Sand and Rock Lee." Sasuke answers.

"Shame, you know their names and it makes it too easy." Kabuto says and takes out two cards. He then tells them the info on the cards. (You should probably know) "But don't worry, they may be some of the good ones in all the countries...but I'm not sure on the Sound and the Wave village since they're brand new, and for all I know they could be minor villages. Speaking of which, mind if you give me some information for my card collection?" Kabuto asks Haku.

Haku was about to answer, but his older teammate answered first. "Like hell you will! We ninja don't let information go without it being necessary!" He yells.

"Takumi!" Haku warned and he went silent. "Sorry about him." Haku apologized.

"It was worth a shot." Kabuto shrugs.

Hinata was getting nervous again and saw Naruto shacking, she was worried now and went to see if he was alright, but stopped when she him smirking, he pointed at the class and yelled. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to kick your arses! You can line up or take me all at once!" He yells, gaining more killing intent from the others.

Lee smiled and was about to do the same thing but Tenten grabbed him and held him down, Kankuro glared as he saw the kid that kicked his face standing there. But three ninja overheard Kabuto speaking and were annoyed by what he said. "The Sound village, a minor village? Think we should take him out?" One of them smirked.

"Yeah, let us show him how a Sound Shinobi acts." The leader said, quickly vanishing.

"I didn't quite hear you Naruto, mind saying that again?" Kiba laughed.

"He just made everyone his enemy, how troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

Kabuto turned his head and saw the Sound ninja coming, he smirked inwardly. 'Took the bait.' He thought to himself, one of the Sound ninja jumped high and threw a few kunai at him; he easily dodged them but the leader Dosu appeared in front of him with a hand seal showing in front of his face. (I'm just saying their names now)

He threw a punch a Kabuto and he dodged quickly, Sasuke smirked. 'Good speed.' He thought to himself.

Kabuto's glasses shattered all of a sudden and he then took them off. 'Ah, this kind of attack.' He thought.

"What happened? He dodged the attack." Sasuke said.

"It probably glanced his nose, man this is troublesome." Shikamaru murmurs.

Kabuto fell to the ground and threw up his stomach contents, making everyone wonder what happened. "K-Kabuto!" Hinata yelled, worried for the guy.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Naruto yelled, quickly going to him.

"How pathetic...aren't you supposed to be a 4 year veteran?" Dosu asked.

"Write this down on your cards, 'The three Sound ninja will be definitely be this year's Chuunin.'" Zaku smirks.

A large explosion comes from the front of the room. "Quiet down you worthless bastards!" A voice yells, the smoke cleared and several ninja in white and one in black were at the front.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: And the first exam begins, hope you like it. Peace out.<p> 


	16. First exam and Second exam

Sleepless D: Sorry, I would have updated this sooner, but I got way into my story Dark World, but I'm back baby! And ready for some action! Peace out!

* * *

><p>"Thank you for waiting; I am Ibiki Morino, the examiner for the Chuunin section exam's first test." The man in the clack coat with scars on his face said, he then points to the back of the room. "Sound ninja, stop attacking the other students otherwise you be excluded before you even begun." He tells them.<p>

"My apologies...this is our first time...so we got a bit excited." Dosu says.

"I'll tell you this only once, you will not fight unless you're instructed to by the examiner, even when granted, killing will not be tolerated. Those pigs that disobey the rules will be failed immediately, understood." Ibiki says will an all too serious voice.

"Sounds too easy now." Zaku smiles.

"We will be starting the first exam and you are all instructed to come to the front and pick out a tab with a number on, and this will be your seat number for your written exams." Ibiki holds up a number tab.

Naruto looked very annoyed now, he was able to do test sheets but it annoyed him by having to think hard and stay in one place for so long. After a few minutes getting a tab and Naruto went to his table with his number on, he then looked around to see if anyone he knows was close and by some random luck, Hinata was one the same table only with a person between them. He looked at the person and was stunned again by seeing that it was Haku's teammate Takumi sitting between them. "Hey, can I take your place?" Naruto asked.

Takumi slowly looked at him to glare and simply said. "No." And turned back while making Naruto annoyed as he sat next to him.

Ibiki began writing on the blackboard and began explaining the rules and explained the point system, and then told them 2 points will be taken from them if they're caught cheating. He then told them that if one person loses all their initial points will be kicked out with their other two teammates, this made everyone look nervous. "Begin!" Ibiki yells.

Everyone turns over their sheet and starts working; Naruto looks through the sheet of paper and starts getting a headache just by looking at it. 'I think these questions are a little out of my league...' Naruto says to himself, he looks at a question that he can slightly understand and stays focusing on that.

Several minutes pass a few teams were kicked out for being caught cheating and Naruto slams his head on the table feeling annoyed that he can't figure it out, something then hits the side of his head and he sits up to see a small folded up piece of paper. He looks to his left to see a slightly confused Takumi looking at Naruto and then looked at Hinata, Naruto then notices a part of Hinata's test sheet is missing and that she has a deep blush. Naruto couldn't help but grin and quickly took the folded paper and quickly copied it to his sheet of paper. 'I may not get them all, but at least I've got one.' Naruto smiles.

When the time of the exam was coming to a close and more teams were kicked out; a guy in black puts his hand up. "Excuse me." He calls.

"What is it?" One of the examiners asks.

"Bathroom." He says, an examiner come to his and puts him in chains and walks out the door, Naruto couldn't help but notice that the examiner smelled like the guy in black.

A few more minutes pass and Ibiki calls out. "We will be starting the tenth question now. But before we get to it I'll like to go over the added rules to this question." Ibiki says, making everyone look confused, just then the door opened and the guy in black came in. "Ah...good timing, I hope your trip to the bathroom was beneficial." Ibiki smirks.

This made him look nervous. "Umm...yeah." He and made his was down to his seat.

"Now...for the tenth question, you must decide whether to take it or not." Ibiki said.

"Choose? What happens if we choose not to!" Someone yells.

"Then your points will be reduced to zero, you fail along with all of your teammates." Ibiki says, looking serious again.

"What does that mean!" Someone else yelled. "Then of course we'll take it!"

"Now for the second rule." Ibiki says. "If you choose to take the question and answer it incorrectly, then the person loses the right to take the exam ever again." Ibiki says.

"What kind of rule is that?" Kiba yells. "There are plenty of people that have taken the exam before!"

Ibiki chuckles. "You we unlucky, it's my rules this year...but I'm giving you a way out, you can give up and take the test next time."

Everyone looked nervous at this. "Come on, it's quite simple...just raise your hands and we'll confirm your number and leave." One of the examiners says.

A few second pass and people start raising their hands shortly after leaving the exam room, Naruto starts getting annoyed by staying in one place for so long. "Come on! I've been waiting here for ages and I don't care anymore! Just give out the bloody question so I can wake my arse up!" Naruto yells, feeling his dead arse trying to wake up.

Everyone was highly confused and amused at Naruto, everyone that was in the academy with him chuckled by remembering that he got frustrated with his first test and wasn't doing anything, he accidently smashed a desk with his head because of it. No one was moving after that, they had forgotten why they were nervous, Ibiki looked around. "Last chance to leave the test." Ibiki said, but no one moved. 'Prolonging this won't make a difference.' He smirked. "To everyone that stayed behind...I have this to say...Congratulations on passing the first test."

Everyone was confused when he said that. "Wait...what do you mean? We already passed? What about the tenth question?" Sakura asked.

"There wasn't one, or you could say those two choices were the question." Ibiki smiled warmly.

"Then what was the point of the test? Was that just a waste of time!" Someone yelled.

Ibiki started explaining the purpose of the test and the few Chuunin's that were hidden in the crowd, he began telling them that those that couldn't gather information could lead to the endangerment of themselves or their team. He removed his headband to show burn marks and puncture holes on his head, making everyone scared and sick at the sight, he placed his headband back on and said they got fid of those that weren't able to do so quietly to save them of the suffering they would have got. "So I wish you all luck." Ibiki finishes.

Naruto leapt up on the table and started cheering. "Yeah! What's next!" He yells, the person next to him known as Takumi reached for the back of his coat to shut the kid up, but stopped when he felt piercing eyes that he knew were Haku's and dropped his hand.

All of a sudden something smashes through the window, startling everyone and kunai flew to the top areas to the roof and someone stood there in front of a flag with words on. But no one was looking at the flag as there was an attractive woman in an outfit that didn't leave much to the imagination and a large overcoat. "You guy! There's no time for celebrating! I'm the examiner to the second exam! I'm Anko Mitarashi! Now let's go!" She yells.

Naruto looked in amazement by the entrance of this woman. 'That was awesome!' He smiled, Takumi had his hand near his back again but felt Haku's glare and stopped.

"You're early." Ibiki says as he moves from behind the flag while making Anko blush in embarrassment.

"You've got quite a few here; your test must have been too easy." Anko says.

"This time there are a lot of outstanding ones." Ibiki says.

"Bah...Doesn't matter, my test will knock out at least half of them." Anko says, making everyone nervous once again. 'That's better.' She smirked. "Now follow me and I'll tell you the rules at the place of our location, now follow me."

Xxxxx

A few minutes pass and Ibiki was collecting the work and saw one and he sighed. "That boy really is simple." He whispers and sees the note that Hinata gave Naruto was on the test sheet, and the answer was in the wrong box, he couldn't help but chuckle.

Xxxxx

Everyone was standing outside a fenced area that had danger signs everywhere, most of the people looked nervous; Naruto on the other hand looked like it was Christmas. "Home..." He said.

"W-What Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked.

"This place reminds me of my first home." Naruto sniffs. "It brings a tear to my eye." He says.

"Welcome to the stage of the second test, practice area 44, also known as 'The Forest of Death'." Anko smirks. "But I'm sure you'll know why this place is called that very soon."

"Yeah! Bring it on!" Naruto yells excitedly.

"You're happy aren't you." Anko says, then pulls out a kunai and throws it at Naruto, which he ducked and sees Anko disappear, he jumps back and then jumps forward and holds onto the upper half of Anko's back who appeared behind where he was. Naruto chuckled and placed his head on her shoulder and she smirks at his speed, impressed that he's faster than her. "You're a fast bastard aren't you...tell me, is that a kunai in your pocket or are you pleased to see me?"

"Depends on what you're feeling." Naruto smirks, not noticing Hinata nearly fainting at this while everyone wondered how he was that fast and chuckled at his comment.

Anko then sees someone behind her and turns to see a Grass ninja pass her kunai with her very, very long tongue. "Here's you kunai."

"Why thank you." Anko smiles and takes her kunai.

"That's a long tongue." Naruto said.

"Could you get off now, otherwise I'll rip your testicles off, stuff them and put them on my mantelpiece." Anko grinned sadistically.

"That's gonna be one ugly mantelpiece." Kiba says.

Naruto got off and Anko reached into her coat and took out a large amount of paper. "Now then, I have to hand these out for everyone to sign." Anko says. "It's so that way if there's any deaths, missing people, rape and or any missing testicles, I won't be accountable." Anko smirks at the last two, making everyone look nevous. "I'll explain the test and then you'll sign these and go over to that booth." She says and hand Naruto.

"Here you are Hinata." Naruto hands her the stack of paper and turns to Anko.

"Umm...Naruto-Kun, y-your s-suppose to t-take one to." Hinata says, Naruto turns back to her and grins and quickly takes one before her passed them along.

"This test put simply is a test of survival turned extreme." Anko tells them, she tells them the rules and that you have to get a heaven and an earth scroll by any means necessary, one half will get one while the other gets the other. And she told them they have 5 days to do so, otherwise they fail, and that if they lose a teammate they fail and the final rule is to not look in the scroll no matter what.

"Sounds simple enough." Naruto says.

"Now exchange your three sheets to gain your scroll and go to a gate to get started." Anko says. "Oh...and don't die."

Xxxxx

Everyone was at their gate and was waiting for it to open, Naruto kept on jumping on one to the other in excitement. "The test has started!" They heard Anko yell and the gates swung open and Naruto bolted into the woods, leaving Sasuke and Hinata standing there in surprise.

Xxxxx (I'll be going team to team on occasions)

Several minutes pass and Team 8 were out in the open talking very loudly, drawing a team of leaf ninja close. "There here." Shino said, making Sakura if what their plan will work.

After a few second they heard screaming and three ninja fell from the trees with several leaches, when they hit the ground they shot upwards in a net. "I told you it will work." Kiba laughed, Sakura had to admit that they did know what they're doing.

Xxxxx

Haku's team were making their way through their way through the forest, Haku and Takumi knew that they were being followed. "Haku." Takumi said, making him look at him. "Give me the scroll." He said.

Haku smiled at this. "Alright, just don't kill anyone." Haku said while throwing the scroll at him, this made Kazue look confused, but Haku placed a hand on her shoulder and moved along while making her blush, Takumi stood where he was as they moved on.

After a minute, three people showed up near Takumi grinning. "I can't believe those two left you here with the scroll we need." One of them laughed.

"Then I take it you have the one I need then." Takumi grinned and reached for the back of his jacket. "And I can't believe that you'd come out in the open." He laughed and grabbed something from behind him.

Over to Haku and Kazue, they were walking and heard intense screaming of pain and this made Kazue worried. "W-What was t-that?" She asked Haku.

"It seems Takumi found us a scroll." Haku smiled at her.

Xxxxx

Hinata and Sasuke had now managed to get to Naruto and were making their way through the forest, well...Naruto was jumping in all the directions you could think of from tree to ground while staying in the group. Naruto stopped on the ground making the other two stop near him. "W-What's wrong N-Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto grinned. "I gotta take a piss." Naruto says and goes to undo his trousers, making Hinata turn red.

"Naruto..." Sasuke says getting his attention. "Do that in the bushes." He says, making Naruto remember the Hokage tell him that it's considered inappropriate to piss in front of people and goes behind a tree.

After a few second someone is thrown out of the bushes and slams into a tree, they look to see Naruto looking a roughed up and look to see another Naruto walk out of the bushes. "N-Naruto-Kun?" Hinata said and was confused.

"Guys! This guy transformed into me and attacked me!" The Naruto who was slammed into a tree yelled.

Sasuke looked back to see the other Naruto just glare at him. "I'll prove I'm the real Naruto...Sasuke, you're an arsehole." He said, Sasuke just turned and started walking towards the one against the tree and pulled out a kunai.

"You're not the real one because Naruto wouldn't tell us; he'll just attack the other one." Sasuke said and then threw the kunai at the guy and he cursed and dodged it and turned into his real form, showing a Rain ninja in a yellow jumpsuit and black stuff around his eyes.

"Damn it!" The Rain ninja yells and was about to attack but Naruto appeared in front of him and delivered a hard head butt which sent him crashing into a tree unconscious.

Naruto quickly checks the Rain ninja and curses. "He hasn't got the scroll." Naruto says.

The team quickly move on to get away in case his teammates were nearby; they travelled for a few minutes and stop to rest. "If we get separated at any point, even if it's us we can't trust them, we've got to have a code word to make sure it's use." He then begins to tell them the code word which is highly complicated. (I'll just say code word)

Just nearby, a ninja over hears them and smiles

"Umm...I think you lost me there...besides, why can't I just smell them?" Naruto said.

Hinata blushed at the thought of him sniffing her. "Because they could mask their sent with ours." Sasuke said.

"Okay...but that code was tricky." Naruto said

"N-Naruto-Kun..." She whispers, and was about to help him remember.

"I'll take the scroll." Sasuke say interrupting her.

"Ok then-ouch!" Naruto yells as a stone hits him hard, they look to see what's going on a wind starts kicking off and blew hard that caused the trees around them to crash and smoke to rise.

After a few minutes, Sasuke was waiting near a tree when Hinata appeared. "What the code?" Sasuke warned.

"Oh...umm..." She say and starts stuttering the code.

"Good." Sasuke says and Naruto lands nearby. "The code?" Sasuke warned.

Naruto smiled and said the code. "N-Naruto-Kun..." Hinata smiles in relief, Sasuke took out a kunai and threw it at Naruto, making him dodge quickly. "Sasuke!" Hinata screamed, worried about Naruto.

"Well at least you know how to dodge." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto smirked and poofed into smoke showing a Grass ninja from the beginning. "Well done, how did you know?" He asked.

"I knew you were listening so I made a code that would make it easy of you to show. "Naruto would forget it and Hinata would stutter most of it." Sasuke said. "What did you do to Naruto anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"Well...let's just say a friend of mine is hungry." He smirks.

Xxxxx

Naruto was jumping everywhere, having the time of his life as a very fast and even larger snake was shooting towards him, smashing into everything just to get him. "I've had tougher opponents back in the forest!" Naruto yells and dodges another attack.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: And so the group is under attack by the legendary Sannin known as Orochimaru in disguise, stay tuned to find out what happens next. Peace out.<p> 


	17. Orochimaru Vs Naruto

Sleepless D: Here we go now, the middle of the second Chuunin exams and Team 7 are now fighting Orochimaru. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Naruto dodges another attack from the giant snake; he was laughing from this but stopped when he smelt trouble coming from somewhere, it smelled of snakes and death. He wasn't paying attention because the giant snake appeared in front of Naruto and had its mouth wide open and quickly slammed shut to eat him, the snake couldn't close its mouth for some reason. Naruto screamed and was using all his strength to open the snakes jaw and slid out of its mouth, slamming shut quickly and Naruto grabbed hold of its nostrils, causing the snake to get angry.<p>

"Let's see whose head's harder!" Naruto yells and slams his head as far as he could against the snake, it hissed in pain and was slamming its head everywhere to get Naruto loose. Naruto kept on slamming his head against the snakes until the sound of crunching could be heard, Naruto then jumped on its head and quickly slammed his head directly in the middle of its forehead.

The snake collapsed and Naruto jumped upwards before it landed on the ground, but Naruto overdid it and jumped higher than the trees, surprising him that he could jump this high without even trying. Naruto fell to the ground and landed with ease, Naruto grinned at this but then remembered the smell of death and hurried to where his companions are.

Xxxxx

Sasuke and Hinata looked nervously at the Grass ninja as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out an Earth scroll, making both their eyes widen. "Ah...so you have the Heaven scroll by the reaction of your eyes..." The person smirked, he raised it towards his mouth but it disappeared from his hand in a shade of orange and was confused and looked to see Naruto standing on a large branch.

"That was easy, and I thought that you'd be a challenge!" Naruto laughed, getting the Grass ninja annoyed.

"You got the better of my friend? I'm surprised...but I'll just kill you." He smirked and his body stretched like a snake and charged towards him.

"Bring it on you ugly piece of shit!" Naruto yells and starts running at a 'slow' pace, heading away from the other two.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata yells and tries to go after him but Sasuke grabbed her.

"We have to move." Sasuke tells her, smirking as he said it.

"W-Why?" She asks.

"Do you really think Naruto will be caught by running from the guy?" He asked her, she then realised that he was right and soon followed Sasuke.

Xxxxx

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree and was gaining speed as the Grass ninja tailed along side of him. "Do you really think that you can escape me?" He chuckled evilly.

Naruto smirked and gained speed that was soon followed by the other one; this went on for a few minutes until Naruto smirked at the Grass ninja, making him confused. "I'll see you later." Naruto laughed.

The Grass ninja was about to ask what he meant but Naruto took off at colossal speed, he lost sight of him in two second at most, he was surprised by this child's speed.

Xxx

Naruto was running so fast that he was avoiding stuff like trees, bushes, even other Genin by instinct, he even jumped on a curtain red haired Genin that had a gourd, sending him stumbling and wonder what just happened. Naruto jumped high above the trees to see if the snake guy was following but saw no one and laughed, he landed on the ground at great speed and kept on running for a few seconds more but then slowed to an abrupt halt and stared stupidly as he saw the Grass ninja charging at him with his long snake body. 'I may have over done that...' Naruto thought.

He then bolted to the left and was soon followed by the Grass ninja's long body; Naruto continued to run until he reached a very large clearing and was over halfway there and stopped. 'This is getting annoying.' Naruto thought and turned around to see his pursuer come at his from the trees.

Naruto then charged full speed at him and smashed his skull against his and Naruto stopped and looked around to see the Grass ninja crash into the ground and revert back into his normal shaped body. As he was getting up Naruto charged again and smashed against his body and stopped to see the ninja try to get up again, he repeated his actions a few more times and the Grass ninja was trying to flee now. Naruto charged yet again and kept on smashing against his opponent's body until he hit him and took something with him that covered his eyes, Naruto grabbed it and looked at it to see what looked like skin and was highly confused.

Naruto looked at the opponent to see a large snake explode out off the skin and crashed against the ground dead, Naruto sniffed it and was confused again. "That's not the same guy I stole from..." He said aloud, his thoughts then turned to his teammates and he cursed, he was about to rush to look for them but exhaustion came quickly from running at that speed and fighting. "Damn...It!" He yelled in deep breaths, but he started moving at a speed Naruto was only capable of which would make Shikamaru look impressive. After a few minutes he started to worry because he wasn't getting the scent of his teammates but kept on running.

Xxxxx

Sasuke and Hinata were quickly making their way towards the tower, believing Naruto still had the scroll they needed and would meet up with them; they stopped when they saw someone standing in front of them with a smirk. "Well...I was wondering what was taking you so long..." He chuckled evilly, they realised that it was the Grass ninja.

"How did you find us!" Sasuke yelled.

"I could smell your fear a mile away." He chuckled.

"What are you talking about? We're not afraid-" Sasuke began but he and Hinata froze, seeing visions of them being cut, bleeding and having a kunai stabbed through the head, they both collapsed. 'GenJutsu?' Sasuke thought to himself, but vomited soon afterwards, he then realised that it wasn't GenJutsu, but visions of death by the guy's killing intent. 'Who is this guy!' He asked himself.

"It seems you two can't move." The Grass ninja chuckled, Sasuke looked over to Hinata and she was in a much worst state then he was, she was shacking in fear and was crying, no longer paying attention to anything by fear.

Sasuke was trying to move as much as he could and managed to take a kunai out, he saw his opponent throw two kunai at them, Sasuke managed to stab his leg and quickly grabbed his leg and ran for freedom.

Xxx

Sasuke and Hinata were a short while away and Sasuke pulled the kunai that was still in his leg out, trying not to make any noises by doing so, he quickly made a small cut on Hinata's hand to bring her back to the real world. She saw that Sasuke was bleeding on the leg and grew worried, she was about to talk but Sasuke covered her mouth and looked around the tree, trying to think of a plan, Hinata grew more worried that the emotionless Sasuke had a terrified look on his face. She saw someone to the right of them and Hinata was scared now that she saw the Grass ninja had an evil smirk printed on his face. "You seem to be too easy to find with your fear growing." He said, making Sasuke turn around and curse for not noticing him, the Grass ninja's body stretched and launched himself at the two.

Xxx

Naruto had been going around, looking for his comrades for what seemed like ages, he summoned a Shadow Clone to take the scroll he had to a safe place as he searched for them. Naruto had managed to gain a bit more energy now but wasn't at his fullest anymore, he then caught the scent of his teammates and the smell of death was closing in, he cursed and ran harder until he got to the location of the two and saw the snake guy launch himself at them. Naruto jumped so fast at the guy that no one, not even the attacker saw him; Naruto smashed his fist against the attacker and sent him flying into the ground and made it explode on impact.

After the smoke cleared, they saw the person's legs in the air with his upper body in the ground, they thought he was dead but a part of the tree they were on exploded and the Grass ninja's upper body shot out with a smirk. "I'm again surprised that you managed to find us while escaping my snakes...but they were the weakest ones of my army." He chuckled; his lower body soon got sucked into the ground, leaving only his upper body showing.

Sasuke grew nervous, this guy acted like nothing happened after being hit by that much power from Naruto. 'Naruto may only have the advantage on speed...but he looks exhausted and we sure as hell won't be any help, we'd be targeted by this buy just to get Naruto to come.' Sasuke thought to himself, he soon relaxed and stood straight. "If we give you back your scroll with ours, will you leave us alone?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto and Hinata looked at Sasuke like he just grew a second head. "What the hell are you talking about Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"We won't be able to beat this guy...he's on a whole other level and you look like you won't last long against him at this rate." Sasuke told him.

"I see, very smart...in order to escape a predator, you have to give him something better to escape." The Grass ninja smirked.

"Naruto, give him the scroll." Sasuke says as he throws his one to the Grass ninja, Naruto jumps and grabs the scroll while landing next to Sasuke. "What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke yells. "We can't beat this guy-" He yells but was soon smashed in the face by Naruto.

Sasuke landed on a branch nearby and was about to yell at Naruto but he spoke first. "It wouldn't make a difference...I know predators like him...they don't give up and leave with half a prize." Naruto says, gaining the surprised Hinata's and Sasuke's attention. "I know he'll just attack anyway, but I sure as hell won't give up and take it...besides...I don't even have his scroll on me." Naruto grins.

The Grass ninja rolled up his left sleeve and smirked. "Ah Naruto...you obviously know your way around predators...and I was slightly disappointed that Sasuke was giving up so easily..." The Grass ninja says as he bit his thumb and quickly slid the bleeding thumb down the marking on his arm, Naruto saw this and knew something bad was going to happen and charged at him, slower than his usual speed. "Summoning Jutsu!" He yelled and a snake 4 times larger than the ones Naruto fought before appeared.

The branch they were on shattered and Naruto lost his footing and started to fall, he then saw the snake's tail fly upwards and slam against Naruto, having him fly into the sky while smashing every branch he came in contact with. "Naruto!" Both Sasuke and Hinata yelled as he hit a very large branch hard and stopped, coughing up blood he started falling back down.

"You may eat him." The Grass ninja smirked and the snake raised its head to do so.

As Naruto was falling he raised his fist and slammed it on the snake's snout. "EAT THIS!" He yelled while causing the snake to crash down onto the ground as Naruto threw a kunai with elastic string onto a branch and swung to another and landed on it.

The snake arose looking angry if a snake could while its caller was very surprised by the child's strength. 'The child had hit me with all his strength before...but now...' He thought to himself and wondered.

Naruto looked at the snake user with so much killing intent that that it seemed to make the temperature drop. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto yells and vanishes, he reappeared in front of the Grass ninja and slammed his head against his, sending him flying.

'Naruto-Kun? What's happened to you?" Hinata wondered, surprised that even he had this much strength, she activated her Byakugan and saw Naruto's usual blue chakra running red and at least 5 times it capacity. 'What's going on?' She wondered scared now.

Sasuke stared in shock at Naruto's capability now, he was only at half strength at most a few minutes ago, but now he was strong enough to send a snake that big crashing to the ground with one punch. 'Was he hiding this strength all this time?" He wondered.

Xxxxx

Near the tower, the Wave ninja were making their way to the tower but Haku stopped, soon followed by Takumi and then Kazue who was confused. "W-What's the m-matter Haku-Kun?" She asked.

'This chakra...is that...Naruto?' Haku wondered, slightly worried about that and was worried for the people near him and Naruto himself.

'This feels...like the 6 tails...but it can't be, it's similar but this isn't it.' Takumi thought, but soon followed Haku who was walking again.

"W-What was w-wrong Haku-Kun?" Kazue asked again worryingly.

"It was nothing." Haku smiled at her, placing his hand on her shoulder and walked on.

Xxxxx

As Gaara was about to leave with his siblings, leaving the three people that had watched him kill the Rain ninja felt chakra that seemed to gain his curiosity. He looked in the direction that he could feel was there, but he just ignored it and left with his brother and sister, but still wondered what he was sensing.

The three Genin behind the bushes sighed in relief, very nearly wetting themselves at being killed by that psychotic murderer, Shino was a little curious by his insect's strange behaviour. He figured they assumed that death was coming but it seemed that they could sense soothing else that troubled them. "I told you we shouldn't have come here!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah well at least we know who to avoid from now on!" Kiba yelled but then started sniffing and grinned. "Scared were you?" He asked.

Sakura was confused. "Of course I was! Why?"

"Because I smell human urine." Kiba chuckled as he stood up, leaving a blushing Sakura there and glad she had brought extra clothes if hers got dirty.

Xxxxx

Back to the action with Naruto, the snake got angry and started trying to shake him off, but Naruto just jumped and sent a drop kick on the snake's head, making it crash into the ground again. Naruto was then tackled in midair by the snake guy and was punched high into the air and he performed a few hand signs and wind shot out of his mouth sending Naruto into the air and out of view. 'There's no mistaking it...' He thought and then looked at Sasuke as the snake rose again to be a landing place for its master. "Now let's see what you can do Sasuke!" He yells and the snake's head flies towards him.

The snake's head was a few feet away and Naruto was there, pushing it away as he pulled back one hand and made it into a fist, shaking in anger. "YOU SOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!" Naruto yelled and slammed it into the snakes snout again, making it fly backwards in pain while Naruto jumped backwards and shot like a bullet at the snakes forehead.

He went straight through it like it was nothing but paper, the Grass ninja was shocked by this as he saw the snake collapse dead with a hole through its head. He looked up to see where Naruto was but Naruto appeared again in front of him and smashed his fist into his skull, but he managed to keep his footing by luck and saw the boy standing on the ground several feet away. He felt a trickle of wet on his face and reached to see what it is, he was again surprised but what he saw. "You're the first person to make me bleed in such a long time..." The Grass ninja said. "It won't happen again." He said in a dark tone.

Naruto just ignored it and vanished once again to slam his fist into his face again, but the Grass ninja was ready this time and only just managed to dodge as he slammed his hand into his stomach. Naruto lost all his strength and crashed into the tree he was heading for, he held onto his stomach in pain and looked under his shirt to see his seal forming a new seal around itself. "W-What did you d-do to me..." Naruto asked but fell unconscious.

"My guess was right...I guess luck is on my side." The Grass ninja smirked and jumped upwards onto a branch to see the shocked Hinata and Sasuke.

Sasuke was shocked that Naruto, who annoyed him at times, had just done what he did and didn't care whether he live or die, he started remembering his brother and started getting angry. 'How am I supposed to beat Itachi if I don't risk my life?' Sasuke thought.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata yelled and went to help him, but the Grass ninja appeared in front of her with his evil smirk.

"Now I wouldn't pay attention to him if I was you." He chuckled and went to grab her but was punched by two fists and was sent flying, the fists were hers who didn't care who got in her way as long as she needed to help Naruto and Sasuke, who had finally grown a pair.

Hinata looked in disbelief at what she and Sasuke had done, a Hyuga never punches and Sasuke had grown more determined. "Hinata, go help Naruto." He orders her as he reached into his back pouch and pulled out his weapons, one slightly big shuriken, one kunai in his mouth and four kunai in-between his fingers.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: And even more action on the way, I really do hope you like the story and find it kickass, please review. Peace out.<p> 


	18. Team Dosu, Hinata loses it

Sleepless D: More action! More violets! More madness...anyway, here's the next chapter...it's bloody hard trying to make stories and others as ideas so you better like them all. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Hinata quickly rush to Naruto while Sasuke activated his Sharingan and charged at the Grass ninja, he leapt while throwing the kunai from his hand directly towards the Grass ninja who had recovered. The ninja dodged very easily as Sasuke landed and threw the slightly big shuriken at the Grass ninja; he dodged it easily and jumped at Sasuke. 'He predicting on where I'll go.' The Grass ninja thought as he closed in on his pray.<p>

Sasuke took the kunai out of his mouth and quickly tossed it into the air and let it fall towards the ground which was quite far. The Grass ninja slammed his fist into Sasuke's face, but he soon exploded into smoke, showing a smashed log which annoyed the attacker. "These weak Jutsu's are below you Sasuke." He laughed.

In reply, Sasuke dropped down at the Grass ninja at great speed and tackled his which sent them off the branch, they went at great speed as Sasuke made the enemy ninja go faster by jumping upwards, making his force down more greater. Sasuke grabbed the kunai that he threw to the ground that was yet to do so, wrapped a paper bomb on it and threw it at the ninja who had just smashed into the ground hard, the paper bomb exploded on impact and Sasuke quickly did some hand signs. 'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu.' Sasuke says inwardly and a large fireball shoots out and smashes into the ground, leaving a small flaming crater, Sasuke landed on a branch upside down.

"Not bad Sasuke." A voice came from behind him; Sasuke did a few hand signs that took less than a second to do and turned to see the Grass ninja grab his shoulders once he faced him. He was confused as Sasuke took a deep breath and got hit at point blank range by an immense Fireball Jutsu, the Grass ninja stood there, still holding onto Sasuke until the smoke cleared of his face.

"What the!" Sasuke yelled when he saw the person's face badly burnt but saw a completely different eye. (Imagine how it was in the magma/episode but more burnt)

"You're the one I want." He laughed and quickly bit his neck with his fangs. "Remember my name which is Orochimaru, you'll seek me for power soon, and try to fight my Sound ninja, just to see what new powers you have." He laughed as he let Sasuke fall to the ground, screaming in pain until he hit the dead snake and went unconscious; he looked to see the girl look in horror by what had just happened. "Ah...I forgot about you." Orochimaru chuckled and launched himself at her.

She screamed as she activated her Byakugan and managed to slam her palm into his stomach when he landed; he grunts in pain and goes down to his knees. Hinata was scared and hoped that he won't get up, but her pray wasn't heard, because Orochimaru shot forward and grabbed Hinata by the neck and lifted he above him. 'I can't breathe.' Hinata says to herself.

"You are a Hyuga...very interesting..." He smirked as he looked her in her eyes. "Shame that I have to leave you with these extraordinary Genin...but I haven't had a Hyuga for my experiments." He chuckled.

Hinata had tears in her eyes and she started punching Orochimaru in the face, but he wasn't reacting at all as she went on with her barrage of punches of desperation. 'I can't lose!' She yells to herself, not wanting to be the one that did the least, but couldn't do anything else but get hurt she believed. The sun was now gone and the moon could be seen through the branches and holes that was caused by the battle that was nearly coming to a close.

Hinata lost most of her strength and her arms fell loose, Orochimaru sit held Hinata by the neck and had a sadistic smirk. "You've all fought well...but not well enough." He smirked as he lifted her higher, chocking her even more.

He then felt a presence near him, he looked and was shocked when he saw Naruto standing, looking strange now then his usual look, Naruto raised his head and Sanin was confused because Naruto's eyes weren't red or blue but white, nothing there but the slight sight of what remained of his pupils. 'He's still standing after I sealed most of his chakra?' Orochimaru wondered, he only noticed that his spiky blond hair was now wild and his teeth seemed more animal like then he did before.

'N-Naruto...' Hinata thought, seeing him in her blurred vision but passed out due to lack of oxygen.

The Sanin chuckled. "So you want to try me again?" He asked, but Naruto didn't reply, he just bared his teeth even more and vanished.

The Sanin was shocked as he felt a large amount of wind that nearly knocked him off his feet; he covered his eyes with an unoccupied hand to stop stuff getting in his eyes. Once the wind stopped, he looked to see not only the boy missing, but Sasuke and Hinata who should still be in his hand gone as well, he seemed even more surprised by the fact that he can still move like that and could take a girl from his hands without him noticing. "There's something strange about that child..."

Xxxxx

A long while away and Naruto places his unconscious teammates on the ground deep inside over large roots, he sniffed the air and seemed to smirk as he dashed off.

After a short while, Hinata regained consciousness and looks around alarmed, not knowing where she is or what happened, she sees Sasuke laying nearby and went to him. She tried to wake him but couldn't, she felt his forehead and was shocked to find his temperature off the roof, she reached into her bag pack and took out a cloth and water, she dampened it to place it over his forehead in the hopes to bring his temperature down.

Several minutes pass and Hinata was still wondering what had happened when she lost consciousness and where Naruto was, and that said boy landed outside the roots while making a small thump that startled Hinata. She activated her Byakugan and sighed in happiness and relief that it was Naruto, she moved out to check if he was okay but realised something was off. "N-Naruto-Kun?" Hinata called.

Naruto spun around suddenly and stared at Hinata, she was slightly shocked when she saw his features, his eyes were white, almost glowing in the night, his hair was wilder then it usually was, but the thing that shocked her most was that there was a dead rabbit in his teeth. He dropped it and looked curiously at Hinata and scooted forward, sniffing her while she backed away in slight fear, Naruto showed his teeth and she was disturbed to see them sharper and had blood on them. "N-Naruto-Kun?" She says in fear.

Naruto got closer and sniffed more; Hinata stopped and closed her eyes as Naruto got closer to her, after a few seconds she opened her eyes slightly to see what was happening but didn't see Naruto anywhere. She grew confused and started looking to see where he was until she felt something sniffing her neck from behind, she paused and slowly turned her head to see Naruto very close, she squealed and moved away, making Naruto jump with fright and vanish.

Hinata was confused again by him disappearing and looked around to see him hiding behind one of the roots, looking cautiously towards her. "I-It's a-alright Naruto-Kun...c-come on out." She says, not sure why Naruto was acting this way, thinking that he must of hit his head hard.

Naruto tilted his head and slowly made his way towards her, she just sat there as he made his way to her, sniffing a few times as he wondered forward. Hinata blushed at this but remained sitting, curious to why Naruto was acting like this, Naruto was only a foot away and was sniffing her all over, making her blush even more, she grew curious when Naruto had a slightly sharp toothy grin. He tackled her, making her scream with fright once again as he started to look her over, but it started getting more serious as he started to try and rip her jacket off, only managing to use the zipper.

She stared in shock at how Naruto was behaving and managed to push him away. 'What's Naruto doing?' She wondered, even though she really liked Naruto but she could tell this wasn't the Naruto she knew, Naruto just jumped on her again, this time trying to rip her shirt off, her mind went blank and she did something that she didn't think she'd do to Naruto. And it isn't what you're thinking, she quickly used her Gentle fist and hit a pressure point that made Naruto go unconscious and collapse on her, she now resembled a tomato and found it hard to move Naruto off her. "I-I'm S-Sorry N-Naruto-Kun..." She said, absolutely shocked by what she did.

Hinata moved Naruto over to Sasuke and stayed by their side, hoping the normal Naruto that she loved woke up rather then...randy, curious Naruto. She put her jacket back in, feeling the cold through her shirt and held onto herself and stayed like that as she watched the night slip by.

Since she deactivated her Byakugan when she saw Naruto, she didn't notice three people watching them, waiting until daybreak to strike.

Xxxxx

(I'm skipping the part with Anko and Orochimaru; it's pretty much the same)

Hinata started to feel drowsy, having to look after Sasuke and Naruto who was looking normal now was almost tiring, but she stayed awake to make sure that they are safe. She heard a noise come from behind and she looked to see three Sound ninja standing there with smirks. "Wake Sasuke up, we wish to fight him." Dosu asked, making Hinata look scared.

Hinata looked at Sasuke and remembered that the mark on his neck showed up when Orochimaru bit him, she looked over at Naruto and wondered if what Orochimaru did to him made him act like that last night. "Y-You're working w-with O-Orochimaru aren't you?" Hinata said loudly. "W-What has h-he done to N-Naruto-kun and S-Sasuke!" She demanded.

The three looked shocked by what they heard Hinata say. "Hmm...I wonder what that man is thinking..." Dosu wondered, whispering so that no one else heard.

"It doesn't matter, we're here to fight Sasuke and I'll see to it that I kill you and him together." Zaku chuckled as he stepped forward.

"Wait Zaku." Dosu said.

"What?" Zaku asked annoyed.

"We have orders to fight Sasuke, we will fight him together and kill anyone that gets in the way...and since I see a scared girl standing there..." Dosu chuckled and they all bolt towards her.

Hinata looked scared but she stood and activated her Byakugan and went in her Gentle Fist stance, as they came rushing at her she dodged a punch from Zaku and slammed her palm into his chest. He jumped backwards and coughed in pain, Hinata tried to dodge the attack coming from Kin but she managed to punch Hinata in the face, Dosu showed up and pulled his sleeve back to use his Jutsu. Hinata was about to react but a flash of green came and both Kin and Dosu were sent flying backward near Zaku while yelling. "Leaf Hurricane!"

Dosu looked up in annoyance and asked. "Who are you?"

"The dashingly strong and fastest leaf ninja Rock Lee." He replies and gets in a stance.

"L-Lee?" Hinata said in disbelief. "W-Why are you h-here?" She asked.

"You've always been kind to me in person and I saw that Naruto was hurt, he was the only other person I know that knows Guy Sensei is the coolest." Lee smiled.

Dosu just tilted his head as he pulled back his sleeve. "Zaku, you can kill the girl, I'll take the green freak and Kin can take what's left over." Dosu says, gesturing to the orange boy. "Then we'll have fun fighting our target.

Lee looked at Hinata and saw that she probably won't last long in a fight, he looked to see Dosu charge at him and jumped to swing his arm at him, Lee reached into the ground and pulled up a very large root. This shocked the viewers and Dosu by the amount of strength this guy had, Lee jumped a few feet back and got ready, when Dosu landed he charged at Lee as he started unwrapping his bandages. Lee then vanished which shocked the Sound ninja but was soon shot into the air by a kick to the jaw, he went flying up then saw Lee behind him as his bandages wrapped around him and they fell downwards, spinning with great speed. "Primary Lotus!" Lee yells.

Zaku saw that Dosu was in trouble and smashed his hands into the ground, just before the attack, Lee landed away from them and was shocked to see Dosu starting to pull him out of the dirt. "That was close." Zaku chuckled.

Dosu was surprised that he was still damaged with the sponge like dirt, he turned to Lee and charged once again, Lee was feeling the effects of using the Primary Lotus. He dodged but after a second he felt strange and collapsed in pain, not being able to stand properly. "You may be fast...but our Jutsu's move by the speed of sound." Dosu chuckled.

Lee vomited and held onto his left ear in pain. "W-What is this?" Lee wondered in pain, Dosu chuckled and told them about his Jutsu and the not being able to dodge and the loss of balance.

"It's about time." Zaku chuckled and charged at Hinata again, this time with his palms pointing at her, something caught his eye and he looked shocked when he saw Lee charge at him, he went for a spinning kick but lost his balance. Zaku chuckled and quickly pointed his hands at him, sending a sound wave to send him into the ground hard. "Too easy." Zaku chuckles.

Hinata felt alone once again, but she couldn't let Naruto down, not even Lee or Sasuke whose lives were on the line, she stood with her face looking down. 'I won't fail...' Her mind went blank and she then looked at them with her Byakugan fully active with rage blazing in them, but something has changed in them that no one has noticed.

Dosu didn't know why, but he felt uneasy at the girls' sight. 'What is this feeling?' He wondered as he looked at his teammates to notice that they haven't noticed.

"So the bitch thinks she can beat us." Zaku laughed as he walked forward while raising his arms towards her. "I'll blow them all away with one blast." He says and fires a sound wave at her and her teammates.

Hinata got in her stance and quickly thrusts her palm at the almost invisible attack, to everyone's shock it dismissed it and nothing seemed to happen, Zaku was very confused. He was about to attack again but Hinata shot forward before he could react and thrusts her palm a few inches from his face, sending him flying backwards into a tree with a loud thump. Kin saw her chance and pulled out a few needles and throws them at Hinata who dodged them without even looking, Kin was about to use her Jutsu but Hinata quickly thrusts her palm at Kin, sending her flying like Zaku.

Dosu looked shocked, he didn't know what to do when she faced him and he noticed something different in her eyes but couldn't place his finger on it, they both heard a noise coming from the trees, they both faced the noise and Hinata seemed to collapse to her knees. Holding her head and wondered what happened, not remembering anything, she looked up, her eyes back to normal and grew scared when she saw Neji with his teammate Tenten. "I wondered what happened to Lee...but I believe that you guys are responsible since the only one I see is Hinata-Sama." Neji glared at everyone, activating his Byakugan.

Zaku emerged looking extremely angry as he walked towards Hinata. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He yelled, Hinata was scared and confused, not sure what's happening.

Neji was about to attack to his discomfort of saving Hinata and Lee, but he stopped and smirked. "It looks like I don't intervene." He says and watches.

Zaku looked up and was confused but he then looked towards the large roots to see Sasuke smoking as he wondered forward with strange markings around his body, looking extremely pissed off. "Who's been fighting Hinata?" He asked darkly, seeing Hinata roughed up by her fight.

Dosu looked shocked yet again. 'That curse seal! What is that Orochimaru thinking!' He thought in anger.

Zaku smirked. "We did it!" He yelled.

Sasuke glared at the person that said it and cracked his knuckles. "Then you'll pay." He says.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: If you're wondering what happened with Shikamaru's team, I've had them somewhere else and I may write my version of where they was and how they manage to get a scroll, anyway...I hope you like the story. Peace out.<p> 


	19. Second test pass, now the preliminaries

Sleepless D: Let's get ready to rumble! Oh...here's the new chapter, I'm surprised that I got this many reviews, so keep them coming and I'll be more determined to update. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stepped forward, heading straight for Zaku with killing intent. "S-Sasuke...your body..." Hinata whispered but Sasuke ignored her.<p>

Dosu looked in horror as he felt Sasuke's chakra doubles in power then it was before. 'This just went from an annoyance to scary and now hell!' He thought with his eye widened in shock. "His chakra is too large!" Dosu yelled at Zaku. 'How can it be this much?'

"Don't piss yourself yet Dosu! I'll kill this half dead bastard!" Zaku yells as he slams his palms together and points them at Sasuke.

"No Zaku! You don't realise-" Dosu began.

"Supersonic Air Slice!" Zaku yells and the area in front of him is soon blasted away the landscape in front of him, leaving nothing but rubble and smoke. "I've killed them all!" Zaku laughed.

"Killed who?" Someone said behind him, he want to look but only met a powerful fist which sent him flying towards Dosu, who was shocked at his speed and how he managed to carry Naruto, Hinata and Lee to safety.

'He's as fast as Naruto-Kun now...' Hinata says to herself in disbelief.

Sasuke pulled out a few shuriken and threw them at Zaku who had only just seen them but didn't have time to use his Jutsu and spun around to protect his face and arms. Dosu managed to see Sasuke behind Zaku while he wasn't looking. "Zaku! Behind!" He yells, but Zaku's arms were now behind him by Sasuke holding them, he pushed him into the ground and smirked.

"You seem to care much about these arms...I wonder what will happen if I do this..." Sasuke smirked and slammed his foot into Zaku's back while keeping his arms in the same place, a large snap was heard and Sasuke let go of a now screaming Zaku. "Just as I thought...and now there's only one." He smirks and glares at Dosu, who was now shaking in fear. "I'll make you suffer more than your friend did."

"Sasuke-Kun!" Hinata yelled and this made him stop and look at the now horrified Hinata who was crying her eyes out. "P-Please s-stop!" She yelled.

Sasuke's curse mark receded back to his neck and he collapsed in pain while holding his shoulder. 'It looks like we're safe...' Dosu sighs and reaches into his pocket and pulls out his Earth scroll. "You're strong...I don't want to try and fight you-" Dosu began but then saw Naruto rise up. 'Oh please let this not be more fighting, he sighed when he saw the boy in orange sit up and was breathing heavily. "Take the scroll and if we meet again...know that we won't run and hide." Dosu said as he quickly picked up Zaku and went to collect Kin.

"W-Wait!" Hinata yells, gaining his attention as he picked up Kin. "Who is Orochimaru! What did he do to Naruto-Kun and Sasuke!" She yelled.

"I don't know...we were only ordered to kill Sasuke." Dosu said and turned around, wondering why Orochimaru sent them to kill Sasuke who had the Curse Seal before vanishing.

Hinata looked worried and looked to see Naruto up and breathing heavily. "Naruto-Kun!" She yelled but soon saw Naruto's eyes, while they were back to normal they did have a faraway look and seemed lighter then the last time, he then looked at Hinata and she noticed that he was sweating a lot.

"H-Hey H-Hinata..." He smiled uneasily; Hinata grew worried and was glad Naruto was almost his old way, other than being exhausted.

"I'm starting to wonder if we should attack you guys while you're all down." Neji said, making them all remember his presents. "Because you now have the scroll we require." He said, but in the back of his maid wondered why Sasuke's chakra was abnormal.

Naruto looked at the scroll that Dosu left and went to go pick it up, he passed a pain filled Sasuke and picked it up. "You can have it!" Naruto yells, making everyone look at him. "We've already got this one." He yells as he wobbles towards them and places it on the still unconscious Lee and moves away.

Tenten jumped down and took the scroll and picked up Lee by the shoulder and shook him backwards and forwards. "Snap out of it Lee!" She yelled and dropped Lee.

Lee looked around and saw Tenten. "Tenten? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We came to help you." She said.

Lee looked around and saw Team 7 all together. "Where's the Sound ninja?" Lee then asked.

"That Sasuke fellow drove them off." Tenten tells him, making Lee look at Sasuke, surprised that he won when he lost to them.

'But I defeated Sasuke a short while ago...' Lee thought.

"Are you alright Lee?" Naruto called, still sweating and breathing heavily.

"Yes Naruto...I'm fine." He smiled; he then looked at Sasuke who was now standing up. "Sasuke!" He called, making him look at him. "You've shown me that the Uchiha clan is indeed great, all I did was get defeated by those Sound ninja." Lee said.

Sasuke looked surprised by this. 'He was beaten by those guys?'

"And it's been nice seeing you again Hinata." He smiled at her before jumping next to Neji who was glaring at Hinata, Tenten soon followed and they all made their way to the Tower.

'That Sasuke Uchiha...seems to be a formidable enemy.' Neji thinks to himself and smirked.

"So what do we do now?" Sasuke asked.

"We find our Heaven scroll that I dropped." Naruto says, making them look at him.

"You know where it is?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah...but for some reason...I can remember where it is when I only sent a shadow clone with it." Naruto said as they slowly made their way to where Naruto remembered where he dropped it.

Xxxxx

At the tower, Anko was talking to two ANBU about her reason that the exam shouldn't be cancelled until a Chunin rushed in with three video tapes. "We' were having an important meeting!" Anko says.

"I know, but you need to see this." The Chunin said and went to the television and put the first video in, once it was showing the contents they saw two guys in coats, a small white dog and a girl with pink hair, all covered in mud. "They were shown to be at the tower within 3 hours, 25 minutes after the exam started, beating the record of 4 hours, 13 minutes." He said.

"Then they're good." Anko smirked.

"But this is the easiest to believe." The Chunin said and put in the next tap, it showed three people wearing the Wave headbands, one tall with large clothing, one medium that looked like a girl and one small girl looking nervous, they were covered in dirt but not much. "They finished the test in 2 hours, 21 minutes." He says, making them all look surprised.

"These guys must be quick." Anko says, gaining a nod from the two ANBU.

"Yet this one is beyond belief." The Chunin said and then showed the Sand Shinobi known as Gaara glaring at the camera. "They did the test in 98 minutes." He says, making them all look shocked.

"That isn't possible for Genin level...the last one was only just believable..." Anko said. "He even doesn't have a speck of dirt on him."

Xxxxx

Naruto's team had made it to the place that Naruto remembered his clone dropped, he sniffed around and found it within seconds. "We've got it!" Naruto yells, still feeling like crap and sweating a lot.

"Let's get out of here then." Sasuke said, gaining a sad look from Naruto, he was enjoying being in this forest, but he nodded knowing that he wouldn't last too long in his condition.

Xxxxx

Team 7 were now pushing the doors open to the Tower, not running into any other ninja on the way and they sighed in relief.

They walked in and saw they were in a large hall, they looked to see a large poster with writing on it, and they read it and was confused by it. (It's the same as last time) "I think w-we have to o-open the s-scrolls now." Hinata says.

"Okay..." Naruto says, still looking rough as he reaches into in pocket and pulls them out and hands one to her, they look at each other and opened it, they were confused but saw that it was a summoning scroll and they quickly dropped it.

A small explosion happens and someone stands before them with a smirk. "Hey, long time no see." He chuckles, they look in shock and he chuckles even more. "Congratulations on passing the second test." He says

"Iruka Sensei!" Naruto yells excitedly but falls down when he tries to run to him.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled in concern but sees him rise up looking like he just ran a mile in 5 seconds.

"Don't worry..." Naruto smiles.

Iruka sighs. "Umm...Iruka Sensei..." Hinata calls, gaining his attention. "What does that mean?" She asks, pointing at the large poster with word on.

Iruka smiles and tells them what it mean, (Same as before but with Hinata needing more strength) "Alright, now since you have a few days left, I suggest you all rest and see the Medical ninja." Iruka says and helps Naruto stand, the team follows him towards the exit.

Xxxxx

After an hour, the Medical ninja examining Naruto was slightly confused on why Naruto was acting like this, he had his medical charts on the time he came back to the village from the Wave country, he shrugged his shoulder and looked at the people in the room. "The only thing I can see that's different from then and now...is that Naruto has hit puberty." He says, this made Iruka and Sasuke look in surprise while Hinata just fainted.

Naruto rubbed his head. "What's puberty?" He asked, making the people in the room nearly fall over.

After a few embarrassing minutes of telling his what it is, Naruto nodded in understanding. "But if Naruto is asking this way...there must be something else." Iruka says, finding it hard to believe that Naruto's in such bad condition over puberty.

Hinata woke up again, remembering what they said is the matter with Naruto and blushed as she looked at him; no one seemed to notice Kakashi was listening in on the talk and tried to hold back a laugh. 'I wonder if he's acting like this because of his past.' Kakashi wondered, knowing animals get more aggressive and other stuff while becoming a man, he shrugged and went to find the Hokage.

Xxxxx

Naruto's team were wondering the halls and they noticed there were a few people inside the main hall, they walked in and saw Kiba's team, Neji's team and Haku's team. "Hey!" Naruto yells, still feeling rough.

"Hello Naruto, when did you get here?" Haku asked with a smile.

"Over an hour ago." Naruto smiles. "What about you?"

"We got here yesterday." Haku says, making the team look surprised.

"What about you Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"We got here an hour after him." Kiba grumbles, annoyed that they were third to make it here.

"Stop winging Kiba, at least we survived." Sakura says, getting questioning looks. "We had to wait and hour to be safe from some scary guys...they were like something out of a nightmare." She shivers.

"Well...I'm going to sleep." Naruto says and walks away, making Sakura look annoyed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It has been a few days and it was now the middle of the day and Shikamaru's team were slowly making their way through the forest until they noticed a large opening with a river, they noticed some movement coming from the edge of the river and saw ninja waddling around. "Wait...are those guys..." Ino began but Shikamaru finished her sentence.

"Half our size? Yes." He says gaining a grin from Ino, the three ninja they saw were very small, wearing oversized cloaks and appeared to be sitting; Shikamaru could just make out their headbands that showed the Rain symbol.

"I thought so, I think we just found payday." She grinned even bigger. "We attack!" She yells and charges while making the two boys sigh and charge out with here, the three were in a line seeing surprised looks on the three ninja.

They got a closer look and saw that they had breathing masks, looked exactly like one another and that they were still half their size, but couldn't stand since they saw their knees were in their chests and were wrapped around by belts to their body. "Just hand over your scroll and we'll leave you be..." Shikamaru says, but soon sees two of the scrolls they need in order to pass in the middle of them and was confused. 'Where the hell did they get that second one?' He wondered. "Man what a drag..." He sighs.

Ino walked up to them and could laugh that they couldn't stand properly. "They probably got lucky in the last test-" Ino began but the three Rain ninja seemed to smirk and one jumped at her and slapped her before landing gracefully on his hands showing that his arms were longer then his body, Ino stared dumbstruck. "Did that bastard just-" She began to yell but the other two did the same action but harder.

She fell to the ground and felt her face swelling by their hits, both Choji and Shikamaru looked in shock. "Did they-" Choji was about to laugh but something grabbed his arm; he looked to see one of the Rain ninja grabbed his arm, he was confused but the ninja slammed his fist into Choji's face hard and he collapsed in pain.

"Choji!" Shikamaru yelled as he dodged a jumping punch from one of them. 'They may be smaller, but they have strong hits-' Shikamaru began to think but was soon tackled by the third one. 'And they're fast on their hands!'

Shikamaru managed to dodge another attack from the short people; he kept on dodging their attacks but found it hard to do so because of their teamwork, Choji stood again but was then tackled by one of them. "Oww..." He grunted and grabbed his arm, pulled him off and threw him away, but he was then being grabbed by the other two, failing to notice the one he threw grabbed a braches he flew by and swung back at him and grabbed hold of his head and head butted him.

The three of them jumped of Choji as he fell backwards, once he landed the three jumped high in the air to dog pile him, Shikamaru saw this and yelled. "Choji! Expand!"

Choji came back into focus now and did as Shikamaru said. "Expansion Jutsu!" The three Rain ninja landed on him but then flew away by landing on something bouncy.

Ino got up crying by the swelling on her. 'My beautiful face!' She cried, she noticed a shadow hanging above her and she looked to see one of the Rain ninja's falling towards her and she panicked and launched a kick to send him flying away, she heard a splash and saw the Rain ninja moving away by the flow of the river. "...That's one down..." She said but soon was punched in the face by one of the Rain ninja's that managed to get back on his...hands.

"Ino! Move to the left!" Shikamaru yells, she did so and a kunai sipped past and stabbed the ninja in the face and he fell backwards in pain, she looked to see Shikamaru was the one that threw the kunai but saw the last one jump at him.

"Behind you!" She yells, making his look back and get slammed by the ninja's feet, she wondered how he did that but soon saw Shikamaru use his Jutsu fast and caught the guy.

"Man...what...a...drag." Shikamaru says; rubbing his now bruised head as he stood up, see that the ninja was falling over because he can't stand up. "Ino, use you mind switch." Shikamaru tells her.

Ino nodded and did a hand sign. "Mind Transfer Jutsu." She says and the Rain ninja stopped struggling and Shikamaru let his Jutsu go.

"Choji!" He yells.

Choji nods while still expanded and manages to spin like crazy "Human Boulder!" He yells and jumps while flying like a meteor at the controlled ninja before Ino left his body and got crushed. "Two down." Choji says as he went back to normal.

Shikamaru looks at the one still struggling on the floor with a kunai in his face, he walks over to the ninja and quickly ties his hands before seeing his teammates take the scroll they need. "We better get moving." He sighs and quickly moves towards the Tower.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was the end of the end of the exam and all of the higher ranked ninja looked in shock that so many Genin passed. "27 Genin passed...this must be ridiculously easy this year." Anko whispers.

"Or they're more formidable this year." The Hokage smiled. "Congratulations on passing the second test!"

Hinata looked worryingly at Naruto and Sasuke, they've both been very weak lately, Naruto hasn't turned into randy Naruto luckily enough and Sasuke's been holding his neck in pain.

"It seems like...all the rookies...are here." Naruto grinned, still sweating like mad.

Hinata looked around and saw that they did made it, she also noticed Kabuto's team, her cousins team, the Sound ninja, the Sand siblings, Haku's team and a Rain ninja team, one of whom she recognised that attacked them in the beginning of the exam. (They found easier pray since Naruto's team made it through before seeing them)

The Hokage smiled at the numbers. "I'll now be explaining the reason for this exam." The Hokage announced, telling them about it being a replacement of war for allied countries, the watching others fight to show off, and showing the capabilities of the country they represent. "Now before I explain-"

"_Cough _Actually." Someone began and appeared before the Hokage. "Since I'm the referee, I'll explain the rules." He asked, gaining a nod from the Hokage, he turned around and faced the Genin. "Hello, _cough_ I'm Hayate, we are going to have _cough_ a preliminary before _cough_ the third exam." He says, making people confused and worried about the man's health.

"Preliminary?" Sakura says in confusion.

Hayate told them about the conditions of this year and that there are too many people, Takumi raises his hand. "Yes?" Hayate asks.

"So all we have to do is fight one person?" Takumi asks.

"Yes, but-" Hayate began but Takumi slammed his elbow into a Rain ninja with one eye covered and smashed him into the wall as he reached for his sword while pinning his against the wall.

"Takumi!" Haku yelled, making him stop.

"Put the Genin down." Someone said behind Takumi, he looked and noticed most of the Jounin behind him, ready to attack.

"Alright." He says and drops the now unconscious Rain ninja.

"If you do that again before preliminaries start, you'll be kicked out." Hayate tells Takumi as he walked back to his team, after things have settled back down with Rain ninja glaring at Takumi while their teammate was taken out of the exam. "Now if anyone wishes to leave the exam now in fear of being too hurt or tired, please step forward." He says.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Who will leave the preliminary? Who will fight who? Stay tuned to find out, oh...if you're wondering what happened to Hinata in the last chapter, that will be revealed in a later chapter. Peace out.<p> 


	20. The match ups part 1

Sleepless D: Let's get ready for fighting! On an aside note, over 100 reviews! Peace out!

* * *

><p>"Now if anyone wishes to leave the exam now in fear of being too hurt or tired, please step forward." Hayate tells them.<p>

Naruto and Sasuke didn't move, but Kabuto's hand rose. "I'm out." He smiles.

"Kabuto of the Leaf...you may leave now." Hayate says.

Kabuto turns to leave but Yorio was bickering to him before Kabuto left but just faced forward again, everyone watch Kabuto leave and Naruto was a little upset that he left, he did notice Anko and the Hokage bickering.

After a few seconds. "Kazue, I believe that you should leave." Haku says, making her look at him.

"W-Why?" She asked, upset about this.

"I don't wish to see you hurt...and I'm worried that you may get someone powerful as an opponent." Haku says to her while placing his hand on her shoulder which made her blush.

Kazue looked sad but raised her hand. "I-I'm out too." She says in a sad voice.

"Kazue of the Wave...you may leave." Hayate says and she leaves the hall.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you have a thing for her." Takumi chuckles, Haku glares at him and faces forward.

"Does no one else wish to leave?" Hayate asked.

Hinata looked at Sasuke with worry as he suddenly grabbed his neck in pain, she wanted to speak up and tell him to quit, but she was frightened that it would displease Sasuke. 'What if he turns into that...that person again?' She asked herself, he'd not become that person since that day, but she wondered if fighting will make it worse.

Naruto coughed hard but regained his original standing, trying to look alright. 'Why's my heart racing? Is it excitement?' Naruto wondered, only noticing that the room seemed brighter than before but tried to ignore it.

"Naruto-Kun..." Hinata whispered between breathes, she wanted him to be safe as well, but she believed that he would pass this, even in his present state. She then noticed the Sensei's and the Hokage arguing about something while looking at her team, mostly at Sasuke.

"Since no one else wishes to leave, we'll be going through lists of people that will fight one another as if in real life confrontation...since there are 24 participants, there will be 12 matches and the winner will go on to the Third test. There are no rules, the fight continues until the person is unconscious, unable to participate or dies, but if I see that a winner is clearly established I will intervene to stop unnecessary deaths pile up." Hayate tells them, a large screen shows itself. "This will show who fights who and that will be decided." Hayate says and names start flashing by.

Everyone looks to see the names Sasuke Uchiha Vs Yorio Akado on the board, Sasuke chuckles at this. "That was fast." He says.

"Will everyone get on the balcony to watch the fight while the two fighters stay." Hayate says and everyone does so, the Leaf ninja and Wave ninja was on one side while the rest were on the other as they saw the two facing each other.

Kakashi wondered by to tell Sasuke not to use the Sharingan before leaving. 'This thing only reacts to my charka...so I can't use anything that uses it...this will be hard.' Sasuke thinks but smirks as he looks at Yorio.

"You may begin." Hayate announces.

The two charge at each other and Sasuke quickly throws a few punches at the guy, he dodges them all but caught the last punch and Sasuke collapsed, feeling his chakra being sucked out of him. 'What is this?' Sasuke wondered.

"I take it that you've noticed my power, I can take chakra by touch alone-" Yorio began but Sasuke sent a kick at his head and he stumbled away, Sasuke took advantage and slammed his knee into his back. Yorio fell to the ground and tried to stand up but Sasuke pinned him down by slamming both his knees into his back and pulled his arms back, he grunts in pain.

"You better give-" Sasuke began but a large amount of pain came from his neck and accidently let go of one of his arms, Yorio took advantage of this and pushed himself sideways to flip them around as he grabbed Sasuke's head.

"I win-" Yorio began but his face met a powerful punch from Sasuke which made him fly back, Sasuke sat up in pain, the Curse mark was slowly making its way around his body, but Sasuke pushed it back, surprising everyone there that knew.

Hayate walked up to Yorio and checked him over. "The winner is, Sasuke." He announces, Kakashi appeared by Sasuke's side.

"I think we should have that looked at." Kakashi smiled at Sasuke before exploding in a puff of smoke with him.

The board came to life again and showed the names 'Haku Vs Zaku Abumi'. "Will the participants come down now." Hayate tells them.

Zaku smirked and wondered who it was; failing to notice his 'Sensei' vanished before he jumped down.

Haku jumped down and stood on the arena with Zaku making his way towards him, Zaku just grinned as he stopped and looked at the examiner. "How will this guy fight with his arms useless?" Naruto wondered, still sweating for some odd reason.

Zaku moved his arm and smirked. "It seems that I can use this arm now." He grinned as he removed it for its support.

"It doesn't matter whether you can use an arm or not, you'll still fail." Haku says.

"You may begin." The referee says and steps back.

Zaku charged quickly and swings his arm at Haku; Haku easily blocked it by raising his arm, Zaku laughed as he opened his hand and a sound wave shot out of his hand. It shot at Haku's head but it didn't seem to affect him as a cloud of smoke covered his head, when it cleared Zaku looked confused as there was something that looked like an ice wall on his shoulder, blocking his attack. "What the fu-" Zaku began but saw Haku pull a needle out and went to stab him, he panicked and pulled his other hand out of its support to grab his hand, Zaku grinned. "I'm not sure what kind of Jutsu that is, but you just got lucky-" He began but Haku slammed his foot into Zaku's gut.

Zaku skidded several feet and coughed, trying to catch his breath, he got angry and pointed both his hands at Haku but he saw him grab both of his arms and felt a large amount of pain in his arms. He looked and stared in shock by seeing his arms frozen in a block of ice. "Don't move." Haku warned him, but he pulled back but one of his arms snapped off and he stared in shock by seeing his arm sever and not feel anything. "I warned you."

"My arm! My arms! What have you do-" Zaku began but Haku threw a needle that hit his neck, Zaku stared in shock as his body was now paralyzed and was now falling back, but Haku caught him and placed him softly on the ground.

The referee walked up and saw that Zaku had no hope now. "The winner is...Haku!" He yells.

Haku looked down at Zaku with a sad face. "I'm sorry for your arms..." He said as he placed the frozen severed arm on him and made his way to his team.

Everyone that didn't know Haku's ability stared in shock, 'He can make ice?' Most of them thought.

'I may not have known you for long...but I will avenge you...' Dosu says to himself.

Naruto greeted Haku with thumbs up and a grin. "You kicked his ass Haku." Naruto grinned.

"Thank you Naruto." Haku smiled, he then tilted his head. "Are you alright Naruto?" He asked.

"Yeah...I guess." Naruto said.

"Are you sure? Because you're looking a bit ill." Haku tells him.

"I've been like that for days." Naruto tries to smile.

Haku nodded and went to his teammate and his assigned Jounin that Zabuza gave him. "Kenta." He says, gaining the Jounin's attention. "Has the arrangements been met for the Demon brothers release?" He asked.

"Yeah, but it may take a while since the Hokage's busy with this exam." Kenta tells him, gaining a nod from Haku and Takumi.

The board was going and they looked to see that it read 'Shino Aburame Vs Oboro', Shino jumped down and the Rain ninja with his eyes showing jumped down as well.

"Will Shino be alright?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry...he's one guy that even I don't want to fight..." Kiba said, gaining an agreeable 'Arf' from Akamaru.

"You may begin." Hayate announces.

Shino stood there watching the Rain ninja do a hand sign, he soon vanishes and several black replicas appeared. "If you don't wish to be harmed...I suggest you forfeit now." Shino says, not affected by the increase in numbers.

"Why would I give up to someone like you?" The black copies asked, but they were soon silenced as insects began to come out of Shino's skin and clothes.

"These insects are quite formidable...they can eat chakra at an alarming rate with a few of them...just imagine if there were thousands of them." Shino says and his insect began flying out of his body, surrounding him completely and kept expanding. "They can also find opponents through GenJutsu, why you ask? Because of their nervous system being so simple..." Shino says and the ground explodes with a Rain ninja screaming as the beetle start to cover him. "I believe I have won the match." Shino tells the referee.

"The winner is...Shino." Hayate announces, not wanting to see someone eaten alive by bugs, the bugs slowly decreased in numbers until there were only a few flying around and Shino goes back to his team as Medical ninjas take the Rain ninja away.

"Neji...what is he?" Lee asks.

Neji activates his Byakugan and sees inside Shino and is slightly disturbed by seeing his body as a colony of beetles in him. "I can understand summoning bugs...but he's got them living inside of him." Neji states, making everyone look at him and back at Shino.

"Huh...I wonder if he likes the outdoors." Naruto says aloud, finding that cool and staring at him as he walked to his teammates and talked to them.

Kakashi appeared behind Naruto and Hinata waving. "Hey."

"K-Kakashi Sensei...is S-Sasuke alright?" She asked.

"Yes, he's in a hospital bed now." He smiles; leaving out the ANBU's guarding him.

Naruto could help but wonder why Kakashi smelled of fear and snakes but shrugged it off and looked to see the names on the board. 'Misumi Tsurugi Vs Kankuro'.

(I'll skip this match since it's the same but with different reactions)

Naruto looked interested at how Kankuro won that match, wondering how he could do that, but his eyes shot to the board as Misumi was taken to the medical room. 'Sakura Haruno Vs Ino Yamanaka'

(Same again but with Kiba pissing Sakura off when she's mind controlled)

"That took ages..." Naruto complains, breathing heavily as he watched their teams check on them and put them on the stands. "What time is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's about 5 o'clock now." Kakashi says.

"Wow...it's been 2 and a half hours." Naruto said.

"Well...we did have that long speech and the last match did take a long time." Kakashi said.

The board came to like again and it showed the names 'Temari Vs Kagari', both she and the remaining Rain ninja jumped down. "The 6th match shall commence." Hayate says.

As the Rain ninja did some hand sign, Temari pulled out her fan and waved it at the ninja; he flew backwards and smashed against the wall hard, going unconscious immediately. "...That was too easy." Temari complained as she walked away.

"Record time for longest and fastest just went by." Kakashi chuckled as the board once again showed names as the Rain ninja was taken out. 'Shikamaru Nara Vs Kin Tsuchi'

(Same as last time but with surprise to each others Jutsu's)

"That...was pretty cool." Naruto smiled.

"Y-Yes..." Hinata agreed.

'So I'm the last one...' Dosu says to himself

The board goes again and everyone goes back to its attention. 'Naruto Uzumaki Vs Kiba Inuzuka'

Kiba cheered, believing that he's gotten more powerful and fast enough to beat Naruto; Naruto just smirked and wiped his forehead from sweat while taking a deep breath. 'Why am I so tired?' Naruto wondered as he slowly made his way to the arena where Kiba and Akamaru stood ready.

'Naruto-Kun...' Hinata says to herself worryingly, never seen Naruto this tired.

"You look like shit." Kiba laughed.

"Well, I thought I'll try to make you look a little bit better than me...but I not even I can do that." Naruto grinned, making Kiba shake his fist at him.

"Kick some ass Kiba!" Sakura yells, finally awake.

"Ready?" Hayate asked them both and they nodded. "Begin _cough_."

Kiba dropped down and did a hand sign. "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All-Fours Jutsu!" He says and chakra starts escaping his body as his features turn more animal like, he charges and slams his elbow into Naruto's stomach before he could react.

Naruto skidded backward and was laying on his back, he slowly got up painfully, but it wasn't from Kiba's hit. "Why is...it so...hot in...here?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

Naruto stood up and started unzipping his jacket in hopes to get rid of some heat. "Hot? I'm still wearing my jacket dumbass..." Kiba began but when Naruto removed his jacket, it was slightly disturbing, his black T-shirt was soaked and sticking to him, Naruto's muscles seemed to try and rip out of his skin while his veins were trying to burst out. "What the hell have you been taking?" Kiba yells.

"Too...hot..." Naruto says and tears his T-shirt off, showing an athletic body that just went overboard, covered in sweat and veins popping out, Naruto then reached for his trousers.

"That's enough man!" Kiba yelled, not wanting any more, he charges him and slams his fist into his face, Naruto is sent flying and smashes into the wall, Naruto just gets up with a grin with less than human teeth.

Most of the people watching the fight are beginning to wonder what the hell is going on with Naruto; Hinata activates her Byakugan and sees Naruto turn into what she believes may be the early stages of randy Naruto. She couldn't help but blush even harder by seeing Naruto's now muscular sweaty body.

"You my rival?" Naruto asks in a somewhat animal voice.

"...Yeah..." Kiba says, not too sure why Naruto's acting like this.

"...Good..." Naruto grins and vanishes; Kiba is then sent flying by what seemed like nothing and smashes into the wall.

Kiba groans in pain as Akamaru rushes to his masters' aid. "What hit me?" Kiba asks as he stands up, he looks around but can't see Naruto anywhere, he caught his sent and manages to dodge what appeared to be nothing and the wall smashed again while Kiba and Akamaru jump away.

Everyone's reactions were being astonished by the scene, the remaining Sound ninja was glad that Naruto didn't attack him a few days ago, most of the Sand ninja was surprised while Gaara didn't seem fazed. The Wave ninja and Team Guy were impressed by the show leaving Guy and Haku wondering how Naruto was that fast, Team 8 were staring in disbelief by both Kiba's reaction to dodge and Naruto's unbelievable speed, Team 7 were worried by how Naruto was reacting, Team 10 stared gobsmacked by this display. Finally the Hokage and practitioners were wondering if this was caused by Orochimaru or something else.

The smoke cleared and Naruto's fist was embedded into the wall and seemed to grin sadistically at Kiba. "Akamaru!" Kiba yells and throws the dog a Soldier pill, he eats it along with his master and both become very wild like, Kiba crouches down and Akamaru jumps on his back. "Man Beast Clone!" Kiba yells and Akamaru transforms into a replica of Kiba, they both jump. "Fang Over Fang!" He yells and they both spin violently towards Naruto.

Naruto smirks when Kiba and Akamaru smashes where he was and starts drilling through the stone was, leaving much rubble and smoke, after a second they both emerged looking confused. "Missed me?" Someone said and grabbed Kiba's feet from underground and pulled him down, only showing his head, soon afterwards, Kiba poofed into smoke and showed an angry Akamaru.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled and went to rush to him but the ground beneath him shifted and he shot upwards, smashing into the upper level and his head came through the floor next to Gaara's team. "That hurt." Kiba grumbled, seeing the Sand ninja and got nervous he quickly jumped out of the small hole and jumped back onto the main floor.

Kiba cursed as he saw his dog still in the ground but was confused when Akamaru's head disappeared underground. After a few seconds Naruto shot out of the ground trying to pull a dog biting his face off. Naruto managed to pull the dog off showing a now bleeding face and started biting it back on its back, gaining a yelp of pain from the dog, Kiba cursed and charged to save his dog. Naruto saw this and dropped the dog from his mouth and kicked it at Kiba, he managed to grab Akamaru but was then dropkicked by Naruto and he slammed his face into the ground hard.

Kiba showed no signs of getting up and Hayate saw that Kiba was knocked out holding onto a whimpering Akamaru. "The winner is...Naruto." Hayate said.

Naruto wasn't paying attention to the people around him; he just kept sniffing for something, 'Snakes...' Naruto looked around, smelling it from Kakashi, but knew he was safe, he then looked at the Sound ninja and grinned at the person, the Sound ninja sweated by his stare and as he started moving towards him.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata yelled, Naruto stopped and looked at Hinata, he vanished and appeared in front of her behind the railings, she blushed by him being close and still was shirtless, showing his now well toned and tanned body, she looked him into his now very light blue eyes. "Y-You've won...j-just stay n-next to me." She told him.

Naruto just looked next to her and did as she said and sat down, Kakashi looked over him to see if he was alright but backed away when Naruto started to growl. "I take it this is the Naruto you told the medic about." Kakashi whispered to Hinata.

"A-Actually...t-this one s-seems more c-controllable." Hinata whispered back.

'I really should find out what's going on with Naruto...' Kakashi thought as he saw Kiba and Akamaru being taken away.

'It appears that Hinata is close to that...Naruto.' Neji says to himself and notices the board comes back to life and everyone faces it as the names start flying by and the next name to come up is...

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: I know that I've probably annoyed people by ending it here, but I've gotten into the habit of stopping it at big moments, plus I've still got like 4 more fights to fill in and I like keeping this story short, stay tuned to find out what happens. Peace out.<p> 


	21. The match ups part 2

Sleepless D: Here we go people, another chapter, you must really like it to read it this far. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at the electric board, waiting for the names to stop; it then showed two names 'Takumi Munashi Vs Tenten'. Everyone looked at the two contestants for them to get to the arena.<p>

'Munashi? Why is that name familiar?' All of the high ranking ninja wondered but the Wave team

"Will the two contenders come down and prepare for the ninth match, after a second they were both on the main floor staring at each other.

"So what does a lovely young lady as you specialise in?" Takumi asked with a grin.

"Long ranged weaponry." Tenten smiled.

"Really? This should be interesting." Takumi grinned.

"Why?" She asked, seeing his reach for his back and quickly yanked out a very long samurai sword from his back.

"A swordsman Vs a weapon mistress...who will be the better?" He asked.

"Well...I certainly hope me." Tenten giggled and took out two scrolls.

"You may begin." Hayate says and takes a step back.

Tenten quickly jumps back and opens her scrolls and quickly smears blood on them, making weapons shoot out and he aimed them at Takumi. He just stood there and watched as the weapons flew towards him, he noticed a few smoke bombs hit the ground near him and covered his line of sight in hopes to make it hard for the man. The weapons hit the ground and hopefully its target, Tenten waited for a minute as the smoke cleared, she readied her weapon to attack again should he still be standing.

The entire room were shocked that Takumi stood there while scratching his arm like he was waiting for something and all the weapons were scattered around him and very dented. "What the?" Tenten said astonished.

"I hope that's not all." Takumi said while kicking a small kunai near his feet with the other weapons.

Tenten frowned at this and quickly sent a few kunai at him with paper bombs attached to them. 'This'll make him move.' Tenten grinned.

Takumi smirked and quickly placed his sword back behind him inside his oversized jacket, making it look like his putting it away and shocking most people by this. When the kunai were a few feet away, his arm flashed and a small explosion occurred, sending small scraps of metal everywhere, the smoke cleared and Takumi's blade was smoking.

Xxx

"What was that?" Lee asked.

Neji was confused as well and quickly activated his Byakugan and was shocked by one thing and confused by a second thing. "He has two sheaths; one for his sword...while the other one appears to have paper bombs in it." Neji answered Lee's question first.

Both Kakashi and Guy heard this and were shocked by this. "So that's why his last name's familiar..." Kakashi said, making everyone look at him.

"W-Why? W-What's familiar about T-Takumi's last n-name?" Hinata asked, scratching the animal like Naruto who grinned at the attention as he sat next to her.

"He is the son of one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Hidden Mist." Someone said near them, making some of the Genin jump and look to see Haku standing nearby. "His father and Zabuza worked well together...they were the leaders of the coup d'état and they wanted to run the Mist village their way. But they also wanted to take out the Fourth Mizukage because they were some of the people that knew he was being controlled and wanted to do something about it...however Jinpachi*, Takumi's father was given a mission with a large team shortly before the actual coup d'état. Only survivor came back saying that a snake man attacked them and killed Jinpachi and took his sword." Haku said.

"W-What?" Hinata asked in disbelief, remembering a snake man attacking them before, Kakashi was on the same lines and wondered if it was Orochimaru that did it.

"Zabuza gave Takumi that sword as a gift, to remember his father and to ready him for when they find the original sword." Haku said.

"But how do you know if it was the 'snake man' that killed him?" Guy asked.

"Because the two ninja's that survived was Jinpachi's loyal friend, he's been looking after Takumi since that day and he's standing right there." Haku points towards her assigned Sensei.

"If he has been taking care of this person, then why is the person's chakra coils been destroyed?" Neji asks, now stating his original shock.

Everyone looked at Neji in confusion. "His chakra coils are in worst shape then Lee's, and his isn't naturally done." He says, still watching Takumi deflect weapons thrown by Tenten. "It's a miracle he's even alive."

"Well...Zabuza and Jinpachi had more planed then to take care of the Mizukage...because the Mizukage had a tailed beast in him." Haku began, the younger ones hearing this were confused and had heard of Tailed beasts, but for someone to have one inside him, the seniors there were a little surprised but they'd heard rumours, Naruto on the other hand just stared at Haku while he spoke. "Takumi was born years before the coup d'état but they had been planning before that, they had Medical ninja's destroying Takumi's coils to use him as a container when they defeated the Mizukage.

"T-That's horrible." Hinata said.

"I agree!" Lee announces. "No person should be treated like that to be used as a tool! It's so unyouthful!"

"That's the way for the Shinobi; we're used as tools of war, even if it's a family member." Kakashi sighed, he never liked that saying.

"But if it was altered by Medical Jutsu, then his coils should be healing, not remain like that." Neji said.

"That's when Kenta comes in." Haku nodded towards his 'Sensei'.

"What! I'll show him not to use people like that!" Lee yelled and began to walk towards the man.

"Don't." Haku tells him, he looks at Haku in protest but Haku spoke again. "That's one of Takumi's dreams...he wishes to become the next container for his father, that's why it's been continued for this long, and there's complications because the Three Tailed Beast is missing since the Forth Mizukage vanished, but we believe him dead**." Haku said, making everyone look in surprise but said no more about it. "His other dream is to find his father's killer and take the sword back." Haku said, Naruto couldn't help but look surprised in his animal state, along with the others.

"Well that's understandable...what is that boy doing?" Kakashi asked, seeing the Wave ninja begin doing hand signs, surprising everyone that he was going to try and do a Jutsu.

"He can't possibly-" Neji said, but was shocked when he shot a water ball at Tenten, who had only managed to dodge. "Impossible..." He said aloud.

"Yes...but if a person tries hard enough, even people with no chakra control can use Jutsu's...but it come at a heavy price." Haku said, wondering what Takumi was thinking by doing that.

Lee looked in shock and admiration. 'Even someone that's chakra coils are worst then mine can use Ninjutsu...Maybe someday I can do the same...' He smiled

Xxx

Takumi dropped down and was breathing hard, cursing that he got reckless by attacking her like that because she managed to cut him a few times. "I can't do that again..." Takumi breathed as he stood back up. "Maybe something that requires less chakra..." He said, only managing to dodge more weapons thrown from Tenten.

"Stay still!" Tenten yelled, throwing everything she had in one scroll at him before going to another.

'I've got to hide." Takumi thought as he did a few more hand seals, after a few seconds a thick mist covered everything, this made Tenten worry as she had lost sight of the target.

Xxx

Neji and Hinata activated their Byakugan to see what's going on; they saw Takumi breathing heavily against a wall while Tenten was looking everywhere.

"What the hell! We can't see the fight!" Ino yelled in anger.

Naruto just grunted in annoyance that he couldn't smell anything anymore.

Gaara was highly annoyed because his sand was getting damp, but it was safe enough to use without worry of it being too hard.

Dosu couldn't help but smirk, knowing he'll be able to follow the fight by sound and vibrations in the air alone.

Xxx

Takumi regained his breath, knowing he wouldn't last much longer if he continues to use chakra like this, he rushed towards where he knew Tenten was, his steps weren't as quiet as he would like because of all the weapons around. He saw Tenten and quickly placed his sword against her neck, making her pause in fear. "You better...give up..." Takumi told her, he was shocked when he saw her smirk.

"Make me." Tenten said and puffed away into smoke and left behind a small ball with kunai sticking out of it, he then noticed a paper bomb on it and cursed.

'Substation with a bloody Exploding Sphere!' Takumi yelled to himself.

He noticed a giggle coming from the mist. "I've won." She giggled, Takumi knew that it was Tenten; he quickly moved his sword back into his jacket with much force, he whipped it out and launched it at the direction she came from, just before the ball exploded and sent him flying into the wall. It missed Tenten and was embedded in the ground next to her, she was confused. "What the-" She began but saw several paper bombs attached to the sword and it exploded before she could react and flew several feet away.

The mist started to clear and Hayate stared to see an unconscious and burnt Tenten and Takumi embedded into the wall, he walks over to him and also sees that he's unconscious. "Both contenders are unconscious, meaning that both participants won't go to the Third test." Hayate announces.

Medical ninja make their way to the two Genin and take them away as the board came to life once again. 'Hinata Hyuga Vs Neji Hyuga' was shown on the board; the air seemed to intensify when they saw this for some reason.

Hinata started to shake with fear as Neji smirked and made his way to the arena, Naruto noticed Hinata shaking but managed to make her stop by nibbling her hand for stop stroking him. "Oww! Naruto-Kun! D-Don't do t-that!" She told him.

Naruto just grinned and tackled her, scaring her once again as he was trying to rip her coat off, Kakashi picked him up by the scruff of his neck and held him away from Hinata. "Hinata, you're keeping everyone waiting." Kakashi smiled as he held the now struggling Naruto, Hinata grew nervous as she looked at Neji. "Don't worry; I know you'll do well." Kakashi told her.

Hinata nodded and jumped down and faced Neji, he just glared at her as she looked at him. "I never imagined I'll face you in combat Hinata-Sama." Neji said.

"Me too...Neji..." Hinata whispered.

"You may begin!" Hayate announces and steps away.

"I must tell you something." Neji said to Hinata, she looked at him in confusion. "You'll never defeat me, you'll be better off to forfeit now." Neji told her with hate in his eyes.

Hinata looked surprised and nervous now, Neji continued telling her that she's weak and pathetic, not meant to be a Shinobi and that she couldn't change that. Hinata started looking depressed as Neji continued his assault of mocking her and putting her down, everyone that knew Hinata was shocked by Neji's talk about destiny.

Naruto managed to get free while hearing this, his eyes were more white and his teeth seemed to sharpen as he stood and watched Hinata being put down, he walked up to the railings and slammed his fist down on it, causing it and the ground below it to shatter and collapse. "HINATA! KILL THIS BASTARD!" Naruto yelled in anger, sounding more animal then human, Hinata was surprised that he could remember her name and smiled cause of it.

Neji looked and glared at Naruto while the people near him tried to not get shaken by the force of his hit and stop him from jumping down and kill Neji. "Pathetic person, he can't even keep his hormones under control, he won't make it far with that brain of his." Neji said and turned to Hinata and was surprised by Hinata's eyes. 'Her fear is gone...but there's something else...' Neji thought as Hinata got in her Gentle Fist stance and he did the same. "I take it you won't give up." Neji says.

Hinata's answered that by charging at him, Neji did the same and they started attacking each other and dodging every attack, this continued for a minute and they both jump back. Hinata had been hit in a few none critical areas while Neji was surprised that she hit him at all while having the same damages.

Naruto pushed the small group of ninja off him and stood by what was left of the railing and watched, the others watched Naruto to make sure he doesn't do anything rash. Hinata and Neji went back to attacking each other, making small hits that didn't look painful but were very agonising, Naruto was getting annoyed and grabbed onto the railing and was crushing it with his grip. "BEAT HIM!" Naruto ordered Hinata.

When Naruto said that, Neji just chuckled believing that it was useless, but was very surprised that when Hinata moved her palm at his face and he was sent flying backwards. He managed to land safely but it felt as though he ran as fast as Lee into a metal wall, he blinked as he saw Hinata's eyes. "W-What is the meaning of this?" Neji said quietly, seeing something that shouldn't be in her eyes, one black dot in each eye. 'A Hyuga never has developed pupils before...' Neji thought, wondering how she gained those.

Hinata glared at Neji and thrusts her palm at Neji and he went flying again and he landed with difficulty on his feet. "What's going on?" Lee wondered.

'Is she using... Eight Trigrams Air Palm?' Neji wondered as she thrusts her palm again, but Neji dodged it this time and charged at Hinata, she continued her thrusts towards Neji until he was a few feet away from her. She went on defence and kept blocking Neji's attacks as he continued, cursing as he was failing. 'I won't lose to Hinata! I'll have to use my ultimate technique against her!' Neji thought to himself, annoyed that he'd have to use that technique against her, he moved back and quickly went into a new stance. "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Neji yelled and charged at Hinata.

Hinata didn't have time to react and got it, 'Two, four, eight, sixteen, thirty-two.' Neji would yell but Hinata pulled her palm back and launch it towards Neji as he was about to finish. 'Sixty-four' Neji yelled, Hinata's palm stopped an inch away from his face and both of them were sent flying away and crashed into the ground. Hinata's charka was sealed while Neji just got hit point blank range by an Air Palm, they remained laying there in pain and Hayate stepped forward and looked at them both.

"Since both fighters are still awake, I'll allow then to have the chance to stand within ten seconds, if neither should stand beforehand, they'll both lose, if one stands then he or she wins and if both should stand, then it'll continue." Hayate said, showing ten fingers and started counting down.

Both Neji and Hinata were trying to stand as quickly as they could, but it was easier said than done, they only managed to get to their knees when five seconds remained.

They placed their hands onto their knees to try and push themselves up. 'How is she even moving?' Neji wondered, feeling blood pore down his face by a broken nose,

Four, they used all their strength in them to put one foot on the ground, Hinata started coughing up blood by trying to move.

Three, they were shaking as they tried to stand up, both cringing in pain as they managed to lift their other leg up.

Two, both were shaking on their feet, feeling like they'll drop, but they needed to stand up properly.

One, thump.

"And the winner is...Neji." Hayate announced, Neji looked over to see Hinata laying on her face, but Neji didn't care, he was in too much pain but tried to hide it as he moved back towards his team.

"HINATA!" Naruto roared, pure anger printed on his face as he tried to go to her but Kakashi held him back.

"Relax Naruto, she'll be fine, just relax and we'll go visit her after this has finished." Kakashi told him, Naruto relaxed a bit but glared at Neji as the Medical ninja fixed his face because Neji didn't want to go to the medical ward.

Neji wandered towards his team and somehow managed to jump up to them and relaxed by resting against the wall. "I'll...kill...you..." Naruto said darkly and animal like as he glared at Neji, wanting blood.

"You won't be able to." Neji said as he looked at the now active board that showed the names 'Gaara Vs Rock Lee'

(This match is the same with even more reactions by their power)

Naruto grinned and wondered if he was faster than Lee when he went supernova, but was highly angered by Gaara crushing his arm and leg. "New...predator..." Naruto mumbled.

'Why are all the weak showing such strength?' Neji wondered.

"Pathetic." Gaara murmurs and vanishes into sand and stands by his team.

'This mission has become a suicide mission...But I now understand your plan Orochimaru...' Dosu thought. 'I have to come up with a plan...'

(The last battle ended the same with Dosu winning)

Xxxxx

All of the graduates stood before the Hokage and listened as they were told they have a month till the final exam to rest and train and so on and so forth. "You'll pick a number out of the box." The Hokage said and Anko steps forward and holds the box before the group.

After a minute and everyone had one. "Okay, start from the right." Ibiki tells them

Shino was the one on the right. "6" Shino says.

"8" Haku said.

"1" Naruto growls as the referee holds him there.

"10" Shikamaru sighed.

"7" Dosu says.

"2" Neji says.

"3" Gaara says.

"5" Kankuro says.

"9" Temari says.

"So that leaves 4 for Sasuke." Ibiki says and writes down the names.

"Alright, now we know who you'll face during the tournament." Hokage announces and Ibiki shows them the list.

Naruto Vs Neji.

Gaara Vs Sasuke.

Kankuro Vs Shino.

Dosu Vs Haku.

Temari Vs Shikamaru.

"Alright, you're all dismissed for the month until the final exam is ready." The Hokage announces.

* * *

><p>*Jinpachi is an actual character if you didn't know.<p>

**If you watch and read Naruto, you should know where the Third Tailed beast is and that the Forth Mizukage is dead. Still not sure how it happened but go along with it.

Sleepless D: Alright people, I hope you all liked it, please review. Peace out.


	22. Interesting night before training

Sleepless D: I'm sure you're all enjoying this, otherwise you'd have stopped reading it a long time ago, hope you like this chapter. Peace out.

* * *

><p>It's been a few hours since they left the Tower, Naruto should be under guard since his rapid violent behaviour, but who'd have thought Naruto would have escaped an ANBU squad? Naruto was running around the village causing havoc everywhere and several ninja were trying to recapture him. Every now and again Naruto would look up at the full moon and smirk, feeling as though he could conquer the village, but was getting highly annoyed by his pursuers; he'd escaped them several times through speed and rapid escape routes that made them even more annoyed.<p>

Naruto had just escaped another ambush from the Leaf ninja; Naruto grinned and chuckled like an animal until a curtain scent reached his nose. '...Snakes...' Naruto thought with difficulty, because his mind was more animal then human now and quickly rushed towards the scent.

Xxxxx

Dosu has been travelling around the village by roof for a short while, he's been looking for a curtain someone, but he was getting a bad feeling that someone or something was coming near. And right on cue, something stood before him, shaking violently, Dosu looked and was slightly shocked when he saw the person. "You've got to be kidding me..." He said.

"...Snakes...bad..." The person said in an animal voice, almost as if strained against whatever voice box he had left, he vanished and had reappeared by giving Dosu a powerful drop kick that sent his head through the roof. Naruto picked him up again, seeing a pain stricken Dosu and slammed his fist into Dosu's face, making his slam backwards into the roof, leaving a small crater, Naruto was about to continue but saw his pursuers coming at him.

Naruto vanished as the ninja dropped to where Naruto was to find an unconscious Dosu. "One of you take him to the hospital!" The leader ordered, trying to find the boys trail again.

Xxxxx

Naruto was jumping from roof to roof, feeling more alive than he ever had before; Naruto caught another scent that made him angry. '...Snakes...more...snakes...' He said darkly and quickly made his way towards it.

Xxxxx

Gaara was watching the moon as it moved so slow that it didn't seem to move at all. 'The moon, he craves blood...' Gaara thought, he was then startled by an unnatural weight on his gourd, he looked and was surprised to see Naruto perched on it.

Naruto wasn't even paying attention to the red haired boy because he was staring at the two people on another roof, having a conversation. "...Snakes..." Naruto grumbles.

"Blood..." Gaara says as sand erupted from his body to crush the annoying weight, Naruto just vanished before the sand surrounded him, Gaara was confused but saw him near the two ninja's he was 'working' with and stood for action.

Naruto's sudden appearance shocked the two because they'd only thought there was one rat and were about to deal with him immediately. "Ah...Naruto, what a pleasant surprise." Kabuto smirked, but was confused when he saw Naruto stare at him with glowing white eyes with only his pupils showing.

Naruto showed his teeth in anger. "...Snakes..." Naruto said before vanishing and Kabuto was sent flying to the right and smashed into the wall where Hayate is, they both landed on the roof hard and Naruto slammed his fist into Kabuto, who was on top of Hayate.

Baki was shocked by this and was about to attack but noticed Gaara was about to attack and saw Leaf ninja coming towards them. "This isn't good." Baki said and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto lifted Kabuto by his collar and quickly slammed his fist into him and watched him fly through the air, Naruto bent down to jump after him and failed to notice an unconscious Hayate beneath his feet and jumped with enough force to send Hayate through the building. Naruto kept slamming Kabuto upwards in midair like he was a football, all Kabuto could do was heal what Naruto was doing to him in pain until Naruto let him drop to the ground.

This continued for a minute until Naruto had to dodge a small object that was shot at him, he looked to see a psychopathic looking Gaara; Kabuto noticed this and saw his chance to escape. 'Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu.' He says to himself as he dropped to the ground and sunk into it. 'That Naruto did quite a lot of damage...I'll have to keep an eye out for him.' Kabuto chuckled as he made his way out of the village.

"Make me feel alive!" Gaara yells and sends his sand at Naruto, Naruto dodged with ease and vanished once again, and Gaara was taken by surprise when he was sent flying by a powerful kick from Naruto. Gaara landed safely because of his sand, he looked and noticed that he was on the other side of the Hidden Leaf village and got angry. He breathed carefully to calm himself, after a second he looked around and wondered around the village, forgetting what had just happened because the demon in him was controlling him before and he was back in control. 'I wonder if I killed anyone...why is my demon more restless now?' Gaara wondered.

Xxx

Naruto vanished once again when the Leaf ninja were close and they all cursed. "Shit! We nearly had him! What happened back there and who was that kid attacking?" One of them yelled.

"We found Hayate unconscious and we've already sent someone to investigate the two he attacked!" Another ninja yelled.

'Man, this really is troublesome...' The leader thought. "Inoichi! Find out where he went!" He yelled.

The ninja nodded and focused on the chakra signature. "He's heading for the hospital!" Inoichi yells.

"Alright! I've got a plan!"

Xxxxx

Hinata was laying down on her bed, finding it difficult to sleep. 'Did I really nearly defeat Neji?' Hinata wondered, not really remembering anything after Neji insulting her, there was a tap on the window; Hinata didn't put much thought into it thinking that it was a moth. Another tap was heard, another one was heard and Hinata was getting annoyed, she got up slowly and painfully since her chakra coils were open again but found it hard to move. She walked towards the curtains of the window and opened them to see noting, she opened the window to see if she could see that was causing the noise before.

She leaned her head out of the window and was shocked when Naruto appeared before her, looking like he did when they were in the forest for the first night with his grin, before she could react he tackled her. She squealed as Naruto tried to rip of her hospital gown, Naruto only managed to rip a part of it around her neck; he grinned and started to sink his teeth into the area between the neck and shoulder, but stopped before he pierced the skin by a loud crashing sound. Naruto looked to see two ninja standing by the window and what looked like a giant hand covering the window.

Naruto growled in anger and smashed through the closed door as the two ninja charged at Naruto and went after him, leaving a shocked Hinata in the room.

Naruto was bolting from hall to hall, trying to find a way out while several ninja tried to capture him; Naruto saw a large amount of shadows coming everywhere and tried to stay away from it. Naruto pushed through another hallway and saw a door open to a room with the window wide open, Naruto grinned and rushed towards it, he jumped through it but managed to dodge a kunai being thrown at his in front of him. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw two large hands clap together around him and kept him cupped inside of them. "We got him." A loud deep voice cheered.

"Great, now put him near the ground so I can capture him." The leader said, the big guy did as he said and shadows came from the ground and entered through the gaps in the hand, after a second, Naruto was dropped to the ground and started struggling in annoyance. "You can't escape my shadow hold." He says as a ninja stabs Naruto in the neck with a syringe.

Naruto lost consciousness and everyone sighed. "Alright, let's get this guy tied up and put him in the hospital." The ninja says.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes, feeling pain for some odd reason. "What happened?" Naruto asked, not knowing if anyone was there or not.

"You went strange on us during your fight with Kiba and you then got loose and caused a lot of havoc around the village...but at least they know why I found it hard to capture you when you were at the academy." Someone chuckled; Naruto looked to see Kakashi standing nearby while reading his book.

"Fight...with Kiba? Aw crap, did I lose?" Naruto asked, not remembering anything since the beginning of the fight.

"No...You won actually." Kakashi smiled. "And now you've got a month to rest and train before your finals."

Naruto looked in shock. "A month! I can't wait a month to fight those guys! When did this happen!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi began to tell Naruto what happened and who he was facing and what he did to Hinata. "So you've got to get strong." Kakashi told him.

Naruto nodded and went to sit up but found that he couldn't. "Umm...why am I tied up?" Naruto asked.

"Well...let's just say that you've cause the Hokage to have more than a little bit of paperwork." Kakashi chuckled.

Xxx

As the Hokage entered his office, he yawned as he made his way to the desk, when he opened his eyes he was shocked by what he saw, or what he couldn't see, his desk was covered in paperwork. "What the! What happened to make a bad day of paperwork to turn it into the Nine Hells!" He yelled and quickly started looking through them, seeing the same name over and over again. "Naruto!" He yelled so that half the village knew he was angry.

Xxx

Naruto and Kakashi heard something that sounded like a demon was let loose but pained no attention to it. "So will you let me loose?" Naruto asked.

"It depends whether or not the ANBU say..." Kakashi says and looks around the room and Naruto also looks to see several ANBU standing in the room with them.

"Only if the doctor says it's safe..." One of them said, showing herself as a female.

"Well...we might as well talk until then." Kakashi smiled.

"Are you going to help me train?" Naruto asked.

"...Sorry, but I've got a previous engagement." Kakashi chuckled, making Naruto glare at him. "But I've found someone better than me."

Naruto just looked at Kakashi, wondering if he was telling the truth, the door then swung open and a man with sunglasses walks in. "Sorry I'm late, I had to deal with some miscreant that was tormenting an old woman." He said.

"Ah, Ebisu, good timing." Kakashi chuckled.

"Hey, you're the guy that trains Konohamaru..." Naruto says, gaining a nod from the man.

"Ah yes, Konohamaru's role model...not much of a role model by my standards...and by causing havoc that put most of the ninja's into fixing it...that doesn't show a good example." Ebisu says.

"Give me a break, I've only just hit...puberty...is that it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto." Kakashi smiles at his student and the doctor walks in and Kakashi smiles. "So what's the news doc? Will Naruto walk again?" He said in a sad voice.

"Wait! What!" Naruto yells.

The doctor laughed. "Yes, his body is all normal and should be able to move around without causing more damage." The doctor says.

"Alright! Get me out of this thing!" Naruto yells, shaking so much that he's actually moving the bed.

"Stop moving, otherwise you'll be neutered." The female ANBU warns Naruto, making him stop in his place.

They untied him and Naruto shot up and startled the ANBU, some even reached for their swords. "Alright! Where are we going!" Naruto yells at Ebisu.

Xxxxx

A female ANBU with purple hair stood in a whole ward of people that were harmed by Naruto last night; she stood next to a curtain Jounin called Hayate Gekko. "So will he be fine?" She asked the Medical ninja.

"Yeah...but he's been roughed up badly, I'd be surprised if he woke up in a few weeks." The Medical ninja said, examining his charts.

The ANBU woman nodded and squeezed Hayate's hand. "I'll be back after my work is over." She told him before leaving; she looked to the bed next to him and noticed the Sound headband on the tableside and a bandaged teenage boy in the bed. 'That kid must really be watched more...' She thought to herself before exiting.

Xxxxx

"...Why are we at the hot springs? I don't need a bath that bad do I?" Naruto asks and sniffs his armpit.

"No...Although you do need one...We're here for your training." Ebisu tells him. "I understand that you can walk on tree am I correct?" He asked and gained a nod from Naruto. "Now I'll be teaching you to walk on water." He smiles.

"Walk...on water? I think I've done that already..." Naruto says making Ebisu look at him.

"When may I ask?" He asked.

"When I was a kid...I got chased by this big tiger and I ran so fast that I ran towards a lake and ran across it." Naruto says.

Ebisu sighs. "That's not the same, your way requires speed and stupidity, my way increases you chakra control." He tells him, making Naruto go 'Oh'. "Watch and learn." He tells him and starts walking on the water and Naruto looked in amazement. "Now you try."

Naruto nodded and focused his chakra into his feet and went towards the water, he took a step and then another. "It's burning my legs!" Naruto yells, seeing over half his legs submerged.

'Wow...He may act as simple as a monkey, but then again, monkey see monkey do...' Ebisu says to himself, amazed that this child got this far in one go. (Naruto paid more attention in class)

Naruto looked behind Ebisu and was highly confused, Ebisu looked and saw a white haired man giggling near the woman's hot springs. "Now this is great research." The man giggled.

Ebisu readjusted his glasses and then charged at the man. "I won't allow such insubordination happen on my watch!" Ebisu yelled and the man turned to see him and summoned a frog; the frog slapped Ebisu with its tongue and flung him into the ground hard.

"...That sucked...Oi! You just knocked out my bloody teacher you arsehole!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of the water to check on Ebisu was alright. "He's out...let's try this, Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death..." Naruto says and thrusts his fingers into Ebisu's backside and nothing happened. "Damn it! You knocked him out and I need training!" Naruto yells. "Just who do you think you are!"

"I'm glad you asked! I'm the most handsome, greediest, and powerful Sannin known throughout the world; I am the legendary, unstoppable, amazing Jiraiya!" He yells while taking a pose.

"...Good to know, but that doesn't mean that you can knock out my teacher for stopping you peeking at girls." Naruto said.

"But I need it for research for my book!" Jiraiya yells and pulls out a curtain orange book to show him.

"Oh...you write that?" Naruto asked, gaining a proud nod. "It's not bad...but I didn't get the picture of what's going on in that." Naruto told him.

"Well obviously you didn't! You're not old enough to understand this form of art!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Who cares! I need to do my training and you took out the guy teaching me!" Naruto yelled.

"You mean the water walking?" Jiraiya asked.

"You know it! Then teach me!" Naruto yells.

"Ha! A kid like you doesn't deserve my time! I only teach people that are capable of landing one punch on me!" He yells. 'Like the Forth Hokage.' He says to himself.

"So if I can hit you once, you'll teach me?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure...if you can hit me once, and I mean a proper hit, blocking a punch doesn't count." Jiraiya says, chuckling inwardly.

"Okay, if I hit you, you'll teach me!" Naruto yells.

"And if you can't...I want whatever money you've got and to leave me alone!" He yelled back, Naruto nodded in agreement and pulled out his frog shaped money pouch that was full to the brink. 'Damn, I'm sure I can treat myself with several sake bottles with that much.' Jiraiya thought.

"Alright...begin!" Naruto yells and throws his frog pouch in the air, making Jiraiya watch it fly towards him, he looked back at Naruto and the boy vanished. He was confused for a second until something hard hit his face and made him fly backwards.

"MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! HOW WILL I GET LADIES IF IT'S DENTED?" The toad Sage yelled.

"I win." Naruto smirked as he was sitting on a confused giant frog and grabbed his money pouch without looking.

Jiraiya looked at the boy through the gaps in his fingers. 'Did he teleport or something?' Jiraiya wondered. 'No...There were no hand signs, no tags, nothing...unless that pouch had it...no, that was a distraction, he must be fast on his feet to do something like that.' He thought as he sat up and held his slightly bleeding nose. "Alright kid, I'll make you something you're not." Jiraiya said and stood up.

"And what's that?" Naruto asked.

"A famous ninja that will be unstoppable like me!" Jiraiya laughed loudly.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Now people, hope you enjoyed this chapter, more on the way, please review. Peace out.<p> 


	23. Toad invasion!

Sleepless D: Whoo! Another chapter and over 125 reviews! I'm so glad that you're all enjoying it. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Naruto was slowly walking on the water, cursing as it burned his legs. "Hey kid!" Jiraiya called, Naruto looked towards him. "Come here for a second." He said and Naruto went over to Jiraiya. "Take of your shirt." He says and Naruto does as told. "And now focus all of you chakra." He says and Naruto did as ordered with his eyes closed.<p>

Jiraiya looked down to see the seal on Naruto's surprisingly toned stomach and he then saw Orochimaru's seal above the seal and Jiraiya cursed. "Now what?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya didn't say anything other than. "Five Pronged Seal Release!" And slammed his palm into Naruto's gut and sent him flying into the very boiling hot springs.

Naruto shot up screaming in pain as he jumped out and looked furious at Jiraiya. "What did you do that for Jackass!" Naruto yelled.

"I just hit a pressure point." Jiraiya chuckled. "Now try and walk on the water again." He said.

Naruto glared at him and walked to the hot spring and was walking on the water with ease. "...I'm doing it!" Naruto cheered.

"Great kid, now come over here." Jiraiya told him, he then told Naruto that he had two chakra's and asked him if he ever felt it, Naruto nodded and told him about the time in the land of Wave and fighting some snake guy which made Jiraiya look surprised. 'This kid gave Orochimaru a tough time?' He thought. "Alright, it's getting late now and I need to take this guy in." He said and pointed at Ebisu. "I want you to keep training and write down what Jutsu's you know...Oh and I've got something that'll make you stronger." He smiled.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya reached into his pocket and pulled out something that looked like arm and leg bands. "This'll be like training and make you strong." He said. 'And it'll make you slower you little bugger.' He said inwardly while rubbing his nose.

"Oh...are those weight bands?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly, now to put these on and...Here, now don't take these off until I say so." Jiraiya told him. "Now keep these on while you train on walking on water again." Jiraiya giggled.

Naruto nodded and was about to walk finding it easy and began to walk on water. "I don't think its working." Naruto said.

"Sorry, I forgot to remove the restraints." He says and does a hand seal and Naruto drops into the water; he was submerged for a few seconds before he managed to jump out of it while screaming in pain and landed on the ground, creating a small crater. "Sorry about that, I'll see you at your house tomorrow." He laughed and puffed into smoke, taking Ebisu with him.

Naruto cursed Jiraiya but continued his training until he was physically exhausted and went home, once he got home he wrote down the Jutsu's he knew before jumping into bed and making it collapse. After Naruto's loud curses he slept an uneasy sleep, sweating more than usual and wanting to move around more but he just wanted to sleep and managed to after an hour.

He failed to notice the presence of several ANBU who were making sure he didn't cause any damage like he did yesterday, even Jiraiya and Ebisu were watching Naruto sleep, talking about the said boy and Orochimaru. (It's the same as the normal story)

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had come to the middle of a forest since Jiraiya had picked him up. "Alright kid, I hope that you've written down what Jutsu's you know." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah...here." Naruto said and tossed him the scroll.

Jiraiya caught it and began reading through it. 'Hmm...He's got all the basics on low ranked NinJutsu apart from Clone Jutsu, but he's got Shadow Clones so that's alright... One Thousand Years of Death...Kakashi you didn't.' Jiraiya chuckled and read on. 'He can do two Earth Release Jutsu's? A D and a B rank...not bad.' He though as he read the rest which wasn't as good as the rest and he tossed it back at Naruto.

"Happy now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but I want to teach you a few things before I teach you the hard stuff." Jiraiya grinned.

Naruto's eyes widened in interest. "Like what?" He asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to summon to use that second chakra you have!" Jiraiya yells and takes off the scroll on his back.

"...Summon? How will that help me fight against Neji? Naruto asked.

"It'll teach you how to use the second chakra you little ingrate!" Jiraiya yelled. "Just imagine if you summon a toad the size of your house!" Jiraiya yelled. "...Plus if you succeed in this...I'll teach you some ultra cool NinJutsu." Jiraiya bribed Naruto.

"Alright! Now what do I do!" Naruto yelled.

"First I want you to use up all of your chakra." Jiraiya said, Naruto nodded and summoned 100 Shadow Clones and began fighting one another. "Not bad...but this could take awhile..." He says and then hears women giggling and moves towards the bushes and sees three women in bikinis in the lake. 'Yes! Time for some research!' Jiraiya giggled.

Xxxxx

Naruto dropped face down onto the ground; Jiraiya saw this and summoned a toad. "That's enough; you need to sign this contract with your blood." Jiraiya said and the toad dropped the giant scroll in its mouth, Naruto slowly got up and started to hate the weight bands on him while he unrolled the giant scroll and did what Jiraiya asked and he then took the scroll away. "And now follow these hand signs and summon." Jiraiya said and showed him.

Naruto nodded and did the hand signs and slammed his hand onto the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto yelled with a small puff of smoke later and a small orange toad with purple markings appeared.

"Hey, what's going on here?" The toad asked as he looked around. "Who are you?" He asked Naruto beat up form. "You look like hell."

Naruto grinned. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki...and you are?"

"Gamakichi...hey Gama! I was wondering where you went, pops wanted to know what ya did with the scroll." Gamakichi said and sees the scroll on the ground. "Never mind, I see now."

'Well...not what I expected but he managed to summon something.' Jiraiya thought. "Kid! We're supposed to summon something as big as your house!" He yelled.

"Aw come on, at least I summoned Gamakichi here." Naruto said. "Let me try again, Summoning Jutsu!" He yelled and a small cloud of smoke came and it showed a yellow toad with orange markings.

"Huh...Yay! I've been summoned for the first time...where's the snacks?" The toad asked.

"Aw man, not you Gamatatsu." Gamakichi said.

The yellow toad looked to see Gamakichi. "Wow, what are you doing here big bro Gamakichi? Are you here for the party as well?"

Naruto began to chuckle while Jiraiya yelled at Naruto to not summon any more toads unless he knows he can summon a bigger one. "Now try and focus on the hidden chakra inside your body!"

"How can I find something that's hidden!" Naruto yells and summons another small toad.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A week has passed since Naruto began summoning, he's been having restless nights but hasn't turned into 'randy' Naruto yet, but he has been causing problems unintentionally. And by that I mean there's been an infestation of talking toads in the village, mostly causing damage at the hot springs by driving away the costumers and causing a large commotion at the Aburame compound. (I'm sure you can imagine XD)

The Hokage wondered into his office and saw a large amount of paper work and rubbed his temple in annoyance, he looked through then and noticed the less of Naruto and the increase of toads, in the paper and his office now. "When I see that Jiraiya...I'm going to shove that toad summoning scroll right up his-" The Hokage began to yell.

Xxxxx

Naruto had just summoned a green toad/frog the size of Jiraiya a few minutes ago and was horrified by it. "Why was that toad wearing makeup for a guy?" Naruto asked.

"Gamariki-San is a nice person when you get to know him." Jiraiya chuckled. "Anyway, I think I've come up with the best way to draw the second chakra." He grinned.

"You're not sending me down a cliff again." Naruto said, because Jiraiya did that two days ago but Naruto found the fall exciting then life threatening. (Not the one with the water and spikes) 'But at least I can summon these big guys now." Naruto says as he looked around to see a forest full of big toads and his first two summonses on his shoulders.

"Hey Naruto, have you got anymore snacks?" Gamatatsu asked, Naruto reached in his pocket and handed him a small chocolate bar. "Yay!" He cheers and starts eating.

"Don't worry, it's different to that one, but how could you laugh as you nearly fell to your death!" Jiraiya yelled.

"I've fallen from higher places." Naruto says. "So what's your plan?" Naruto asked.

"...Well...I've brought someone here and it'll pressure you to use that chakra." Jiraiya smirked as something landed by him.

"Hinata?" Naruto said in shock, he was looking at Hinata all tied up with a toad carrying her.

"Exactly, and if you don't use that chakra...I'll kill her." Jiraiya said in a serious tone. 'I hope Naruto doesn't see though this Transformation Jutsu.' Jiraiya thought as he held onto his clones head, twisting it slightly.

"I'm...going...to...kill...you!" Naruto yelled and was about to charge at Jiraiya but he did a hand sign and Naruto's weights tripled in weight and stopped him in his tracks, Naruto was down to half his original speed before because he was used to the weight.

"Use that anger! Use it to summon a giant toad to save her!" Jiraiya yelled, glad he found Kakashi and found out who he liked.

Naruto's eyes seemed to blank out, almost as if he lost all thought and presence of mind and Jiraiya began to worry.

Xxxxx

Naruto stood in a dark wet room, he looked around and saw a giant cage before him and he saw red eyes. **"Ah...I see the Last has finally come to visit me after so long."** A deep dark voice chuckled.

Naruto was confused but felt as though he'd been here before and looked at the giant eye. "W-What's going on? Why is this place familiar?" Naruto asked.

"**Ah yes, you were just a cub then...no more than three human years old."** The dark voice chuckled.

Naruto was confused but then a flash of memory came back to him.

_Flashback_

Naruto was in dirty rags and was standing scared near a man in a black cloak as they stared at the cage before them. **"Humans...why are you disturbing me?"** The dark voice asked as it opened its red eyes.

"I'm just here to show the boy on the power inside him...and how you and him can affect the world greatly...or be a curse to every human there is." The man in the black cloak said and patted the boy on the head with his gloved hand.

"W-What that?" Naruto asked in a scared voice.

"**I am the Nine Tailed Fox brat, and I'm going to eat you once I break free from this prison!"** The Nine Tailed Fox yelled, making Naruto hide behind the man in fear.

"You shouldn't be scared of this Fox...he's more scared of us then you are of him." The man said.

The Fox looked in anger. **"ME AFRAID OF YOU! THAT'S THE WORST JOKE I'VE EVER HEARD!"** The Fox yelled, making Naruto hide even more behind the man, but the man didn't flinch once, the man walked towards the cage and the Fox grinned as he got closer. When the man was very close to the cage, the Fox sent his claws at the man through the bars, but they stopped only an inch away from the man's hooded face, the man didn't even flinch at the attack and the Fox grew curious. **"Who are you mortal?"**

"My name isn't important, but you can simply call me Norio, the Denied." He said as he looked at the Fox's eyes, Naruto was confused as he saw several emotions cross the Fox's eye's, he was shocked when he saw fear cross its eyes but was soon replaced by anger.

"I'll see that you die soon." The Fox says.

"And I hope that day will come soon." Norio said and turned to Naruto and walked to him. "We've wasted enough time here, we're leaving." He said.

"**Who is the child?"** The Fox asked.

"He's your container." Norio said.

"**I mean 'Who' is he?"** The Fox asked in annoyance.

"He has no name...but his title is 'The Last'." He said.

"**The last what?"** The Fox asked.

"I don't know..." The man said before disappearing. 'But destiny has given him it.'

_End flashback_

"You're the Nine Tailed Fox." Naruto said.

"**Very good...but I still don't know your name."** The Fox said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm going to make you my bitch!" He yelled.

This didn't make the Fox any happy. **"A mortal...making me their bitch...I'LL KILL YOU!"** The Fox yelled in pure fury.

"You can try, but I need your chakra in order to save Hinata! And if you don't pay up! I'll come in there and kick your arse!" Naruto yelled in anger, his eyes going white but the Fox didn't notice.

This made the Fox stop and laugh hard enough to shake the room. "You kick my 'arse'? You really are simple to think that...since you made me laugh this much; I'll reward you since you made me laugh this much because you think you can take me on." The Fox chuckled and red chakra went to Naruto.

Xxxxx

Naruto came back to the real world and felt the chakra pumping through his body. 'This is it!' Naruto thought and bit his finger and slammed it into the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and a giant explosion occurred that made all the toads and Jiraiya fly away and Naruto was standing on top of a giant toad with two small scared toads on his shoulders.

"Hey! Warn us if you're going to do that!" The red toad yelled.

"Hi daddy!" The yellow one yelled.

"Where the hell am I?" The giant toad yelled.

"Now that's a toad." Naruto said in amazement, but he then remembered Hinata and started looking around. "Hinata!" He yelled and then saw a slightly knocked out Jiraiya.

"Why did you summon me here Jiraiya!" The giant toad yelled.

"Yo pops!" Gamakichi yelled.

The giant toad looked up and saw the boy in orange with the two small toads on his shoulders. "Gamakichi? Gamatatsu? What are you boys doing here!" The toad yelled and then looked around to see even more toads around. "Why the hell are you lot doing here!" He yelled.

"Pops! This kid summoned us while training; he summoned you here to get that pervy Sage because he took some chick hostage!" Gamakichi yelled.

"That perverted Sage did what!" The giant toad yelled and looked to see Jiraiya gaining consciousness again. "Jiraiya! You've gone too far! I'm now going to give you that beating I promised last time!" He yelled.

Jiraiya heard and saw this and couldn't help but have tears coming down his face and quite literally nearly shitting himself. "Wait! It was part of the training!" Jiraiya yelled as he ran away.

"Get that bastard! What have you done to Hinata!" Naruto yelled, still not able to move because of his weights.

Xxxxx

After a long time, Jiraiya managed to tell his story and he was safe...but he was severely beaten in the process. "That was mean Jiraiya!" Naruto yelled.

"It was part...of your training..." Jiraiya cried in pain. "But at least...we can go...onto something...else." Jiraiya said.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Well...since you can use Earth Style Jutsu's...I'll teach you some...and if you do really well...I'll teach you to do Fire Style Jutsu's..." Jiraiya grinned. "But I need a break...I'll see you here tomorrow." Jiraiya said. 'And maybe I'll get some research.' He giggled; forgetting that the hot springs have been empty since Naruto's training began and hurried along.

"Hmm...Well it was nice of you to kick Jiraiya's arse for me Chief toad." Naruto said while looking up at him.

"Don't bother kid, he was asking for it since I can remember." Gamabunta said. "I better get going then, and make sure my kin don't stay out too long." He asked Naruto.

He nodded and looked around the forest full of toads and Gamabunta poofed away. "Hey Naruto, watch ya going to do now?" Gamakichi asked.

"Hmm...It's been over a week since I've seen any of my friends so I think I'll go see them." Naruto smiled. 'I hope Hinata's alright.'

Xxxxx

Naruto was walking towards the hospital door with the two toads on his shoulders; they've gotten to know each other over the week and had become good friends. Naruto began to laugh as he as one of the nurses sweep away several toads out of the door with them complaining on how rude that was. "And stay out!" She yelled as Naruto wondered in and found out where his friends are.

Naruto was wondering toward Sasuke's room until he saw Sakura and Ino with flowers on the bench nearby. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

They both look up and were surprised to see Naruto. "Oh, hey...we were here to see Sasuke but..." Sakura began but saw the two toads on Naruto's shoulders and screamed. "Eeww! No more toads!" She screamed.

Naruto was surprised by her reaction but saw that Ino was a little grossed out by them but took it. "Hey! That's rude girly, how'd you like it if we screamed at you!" Gamakichi said, surprising the two girls.

"Wow...they're pretty girls." Gamatatsu said. "Do any of you have snacks?"

They both shook their heads but Ino finished what Sakura was saying. "We were here to see Sasuke but he vanished." He said.

Naruto nodded. "He's probably training." He smirked but then heard someone yelling; they all looked outside to see a nurse telling Lee to stop training but was refusing to do so.

They then saw Lee dropped to the ground and fell unconscious, they all rushed over and the nurse told them to keep him company as she went to get a stretcher.

Xxx

A few minutes pass and Naruto looks to see Lee in bed not looking like his usual self while he slept, he also saw Sakura put a lily on Lee's bedside table before she left. Naruto paid his respect towards Lee before leaving to go and see Hinata.

Xxx

Hinata was walking painfully towards the door. 'Time for my exercises again.' She thought and was reaching for the door.

But the door slid open and someone bumped into her face first, she felt lips against hers before the person shot back. "I'm really sorry Hinata!" The person said.

Hinata's eyes opened in shock, seeing the person before her was Naruto, the same one that broke into her hospital bedroom last and nearly bit her. And now he was here and they had accidently kissed again and Hinata now resembled a tomato again before passing out. 'Naruto-Kun...' She said to herself before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more still to come, please review. Peace out.<p> 


	24. Learning your existence

Sleepless D: Okay people, here's the next chapter, hope you like it and sorry for not updating sooner but I was too exhausted with college and placement of the likes. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking down the corridor since the doctor told him to leave Hinata, Naruto was compliant and left. "What was that girl's problem?" Gamakichi asked.<p>

"I don't know, that's the first time I've seen her faint after so long...or maybe I just hit her harder then I realised, my head isn't the softest thing in the world." Naruto says and knocks on his head, making a loud knocking noise.

"Now that doesn't sound healthy, even if I'm just a toad." Gamakichi said.

"She sure was pretty...shame I didn't get to that fruit basket by her bed." Gamatatsu said sadly.

"That was a picture of fruit near her bed you knucklehead!" Gamakichi yelled.

"But it looked so tasty." Gamatatsu drooled.

"I wonder what I should do-" Naruto began to wonder aloud but saw someone nearby see him and quickly jumped into the room near to him. "Was that..." Naruto wondered and walked to the room the person jumped in and looked in to see a guy with his face wrapped up and wearing a hospital gown. "Hey...who are you?" Naruto asked, thinking that he smelt the person before but couldn't place it.

The person moved away in fear. "Say that you won't attack me first." He asked.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Say you won't attack me again." He said.

"Again? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked but then remembered the scent. "You're that Sound ninja aren't you...Dosu." Naruto shook his finger at him. "What're you doing here?" Naruto asked.

Dosu didn't reply and quickly pushed Naruto aside and ran for it. 'I won't get attacked by that kid again.' Dosu thought to himself as he ran.

"Wow, he must need the bathroom badly." Gamatatsu says.

"Maybe..." Naruto said before walking through the hospital again.

Xxxxx

Dosu was breathing heavily, hearing Naruto's footsteps move away he sighed. "Were the hell have you been?" Someone said near him, he looked and was surprised to see his teammate Kin near him. "And why are you in a hospital gown?" She asked.

"I was attacked the night I passed the preliminary." He said while feeling his face, managing to feel the stitches. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"To make sure Zaku doesn't go nuts." Kin sighed.

"And how's that working?" He asked.

Kin didn't answer but walked to a door nearby and opened it slightly. "I'll fucking kill that bastard ice using pussy! Where're the pain killers!" The person in the room yelled.

"They only managed to reattach his arm a few days ago; it took ages to thaw his arms to do it though." Kin grinned.

"Understandable..." Dosu said, not really paying attention now. "How long do you think he'll be able to use at least one of his arms?" Dosu asked.

"Well...he should be able to move the one that didn't snap off in a couple of weeks at most...why?" She asked while crossing her arms.

"Because I believe there's deception in what we had to do, and I now we have to act before we're done for." Dosu said, making sure no one's listening, Kin looked surprised but opened the door to Zaku's room further to let him in and followed.

Xxxxx

A few hours pass and Naruto was eating at Ichiraku Ramen that Iruka introduced him to after the first few months at the academy; he had a separate bowl of ramen for the two toads to enjoy...well mostly to keep Gamatatsu quiet. "So where have you been Naruto? I haven't seen you here in awhile." The old man known as Teuchi asked.

"I've been training and doing the Chunin exams." Naruto grinned.

"You're doing the Chunin exams!" Teuchi yelled.

"Yep!" Naruto grinned.

"Well isn't that great!" Ayame cheered.

"So how far did you get in the exam?" Teuchi asked.

"I'm in the finals, that's why I've been training." Naruto grinned.

"That's great; all that you order today will be half priced." Teuchi smiled.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered. "I'll have another round of beef ramen!"

Xxxxx

Naruto wondered out of the ramen shop full and happy, he quite literally ate the ramen shop clean, the only reason he left is because they were out of stock. "You ate more than my pops does." Gamakichi said.

"Really? I don't think I ate that much..." Naruto said as he looked back to see the tables covered in stacks of bowls and a shocked Ayame wondering where he puts it while Teuchi counted the money Naruto left and wondered where he gets the money.

"That sure was tasty stuff." Gamatatsu smiled.

"Yeah...hey Naruto, it's been nice hanging out but it's getting late and mum doesn't like us hanging out too late." Gamakichi said and saw the sun close to setting.

"Alright Gamakichi, see you later." Naruto smirks and the Gamakichi waves and puffs away into smoke.

"Bye bye Naruto." Gamatatsu waves and disappears into smoke as well.

Naruto sighs before jumping onto the roofs and heads home.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was standing before a very annoyed Jiraiya who didn't get any research at the spars. "Alright Naruto...I'll be teaching you some Earth Jutsu since you already know them." Jiraiya says.

"Great, now what'll I be learning?" Naruto smiled.

"Well since you're the main reason I didn't get any research last night, I'll teach you something easy." Jiraiya said while folding his arms, making Naruto look annoyed. "I'll teach you Earth Style Shadow Clones, they're tougher than normal Shadow Clones." He says

Naruto was annoyed but at least he's learning something new. "Alright...so what do I do?"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks have passed and Naruto has managed do make Earth Clones easily enough, he had also learnt since he could do both Shadow Clones and Earth Style Jutsu's. Jiraiya also taught Naruto a weak form of Earth Style: Dark Swamp, and right now Naruto was learning Toad Oil Bomb which he wasn't enjoying on the count that it tasted horrible when he managed to use the Jutsu.

The toad infestation has decreased now, but there's the occasional talking toad here and there, Naruto has still been having restless nights but hasn't gone nuts and was still being watched by the ANBU.

Now back to our blond hero, Naruto had just managed to shoot a pint of Toad oil at the target Jiraiya presented and was now trying to not throw up. "Yeah, you get used to it." Jiraiya laughed and patted Naruto on the back, which didn't help and made Naruto vomit. "That's right, better out then in." He laughed even more. "So you had pancakes for breakfast then."

"Up...yours..." Naruto says, knowing that he couldn't go near any open flame for a few hours. "Do I really have to learn this?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you do, it's a good Jutsu that can't be washed away easily and allows fires to burn longer, once you learn a Fire Style Jutsu you can combined them to burn all your opponents away!" Jiraiya did a pose.

"Whatever you say old man." Naruto says, still spitting what remained of the oil from his mouth.

"I'm not that old!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Whatever..." Naruto says.

Jiraiya sighs and looks at Naruto. "I'm letting you know that this is the last day I'll be training you."

Naruto looks at Jiraiya in surprise. "What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"I've got some business to take care of, and I've taught you many things in these past few weeks." Jiraiya says.

"But I've still got to learn more to kick everyone's arse!" Naruto yells.

"I've taught you enough." Jiraiya sighs. "It's been nice knowing you kid, I'm sure we'll probably meet again." Jiraiya smiled.

Naruto nodded but still didn't like the fact that Jiraiya was leaving when the exam was less than a week away. "Is there anything you can teach me before you leave?" Naruto asked, making puppy dog eyes.

Jiraiya chuckled at Naruto trying that trick. "No, you try to get used to the toad oil and if you want...try and make up a Jutsu yourself." Jiraiya chuckled.

Naruto nodded and started to think now; failing to notice Jiraiya had disappeared while he was thinking, Naruto came back to the real world and saw Jiraiya missing and cursed. "I bloody hate him and toad oil." Naruto says, but he then realised it was getting late and his stomach growled. "Time for dinner!" Naruto yells and hurries towards the village.

Xxxxx

It was late in the night and three curtain Sound ninja were waiting in the most hidden place in the Hidden Leaf village. "If this bastard keeps us waiting any longer, I'll kill him." Zaku said in annoyance, hating the cast that his arm was in.

"Relax and go with the plan, this will be our only chance to know what's going on." Dosu said.

"To know what?" A voice asked and they all looked to see a cloaked figure step out of the shadows.

"It's about time Kabuto." Dosu said. "We wanted to know why Orochimaru sent us to fight Sasuke when he had already placed a curse seal on him." Dosu said in annoyance since Orochimaru disappeared before he'd asked any questions.

"That? Oh it was just Orochimaru testing the powers of Sasuke...and you were the perfect people to test him." Kabuto chuckled.

"So we're just pawns in your experiments are we?" Dosu asked, angry at the thought that he and his team were expendable; he even nearly went through on trying to kill Sasuke but got beaten to hell and back because of it.

"No...You were chosen by Orochimaru himself to test Sasuke, you should feel honoured." Kabuto smiled. "He's even got new missions for you."

"And what would that be?" Dosu asked.

"You'll be doing the exam while your teammates will come with me as Orochimaru has something special planed for them." He smirked.

"Yeah...even I know this is suicidal, I had another idea." Dosu smirked, pulling up his sleeve, Kin followed by showing needles in-between her fingers and Zaku lifted his good arm and pointed it at Kabuto.

Kabuto sighed and pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "So you think you can take me? We'll see." He chuckles.

The three Sound ninja seemed to feel the temperature go down rapidly; they look at Kabuto's eyes and they seemed to glow red. "What is this?" Dosu asked.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking around the Leaf village wondering what he should do for the day. 'I haven't seen Hinata since I went to the hospital two weeks ago...I wonder if she's out already.' Naruto wondered, realising that he was near the hospital now. 'Might as well check.'

Xxxxx

Several ANBU were investigating an area of the village that was highly damaged by what is assumed a battle. "This must have been one hell of a fight." One of them said.

"Yeah...plenty of blood yet no bodies..." Another one says while picking up a bloody scalpel.

"Either they were taken or no one died." Another one says.

Xxxxx

Dosu the Sound ninja was staggering through an alleyway far from the scene; he was holding onto his arm and which was bleeding heavily. 'That person wasn't human...' He thought as he looked down the street and saw the hospital close by. 'I've got to get out of this place before it's too late.'

Xxxxx

Naruto was at the reception desk, waiting for the receptionist to tell him if Hinata was there or not. "I'm sorry, but it seems she checked out yesterday." She said.

"Oh...Thanks for telling me." Naruto said and was about to leave.

"Naruto?" Someone called; he looked to see Shikamaru holding a fruit basket. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was here to see Hinata but I found out that she's checked out, what about you?" Naruto asked.

"Choji's in hospital." Shikamaru says. "But before you come to any conclusions, he just ate too much meat." Shikamaru chuckled.

Naruto started laughing. "That sounds right." Naruto laughed as Shikamaru walked up to the reception desk.

"I take it you're visiting Choji again?" The receptionist asked, gaining a nod from Shikamaru. "I'm sorry, but Choji isn't allowed any food." She said sadly.

Naruto grinned. "Hey, why don't we eat it in front of him?" Naruto chuckled.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Not a bad idea, it'll be a waste to let this go to waste." Shikamaru says.

"He's in room 131." The receptionist tells them.

"Thanks." Shikamaru says and starts making his way through the corridor with Naruto.

Xxxxx

In Lee's room, he was sleeping as peacefully as he could, not noticing a person walking into his room, the person looked at Lee and quickly held his head in pain, remembering how Lee's Sensei saved him. 'Why...' He wondered, walking over while holding his head in pain.

His hand hovered over Lee's sleeping form and sand started appearing around Lee, the person was about to crush him until his body froze and left him confused. 'My body...can't move...' He thought but was then hit on the side and he crashed into the wall, making it crack by the force, a similar sound came shortly after.

"What do you think you're doing!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey Naruto...while I'm...using my...Jutsu, I move...the same as...him." Shikamaru said in pain as he stood up and quickly used his Jutsu again to capture Gaara.

"Sorry Shikamaru, but I was angry by the thought of his bastard sand man do something that looked like he was going to kill!" Naruto yelled.

"I was going to kill." Gaara said as the sand dropped on Lee and laid motionless.

Naruto glared at Gaara while Shikamaru was confused. 'He's still calm even though he can't move...' He thought. "But why? You won your fight with him; do you hold a personal grudge against him or something?" He asked.

"...No...I just want to kill him because I want to kill him." Gaara informs them.

"You must have had a messed up childhood, how self-centred can you be?" Shikamaru asked, thinking that if something goes wrong then they'll be in trouble.

"You try that...I'll kill you myself." Naruto says darkly, eyes seeming to go a little white and red at the same time.

"You can try...but you wouldn't be the first since the monster in me kills them before they can say so." Gaara says, glaring at him.

Naruto grins. "Well I've got a real monster in me...So I won't lose."

Gaara closes his eyes. "If what you say is true...then my monster is as real as yours, as you said, I've had a messed up childhood. When I was born, I took the life of the woman I would have called mother, my father infused me with the spirit of a demon of sand to use me as a weapon...but I was more then they imagined and I was born a monster." Gaara said, staring at them with emotionless eyes that scared Shikamaru while left Naruto interested.

"That's a little messed up...that's really a strange way to show love." Shikamaru says.

Gaara looked at him with slight confusion. "Love? That has no meaning to me...my family means nothing to me, I'd kill them all without even a second thought...the only connection they have to me is blood and all I wish is for blood. For a time my father taught me the secrets of being a Shinobi and I was allowed to do as I please, I thought that was love...until that incident occurred." Gaara said.

They both looked confused. "What incident?" Naruto asked.

For a second Gaara didn't reply but soon smirked mentally. "By the time I was six my father tried to kill me more times than I care to count...everyone found out that I was too dangerous and tried to make sure I wasn't too much of a problem. Soon I wondered what my purpose for living was and I couldn't find an answer and finding no answer was the same as being dead." Gaara glares.

Shikamaru was confused and wondered what he was talking about while Naruto remembered a conversation he had with his first carer Norio.

_Flashback_

"Boy, what is your purpose for living?" The cloaked man asked as they were waiting in a cave while rain poured down outside.

"What you mean?" The blond boy about the age of five known as Naruto asked.

"Every life in the world requires an existence and that existence requires fulfilment." He said.

"What yours?" Naruto asked.

"Right now it's to have you find yours...but before that...my existence was to find the one to change all existence...but I'm not sure if that means good or evil." He said.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"To be honest, I don't care; if fate should choose you to destroy the world then I wouldn't care...I'd be glad that you've become all you can be." He said before standing up. "Everyone has a destiny, and yours is destined for either great things, or the end of all things." He said as he began to walk outside. "I'll be gone for awhile, take care of yourself." He tells the boy as he walked through the still raining forest.

_End flashback_

Naruto came back to the real world and realised Gaara was still talking. "...That's my purpose for existence, to love myself and, to feel alive by taking lives to feel the joy of living...my existence will not vanish." Gaara says.

This made Shikamaru look shocked while Naruto understood why he was like that, they then saw sand rise around the room. "Damn it! He shouldn't be able to move!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Now killing you will make me feel alive!" Gaara says with blood lust.

"That's enough!" Someone yells from the door, they look to see Guy standing there with a serious look on his face. "The finals are going to happen at the end of the week, unless you want to stay here for the remainder of that time you better stop." He tells them.

Gaara wrinkled in pain and held his head as he walked towards the door. "I'll kill you all...just you wait." Gaara mumbles before leaving.

"Thanks, I thought this was going to be too much of a drag." Shikamaru said.

"No problem, I was visiting Lee and I guess if I came here a few seconds later there'd have been blood on the walls." Guy said, knowing the Sand ninja was trouble.

"I've got to go!" Naruto says and quickly leaves. 'I've got to train harder.' Naruto thinks to himself, not noticing the doctors wheeling away a curtain Sound ninja to the emergency room.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: I hope you all enjoyed the story, please review. Peace out.<p> 


	25. The Final Exam! Fight!

Sleepless D: Here's another chapter and I'm also letting you know that I've redone a few of the first chapters due to some spelling errors, I've also added some additional scenes that I felt like 'Damn, why didn't I add that in when I had the chance?'. These are the chapters that I've changed a bit to, 1, last half of 3,

* * *

><p>It was the day before the exams and during that time Naruto had been training hard, trying to get used to the toad oil and thinking of a new Earth style Jutsu to make but in his words. "It's bloody horrible!" Naruto yells, head hurting and nearly throwing up after using toad oil. "Get used to it is impossible!" He huffed and sat down and crossed his legs, feeling weaker lately, he just noticed that he was having restless nights again.<p>

Last night he woke up on the roof 30 minutes after going to bed, making him awfully confused, especially when he found a melon with a hole in it. He shrugged it off and went to bed that night and woke up and noticed his body was something that looked like he overdosed on steroids. "Did I eat something?" He asked no one.

He's been alright so far but he's been more exhausted quicker and has been sweating like mad again, it was getting late and Naruto thought it was best to get some rest for tomorrow.

Xxxxx

It was way past midnight and Naruto was sitting on his bed, staring out of the window and staring at the almost full. "...One...night...left..." He grinned and very sharp toothy grin but then fell backwards and slept.

Xxxxxxxxxx

At the hospital, there were several shocked doctors and they searched the entire hospital for a Sound ninja patient that seemed to escape his room with now two unconscious nurses. "What's going on here?" The Head doctor had just entered the hospital and saw everyone running around. "What's going on here?" She asked.

"Umm...we kind of lost a patient." One of the nurses said, sweating a little.

"What! Who?" The head doctor yells.

"The Sound ninja Dosu Kinuta." The nurse replied.

"What? He shouldn't be able to move at all!" The Head doctor said.

"That's why we're surprised; we also found our medical storage room been raided and it's possible that the two are related." The nurse says.

Xxxxx

At the stadium, everyone was getting at their seats for the Chuunin exam tournament, everyone in the tournament was there apart from Sasuke, Naruto and Dosu. In one of the halls in the stadium a heavily bandaged teenage boy took out a needle and injected it into his arm and cringed in pain. "I'll get you for this...you bastard..." He says, soon feeling the pain slowly leave his body and flexing his bad arm. "I won't last long...but I'm not going to kill then..." He says and quickly exits through the door closest to him and found himself on the battle grounds of the stadium with the other contestants standing near the referee and quickly made his way to them.

Xxxxx

Naruto was resting by the stadium, knowing that he still has 30 minutes until he had to get there, he was sweating like hell and felt every muscle in his body strained to its max. "Oww..." Is all Naruto says.

"N-Naruto-Kun?" Someone says, making Naruto lift his head to see Hinata standing there with a large blush.

"Oh, hey Hinata..." He replied, still breathing hard. "Sorry for not...coming to see...you sooner, I came...to see you at hospital...but you weren't there...and you fainted when I...saw you last." Naruto chuckled but felt as though he pulled a muscle doing so.

"A-Are you alright N-Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked.

"No...I think I've overdone...it in training..." Naruto says.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw his chakra pumping hard through his chakra veins. "I t-think y-you need to see t-the doctor." Hinata says, fearing that he's going to turn into Wild Naruto very soon.

"No...I need to...do the Chuunin exams..." Naruto says, trying to get up but found it hard to do so. "Mind helping me up?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed but did as he asked; grabbing hold of him outstretched hand and pulled him up with him grunting in pain as he managed to get on his feet but nearly dropped and grabbed Hinata to stop himself. Hinata froze like a statue and tried to stop herself fainting, only managing to as Naruto stood straight and chuckled as he let go of her when he got his footing. "D-Don't l-let go." She whispered.

Naruto didn't hear her and started to stretch his pain filled muscles, he felt and heard his joints click, he cracked his neck before he took Hinata's hand and smiled. "We better hurry otherwise I'll be late for the tournament." He grinned and hurried towards the stadium with the continuously blushing Hinata. "I think my joints are better than before."

Xxxxx

Naruto stood in the middle of the stadium and looked around the full stadium and chuckled. "I'm going to kick everyone's arse!" He yelled.

"Man what a drag, I've got to fight a girl." Shikamaru says, rubbing the back of his neck. "I only got 15 hours sleep last night."

"It's unhealthy to sleep so much, why you ask? Because it can cause muscle deterioration." Shino says.

"Where's Sasuke?" Haku asked, looking around the stadium and seeing many people cheering for the contenders.

"Now that you mention it..." Naruto says, sniffing the air but can't seem to smell him yet for some strange reason he could smell a lot of blood coming from Dosu who had removed some of the bandages around his mouth and kept eating something in his hands.

"Quite down people, these people are here to see you fight not for talking." The referee tells them.

"Where's that sick guy that was refereeing last time?" Naruto asked.

"You mean Hayate? He suffered in an accident and has yet to regain consciousness, I'm Genma Shiranui and I'll be refereeing." Genma says.

"...Alright..." Naruto says. "When do we start?" Naruto asks.

"When the Hokage says so." Genma says, shifting his toothpick in his mouth.

Xxxxx

In the stands, Hinata was walking down the stairs, looking around to find a free seat before the final Exam to begin. "Hey Hinata!" Someone yelled making her looked to see Kiba standing nearby with Sakura, Ino and Choji. "Over here!" He yells and she walks over to them and smiled.

"Hello K-Kiba, Sakura, Ino, C-Choji." She smiled.

"Come and sit here with us." Kiba said, patting a seat next to him, Hinata smiled and sat next to him. "Are you looking forward to the fights?" Kiba smirked.

"Y-Yes...I believe Naruto-Kun w-will make it t-to the finals." Hinata smiled.

"Yeah right! Sasuke will win and wipe them all!" Sakura yelled, soon followed By Ino cheering for someone that isn't there.

"What about Shikamaru Ino?" Choji asked, making Ino realise she had her own teammate to support and started cheering for Shikamaru.

Hinata and Kiba started to chuckle. "I remember you!" Someone yelled behind the two, everyone looked around to see two angry looking men with dark brown hair and camouflaged clothes, one was about to walk up to them with his fists clenched until the second one grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't brother! We just got out and I don't think our leader will like that!" The second one said in annoyance, Hinata looked at them and saw that the second one was older then the first and they seemed familiar.

"W-Who are you?" Hinata asked.

"They're the Demon Brothers that your team defeated before you came to the Wave country." Someone said in front of them, everyone turned and stared in shock that another person had snuck up on them without realising it. Takumi was now wearing oversized gray camouflaged clothing like his previous ones minus the coat and the sword.

"T-Takumi? Y-You're with H-Haku right?" She asked.

"Yes, and I hope you remember Kazue, our country's newest Genin." He said, gesturing behind the Demon Brothers, everyone looked again to see the black haired girl in the same clothing as Takumi but fitted her better then Takumi.

"Is that like a get up or something you guys wear?" Kiba asked.

"No, she needed clothes so I gave her clothes." Takumi said.

"...Yeah...but they're boy's clothes..." Ino said in annoyance.

"Just be glad I cave her clothes that fit bitch." Takumi says, staring daggers at her while she gave them back.

"I think we were safer being next to the Idiot Brothers back in prison." The older brother said, looking down to see Haku with another kid that kicked his arse.

"I hate this village..." The other one said and gained a kick from the girl behind. "Ow! What was that for!"

"Haku-Kun likes this village and so do I!" Kazue says.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you, you little feign..." He began to say but felt cold for a second, looking behind him and somehow knowing Haku was going to punish him if he hurt the kid.

"You can feel that too Miezu? You better start acting like Gozu if you want to live." Takumi grinned while seeing the other Genin look confused.

Xxxxx

The 'Kazekage' walked up to his seat next to the Hokage. "Ah, Hello Kazekage, I'm glad you here, I hope your journey was safe." The Hokage smiled.

The Kazekage chuckled. "More or less." He replied.

"The exam will begin very shortly." The Hokage smiled.

The Kazekage looked down and saw the three Sand Shinobi awaiting on the field. 'The invasion will be soon...' He thought to himself but then saw the Sound Shinobi. 'I thought Kabuto disposed of them all.' He thought but shrugged it off.

Xxxxx

An ANBU had just entered into the stadium, he looked around and smirked. 'Everyone's in precision...the enemy has even prepared for us, but that won't matter." He chuckled and looked around more and grew confused. "He survived? This should be interesting.' He smirked.

Xxxxx

"Hey, what if Sasuke doesn't show up?" Naruto asked.

"If he shows up late for his match, he'll be disqualified." Genma tells him. "Alright, the rules are the preliminary, fight until one acknowledges defeat or I see that the fight is hopeless, we'll start with the extra matches." Genma says. (In my view, the extra matches should be done first so the combatants can rest before the next) "So we're beginning with Dosu and Haku, everyone else go up to the waiting room." Genma tells them, everyone quickly makes his way to the waiting room and looked down at Dosu and Haku who stood across each other.

"I'll have to make this quick." Dosu says, looking up to see the Hokage and the Kazekage watching over them. 'I know where you are...' He says to himself.

"Very well then." Haku says.

"You may begin!" Genma says and steps away.

Dosu took the last of what was in of pain killers in his hand, not really feeling much of his body at the moment, he swung his arm near him but Haku dodged it and the air quickly became cold, making everyone in the stadium start to shiver. "What's going on!" Someone yelled.

"Damn!" Dosu curses, finding it difficult to direct his chakra to the sound to attack the person's inner ear. "This will be harder then I though." He chuckles as he sees ice forming around the ground.

"You best surrender." Haku says while sinking into the ice covered ground.

Dosu raised an eyebrow, looked around as Haku disappeared. "You can't escape from me." Dosu chuckled and held his Melody arm near his ear and listened, after a few seconds he quickly jumped to the left as several ice needles shot out of the ground, Dosu chuckled as he dodged even more needles aimed at his blind spots.

Haku slowly raised his head above the ice. "How are you dodging?" Haku asked.

"I can hear the smallest vibrations in the air with this arm." He chuckled, quickly raising his arm. "And I hope you know that sound can travel through water, and ice is basically water." Dosu said and slammed his fist into the ground.

Nothing seemed to happen but the ice started to shake violently and slowly started to crack, Haku quickly jumped out of the ice and started to charge at Dosu. Dosu saw him coming and quickly dodged his attack and swung his arm, this time he managed to control it and his Haku's ear, Haku stopped and his head seemed to crack, making Dosu look confused as Haku's head exploded into ice. "You should expect the unexpected." A voice said behind him, he turned and saw Haku standing behind him and quickly got stabbed in the side.

Dosu grunted and tried to punch Haku, the Wave ninja was quick and dodged him and jumped several feet away. "I think I popped a stitch." Dosu grunts and holds his side in pain.

"That was me being slow." Haku says as more ice started to form around the ground again.

"I still have some fight in me." Dosu said, moving his foot across the ground to shift the broken ice to see the ground. "I've been waiting to try this out." Dosu chuckles and starts swinging his arm faster and faster and slammed the ground. "Sound Shock Wave!" Dosu yells.

After a few second, spikes started shooting out of the ground and heading straight towards Haku, Haku's eyes widened in shock and started jumping backwards and the spicks soon followed. Haku stopped near the wall and quickly did a hand sign. 'Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirror.' Haku says to himself and jumps back as the spicks hit where he was.

"It's over." Dosu said, but then felt confused as he picked up something big and fast fly by and was soon smashed in the back of the head and he collapsed, feeling slight pain since he was drugged up. "That hurt..." He mumbles and stands up, feeling several bleeding areas from stitches starting to open old wounds. "I won't last long if one of them fully opens." He grumbles and looks to see Haku in front of an ice mirror holding an ice club. "I forfeit." He says before leaving while holding onto his wounds.

Haku looked confused and half the audience cheered even if it was unnaturally clod while the other booed for him surrendering so quickly. "The winner is Haku by surrender; the next match will follow...as soon as we get rid of this bloody cold." Genma said, rubbing his arms to warm them up.

"That was great Haku!" Naruto cheered.

"Man, I didn't know this guy could teleport through ice...man what a drag." Shikamaru says in annoyance.

"I don't believe he actually teleported, why you ask? Because if you watched carefully, you would have seen that there was fast movement and-" Shino began.

"Whatever Shino, I was just saying it was a drag." Shikamaru stated, making Shino die a little inside, always angry whenever he isn't allowed to finish his sentences.

"It's you turn now isn't it?" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, but you heard the guy, we wait until they warm the place up thanks to that guy." He says and sighs, seeing his own breath.

"Aw why do we have to wait...do I smell ramen?" Naruto asked, smelling the air and then remembering that the owner of Ichiraku said he'd be setting a small shop here to feed anyone that's hungry. "I'll be back." He grinned and started to follow his nose.

Xxxxx

Dosu leaned against the wall as he exited the arena, groaning in pain as he was blood appear under his bandages. "This is going to be trouble..." He sighed, taking out some more bandages from his pack that he stole from the hospital and started to replace the old ones in pain.

"What happened to you!" Someone yelled in shock, he jumped and saw Haku.

"Ah shit..." He grunts cursing for not checking if anyone else was going to show up. "I'm suffering from several recent wounds." Dosu told him, not finding any purpose for lying. "That 4 eyed bastard." He grunts in pain as he tightened the new bandages around him.

"You should be seen to by a doctor." Haku says in concern. "You shouldn't have even been fighting."

"I know that, I just don't have time to rest and I need to avenge my bastard comrades." Dosu says, checking his other wounds to see if they need immediate attention.

"What happened to your comrades?" Haku asked.

"They were taken and are probably dead by now, I didn't really like them but they deserved better than that." Dosu says and starts to walk off in search of something or someone. "I'm not a pawn in that snake's bloody games!" He yells as he moves along.

Haku was increasingly worried and quickly summoned an Ice clone to find his teammates and send them to follow Dosu as he followed himself to make sure he'd be alright.

Xxxxx

The stadium had warmed up a bit and the fourth match with Shikamaru and Temari was already nearly over, it was going pretty much the same but Shikamaru used the large amount of ice that remained as a way to use his shadow to extend itself. (Remember when he did the same with the water fall? I thought why not Ice?)

Shikamaru walked forward towards Temari who was in his Shadow Position Jutsu, he raised his hand and surrendered, gaining shocked faces and several boos and objects thrown at him.

Xxx

"That child is a tactical genius." The Kazekage said in surprise.

"I wouldn't expect any less from a Nara, although he did give up without much thought, if he puts his mind to it, he'd make a great Chuunin and maybe a Jounin." The Hokage smiles.

"Yes, but let's focus on the next match shall we?" The Kazekage asks.

"You're right." The Hokage smiles, looking forward to this fight since it was now Naruto's turn.

Xxxxx

Haku appeared with the others in the waiting room. "What took you Haku?" Naruto asked while breathing heavily.

Haku smiled. "Nowhere." He chuckled and looked to see Shikamaru and Temari wonder into the building to get here. "Isn't it you turn now Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto nodded, feeling more exhausted then before and stared at Neji with hate. "You'll fail before you even lay a punch on he, and that's a million in one chance." Neji smirked.

"I like those odds." Naruto chuckled as he walked toward the arena.

Xxxxx

Dosu was in at the back of the stands, breathing heavily as he injected another pain killer into his arm, failing to realise that two Wave ninja were watching in confusion. "I think he's doped up." Takumi says and looks at his younger companion who nods in agreement.

Xxxxx

The other members of the Rookie Nine were cheering as Naruto and Neji walked to the field. "Kick his arse Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

"This kid's got no chance against a Hyuga." A Chuunin said behind them, gaining several agreements, even from Ino and Sakura.

"Well Naruto has speed." Choji defended Naruto.

"Yeah, but so did Lee and He had strength to kick in as well." Sakura said.

"That may be true...but Naruto sure as hell wasn't human when I fought him." Kiba whispers, having only Hinata hear him and nodded, knowing that it was more true then he knew.

"It's that kid!" Miezu yelled, starting to walk forward but then sees Haku's Ice clone that stayed there to make sure the Demon Brothers didn't do anything rash.

"Do you want to suffer?" Haku asked, gaining a quick no from Miezu. "Then behave."

Xxxxx

Naruto was breathing heavily and looked at the mid to late afternoon sky and wondered why he was this tired at this time of day. "Do you really expect me to defeat me?" Neji says, then seeing Naruto smirk. "Got something to say?" Neji asked.

"I...said...I'll...kill...you..." Naruto grunts, grabbing his head in pain and looks at Neji with very pail blue eyes and a sharp toothy grin, slowly returning to normal Naruto who didn't seem to notice what he said.

"You may begin!" Genma announces and jumps back

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: I'm sure you're all enjoying this, I'll probably be late to update this but I'm also trying to redo the beginning half of the story since there was quite a bit I've missed and that's annoyed me. But I'll tell you which ones I've changed enough to probably be worth reading again, please review! Peace out and Merry Christmas...although it won't be very later on so who cares?<p> 


	26. Naruto's bloody fight

Sleepless D: I got a review that made me think, it said that they were wondering what I was planning since I've got several things going and I can honestly say I've got no clue :p. I make it up as I go along so it makes it an adventure for all of us and I like going through my story as I write it down, now back to the story. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood there, feeling an odd amount of excitement, his chest was on fire yet his skin was clod, his heart was thumping hard and fast yet time hardly seemed to move, Neji saw this and smirked. "Are you experiencing fear? I see that you're sweating and appear to be on edge." He smirked, forgetting what Naruto told him a few seconds ago.<p>

Naruto grinned, making Neji confused. "Not scared...excited more like..." He chuckled while clenching his knuckles and hearing them click like they've never moved once in his life.

Genma looked back and forth. "Get on with it!" Someone of the crowd yelled.

"Yeah! I've got my money on the Hyuga on this match and I want to collect!" Another yelled.

Naruto bent down and picked up a small rock, staring at it for a few seconds before closing his eyes. "Aw come on you stupid son of a-" Someone yelled but was cut off when Naruto threw the rock at the person and smashed it in the middle of the forehead, the man's legs wobbled before he fell unconscious and making everyone nearby scared.

"Hey! You're here to fight him! Not throw things at the public! So don't do that again..." Genma warned.

"Fine..." Naruto grinned and seemed to show more animal like teeth.

Neji activated his Byakugan and got into his Gentle Fist stance. "If you wish to lose then come and face your unavoidable fate." Neji says.

Naruto did a hand sign and seven puffs of smoke later and there's eight Naruto's. "You're going down!" Naruto yelled and four Naruto's seemed to vanish and appear near Neji in every direction to strike with kunai drawn.

Neji saw them coming in all directions and arched his body from the first ones attack and led his arm away to collide with the second ones kunai just before Neji slammed his foot against the third ones head. The third puffed out of existence and the fourth one appeared behind Neji, trying to take him by surprise but Neji who grabbed hold of the first one and swung him around and smashed him against the fourth, making them both puff away.

The second one managed to grab Neji from behind to hold him in place but Neji saw it coming and quickly kicked backwards against the second Naruto's knee, causing it to brake. Naruto screamed in pain and dropped to the ground on his good knee, Neji appeared behind Naruto and grabbed his head and quickly snapped his neck, Naruto fell until he puffed away.

Neji smirked and turned to see the other four Naruto's preparing for something, one Naruto was running backwards very quickly while one Naruto went left while the other went right. The final one just seemed to stand in the middle with a grin on his face, the one farest away seemed to slow down and faced Neji, the other two also stopped and were holding onto something that his eyes failed to notice since it was very thin. 'Is that...string?' Neji wondered but soon the farest Naruto lifted his legs and shot towards Neji at blinding speed.

Neji's eyes widened as Naruto shot towards him and nearly missed the one that hadn't moved ducked below the string and started running to where Naruto was. Neji could only dodge Naruto by leaning backwards as quickly as he could, (Think Matrix where Neo dodges bullets) Naruto narrowly avoided Neji and kept flying but suddenly his body pointed the opposite direction and seemed to slow down. Everyone and Neji was confused but he suddenly saw elastic string attacked to Naruto and stretched to the Naruto that began running where the previous Naruto was who was trying to stay on the ground. "I'll have you!" Naruto yelled before flying back towards Neji who was still leaned back.

Neji cursed but soon lifted his legs and used his body to spin around and used his arms to keep spinning by using the ground as Naruto shot towards him. Naruto was soon a few inches away from Neji and Neji stuck his fist out and smashed Naruto across the face and went flying into a wall with the other Naruto on the other end of the string with him and crashed into that Naruto and poofed away.

The two final Naruto's stared in confusion and shock. "...You think boss is alright?" One of the clones asked the other.

"Well...we're still here...so I'm guessing no..." The other one said and saw the smoke clear with the Naruto that was the attacker's head in the wall looking limp and unconscious.

Xxx

"Naruto you dumbass! Wake up!" Kiba yelled from the stands.

"...He actually used his real body to attack?" Ino asked. "He's either bold or stupid..." Ino says.

"Yeah...we're still not sure ourselves..." Sakura says. "But I bet it's stupid."

"No...He fights and lives to win; he'd rather defeat his opponent with his real self then a clone." The Haku ice clone said.

"It's still reckless." Ino says.

"Naruto-Kun isn't reckless! He's brave and is willing to actually fight his opponent and not ask for help!" Hinata said in anger, surprising the group of people.

"...Well...let's just hope he's alright...huh?" Kiba says in confusion when he sees an ANBU near the back, wondering why they were there but soon Ino yelled something.

"Naruto's moving!"

Kiba's eyes went back to the action and saw Naruto putting his hands against the wall and started pushing, but that didn't get the strange thought of ANBU members being here. Akamaru started whimpering from inside his shirt, Kiba heard him and couldn't help but chuckle since Akamaru was asleep and asked what happened before his head came up from his shirt to see what was happening.

Xxx

Naruto pushed against the wall and his head came out of the wall, leaving a large hole there and stayed staring at the hole for a few seconds before turning to look at Neji with an animal smirk. "...I'm...back..." He said with difficulty and sounding like an animal.

The two clones stared in shock and confusion as Naruto pointed at Neji. "What the hell is going on?" One of them asked.

"...Get...Him...or...Die..." Naruto ordered them, making even the clones shiver by the bloodlust.

"I'd rather not piss that guy off...you think that's the Kyuubi?" One of them asked.

"...I don't think so..." The other one said.

"...FIGHT...OR...DIE..." Naruto yelled in anger at the two, making them jump.

"Sure boss!" They yelled and charged at Neji.

The two got within a few feet away from Neji and sent several attacks at him that he either dodged or blocked easily, this made them angry and went to more drastic attacks. One went to smash Neji with a swing kick but Neji managed to do a cross block against him and smashed his shin, Naruto collapsed and screamed in pain before puffing away onto smoke. The last clone was behind and went to dropkick him but Neji spun around and smashed his fist against his exposed groin, making him land on the floor and poof away.

"...Too...Weak..." Naruto grumbles.

"If you wish to prove you're stronger than them, I'm more than willing to prove you wrong." Neji smirked.

"...Fine..." Naruto grinned excitedly and vanished, Neji was shocked by this and because he couldn't follow him movement, he only managed to see the attack he was about to do and managed to block him. But that didn't do much since he was sent flying by the force and only stopped by smashing into the wall; Neji managed to land on his feet and felt pain in his back by crashing into the wall.

"That was...unexpected..." He said, feeling his arm and noticed that it was just the force of the speed that hurt him more than his strength, Neji looked at where Naruto was but he vanished once again. He pushed more chakra into his eyes and body, this time seeing where Naruto was coming but could only dodge his attack as Naruto smashed into the wall head first but did more damage to the wall then himself.

Xxx

"What the hell's going on with him?" Sakura yelled, not sure why he's acting like an animal, Ino and Choji agreed while the former Mist ninja were confused. Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata were looking scared since they've been up close and personal with Wild Naruto.

"He's acting more crazed then an all you can eat buffet and Choji..." Ino says.

"Yeah...Wait what!" Choji yelled.

Near them a girl with her hair tied in buns just stared in interest. 'Naruto sure knows how to put Neji on his toes.' Tenten thought to herself.

Xxx

"This seems interesting...any reason he's acting like this?" Haku asked.

"I'm not sure...he acted like this during the preliminary." Shino says, finding it interesting that Naruto was acting like this once again a month after with Kiba and started acting territorial for Hinata back then.

"Man, I hope he doesn't do something stupid." Shikamaru says.

Kankuro and Temari looked in interest while Gaara just watched like nothing was happening but inside he was interested since he recalls him last month and tried to kill him when the moon was full.

Xxx

Naruto turned his head while keeping his head against the wall and glared at Neji before grinning once again. "...That...fun..." He chuckled like a animal and vanished once again and Neji smashed into the ground holding his face and Naruto was close to where Neji was but his fist in the area where Neji's face was. "...Die..." He grunts and goes to smash Neji's skull with his foot.

Neji still had his Byakugan active and saw the attack coming, he rolled away when Naruto's foot came down and causing a small crater where Naruto's foot landed. Neji shot up from the ground and smashed his palm into Naruto's stomach, making him fly away by the force of his hit mixed with chakra.

Naruto did a few back flips and landed on his feet while holding his stomach in pain. "You got lucky with that hit." Neji said, holding his face and feeling that Naruto popped his lip and blood was dripping off his chin.

"...Don't...care...I'll...kill...you..." Naruto grinned and stood straight before vanishing again.

Neji cursed as he could see Naruto he was about to attack once again, he quickly let chakra pour out of his chakra points and started to spin as Naruto got within a few feet from him. Naruto connected and flew several feet away as a large chakra sphere surrounded Neji and left many people looking in confusion and the Hyuga's staring in shock. Naruto slowly stood up looking confused and excited by being hit by something new.

Xxx

"What the hell was that?" Ino asked.

'That was...how could he know that?' Hinata wondered.

'He's lucky that he's still standing.' Tenten thought to herself.

Xxx

"You won't be able to defeat me." Neji smirked.

"...DIE!" Naruto yelled and vanished once again.

Neji quickly activates Rotation while Naruto was charging; Naruto didn't stop and smashed against the wall of chakra, he didn't stop moving, he was trying to send his fist through the shield. He was slowly pushing forward with all the strength he could muster; his fist was having its skin torn from his very hand and was very close to snapping in half. 'This guy's persistent...' Neji thought, finding it shocking that he hasn't been flown away by the power of his ultimate defence.

Naruto had managed to push through by a few feet before Neji put more chakra into it and sent Naruto violently and blindingly into a wall on the opposite end of the stadium, embedding himself within it. Neji stopped and smirked at the sight and turned to the referee. "It's over." He tells him while wiping away the sweat from his brow.

Genma sighed. "The winner is..." Genma began but soon a large amount of noise came from Naruto, he looked and saw his body twitching and slowly removing himself from the wall.

Xxxxx

Naruto stood in the middle of a watery room with a giant cage with two giant red eyes staring into him. **"Ah...It's been awhile boy, what is it that you wish for?"** The Fox asked, Naruto raised his head towards the cage and the Fox looked confused. **"You're not the child...who are you?"**

Naruto smirked while showing animal like teeth as he stared at the Fox with his ever pale white eyes. "He's not here...give me your power demon!" He ordered him with an animal like voice that had only a hint of Naruto's voice.

The Nine Tailed Fox chuckled. **"What makes you think I would do such a thing?"**

"I'm the closest thing you'll get to gain some form of escape from this prison...even I wish to be free..." He said while, making himself smarter then he looks.

The Fox looked in interest, still wondering who or what this 'thing' is. **"Very well, I've been bored for years and this could be interesting."** The Fox smirked and chakra left the cage.

Xxxxx

Naruto yanked his way out of the wall and staggered forward, his wounds and his hand healed and snapped back into place as he walked towards Neji. "How are you even standing...?" Neji began to ask but was soon shocked by his healing rate and his chakra violently skyrocketed.

Naruto stared straight at Neji, his eyes very pale and his pupils were now slits and grinned with even more eagerly at his soon to be pray.

Xxx

The Hokage stared in shock at Naruto managing to use the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra. 'How did he...so the rumours were true...' He thought, remembering that he was told that Jiraiya took Naruto under his wing.

The 'Kazekage' looked in interest by seeing the child that even he managed to give him a hard time with the Kyuubi's chakra and from other reports a more primitive Naruto emerging. 'It just went from one to the other...I think they just overlapped each other...this will be interesting.' He chuckled.

Xxx

At the stadium with Naruto's friends, they stared in interest and shock. "Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" Sakura asked.

"Well the chakra I'm feeling...isn't right..." Ino says nervously.

"What do you mean?" Choji asked.

"Its...almost evil...Naruto's normal chakra used to feel warm..." She says, being a weak chakra sensor thanks to her dad.

'Naruto-Kun...' Hinata thought to herself worryingly.

"Same goes for smell..." Kiba says and see Akamaru hid inside his shirt.

Xxx

"Oh no..." Haku says, remembering this chakra yet it felt more powerful and dark.

"This is going to be a drag." Shikamaru says.

Shino stood in confusion as his parasites moved uneasily by the present chakra.

Temari and Kankuro stared in shock as they felt a strangely familiar chakra that reminded them of the Shukaku, Gaara stood there with an actual interested look on his face. 'So he truly does have a demon.' He says to himself.

Xxx

Takumi and Kazue who were watching a slightly doped up Dosu, they felt the chakra and looked in surprise by the feel of evil and power. "That can't be...no it isn't..." Takumi said, feeling this chakra being similar to something else he'd sensed before.

They then went back to what Haku asked of them and saw Dosu holding his Melody arm to his ear as he ignored Naruto's chakra.

xxx

Naruto performed a hand sign and grinned. **"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** He yelled and the entire stadium was covered in at least 100 Naruto's. Neji stared in shock but quickly got into a curtain stance, the Hyuga's stared in shock, one by the amount of clones there were and by Neji's stance.

'It can't be!' The Head Hyuga Hiashi thought to himself.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Neji yelled as the Naruto's vanished and started attacking Neji; Neji however had chakra going at its fullest capability and was managing to block and attack all the Naruto's as the attacked.

Naruto's were running in every direction and Neji was finding it too difficult to avoid any attacks now and quickly rotated after dismissing several clones after the Eight Trigram. The chakra sphere expanded and destroyed several more clones and one of the Naruto's flew backwards and drove his fingers into the ground to stop him from going any further, once he stopped he smirked. **"This will be fun..." **He chuckled.

"As long as I still have chakra, you won't be able to touch me, even if you have that much power." Neji says, looking around to see the other Naruto's smirking as they watched the original starting to move forward. "You won't defeat me! I've already stopped you more them once!" Neji yelled and started rotating when Naruto vanished.

The chakra sphere appeared and Naruto smashed against it and was pushing straight through, although slow. **"I'm going to kill you!"** Naruto yelled with enough bloodlust that the crowd was shocked by it; he kept pushing through and pulled his arm back.

"Impossible!" Neji yelled but was soon smashed in the head by Naruto's fist.

Neji was sent flying as Naruto dispersed all of his clones while everyone and mostly the Hyuga's stared in shock by Naruto getting through the ultimate defence. Neji quickly tried to but Naruto appeared on top of his and smacked both his hands together and held Neji's face before his own. **"I told you." **He grinned and smashed his head against Neji's, his headband was sent flying as he cursed in pain, Naruto swung back at ridiculous proportions and soon smashed his head against Neji's again but sending him flying to the other end of the arena.

Naruto stood for a second and suddenly got flashes of images within his head; Naruto rubbed his forehead and saw blood on his hand. Naruto grinned and licked his hand and get even more images and somehow getting images of Neji's life. **"Such a shit life...mine was worse than yours."** Naruto smirked.

Neji slowly raised and started trying to move away from him with his arms since he couldn't stand and was in pain and actually felt fear for the first time since he first got the curse seal. Naruto smirked and started walking towards Neji to finish him off once and for all. "Naruto-Kun! T-That's enough! P-Please stop!" Someone yelled from the stands.

Naruto looked to see Hinata standing and looking afraid by what Naruto had become, Naruto quickly grabbed his head and screamed in pain.

Naruto opened his eyes to the normal if not a little lighter blue eyes, he looked around confused. "What the hell happened?" Naruto asked.

Genma was looking at Neji and knew that he wouldn't be able to fight anymore and wanted to stop any more bloodshed. "The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma announces.

Naruto looked around and saw Genma and Neji near him and was even more confused. "Seriously...what the hell happened?" Naruto asked.

People started clapping and cheering for Naruto who was still confused and the audience was also confused and scared at Naruto and what he managed to do. "You've won your fight against Neji; you can go to the waiting area with the others." Genma says, wondering where the next contestant is.

"How did I lose?" Neji wondered aloud, feeling pain throughout his body while rubbing his bloody head and realised his curse seal, but he didn't care anymore.

"It only takes belief to change ones destiny...and from what I hear, Naruto has both belief and is special...or something else completely." Genma chuckled.

Hiashi saw Neji being taken away by the medics and thought it was time to give him his father's last massage and left the stadium.

Genma stood there while a Leaf ninja appeared behind him and told him to go to the next match, skipping Sasuke's and Gaara's, this made him confused but nodded anyway. "We're skipping Sasuke's and Gaara's match for the count we can't find one of them, we'll go to the nest one until he gets here!" He informs them, making everyone confused and surprised by this. "May Shino and Kankuro come down here please?" Genma asked.

"I forfeit!" Kankuro yelled, making everyone angry and confused.

"Very well...Shino is the winner by forfeit, may Haku and Temari come forth then?" Genma says.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: I'll leave it here and I'm surprised by how long I've made Naruto's fight, I probably won't get the next chapter done for awhile, on an aside note, it'll be my birthday on the 22nd and as a gift, could you please review (Puppy dog eyes), you don't have to if you don't want to. Peace out.<p> 


	27. A fight before an Invasion

Sleepless D: Another chapter, so this is good that I updated, I hope that you all enjoy my story and if you'll be nice enough to help and make this chapter hit the 200 reviews mark, that'll make me happy and if there are some that may have noticed, I've updated most of my other stories since today in England it's the 22nd and I'm now 19, that's my gift to all of you even though it'll probably say 21st on the update. Peace out.

* * *

><p>A confused Haku and worried Temari was in the centre of the arena, looking at one another as people were still complaining that Sasuke hadn't shown up yet and that the last match was a forfeit. "We want the Uchiha!" Someone yelled.<p>

"Yeah! And we don't want that freezer guy making us cold a-" Someone began to yell but stopped suddenly, Haku looked to see Takumi standing next to the man that yelled, knowing that Takumi shut his mouth for good.

"You may want to make this match exciting because we've got a lot of agitated people up there." Genma says, looking at the agree crowd. "These people won't be satisfied until they see the Uchiha win so they can collect their winnings." Genma sighs, thinking that he should be kicked out to show them a lesson. "Anyway, you may begin!" He announces.

Haku quickly threw needles at Temari which she deflected with the fan, she looked to see Haku preparing to use a Jutsu, then she quickly jumped towards him while bringing her fan down to crush him. Haku saw the attack coming and quickly raised his arm which had a needle in his hand and managed to block the attack, he felt the needle bend by the force. "Hm, now what?" Temari grinned.

Haku smirked and started performing hand signs with his free hand, Temari's eyes widened in disbelief as Haku finished his signs. Haku took a deep breath and blew a large gust of wind at Temari, she was sent her flying, she managed to back flip and land on her feet, and she took a deep breath since the wind was knocked out of her by that last blow. "You're not the only one with Wind Jutsu." Haku smiled.

"Yeah...but my ones more powerful." Temari grinned after she gets her breath back; she raised her fan and smirks. "Block this!" She yelled as she threw her fan towards him.

Haku saw the attack coming, she quickly performed a Jutsu and an Ice Mirror rose from the ground and the temperature around the stadium dropped. Most of the people in the stadium complained once again about the cold, the Wind attack hit the Ice Mirror, it withstood the attack but it managed to cut deep into it. Temari raised her fan again to attack; Haku performed a several hand signs and spat up water from his mouth, soon creating a large puddle around him.

Temari waved her fan again and the wind headed straight towards Haku and his mirror, Haku once again performed several hand signs. 'Ice Style: Ice Dome.' He says to himself and an ice dome rose from the water that covered him and the remainder of the water. The wind crashed against the ice dome, causing several deep cuts in it, Temari looked annoyed by this. "Are you going to keep hiding behind all that ice?" Temari mocked and went to attack once again.

Haku performed even more hand signs and the water on his side rose and several dozen ice needles formed above the dome. "Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death!" Haku says.

The needles shot forward while Temari's fan blew her fan, their attacks were heading straight towards each but suddenly a small whirlwind of leave appeared and two people stood there. Sasuke and Kakashi appeared, their eyes widened as they were in the middle of their attacks, they cursed and they quickly managed to dodge the attacks by jumping out of the way.

The two participants stared in confusion and Genma raised an eyebrow and chuckled as he saw the two skidded across the ground, looking a little roughed up. The two fighters were curious and wondered what the hell was going on now and what to do. "Very, Very bad timing." Genma says.

"You're telling me." Kakashi says, looking around and seeing everyone look confused and excited that Sasuke had finally arrived. "So how late are we?" Kakashi asked.

"This would have been the very last match before Sasuke's match had to be on." Genma chuckled. "You better get going; Sasuke will have to go into the waiting room because we're in the middle of a match." Genma says, he nodded and told Sasuke where to go as he quickly left to his other Genin that he could see in the stands with her friends.

Xxx

"That was...close." Kiba says.

"Y-Yes..." Hinata says.

"That was very youthful on how Kakashi managed to dodge." Someone said behind the group, they all looked to see Guy and Lee in a robe and holding clutches. "Although I'm surprised that Sasuke managed to dodge as skilfully as Kakashi." Guy says.

"H-How are you G-Guy Sensei? Lee?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine young youthful Hinata." Guy smiles his nice guy smile with the thumbs up.

"As am I Hinata." Lee smiled, trying to act like he usually does.

"T-That's good." Hinata smiled.

"So what have we missed?" Guy asked.

"We're nearly onto the semi finals; we just got this one and Sasuke's match." Kiba says.

"Really? T-Then who won the fight against Neji?" Lee asked.

"That would be Naruto, and that was kickass match and all!" Kiba grinned. "Although a bit worrying since Naruto seemed to lose himself."

Lee didn't seem to care, he was excited that Naruto managed to defeat Neji; Guy saw this and chuckled as he saw was happy about it rather than disappointed.

Xxx

Sasuke walked into the waiting room where everyone, Naruto looked and grinned at Sasuke. "Hey dumbass, I take it you've won." Sasuke asked.

"I'm still not sure." Naruto says, looking back at the match that was about to reengaged.

"Naruto had managed to defeat the Hyuga surprisingly well." Shino says.

"Yeah, that was a drag." Shikamaru says.

Sasuke looked behind them and saw Gaara standing there, glaring at him; he smirked as he glared back at him. "Good...because I plan on wiping you and that guy out." Sasuke smirked, staring at Naruto who still tried to remember what the hell happened during his match.

Xxx

"It seems as though the star of the show have finally arrived." The Kazekage says, his voice having a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yes, but I think everyone is anticipating too much from his and your son's match." Sarutobi says while taking a puff of his pipe.

The Kazekage looked at him with a slight confused look about the word 'son' but then remembered. "Ah yes, but it's a match we should be excited about...since it is with one of the most powerful and last surviving member of your village against our most powerful Genin." He chuckled.

"Well we'll see then won't we?" The Kazekage chuckled.

Xxx

"You may begin once again." Genma announces.

Haku remained behind his ice dome as Temari used her fan to attack once again and waved it, the wind Jutsu hit against the ice dome, making it very weak now. "One more hit and you're defenceless." Temari chuckled.

Haku took a few deep breaths as he looked around the area, he was trying to think up a plan to get the best of his female opponent, he then thought of a plan and decided to go with it and started making hand signs. 'I hope this goes as planned...' He says to himself.

Temari raised he fan once again to destroy the remains of what was left of the ice dome but suddenly a large ice stalagmite shaped object grew from the dome and was heading towards her fast. Temari cursed and quickly dodged it as it embedded itself into the ground where Temari previously was, she turned to the dome to attack but she saw another stalagmite shaped object grow out of the previous one she dodged. She cursed yet again and started dodging it again and again as it continued to repeat itself until she was backed to the edge of the arena.

The newest one of the stalagmite shot towards he and she was getting highly annoyed now and jumped high into the air as the stalagmite went straight through the stone wall. She quickly used her fan to use as a means of mobility, (She fly's on it) and starts heading several feet above the stadium to try and find her opponent, she was then highly confused since she couldn't find him. "Where did that punk go?" She asked herself.

Soon another stalagmite headed for her at high speeds and she noticed that there was only one heading towards her. 'Is he in that ice?' Temari wondered and decided go attack it to be sure.

She jumped high into the air, grabbing her fan and quickly pushed a large amount of chakra into this swing and a large, powerful gust of wind shot towards the ice and the arena. It sliced through it easily and most of the ice was severed and sliced in half all around the arena, making most of it collapse. Temari landed on the wet slippery ground easily, she looked around to try and find her opponent or any form of attack, she heard a noise behind her and she looks to see Haku slip out of a chunk of ice, the crowd held their breath and Genma emerged from the rubble of ice to see what was going on.

Haku slowly and weakly stood on his feet, using up much of his chakra in that last attack, he looked up and saw Temari was nearly as exhausted as he was but was doing better than he was. "So...are you done?" Temari asked.

Haku just smiled and waved his hand to motion her to come at him, she smirked and lifted her fan, making sure to use enough chakra to knock him out and waved it. She blew her fan and the large gust f wind headed straight towards him, he didn't make a move and just raised his hands to the side, Genma cursed and was about to stop it in case it killed him, but it hit Haku and his limbs were severed from his body as he crashed into the ground.

Everyone, even Temari stared in shock, shocked that he was killed by an attack as weak as that and that he didn't even bother to dodge. Genma was about to call the match but then stared behind Temari and smirked, the said girl heard something behind her and she quickly turned, only to be stabbed through the neck and lose all feeling in her body and collapsed.

Haku emerged from a large block of ice and smiled weakly as his body shook from the weakness and how cold it was, Genma went to check on Temari and chuckled. "He sure has good aiming to make your body become temporary paralysed...the winner is Haku!" He announces. "You should feel your body again in an hour or so." Genma tells her.

Haku dropped to the ground and was breathing heavily. "That...that took a...lot out of...me..." He says.

"I'm surprised you managed to make this much ice." Genma says as he sees the medical ninja take Temari away and check on Haku. "Should take awhile to clear all this ice...but at least the audience can enjoy some snow cones." He chuckled.

Haku also chuckled at this and looked up at the others in the waiting room and waved at his two friends, they waved back and cheered for him. Well Naruto did, Sasuke just nodded, Haku stood up as soon as the medical ninja was done. "You should be fine, but you'll be lucky to even make to through the next round so I recommend that you forfeit the next round." The medical ninja says.

"I'm not going to surrender just yet...I'll try the next round to see how well I do, and if not I'll surrender." Haku smiled as he limped towards the Waiting room.

Xxxxx

Half an hour passes with some complaints but everyone was either having a nice bowl of hot ramen or a snow cone, even the Hokage was enjoying a snow cone. (Everyone's got to enjoy one)

"Shall we begin the next round Sarutobi?" The Kazekage asked who was a little annoyed by seeing a couple of his subordinates enjoying snow cones and ramen.

"Ah yes, you're right...we best get the match started." The Hokage says.

Xxx

"Not really where you'd think he'd put his cones." Takumi says, seeing Dosu trying to reduce swelling around some areas around his body with snow cones as he tried to find someone but was losing focus easily.

"Yeah...shouldn't waste...snow cones..." Kazue says, Takumi looks at her and saw she was eating a snow cone.

"God damn it!" Takumi yells and takes her snow cone and throws it behind him, making Kazue look upset.

A second later a sound on the ice cone hit something and someone yelled. "My eyes! My eyes!" Making Takumi sweat a little, he then saw Dosu make a move.

'He's close...or am I lost again?' Dosu wondered, wishing he'd taken spare blood from the hospital and not overdosing on pain killers. 'No, this time he's close.' He says to himself as he walks down the row.

Xxx

Where the rest of Naruto's friends were, the Demon Brothers got bored and annoyed with the Genin and went with a slightly weak Haku clone to another area of the stadium. "Come on! Bring on the next match!" Sakura yells.

"Sakura, I think they're still clearing the field." Choji says, eating several portions of ramen and ice cones.

"Actually Choji, they cleared it 5 minutes ago." Ino says.

"Who cares, just enjoy the food before we get excited about the fights-BRAIN FREEZE!" Kiba yells in pain, nearly throwing his ice cone away.

Hinata giggled at this but was very glad that after this match, it'll be Naruto's turn again. "We can finally see how well you managed to train your student this past month now Kakashi, my eternal rival!" Guy yells, making Lee's eyes sparkle.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Kakashi asked, making Guy cry dramatically, Kakashi looked around; counting the amount of ANBU and teams there was around the stadium, "Eight ANBU, four teams...that's not enough to protect this area well enough." Kakashi whispers.

"They'll probably be needed elsewhere." Guy says.

"Alright people! Enjoy your last snack because we've now got Sasuke and Haku coming down for this match!" Genma announces quickly trying to finish his snow cone.

Xxx

Sasuke and Gaara stood before one another, glaring into each other's eyes, little did Sasuke know that a little of his blood lust went after he'd killed two Grass ninja that got in his way. "Begin!" Genma announces and jumps back.

Gaara's sand erupted out of his gourd, making the blood scented sand fly in every direction, Sasuke jumped several feet backwards as he examined Gaara. 'So this is the sand Kakashi talked about.'

Gaara head quickly gained a large amount of pain; he covered his eye as his other seemed to lose focus. "Don't...get angry...mother...I know you want this blood...but I can't get that other ones blood until later...I know you'll like it." Gaara says, looking up to the sky and saw that it was nearly night. "It's a full moon tonight..." He smirked but twisted his head in pain and looked...'normal' once again. "Come..." He orders.

Xxx

At the Waiting room, Naruto was grinning animal like teeth, he sniffed the air and could literally smell the blood lust in the air, but he soon caught the scent he wanted. He jumped onto the railing and leaped upwards to the edge of the stadium railing for the audience. "What the hell are you doing Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled.

"You best follow him." Haku says leaning against the wall to rest. "I would but I need to rest."

"Man...What a drag." Shikamaru says as he follows Naruto.

"It would be best if you forfeit our match." Shino says.

"Really? Do you really want to...go to the finals...without fighting a single...match?" Haku asked.

Shino just stood there. "No...I'm already finding it irritant that Kankuro forfeited before we even exchanged fighting styles." Shino says.

"Then I expect you...to fight me with...all you have and...to show that you...aren't unnecessary." Haku says.

"...Very well then." Shino says.

Xxx

Naruto looked around and managed to catches sight of Hinata and grinned, he was about to walk towards her but something else caught his scent, making him growl darkly. "Snakes..." He growls and starts walking to the back of the stadium in search of his pray.

Shikamaru had jumped to where Naruto was and looked around for Naruto; he saw him near the back and quickly tried to follow him but it was difficult with people complaining that he was getting in their way or congratulating him on a good match.

Xxx

Sasuke was using TaiJutsu against Gaara, easily managing to get through his defences by having the same speed as Lee and nearly as fast as Naruto, he slammed his fist against Gaara's face, making him fly a few feet away as he landed on his back. "So that's the sand armour." Sasuke smirked.

Gaara just glared at him as he stood up while his armour was repairing itself, Sasuke motioned for him to attack but Gaara just stood there. He smirked as he did a hand sign and sand started surrounding to form his ultimate defence, Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly charged to attack him, he smashed his fist into the ball but spikes shot out and his fist was caught and he could feel it being slowly crushed by the sand.

"What the hell is he thinking? He won't be able to see the signal!" Kankuro cursed as he waited to see the signal.

Sasuke cursed as he managed to pull his hand out of the sand and jumped several feet away, trying to think of a plan but then smirked as he decided to use 'that' Jutsu. He kept jumping several feet away and saw now running up the wall until he stopped and started focusing his chakra into his left hand, slowly seeing his palm shooting lightning and smirked. He charged at full speed towards Gaara with his Sharingan fully active, ready to see any counter and to break through to his defence with this attack.

Xxx

Dosu stopped all of a sudden, concentrating into his melody arm as if he was listening to something, his eye widened and he looked to the left where an ANBU crouched behind a member of the audience that seemed to pass out. He smirked since the ANBU failed to notice him, he then charged at the ANBU with his arm pulled back. "Your disguise won't work!" He yelled.

The ANBU looked behind him, surprised that he was there and that he was too preoccupied to make the signal to notice him coming, he raised his arms but was soon smashed in the face and a large explosion happened. The ANBU and several civilians were sent flying and landed hard onto the other audience and stairs; people started to panic by a sudden attack and started running.

Takumi and Kazue stumbled backwards in shock and surprise that Dosu just attacked an ANBU without a second hesitation, Takumi crashed into someone. He looked back and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Aren't you-" He began but was soon smashed in the face and was sent flying to the bottom and crashed into the metal and stone railings, groaning in pain as he stood up again and ripped out and undamaged railing from the small wall and held it in front of him. 'This'll do for a weapon.' He says to himself looking at the makeshift weapon, he could feel his blood running down his face from where he was punched.

Kazue looked in horror as her teammate was sent flying like he was nothing down the stairs and stared at his attacker. "Snakes..." The attacker growls.

"Blood! It's...it's my blood!" Gaara's voice could be heard throughout the stadium.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: I really hope you enjoyed this and the invasion happens next, don't miss out. Pease out.<p> 


	28. Stangers make fighters vanish!

Sleepless D: Here we are, the invasion has happened, how and what will happen? Hell...I don't know so let's find out. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Sasuke smirked as he could feel Gaara's still warm blood around his hand, suddenly he felt something wrap around his hand and squeezed. Sasuke was confused for a second but suddenly the squeezing became a slight crushing and he cursed in pain as he felt some of his bones crack by the pressure and he tried to remove his hand from the sphere. He found it almost impossible and he quickly charged his hand with lightning and managed to melt some of the sand away and pulled out with something big and ugly, almost looking like a hand. It didn't let go of Sasuke's hand and quickly used its strength to pull him and swing him around and he smashed hard into the stadium wall and let go and Sasuke laid there in pain by that attack.<p>

Genma cursed as he looked at Sasuke and looked up to see Baki heading towards the field, Sasuke raised and quickly dodged another attack from the arm. 'I should help the kid, but I'll make sure no one will assist that...red haired kid.' Genma says to himself and jumps to the audience level and saw Baki stop and curse. "Let's make this quick."

Xxx

People were starting to panic and began running away from a sudden attack, several people within the crowd were just standing there watching the action take place. A man in a black cloak however seemed rather annoyed by it and looked at his two companions standing next to him. "I come into public to see how the boy has progressed and now there's an attack...I hate being around people." He sighs.

"Well Master, I think it's best to either leave now or draw attention to us." A shorter, younger person suggested.

The ANBU that was attacked got up quickly and grabbed a civilian and performed a few hand signs, the person fell asleep and people around them started dropping as they fell unconscious. "The invasion has commenced." Kabuto whispers as he sees everyone fall asleep around the stadium.

Naruto glared at the Sound ninja as he felt tired but soon did a hand sign. "Release!" He said as he quickly went towards the ANBU.

Kazue saw this happening and also removed the GenJutsu before it took full effect; she looked at Naruto who didn't seem to be effected by the GenJutsu as he walked towards the two fighting. "Takumi!" She yelled as she looked down to see her teammate remove the GenJutsu with difficulty but managed.

"Just wait until I get my hands on that bastard...who the hell are you?" Takumi asked, seeing two men in masks and grey Sound Shinobi uniform before him.

"We suggest you surrender and fall asleep." One of the Sound ninja told him.

Takumi chuckled as he pointed the poll towards them. "What makes you think I'll surrender?" Takumi asked.

"You asked for it." The Sound ninja smirked and charged with a kunai drawn and went to slice his throat open, Takumi smirked as he ducked under kunai and smashed the pole upwards into his groin and flung him over his shoulder. The second Sound Ninja looked surprised as his companion rolled down the stairs while holding his groin.

"You want to be next?" Takumi asked as he pointed the pole at the man.

"You're going to die!" He yelled and was about to charge but a black cloaked figure appeared behind him and grabbed his neck, the man screamed in pain before passing out and rolled down the stairs.

"You should never turn your back on people." He said before walking away with two other black cloaked people as they headed towards the exit in a calm manner.

"What the..." Takumi said but quickly raced up the stairs to Kazue.

Xxx

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, looking around and saw Ino and Choji unconscious while Hinata and Kiba were awake since Hinata could break the GenJutsu while Kiba bit his hand until it bled.

"The invasion is beginning." Kakashi said, looking around and saw Leaf ninja fighting against Sound and Sand ninja, he even saw the Demon Brothers fighting against the Sound ninja, managing to hold their own against them.

"K-Kakashi-Sensei, what's g-going on?" Hinata asked, frightened by the fighting happening all around.

An explosion happened within the Hokage's balcony and a shadowy figure jumped out and landed on the roof as four ANBU rushed towards them. "The Hidden Leaf is under attack." Kakashi informs them and looks down to see several enemy ninja at the bottom, ready to draw blood at any time. "Pull back, we'll guard you." Kakashi tells the Genin.

"B-But..." Hinata began but Kiba took her hand and Sakura's before jumping behind them.

"We'll try and help them a different way." Kiba says, not really sure what else to do.

Xxx

"Gaara!" Kankuro yelled as he was about to jump down but an uneasy feeling came. "N-No way..." He whispers as the sand sphere crumbled and Gaara was slowly becoming the Shukaku, even though he was wounded badly. "I've got to get Temari." He says and quickly takes the closest exit, forgetting about the two other Shinobi there.

"This is most unexpected." Shino says.

"Indeed." Haku says as he starts to stand up.

Xxx

Naruto stood on top of a stairway where Dosu was rolling up his sleeve as he walked towards the ANBU, he was about to charge but stopped as a familiar scent reached his nose. He looked to the left to see three black cloaked people walking toward the exit, the tallest one turned around and looked at Naruto and waved at him. Naruto tilted his head in confusion but soon ignored him and turned to see Dosu looking at him and curse in annoyance. "Can't you just go away?" He yelled.

"Snake!" Naruto yelled and charged but Dosu managed to dodge Naruto's attack by sheer luck alone and Naruto landed halfway between Dosu and the ANBU who now had three Sound ninja behind him.

"My oh my Naruto-Kun, are you acting like a beast then you did before?" The ANBU chuckled.

Naruto turned to the ANBU and glared at him. "I...hate...snakes..." He said in an animal voice.

"You men take care of Naruto; I'll take care of the traitor." The ANBU smirked as he turned around to see the three nod while behind them, a panicked Sasuke was dodging all the attacks from Gaara who was still slowly transforming, he looked around further to see the barrier up and knew Orochimaru was fighting the Third.

He turned around and charged towards Naruto with the three close behind, Naruto smirked as they charged but was confused as the ANBU jumped over him. He continued to watch him run towards Dosu while the three Sound ninja were rushing behind him, two pulled back while the third jumped to impale Naruto but Naruto spun around and smashed his fist into the ninja and sent him flying in a random direction. The last two ninja were still charging but Naruto tackled them and they were all sent flying to the middle of the arena where Gaara was fighting.

Dosu saw the ANBU charging and was about to counter until he felt a stitch pop and lost his footing as the ANBU pulled out a curved kunai and stabbed him in the gut. Dosu looked in horror as he fell to his knees, the ANBU smirked but it was soon taken away as he saw Takumi come to view as Dosu dropped and the pole in his hand smashed against the ANBU's head and was sent flying.

Takumi looked around to make sure there were no other attackers as Kazue started dragging the bleeding Dosu to the back to heal him, he was struggling until she said. "Don't worry; I'm trying to help you." She said in a determined voice as she dragged him away.

Someone appeared behind her; she pulled out a kunai but stopped when she recognised the person from the exams. "Man, what a drag." He says. "Why are you helping the Sound ninja?" He asked.

"Because he attacked the enemy." Takumi said. "And Haku said to look after him and I intend to follow his orders." Takumi says.

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine, let me help you." He says and starts pulling Dosu up the stairs.

Xxx

Naruto landed on top of the two Sound ninja close to where Gaara was, the said person turned around and smirked. **"Let me taste your blood!"** Gaara yelled and sent a sand arm to crush him but he vanished and ended up killing the two sound ninja and sent blood spraying everywhere, he looked to the edge and saw Naruto standing there.

"You...want...blood? Work...for...it!" Wild Naruto yelled before vanishing.

Gaara's eyes widened as he felt a powerful hit to the side of his head and was sent flying into the wall, Sasuke looked in disbelief that Naruto's speed has increased by this much. 'What the hell is going on?' Sasuke wondered.

Xxx

Kiba, Sakura and Hinata were at the back of the stadium as ordered; they weren't sure what to do since the entire village appeared to be the battle grounds. "This isn't good." Kiba says, smelling blood in the air.

"Kids shouldn't be on the battlefield." Someone said behind them, they all turned around to see two Sound ninja that had managed to sneak up behind them with their weapons drawn.

"Damn it!" Kiba yelled and he was tackled by one of them as they smashed Sakura in the face with their foot while the other one saw about to attack Hinata. Time seemed to slow down for an instant, Hinata looked horrified as the ninja was about to plunge his kunai into her eye, her heart sped up, her chakra seemed to intensify. She then thrusts her palm towards the ninja and was hit by a powerful attack and smashed through the wall behind him and fell to his death from the great height.

Hinata spun around and saw the second ninja about to stab Kiba and quickly hit a pressure point on his spine and the ninja collapsed as he lost feeling in his body. Kiba sat up and looked nervous at Hinata, even Akamaru shifted uneasily within his shirt. 'This just reminds me of Naruto.' Kiba says to himself as he looked into Hinata's eyes.

"Ow..." Sakura said painfully as she held the side of her swollen face.

Xxx

"**Let me taste your blood!"** Gaara yelled in excitement and had more sand shoot forward, nearly capturing Naruto but he vanished and Gaara felt one of his sand arms get severed, he looked to see Naruto smirked with his animal like teeth. **"You'll pay for that!"** Gaara yelled, having more sand grow his arm back.

Sasuke performed several hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yells and a giant fireball came towards Gaara.

Gaara didn't even take a glance towards Sasuke as the fire covered him for a few seconds but when it went out, it lest no visible damage whatsoever but left an annoyed demon Gaara glaring at him. **"You...You were the one that made me bleed!"** Gaara yelled and his sand shot towards him.

"Damn it!" Sasuke yelled as he quickly dodged as Naruto took another hit towards Gaara.

Xxx

The three black cloaked people walked towards the exit until they heard the explosion from behind, they all turned to see Gaara halfway to becoming the Shukaku as he tried to battle Naruto while Sasuke was trying to make it a tougher fight. "Boy." The taller one said, gaining the second tallest attention. "We don't wish for any unnecessary deaths so take them somewhere secluded." He told him.

"Yes Master." He said before jumping over the unconscious civilians and chairs towards the arena, he was halfway there until a girl shot up and smashed their fist into his groin, making him drop and smash through several chairs and smashed into the bottom wall.

"I told you to stay down!" Someone yelled from next to the person that shot up and hit the cloaked person, upon closer look, it showed to be Haku's assigned Sensei Kenta who still wore traditional Mist ninja uniform but had a Wave headband around his messy black hair.

"But I managed to take him down in one shot." The girl said coldly, she wore a baggy black sleeveless jacket, she also wore black ninja shoes and had trousers that are shorts on one side and long on the other, the shorter side has those fishnets things under it. She looks down at the cloaked person to see him not getting up and looked up at the other two.

"Look Rina, you got lucky and now just stay down!" Kenta ordered her as he pulled out a kunai from a large back he picked up before putting it down again.

"That looked like it hurt." The shorter one of the cloaked people said, gaining a nod from the taller one. "Think he's dead?"

"No, he would have dodged if it was a killing move." The older one said.

"Then he's in a lot of pain." The younger one said.

"You better get him moving." The older one said.

"Very well, Master." The younger replied and charged like the previous one did.

"Get down!" Kenta yelled and pushed Rina down and charged at the second one, they jumped at each other and a clash of sparks later and Kenta crashed into the chairs and sleeping civilians. He lifted himself up and looked at his kunai and saw that it was cleanly broken; pain then came from the right side of his face, he felt the side of his face and saw blood covered his hand and realised the sight and hearing on his right side wasn't there. "M-My eye!" He yelled in pain and soon discovered he was poisoned.

Reni got back up in an annoyed fashion and looked to see Kenta down and the second cloaked person rush pass her; she looked to see the person land next to the still cloaked person and picked him up. "You awake now!" The person yelled and smashed the guy in the face, or would have done but a blade stuck out of the back of the person's hood where the other one punched and made everyone that was watching looking in disbelief.

The blade person pulled back their fist to show a normal fast and let go of the second person who staggered around in pain. "You nearly got me you bitch!" He yelled, his voice filled with pain as he held his crouch and looked towards the person that hit him there. "You're dead!" The person yelled and was about to head towards her but the blade person grabbed his shoulder.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" The blade person asked.

The person turned towards the arena and cursed as they were destroying a large amount of the field. "You're lucky!" The person yelled and held his middle finger up at Rina before jumping onto the bent railing and jumped high into the air above the arena.

Xxx

Kankuro helped a weak looking Temari who was having difficulty moving around, they looked onto the battle field and cursed as they saw Gaara was close to becoming that 'demon'. "We've got to move!" He yelled.

"What about Baki!" Temari yelled.

"He can take care of himself!" Kankuro yelled, he looked up into the sky and was confused as he saw someone flying through the air, telling that he'd land in the middle of the battle field. "What the hell is he doing? Does he want to die?" Kankuro wondered.

Xxx

Hinata looked around the fight scene before them; she ignored the enemy near and saw Naruto and Sasuke fighting against Gaara as he trashed the arena. She began walking towards them but Kiba stood in her way, she glared at him for a second as he held up his hand to show he means no harm. "Relax Hinata, we're here to stay and await further orders." Sakura said, seeing how Hinata is acting different.

"Yeah...what she said." Kiba says, gaining Akamaru's head coming out of his shirt and barked in agreement, Hinata just raised her hand towards Kiba and he looked surprised as he believed that she was about to attack. "Ah crap." Kiba says and closes his eyes.

Hinata stopped as she saw the black cloaked person falling to the middle of the arena; most people now were looking confused as someone they didn't recognise fell to the middle. Hinata had her Byakungan active and could see the man under his cloak as he did several hand signs, most she didn't recognise.

He landed in the middle as the three engaged each other once again, they were surprised for a second as the person slammed their fist into the ground and a large explosion happened. The explosion covered the arena with smoke; most of the people stopped to see what happened and were shocked as the smoke cleared and the four in the middle were no longer there, almost as if they were taken.

Kakashi saw this and cursed; he dispatched his opponent and jumped over to the three Genin. "You three! I need you to find Shikamaru and head out of here to find Naruto and Sasuke...wherever they is! This will be classed as an A Rank mission!" Kakashi yelled. "Shikamaru was heading in that direction last I saw, now hurry!" Kakashi yelled.

Xxx

The bladed person stood there for a second before returning to her Master quickly as he left the stadium. "Good luck...Naruto." He whispered

Xxx

"I think he'll live." Kazue said as her hands glowed green over Dosu, feeling nervous as she saw Takumi dispatch a Sand ninja.

"Man, what a drag, I just wanted a simple life and now the three most powerful Genin I know have disappeared." Shikamaru complained, looking around and saw a girl around his age pull a fully grown man towards them with little difficulty, he pulled out a kunai to defend himself if they needed it.

"Hey, you're Kazue right?" The girl asked as she dropped a large bag next to her.

Kazue looked around to see her and her eyes widened in surprise. "You're Rina...right?" She asked.

"Yeah...and I'm sure you know Kenta." Rina said, pointing at the person she dragged.

Kazue nodded. "Yes, he's m-my Sensei."

"I know." Rina said.

"Wait...What's going on?" Shikamaru asked.

"Kazue is from the Wave village and I'm one of Zabuza's followers that established the Hidden village." Rina said as she saw Kazue healing Kenta.

Shikamaru nodded but his eyes widened in shock. "Get down!" He yelled.

Rina's eyes widened and she quickly looked back to see a Sound ninja behind her and a kunai in his hand that was coming down to kill her, a flash happened behind the attacker and two fist appeared on both sides of his head and his neck snapped in half. They looked to see the Demon Brothers standing behind the now dead Sound ninja; Rina smiled brightly as she stood up and faced them. "I was hoping to see you soon brothers."

Miezu and Gozu smirked. "We would've gotten here sooner by the Ice clone is weak and we need to follow Haku's orders since he's Zabuza's right-hand man." Miezu says as he looked at the weak Ice clone.

An unconscious Sand ninja dropped next to them and they looked in its direction as Takumi jumped on him and smashed his pole against his head, not killing him but making sure he won't get up any time soon. "Then what am I?" Takumi smirked.

"You're the unsuccessful experiment that Zabuza and your father tried but now you're just a Left-hand man." Gozu says.

"Better than most of you." Takumi smirked and winked at Rina.

"Yeah, you'll probably have a hard time fighting that guy." Rina smirked and pointed at the unconscious Dosu.

"Really? You wouldn't know since Zabuza didn't enter you into the Chuunin exam." Takumi chuckled.

"Says the man that lost to a girl five years younger than you." Rina smiled at him.

"Sorry, I was thinking of you and got distracted." Takumi smirked and pressed his lips together to make a kissing face at Rina who mockingly did the same.

"You try anything with our sister, you'd better hope for a quick death." The two brothers said darkly.

"You think you can take me?" Takumi asked.

"Hey...aren't we getting a little off track? There's a battle happening and I think many people are dying." Shikamaru says uneasily. "Plus she's like six years younger than you." He told Takumi.

"...So? I always like the younger meat." Takumi shrugged. "I mean I've had some thoughts about Kaz-" Takumi began.

"I wouldn't...finish that line." Someone interrupted; they all looked to see a weak looking Haku walk up to them, he nodded at the Ice clone and it melted away.

"Good to see...you're still okay..." Kenta says as he pushed away Kazue's hands and looked at him with his only eye as the other was sliced from the bridge of his nose, across the eye and all away to his ear which was missing the middle.

"Damn...you looked better before." Takumi says.

Shikamaru!" Someone yelled, they all looked to see Kiba, Sakura and Hinata hurrying towards them.

"Shikamaru...you best go to them..." Haku says, gaining his attention and made him confused.

"What do you plan on doing?" Shikamaru asked.

Haku reached for the large bag and pulled out two Iron claws with chains attached to each other and threw them to the Demon Brothers, he then pulled out a sword and tossed it to Takumi who looked a little disappointed. "No paper bombs?" He asked.

"We don't wish...toy do any harm...to the civilians..." Haku said as he passed a pouch to Rina and Kenta and restocked his weaponry. "And Finally..." Haku smirked and pulled out two Iron gloves, similar to the Demon Brothers but smaller and passed it to Rina who quickly put them on and smirked at the sharp chain attached to the two. "Let us show...why Zabuza chose...us to fight with him...and lived to tell...about it." Haku smiled as they all stood, leaving Shikamaru and Kazue.

"You sure you can fight like that?" Takumi asked Kenta.

"I've been looking after and...Training you since you were...a boy, I'm sure I can...still fight." Kenta says as he armed himself.

"Kazue...stay here and look...after everyone else." Haku smiled at her, gaining a nod before they all charged at the enemy for a fight.

"Man, this will be a drag." Shikamaru says and rushed toward Kiba and the others.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: I hoped you all like this chapter and please oh please review, I'll try and update soon. Peace out.<p> 


	29. Naruto and Wild Naruto meet

Sleepless D: Alright people, I know you've been anxious to read this chapter and I hope I reach your expectations, please enjoy, this is now on the edge of being rated M but I've seen 7 year olds use them do blame society. Peace out.

* * *

><p>The new Wave ninja rushed in several directions to eliminate the Sound and Sand ninja, leaving Kazue tending Dosu as Shikamaru was told what their mission was and left with Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura and Hinata. Little did anyone know that they were being observed by an opponent they thought was out of it. 'This Invasion just got more interesting.' The ANBU chuckled as his mask crumbled away and showed Kabuto smirking as he tended to the fractured skull he received from Takumi and watched the Wave ninja turning the tide of the battle drastically. 'I think we've lost the Arena...best to have everyone leave now and retake it as soon as the village is taken.' Kabuto says to himself and starts performing hand signs and the Sound and Sand ninja felt something and knew they had to leave the arena and quickly did so. 'Orochimaru should be able to hold his own for awhile.' Kabuto chuckled as he slipped away unnoticeably.<p>

Baki cursed, thinking that the loss of Gaara is causing them to pull back but did so quickly, leaving a surprised Genma as he watched him exit through the exit with several others. "What's going on?" Genma asked no one in particular.

Xxx

Elsewhere within the arena, Kankuro and Temari were trying to leave the building as they left before seeing Gaara vanish, they were soon surprised that they saw their ninja and the sound flow through the corridors and saw Baki looking at them and hurried over to them. "Kankuro! Temari! I've got an important mission that you need to do right now!" Baki yelled and stopped in front of them.

"What is it?" Temari asked.

"I need you to quickly find Gaara! He's vanished with a couple of enemy Genin and I know that you two have a technique that allows you to find Gaara should he disappear!" Baki yelled.

They both looked surprised and shocked. "How the hell could you lose him! He was in the middle of the arena!" Kankuro yelled.

"Yes! Someone jumped in the middle and an explosion happened! We know Gaara can't be dead now go find him! He's our secret weapon!" He yelled and started pushing them away.

Shino was hidden behind a corner and was finding this new information interesting and was soon following them while remaining hidden. The ground between where they were started to crumble and a dark head appeared and looked around. "Hm...I think we need to leave." He chuckled.

"You just thought of that Master?" A voice beneath him said.

"Do you wish to die?" He asked as his head went back underground and it looking like nothing happened to it. "We best get the boy as soon as possible."

Xxx

The Leaf ninja and its allies stood around the arena and were puzzled by the enemy's sudden evacuation. "I think we were winning this fight and thought it was best to leave and get more forces." Kakashi said dumbly.

"I think you're right..." Guy says, looking through a giant hole in the wall that he caused by sending an enemy ninja through it and saw them scattering throughout the village. "I think we better secure this area and pursue the enemy before they regroup!" Guy yelled.

"I think you're right." Someone said, they looked to see Haku's Sensei walking towards them, pain on his face as his face wound bled a little.

"You're with Haku right?" Kakashi smiled, looking around to see the other ninja waking up other ninja that didn't detect the GenJutsu and fell asleep so they could secure the area quicker while taking the wounded to the middle so they can be healed.

"Yes..." Kenta says, looking around with his only eye and saw the wounded or unconscious enemy ninja being taken to the centre as well to be held there until further notice. "My ninja can pursue them and eliminate them quickly." Kenta says.

"We'd appreciate it but right now we have to secure the area and see if we can break that barrier." Kakashi said in a serious voice and pointed at the barrier where Orochimaru and the Hokage fought. "We're going to send squads to protect the surrounding areas and grow from there, the people of the village come first and they need to be safe...the Hokage would wish it." Kakashi said as he walked around, giving orders to other ninja as they walked up or woke up.

"You're the man that beat my brothers aren't you?" Someone asked near them, Kakashi looked to see a girl the same age as his Genin staring at him.

"And you are?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm the sister of the Demon Brothers." Rina said while looking angry and looked ready to attack.

"Rina! These are our allies! You attack and we'll be killed!" Kenta yelled.

"I'll back you up Rina." Takumi smirked as he held his blade out as he stood behind her and gained a smirk from her.

"I'm sure you would, want me to back up even more?" Rina asked.

"Perhaps a foot or two-" Takumi began but could tell the Demon Brothers were behind him and would try and kill him and he didn't want to kill them now.

"We'll help sister." The brothers said in union, looking around to see other Leaf ninja looking on and were ready to fight.

Haku stood before his ninja and Kakashi. "Rina...Don't." He said firmly, staring at the group, the Demon Brothers looked nervous, Takumi was sweating a little.

"Hey, you know me Haku..." Takumi chuckled and put his sword away and put his hand on Rina's shoulder. "Sorry babe, I can't fight all your battles...especially since Haku's here." He smiled.

"Don't worry...you wouldn't have made much of a difference." She smiled.

"Oh Rina...your words hurt worse than kunai." Takumi chuckled and patted his heart as he walked away to see Kazue.

"Rina...stand down." Haku orders her.

Rina glared at Haku but just turned around. "I'll let it go for now Haku...but know once I'm able to defeat you easily, I will take revenge for what he and his team did to humiliate my brothers." Rina said as she walked away with her displeased brothers who were ready to fight Kakashi again.

"My apologies Kakashi...she can take...great displeasure for...those that harm...her family." Haku said as he leaned against a chair for support.

"You best get medical help Haku." Kakashi said. "You as well." He tells Kenta, they nodded and left to get treated while Kakashi gave orders and went towards where the Hokage was being held.

Xxxxx

Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura, Hinata and Shikamaru rushed towards were Kiba and Akamaru could smell their chakra from a long way away, this surprised them quite a lot but they hurried towards them. "We should be there in awhile!" Kiba yelled.

"Not fast enough!" Hinata yelled in anger, she was acting the opposite of how she usually acted which surprised them quite a lot.

"You seem more brave Hinata." Sakura said, not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Akamaru barked after sniffing the air. "Damn it! Akamaru says we're being followed by nine enemy ninja!" Kiba yelled.

After a minute of debating, Shikamaru said and I quote. "One's a dog, a person that relies on a dog to fight, a Genin with no particular talent, a Genin that won't stay while we're looking for Naruto and me, a person that doesn't want to be here!" Shikamaru complained.

"Alright then." Kiba says in an annoyed voice. "You stay, but you better catch up!" He yells as Shikamaru stopped and turned.

"Think he'd do his share?" Sakura asked.

"Well that depends..." Kiba says.

"On what?" Sakura asked.

"Whether hell freezes over." Kiba says, not sure if the laziest person will stay and fight but hopes that his trust isn't misplaced, Akamaru barked in annoyance. "Akamaru disagrees." Kiba chuckled.

Hinata looked more determined and shot past the other two and the dog, making them surprised. "Wait up Hinata! We need to save our chakra for the fight!" Sakura yelled.

Xxxxx

Several miles away from the arena and several minutes before Naruto vanished, in the depth of the wild forest that was about to be disturbed by an unusual source. The ground exploded, rubble, trees, random unfortunate animal flew into the air while four people shot into the air with no control. Gaara was surprised by this and was trying to find the right side up, Naruto was acting normal as he spun into the air but was slightly confused by the area they exploded from by getting a glimpse of a cave he swears he's been in before. Sasuke was in shock as they were several dozen feet into the air while the mysterious black cloaked person flew near him cursing. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fucky! Fucky! Fucky! I fucking used too much fucking power in that!" He yelled as he coughed incredibly hard as if he was trying to cough up a lung.

Gaara was the first to land, he landed with ease since he used his demonic sand arm to stop him falling and cushioned the fall. Naruto was the second to land, he was able to land on his feet as if he just jumped of a small wall, he looked around to see Gaara wondering where he was, he looked up and smirked as he saw the last two falling quickly.

Sasuke cursed, seeing the ground coming quickly but he suddenly felt power surge over him and smirked, he activated his Sharingan and pulled out a kunai with wire on it and threw it to a tree. It embedded itself into the tree and he swung with great force towards another tree, he thought that his arm was going to break but didn't as he landed with ease. He was confused and looked at his arm and saw the Curse Seal covering it and knew that it covered most of his body and smirked. "Now and I can fight on their level." Sasuke smirked and looked down at the others.

The cloaked person fell towards the ground, still cursing until he threw his arm in a random direction and caught a branch, it snapped under the pressure and he cursed again as he was now upright. Braches now kept hitting him as he continued to fall and mostly hit him between the legs, this slowed him down considerably as he smashed into the ground and laid there for a second. "Damn it! The one branch...I get and it...snaps!" He yells in pain as he slowly stands up and looks around to find the cave he was supposed to be in but was soon hit by something too fast for him to see and was sent flying away.

He landed on his back, feeling his nose bleeding as he wondered what hit him, he rolled over and looked to see Naruto smirking. "You...die...now..." Naruto smirked, vanishing once again and the cloaked person was sent into the air and held his gut in pain as he was in the air.

'I couldn't see that coming...I can't even predict and dodge!' He yells to himself, finding it impossible to believe that Naruto had this kind of speed and power. He looked around and saw Naruto land and could tell he was about to attack and did a hand sign before Naruto vanished again.

Naruto hit the cloak and it went along with him, he landed on a branch and he stared in confusion as the person wasn't in the cloak that he held before him. "Where...he...go?" Naruto asked himself, sniffing the air and smirked.

Inside a hollow tree, the person was trying his best to hold in a cough fit as he bled. 'Is that the kid Master talked about when he went away for long periods of time.' He wondered, he shifted but his head was soon smashed against the wood as something hard smashed against it. "...Fuck..." He says but soon the hard thing grabbed his collar and yanked him out of the hollow tree, his eyes quickly adjusted to the light and looked at Naruto's pale eyes and sharp animal teeth.

"Found...you..." Naruto smirks as he pinned the person into what remained of the tree and stared at him, finding his scent familiar, he looked at the person's features. He was a couple of years older than him, he had spiky brown hair, a broken bloody nose due to Naruto, he also had lightly tanned skin and would be considered attractive if not for the broken nose. What Naruto found strange was his eyes, his left eye was light blue and his right was dark brown.

"You're the boy...aren't you? Tell me...are you the Kyuubi...the boy...or 'The Last'?" He asked with a smirk but received a powerful head butt and smashed through the remaining tree and crashed into the ground. "That hurt..." He coughs and starts crawling away, losing the sensation of his legs.

"The...Last!" Naruto yelled in his animal voice, vanishing once again to finish him off, the ground next to him exploded and sent the person flying and Naruto landed a few feet away and looked in confusion as a person rose from a hole and looked around to see a damaged landscape. "You..." Naruto said in a confused voice.

"Hello boy...been alright?" A cloaked person asked as he looked at Naruto as he walked towards his fallen companion.

"What did...you do...to him...Master?" The teenage boy asked in pain as he tried to crawl away.

"Nothing boy." The man said as he picked him up by and collar of his clothes, making sure he didn't touch his skin as he dragged him towards the hole, he looked around and saw Sasuke looking down at them while Gaara was at a safe difference away from them.

"You!" Naruto yelled and vanished, the man sighed and quickly smashed his free palm into what seemed like nothing but Naruto appeared there, the top of his head being held by the man.

Naruto screamed in pain as he kept scratching the man's arm to break free. "Wake up boy...Naruto!" He yelled.

Xxxxx

Within Naruto's mindscape, Naruto looked around in confusion, remembering the area as the Kyuubi's prison. **"Ah...the human is awake now...I thought you'd be asleep like last month."** Kyuubi smirked from behind the bars.

Naruto looked up in confusion. "Like last month? What the hell happened last month then?" Naruto asked, trying to remember what the hell is going on.

A dark laughter was heard from behind, they both looked to see glowing white eyes looking at them. "Strange that you are awake indeed...I like being free but this will be interesting to talk to the human." An animal like voice was heard and the person walked out of the shadows, the person looked exactly like Naruto but his hair was wild, his teeth like animals. (Exactly like Wild Naruto in description)

"Who...What the hell are you?" Naruto asked, shocked that he looked almost like him.

"What I am is instinct...but your friends know me as Wild Naruto." He chuckled. "But I like to be known as 'The Last.'"

Naruto stared in confusion at the other him, stared into his white eyes. "What?" Naruto asked.

"I am 'The Last'" The other Naruto said, grinning while showing his sharp teeth.

The Kyuubi was even interested and confused by this. **"But that mortal said to me that this child is The Last...whatever that is."** Kyuubi says.

"Yes, he is...but I am him...or at least a part of him, we're the same yet we're so different...I have been sealed away since before your birth." Wild Naruto says.

"What? Then how and why are you in here?" Naruto asked, highly confused still.

"Have you ever thought on how many Jinchuriki there are?" Wild Naruto asked.

"...About Nine, right?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, and think of all the previous ones." Wild Naruto says, Naruto raised an eyebrow and nodded. "How many of them do you think lived a happy life with a family?" He then asked.

"...I don't know." Naruto says.

Wild Naruto chuckled at this. "Well let's just say they never experienced love and have never given an offspring." Wild Naruto tells him. "But there are a few that managed to get pregnant and impregnate...and most of the babies, including the mother died during birth, only you managed to live as far as anyone's aware." Wild Naruto says.

"...What?" Naruto says in confusion.

"Yes, but I could be wrong and there could be a few others like us out there that we haven't met...maybe they'll die soon and we'll be the last, hence the title 'The Last'...or maybe we'll be the last living thing remaining in this world should I escape...or maybe we'll be the last of 'our' clan." Naruto chuckles. "It could be anything; destiny gives us titles of how it'll play out."

"...But that doesn't say what you are." Naruto says, not too sure what this 'thing' is talking about.

"Well...the Jinchuriki's are special by their Tailed Beast within them right? And they bled into the people's DNA over time and what are Tailed Beasts?" Wild Naruto asked, leaning against the damp wall.

"**We are living creatures of chakra! We are the superior of all living things!"** Kyuubi yelled.

"And there you have it, he's a vicious animal with thought but runs on instincts...and that's what effects the DNA...I am your instinct, your primitive side...your animal." Wild Naruto smirks.

"...But you said you were sealed, how did you escape?" Naruto asked.

"Well...every living thing goes through it once in their life and stays permanently...and what brings out our instincts more than anything else?" Wild Naruto asked.

Naruto shrugged, but the Kyuubi knew the answer. **"Puberty..."** He sighed.

Wild Naruto took a bow. "And if it wasn't for me, our future mate would be dead now." He chuckled, leaving Naruto confused. "I saved her from the Snake man...I hate snakes." Wild Naruto growled.

"Mate?" Naruto looked in disbelief. "Who?" Naruto asked.

"Aren't I supposed to be the stupid one being instinct and all?" Wild Naruto asked, looking at the Kyuubi but quickly jumped backwards with a large leap because the Kyuubi tried to kill him with his claw through the bars.

"**You've become a pain to me and I will destroy you!"** Kyuubi yells in annoyance.

"Hey...all I want is what you want..." Wild Naruto says, holding his head in pain.

"What would that be?" Naruto asked.

"Freedom!" Wild Naruto yells in pain, but smirked and he drove his sharp finger nails into his skull and trailed downwards, making a long bloody deep scars down the side of his face as if an animal did it. "And I will be free...I only come out every full moon...but as time passes...I will break free!" He yells.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "Well you aren't getting it." Naruto tells him, worried about what he'd do to Hinata and the people he knows.

"Well...like I said, I can't come out in this state, your body and mine don't connect like you'd think and I come out with just a fraction of my intelligence, giving me a more violent nature. But every time we unite under the full moon it allows some changes to be accepted and makes the changing easier...we will unite whether you like it or not and I will be more dominate." Wild Naruto smirked as he licked his bloody nails.

"I won't let that happen, I'll fight it!" Naruto yelled, vanishing but Wild Naruto vanished as well and Naruto was smashed against the wall, his torso ripped by a slash. "What the hell?" Naruto said aloud, looking to see Wild Naruto standing unharmed.

"You can't defeat me human...I am instinct...I defeat logic...I am more powerful then you!" Wild Naruto yelled, vanishing again.

Naruto's eyes widened and quickly dodged to the left as the wall where his head was smashed and Wild Naruto's fist was in its place. 'That was close...' Naruto said to himself.

"Yes it was...that was more on instinct then logic and you couldn't see me...could you?" Wild Naruto smirked, showing his animal like teeth again, he was about to vanish again to attack Naruto but found that he couldn't move his left leg. He looked down to see the Nine Tail's chakra wrapped around it and soon was glaring at Kyuubi. "Why are you stopping me?" Wild Naruto asked.

"**Because of him."** Kyuubi said in a confused and nervous voice, looking at the place next to Wild Naruto.

Both Naruto's were confused and looked to see a cloaked person standing there. "You!" Wild Naruto yelled and was about to attack him without the use of his leg but the man grabbed the top of Wild Naruto's head and smashed him against the wall. Wild Naruto screamed in pain and soon dissolved into the wall, vanishing from existence for the time.

"Boy...Naruto..." The cloaked man called, looking at Naruto and made him confused as he recognised the person's scent but couldn't place it. "I know that you are powerful...but you can't win against this creature yet, I have given you time so that you can show me how powerful you are against the Shukaku. Show me that I didn't waste my time looking after you..." The man said.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "...Norio?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"You've only got until night before that creature takes full control so make my judgement true." He said before vanishing.

"**I hate mortal..."** Kyuubi complained as he laid back down and watched Naruto vanish.

Xxxxx

Naruto screamed as the man let go of his head, Naruto looked around in confusion and saw the man throw the wounded teen into the hole before jumping in himself and the hole vanished as if it wasn't damaged at all. "Let me taste your blood!" Gaara yelled with bloodlust in his voice as he stared at Naruto with his Shukaku's eyes.

Sasuke landed next to Naruto with the Curse Seal still active. "Hey dumbass, are you back to normal now?" Sasuke asked, not sure what the cloaked man did.

"Yeah...never better." Naruto smirked as he looked up in the sky and knew he didn't have long until it was night.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: I hope you're still enjoying the story and I hope you're looking forward for even more! Please review! Peace out.<p> 


	30. So much fighting, so little time

Sleepless D: Hey everyone, here's the next chapter and I'm sure you all think it's getting very exciting now, here you go and enjoy. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Naruto stretched his tense muscle as the Curse Sealed Sasuke cracked his neck, watching as Gaara had more sand form around him, nearly covering his body entirely. <strong>"Give me your blood!"<strong> Gaara yelled and sent his demon arm towards them.

Naruto and Sasuke dodged with ease by jumping either side of it and charged towards Gaara, the nearly fully formed Shukaku smirked as his outstretched a grabbed a tree and yanked himself towards them. Their eyes widened in surprise as Gaara was about to smash into them at full force, Naruto vanished and Sasuke tried to block as Gaara smashed into him. Sasuke was sent flying by the force and smashed into a partly destroyed tree and coughed up a little blood, Sasuke looked and his eyes widened in shock as Gaara was about launch himself at him. 'Damn it!' Sasuke thought to himself as he was about to try and dodge.

Gaara felt something grab his tail but paid no attention to it and launched himself at Sasuke, but suddenly he stopped with shocking force from behind and nearly tore his tail off because of it. Gaara looked to see his tail buried under the ground and was highly confused, Naruto shot out of the ground and charged towards Gaara with blinding speed and smashed his fist against Gaara's face. Gaara smirked as he sent sand to cover Naruto, making a very large ball of sand by doing this and made it float into the sky with a demonic smirk. **"Let it rain your blood!"** Gaara yelled and crushed the ball, the ball did as commanded but blood didn't come out, this left Gaara confused and angry that his wish didn't come true.

He released the sand and stones crumbled out of it, making him look confused as he looked around for the real Naruto. "Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Naruto yelled from beneath Gaara, Gaara raised violently into the air as a wall shot up, making the strain on his tail even harder as he tried to pull it out.

Sasuke stared in surprise but Gaara looked at him and believed that he was the one that caused this and launched his arm at Sasuke; Sasuke reactivated his Sharingan and dodged the attack with ease as the arm destroyed the tree like it was nothing. Gaara was about to pull his arm back but several Naruto can out of the ground and grabbed the arm, making sure that it didn't move. 'What the hell is that dumbass doing?' Sasuke thought to himself as Gaara roared in anger.

"**Let go of me pray! I wish to kill you now!"** Gaara yelled and was about to attack with his only arm but something grabbed his ankles; he looked down and saw hands wrapped around them.

"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!" Naruto yells and tries to drag Gaara below the dirt but could only make it up to his waist since the tail go in the way.

Gaara's anger was getting even higher and the bloodlust was getting thicker than it ever has, a normal human would choke by the thickness of it. He launched his arm towards a tree in the hopes to use his strength to pull him out of all the locks; he grabbed it and started to pull with all of his strength and slowly escaping the holds. **"Nothing will stop me from my existence!"** Gaara yelled.

Naruto smirked underground and quickly performed several quick hand signs. 'Let's hope this Jutsu works.' Naruto says to himself as he tried a new Jutsu be made up himself. "Earth Style: Spears!" Naruto yelled and several extremely long stone spears shot out from the ground towards Gaara's arm.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realised what he was doing and smirked as he charged up a Chidori, he charged forward and ran up the wall as Naruto's Earth Spears went through Gaara's arm and made him scream in anger and pain. Naruto shot out of the ground and grabbed Gaara from behind, making sure he couldn't move whatsoever. **"What are you planning Uzumaki!" **Gaara yelled in anger, feeling that the sand was nearly covering his entire body.

"This! Now Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he used all of his strength to turn Gaara's head so it was at the right angle as Sasuke came into view a few feet away from Gaara.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled and launched his arm towards Gaara's face.

Xxxxx

Kankuro and Temari were getting close to where they could feel Gaara, they were getting tired by the constant speed but someone stood before them and made them stop and stare at the person. "I was hoping on seeing you earlier, but you were travelling faster then what is wise, why you ask? Because you're now tired from the journey while I know the quicker routes so my energy is spared." The person said.

"What the hell? How the hell did you find us?" Temari asked, breathing deeply and looked at Kankuro in confusion.

"Man, Temari...you go on and find Gaara, I'll deal with this brat...god I hate brats." Kankuro says and he placed the wrapped bundle next to him, ready to attack.

"Good, this is how I wanted since you and I never had our match, did we?" Shino said as his insects started crawling out of him and swarming around him.

Temari cursed but quickly went off into a different direction so to avoid the fight that was about to commence.

Xxxxx

Kiba sniffed the air as they travelled forward while Akamaru did the same. "I think Shino's somewhere nearby." Kiba says, trying to find out where. "He's not alone though, there are two people...no wait, one of them is leaving to go around them." Kiba says, getting confused as he tried to recognise the scent of the other two.

"Shino? Should we go and help him?" Sakura asked.

Kiba chuckled. "I wouldn't recommend that..." Kiba smirks. "He's with that Sand ninja Kankuro." He tells her.

"...So shouldn't we help him more?" Sakura asked.

"You may not have been as close to Shino as me but I do know that if someone or something annoys him, he'd never forget it...he didn't get to fight the Sand ninja and is most likely holding a grudge against him because of it." Kiba chuckled. "And besides, we still got to try and find Hinata!" Kiba yelled in annoyance since they lost sight of her awhile back and have been following her scent since then.

Xxxxx

Gaara screamed in pain as Sasuke hit but missed by a few inches since Gaara used whatever strength he had to tilt his head, all Sasuke managed was to tare half of Gaara's demon face off; including the arm the Naruto clones were holding. Sasuke quickly jumped back, moving away from Gaara and saw that he managed to cause a deep cut in Gaara's real arm and cheek, smirking as he knew it would leave a scar. **"I'll destroy you all!"** Gaara yelled and a large explosion happened, Naruto was sent flying way up into the sky by the force and could no longer be seen to anyone.

Sasuke skidded against the floor by the sudden explosion, wondering what the hell it was and what caused it, the smoke cleared up and the Shukaku stood there in its full glory. "What the fuck..." Sasuke says, completely shocked that Gaara just went from an ugly mini beast to something that could destroy the village in a minute, Sasuke looked around and wondered where Naruto was.

Someone landed next to Sasuke; he looked to expect Naruto but was very surprised that Hinata stood there, looking ready to kill anyone that got in the way of her goal. "Naruto..." She said, having her Byakugan active as she looked around.

Kiba and Sakura landed shortly after, sweating like no tomorrow and finding it incredibly hard to breath. "Just...just...give...me...a...minute..." Sakura said in deep breaths.

"...Damn...you...Hinata..." Kiba said, body shaking from exhaustion.

Sakura looked around and saw the Shukaku and stood straight. "That my...minute over!" Sakura yelled and started running away or to find a safe hiding place.

Kiba was confused as he also felt Akamaru shake in fear and urinating himself in Kiba's shirt. "Akamaru! What the...hell did...you do...that for..." Kiba began to yell but saw the towering Shukaku looking at them. "Fuck this!" He yelled and also started to run away or to find a safe hiding spot. (I'm still replacing words with the word fuck)

"Where the hell is Naruto?" Sasuke asked Hinata.

Hinata shrugged as she couldn't see him in her Byakugan range, she then noticed the Shukaku dive down at them and Sasuke saw this and cursed as he and Hinata tried to dodge the sudden attack by the giant sand demon. They were too slow and the Shukaku captured them within his mouth and swallowed them whole, laughing like a mental patient as he tried to search for his real target.

Kiba and Sakura stared in utter shock as they saw their friends get eaten and swallowed by the giant raccoon like sand demon. "Hinata!" Kiba yelled out for her name while Sakura did the same for Sasuke.

Elsewhere in the wood there were two cloaked people and a wounded teenage boy watching the scene with little concern. "Think we should help?" The smaller one of the cloaked people asked.

"No...We've done enough, we are only observers...I shouldn't have even been looking after Naruto in the beginning." The older and taller cloaked man said as he wondered where Naruto was.

The wounded person started having a coughing fit and covered his hand; after he was done he looked at his hand with slight disgust. "That shouldn't be in me." He said and wiped it on the smaller cloaked person.

Xxxxx

Very, very, very high up in the sky, Naruto started to slow down and was getting a little light headed. 'There's hardly any air up here.' Naruto says to himself and looked down to see a very small raccoon sand demon. 'That would explain the explosion.' Naruto again says to himself, looks around and sees that night is very nearly here as the sky was nearly black and he could see the sun about to set while the moon was about to rise. 'Crap...'

Naruto had now stopped going up and was now violently heading down, Naruto had thought of an idea and didn't really think of the consequences, he flipped over so that his head was facing the ground and smirked. He started trying to use his arms to direct his aim as he increased speed and was heading straight towards the Shukaku at now blinding speeds and could feel the friction by his movements alone.

The Shukaku looked around in anger. **"Where are you my pray! Are you afraid of me! Won't you feed me like our team did?"** The Shukaku laughed like a madman as he searched for Naruto.

A loud noise was heard and it was getting louder, the Shukaku was getting confused as he searched for the source of the noise, he then realised it was coming from above and looked to see a flaming object heading straight towards him at blinding speed. The Shukaku's eyes widened in surprised but couldn't dodge the object and it went straight through his back and caused the ground around them to shake by the force of the object.

The Shukaku screamed in pain and Gaara slowly came out of its forehead, Gaara then screamed in pain as the Shukaku went silent. "Where are you Uzumaki?" Gaara yelled as the wound on his arm and cheek now stopped bleeding.

Xxxxx

Naruto exploded from the ground and landed on the ground with a splitting headache, he looked around and saw very strange buildings and metal objects moving around as people looked in slight confusion that someone shot out of the ground. The tallest building started to play a bell and Naruto looked up to see a very large clock on the top, he was even more confused by this and looked at the strangely clothed people. "Where the hell am I?" Naruto asked.

Someone walked up wearing black clothes, he had yellow eyes and a shaved head while he was holding an open paper package while eating from it, he held it before him. "Fancy any fish and chips mate?" The person smirked.

Naruto shook his head. "Where the hell am I?" Naruto asked, looking around and saw that it was daytime now.

"Don't you know?" The person smirked, Naruto shook his head. "You've been knocked the fuck out." He chuckled.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "That would explain a few things." Naruto says.

"Yeah...been nice seeing you." The person said and punched Naruto, making him pass out by the pain for some reason and fell back into the hole, he turned around and pulled out a cup of tea from nowhere and drank from it. "Anyone fancy a pot of tea?" He asked the people around him as he walked away.

Xxxxx

Naruto got out of the small crater he made and looked around in pain and confusion, he looked up to see a very long hole that went straight through the Shukaku and saw that it had turned into glass around it. 'That may have left him wounded.' Naruto says to himself as he brushed away the dirt that was on his remaining clothes which wasn't much as it was just shorts that used to be trousers. 'Never do that again.' Naruto takes a note as he had the largest headache he's ever had and felt blood trickle down his face.

Kiba and Sakura stared in shock as they could only see Naruto standing under the Shukaku. "Was he that flaming thing that came from the sky!" Sakura yelled in disbelief, not knowing that Temari showed up a few minutes ago and saw the entire thing while thinking the same thing.

"I'm guessing yes..." Kiba says, wondering how hard Naruto's head actually is.

Xxxxx

Inside the Shukaku, Sasuke and Hinata were having an angry argument and of whose fault it was to be eaten, but they were confused to why it seemed the Shukaku was in pain as something hard hit it. "Can we hold the argument for a second?" Sasuke yelled.

Hinata just glared at him but stopped the argument and was confused by not being able to see properly with her Byakugan. She could see but the Shukaku's chakra and coils were blocking out most of outside, she started walking around, trying to think of a way out.

"I think I've got something." Sasuke said, Hinata looked at him and waited. "Do you have any Jutsus other than your Gentle Fist?" Sasuke asked and Hinata nodded. "What is it?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata thrusts her palm towards the roof, using Eight Trigrams Air Palm and made a large dent in the roof, this made Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. "Is that good enough?" Hinata asked.

"...Yeah, I think we should force our way out of his place, I'll use my Jutsu to go down while you use that to go up." Sasuke says and gained a nod from Hinata.

Hinata started thrusting her palms at the roof and kept causing it to get higher and higher by the force; Sasuke was charging up another Chidori even though he already used it to his normal limit but had the Curse Seal to make it possible. "First one to get out wins." Hinata chuckled; Sasuke just stared at her and wondered where the hell the Hinata he knew went, but he didn't care since she just challenged him and started to thrust the Chidori downwards, cutting through all there was to escape.

Xxxxx

Naruto looked around, trying to think of a way to hurt the Shukaku's body as it stopped moving, Naruto thought of something, even though it was very wrong it did make him chuckle. "That'll do." Naruto says and summons several Earth Clones and made them rush into the woods to get ready and hoped they had enough for it.

'Hey Kyuubi?' Naruto yelled in his mind and gained the Kyuubi's attention.

"**What do you want mortal?"** Kyuubi asked in an annoyed voice.

'Give me power for this attack...and while you're at it, get rid of this bloody headache.' Naruto says, rubbing his head in pain.

"**Fine..."** Kyuubi sighs and lets Naruto have his chakra.

Naruto felt a large amount of chakra go through his system and his head hurting less. "Great." Naruto smirks and wipes a bit of blood from his head onto his thumb and did a hand sign and slammed in into the ground and a large explosion happened and made the Shukaku's body launch into the air.

"What's the meaning of this?" A loud deep voice yelled, the smoke cleared and Gamabunta stood there with a large bowl of stewed insects in his hands with he was eating, he now had a large headache since he hit something hard and looked up to see the Shukaku flying above him. "That explains the head...isn't that Shukaku of the Sands?" Gamabunta asked as it fell towards the ground.

At that moment Hinata and Sasuke exploded out of the Shukaku, Hinata now being below the Shukaku and quickly jumped in a random direction so not to get crushed. Sasuke came out of its belly but was high above him and cursed as he was high in the air once again and started falling. "This is going to hurt." Sasuke says and braces for impact.

The Shukaku landed on its back and caused a crater around it while Sasuke went through the trees, getting cuts and scratches as he landed on a soft bush and his Curse Seal slowly retracted into his body. Gaara was unharmed by the fall and used whatever power he had left and flipped the Shukaku's body so that it was standing; he failed to notice two Naruto's running up the back of its lets and headed towards the tail. **"Naruto Uzumaki! You're making it very fun for me! I'll enjoy killing you..."** Gaara says in the darkest voice possible and held a hand sign, readying for the ultimate technique.

"Gamabunta! Jump on its back and get a hold of its tail!" Naruto yelled, feeling the effects of Wild Naruto coming as he sweated like a pig and the moon starting to show.

"Why should I!" Gamabunta yelled.

"Because I said!" Naruto yelled with enough determination in his voice as he tried to stop Wild Naruto coming out.

Gamabunta was surprised but did as Naruto ordered and jumped on the Shukaku and grabbed hold of its tail. "What are you planning?" Gamabunta asked but then saw two Naruto clones standing near the tail while holding onto a very tight bit of elastic string.

"Extreme Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: Ten Thousand Years of Death!" They yelled, Gamabunta looked at the end of the string were several Naruto's pulling one Naruto covered in paper bombs.

"...He isn't..." Gamabunta said but the Naruto let go after he said that.

Gaara fell asleep and the Shukaku awoke. **"Yeah! I'm free to kill all I want!"** He yelled but then the Naruto covered with paper bombs entered where the sun don't shine. **"Ow! What the hell was-"** The Shukaku began to yell.

"Gamabunta! Jump!" Naruto yelled and Gamabunta did as ordered, a little disturbed by what Naruto just did.

The clone exploded and the Shukaku screamed in pain as his tail and most of his arse was blown away, he reached back to hold it and help it heal quicker but Gamabunta was about to land in front of and slammed his hands into his shoulders. This made Shukaku collapse by the force and his face was buried into the ground, Naruto saw Gaara partly out of the Shukaku's head and noticed he was asleep. "Wake him up kid!" Gamabunta yelled.

Naruto nodded and launched himself at Gaara's sleeping form and slammed his fist against Gaara's face, this made him wake up immediately and he glared at Naruto who jumped several feet away. **"No! I just woke up!"** The Shukaku yelled in annoyance and pain but went back inside Gaara.

He stared at Naruto as his eyes began to go white and his teeth becoming more animal like. "You're finished!" Naruto yelled, vanishing and reappeared by holding onto Gaara's shoulders, Gaara quickly used his sand to cover Naruto's hands and legs while making a wall between their heads. Naruto leaned as far back as he could and shot forward, smashing through the sand wall and smashing into Gaara's head, making a cracking noise as Gaara lost sensation in his body as both their heads started to bleed.

'How did I lose...my existence is greater than his...' Gaara said to himself as the Shukaku body turned back into sand and they fell to the ground, they landed hard onto the ground, Gaara rolled a across the ground and stayed there while Naruto got up and slowly walked towards him. Gaara looked at him and started to panic; trying to move away but his body wouldn't allow it. "Get away! My existence will never go away!" Gaara yelled.

Naruto stood over Gaara and had his animal like teeth showing, he wiped the blood from his head and licked the blood and gained images of Gaara's life. "Your...life...is...filled...with...hate... while...mine is...filled with...solitude..." Naruto said, remembering nothing but the loneliness after Norio left him, he being the only role model he ever had until he came to the village and felt a part of something. "You harm...my friends...and loved...ones and...I'll show...you fear..." Naruto warns. "My existence...is stronger...because I'm...acknowledged while...you are...all alone..." Naruto says and begins to walk away while Sasuke and the others come and see Naruto walking away.

Hinata was back to normal now that there wasn't any fighting and was slightly confused on where she was but she heard what Naruto said and smiled, hoping that she would be a loved one someday.

"Love..." Gaara says, remembering how his guardian talked about love.

Temari landed near Gaara and stared in shock since Gaara was defeated for the first time, she looked at the others and wasn't sure what to do and wondered where Kankuro was. "Temari...that's enough, it's over." Gaara said in an emotionless voice.

Temari nodded and grabbed Gaara and rushed off, the others were about to follow but Naruto spoke first. "Don't...they're not...a threat...anymore." He says before rushing off into the woods to be as free as the animals for a time before the sun rose again.

Now over to Gaara and Temari. 'I hope Kankuro is alright...' Temari said to herself.

"Temari..." Gaara says in a weak voice. "I'm sorry..." He whispers and gained a surprised look from her.

"It's...It's alright..." She said.

Xxxxx

"That was quite a fight." The cloaked man smirked as he turned to his younger companions. "So my meddling has made him very powerful...he's done me proud." He says in a slightly happy voice.

The wounded teen started sucking on his teeth; he reached into his mouth and pulled out a tooth. "Fuck! That bastard knocked one of my teeth out-" The teen began to complain but the second cloaked person took the tooth, opened his jaw and stabbed the tooth back to where it was. "FUCK!" He screamed in pain.

"Done." The cloaked person said as the wounded teen sucked his teeth and felt around.

"That hurt like Fuck but it worked." He said.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: I started this the other night and I managed to do this in under a day so I'm rather proud of myself, I hope you enjoyed this and please review. Peace out.<p> 


	31. The end of the Invasion

Sleepless D: Alright, another chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Peace out.

* * *

><p>At the arena, the barrier dissolved and five ninja jumped out of the tree filled roof. "Don't let them escape!" The ANBU leader yelled as they tried to follow but they were caught by a large web by a four armed Sound ninja, failing to follow and eliminate them.<p>

Takumi, Rina, Ino and Choji jumped up and saw the ANBU struggling to get out of the web, Takumi looked at the fleeing Sound ninja and his eyes widened. "Snake man!" Takumi yelled and pointed. "Give me back my father's sword you fucking bastard!" He yelled as he pulled out his sword and rushed towards them.

Rina saw this and cursed and quickly followed Takumi, the Leaf Genin weren't sure what to do and quickly tried to release the ANBU. "I wish no one woke me up!" Ino cried as the first thing she saw when she woke up was a severed head of a Sound ninja.

"I wonder where Shikamaru went." Choji said aloud as he didn't see anyone that was in their group or his best friend anywhere in the arena.

Xxxxx

Takumi and Rina were closing in on the Sound ninja, not really discreetly since Takumi was cursing Orochimaru's name to the high heavens. "Takumi! What are you doing!" Rina yelled, finally reaching him.

"That snake bastard knows where my father's blade is! Not only that but he's the one that killed him!" Takumi yelled, remembering how the survivor story of the snake man finding them and wiping most of them away by capturing them and experimenting on them as he was the only one to escape.

"It may not be him." Rina said as she tried to calm him down.

"How many fucking snake men do you know!" Takumi yelled at her. "I've given my entire life to get this bastard and I'm not letting it go!" Takumi yelled, not caring if he'd die because of it.

"But what if something happens?" Rina asked, worried that Takumi may be acting too rashly.

"If I survive this and find my father's sword...I can finally let my father's soul rest and I'll make sure you reach your dream." Takumi said, vowing to any god that existed.

Rina's eyes widened in surprise by this, she smiled sweetly as she nodded. "Very well Takumi, I'll see that your goals are reached as they are closer than mine." Rina told him as she began swinging from branch to branch, surprisingly becoming faster than Takumi as he ran from branch to branch.

"Thank you." Takumi said, using those words for the first time in a very long time and couldn't help but spit as if it was a nasty taste in his mouth.

Xxxxx

"Hm...I think we've lost this fight." Kabuto chuckled as he stood on top of the Hokage monuments and witnessed the battle rage on and saw Orochimaru flee with the Sound Ninja Four. "Best call our men out." He says as he performed several hand signs, muttering words under his breath and the Sound ninja seemed to receive the message and went to escape the Leaf village while the Sand ninja didn't receive the orders and kept the fight going. "That should be enough." Kabuto chuckled as he walked away to find out what happened to Orochimaru.

Xxxxx

"Baki!" A Sand ninja yelled as he rushed towards him with a wounded arm. "We're losing too many men and the Sound ninja seem to be retreating!" The Sand ninja informed him.

Baki looked angered as he wondered what the Sound ninja were thinking, he looked around and saw the Leaf ninja and their allies pushing hard to drive them out. "Tell everyone to fall back!" Baki ordered, cursing that Gaara wasn't in position and wondered if Temari and Kankuro have failed in finding Gaara.

"Yes Baki!" The wounded Sand ninja said and blew into a horn to signal the retreat and the Sand ninja fled as soon as they heard it.

The Sand ninja rushed as quickly as they could to escape as Baki looked at the fallen and cursed as he saw previous comrades in arms lay dead and wounded among the ruined village. 'We failed; I hope the Kazekage has escaped to safety.' Baki said to himself.

Xxxxx

Inside the village the invasion was slowly coming to a close as the Leaf ninja and their allies pushed the remaining Sand and Sound ninja out of the village. "The enemy are retreating!" A giant ninja that was known as Choza yelled, laughing as the ninja fled.

"Yeah...How troublesome that they attacked while I was having a drink." Shikaku complained.

"At least the enemy didn't catch you pressing flowers." Inoichi said in a sad voice as he pulled out a daisy for his hair. "They kept laughing."

"That's funny!" Choza chuckled at his friend's misfortune as he slowly shrunk down to his normal big self. "Hm...It's getting close to dinner time." He said as he looked at the night sky as the moon was high in the sky.

"Yeah, but we should care for the wounded and help anyone that needs help." Shikaku said as he began searching for survivors.

Xxxxx

The group of Genin that fought against...or at least some of them fought against Gaara while the others were scared terribly by the Giant Sand demon. "Are we nearly there yet?" Kiba asked.

"You're the one with the nose!" Sakura yelled in annoyance as Kiba kept asking that every time.

"Yeah, but Akamaru's scent is blocking my way of guiding us." Kiba said as he dragged his damp shirt and had Akamaru sleeping on his head.

"Well it's a good thing Hinata is with us." Sasuke says in slight pain as he held his curse mark.

"We'll be there in an hour at this pace." Hinata informed them, using her Byakugan to determine their way to the partly destroyed village.

Xxxxx

Naruto stood by a destroyed cave, sniffing the air as he remembered Norio saying goodbye in his own way. "Where...did...you...go?" Naruto wondered as he walked away, trying to enjoy freedom while he has it.

Xxxxx

The Sound Ninja Four and Orochimaru rushed through an opening just outside the destroyed walls while Takumi and Rina had finally caught up to the group and they weren't pleased that their escape was interrupted by two people. "You really are annoying me by running away from me." Takumi chuckled as he looked at the Sound Ninja Four and was a little confused. "Your just teens!" Takumi yelled, surprised that the group were about four years younger than him.

"They're older than me." Rina said simply as she looked that them. "Especially the weak looking snake man." Rina pointed with her metal claw finger. (Remember that she has claws like the Demon Brothers but smaller and on each of her fists)

"You try...and have...your arms...and Jutsu's...taken away...from you!" Orochimaru yelled in anger as he looked at the two before him but found the tall eighteen year old looked familiar for some reason, especially his strange dark lips and having bandages wrapped around his neck. "Who are...you?" Orochimaru asked, slightly interested in who this person in.

"I am Takumi Munashi, and you killed my father Jinpachi Munashi and stole his sword that rightfully belongs to me!" Takumi yelled in pure fury, making Rina jump a little by the sudden shout.

Orochimaru then remembered why he looked familiar and started to chuckle. "Ah yes...I remember now...your father...one of the Seven...Ninja Swordsmen...he cried...like a weakling...if I remember...correctly." He started to laugh harder despite the large amount of pain he got because of it.

"My father wouldn't have gone out like that; he'd have fought and died with honour like all Ninja Swordsmen would have before." Takumi said as he testing his swinging arm by swinging his blade.

"Fought and died? I thought he was still being tested on at one of our hideouts." Sakon said in a slight amused voice.

Takumi and Rina looked a little shocked by this. "W-What?" Takumi asked, not sure if he heard them right.

"Ah yes...Jinpachi is still...alive...or at least he...is right now...I have done many...tests on him and...Yet he lives on...believing that his...friends and maybe...his son will rescue...him from that...nightmare." Orochimaru smirked as a demon would have done.

"My father...is still alive?" Takumi asked in slight horror at the thought that he'd left his father being left for dead for this many years, hoping that his allies and family would come and save him.

"Yeah, he really does cry like a bitch when you get him going, isn't that worthless piece of Fucking trash." Tayuya chuckled.

"Rina..." Takumi whispered her name and gained her attention. "Permission to hold our deal until further notice, because I'd like to go on a suicidal attack to kill them." He whispered to her.

Rina knew that he'd do it either way but felt like it would be better to ask permission before breaking the deal. "Yeah, break a leg." Rina told him.

"I'll do more than that, I'll sever one of them." Takumi said as he sheathed his blade and got prepared.

"Should I join to?" Rina asked, not wanting to watch Takumi fight and not join in.

"Go nuts." Takumi smirked.

"I most certainly will." Rina giggled as she clenched her metal claw fists.

"I think these guys want to fight us, how pathetic." Kidomaru said as he spat up six hook like objects and held one in each hand.

Takumi and Rina smirked as they bolted towards them in surprising speed, making them widen their eyes in surprise. Takumi drew his weapon at blinding speed at Kidomaru's leg to sever it but Kidomaru only managing to make an Armour of Sticky gold to block most of the damage but gained a deep gash across his leg before Takumi charged at Orochimaru and his two supporters.

Rina took her fight with Sakon who dodged her claw like swipe and managed to punch her as a fist came through his gut, surprising her as she stumbled away and wondered how he did that. 'That was strange.' She thought

Takumi launched himself at Orochimaru while aiming the tip of his blade and Orochimaru's face, Jirobo reacted to this and could only hold his hand out in front of his master's face at the distance he believed would not harm Orochimaru. Takumi smirked as he plunged his blade through Jirobo's hand until it reached the handle and used all of his strength to push hard so it kept on going to Orochimaru's face. "Crap!" Jirobo cursed as he was surprised by the person's strength and tried to hold it back.

Rina pressed a curtain area on her claw gauntlets and a long chain dropped from one it, she took hold of it and started spinning it at a violent speed and long gashes into the ground and surrounding trees. She then swung the chain to Sakon, making him a little nervous as he held his hand out and caught it and Rina smirked at this.

The chain was longer then he thought and the end smashed and wrapped around his neck tightly as it narrowly missed the head behind his as it sunk into his body. He was finding it difficult to breath and saw Rina trying to pull the chain to snap his neck or to make him choke to death, he used his hand that he caught the chain with and made sure it didn't get tighter and was now having a tug of war with Rina.

Takumi's blade managed to reach its target but Orochimaru moved his head because he couldn't move properly and made the blade go through his mouth and went though the side of his jaw. Tayuya was shocked by this and let go of her master to send a powerful punch into Takumi's gut and made his cough up blood by the force of it. 'That hurt.' He said to himself before six hook like objects pierced his back and made him scream in pain as he looked back to see Kidomaru's hooks in him and attached to a long string of web.

"We will protect Lord Orochimaru with our lives!" Kidomaru yelled as he was in his stage one of his Curse Seal and pulled hard at the strings, making the hooks in Takumi's back rip out of his back and large wounds appeared as the hooks went back to Kidomaru. "Thanks gotta sting." He chuckled.

"...Yeah." Takumi said in pain and watched Jirobo let go of Orochimaru and leaving only supported by the blade in his jaw and making him take note to hurt the Sound team for this as Jirobo went to smash Takumi's face with his free hand now. Takumi watched as the fist headed straight towards him, he let go of the blade and used his arms to try and block Jirobo's attack.

Jirobo's fist slammed against Takumi's arms and he only managed to withstand the force of Jirobo's punch, the fat Sound ninja took the time and pulled the sword out of Orochimaru's jaw and Tayuya caught their injured leader. Orochimaru glared at Takumi and quickly took a deep breath before spiting into Takumi's eyes with a purple substance, blinding Takumi as he tried to wipe the substance from his eyes. Tayuya used her free hand to quickly perform a hand sign and took a deep breath before breathing flames out of her mouth, burning and damaging Takumi on the top of his head and also damaging his right eye by the flames. "Take that bitch." She chuckled as Takumi screamed in pain and Jirobo pulled the blade out of his hand and raised his unharmed fist again.

Rina looked around and was in shock as she saw the top of Takumi's head on fire, Sakon smirked as his brother shot out of his gut and charged towards the distracted Rina as he reverted into the first stage of the Curse Seal. Rina looked back and stared in shock as Ukon smashed his fist into her gut and sent her flying, almost at the same time that Jirobo smashed his fist into Takumi and had them crashed into each other and laid on the ground.

The Sound ninja were about to finish them off but then sensed Leaf ninja heading towards them and cursed. "Consider yourself lucky parasites." Kidomaru says as Jirobo and Tayuya helped their master and began to move while Ukon went back inside his brother and went along with the others.

Rina slowly went onto her hands and knees; she looked at where they were going and felt like she wished to kill them like Takumi wanted to do with Orochimaru. She then quickly looked over to Takumi and saw parts of his scalp still on fire; she quickly pulled out a cloth and carefully pressed it against the parts still on fire to extinguish them. "Takumi..." She said in a sad voice as she looked down at her fallen comrade.

Takumi no longer had any hair and now had bad burn marks across his head, his right eye was also damaged by the flames and Rina knew that he'd be lucky to see anything in that eye. What made her a little sick and upset was that his headband was burnt away and the metal on it was now partly burnt to his forehead. "...Father..." Takumi said in pain, mumbling as he remains unconscious while Rina waited for the Leaf ninja to come.

Xxxxx

Hours have pass since then and the Hidden Leaf village was now in a natural state as the dead were cleared out, the prisoners were being watched and the wounded were being tended as the enemy wounded were guarded.

"We're sure that the Sand nation has pulled all their forces back, they may not even try and attack for awhile." The ninja of the Leaf said as he and his scouting party returned.

"Good...but we lost many good friends and comrades in this attack." Kakashi said as he looked through the damage report and ninja that they've lost.

"It seems that Orochimaru had made the Sand ninja turn against us, understandable since it was a strained relationship between us in the first place." Ibiki said as he entered the council chambers that were presently being used as headquarters. "At least that's what the Sand and Sound ninja claim...although most of it seems to be coming from a traitor in their ranks called Dosu, we've got several witnesses saying that he attacked a Leaf ANBU but that apparently was Kabuto." Ibiki informed them.

"Really?" Kakashi asked, finding it surprising that Dosu had turned on Orochimaru so quickly, even during the invasion. "We better be sure of that, any demands from either enemy Nations?" Kakashi asked as they had many of their prisoners, even the Kazekage's eldest son that was caught by the Aburame.

"None so far, but they seem confused by us asking for their Kazekage to surrender and stop hiding behind their walls after allowing Orochimaru to take his place during the invasion." A Leaf ninja informed Kakashi. "The Sound ninja on the other hand seem to not care about their men."

Kakashi nodded as he looked through the prisoner list they have, the door swung open and Jiraiya walked in with a sad look on his face after receiving news of his Sensei dying because of Orochimaru. "Any signs of Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked.

"None, we lost track of them after the Hunter Team found two injured Wave ninja in their path, they apparently tried to eliminate Orochimaru and his guards by themselves." Kakashi tells him and gained a curse from Jiraiya. "We also have to find Naruto who's still out in the woods." Kakashi then informs him.

"I'll try and find the kid." Jiraiya says, thinking that Naruto wanted time alone and not knowing about Naruto's Wild side.

Xxxxx

Over three hours away from the Hidden Leaf village, two cloaked people and a brown haired person with very large swellings across his face walked through the deep woods of the Fire country. "Are you sure we should get him? I mean he won't go anywhere." The brown haired teen said, looking around at the quiet woods, finding it strange that no animals were in sight.

"Would you like it if I did it to you?" The taller man asked as he pushed a tree branch out of his way, doing that caused all the leaves to fall off and the branch to snap like it just died.

"I wouldn't care." The teen replied.

"...True." The man chuckled as they entered a large opening and looked to see a very large tree with large roots around. "I also have to grab some stuff from the hole." He chuckled as he began searching for something or someone.

"I thought you called this place the Rift?" The small cloaked person asked.

The man waved his hand at the ground and a small hole in the ground grew larger as he jumped down into the larger hole hidden in the roots and the others soon followed. "It is...but I haven't used it in years, plus it was home for awhile." The man said as he remembered the times he trained Naruto to look after himself. (Can you figure out where this place is?)

They walked down the dark dirty tunnel as they talked. "So this is where you stayed most of the time then Master? I can understand...nice secluded area, no light, no hope, not forgetting the Rift...very nice." The teenage boy smirked.

"It was good enough for Naruto and me." Their Master said in an annoyed voice.

"So the kid was here then." A voice said ahead of them as they entered a large room like cave, they all looked in surprise as they saw two men in black cloaks and red clouds on them. "I told you Itachi, this was just an old story and it would just be a waste of time." The larger of the two said as he leaned against a large wrapped up sword and it seemed to get annoyed by it. "Sorry Samehada, I forgot about you for a second." He smirked as he looked at the sword.

"...How the hell did they find this place?" The teenage boy asked in confusion.

"We had a lot of time and we followed the rumours." The tall man said.

The other cloaked man tilted his head as he recognised the tall man. "Kisame Hoshigaki." He said as he then looked at the shorter one. "And judging by those eyes...you're an Uchiha." He said. "A pleasure to meet you in person...where's the boy I left here?" He asked.

"What boy?" Kisame asked. "Are you talking about the Jinchuriki?" Kisame asked.

"No, I left a boy here before leaving to meet the boy you seek." The man replied.

"...Who are you?" Itachi asked as he looked at the small group, knowing that they knew where the Jinchuriki is right now or at least where he was.

"My name is Norio the Denied; now leave the Rift before I lose my nice side." Norio informed them.

"Master...I think you'll be killed by these people if you fight." His young follower whispered.

"I'm going to die soon anyway unless I find the boy." Norio whispered back.

"I can't move that fast and I would just be in the way on trying to find that kid." The teenage boy said, only managing to get feeling in his legs a short while ago.

"Then leave this existence until it's over." Norio told the teenage boy and gained a nod.

"I'm not sure why I forgot about that, I'll give it an hour." The teen replies and starts doing hand signs.

"Kim, you go and find the boy!" Norio yelled as he charged towards the two Akatsuki members.

"Yes Master!" Kim yelled and started to run outside.

The teenage boy finished his hand signs and smirked as he mumbled something and the area around them implode and quickly explodes. The three men were sent outside by the blast and the large old tree was now severely damaged at the Akatsuki members were confused and shocked that the teenage boy seemed to implode. "You don't see that every day." Kisame said.

Norio rolled up his sleeve as he continued to charge at them, Kisame looked at him and smirked as he dodged the person as he went to grab him and violently brushed his wrapped sword against him and Norio collapsed. "Too easy." Kisame smirked but was confused as Samehada was making horrid noises. "What the hell? What do you mean he's horrid?" Kisame asked as he saw black blood dripping from his sword's scales.

"Kisame! Behind you!" Itachi yelled, Kisame turned around and was slightly shocked that Norio tackled him from behind as if he wasn't injured at all.

"Never turn your back on the enemy." Norio said as he grabbed Kisame's head with his hand, Kisame screamed in pain and quickly smashed his fist into Norio's face and sent him flying several dozen yards away by the strength of it.

"Are you alright Kisame?" Itachi asked as he landed next to him.

"I'm not sure...what he did but that hurt like fuck." Kisame explain as he got up.

Norio slowly stood up and clicked his neck. "You better find the boy Kim." Norio mumbled as he began to think, he turned to the two Akatsuki members and smirked. "The boy you seek is at the Hidden Leaf village." Norio informed them.

They raised their eyebrows. "Why are you telling us now?" Itachi asked, curious as to why he attacked and then told them.

"I feel as if you are to meet him...you can try and get him but you'll have to get through me first." Norio chuckled.

"Why?" Kisame asked.

"Because I fancy a last fight before I leave this world." Norio says as he clenched his fists and walked towards them.

"Very well then." Kisame smirked.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you all review. Peace out.<p> 


	32. The repair and healing

Sleepless D: Okay, not as many hits as I would have been pleased in T_T but I hope you really are enjoying the story. Peace out.

* * *

><p>It was the next day and two roughed up men walked down the damaged streets of the Hidden Leaf; some of the people that remained awake in the early hours of the morning were trying to clear away the rubble. "I'm not sure what that bastard did, but I still can't see very well through my damn eyes." Kisame said in annoyance, waving his hand before his face and only seeing a faint blur. "I don't think it was even meant to blind us."<p>

"It wasn't...but he's no longer a problem." Itachi says in a tired voice, looking around at the damage. "The boy has to be here...but we won't be able to find him this early in the morning." Itachi says.

"It's morning? I thought it was still night." Kisame says in a confused voice as he looks into the sky.

"...Yes..." Itachi says in a tired tone. "We...you best rest up so you can regain your sight." Itachi informed him

"Whatever, I can see well enough-" Kisame began but hit a lamp post head on and cursed.

Xxxxx

Kakashi was still within the council chambers, going through all the reports and was getting tired. "And I used to say to Sensei how hard can it be being Hokage..." Kakashi said in a teary tone.

The door swung open and a very angry and roughed up Jiraiya walked in with an unconscious Naruto. "That kid was harder to get then Tsunade's underwear!" Jiraiya yelled in annoyance, rubbing his backside as it had a giant hole. "That kid was wild and took a bite out of my ass!"

"Had fun I take it?" Kakashi chuckled, enjoying the short pause of work to see Jiraiya's misfortune.

"Yeah...lots of fun." Jiraiya said sarcastically. "More fun than trying to have a date with Anko." Jiraiya said, shivering at the memory as did Kakashi. "But I thought I'll inform you that Naruto may be under the influence of the Fox since he wasn't acting like himself." Jiraiya said.

"Sharp teeth, white eyes and could hardly speak unless sounding like an animal?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah..." Jiraiya says in a slightly confused tone as to how Kakashi knew that.

"Yeah, we've taken the time to call that Wild Naruto." Kakashi chuckled and gained an even more confused Jiraiya. "He's only surfaced three times now according to Hinata...but from what I'm guessing, it's kind of like once a month thing...if you don't count the time Naruto hit puberty for the first time." Kakashi says, remembering that Naruto escaped after the preliminaries and hasn't acted that way until one month exactly.

"...Alright...you take the kid and I'll go for a little bit of a nap...maybe even a little ointment for my ass." Jiraiya says, dropping Naruto off like a sack of potatoes and left the room while rubbing his arse.

"...Good thing Naruto's a heavy sleeper." Kakashi says and goes to check on him until he noticed a large bump on the top of Naruto's head. "...Or maybe he got knocked the fuck out." Kakashi sighs as he picks Naruto up.

Xxxxx

Hinata yawned as she opened her eyes and looked out of her damaged window, knowing that it was damaged due to the Invasion. "Good morning world." Hinata smiled as she rose up to get ready for today.

After a short while a knock on Hinata's door came. "Sister?" Hanabi called as she entered the room and Hinata quickly pulled on her jacket.

"Y-Yes Hanabi?" Hinata replies.

"Father wishes you to know that we're going to visit Neji in hospital." Hanabi said in a motionless voice.

"A-Alight." Hinata says, nearly forgetting that Neji was badly hurt because of Naruto and suffered a large amount of whiplash.

"I can't believe he shamed the Hyuga's by losing to that boy." Hanabi said in a slightly annoyed voice.

Hinata turned to Hanabi quickly. "Hanabi! That's no way to talk about anyone!" Hinata nearly yells, surprising herself and Hanabi.

"Why do you care? You lost to Neji so that means you're weaker than him." Hanabi smirked as she left the room.

Hinata just glared at where Hanabi was but soon got sorted herself quickly and left her room.

Xxxxx

Sasuke was on the hospital roof, looking around as some of the nurses were searching for him, he could even see Sakura running around, searching for him like he's the Holy Grail. "What a pain." Sasuke mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck as the pain was all but gone.

"And what pain is that?" Someone asked behind him, Sasuke looked to see Haku's Sensei Kenta standing there, wearing his Shinobi uniform with the exception of bandages wrapped around the right side of his face.

"You're Haku's Sensei right?" Sasuke asked and gained a nod. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well I've been discharged from the hospital and I no longer have the sight of my right eye...not to mention I've lost the hearing to that side also." Kenta chuckled. "Plus I'm here because my student Takumi was badly wounded."

Sasuke nodded, not really caring as he looked down to see Hinata and her family walking towards the hospital. 'Hm...Why does she seem more powerful than me during the invasion?' Sasuke wondered, angry that he was forced to use someone else's power that was given to him to fight on equal terms as his teammates and Gaara.

"Are you even listening to me?" Kenta asked and gained no response; he sighed as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Mm...Sweet smoke, how I missed you so." Kenta says as he began walking around.

The door to the hospital opened and the Wave Genin walked out with an annoyed look. "Kenta Sensei! You said you'll stop smoking!" Kazue yelled.

"And you said you'll stop peaking at Haku while he's in the spa." Kenta replied as he took another puff.

Kazue blushed at this. "D-Don't change the subject!" She yelled as she walked up and took the cigarette form him and stomped on it.

Kenta shrugged as he pulled another lit cigarette from seemingly nowhere and puffed on it. "Any other reason you came to find me?" He asked.

Kazue just glared at him and took the other cigarette from him and stomped on it. "Takumi is awake now." She told him.

"That's good." Kenta says as a cigarette was hanging from his mouth.

Xxxxx

Hinata was walking through the busy halls of the hospital, looking around to see many people in pain and felt sadness for them, they were then outside of Neji's bedroom and entered it. Neji's other teammates in the room with him; Lee laid on his bed as he stared out of the window while Tenten held Neji's hand to comfort him and herself as she hoped he'll be up and about soon. "Hiashi-Sama." Neji greeted from his bed, not being able to move too much because of his neck.

"Neji, I trust that you're doing better today?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes." Neji replied and looked at his two cousins. "Hanabi-Sama...Hinata-Sama." Neji replied, and surprised Hinata by not saying it with any disgust. "So how much damaged did the Hyuga compound sustain?" Neji asked.

"Little in comparison to the rest of Konohagakure thanks to the Branch family." Hiashi says as he looked out the window. "Do you know when you'll be able to leave the hospital Neji?" Hiashi asked.

"It could take awhile Hiashi-Sama, with the rest of the people needing more care then me so I won't be tended to until someone's free." Neji says.

"I need to find that bastard!" Someone yelled from next door. "Don't annoy the crap out off me!"

Hiashi looked towards the wall the sound came from with distaste that someone's yelling rude words inside the hospital. A sword soon came out of the wall with a red substance on it and left everyone staring in shock.

Xxxxx

A few minutes ago in the next room to Neji's; Takumi laid on his bed and felt a large amount of pain from his burns and was barely conscious by the medication he was given, wondering why it wasn't stopping the pain. Rina sat by his side and held his hand, hoping that he'll be alright, Takumi's eye shot open and he shot up looking angry, this made Rina jump by the sudden action. "Where is he!" Takumi said in anger, getting up from his bed.

"You need to rest Takumi." Haku says, Takumi looked at him as he realised he was there, leaning against the wall.

He looked around and saw his sword by his bedside; he quickly took it and unsheathed it, looking like a mad man. "Where's that Snake bastard!" Takumi demanded.

"The Snake Sannin that caused the invasion has escaped, he escaped yesterday and no one can track him." Haku informs him.

"I need to find him! I need to find my father!" Takumi says in a blood thirsty tone.

Haku looked confused. "Your father is dead." Haku says.

"Actually...the Snake guy says he's still alive." Rina says, reaching into a bag in her hand and eating its contents, enjoying the small show of Takumi becoming delirious from the medication yet managing to remain cold.

"Really?" Haku asks, remembering the story Takumi repeated all the time from the reports and evidence of his father's demise. "Well even then we can't act without Zabuza's permission." Haku says.

"I need to find that bastard!" Takumi yelled as he pointed his sword at Haku.

Rina quickly jumped between the two and held her hands up towards Takumi, the bag still in her hand. "Now calm down Takumi, stop acting like a dickhead." She says in a calm voice but then realised the choice of words since he no longer had any hair.

"Don't annoy the crap out of me!" He yelled and plunged his sword towards them.

Rina cursed as she dived towards the bed but he caught her bag, his sword went straight towards Haku's head but he tilted his head to the side and his blade went through the wall. A red substance started leaking from the bag but Takumi didn't take any notice. "My tomato juice!" Rina yelled as she balanced on her hands on the edge of the bed.

Haku made a hand sign and the tomato juice froze, making it very difficult to remove from the wall, Takumi cursed as he let go of the sword and looked at Rina balancing on her hands. "Since when do you drink that crap?" Takumi asked.

"Since I could do this." She smiled and spread her legs to do the splits. "Plus I'm a veggie freak." She smiled and stuck out her tongue.

"That's quite the sight." Takumi says as he tilted his head to try and get a better look.

"Look all you want since you've just got the one good eye." She smirked, knowing a vein would have shown under the bandages, she put her legs together and bent her body so her feet touched the ground as her hands remained on the bed and stood upright.

"...Man...If Haku wasn't here." Takumi chuckled as he sat on his bed and quickly held his head in pain, but soon got an odd sensation. "Does anyone get the feeling that we're being watched?" He asked.

"There's Hyuga's next door to us." Rina says as she leaned against the window.

Takumi looked towards the wall he stabbed and waved with a smirk. "Enjoy the show!" He called, knowing he's annoying someone in there.

Xxxxx

"How distasteful." Hiashi says as he deactivates his Byakugan and begins walking out of the room. "I hope you have a swift recovery." He says to Neji before exiting.

Neji nodded and looked at his cousins, Hanabi nodded as she left with her father and Hinata stayed a moment later. "I...I hope y-you get well s-soon." She says and leaves to try and find her teammate who was supposed to be in hospital.

"Well that's nice." Tenten says and Neji looked at her. "I think that's the first time he's said something nice towards you with you hearing it." She chuckled. "Plus he didn't seem to mind me or Lee being here." She chuckled.

Neji nodded and looked at the partly frozen sword that was sticking out of his wall. "Let's hope someone takes that away before someone tries something idiotic." Neji says.

"Like who?" Tenten asked.

"Why am I in hospital again!" The voice of Naruto yelled.

Tenten couldn't help but giggle. "Never mind, but I don't think he's that stupid-" Tenten began but Naruto rushed into the room with his hands tied.

"Get back here! We need to make sure you're alright!" A doctor yelled as Naruto began cutting his bindings with Takumi's blade before jumping out of the closed widow, smashing it in the process.

"What happened!" Lee yelled as he sat up from his nap.

"Nothing...just one of those times where I'm wrong." Tenten says.

Xxxxx

Naruto was hurrying through the slightly ruined streets of the hidden leaf, he kept jumping and passing builders until he reached his home and stopped. "...Damn it..." Naruto says, looking to see his previous home in the apartment block destroyed, nothing remained but wood and some furniture. "...I hope there's something still intact." Naruto says, looking around to see some of the previous occupants that lived in the apartment looking through the rubble to find personal items.

He also began searching through the rubble and continued this for an hour; he could only find a few intact clothes, his team photo, some ninja gear but some had blood on it so he's guessing some of it isn't his. "Is this all there is?" Naruto wondered, looking under a large chunk of building and found a large collection of porn. "...I'm guessing so." Naruto says and drops the building piece and walks off.

Xxxxx

Kakashi sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, wondering if he'll be able to read his book or not. "That's it...I'm going for a break!" Kakashi yelled and disappeared, appearing outside a bar and almost regretted it as someone was waiting for him outside.

"Ah, Kakashi! I was wondering when you'll be coming for a drink!" Anko yelled in a happy tone. "It's been dull since Kurenai's been busy and all that." Anko grins.

"Sorry, I must have teleported to the wrong place." Kakashi chuckled and tried to escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Anko yelled and him by the collar. "We're going for a drink!" She yelled.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei!" Someone yelled and they both looked to see Naruto walking up to them but Anko ignored him and pulled Kakashi into the bar and Naruto followed. "It smells of depression and urine." Naruto says aloud and followed the two.

"Um...Anko, you do know my student is after me?" Kakashi asked in a casual way.

"Don't care, two rounds!" Anko yelled.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei, I need to ask a favour...aren't you that testicle lady from the Chuunin exam?" Naruto asked and gained several confused stares.

"What's that now?" Kakashi asked.

"She told me to 'get off her, otherwise she'll rip my testicles off, stuff them and put them on her mantelpiece'." Naruto says in a casual tone.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "Somehow I'm not surprised." Kakashi says as he took his drink and drank it without anyone seeing. "So you wanted a favour?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Naruto says as he quickly remembers why he wanted to ask Kakashi. "My house is...destroyed...so I wanted to know if I could stay at your place until I find somewhere else.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Sorry Naruto, I can't do that...student-teacher relationship has some boundaries." Kakashi said. 'Too much porn to hide.' Kakashi says to himself, knowing that the student-teacher boundary does have limits but not that much.

"Well...you can come and live with me then." Anko grins and squeezes Naruto's cheeks.

"Really? Thank you-" Naruto began but Kakashi slapped the back of his head.

"No you won't Anko, you're even worse than me." Kakashi says. "And you won't even hide anything."

Naruto was confused but shrugged as he walked away. "I wonder where I can sleep." Naruto wondered and thought about his teammates. "Sasuke...not in a thousand years...Hinata...that's my best chance." Naruto says.

Xxxxx

An hour has passed and Naruto was walking down a street, wondering where he could stay since there was a misunderstanding with Hinata, her father and nearly getting killed because of it. "I don't understand what happened...all I asked was if I could sleep with her at her house." Naruto says aloud.

"What was that?" Someone laughed aloud from behind him, Naruto turned to see Jiraiya standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Jiraiya." Naruto waves, wondering if he had a place but then remembered that he travels a lot.

"What was that you just said?" Jiraiya asked in a bemused voice. "And give me details."

"Well my home was destroyed because of the Invasion, I went and asked Kakashi to stay at his but he said no...Then I went to Hinata and she was with her father and sister. I went and asked if I can sleep with her at her place, and before I know it she faints and her father started screaming, attacked me and nearly destroyed a whole street." Naruto says and Jiraiya was pissing himself laughing.

"You may be a pain...but you're worth it!" Jiraiya chuckled. "So kid, I take it that you're going to the funeral tomorrow." Jiraiya says in a sad voice.

"Yeah, Kakashi says I've got to wear something called a black suit but I have no idea what one is." Naruto says in embarrassment.

Jiraiya sighed. "Alright then kid, I'll help get you fitted..." Jiraiya says as he looked into the sky that was very black now. "Looks like rain." He says.

"Yeah...but it won't rain for a couple of hours yet." Naruto says.

"Come on kid." Jiraiya says and walks away with Naruto following.

"Mind if we get some more clothes as well? I've only got enough to last me a week." Naruto says.

"Yeah...but let's try different colours rather than orange." Jiraiya says.

Xxxxx

A long while away, there was a partly destroyed forest where trees were torn from the roots and craters we surrounding the entire area. A sudden explosion suddenly happened at an open cavern that used to be hidden under a giant tree, bits were flying everywhere and a teenage boy laid on the ground, coughing violently. "Fuck! I think I overdid it!" He yelled.

He slowly got up and looked around, surprised by the damage. "Fuck me...I didn't think Master had that much fight in him." He says and starts looking around the open cavern. "Where is it...he said it was around-" He began but stepped on a large amount of dirt the collapsed and he fell into complete darkness. "...Ow and fuck, I found the place but not the right way." He says.

"About time you showed up." Someone said in the black pit.

"That you Kim?" The guy asked.

"No, it's your mama." Kim said.

"Fuck you...where's Master?" He asked.

"He dead and way, way back there." Kim say, pointing in complete darkness and not even being able to show the way because it's that dark.

"Always helpful." The guy says.

"Help me with this." Kim ordered and lifts an object; the guy walked towards the way he thought Kim's voice came from and stepped on something. "Don't do that!" Kim yelled.

"This the kid?" He asked.

"Yes, now be careful, you know what happens if you touch him." Kim said.

After a minute, the brown haired teen climbed out of the hole, holding onto something and pulled out a smaller bald boy who was a few years younger than him. "I can see my own reflection." The guy said and he looked at the kid's bald head.

"Then make sure you don't break it." Kim said, pushing the rest of the kid out and climbed out, Kim's hood was down and it showed that Kim had a shaved head and emotionless green eyes. "He's still weak...we best get moving, otherwise someone may find us." Kim says and stars pulling the bald kid.

"How long was I gone?" The teenage boy asked as he helped.

"About a day." Kim tells him. "You should learn control." Kim tells him.

"Fuck off." He replied.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Alright, I hope you enjoyed that and more is on its way and I hope you enjoy. Peace out.<p> 


	33. Mourning, Searching and Home

Sleepless D: Alright people, another chapter for us all and I got what I believed was a flamer that almost enjoyed my work but thought I made Hinata weak. That may be true in the first half of the story but I'm sure she can kick Sasuke's arse right now when she's pissed off and I hope you agree. Such a shame he/she never got that far but any publicity is good publicity, please enjoy and review. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Jiraiya walked out of the clothing store and were wearing rain coats and a large umbrella. "Who'd have thought you were a hit to the ladies." Jiraiya said, recalling on how several village girls that was only a few years older than Naruto found in handsome and fan girl club when he wore a suit and had to admit he looked good in it.<p>

"Yeah, thanks for buying this stuff for me." Naruto says as they walked down the road. "Can I stay with you Jiraiya?" Naruto asked the older man.

"Well..." Jiraiya began to think and remembered his bandaged arse. "...Sure, but no going nuts on me, alright?" Jiraiya told Naruto, he was confused but got the sudden image of himself, Kyuubi Norio and another person looking like him but wasn't him.

'I...I nearly forgot about that...he wants to get out and comes out every full moon...and gets stronger every time because of it...' Naruto says to himself, he nodded to Jiraiya as they made their way to where he was staying.

Xxxxx

An hour has passed since then and Hiashi had just finished 'talking' to Hinata on what not to do and not to let that 'boy' into their home. Hinata was sitting by her bedroom window, signing as it continued to rain and watched the raindrops hit her window, she couldn't help but giggle at the memory of Naruto asking to stay at her place. She knew what he wanted to ask but couldn't help her reaction to how Naruto asked it, she knew the Leaf village sustained a large amount of damage and many people were currently homeless.

She left her window side and walked up to her wardrobe, taking out tomorrow's funeral dress to be ready for tomorrow. 'I hope Naruto will be alright.' Hinata says to herself as she heard the rain fall harder against her window. 'I wish he'd asked when my father and sister weren't there...' Hinata then blushes at the thought and tried to forget the image but found it hard to.

Xxxxx

Naruto sat on the bed in his boxers as Jiraiya checked through his clothes for him to wear since his current clothes were soaked. "Try these on." Jiraiya says and throws the outfit to Naruto and made him change into his clothes in the bathroom.

After a few minutes Naruto walked out wearing a black sleeveless jacket with a white T-shirt underneath it that showed his muscular arms, he was also wearing a matching black pair of trousers like his old pair but black and matching black shoes. "I don't like it." Naruto says as he walks out in slight discomfort.

"Why?" Jiraiya asked, thinking the kid looked alright if not a little emo.

"Why did you get me a thong?" Naruto asked as he felt like he had a weggy. "It's too small." Naruto tells him.

"Really? That's a large and male thongs nowadays are very popular." Jiraiya chuckled.

"I'm getting my toad boxers." Naruto says and pulled out the said pair before walking back into the bathroom.

"It doesn't matter since we're about to eat dinner and go to bed afterwards." Jiraiya calls out as he began trying to think up another story.

"Alright then." Naruto says as he walked out in his toad boxers.

"Put some clothes on!" Jiraiya yelled, not getting any inspiration from Naruto walking around in his boxers. "And you've got to get up early tomorrow so we can attend the funeral." Jiraiya says, sad that his former Sensei has passed on.

"...Yeah..." Naruto says in a sad tone. 'It's like when Norio left me again...' Naruto says but knows that he'll never again hope to see the old Hokage again. 'I hope he goes to the other side without any regrets' Naruto thought as he started getting a memory for his childhood.

_Flashback_

Naruto was about four as he walked through the woods and was only wearing ragged green trousers; he was quickly following a man wearing a black cloak walked ahead. Naruto caught the scent on blood in his nostrils and was about to tell the man but noticed him walking towards the blood scent and thought he knew already. After a minute they were in an opening and saw a man laying against a dead bear, Naruto looked closer and noticed a large wound across the man's chest and knew it wasn't good.

The cloaked man walked up to the wounded man and kneeled down to his level; he examined the wound and sighed as he looked at the man who kept blacking out but then finally noticed him. "H-Help...me..." He coughs up a little blood.

He sighed as he looked into the man's eyes. "I cannot, the wound is too deep and you've lost too much blood." The cloaked man says as he looked around.

"...But it's...too...soon." The man said as tears came to his eyes. "What...about...my family?" The man asked, worried what would happen to them should he die.

"They will grieve for you for many years...but they will grow without you and when you meet them again they shall embrace you." The cloaked man said as he rubbed his hands together as they seemed to become more bony then they were. "You'll be remembered for a time, but if you wish to be remembered throughout time then I can assist, but you will die no matter what." He says.

The man looked scared but nodded as the cloaked man leaned towards him. "Who...are you?" He asked.

"I am Norio the Denied...I am the one that can allow you to pass without trouble..." Norio whispered into his ear as he placed his hands on both his head and wound, the man's eyes widened in shock and pain as Norio began speaking a strange language as the man's body spasm until life left his eyes and laid still. "May your soul find sanctuary from the darkness and find the passage easy." Norio said before closing his eyes and looked at Naruto who had a slight fear and curious look in his eyes. "You wish to ask something boy?" He asked.

"Why do that?" Naruto asked.

"I let his spirit leave his mortal remains and he is now a part of me since I let him leave with my help." Norio said and gained an even more confused look from Naruto. "Whenever I let a soul pass...I gain his memory because of my touch, he'll be remembered by me since I never forget." Norio said as his hands turned back to normal.

"Where do they go?" Naruto asked.

"They can go to many places...the most common place they go is the Land of the Dead, where most stay for centuries because of their regrets, but as soon as they let go they can go to their rightful place." Norio explained as he shivered at the thought of the Land of the Dead. "It's not a nice place and there are many that never learn to let go, but I can assist on their passing since it used to be my job before I became...let's call it human." Norio says. "I remember everything and I remember those that I let pass." Norio says.

"What happens when I go?" Naruto then asked.

Norio looked at him and gave his first chuckle in a decade which surprised Naruto since this is the first time he chuckled to him. "I don't believe you'll have to worry about that for many years to come...and all you have to do is never regret anything and you shall pass from this world without fear."

"What about you?" Naruto then asked.

"...If I should happen to die without me passing...then I shall be born again...but I can't let that happen, I must remember." Norio said and walked on as the memories of the man went through his mind and Naruto looking even more confused.

_End flashback_

"Come on Naruto! We've got food now!" Jiraiya called to him in the bathroom, Naruto looked at the door and smiled.

'I think the old man passed without regrets.' Naruto thought as he quickly got dressed.

Xxxxx

It was the next day and the Third Hokage's and those that fell during the Invasion funeral, it was raining hard and the funeral was coming close to the end. Naruto looked around to see his friends and acquaintances standing nearby; he heard the crying of Konohamaru and felt sorry for the child. He looked around further and saw the Wave ninja and Haku standing in black, honouring their ally's fallen and Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he saw Takumi wearing a umbrella hat to stop his bandages from getting wet and looked annoyed. He looked around more and was surprised to see the exam referee Hayate from his preliminary there and leaning against a woman while coughing hard. 'I wonder what happened to him...' Naruto thought and looked around even more and nearly jumped when he saw Hinata, not realising she was standing right next to him.

"H-Hello Naruto-Kun." Hinata blushed as Naruto just smirked.

"Hey...you look pretty in that." Naruto said as he looked at Hinata's funeral clothes and made her blush even more.

"T-Thank you." Hinata said before looking ahead and Naruto did the same thing, he kept taking glances at Naruto while he looked towards the sky.

"It's starting to clear up." Naruto says and shortly after he said that it did.

Hinata looked impressed by this but looked away when he looked at her and smiled. 'He looks so handsome in that suit...' Hinata blushes as everyone started to hand out the flowers before the pictures and names they're praying passed from this world to await their loved ones.

Xxxxx

Another day passes and Team 7 were saying their goodbyes to the Wave ninja, a curtain Demon siblings were just glaring at them while the others said goodbye as well. "A-Are you sure y-you can't stay?" Hinata asked.

"I wish we could, but Zabuza expected us to be home a few days ago...and some people are trying to kill you." Haku smiled as Team 7 looked at Rina, Gozu and Miezu who were glaring at them. "And I think Takumi will go insane if he stays here any longer."

They then looked at Takumi as he was looking at them with an annoyed eye and glared at Haku. "I want to hunt that Snake bastard down!" Takumi yelled. 'Plus I'm getting annoyed that I'm sensing a sword nearby.' He says to himself, having the blood of a Ninja Swordsman allows them to sense theirs and other Swordsman nearby to show a bond, but he doesn't know why and assumed it was because of his wound.

"It's been nice meeting the people that defeated Zabuza and Haku." Kenta says before walking away with the Demon siblings.

"Bye, hope to kill you soon." Takumi waved as he left, making them wonder if he was joking or not.

"Nice guy." Kakashi chuckled, Sasuke just glared at them all while Naruto and Hinata chuckled nervously.

"I hope you do well and I hope we meet again soon." Haku bowed with Kazue bows with him before they left, Haku placed his hand on Kazue's shoulder and smiled as she blushed.

"Think they'll be alright with their wounds?" Naruto asked.

"I'd be more worried about people that try and attack them." Kakashi chuckled before walking away. "Sasuke, I want to see you outside the place we agreed to meet in a few hours."

Sasuke just mumbled as he began to walk away. "Why are you going to go and meet Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I don't need to tell you." Sasuke says in a dark tone before walking away.

"Always nice talking to you Sasuke." Naruto says as he looked at Hinata. "So do you fancy having lunch together?" Naruto smiled.

Hinata blushed and nodded; Naruto smirked and took her hand while making her blush even more, they began walking for over a minute and a question popped into Hinata's head. "N-Naruto-Kun, w-why are you w-wearing different clothes?" Hinata asked, looking over Naruto's black attire with the exception of a white T-shirt under the sleeveless jacket.

"I don't know, Jiraiya bought it for me...I still like orange which is why I'm wearing orange boxers." Naruto says as he pulled down his trousers a little to show Hinata who just turned tomato colour and continued walking, having the colour orange hit one of her favourite colours.

Xxxxx

Kakashi was back in the council chambers and sighed as he looked at the paperwork on the table, he walked up to it and began looking through it until the doors swung open to show the village elders, Homura and Koharu. "What can I do for you today?" Kakashi asked.

"We're here for several reasons; the first is that the Wind Nation has surrender to us...apparently they found their Kazekage dead in their lands and has been dead since before the exams." Koharu says to Kakashi and nodded in response.

Orochimaru's doing I take it?" Kakashi asked.

"Apparently so...we hope you'll accept and they wish to have their captured forces back." Homura tells him.

"Well we can do that." Kakashi says as he looks back to his desk. "Anything else?"

"The Sound ninja are trying to hold out but we believe they won't last...and let's not forget about the need for a Hokage." Koharu says and gained a nervous Kakashi.

"Well...I don't really fancy becoming Hokage at the moment..." Kakashi began.

"Don't worry." Koharu says and made Kakashi relax. "You the next resort." She tells him and made Kakashi sweat again.

"Who's the first?" Kakashi asked.

"That was Jiraiya but he passed that onto the other Sannin, he's actually gone to find her in person." Homura says. "If she denies it then you'll be next, I'm sure we can pull that off since the next one would be Might Guy and I don't think the Fire Lord would allow that since they've already met, Jiraiya will say he won't be able to write his books that he all so loves." He smirks and makes Kakashi sweat. "And I'm sure you should know that Jiraiya plans to take the Jinchuuriki with him." He says in a dark tone now.

"...Well I'm alright with that part...the rest I didn't like." Kakashi says and an ANBU appeared next to him and started whispering into his ear and made him nod. "I've got to go, I'll be back to finish this...sometime...later..." Kakashi says and vanishes, glad that he has to deal with something that doesn't involve paper.

Xxxxx

Naruto and Hinata were eating at Ichiraku ramen shop, enjoying their food and presence and not knowing that they kept glancing at each other while the other wasn't looking. "S-So Naruto-Kun...did y-you manage to f-find a place to s-stay?" Hinata asked.

"Well...yeah...I suppose but I think it's one of those places called a hotel." Naruto says as he's never stayed at one before. "And Jiraiya is a loud snorer." Naruto tells her.

"Wait! You mean the Legendary Jiraiya that writ this!" Teuchi yelled and pulled out an orange book, Hinata looked confused as she thinks she's seen her father have that in his book collection.

"Father! Put that smut away!" Ayame yelled.

"Sorry...I got over excited." Teuchi says and began cooking again.

Someone entered the ramen stand and Teuchi turned to greet the person and squealed like a fan girl when he saw Jiraiya, Naruto held his ears in pain since his hearing was more sensitive than most. "Quiet down!" Naruto yelled.

"S-Sorry, but it's my favourite author!" Teuchi said in an excited tone.

"Sorry, but I've got to take the kid for awhile." Jiraiya smiled before throwing a small amount of money on the table and pulled Naruto out and left a surprised Hinata who quickly paid her meal and followed.

"Hey! I was eating arsehole!" Naruto yelled as Jiraiya dragged the screaming blond away.

"I need you kid and we're going on a little trip to find someone." Jiraiya said as he dragged Naruto but was confused as Naruto seemed to get lighter for some reason, he looked back to find that he was pulling Naruto's jacket without Naruto in it and cursed as Naruto was running towards Hinata. "It won't take long! Plus I'll teach you new Jutsu!" Jiraiya yelled.

Naruto stopped and looked interested. "Maybe..." Naruto said as Hinata hurried over to him. "Only if Hinata comes." Naruto said and made Hinata stop in shock.

"You mean the girl that's currently stopped and resembles a red statue?" Jiraiya chuckled as Naruto looked around and was confused that he was right. "Sure...it'll be interesting." Jiraiya said. 'Might distract him long enough so I can get some research done.' He giggled. "Get your stuff together and meet me in the gate in an hour!" Jiraiya yelled.

"...But I'm ready..." Naruto said and gained a confused look from Jiraiya.

"What does that mean, you'll need food, clothes, equipment and other stuff." Jiraiya says.

"I can catch my food, I'm wearing all I need, never liked equipment and I lived in the wilds for the first half of my life." Naruto says.

"...Then what about Hinata?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto looked at her.

"She looks good enough and she can have my food if she wants." Naruto says.

"...That's not what I meant." Jiraiya sighed. "Then let her get her stuff and tell her family that she's on a mission." Jiraiya tells him before disappearing.

"So what would you need from your place?" Naruto asked the statue girl next to him and she slowly went back to normal.

"I j-just need some stuff." Hinata says as she nervously took Naruto's hand and led him towards the Hyuga compound. "Are you s-sure you d-don't need anything?" Hinata asked.

"I'm sure." Naruto smiled.

Xxxxx

Awhile has passed Kakashi stood waiting outside a dango shop, listening carefully to a man complaining that his sight is still a little blurry while the other remained quiet. "Hey Kakashi!" Someone called, he looked to see Asuma and Kurenai was walking towards him.

"Hey, you two would make a cute couple." Kakashi chuckled.

"Shut up..." Asuma said as his cheeks went slightly red while Kurenai hid her face while Kakashi chuckled. "Are you waiting for someone?" He then asked.

"Yeah." Kakashi tells them.

"Wow...I thought it'll be raining fire or thought hell would've at least frozen over if that happened." Asuma chuckled.

"Well...I'm waiting for Sasuke and e must've taken after me." Kakashi chuckled as they heard a slight pause that no one would've noticed but they did from the people in black, sitting inside the dango shop.

"Hey Kakashi, it's strange to see you here early." Sasuke said as he walked up to them, Kakashi nodded to the others as the men inside the shop vanished and they shortly did the same. "...Is there anything you wanted to see me about?" Sasuke asked.

"Just this, a little gift for learning an A rank Jutsu as quickly as you did." Kakashi smiled and made a note to give his other two Genin something just as good as the things he's taught Sasuke.

Xxxxx

Naruto, Jiraiya and Hinata were walking down the road, quite awhile away from the Leaf village, not knowing that a large fight had happened that involved a curtain Jinchuuriki. "Mind if we take a different route?" Naruto asked as he shifted his bag that Jiraiya gave him because Naruto should have stuff to bring.

"Why?" Jiraiya asked.

"I want to go to the place I grew up when I was younger and it's near here." Naruto said and gained a surprised look from the two.

"What? You actually had a place to live outside the village and remember?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, I remember almost everything about my life...I just sometimes forget them, but they come back just as easily." Naruto says and gains a shrug.

"I don't really care, what about the lady? There could be beasts and bugs in there." Jiraiya says.

"I-I don't mind." Hinata says, really wanting to see the place Naruto grew up when he was young.

"Are you sure? There's no fear in admitting of getting bugs in your hair." Jiraiya says nervously.

"I'm fine..." Hinata says, wondering what was wrong with Jiraiya and never cared for bugs since she had short hair.

"...Alright then Naruto..." Jiraiya said and hoped that no bugs flew into his hair.

Xxxxx

After half an hour they were standing and looking in shock at a largely destroyed area of the forest that Jiraiya said that was sacred land from ancient history. "...My home was right there...hidden underneath the roots of that tree..." Naruto said with an upset voice as his childhood home was nothing more.

"This destruction was made recently...I can't even tell who won since there's no bodies...but that looks like blood." Jiraiya pointed at different black patches on the dry areas of the ground.

Hinata tried to comfort Naruto and activated her Byakugan to see if there was any evidence of what happened here and became shocked. "N-Naruto-Kun, Jiriaya-Sama...t-there's a large amount o-of tunnels u-underneath this a-area...a-and I can s-see e-energy coming from d-different areas of t-the tunnels." Hinata tells them and quickly points. "And t-there an entrance r-right there." She points at where the very large hole under the tree was.

"Do you want to investigate?" Jiraiya asked Naruto.

"...Yeah...I always wondered where Norio disappeared to in there and why i always felt a strange power." Naruto says as he began walking towards the ruined tree. "Why would someone do this?" Naruto wondered.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: I hope you all enjoy this and please oh please review. Peace out.<p> 


	34. Escape and Akatsuki

Sleepless D: Here's another chapter, how will this go I wonder...hmm...we'll find out together won't we. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Hinata and Jiraiya have just entered the tunnels but they found it very hard to see. "Its pitch black in here." Jiraiya said, searching the ground and found a large branch, he lifted it up and does a hand sign and spat a small amount of Toad Oil on the end of it, he placed it on the ground and scrapes two stones together to ignite it.<p>

What are you doing? I can see perfectly." Naruto said.

Hinata was confused and she activated her Byakugan and looked towards Naruto and was slightly shocked, a large amount of chakra going to his eyes and he didn't even realise it. "N-Naruto-Kun...can you see?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah...why?" Naruto asked.

"B-Because I can s-see unless I have m-my Byakugan." Hinata says and Naruto looks at her in surprise.

"Really?" Naruto asked, then suddenly Jiraiya lights the makeshift torch, this made Naruto scream in pain as he covered his eyes while Hinata deactivated her Byakugan. "That hurt!" Naruto cursed.

"Sorry kid." Jiraiya said as he moved the torch and looked around the tunnel, it was a brown ancient man made tunnel, the walls and floor were built with giant bricks. (Similar to Orochimaru's base where Sasuke met his team after many years)

Hinata looked slightly nervous and held onto Naruto in fear as she looked around; Jiraiya looked and noticed why she was unnerved as several skeletal bodies around in unrecognisable armour and robes. "Looks like they've been dead for awhile..." Naruto says as he kicks one of them and looks slightly disturbed as the bones crumbled away.

"A very long time." Jiraiya says as he held his nose. "So any idea on where we should go Hinata?" Jiraiya asked.

Hinata looked at him and nodded and pointed down the tunnel. "D-Down there, second l-left, the last right and the f-first left...t-there's a lot of p-power coming f-from there." Hinata says.

"Alright, we better go and look." Jiraiya says and leads the group, Naruto held onto Hinata to make sure she's alright as they passed the ancient dead bodies.

Xxxxx

After several minutes and passing several more dead bodies, some of which they stopped to look at since they were sure they weren't human. They were outside from a very large door which had a couple of skeletons, one of which wasn't human, it seemed to have a human shaped body but it head, hands and feet were more different, what made it stand out more was that it had a tail. Its tail looked like a reptilian as well as its head, its hands and feet were close to being human but were different shaped and claws could be seen. "What the hell are these creatures?" Jiraiya wondered.

"I think alien." Naruto says as he looked at it and noticed it had spikes attached to its spine.

"Is the power coming from in there?" Jiraiya asked Hinata and she nodded. "Alright...let's be careful then." Jiraiya says and slowly opens the door.

They all walked into the dark room and noticed that the room seemed more wrecked compared to the rest of the places they visited, and the roof seemed to have collapsed and had several holes that led to the surface. They walked into the room several feet and something stood in the middle, they moved the torch towards it and a statue with its forearms missing, it was a very detailed statue that looked in pain and shock. Jiraiya and Hinata looked confused as to why someone made a statue like that while Naruto looked shocked and upset; they noticed this and were confused. "W-What's the matter N-Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked.

"N-Norio...it's Norio." Naruto said in a shocked tone.

They looked back at the statue and then to Naruto. "It's just a statue." Jiraiya said as he looked back at the statue, seeing the statue's perfectly bald head, some battle scars and looking very life like.

"No...He's right...it's Norio." Someone said from the darkness, making them all jump in fright.

Jiraiya moved the torch towards the darkness but couldn't see who spoke. "Who's there?" Jiraiya called.

Naruto looked confused by what he smelled; it smelled strange to him, almost like he could smell green if you could call it a colour. "You want to see...me? I never usually...have someone from...the living wanting...to see me." The person chuckled in slight pain and suddenly the room lit up with torches from everywhere and showed a much large room then they originally thought.

They looked around and saw many pillars with torches and they were in the middle of nine thrones, one of which was occupied by someone in green robes and they looked cautiously at the person. "Alright...who are you?" Jiraiya asked.

Hinata carefully activated her Byakugan so the person didn't see and was shocked by what she saw, the person was female and was emitting as much chakra as Jiraiya and Naruto and seemed relaxed. But this wasn't what shocked her most as she kept looking at the woman so she knew her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. "I am part of the ancient Order of Seven that used to be worshiped like gods...or devils to many people." The person chuckled again but coughed in pain, almost as if she never laughed.

"The Seven? Naruto asked, finding it strange that it sounds familiar.

"Well...there are actually nine of us but two were much weaker than us and got mixed up with two others so they went with seven." The woman says as she rubbed her knees and gave off a clicking sound. "I hate these old bodies."

They were confused and looked at the statue. "What did you mean by this being someone called Norio?" Jiraiya asked.

"That's the remains of Norio the Denied...I Envied him in a way...being able to live...a life yet stayed...loyal to his Order." The woman said and stood up. "My job was...to clear up the...evidence and destroy...this Rift...seeing as it's been... compromised." The woman said and began walking up to them, Jiraiya and Naruto walked away from the woman and they had to drag Hinata away, the woman looked at the statue and brushed its face. "Oh I envy your mortality." She whispered as it crumbled away into dust.

Naruto yelled Norio's name, sounding upset and shocked by what she just did but Jiraiya held him back and looked at her as she looked at Naruto from under her hood. "Would you mind telling us on who you really are." Jiraiya said, not feeling like having a fight with two Genin with him.

"I don't really have a name anymore...but I think the little girl with you knows me." The woman chuckled and coughed in pain again.

Naruto and Jiraiya looked at Hinata and wanted an answer but they realised she was in too much shock. "Hinata? Hinata!" Naruto called and shook her as she remained with her eyes open, not reacting to anything.

"It won't help...we'll be off now..." Jiraiya says in a calm tone and leading Naruto away who was now carrying Hinata.

"Sorry, but you'll have to be quick." The woman chuckled and coughed. "This place will come down in a minute." She says and on cue, the ceiling started coming down.

Naruto and Jiraiya cursed as they began running out of the room, Naruto raced ahead while Jiraiya cursed him for being too fast. 'How is this possible...' Hinata whispered to herself.

'I hope they make it out...' The woman thought as she looked around the collapsing ruin, she then walked behind the thrones furthest away from the door and saw four alters surrounding a circular pond that seemed to have no bottom. She walked up to the closest alter and a large long metal pole sticking out of it, she gently brushed it and it seemed a dark aura surrounded it while the pool seemed to get brighter. She began walking into the pool and sunk into the pool until she was in the centre of it, she dove under the surface and a flash of light happened shortly after and the pool darkened.

A large section of the roof came down and smashed into the pool and around it, another section of the roof collapses and is falling towards the alter with the pole in it. It was about to hit but it seemed to smash against a barrier, this caused the roof section to explode, the rest of the roof soon followed and began sealing the rest of the room and halls.

Xxx

Naruto was racing ahead, carrying Hinata and trying to wake her up while dodging the falling ceiling; he could see the light near the end of the tunnel. 'I've got to be faster.' Naruto says to himself and a second later rushes through it and came to the ruined forest they were previously. "That was close." Naruto breathes heavily, turning to ask if Jiraiya was alright and realised he wasn't there. "Oh no." Naruto says and quickly places Hinata on the ground and rushed back in.

Xxx

Jiraiya was rushing down the passages as quickly as he can, cursing Naruto for running on ahead. "When I get my hands on that kid! I'll-" Jiraiya began to yell but someone crashed into him and he landed on his back and the torch landing next to him. 'What hit me?' Jiraiya wondered and looked to see Naruto quickly getting up and rushing over to him.

"You're too slow!" Naruto yelled and grabbed Jiraiya by the collar and began running down the corridor.

Jiraiya was chocking as Naruto was running down the corridor. "...Can't...breathe!" Jiraiya yells as he took deep breaths.

"Got to...keep moving!" Naruto yells to himself as he was getting exhausted for the first time since he's running at full speed and dodging all rocks that fell down on him. 'What's going on?' Naruto wondered while feeling exhausted.

"...Air..." Jiraiya gasps as Naruto dodges the large stones in the way but kept scraping against them. "...Ow..." Jiraiya says.

This continued for a couple of minutes and there was even less room for them to move in. "I'm not...going to...die now!" Naruto yelled in anger and got a sudden power surge, he charged through the nearly collapsed tunnels.

'Need...to...breath...' Jiraiya thought as he was blue and his face was puffed up.

Naruto quickly saw the exit and put all of his chakra into his feet and jumped, heading straight through the exit but used too much power and kept flying through the air and crashed through several trees. "...Ow..." Naruto says as he gets up and slowly makes his way towards Hinata who was laying on the ground.

"...I'm going to...hurt you kid!" Jiraiya yells as he walks out of a thorn bush, his face returning to its normal colour.

"I just...saved your...life." Naruto says while taking deep breaths. "Can we...leave now...I'm worried...about Hinata." Naruto says, looking worried as he looked at Hinata who just sat there, staring into space.

Jiraiya coughed as he rubbed his throat. "Fine, I'll hold on...hurting you just now...let's get her out...of here." Jiraiya says as he walks towards him as Naruto picked her up.

Xxxxx

The three had travelled for over an hour and they arrived at a small town, Naruto was sweating a lot and was growing more concerned about Hinata. "We'll stop here; hopefully the girl will recover soon." Jiraiya says as they entered a hotel. "You better wait in the room while I try and find someone to help, if not then we may have to go back to the Leaf village and that's quite awhile away."

"...Alright..." Naruto says, looking like someone just died.

'Poor kid...' Jiraiya thought as he gave him the key and walked away to find someone.

Xxxxx

Half an hour passes and Naruto was waiting on Hinata's bed as she lay there, staring into space. "What's wrong Hinata?" He asked her but didn't get a reply.

He just kept his eyes on her and watched in the hopes to see something change, none could be seen and Naruto reached over and took her hand, squeezing it as he hoped she'll be alright.

Little did her know that his teammate Sasuke was searching around the town for him, learning on what happened to Kakashi and his brother being the one that did it.

A knock came from the door and Naruto quickly made his way to the door, breathing heavily as he wondered what the hell happened to make him like this. He grabbed the handle and opened the door and looked at a taller man that looked like Sasuke, he was confused as he smelled similar to Sasuke but mysterious as he had the Sharingan. "This is the Jinchuuriki?" Someone said behind the person.

A large blue man walked out from behind and Naruto didn't like the smell of him, he smelled of death, blood and fish. "Yes." The first one said.

"A bit short...but we might as well cut off a leg; we don't want him running from us...fighting those Leaf ninja and that strange guy...what's his name, Nari? Noro? Zoro?" The second started saying.

"Norio the Denied, you should really remember those you kill Kisame." The smaller one said.

Naruto stiffened and looked in shock, feeling a large amount of shock and anger as he realised that the statue was in fact Norio's remains. "I guess you're right Itachi, so we better lob a leg off, I hear that he's a fast runt." Kisame says as he reaches for the wrapped item on his back.

'Kill them.' A voice in Naruto's head, Naruto wasn't really thought of killing but he would have to agree by the feeling he was getting.

"Do what you will." Itachi says and steps aside, Kisame smirked and slammed his foot into Naruto's chest and heard a few crack, Naruto flew backwards and smashed into the wardrobe, destroying it entirely.

Naruto coughed hard as he began getting up. "That was too easy, are you sure he's the Jinchuuriki?" Kisame asked as he walked in and saw Hinata laying on the bed, oblivious to the world around her. "Looks like the kid had a party of his own." Kisame chuckled,

He looked back at Naruto but he vanished and gained a large amount of pain in his gut as he was sent flying back into the hall and caused a large hole in the wall. Kisame managed to stay in the building but coughed a lot, he looked down to see the blond child with his fist in his gut. "...This kid really...is fast!" Kisame said as he took a deep breath and went to grab him.

Naruto vanished once again and was about to punch Itachi but he caught Naruto's fist, Itachi was confused by the energy coming from Naruto. 'This isn't the Nine Tail's chakra.' He thought and smashed Naruto in the face, sending him down the corridor and he landed gracefully on the floor.

"Is that the Nine Tails?" Kisame asked.

"No...It's something else..." Itachi said, confused by what it was as Naruto's eyes were white.

Naruto grinned animal teeth as he looked around. "Rift...gave...me...little...freedom." Wild Naruto smirks.

"Well that's interesting..." Kisame says and looks at Itachi, he then looks back into the room and raised an eyebrow. "Looks like the girl's up."

Itachi looks to see Hinata standing in the middle of the room; she had a dark look on her that didn't seem to match she image as a sweet girl Itachi remembered when he was guarding the Hyuga when he was still in the Leaf. He then felt a familiar presence behind him, he sighed as he didn't bother looking back. "It's been awhile Sasuke."

Kisame looked down the other end of the hall to see a smaller version of Itachi. "Well...this is a special day indeed, the second pair of the Sharingan I've seen today." Kisame chuckled. "And I must say...there's enough killing intent to bring a tear to my eye." Kisame chuckled as he rubbed his eye jokingly.

"Itachi...I can finally kill you brother..." Sasuke says with absolute hate and bloodlust in his voice.

"Hey Itachi, who is this kid?" Kisame asked.

"...He is my younger brother." Itachi says.

"Oh, so this is the last member that you hadn't killed." Kisame says as he looks at the three and felt large amounts of chakra coming through all three of them. "There's a lot of chakra here...nothing compared to us." Kisame chuckled.

Sasuke started pumping a large amount of chakra into his left hand and the Chidori; so much that it was peeling away his flesh but the sheer power of it. "I have dreamed of this day for many years! Now I'll kill you brother!" Sasuke yelled and charged, destroying the wall as he went at blinding speed.

Naruto was having more chakra pour into him and vanished also, Hinata raised her hand as she charged. "This is going to be interesting!" Kisame chuckled as he moved quickly.

Xxxxx

Jiraiya was sighing hard. "An entire town and the only help I can find is a damn medical student." Jiraiya says in a bored tone.

"I'm quite good." The student says.

"I hope, otherwise I'll send you to the next village without even touching the ground." Jiraiya warns.

A sudden explosion happened in the direction of the hotel. "What the hell!" The student yelled in shock.

Jiraiya looked worried now. "You can do whatever you want, I need to get there!" Jiraiya yells and runs towards the explosion.

Xxxxx

Kisame was flying several dozen feet into the air from the recently destroyed section of the hotel; he was holding an angry Naruto who was doing fast and violent hits on the shark man. His sword Samehada was sent in a different direction and smashed through several buildings. "That brat! She knocked Samehada away!" Kisame yelled, smashing his fist into Naruto's face but yelled in annoyance as Naruto bit his hand.

Xxx

Itachi was holding Sasuke's arm which was imbedded into the wall. "...Damn it..." Sasuke says.

Itachi was about to break his arm but he felt someone behind him; he looked and saw Hinata standing there and thrusts her palm at them. This caused the two to be blown away and smashed through the wall at the end, Sasuke landed hand into the building next to the hotel and fell to the ground, and Itachi managed to land on his feet against the wall and stayed there. "...Impressive...for someone as young as you to master Eight Trigrams Air Palm, your father must be proud." Itachi says as he looks at Hinata, still looking serious.

"I'll hurt all of you." Hinata says in a dark voice.

"I'll kill you Itachi!" Sasuke yelled as he charged up another Chidori, Sasuke's curse mark was activating. "I can't fail!" He yelled.

"Sasuke, you are of no interest to me." Itachi says as he looks down at his younger brother.

"I'll make you!" Sasuke yelled as he charged up the wall but he suddenly felt a large amount of pain in his leg and he was losing chakra rapidly, he felt to the ground and looked at his left leg. He was shocked when he saw a wrapped up sword seemingly biting his leg, he tries to shake it off and slams his foot against it to get it off. 'Damn it...losing too much...chakra..." Sasuke said as his body went limp.

"Pointless." Itachi says, not sure whether to thank Kisame or not for making his brother incapable to fight.

Xxx

Over to Kisame and Wild Naruto now, the two were now at a biting war, Naruto had Kisame's left forearm in his mouth while Kisame was biting the back of Naruto's right leg while they were falling to the ground. "Get off me brat!" Kisame yells through the bite, getting a large amount of blood in his mouth.

"Smells bad..." Wild Naruto says through his bite.

"That does it!" Kisame yells as he let go of Naruto's leg and twisted them around so Naruto's head was heading towards the ground, after a few seconds they hit the ground hard and a small crater was around Naruto's head. "This brat is a pain." Kisame says in annoyance but was suddenly kicked in the face, he flew backwards several feet away and looked to see Naruto take his head out of the ground and glare at Kisame. "This kid's tougher then he looks." Kisame smirked as he stood up.

"Now what's going n here then?" Someone asked from above, Kisame looks up to see Jiraiya and didn't look happy. "I should've guessed you were after Naruto already hearing words of a missing Jinchuuriki." Jiraiya says.

"This could be interesting...but I think it's time for me to leave." Kisame smirks and charges off down an ally.

"...Weakling!" Wild Naruto roared and vanished to reappear near the ally before disappearing again.

'Wait! Isn't that...' Jiraiya thought and wondered why Naruto became 'him' again.

Xxx

Back to Itachi, he looked to see Kisame charging towards them, he was slightly curious but then felt Jiraiya's chakra. "...Best move on then." Itachi says as he looked into the building and Hinata sent another Air Palm towards him.

The force crushed against him and sent the wall down, several crows flew out of nowhere when it impacted, and Kisame dived towards Samehada and grabbed its handle. Kisame quickly spun around and saw Naruto appear out of nowhere and sent a fist towards him, Kisame cursed as he tried to block and was hit by Naruto, Kisame quickly turned into crows as well and left Naruto looking confused.

He rolled across the ground and look around, trying to figure out where they went.

Xxxxx

"That was excellent timing Itachi." Kisame says as the two were now outside the town to escape.

"Yes...I knew Jiraiya was there so we had to leave." Itachi says as he looked at his companion. "What do you think of Naruto?" He asked.

"You chose a great one." Kisame chuckled as he put Samehada back on his back. "I almost wish I picked him." Kisame says.

"So he's powerful then?" Itachi says.

"Well...he sure knows how to take a punch and bite." Kisame says as he licked the blood from his teeth. "If you ever need my help taking him in then I'll enjoy it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Itachi says.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Alright people, it's been awhile and I'm sorry, I've been busy and I've been a Beta reader to a story called TUAOA: Cursed Naruto. I'll try and update and I hope you enjoyed it, please review. Peace out.<p> 


	35. Time to find Tsunade

Sleepless D: Sorry for not writing this sooner but I was working on a brand new story that seems to be one of a kind, I'm hoping the story (High Tech Naruto) will be more greater and well known then Forest Boy, I posted the first chapter and I'd be grateful if any of you read it. You don't have to but I can assure you that it's more different then most of the Naruto stories you've read, sorry for talking for so long. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Wild Naruto was sniffing the air in annoyance, wondering where his pray disappeared to and looked around everywhere but could only see Sasuke trying to get up. "Where...he go?" Wild Naruto roared in anger.<p>

Jiraiya showed up after a couple of second later and saw Naruto and Sasuke at the end of the alley, he landed near them and looked cautiously towards Naruto as he remembered his scarred bottom. "...Naruto? are you alright?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya with his white eyes; he began to look annoyed and slowly walked towards Jiraiya. "Where...he go!" Naruto yelled and vanished.

Jiraiya screamed like a little girl and began running as quickly as he could with an angry Naruto chasing after him. Sasuke had managed to stand up but needed to lean against the wall to keep himself up, he coughed as he tried to ignore the pain in his leg. "I had him...I had him!" Sasuke roared.

Hinata jumped out of the hotel and landed near Sasuke, she looked at him and smiled as she walked over to the furious Uchiha who failed to notice her. She smiled as she brushed a few loose strands of hair from his face, making his lose his focus and stare in surprise at Hinata, she still had the serious look on her face and seemed to creep Sasuke out with her smile. "Keep the anger, it goes so far." She said as she began to walk off in the opposite direction to where Naruto and Jiraiya.

Sasuke watched her walk away and seemed surprised by what he was feeling, he ignored it as he tried to get to a nearby bench. The stopped however when something large and green came rushing towards him at shocking speed, he tried to back away from it but then realised what it was when he heard. "For youth!"

He stopped as the green thing stopped and Might guy stood before him, smiling like he always does and gives Sasuke the thumbs up. "Good! I managed to find you before you found Itachi." Guy says and starts doing some stretches.

"...I already found him..." Sasuke says in a depressed tone, Guy raised an eyebrow and finally noticed the wound on his leg and raised his horrifyingly large eyebrows.

"Damn, I should have been here quicker! I must power my youth again!" Guy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"...Just shut up." Sasuke says as he sees a step and sits down on it.

"We best get you to the village." Guy said and went to pick him up and hoped that Itachi hadn't done too much damage.

"No...I need to find out why Itachi is after Naruto." Sasuke says and pushes Gay's arms away.

"Naruto is here? Then Jiraiya must be here as well and I need to tell him what happened to Kakashi." Guy says and starts stretching again. "I'll be going a thousand push ups until her gets back." Guy says and starts doing push ups with one hand.

Xxxxx

Naruto smashed through several crowds and stalls while chasing after Jiraiya, the old man quickly ran around a corner and Naruto ran after him. He didn't expect to be tackled by the older man and pinned down by him, Naruto roared in anger as he tried to get the older man off him by kicking, scratching and punching him.

"Calm down Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled, glad that Naruto didn't have that much room, otherwise it'll hurt even more.

"Get...off!" Wild Naruto growled as he tried to bite his arm.

Jiraiya kept Naruto held down hard so he wouldn't escape. "Little brat! You're a pain in my arse in more than one way!" Jiraiya yelled as he held him down harder and bit his thumb and quickly did a couple of hand signs and pressed it on Naruto's chest. "Summoning Jutsu!" Jiraiya yelled and a small cloud exploded.

After a couple of seconds, Jiraiya sat on top of a large toad with armour across its arms and torso, Naruto couldn't move anything but his head. "Off!" Naruto roared and used whatever strength he had and lifts the large toad an inch away from his body but couldn't lift it off.

"Alright...now mind telling me what happened to my student?" Jiraiya asked the violent boy.

"Let...me...go!" Wild Naruto yells and tried to lift the toad off again but couldn't.

"You aren't going anywhere." Jiraiya chuckled and bit his thumb again and summoned a very small toad, he looked around and saw Naruto being crushed by the bigger toad. "Hey there, I just need you to seal Naruto for a little while." Jiraiya tells the toad.

The toad nodded and opened its mouth and began sucking a large amount of air, the three began to move towards the vacuum like toad. The toad on top of Naruto jumped high with Jiraiya still on it while Naruto started to head towards the toad, Naruto stabbed his hand into the ground and made his body twist around and his feet was inside the toad's mouth. "Me...Not...going to...get sealed!" Naruto yells, digging his other hand into the ground and slowly had most of his legs inside its mouth.

The toad and Jiraiya landed nearby and were surprised that Naruto was holding out this long, Naruto roared in anger as the ground broke and got sucked into the toad. Jiraiya sighed in relief but the toad's mouth suddenly opened up, the wind picked up again and Naruto's fingers came to the edge of the toad's lips. "...That's the first time that's happened..." Jiraiya says as the toad next to him nodded.

Naruto's head came out shortly after and he didn't look pleased, he continued to pull himself out and Jiraiya took action and wrapped a rope around the toad's lips and tied it tight around them. Naruto growled as he couldn't move anymore and looked at Jiraiya in anger. "Me...Bite...your...arse again!" Wild Naruto roared and his head moved left to right violently.

Jiraiya chuckled as he got rid of his larger summon and picked up the small toad that's insides were larger then it looked. "I'll like to see you try." Jiraiya says and picks up the toad and walks back to the hotel since he left all of his stuff there.

Xxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around to find himself in a familiar black room filled with water; he sat up and looked around to see the Kyuubi laying in its cage. "Why am I here again?" Naruto wondered aloud.

The Kyuubi raised its head and looked at Naruto.** "Because that other mortal gained an energy boost, this allowed him to have some freedom." **The Nine Tailed Fox tells him.

"...How'd that happen?" Naruto asked.

"**I'm not sure, but even I felt an increase in power over an hour ago."** The Fox informs him.

"...Do you mean that old place?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes, I noticed the power difference when you left that place, I believe that if you hadn't have left that place with those infuriating humans...you would've become the mortal that calls itself 'The Last'."** Kyuubi chuckled.

"So...being in that place woke this thing up inside me?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"**Yes...although I believe there are many more places like that one, the longer you stay in those places then the shorter the time will be for The Last to be free."** Kyuubi chuckled. **"I almost wish it would affect me in such..." **The Fox sighs.

"So...where are these places then?" Naruto asked.

"**How would I remember all the places that are even sacred? Even to me, the all powerful Nine Tailed Fox! I can't remember which exists still."** The Fox huffs before laying its head back down and went back to sleep.

"How the hell am I supposed to get out of here!" Naruto yelled at the sleeping fox but got no reply. "...Alright...time to think..." Naruto says but didn't expect much since he's never planned for anything before.

Xxxxx

Jiraiya had arrived back at the hotel and the manager way screaming bloody Mary, wondering what happened to the side of his building, he looked at Jiraiya and pointed a finger. "You! You're the one that did this! Everything was fine until you showed up! You show up and in half an hour my hotel and a giant hole!" He yelled in pure fury.

"Relax; I'll pay for the damage." Jiraiya says and pulls out a check book.

"You think you can pay this off! Are you stupid or some..." He began to yell but Jiraiya handed him the check, the man looked and his eyes widened in shock before he bowed. "Thank you, please come again." The man smiled.

"Jiraiya, it's been awhile." Someone says behind him, he looks to see the very green Guy and Sasuke who was limping towards them. "I assume you know about two attackers by the looks of things." Guy says as he looks at the hotel. "But they visited the village before going to you and Kakashi was hurt badly...more mentally then physically." He informed him.

Jiraiya nodded, looking slightly troubled by this information. "Well, that means that my mission in more critical than before." Jiraiya says.

"And what mission is that?" Guy asked.

"To find the great Slug Princess and bring her back, I'm taking Naruto and Hinata Hyuga with me." Jiraiya informed him.

"So where are the two ever youthful Genin?" Guy asked.

Jiraiya then raised his eyebrows and realised that Hinata wasn't sure where she was. "Um...I think Hinata is still in the room..." Jiraiya says.

"She walked into town." Sasuke says in a tired tone.

"Ah, so she's up...now where the hell would that girl have gotten to?" Jiraiya wondered.

Sasuke sighed and notices Jiraiya holding a bag that that seemed to fidget a lot. "What's in the bag?" Sasuke asked.

"...This? This is just Naruto." Jiraiya tells him and opens the bag and shows the head on a angry white eyed Naruto, still struggling to get out.

Sasuke looked confused by this but remembers something. "Why is my brother...Itachi after Naruto?" Sasuke demanded.

Jiraiya looked at Sasuke for a few seconds while trying to think of an answer. "Naruto has something special about him." Jiraiya says.

Sasuke glared at him and then at Naruto's struggling head, he gained a large amount of anger and jealousy that. 'Why? I'm better than him, why am I not strong enough to have Itachi after all these years and what makes Naruto so special?' Sasuke wondered in annoyance.

"Alright then Sasuke, we better get going and check on that leg of yours." Guy says and goes to escort Sasuke away but he forcefully pushed his hand away.

"I'm going with Naruto." Sasuke says with a hint of anger which surprised the two of them. "If Itachi is after Naruto, then I will be there to kill him."

"Really...so how well did you do against him?" Jiraiya asked as he recalled Sasuke's chakra being there before he arrived.

Sasuke glared at him and then looked away in frustration. "I need to get stronger..." Sasuke whispered in anger.

"Not good I take it?" Jiraiya asked.

Sasuke looked back at the Sannin. "Teach me everything you know!" Sasuke demanded.

Jiraiya started laughing hard. Now why would I teach you? You'll be more of a bother then you're worth." Jiraiya says and began walking into the hotel.

"Compared to Naruto?" Sasuke yelled in annoyance and made Jiraiya stop in his steps.

'Damn...he's got me in the balls with that one...' Jiraiya thought and looked down at the angry Naruto. "...He's...a special case..." Jiraiya says.

Sasuke felt even angrier then before. 'Why is Naruto so special! I am the last of the Uchiha's! I am better than him in everything!' Sasuke yelled to himself, unknowingly giving off a large amount of chakra which surprised the two.

'He was close to empty, so how is he gaining this much chakra?' Guy wondered and looked at Sasuke's neck since Kakashi mentioned the curse mark but it remained inactive.

'This kid's got a lot of chakra...even more then I did when I was his age.' Jiraiya thought as felt the bag with Naruto and the toad in shift violently.

"Teach me...or else...I'll make you." Sasuke orders him with a large amount of anger in his voice.

Jiraiya looked at Guy but he just shrugged in reply. "I'll um...teach you something if you just calm yourself." Jiraiya says and started going down a list of Jutsus that he could give Sasuke and not piss him off.

Sasuke did seem to calm down and stared at Sasuke. "Good, now what are you going to teach me?" Sasuke asked.

"Well right now...we've got to pack our stuff and find Hinata." Jiraiya tells him and looks at Guy. "Thanks for telling me what happened; I'll look after them alright?"

"Alright...do you want any help looking for Hinata?" Guy asked.

"Um...Sure...I think we may need help in that." Jiraiya chuckled. "You start looking while I pack everything up." Jiraiya says and walks into the hotel and accidently hit the bag against the doorway and gained an angry grunt from the bag. "Sorry there kid." Jiraiya chuckled.

Xxxxx

Half an hour has passed and Jiraiya was holding his bag along with Naruto still in the bag in his left hand, Sasuke was carrying Hinata's bags since Jiraiya said he wouldn't teach him if he didn't. They landed near Guy, who was on top of a building and looked around the crowded streets; Guy looked and smiled at the two. "So are you ready to find the youthful Hinata?" Guy asked.

"...Yeah..." Jiraiya says and looks down at a street and a person smashed through a door all of a sudden from a clothing store. "...Should we start there?" Jiraiya says as many of the people ran out of the store and around the shop.

The three jumped down there and moved out of the way of the stampeding people and a girl walked casually out of the shop. The three widened their eyes in shock as the girl was wearing a long white sleeved shirt, a violet sleeveless hoodie, and tight violet trousers and to their surprise, it was Hinata. 'Well...she seems more confident...and strangely attractive...' Sasuke says to himself.

"Alright Hinata, are you ready to leave?" Jiraiya asked.

Hinata looked at Jiraiya and then at the bad in his hand, she smirked before nodding. "Sure, let's get started." Hinata says and starts walking away.

"Well that was easy..." Jiraiya says but looks around and notices the entire store Hinata was in looked as though a war raged in there. "...But I don't think we'll be coming back here for awhile, so we better leave as soon as possible."

Xxxxx

The group was outside and were about to go different ways. "Good luck in finding her." Guy smiled. "Oh and before any of you go...I've got a present for you all." Guy smiles and reaches inside his Flak jacket and pulls out three jumpsuits.

The three just looked at him with slight horror that he just carries them around like you would with money, he started talking about the benefits about it but they just ignored it. "Right...thank you..." Jiraiya says and takes them, looking around to make sure no one saw him take them.

"Right! I'll be heading straight to the Leaf!" Jiraiya yells and rushes for the hardest way to get to the Leaf village.

"...Okay then..." Jiraiya says and throws the jumpsuits in a bin nearby and gained a thank you from both of the Genin. "So we better get moving."

"So who are we looking for again?" Sasuke asked.

"A woman called Tsunade, she should be easy to find since a lot of people are after her...for the same reason but she's able to drive them away since they're weaker than her." Jiraiya chuckled.

"So is she stronger then you?" Sasuke asked.

"Well...stronger, yes but in a fight I should just manage to win." Jiraiya tells him.

"Alright, so why are we after her?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll find out when we get there." Jiraiya says and the bag in his hand starts struggling again. "Stop struggling!" Jiraiya says in annoyance and starts walking to the next village with the two Genin following.

Xxxxx

Half an hour passes and the three looked up and the sky had only a few hours of light left, Hinata collapsed and the two looked in surprise. "Sasuke, you carry her." Jiraiya says.

Sasuke just looked at Hinata and then at Jiraiya. "I'm already carrying her stuff, why should I carry her as well?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey...where the hell am I!" Naruto's voice was heard from the bag and they both looked at the bag in confusion.

"I think we could make him carry Hinata if he's back to normal." Sasuke says and Jiraiya drops Naruto on the ground and gains a grunt of pain.

Jiraiya opened the bag and a normal looking Naruto looked around, he squints his eyes from the sudden brightness. "Good thing you back with us, you were gone for about an hour." Jiraiya says.

"Really? Okay...why am I moist?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"You're in a toad." Jiraiya says and picks Naruto up by the head to show most of his body was inside a toad, he undoes the rope around the toad and the toad exhales, shooting Naruto away and dragged across the ground.

"That hurt." Naruto says and looks down at his saliva covered body and was slightly disgusted by it.

"Naruto, dry yourself off and carry Hinata." Jiraiya orders him.

Naruto nodded and looked to see Sasuke with them and was confused. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think? I'm here to get stronger and my brother is after you." Sasuke glared at him, wondering why he's so special.

"What? When was this?" Naruto asked. "The last thing I remember was looking over Hinata." Naruto says but got the image of the Fox inside his head.

Sasuke just glared at him as he picked Hinata up. "Well you didn't miss much, just a fight that nearly blew up the hotel we were in." Jiraiya says and gained a surprised look from Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto asked and gained a nod from Jiraiya.

"We better get moving if we want to make it to the next village by nightfall." Jiraiya says.

Xxxxx

A few hours later and at the Wave country, the Wave ninja had finally reached their village and were exhausted. "So we now control this country?" The Demon Brothers asked.

"Yes" Haku smiled as he looked around at the active village, smiling as everyone was happy. "We've made everything better for these people and everyone is having happy lives now."

The brothers nodded while Takumi looked around. "Yeah...its sickening isn't it." Takumi chuckled and gained a chuckle from Rina and a slap on the back of the head from Kenta and screamed in pain.

"Don't mock your country." Kenta tells him.

"Yeah, otherwise you may get in trouble." A dark voice came from behind them; they looked to see Zabuza looking very relaxed as he leaned on his sword.

"Shut up Zabuza, I got burned badly and that hurt like a mother fucker!" Takumi says.

"Yeah, I heard that the Leaf was attacked." Zabuza says.

"Yeah, and apparently the man that took out Takumi's father Jinpachi, the leader was Orochimaru and Jinpachi may still be alive." Rina says.

Zabuza's eyes widened in surprise by this information. "Is that so?"

"Yeah! And I wish to take a small squad and search for the bastard and get my father and his sword!" Takumi yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, we're still trying to strengthen our country and you wouldn't know where to start in the search." Zabuza says. "But we will send spies and listen to any rumour for Orochimaru." Zabuza says, a little surprised that the Snake Sannin was the one that did it.

"So Zabuza? Anything happen when we left?" Kenta asked and Zabuza noticed the bandage around his eye but didn't say anything about it.

"Yes actually, we got an unexpected visitor from the Mist Nation, just turned rouge as well." Zabuza says and gained a look from the group. "Raiga Kurosuki, if I knew that strange one was thinking the same as us then I could have used him." Zabuza chuckled. "He even took the Kiba with him."

"So how many does that make for the Swordsmen going rouge then?" Kenta chuckled.

"Three and one missing." Zabuza says. "But from the small talk we had before he left, two more are missing; Jinin fell in battle in the middle of the sea and they're still searching for his sword. Kushimaru went on a mission to try and find and bring back the blades to their rightful home, but that was a year ago and no one heard from him since." Zabuza says.

Kenta looked surprised by this and nodded. "Well what else did Raiga say?"

"He went to try and find his rightful place and didn't want to stay here, since he dislikes the other members of the Swordsmen." Zabuza chuckled. "We better get you all checked up and assigned to the Wave ninja." Zabuza says and points at the Demon Brothers, gaining a nod from both of them.

Xxxxx

The group with Jiraiya were at the village that Jiraiya described and were resting in a hotel, Jiraiya laid in his bed and snored like no tomorrow, and Sasuke had his head under the pillow and tried to not kill Jiraiya. Naruto's bed was empty and he was holding Hinata in her bed, she still hadn't regained consciousness and held onto her tighter. 'Please wake up Hinata...I don't want anything bad to happen to you...' Naruto says to himself before going to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: I'll try and update this soon and I hope you will all read my new story 'High Tech Naruto' and the story I'm helping make by my good friend Kage Bijuu and it's called 'TUAOA: Cursed Naruto', it's a horror so read if you dare. It's my most gruesome work yet since I've made most of the deaths, and please review. Peace out.<p> 


	36. Petition

Sleepless D: I have read through this and agree with most of this, although right now I am at risk with the rules if you know my srory Konoha's Newest Legend: The Maelstrom, Snowing in a Desert, Two Lives Destined remake and future works with lemons and limes. And I just copied and pasted this, please read through this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I was led to believe this was a site for the fans. Meaning we can upload any kind of material, as long as it stuck to the criteria given to us before an upload. Or instead of simply getting rid of pretty much the best stories on the site, LIMIT the amount of yaoi on the site. Or at the very least have its own place in the filters )

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Sleepless Demon

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27

MorillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChoasSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forest scout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll

Count Kulala

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadow cub

acepro

Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DakrghostX w1p

Lord Arken Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lighs

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

full houses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

tainted Loki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryothewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana Nightmares

Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Rinnegan Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRidenNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00 kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Adrian deCercy

Alistor

InfiniteDragon

tennisdesi91

Ratchet McCloud


	37. My Apologies

Sleepless D: Really sorry for not updating, been very busy and I have to do a couple of other stories before I focus on the next chapter, and I honestly lost focus on this, please forgive me and I will try and make the next chapter to this soon.


	38. Time to Train

Sleepless D: Really sorry about the extreme delay, I hopefully update faster than normal and not have a large pause on this, please review and keep liking this story. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Naruto shifted slightly, holding onto Hinata closely as the sun rose, Naruto opened his eyes and saw that Hinata was still unconscious and gave a sad look. He sat up and looked down at Hinata and remained staring down at her and feeling depressed, Naruto looked back at the two other guys sleeping. Sasuke was sleeping soundly and Jiraiya had a sock shoved in his mouth, stopping him from snoring.<p>

Naruto looked back at Hinata and sighed slightly, he felt a sudden urge when looking at Hinata and leaned down and pressed his lips on her forehead. He got up and smiled a little before holding onto her hand, Sasuke snorted and opened his eyes and looked around and saw Jiraiya still had the sock shoved in his mouth. He looked over and saw Naruto looking over Hinata, he caught a glimpse of something in his eyes but wasn't sure what, but it seemed familiar from his childhood.

He sat up and stretched before leaving the room to go to the bathroom, Naruto looked at Sasuke as he left and looked back at Hinata and kept staring at her. 'Please wake up...' Naruto prayed, squeezing her hand, loving the softness of her skin.

Jiraiya shifted and the sock in his mouth shot out of his mouth, he rose from his bed and looked around tiredly, he yawned and looked around. "Don't you hate it when you get the taste of foot in your mouth?" Jiraiya asks to no one, finding the taste most nights whenever he has people with him whenever he sleeps.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he looked at the soggy sock on the other side of the room; he looked back at Hinata and smiled a little as he squeezed her hand again. 'Please wake up...' He prayed again, hoping that someone out there would listen and answer his wish.

Jiraiya walked towards the toilet and opened it, after a couple of seconds; Jiraiya was smashed in the face by an angry teen that was holding his trousers up. "Learn to knock you dumbass!" Sasuke yelled in anger, punching the older man's chest.

"Sorry! I didn't expect you!" Jiraiya yelled, holding his face in slight pain, worrying about his looks and coughed at Sasuke's punch, Naruto looked at Hinata but she didn't wake up, he sighed as he let go of her hand to get ready.

Xxxxx

The group were heading out the small village, heading towards a nice town that the first Hokage was supposed to have been born in, they were making good timing since they were carrying a heavy load and Hinata. Naruto didn't mind carrying her, he enjoyed it in fact because it made him feel like he's helping her recover, and he couldn't help but enjoy the scent he was getting from her.

"So what are we going to do when we get there?" Sasuke asked, getting bored of the long journey.

"Gather information and I'll give you some training tips." Jiraiya says, getting bored with the trip as well.

"So why don't you tell me the tips before we get there?" Sasuke asked, not noticing the railing that's near them.

"Alright, the tips are...we're here, you best remember the tips I gave you." Jiraiya laughed and placed a hand on the railing and looked down it, seeing a large, busy town, knowing that information on Tsunade will be here.

Sasuke glared at him and looked down with him, gaining a slight surprise since this is an interesting area to keep a town of this size. Naruto looked down as well and smirked, enjoying the new sight and trying to resist the urge to jump off the cliff, but then grew sad that Hinata can't enjoy the sight as well. He looked down at Hinata, carrying her bridal style, and he couldn't help but think that Hinata looked pretty, even if she was unconscious.

"Okay...What now?" Naruto asked, shifting Hinata a little so he'd be a little more comfortable and Hinata as well hopefully.

"Well get a nice hotel, keep Hinata there while we go have fun-investigate where Tsunade could be..." Jiraiya said the last part quickly, trying to recover from what he said.

Sasuke glared at Jiraiya, wanting to get stronger so he can kill Itachi quicker, Naruto looked confused by this, but he just ignored it and tried to hold Hinata closer to his body. "We'll put you in a nice place, a place where you can rest and get up soon." Naruto smiles and starts walking towards a staircase that led down to the town, having Sasuke and Jiraiya follow him.

Xxxxx

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in their hotel room, Naruto sat near Hinata who laid on the bed, never leaving her side like a loyal companion. Sasuke just sat on the other side of the room, not caring one way or the other about his two companions, but he felt envy and anger by wondering how they're powerful. Sasuke sighed and looked outside and saw everyone in town celebrating; he grew annoyed by everyone's laughing, happiness and enjoyment of the festival.

"Where the hell do you think Jiraiya is? He said he'd be back in an hour, and it's already been four..." Sasuke says in annoyance, looking outside but saw no Jiraiya.

Naruto sniffed the air; he continued to smell the air and gave a final sniff before looking at Hinata. "He's in a place filled with females covered in perfume..." Naruto informs.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, surprised by this and if Naruto could actually smell Jiraiya from here. "And how do you know?" Sasuke asked him.

"Because I know, his scent is that of alcohol, hormones and sweat, not forgetting a large amount of smells that reminds me of when animals mate." Naruto tells him.

"...Perverted bastard, I can't believe that I want to train with him." Sasuke huffs in annoyance, actually amusing Naruto by his attitude.

"If that's so, then why did you want Kakashi Sensei to train you? He reads those books..." Naruto says, remembering the time he read his book, still not sure what it was describing, but he learnt a lot of new words.

Sasuke's eyes widened, cursing as he wondered if all powerful ninja were perverts, Sasuke sighs and take looks back outside, hardly finding any comfort.

Xxxxx

Another hour has passed and Jiraiya stumbled through the door, a large smirk on his face and smelled greatly of alcohol, having a sake bottle tucked under his arm and holding a large bag. Naruto tried to ignore the scent, his nose being more sensitive, he could feel Sasuke's anger rise, Jiraiya seemed to have failed to notice this and belched.

Naruto gave up and looked at Sasuke, knowing that he'd want to kick Jiraiya's arse. "Good news kids, I've thought of a training program for you both...but I'll have to train you separately so you can grow in your own..." Jiraiya smiled at the two.

The two boys looked at each other, confused but excited on getting to learn something new, two things came to their mind. "Umm...Jiraiya, what about Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"And are you even capable on teaching...or even think?" Sasuke asked, standing up.

"She'll be fine by herself for awhile and sure I can...I drank twice as much as I did today awhile ago, and I won against three Jounin..." Jiraiya tells them, walking out the door.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other again and stood up, Sasuke quickly hurried out of the room, Naruto was about to leave, but quickly turned around and leaned over Hinata, kissing her forehead before leaving.

Xxxxx

Naruto and Sasuke were on opposite sides of the town; Jiraiya was using Shadow clones and made sure the two were listening.

(Sasuke and Jiraiya)

Jiraiya stood before Sasuke, holding a few small scrolls in his hand and smirked, he was spinning them around his hand, keeping Sasuke's attention. "Why are me and Naruto being trained separately?" Sasuke asked, very focused on the scrolls, but did wonder what was inside the scrolls.

"Umm...You and Naruto are on different levels of skill...wouldn't you rather learn at the right pace then at Naruto's?" Jiraiya asked, thinking that he's got Sasuke's personality sorted.

Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms, feeling his ego being stroked as Jiraiya chuckled and spun the scrolls around, making him wonder how drunk he actually is since he's able to do that. "So I take it those are Jutsu scrolls..." Sasuke notes, looking at the scrolls and wanting to learn now.

"Yes, we have a Ninjutsu scroll, chakra control, Taijutsu and increasing your stamina. Which would you like to improve?" Jiraiya asks, now juggling the scrolls.

"All of them." Sasuke demanded.

"Can't have them all, you'll probably only focus on a little attention on each of them, not gaining the max of skills gained from reading just one and focusing it to the fullest."

Sasuke sighed in annoyance, rubbing his neck and looked at the scrolls. "Ninjutsu." Sasuke says, making Jiraiya throw a scroll at his and caught it, he looked at it and saw 'Ninjutsu' written on it.

Jiraiya kept juggling the scrolls as he began walking towards the town. "Keep it, read it, learn it, I'm going to keep finding information about Tsunade." Jiraiya informs him. "Once you've learnt all I give, come for another."

Sasuke smirked and opened the scroll, feeling excited on learning Ninjutsu and being left alone to do it. 'One more step to being able to kill my brother.' Sasuke says to himself.

Xxxxx

(Naruto and Jiraiya)

Naruto kept hopping from one foot to the other, worried about Hinata and eager to keep busy, Naruto kept looking at Jiraiya who held a bag full of water balloons. Jiraiya gently placed the bag down and threw Naruto a water balloon; Naruto quickly dived and caught the balloon with his mouth.

Jiraiya laughed as Naruto stood there, confused and dropped the water balloon into his hands. "Nothing like a game attach with an animal boy." Jiraiya chuckled, picking up a water balloon himself.

"...So what the hell am I supposed to learn? Some Water Jutsu?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Well the Jutsu I'm teaching you isn't a Water base Jutsu...but you could mix it into one...but not now." Jiraiya says and the balloon is moving in his palm, almost as if something was trying to escape, the balloon quickly explodes, sending the water in it everywhere. Jiraiya explained the two chakra control of tree walking and water walking, then telling Naruto that the principle is the same, but spinning it around.

Naruto tilted his head, processing what he'd seen. "Can you do that again?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya chuckled and grabbed the water balloon, doing it again and wetting his hand again. "Satisfied?" Jiraiya asked his student.

Naruto nodded, his mind playing it through his head again and again, looking at the balloon and sending chakra into it. "Yeah..." Naruto says.

"Great, now I'll leave this bag here, keep working and focus on fighting, I'll be working." Jiraiya says and explodes in a cloud of smoke.

"...I can picture it...how does it work?" Naruto wonders, continuing to work on the balloon.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was standing near the cliff ledge, getting exhausted as he hasn't returned to the inn since yesterday; he breathed hard and looked around, seeing people having fun in town. Naruto's hand did violent spasms, he tried to ignore it, but it was painful for him, he clenched his fist, but that made him grit his teeth in pain.

He looked across the town and his eyes focused on the other side, spotting Sasuke doing the same thing he is, taking a break and looking at people living their lives. Naruto chuckles and looks back at the bag full of water balloons, he walks over and picks one up, looking back at Sasuke and smirked, playing with the balloon. Naruto's eyes sharpened and he threw the water balloon, making it fly far and fast, Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke and saw the balloon hit Sasuke's head.

Naruto laughed hard as Sasuke collapsed and looked around in surprise, not sure who or what threw a water balloon. Naruto's eyes seemed to readjust to his own surroundings, getting a headache and looked around, he looked back at Sasuke and realised that he got a headshot on Sasuke over several hundred yards away with a water balloon. "...Not bad..." Naruto says and heads back to train some more, going into his mind and replaying what he saw Jiraiya do.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Another day has passed and the sun had just risen, Naruto was standing in the middle of the forest, held tilted to his right and balloon hanging in his limp hands. From afar, it looked as though Naruto was day dreaming or thinking deeply, Naruto made a snorting sound and drool escaped his mouth, close up, you'd realise that he was asleep, somehow remained standing.

Naruto's eyelids moved, showing signs of dreaming and the occasional muscle twitch, from both the cause of the dream and body exhaustion. His hand with the balloon twitched and he dropped, hitting the ground and exploding, making his feet wet and jolting him awake and look around. 'Damn...already morning.' Naruto thought as he yawned.

Naruto walked towards the bag of water balloons and picked one up, body not fully awake yet for Naruto to realise his hand spasm every minute or so. Naruto held the balloon with his right hand and forced the chakra to start spinning it, making it shorter and wider then it was, he was confused to how Jiraiya managed it. Suddenly, Naruto's hand made another spasm, making Naruto shoot chakra all around his hand and squeeze the balloon slightly, but noticed that the balloon went weird.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, seeing that it just did what Jiraiya's balloon did on becoming bumpy before becoming smooth. Naruto's mind quickly started going as fast as he was, going through all possibilities on how or why it did that, slowly coming to a few possibilities and smirking a toothy grin.

Xxxxx

Jiraiya snored as he leaned against his hotel room's door, he coughed a little and scratched himself inappropriately and shifted a little, trying to get comfortable. Naruto stood there, bemused as he saw the pervert sleeping there, feeling a sense of accomplishment and can't wait for the next bit of training.

Naruto pulled out a water balloon and held it above Jiraiya, his hand did some movements and it explodes and lands on Jiraiya's face, waking him up. Jiraiya looked up and saw Naruto standing there, smirking and held a wet hand above him. "Finished." Naruto says.

Jiraiya looked confused and then remembered that he was training Naruto; he sat up and looked at him. "Alright...show me." Jiraiya says and rests his head against the door.

Naruto took out another water balloon, smirking his he held the balloon in his right hand, his chakra flowed through his entire hand, escaping through the centre of his hand and spinning the balloon. The balloon kept spinning with the water inside it; Naruto began tapping his finger tips against it and sending chakra through them, making the balloon starts becoming bumpy. Naruto kept it spinning and becoming bumpier, shaking out of control and quickly exploding and sending the water everywhere.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, finding it interesting that Naruto managed to do it with one hand, only sending chakra to spin the water through his finger tips. Jiraiya laughed and congratulated him; he stood up and informed him that it was the first step of achieving one of the most powerful Jutsus ever made.

"...Cool..." Naruto says, looking at his clothing and noticed it was very dirty. "I need to change my clothes first." Naruto says and opens the door.

"Wait! I have some good news!" Jiraiya yells and Naruto walks into the room, seeing that there are only a few differences then when he last came here. Sake bottles and a few plates scattered around the place, Naruto looked to where Hinata was laying last and stopped in slight shock, seeing her sitting up. Naruto felt happiness and excited that she was awake at long last, he hurried over to her and held onto her quickly, feeling the happiness overflowing him and a slight tear in his eye as he held onto her tightly.

After a couple of minutes, Naruto let go of Hinata and smiled at her, but was soon shocked that Hinata didn't react, he looked at her face and there was nothing but a blank look on her face. "Hinata? Hinata!" Naruto yelled, shaking her lightly in the hopes of getting her attention.

"That's what I was going to tell you, Hinata has woken up, but she's just been sitting there, I've left her food and she seems to eat it when I'm not here." Jiraiya informs him.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and looked back at Hinata, feeling upset about this and took her hand, feeling sad because of this. "Hinata..." Naruto whispered, looking at her with worry.

Jiraiya sighed and tapped Naruto on the shoulder. "Come on, you can look after her after we've done training..." Jiraiya says.

Naruto nodded and looked back at him as he began walking out the door; Naruto quickly turned around and kissed her forehead before leaving. When Naruto closed the door behind him, Hinata sat there for several seconds, emotionless eyes staring at nothing as a single tear left her eyes.

Xxxxx

Naruto and Jiraiya stood at the field that Naruto's been training at, Naruto sighed and kept thinking about Hinata and wanting to be there for her. Jiraiya threw a ball at Naruto, having him catch it with his mouth and taking it out of his mouth, looking at it and back at Jiraiya with a questioning look.

"Now this is similar to the water balloon, but this will be tougher." Jiraiya says and takes out a ball, sending chakra into the ball and causing it to explode.

Naruto tilted his head and started doing what he did before with the water balloon, causing some bumps to form, but it stopped when Naruto took a breath from exhaustion. 'This is on another level...' Naruto says to himself.

Naruto became irritated and kept it going while Jiraiya chuckled. "You keep it going while I go get more information." Jiraiya says and waved back at Naruto who just waved back, focusing as much chakra as he can into it, but failing to pop it.

Xxxxx

Sasuke sat by a tree, looking at the scroll that Jiraiya had given him, nearly mastering whet was in the scroll, he grew annoyed because he thought he knew all this, but he learnt that he hasn't perfected it. His chakra coils were aching, feeling as though he's been through hell, but Sasuke smirked as he knew most of it now, even though all he's learnt was a couple of Jutsus and Jutsu control.

Sasuke stretched a little and got up, he soon heard footsteps heading towards him, looking and saw Jiraiya walking towards him. "Hey there kid, I've decided to give you a new scroll." Jiraiya smirked and showed a scroll.

Sasuke was a little confused. "Didn't you say that I had to learn this all?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, But Naruto's learning a lot faster than you are." Jiraiya chuckled, chucking him a scroll.

Sasuke caught it and looked at it. 'Taijutsu...' Sasuke thought, cursing at the thought of Naruto training faster than he was. "How much faster is he training?" Sasuke asked.

"Compared to you? Five times faster, he's already passed a stage that I found difficult." Jiraiya says.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "And aren't you supposed to be the most skilful ninja from our village?" Sasuke asked.

"...I was dead last compared to my teammates, but I passed and can go head to head with most people, even your brother Itachi would think twice on fighting me." Jiraiya chuckled.

Sasuke felt anger go through him; his chakra grew more angry and violent. 'I've got to train harder!' Sasuke yells to himself and opens the scroll to learn as quickly as he can.

Jiraiya chuckled and wondered away. 'Easy to get that kid to train, even Naruto is easy to train, but that kid is predictable.' Jiraiya chuckled and looked down at the city and knew he'd find the information soon.

Xxxxx

It was late at night and Sasuke was still outside, training hard so he doesn't fall behind. Jiraiya was snoring on one of the beds in the hotel room he's rented, drooling like no tomorrow and smelling of sake. Naruto was resting against a headboard of the bed next to Jiraiya's bed, he leaned against it with Hinata between his legs, holding onto her and resting his head on her shoulders. 'Please come back...' Naruto prayed.

The lights were already off and Naruto was slowly drifting off into his sleep, loving the sensation of holding Hinata, even if she wasn't fully awake. Naruto was asleep, feeling the warmth of Hinata made it easy for him, Hinata just stayed leaning on Naruto, no emotions seemed to show on her face. Another tear seemed to leave her open eyes, but still no emotion showed, her lips moved slightly. "Mother..." Hinata whispered, only saying that one word and nothing else as another tear left her eye.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: I know it's been awhile, please, oh please, review, I have forgotten most of the story and keep liking it. Peace out.<p> 


	39. Broken Body and Tears

Sleepless D: Here's a new chapter for everyone's favourite blond knucklehead who's more knuckle then head, although you can't say he hits in that order. Peace out.

* * *

><p>It has been two days since Naruto held Hinata; he was at his training spot, leaning against a tree with his arms on either side of him, twitching on occasion as the young boy was looking slightly confused. Jiraiya came into the clearing, eating a squid on a stick and Naruto could smell the sake from here, but then again, he could smell him from town.<p>

"Hey, how's it going kid?" Jiraiya asked, seeing one of the balls and kicking the ball towards Naruto and had it bounce off his head and gained an annoyed look from Naruto.

"Alright I suppose...can't feel my arms." Naruto informs Jiraiya, standing up and his arms flopping about.

Jiraiya thought for a second and reached into his pocket and took a small bag out and untied it, pouring a few black pills into his hand and walked over to Naruto. "Open your mouth." Jiraiya tells him, making Naruto look confused and did so. "I know one will wake up your muscles, but two should get you going." Jiraiya says and throws them into Naruto's mouth; Naruto chewed them, after a few seconds, Naruto's muscles tensed and looked around, almost excited and looked at Jiraiya with a smirk.

"Feel great! Feel awesome! Feel ready for anything!" Naruto yelled and jumped high, making Jiraiya looked at Naruto who was just a small speck in the sky, making him wonder how Naruto's got such strong legs.

Naruto landed back on the ground, feeling giddy as Jiraiya chuckled. "They help in waking you up, shouldn't affect your training...other then less stress in your arms at the moment." Jiraiya tells him.

Naruto nodded in excitement, grabbing hold of the ball on the ground and squeezing it, his mind was going a mile a minute, feeling that his joints have been healed. Naruto started spinning the ball with his chakra, tapping it slightly with his finger tips, but Naruto started to feel the pain return and grew agitated. 'Got to blow this bastard up!' Naruto yelled to himself, forcing move chakra through his hand, now making it feel like his arm is about to fall off.

The ball became very bumpy and a sudden exhale sound came, making the ball deflate and Naruto looked at it in confusion, spotting the small hole. "Well...at least those pills helped...but now you just got to find out how to make it explode." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Yeah...but need more power...need it bad, become fighter." Naruto states, making Jiraiya confused that Naruto has taken a step down in his speech pattern.

'Must be the pills I gave him.' Jiraiya thought and made a note to not give them to him too often, Jiraiya then asked Naruto for his right hand and painted a small spiral dot on it and explained that he should concentrate the chakra then force it out blindly and hope it works (Same thing with the talk after he puts a hole in it). "Right, I'm about to go and get more information." Jiraiya says.

Naruto just glared at him and kicked a ball that was near him, aiming for Jiraiya's head, but he turned around and caught it with his teeth like Naruto did. "Strike! Now that's it for a game of catch, go train." Jiraiya tells him.

Naruto sighed and walked towards a tree, his right arm began to spasm in pain again, making Naruto curse and slam his head against the tree to relieve the pain, only doing it a little as a large section of the tree broke. 'Got to train... all I've got left, no Hinata's because she ill...' Naruto thought.

Jiraiya looked back and sighed, wanting to help him, but wanting Naruto to learn and grow himself then be given power like Sasuke. 'Good luck kid.'

Xxxxx

Half a day passes and Naruto was surrounded by several deflated balls, getting slightly annoyed and head butted as many trees as there were balls. "Why can't I break the ball?!" Naruto yelled in frustration, suddenly feeling chakra coarse through his system for some reason, he blinked a few times and looked around in confusion.

After a quick look around, he spots a person in a black cloak, he was confused as he could just see the person's eyes, the person's left eye was a light blue and the right eye was a dark brown. Naruto looked confused, believing that they looked familiar, not noticing he dropped his ball and looked down when he heard it land. He quickly looked up again at where the person was, confused highly that the person vanished completely, no smell that Naruto could tell was there and that worried him.

Naruto bent down and picked up the ball, getting even more confused that his chakra keeps rising, he tried to calm it down, but it kept getting higher. "Use it." A voice said behind him, Naruto spun around to look, but no one was there and he grew nervous, recognising the voice, but not sure if it was real or not.

"Norio?" Naruto called out, but no one replied.

Naruto looked down and grabbed one of the balls and started to concentrate, focusing on the small area of his hand that Jiraiya placed on his hand. He felt the power going through and reaching the location, he opened his eyes and forced the chakra through, and making it spin wildly as he quickly tapped the ball with his fingers. Within a second, the ball became violently unstable and vaporised, sending Naruto backwards, smashing through trees and large rocks like nothing, also uprooting the nearby trees by the force.

Xxxxx

Jiraiya was walking with Sasuke and a little more cooperative Hinata; she just walked along with a blank look, in her own world and Jiraiya making sure she doesn't hurt herself. Jiraiya ignored the glare that Sasuke gave him for interrupting his training, but that changed when an unnatural wind blew against them. They looked forward and were confused as it looked like a small explosion happened in front of them, dust shooting up like a giant mushroom. "Well...that's interesting..." Jiraiya says, looking ahead and seeing something heading towards them at blinding speed, Jiraiya could just tell that it was Naruto and cursed loudly, pushing Sasuke and Hinata away.

Jiraiya was hit but Naruto, making him and Naruto fly backwards, smashing into a few things before they crashed through the railing, falling towards the town. Jiraiya quickly tried to recover, twisting around and managed to land on his feet without hitting too many people as he stumbled.

Jiraiya managed to get a glance of Naruto, seeing hit skim along several stalls until he reach the opposite end of the town, embedding himself into the stone wall of the cliff. Jiraiya sighed and took out his check book, having to pay people for the luckily small amount of damage Naruto caused before he retrieved Naruto.

Xxxxx

About half an hour passes and Jiraiya walked to where Naruto last was, seeing people gather around where Naruto hit, Jiraiya managed to get through, and seeing Naruto's limp legs as the only viewable thing. Jiraiya sighed and grabbed hold of Naruto's feet, pulling hard and ripped Naruto from the wall, taking out a dirty, slightly smoking Naruto who coughed and looked around in discomfort. "...Morning...already?" Naruto wondered.

"...Sure...time to go kid." Jiraiya tells him and drags him away by his collar. "And I take it from that small explosion and your hand; you managed to do the second step."

Naruto blinked a little and looked at his hand, seeing it badly burnt and still smoking. "What the hell happened?" Naruto asked, vaguely remembering what happened, but it slowly began to come back to him. "Oh...yeah...I passed...think I over did it..." Naruto chuckled.

Xxxxx

A few hours had passed and the group were in the town, Jiraiya told Naruto the third step to him before finding Sasuke and Hinata. Sasuke was memorising the scrolls that Jiraiya provided while Naruto recovered, but he kept a balloon with him, sneaking off for a minute and a small explosion comes and unnatural wind. Coming back a few seconds later smoking, washing water over himself and staying close to Hinata, holding onto her when he'd dried up.

Jiraiya was searching for any information of Tsunade from the local gambling areas, finding some information, but Jiraiya grew annoyed with the style and thought it best to go and find her was on a high place. They walked towards the castle, knowing it was one of the best places to look from, but Naruto noticed it was missing, making Sasuke and Jiraiya look confused to see it was right.

They quickened their pace, finding a group of people running for their lives, Jiraiya tried to ask nicely what they were running from, but no one answered because they were too busy running. Sasuke grew annoyed while Naruto carried Hinata onto a nearby wall, Sasuke took a deep breath and grabbed one of the people and slammed them against the wall Naruto was on.

Jiraiya spotted this and quickly pushed Sasuke away, making him even more annoyed as Jiraiya questioned what was going on. "G-Giant monster! It destroyed the castle within seconds! Huge! Horrid snake!" The person yelled, quickly rushing away.

"Snake?" Sasuke says in slight fear and confusion while Naruto said the same thing with a deep growl.

Jiraiya looked a little worried, quickly turning towards the no longer seen castle and rushed towards it, having Sasuke and Naruto carrying Hinata closely behind. "Do you think it's the same snake?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it is." Jiraiya informs them.

After a couple of minutes, they arrived at a destroyed wall where Naruto smelled snakes, getting highly enraged by the scent, but he also smelled a few other people and blood. "We missed what's happened..." Naruto tells them, getting confused that he recognised a few of them.

"Damn..." Jiraiya thought, looking around for any signs of Tsunade, half guessing that she caused the hole in the wall. "We're close on Tsunade's trail." Jiraiya informs them, getting a 'No shit Sherlock' Look from Naruto and Sasuke.

Xxxxx

A few hours have passed and it was night time, making Naruto and Sasuke annoyed that Jiraiya chose the wrong way to search for the first couple of hours. Jiraiya yawned as he spotted a bar, quickly walking in and explaining that these places are good information carriers.

Jiraiya looked at the back and paused when he spotted a blond head, looking slightly surprised by this. "Tsunade?" Jiraiya called out in surprise.

The blond woman looked and replied in slight annoyance and surprise. "Jiraiya?"

"See, best source of information." Jiraiya whispered to the two boys who were helping Hinata not bump into anything.

"Either that...or we're looking for worthless drunks." Sasuke says in annoyance, gaining an angry look from Jiraiya and smirk from Naruto, smelling the sake from Tsunade.

Several minutes pass and the group were sitting with Tsunade and her assistant Shizune, Jiraiya and Tsunade were talking about a curtain familiar snake. Shizune was checking on Hinata and looking back to Tsunade, gaining a look saying 'Shut up!', Naruto stayed by Hinata's side while Sasuke looked back and forth between the two.

"So will she be alright?" Naruto asked Shizune, sounding sad and worried.

"Well...she should be okay...if Tsunade has the time, she'd be fully recovered within an hour at most...but I'm worried on how she'll react." Shizune informs him, finding it sweet that Naruto was worried about her and holding onto her hand.

"...Anyway...why did you come looking for me?" Tsunade asked, about to sip from her cup of sake.

"So why have you come looking for me?" Tsunade asked, taking a sip from her sake.

Jiraiya looked at her, feeling slightly worried about her reaction. "The thing is...you've chosen to become the Fifth Hokage." Jiraiya informs her, making her and Shizune look shocked, Shizune looked at Tsunade in worry who glared at her to keep quiet.

"So what Orochimaru said was right, so he killed the old man." Tsunade says in slight boredom and drinks her sake.

"Wait, Orochimaru is the one that killed the Hokage?" Sasuke asked, wondering how powerful that man was, remembering fighting him and giving him the curse mark.

Naruto growled automatically, making Tsunade look at the two boys and the girl. "Who are these brats?" Tsunade asked, making Naruto growl even more, not caring on being mocked, but angered by her calling Hinata a brat.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga." Jiraiya introduced them. "Well...Hinata will need your help sometime soon."

Tsunade looked slightly confused, looking at the blond. 'This is the Nine Tails? I thought he was last...' She thought.

"So, what's your answer?" Jiraiya asked, now drinking his sake.

Tsunade looked down, deep in thought and looked at Jiraiya. "I decline." She tells them, making them all look surprised by her response. "I'll fix the little girl, and then I want you all out of my hair." Tsunade tells them.

"So we came all this way for this bitch to decline? This was a waste of time." Sasuke says, leaning against his chair.

"Why did you decline?" Naruto asked, confused slightly, thinking that she should be honoured to be given the title, wanting to become Hokage one day in honour of the old man.

Tsunade began listing the things bad with being the Hokage, the risks of giving their life for the village, the most talented dying a needless death for their dreams and all of them being fools for living their dreams. This angered Naruto for disrespecting all those that fell for their dreams; even Jiraiya was bothered by it while Sasuke was annoyed because his dream is to kill his brother, and she's saying it's for fools to have dreams.

Naruto felt something snap in his head, the table was thrown into the air, surprising everyone there as Naruto's hand was already wrapped around Tsunade's throat. The people and Naruto's group looked in shock and quickly grabbed him, trying to rip him off her. "Don't disrespect the fallen...at least they lived for their dream! What can you say that you'd died for when you die!?" Naruto asked as rage filled his voice and his eyes glowing a little red yet looking pale at the same time.

Tsunade was surprised by Naruto's speed, she felt anger and raised her arm and was about to backhand Naruto, Jiraiya cursed and jumped out of the way while Sasuke tried to pull him away. Tsunade hit Naruto and the two were sent crashing through tables and the front door, making a large amount of damage which made Jiraiya sweat a little as people looked in shock.

Tsunade coughed a little, standing up and walking towards the exit that Naruto and Sasuke went through, cracking her knuckles as Shizune looking scared and worried, holding onto Hinata to protect her, but not sure on what. "...I remember those hits...still hurts thinking about it." Jiraiya says and quickly walks outside after paying for the damage.

Tsunade stood near the door, glaring at Naruto who was standing in front of the door and Sasuke coughed hard, being more of a cushion to Naruto and glared at him. "Tell me brat, why are you getting so angry with what I say?" Tsunade asked, clenching her fist.

"People that die with no dream die of misery! People that die with and for their dreams die happy! Never dishonour the dead that lived for their dream! I live for a dream! And I won't let anyone speak bad about the man that let me stay in his village!" Naruto yelled. "He made me want to be Hokage! So I will live his dream as best as I can!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade's eyes widened in slight shock and looked down as she remembered those she loved having the same dream, Naruto growled and vanished, reappearing and smashing his fist in the side of her face. Tsunade felt her neck crack and pushed away by the force, gaining a surprised look as she quickly stabbed her foot into the ground, stopping herself from the force. 'Brat! I shouldn't even be getting hit by a pipsqueak like him!' Tsunade yelled to herself.

Naruto growled again as Jiraiya and Shizune looked surprised that Naruto managed to hit Tsunade, knowing that she's one of the hardest to hit because she's trained to avoid getting hit. Naruto raised his hand and began feeling the Kyuubi's chakra going through him, Naruto raised his right hand and started forming what he's been training with, but only managing to make an unstable one. Tsunade's eyes widened in slight shock and Naruto vanished, she cursed and pushed chakra through her body to become faster, spotting Naruto as he stopped near Tsunade.

Tsunade quickly dodged the attack, narrowly dodging his attack and grabbed his ankle, she quickly pulled it and spun around, making him and the sphere smash against a building. This caused a large dent in the wall and a spiral scarring on the wall from Naruto's attack, Naruto slid down the wall and stayed on the ground for a few seconds. "...Ow..." Naruto says, sounding muffled.

"Jiraiya! Why the hell are you teaching this brat the Rasengan!?" Tsunade yelled, looking at her former teammate in anger.

Jiraiya chuckled as Shizune checked over Naruto, wanting to make sure he's alright. "Well...I have taken these kids under my wing." Jiraiya chuckled.

Tsunade sighed in annoyance. "You've never should be allowed to have students that build their dreams on fantasy-" Tsunade began, but screamed in pain as something bit her ankle, she looked down and spotted Naruto, looking pissed off and drew blood by his bite. "BRAT!" Tsunade yelled, ripping her ankle out of Naruto's mouth and raised her foot in anger, quickly smashing her foot on Naruto's head and caused a small crater on the ground.

Jiraiya sweated a little. "Well...I'm still not sure it you caused more damage to the floor then you did Naruto." Jiraiya chuckled, looking at Naruto who growled a little before passing out.

Xxxxx

Under an hour has passed and Naruto shot awake, looking around to see that they were in a hotel, wondering why he was hear and felt a pain in his head. "What the hell happened?" Naruto wondered.

"You got your head smashed by that lady, from what I can tell...it's shocking on her strength." A voice came from behind him; he looked and saw Sasuke sitting next to Hinata on a different bed.

"...Oh yeah...crazy old lady." Naruto says, standing up and looking outside for several minutes until the door to the room opened, having Jiraiya, Tsunade and a worried looking Shizune walk in.

"Ah Naruto...you sure as hell don't stay down long." Jiraiya laughed. "Tsunade is...a little sorry for cracking your head...but Tsunade has made a small bet with you when she found out I'm teaching you the Rasengan." Jiraiya tells him and quickly walks over to him and tells him the bet (Same as the normal one).

"...Okay...don't care about money." Naruto says, taking out his frog wallet which was stuffed with money notes, he looks at Tsunade's necklace and looked confused. "I've seen that before..." Naruto points at it.

Jiraiya looked and chuckled. "Well obviously...those are what I like to call extra large Milk Duds." Jiraiya says and Tsunade smashed her high heel into his face and made him cry in pain.

"I'm just here to mend the girl and now you can pay for the drinks." Tsunade says, walking towards Hinata with her hands glowing green and placing them on Hinata's head, slowly working on repairing whatever was wrong with Hinata.

After a few minutes, Hinata's body twitched slightly, making Naruto and Sasuke look in slight surprise and moved closer. Tsunade closed her eyes, concentrating her chakra to help get Hinata as best as she could, noticing that she's sealed herself in her own mind from some trauma. Hinata's eyes widened in shock and quickly curled up into a ball and let out a streak of horror and trauma, tears flowed down her face.

Naruto looked shocked as Tsunade moved her hands away in slight shock by this outburst, Naruto quickly took Hinata and held her, not sure what else to do while Sasuke looked slightly worried. Tsunade sighed, checking on Hinata as best as she could, but couldn't get much from her because of Naruto. "She'll be fine...she'll just be crying for awhile." Tsunade says and begins walking towards the door. "Shizune, make sure she'll be alright." Tsunade tells her assistant.

"I'll go and pay for the drinks!" Jiraiya yells, nose bleeding slightly.

Naruto held onto Hinata who clings to Naruto as if it depended on her life, tears soaking into Naruto's shirt and she wailed into his chest. "Shhh...It's alright...I'm here for you Hinata..." Naruto says to her with care in his voice, holding onto her with care and ignoring the nails digging into his skin.

Sasuke looked at her, remembering that look when he witnessed his family's death, he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, feeling a slight sadness and confusion because of it. "Mum!" Hinata cried out loud, holding onto Naruto tighter, making it harder for him to breathe and made the others look confused.

"I'm guessing she wants her." Shizune says, looking slightly concerned and stayed close.

Naruto looked confused, actually not remembering Hinata mentioning her ever; he looked at Sasuke who just shrugged, also thinking the same. "It's okay Hinata..." Naruto says, kissing her forehead, gaining a stiffened cry and held onto Naruto even more, making Naruto feel more sorry for her and held onto her so she felt safe.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Hope you enjoyed it, sorry if its slow or boring, but I've been tired throughout the time I made this, please review. Peace out.<p> 


	40. Hinata's sweet and dark past

Sleepless D: Sorry for the slow update, I've been busy, please enjoy and please review, I ask this a lot, but how hard is it?

* * *

><p>It was morning now, Naruto was sleeping against the headboard, Hinata was sleeping against his chest, the occasional tear coming from her eye, Shizune had fallen asleep sitting up on the edge of the bed. Sasuke was awake, looking out the window and looked back at the others, sighing as he relaxed a little, wondering when they'll wake up since he was curious to why Hinata acted that way.<p>

Naruto shifted a little, his eyes opened and looked around, he took a breath to wake himself up a little, he became confused as it seemed rather lovely, he looked down and saw that it was Hinata. '...That's...wonderful." Naruto thought, enjoying the feeling of Hinata being on him. "...Hinata..." Naruto whispered.

Hinata opened her eyes, slightly in shock and scared, she quickly getting of Naruto and fell off the bed, quickly dragging herself to the nearest corner, hyperventilating and looked around in fear. Shizune woke up by this, looking to see Hinata panicking, Sasuke and Naruto were quick to react, getting close to Hinata in the hope that they'll calm her down. "Hinata! Hinata! It's me! Naruto! You're safe!" Naruto yelled, placing his hands on her shoulders to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

Hinata looked at him tears in her eyes, Naruto saw that she began to calm down and hugged her. "Naruto...my mother..." Hinata cried, making Naruto look confused, as well as the others, Shizune examined her as best as she could, seeing that she was alright while Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's the matter Hinata? Why do you keep saying 'mother'?" Naruto asked, not sure why Hinata kept saying it.

"I saw m-my mother..." Hinata whispered, her voice shaking in shock.

"What? When?" Naruto asked, trying to recall any woman they met that looked like Hinata.

"I-In t-that ruin...s-she was t-that woman..." Hinata cried, making Shizune and Sasuke look confused while Naruto seemed less confused, but still confused.

"What's this about a ruin?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm...we went into a ruin right after we left the village; it was right below the place I use to live, found some woman in a cloak in there before it collapsed...that's what caused Hinata to act like she was." Naruto informed them, looking back at Hinata.

"...So the woman is Hinata's mother?" Shizune asked, gaining a whimper from Hinata.

"...I guess so." Naruto says, shrugging slightly.

"F-Father...he said she'd died..." Hinata cried.

"...Then are you sure it wasn't someone that looked like her?" Sasuke asked.

"No...I know it was her..." Hinata tells them, Naruto picked up Hinata, moving over to the bed and placed her there, but she didn't let go of him.

"So why would your father tell you that?" Shizune asked, confused why someone would tell their daughter that.

"I d-don't know..." Hinata began, remembering her childhood of when her mother was alive

_flashback_

Hinata sat at the table within the Hyuga manor, having their lunch with Hiashi, a beautiful woman who was feeding a small baby, Hinata smiled as she watched her mother fuss over her little sister, making sure she ate all her food. "That's it Hanabi, eat it all up." Her mother smiled, gaining a small smile from her father.

"Mummy...can we go to the park to see the flowers again?" Hinata asked, looking down and played with her fingers.

"Of course Hinata, we'll go." Her mother smiled sweetly. "And maybe we'll get a small treat for you later." She says and looks at Hiashi. "Care to join us my dear?"

"I'm sorry Levia; I have to go through some council meetings all day." Hiashi informs her with a sad tone, or sad compared to his normal voice.

"Okay dear, I understand." Hinata's mother Levia says, holding onto his hand and squeezed it, making Hiashi smile.

Xxxxx

Hinata skipped down the flower path, loving the smell of flowers and her surroundings, she looked back and smiled at her mother who followed behind her, holding Hanabi and showed her the scenery. "Isn't it beautiful?" She asked to no one in particular, but just talking to Hanabi so she'll recognise her voice.

Hinata smiled as she looked at her mother, wondering if there was a better mother, she smiled and looked around, seeing other families wonder around the park. "Mummy...why does daddy not go out?" Hinata asked, stopping and looking at Levia.

Levia sighed, but smiled as she held Hanabi with one hand and let her other hand out for Hinata who took it quickly. "Well...daddy's has to look out for the entire family, it's a hard job, but he loves us and wants to be with us." Levia informs her daughter and looks down to her. "Next week, we're going to see grandma, from the small town outside the city, okay Hinata?" Levia smiled, gaining an excited look from Hinata and nodded. "Hopefully your father will be coming with us, if not, and then he'll come later."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hinata smiled as she held onto her mother's hand, looking sad that her father wasn't coming with them. "I'm sorry, I need to go through a few more meetings, I'll come as soon as I can." Hiashi tells his wife, he walked over to her, holding onto Levia and kissed her lightly, gaining a smirk from Levia.

"That was embarrassing for you." Levia smiled, marking Hiashi represses a smirk as he looked to see the few members of the Hyuga clan that were going to escort his family.

Hinata held onto her mother's hand and looked at everyone, not sure why they always need escorts, hardly remembering a time when she's not seen a member of her family outside the compound. "Just stay safe." Hiashi tells them, gaining a nod from Levia who held onto Hinata's hand and carried Hanabi as they walked towards a carriage.

"How long will it be to grandma?" Hinata asked, looking back and waving goodbye to her father.

"We'll be there tomorrow; I know of this wonderful hotel that I use to spend most of my holidays in when I was your age." Levia smiled sweetly, making Hinata smile as well when they entered the carriage.

"I'll come as soon as I'm free!" Hiashi called, gaining a smile and wave from Levia.

Xxxxx

A few hours have passed and Hinata looked out the window, it was getting dark and a lovely looking building was ahead of them on the stone path. Hinata yawned and looked to see two of her relatives walking alongside the carriage, knowing there were two others on the other side. She smiled and waved at the nearest Hyuga, he wore normal Shinobi uniform and flak jacket, he just smiled a little and waved back. "Stay focused Ko." The Hyuga in front of him says, gaining a nod from Ko.

"Come here Hinata; don't bother the other members of the clan." Levia chuckled, gaining a smile from Hinata who sat on the other side, becoming a little bored from the long journey.

A few minutes have passed and the carriage had finally stopped, the door opened and Levia stepped out, carrying the sleeping Hanabi and Hinata followed quickly, excited about her stay at the inn. "Come Lady Levia, we're going to have to put the young ones to bed soon." Ko says while bowing with respect, Levia bowed as well, never liking to have people treat her so well, the group began walking to the main entrance, Hinata looking around, finding the place pretty.

A boy walked out from behind a tree, catching Hinata's attention, the boy was around ten years old, having messy brown hair, loose brown clothes, she caught him smirking at her. Hinata was confused and looked at her mother who was having small talk with a Hyuga; she looked back to the boy, but he was nowhere to be seen, she was confused but shrugged it off.

A minute passes and they were all in the hotel, walking pass the dining hall where it was very noises, full of people enjoying themselves. Hinata felt weird, never seeing so many people having fun, enjoying the company of others, it was strange for her, she looked around, feeling eyes on her and felt scared. She looked around and spotted a small group of people sitting in the corner, the reason they stood out was that a boy was there, the same boy that was outside. He was with two other people, one a man in a black cloak that hid his features, but she could see yellow eyes under the hood. The second was about the same age as the boy, give or take, Hinata found it difficult to tell if the person was a boy or girl, since the person looked slightly feminine, but seemed masculine as well with a shaven head. The child was playing with a knife, spinning it around their hand and stabbing the table, it became wobbly and turned into liquid, it quickly went to their hand and absorbed into their hand.

Hinata was highly confused, she turned to her mother to ask about it, but Levia took hold of Hinata's hand. "Come Hinata, it's late and we'll have a small dinner before we go to bed." Her mother says, making Hinata look confused, but she nodded, thinking she'll ask later.

"Yes mummy..." Hinata whispered, walking with her as they walked to the back of the room, having their rooms at the back.

Xxxxx

A couple of hours have passed, Hinata saw sleeping well in her bed, being in one of the nicest rooms available, Levia was sleeping on the larger beds, laying next to the sleeping baby Hanabi. Noise came from the door, waking up Levia, she sat up in her night gown, looking tired and got up and wondered to the door. A sudden explosion happened, shaking the hotel and making her panic, she looked to see Hinata bolt awake and Hanabi crying, the door swung open and a Hyuga member stood there. "Lady Levia! The hotel is under attack! We're not sure who is attacking, but we have to make sure you're safety is met!" He yelled.

"No...We have to stop anyone from getting hurt...help the people escape and try and stop the attacker!" Levia tells them, looking back at her children and moves over to them. "Hinata...I want you to be a brave girl and stay with Hanabi...just stay in this room and don't make a sound and hide..." Levia tells her, gaining a scared nod from the child.

Hinata picked up Hanabi, trying to keep her quiet and quickly went to the darkest corner she could find in the room while her mother and the Hyuga rushed out the room. A couple of minutes pass and pain screams and horror came, making Hinata cry and pray to god that her mother is fine, kneeling in the corner, holding onto her baby sister in slight fear as she heard fighting going outside. A minute passes of yelling and screaming, making Hinata's blood race through her body, wanting to do something.

Just then, she jumped in fear as someone was thrown through the wooden door. Hanabi cried as Hinata had tear in her eyes as well, scared by not knowing who was attacking, someone walked through the broken entrance. "Pathetic, I thought the Hyuga clan would've grown in strength, but it seems that you've become weak." The person says and his voice dark and almost boastful, looking around and saw Hinata and her baby sister.

He walked towards the downed person that was smashed through the door, breathing hard and tried to get up, having Hinata recognise the man as one of her family members. The other man however placed his foot on the wounded Hyuga's forehead, making the Hyuga look scared. "W-Who are you?" He asked, wanting to know who their attacker was.

"I have many names, but I like to be known as Pride." The attacker informs him, violently putting his foot down and caused the Hyuga to twist his head and snap his neck. "And now...to get rid of the trash of the Hyuga clan." The man says, walking towards the girls and making them scared, tears running down her face.

The man had long, tidy black hair which was tied at the back; he wore old fashioned armour with black clothes under it, but what scared her most were his eyes, he had Hyuga eyes. He walked towards them, she saw and felt dark chakra in his hands, readying an attack which scared her.

"Lucian!" A voice roared, making Hinata and she looked to see another man at the door. "I told you no unnecessary deaths!" He yelled.

"They fought; you even killed one or two of them." The man called Lucian says.

"They are children!" The man yelled, pointing at the girls. "Now come, we have what we want! Now move!" He yelled, walking out the door.

"Of course lord, why would I possibly want to defy a member of the four? It's not like I'm a god or anything...wait a minute..." Lucian says, sounding slightly bemused, he then looked at Hinata and her baby sister Hanabi. "Pathetic, you are weaker than your ancestors." He says. "You will die alone." He claims and walks away.

Hinata cried, holding onto her crying sister as well, they kept crying for several minutes until someone stumbled into the room, making Hinata jump again, wanting it all to stop. "Lady Hinata!" The person called, rushing over to her.

She looked to see her guardian Ko, crying even more. "I want my mummy!" She cried, making Ko look nervous and sad.

"She's...she's gone away somewhere, we'll find her...come Lady Hinata." Ko says, taking Hanabi from her arms and helped Hinata up, carrying the both of them. "Lady Hinata, I want you to close your eyes for a few minutes, okay?" Ko asks her, gaining a sad nod from Hinata who did as he'd asked.

Hinata felt them moving, she felt sick since she smelt the metal smell of blood and Ko's footsteps coming with a splash, making her scared to open her eyes. After a minute, she felt the wind blow against her skin, feeling slightly more relaxed that the smell of blood left, she peeked a look and felt sick that she saw a severed hand at the front door.

Ko placed Hinata and Hanabi on their carriage, he was breathing hard and leaned against the carriage, he held onto his side, some blood coming from under his hand. Ko slid down to the ground, holding onto his wound and took out a small med kit, trying to bandage his wound and wait until help comes since he was too weak to travel and the horses were killed. Hinata cried as she held onto the now calm Hanabi, scared by what she saw and heard, wondering who that man was that killer a family member of hers, but soon exhaustion took her and fell asleep.

Xxxxx

"What happened!? Where's Levia! Where are my daughters!?" A voice yelled, waking Hinata up, she blinked a little and looked outside to see Ko and her father; she weakly got up, and walked towards the exit.

"Sorry Lord Hiashi, I searched as best as I could...but everyone but your wife is accountable, your daughters are safe...in the carriage." Ko says, breathing hard still and pointed at the carriage, showing Hinata at the entrance.

Hiashi hurried over to her and picked her up, holding her and looked inside the carriage and spotted Hanabi and went in to get her, carrying her outside. "It's alright..." Hiashi says, looking around with his Byakugan and looked around, not finding his wife.

"Lord Hiashi! There are no other survivors...and we can't find any signs of Lady Levia or where the possible attackers went..." One of the Hyuga guards that escorted Hiashi says, confirming Ko's information.

Hiashi cursed, looking around, anger and sorrow going through him as he wanted to know where his wife is, wanting to know who dared attack and kill his clan. Hinata shifted in fear, wanting to be someplace safe. "I want mummy..." Hinata whimpers, Hiashi sighs and held Hinata and Hanabi closer.

"We'll find her..." Hiashi whispers, looking around for any sign.

_End flashback_

Since then, Hiashi has been cold, quiet and hardly showed emotions, it took Hinata years to find out that it wasn't because he was a cruel man, it was because he was hurting inside. He still used whatever power he had to find her to this day, but no one had found a single piece of evidence where she was, let alone alive. Hinata felt helpless, weak and wondered where her mother was for years, mostly the reason she felt weak and believed it, that night was the first time she felt weak and was told it from that man, the man with Hyuga eyes.

Hinata told them as much as she could, having made them confused, mostly Naruto when she described the three people, one who had yellow eyes. 'Norio? No...it can't...but then again...' Naruto thought, going through the story Hinata went through.

"I believed m-my mother was k-killed...but t-then she w-was there..." Hinata tells them, tears in her eyes, but Naruto tried to comfort her by hugging her, helping her slightly.

'I'm glad that I learnt this...its lovely.' Naruto thought, smiling as she held onto him and blushed slightly. "Maybe she was taken against her will...maybe she's just managed to escape." Naruto tells her, trying to think of ways to calm her down.

"...Then why didn't she come with you when you found her in the ruins?" Shizune asked, gaining a glare from Naruto.

"...Maybe she was forced to stay, if she's alright, we'll help her." Naruto says, kissing the side of Hinata's head and making her stiffen and blush hard and stopped crying.

"...Lucian? Not a very common name...you sure he had Hyuga eyes?" Sasuke asked, sounding slightly confused and gained the attention of Hinata.

"Yes..." Hinata says, finding it hard to speak because she's still blushing from Naruto kissing her head.

"...I recall reading about my family history in my father's study, we fought against your clan a couple of times and a name kept popping up, Lucian Hyuga, known to have killed our clan head...this was many years before the Leaf formed..." Sasuke tells them.

"...And this has to do with...what?" Naruto asked, knowing that would've happened over a hundred years ago.

Sasuke glared at him. "I thought it would be a point of interest." Sasuke says, gaining a small smirk from Shizune.

"N-Naruto..." Hinata whispered, gaining his attention. "W-Why did y-you kiss m-my head?" Hinata asked, blushing hard still.

Naruto thought for a few seconds. "I'm not sure actually...I just want to..." Naruto says, making Shizune giggled slightly by his response. "I guess because I like you...I read that's what you do to people you really like." Naruto tells her, making her very red.

Sasuke glared at him, finding it stupid that he doesn't know what to do and got up to leave, slamming the door. 'Dumbass, doesn't even know what to do..." Sasuke thought as he wondered away.

"Well...I best find out where Tsunade is." Shizune smiled, looking at the two and walked towards the door, but she was confused to why Sasuke asked like that, but she figured that was his natural behaviour, she left the room, leaving an embarrassed Hinata and a curious Naruto who was in thought.

'How did it come from worrying about Hinata to me being alone with her?' Naruto wondered, looking down at Hinata's red face. "You look cute there." Naruto informs her, making her blush even more.

Hinata looked up at Naruto, seeing Naruto's smile and blue eyes, she leaned forward and her lips met Naruto's lips, making him slightly surprised, but he was enjoying this sensation more than anything. They stayed like that for several seconds, their lips moving against each others, getting excited about this feeling and held each other, wanting to deepen the kiss.

They broke the kiss, wanting to continue but they hardly had any air left in their lungs, Naruto smirked a toothy grin and pressed his lips against Hinata's again. Naruto picked Hinata up and carried her over to the bed, placing her on it and hovered above her, kissing her and making her moan. Hinata opened her lips lightly and this made Naruto slide his tongue into her mouth, making her moan even more and enjoying each other's taste.

They had to break the kiss again, needing to breathe again; Naruto chuckled as he saw a bridge of saliva between their mouths. Hinata smiled at Naruto and they kissed again, holding each other as they tasted each other once again. 'I'm kissing Naruto...' Hinata thought, blushing as she enjoyed the sensation of his lips, wanting to stay like that forever.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Sorry if it's a little confusing, I'm being weird lately and I hope you enjoyed it at least. Peace out.<p> 


	41. The Three Sannin

Sleepless D: Sorry for being late, I have been really busy, and I have something to ask of you, I am wondering if there are any who want to read filler arcs like the Land of Tea Arc with the race and all of that with the other Naruto Arcs. It's up to you, do you want to see how Naruto would react to the filler Arcs since he's feral and fast as fuck, also the same for the Naruto movies. Peace out.

* * *

><p>It has been close to a week since Tsunade made a wager with Jiraiya that Naruto couldn't achieve the final stage of the Rasengan. Naruto was in a slight wasteland area with ruined trees, Hinata was there as well, trying to help him with his chakra control and she was helping him a lot, but he still couldn't handle it. Naruto did however nearly manage to do it, but he only managed to make a deeper spiral into a tree that got half way into the tree. Hinata and Naruto spent most of their time training, but they went back to the hotel to snuggle up for the night.<p>

Sasuke however hasn't been seen since Hinata told them about her mother; they believed that he's been training like a madman since Itachi wanted Naruto and wanted to be stronger then both him and Naruto. Tsunade became quieter and Shizune seemed to become more agitated, Naruto and Hinata didn't think this was odd since they hardly knew them and didn't know how they acted normally.

It was the night before Naruto had to master the Rasengan, his muscles were hurting, and his blood and chakra coils were burning. 'I think I can do this...' Naruto thought, feeling his finger wanting to fall off, he started forming a very weak Rasengan, Naruto felt his chakra fail and he dropped to his knees and fell flat on his face.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata yelled, having been resting nearby and watching Naruto, he was very exhausted and Hinata helped him up, making sure he was alright. "Are you alright?" Hinata asked.

"I like monkeys..." Naruto says groggily, gaining a small laugh from Hinata while he smelled the air. "You smell pretty...I want you with me forever..." Naruto smiles, not really paying attention to what he said since he was too tired.

"I'll take you back to rest...we'll try and finish it before Tsunade's wager." Hinata says, unsure why Naruto took the wager.

"Thank you pretty girl...I would kiss you...but I'm seeing an angel...she's wonderful..." Naruto smirked, making Hinata blush as she realised that Naruto was too exhausted to know who she was.

Xxxxx

In the woods near the town, Sasuke stood in the middle of a ruined area, smoke rising from the ground and several cuts around his body. He coughed hard and leaned against a burning tree; he looked around and saw that all the wild life near him fled to escape getting harmed. 'Damn it...not good enough...' Sasuke thought, feeling pain all over his body, mostly coming from his Curse Mark.

He was confused on why that was acting up so much, he held onto it and limped towards the town, knowing that he needed to rest, even though he wanted to train harder. He looked up at the sky and knew that it was well past midnight; he coughed again and wondered if he'd make it to the hotel they're staying at or if he'd pass out before then.

Sasuke coughed hard again and his legs gave out, falling to his knees and tried to stay conscious, but he just cursed and dragged himself to a tree and leaned against it, knowing that he'd have to rest before he could move again. He closed his eyes and chose to rest for a couple of hours before moving again, drifting off and feeling less pain now.

Xxxxx

At the hotel, Naruto was sleeping deeply while Hinata sat next to him with a small smile; Tsunade had examined him and believed that he won't wake up until night-time tomorrow. Shizune was standing at the end of the bed quietly, looking anxious at Tsunade; Hinata didn't really pay attention to the two as they talked. But when she heard Shizune yell. "-Lady Tsunade! Why won't you say anything!?" She yelled.

Hinata just looked at the two older women in confusion. 'What's going on?' Hinata wondered, seeing Tsunade raise her hand towards Hinata.

"If...you say you're going..." Shizune began once again.

"...What will you do?" Tsunade asked, her voice sounding emotionless and places her hand on Hinata's cheek, making her confused but feel suddenly sleepy.

"...If you go...I will stop you...even if it costs me my life!" Shizune yelled, but suddenly seeing Hinata fall onto Naruto and was confused as she gained a sudden glare from Tsunade

"Shizune...Who do you think you're talking to..." Tsunade says and walks past her and made Shizune fall to her knees and collapse before she passed out.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hinata felt warm and comfortable, feeling something warm press against her lips and felt it move, it felt wonderful and she opened her eyes to see Naruto kissing her in her sleep. She felt embarrassed, but it felt wonderful, she moved her lips against his, feeling him smirk against her lips as she smiled as well. Naruto moved away from her, making Hinata feel slightly sad by his action, but seeing Naruto's face replaced the sadness with joy as she saw Naruto's smile that made her excited.

"Did you sleep well Hinata?" Naruto smiled, looking outside to see that it was early in the morning.

"Yes..." Hinata replied, but soon wondered when she fell asleep; she sat up and looked around and saw Shizune on the ground and was confused by this. "W-Why is Shizune-Chan on the ground?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked and shrugged. "Don't know...maybe she likes sleeping on the ground...ah how I miss sleeping on the ground, feels more natural to me." Naruto says, getting back pain from sleeping on an uneven surface.

Hinata got up and wondered over to Shizune and shook her lightly. "Miss Shizune..." She called lightly, slowly rousing her; Shizune opened her eyes and saw Hinata, soon getting confused by what happened and also saw Naruto. Her eyes widened and she shot up, nearly knocking Hinata to the ground, Naruto was fast enough to make sure Hinata didn't hurt herself and looked at Shizune in confusion.

"Watch it! You nearly hit Hinata!" Naruto yelled, glaring at Shizune.

"Where's Lady Tsunade!?" Shizune yelled, looking around for any hope that she came to her senses and came back.

"The older lady? I haven't seen her...when was I suppose to have that Jutsu down?" Naruto asked, scratching his messy hair.

"Today...Naruto-kun." Hinata replied, gaining a nod from Naruto.

"That's right...I'll just have to wing it." Naruto simply says and seeing Shizune quickly and shakily gets onto her feet and rushed towards the window to open it.

"Stay here!" She yelled, opening it and Naruto got a nasty whiff of sweat, blood and alcohol and seeing a kunai narrowly miss Shizune's head.

"...Jiraiya must have a hangover..." Naruto states, smelling Jiraiya through the odour, but wondered where the blood came from and wondered if he got a woman that liked to stab people that flirted with her.

Hinata and Shizune were started by this and quickly looked to see a very exhausted looking Jiraiya being held up by a muddy, bloody Sasuke. "I found this guy talking about being slipped a Mickey or something." Sasuke says, lugging the old man and getting annoyed as he wanted to rest.

Naruto wandered over to the window and looked at Jiraiya and Sasuke. "Holy crap, I've crapped better looking things then you two put together..." Naruto states, gaining a glare from the two.

Xxx

A few minutes pass and Jiraiya explained that Tsunade had drugged him, having Sasuke find him dragging himself to the hotel and helped him since Jiraiya looked urgent. Naruto looked slightly annoyed by Jiraiya for falling into a trap like that while Shizune tried to help him, Sasuke glared at Naruto while Hinata made sure that Sasuke's cuts were patched up.

Naruto yawned and smelled a familiar scent, not sure why and looked around, getting an angered feeling in the deepest part of his subconscious. **'Snakes...' **It growled.

Jiraiya looked at Shizune after downing a glass of water with something in it to help clear his system. "Now Shizune...you better explain what Tsunade is planning on doing with Orochimaru." Jiraiya said with dead seriousness.

Shizune looked upset and stood up. "I'll tell you as we move; we've got to get to Lady Tsunade before it's too late!" Shizune says in an anxious voice, seeing Tonton the pig came out of their room and the group looked ready, all wanting to go and find out what's going on.

Xxxxx

Kabuto was rushing through the streets, feeling anxious and slightly worried by who he saw, seeing that Jiraiya was there as well as Team 7, Orochimaru may be excited that Sasuke was here, but if Jiraiya was here, it wouldn't be easy. Kabuto leapt over a large house and landed on a chimney, he took a breath and thought that they should've brought backup, but it was too late for that.

He thought for a few seconds and kind of wished that Orochimaru hadn't killed the help, he would've at least brought a few seconds against Jiraiya, or a minute or so against one of Team 7. He jumped high and landed on the castle walls, looking around and seeing the area that his master and Tsunade were going to meet. He paused for a few seconds as his mind was working on something, he sighed as he did a few hand signs. "Best get this plan supported should it not go to plan." Kabuto says.

Xxxxx

The group were rushing towards the castle, or better yet, what little there is of it, since a giant snake crushed it to pieces. "So Orochimaru is playing that kind of card..." Jiraiya says, sounding a little nervous to what Tsunade would do since he knows how badly Tsunade was hurt by them.

Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto were also shocked by what Shizune told them, Naruto a little disgusted that Orochimaru would play with the dead like that. Hinata a little shocked that Orochimaru would play like that with someone's feelings like that, Sasuke was a little shocked and nervous at what Orochimaru was capable of, yet a part of him was impressed.

"If that woman agrees to that...I. Will. Kill. Her..." Naruto says darkly, his voice dark and feeling rage for the woman that may agree to the man that killed his favoured old man and messing with the dead.

"Well Naruto...You're darker than usual..." Jiraiya states, looking slightly shocked that the simple, hard headed Shinobi.

"So? That Orochimaru guy makes my blood boil and no one messes with the dead!" Naruto yelled, running faster and rushing ahead of the group, making them surprised and tried to follow quickly, but Naruto was going too fast for them.

Xxxxx

A few minutes have passed and Naruto landed in a crater, he sniffed the air and growled, smelling snakes and Tsunade, he could tell that they were here only a few moments ago. He sniffed the air and quickly followed the scent, wondering if Tsunade refused Orochimaru's offer, hoping that she did and was going slower than usual to make sure he didn't go the wrong way.

Xxxxx

A long distance away, Tsunade was on the ground, breathing hard while Kabuto was stumbling around on the ground, finding it nearly impossible to use his limbs right. Tsunade coughed as she began to heal what Kabuto did to her, Orochimaru chuckled as he watched the two fight each other, wondering who would win.

Kabuto has now managed to find out how his body worked and quickly pulled out a kunai and charged towards Tsunade, making her shocked. A sudden blur came and Kabuto was sent back with tremendous force, skidding across the ground and smashed through a rock and came to a complete stop as his body smoked slightly. He coughed hard and sat up, feeling pain in his face and held onto it, feeling a warm liquid and realised he was bleeding. 'Seems like...my nose is...broken...' Kabuto thought, feeling his nose pointing in an odd direction.

Kabuto cringed in pain and snapped it back into place, quickly healing his nose and repairing blood vessels, he then looked at what hit him and realised that one of his lenses were shattered. He looked down and saw a large piece of his destroyed lens there, he picked it up and placed his pocket and looked toward the area that he was sent flying. He was surprised when he saw that an angry looking Naruto stood there, wondering where he came from and the group he should be with was. "I smell snakes...I fucking hate snakes..." Naruto says, his teeth showing and seeming to turn sharper than before.

"Well...Naruto, it's been awhile, still fast as ever I see..." Kabuto says, sounding slightly nervous since he was going to find it hard to attack him.

"...Kabuto?" Naruto asked in confusion, just remembering him from the Chunin exams, smelling snakes coming from him and wondering what was going on. "Weren't you a Leaf ninja?" Naruto asked.

"Very observant Naruto." Kabuto chuckled, getting up and glared at Naruto. "I'm from the Sound village; I was a spy and was assigned to the Hidden Leaf village, now I'm afraid that I'm going to have to kill you." Kabuto says, smiling slightly as he took a step forward, but suddenly a small explosion happened next to him, making him look and get his face smashed by something.

Kabuto was sent flying once again and only managed to land of his feet near Orochimaru, he looks to see Jiraiya and his group there. Orochimaru chuckled and smirked when he saw Sasuke there; he licked his lips and took a step forward, but remembered Tsunade and Jiraiya and frowned. "Well then...I see my prize is within my reach, yet I doubt that I could get it...especially since my two former teammates are here..." Orochimaru states, looking at the group and saw Hinata as well, growing curious to why Team 7 was here and looked around, but saw no Kakashi.

Naruto growled and took a few steps towards the two. "Naruto! I didn't ask for your help!" Tsunade yelled and look at the others. "And why are you here!?" She yelled, getting up and started towards Orochimaru and Kabuto, but Naruto got in her way and glared at her. "Move!"

"No way lady!" Naruto yelled, but Tsunade backhanded him and charged forward, Naruto quickly recovered and rushed to get in front of Tsunade and stopped her again.

"Why are you getting in my way you brat!?" Tsunade yelled, grabbing him by his collar.

"Because I want to kill these bastards for what they did to my home! My village!" Naruto yelled, showing his teeth.

"You have no chance against Orochimaru!" Tsunade yelled.

Orochimaru and Kabuto looked at each other and wondered if those two knew the danger they were in, Jiraiya and the group were also wondering the same thing. "I don't give a fuck! He's mine!" Naruto yelled and vanished, everyone's eyes widened and Orochimaru felt a blunt force hit his chest, sending him sliding backwards and seeing Naruto near the place he was standing.

"Well Naruto...I see that you're as fast as ever." Orochimaru commented and coughed a little, Naruto vanished once again and Orochimaru quickly jumped back and sent his foot flying to his left and made the ground next to him explode. The ground smoked a little and Naruto rolled out of the smoke, coughing a little and glared at Orochimaru. "You really are simple; I have fought opponents faster than you." Orochimaru claimed, surprising Naruto slightly and wondered if he was bluffing and got lucky.

Naruto quickly got up, but he suddenly felt someone hit his back, feeling a large amount of pain, he stumbled forward and looked back to see Kabuto standing there with his hands glowing blue. Naruto tried to stand up, but he cringed in pain and looked at his back as best as he could, but he could only see some of it and saw blood. "Shit..." Naruto said, getting up and his knees shaking.

"Naruto-Kun! Are you alright!?" Hinata yelled, seeing Naruto get wounded and slowed down and watched in shock.

Kabuto chuckled and held his hands in front of him, glowing once again as his hands were covered in blood; he heard footsteps and looked to see a very pissed of Tsunade who hasn't noticed the blood yet. Jiraiya and his group also charged towards him and Orochimaru, Kabuto quickly spun around and flicked the still wet blood of Naruto at Tsunade, splashing across her body and making her stop in shock.

Tsunade shook in fear, her eyes were wide and her breaths were shaky and Kabuto smirked, he quickly punched Tsunade and sent her flying towards Jiraiya's group. Jiraiya only managed to dodge Tsunade, Sasuke was hit by the flying Tsunade and Shizune quickly grabbed Tsunade and placed her on the ground, looking nervous as she saw Tsunade in shock and carefully wiped the blood away. Sasuke and Hinata were still confused and shocked that Kabuto was on Orochimaru's side and attacking them.

Naruto clenched his teeth as he felt a large amount of pain in his back, he wondered what happened since it felt like he was slashed by a sword twice. 'What the fuck happened to me?' Naruto wondered, only managing to stand up, but his legs kept shaking, knowing that his back was wounded and slowly healing, but he wasn't sure how long it would be until his body functioned normally.

Kabuto smiled and looked at his opponents, already sending one into shock, nearly disabling Naruto and only sustaining a few bad blows from Tsunade, a broken nose from Naruto and less chakra. 'Now then...Both Sasuke and Hinata will be no problem, Tsunade's assistant could prove troublesome and I'm not sure how I'd be able to fight Jiraiya...' Kabuto thought, his hands glowed a sharper blue around his eyes, looking at the Genin and deciding who to attack and smirked as he chose who to disable next.

Orochimaru chuckled as he saw Jiraiya struggle to keep focused. "It seems like Tsunade planned to use Jiraiya as one of the sacrifices, this should be interesting." Orochimaru says while chuckling a little as Kabuto looked at the group.

"Really? Hmm...I may have an advantage here..." Kabuto says, smirking a little and charged forward, hands still glowing blue and rushed pass Sasuke, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune, making them look in shock as he charged towards Hinata. Hinata look scared and quickly and awkwardly get into her stance, but Kabuto was going faster then she could, quickly getting pass her defences and swung his chakra hand towards her.

* * *

><p>IMPORTNANT!<p>

Sleepless D: Well now, this should get interesting, and to all my fans out there, I still wish to know if I should include the filler arcs from Naruto, like the Land of Tea Arc with Ibiki's little brother, the Land of Rice Paddies and so on. This I leave to you whether I should have those...or maybe even make up some of my own...how much fun it will be with a feral Naruto and some random story that I've done...who knows, it's up to you. Oh, and I am also wondering if I should have any separate story with the feral Naruto, aka Wild Naruto and the movie based stories with my changes, what changes?...I have no idea, I just make it up as I go along, maybe Haku goes to the land of snow as well or something, or maybe some weird characters in that Stone of Gelel...and now I'm just droning on now, so it's up to you, please review your view or message me, your choice. Peace out.


	42. Fight for Survival and Rasengan!

Sleepless D: By the reviews I go, I take it as a no, so maybe a summary of what happened while Naruto does vital stuff during the story that I would find a little relevant later on. A friend of mine advised it so it'll still be new stuff and a small summary of what happened that would be slightly relevant later on. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Kabuto had his hands glowing blue, acting as a chakra scalpel, launching it towards Hinata who was trying to avoid it, but the attack was too fast. Kabuto hit the girl's chest, making her fly back, hitting the ground; she coughed hard, spitting out blood and bleeding from her chest. Kabuto chuckled and walked towards Hinata, looking at her bleed and try to breathe. "You're very lucky; you started to develop at such an early age, acted like padding from severing anything important."<p>

Hinata coughed, vision going blurry, Naruto yelled out her name and tried to run to her, but fell to his knees, coughing up blood while his comrades were shocked by Kabuto's attack. Jiraiya and Sasuke charged towards Kabuto, the Medical ninjas saw this and quickly got in a stance, dodging Sasuke's first attack and kicked his side, making him fly several feet away. Jiraiya took a swing, but still having bad coordination and missed, Kabuto swung his fist towards him, Jiraiya only managed to create Needle Jizo, covering parts of his body and Kabuto just stopped hitting him.

Kabuto started spinning the other way and stuck his foot out, hitting Jiraiya's uncovered legs and having the elderly man fall to the ground. Kabuto smirked, but something moved at the corner of his eye, looking to see Sasuke quickly doing hand signs, Sasuke's cheeks puffed up and Sasuke had a displeased look on his face, but started doing a few more hand signs. 'Fire Style: Flame Bullet!' Sasuke thought and sprayed out oil, but it ignited and a very large fire ball came out, expanding greatly and heading towards Kabuto and Jiraiya quickly rolled out of the way.

Kabuto quickly dodged and started heading towards Sasuke, wanting to eliminate him so he and Orochimaru can quickly take him once they're done with this. But soon, small flaming objects came from the large fire ball, making Kabuto pause and dodge the objects and they hit the ground he was on. Kabuto looked down and was that they were needles and was confused, but a shadow came above him, he looked and his eyes widened in shock as Shizune was causing it, holding a scalpel as a weapon.

Kabuto dodged Shizune attack; he slid backwards and looked at his opponents. "Well...I may have the advantage here...but they still outnumber me." Kabuto says aloud, looking at Orochimaru, wanting some assistance.

Orochimaru lifts his foot and stabs it into the ground, burying his foot in the ground and after a few seconds, the ground explodes near Sasuke and a foot smashes into his face. Sasuke spun in the air and managed to land on his feet, shocking both Shizune and Jiraiya, Sasuke coughed up a little blood and his knees were shaking. Kabuto chuckled as Orochimaru's foot sunk back into the ground again and Shizune quickly took the time to run over to Hinata, taking her away to try and heal her and make sure she was alright.

Jiraiya was on his feet, coughing slightly as he watched Shizune stop near him and placed Hinata on the ground, quickly checking over her, making sure she wasn't in a life threatening condition. 'Thank Kami...' She thought and looked over to Sasuke and saw him fall to his knees. "Oh no...Master Jiraiya! Please cover me, I need to make sure Sasuke is alright." Shizune tells him and gains a nod from him.

"Alright Shizune...I'll try and cover you all." Jiraiya tells her and takes a deep breath.

They both moved, Shizune towards Sasuke, Jiraiya towards Kabuto. They were aiming towards their targets, but someone rushed passed Jiraiya, he looked at the person and saw Naruto charging fast towards Kabuto. He was surprised and Kabuto quickly dodged Naruto, surprised that Naruto could move, but he then noticed Naruto had red eyes with slits instead of pupils. 'The Nine Tails is coming out.' He thought and looked at Naruto's back, seeing his wounds heal quickly, but Naruto remained slumped.

Kabuto thought of the situation now, becoming more challenging since it was getting more risky for him to fight. Kabuto rushed towards Orochimaru, knowing that he's going to need help. Jiraiya tried to capture Kabuto, but he was still suffering from Tsunade's poison, missing Kabuto and cursed, he looked at Naruto for help but realised that he was still healing himself.

Kabuto stood next to Orochimaru, smiling darkly as Orochimaru ripped his bandages off with his teeth and showed markings on his arm. Kabuto bit his thumb and brushed his thumb across the mark and did a few hand signs. Jiraiya quickly did the same and slammed his hand on the floor at the same time as Kabuto. "Summoning Jutsu!" They both yelled, a large explosion of smoke.

Several seconds passed and the cloud cleared and Orochimaru and Kabuto were on top of two large snakes, Jiraiya stood there and two, very small toads stood there. "Wow! I've been summoned...Umm...are there any snacks?" One of the toads asked, sounding innocent.

"Shut up Gamatatsu!" The other one said.

"No need to be like that Gamakichi, I'm just hungry." Gamatatsu says in a sad voice.

"What!? Where's your father!?" Jiraiya yelled in shock, wanting the big guy since he was against Orochimaru.

Naruto looked and growled. "I really hate snakes..." He says and bites his thumb. "And no one ever hurts Hinata and gets away with it!" Naruto yells and slams his hand on the ground, causing a large explosion, the smoke cleared and a huge toad, easily towering over buildings and trees. it has an aquamarine skin tone and yellow eyes with grey markings around them and two distinct, circular markings on its shoulders. It also carries two huge katanas on its back.

Jiraiya was surprised that Naruto managed to summon one of the big toads, Shizune and the other two Genin also being in shock. Orochimaru and Kabuto were surprised by this as the snakes moved cautiously. "It seems that this boy has gotten better..." Orochimaru says and looks angered.

"We still have the advantage Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto says and eats a soldier pill.

"I'll take Jiraiya; I leave the rest to you!" Orochimaru yelled, the giant snakes launching themselves at the giant toad and Naruto.

Jiraiya cursed loudly and jumped away from the area, wanting to keep the wounded out of the field of battle. The snake that Kabuto was on launched at the toad, but the toad jumped away, grabbing its katanas, being followed by the snake. Kabuto landed on the ground, his hands glowing blue and smirked as the snake left a trail of smoke behind.

Orochimaru and his snake launched towards Jiraiya, but the snake suddenly stopped, the ground turning black and into a swamp. The snake sunk into the swamp while Jiraiya landed on the snake's head, Orochimaru being a little bemused that Jiraiya couldn't fully stop the snake since it moved with difficulty in the swamp. "You're pathetic; I think I'll finish you off quickly." Orochimaru smirked.

At the base of the ground, Kabuto was fighting against Shizune, both trying to best the other with their medical Ninjutsu. Shizune quickly did a few hand signs, exhaling a cloud of poison smoke, Kabuto was surprised by this as the smoke covered him. Shizune stood there, wondering if she managed to get him, but suddenly felt her legs collapse and realised someone was grabbing her ankles. 'Shit!' She thought as Kabuto came out of the ground, still holding her ankles and had a smirk.

"Pathetic..." Kabuto says and pulls hard, making her hit the ground and laid there, coughing slightly as she felt pain in her breasts and suddenly felt Kabuto hitting and kicking her.

Kabuto continued this for a few seconds until Shizune went unconscious, beaten badly and Kabuto chuckled as he looked around, seeing Tsunade and Hinata close to each other. He began walking toward them, his hands glowing blue and sharp, wondering if he should kill Hinata or use her for his experiments. Kabuto's eyes widened and quickly jumped backwards, narrowly missing an attack, looking and became surprised to see Sasuke. "Hey, I may not care for the old woman, but Hinata is my teammate, and no one hurts her." Sasuke tells him, clenching his fists.

"Now Sasuke, don't do anything stupid, you can be stronger than me if you join Orochimaru, you know we can give you strength, you know what the Curse Mark did." Kabuto smirked; pushing his glasses back up, making sure they were on the bridge of his nose.

Xxx

At the scene where the snake was attacking the toad, currently being evenly matched, Naruto remained on the toad's head, waiting to be fully healed since Kabuto damaged his nerves. The snake launched itself at the toad, but the toad flipped backwards, surprising Naruto and lost his footing and fell to the ground. Naruto landed on his feet and smoke covered the surrounding area, looking around with his fox like eyes and a dark shadow came from above and he looked to see the giant snake coming straight at him.

Naruto glared darkly at it and raised his hands towards it, the snake smashed its head into the ground where Naruto was and stopped moving. The smoke cleared and the snake was held in position by Naruto, his nails and teeth sharpening as his feet stuck to the ground by chakra. "You're fucking dead!" Naruto roared, looking at the toad he summoned and it jumped towards the snake.

The toad grabbed both of its handles of its swords and pulled them out, quickly slicing at the snake and severed its body in several areas, blood covering the area and Naruto. The snake's body started spasms and blood spraying from its body, covering Naruto and the land with its blood. Naruto smirked and licked his lips, enjoying the metallic smell of the snake's blood and jumped onto one of its severed body and looked around.

Naruto saw Kabuto and Sasuke in a defensive stance in front of Tsunade and Hinata, even though they were a few hundred yards away, his vision was greatly improved and he could actually see Kabuto's lips moving. Naruto growled and stepped off the body, as soon as his feet touched the ground; he vanished and caused the area around him to explode.

Xxx

Kabuto chuckled and took a quick glance at Tsunade and Hinata, Sasuke's eyes were blanks, deep in thought and blinked as Kabuto was sent flying and Naruto appeared, skidding across the ground near where Kabuto was. Naruto vanished once again, Sasuke realised this and quickly activated his Sharingan and watched on.

Kabuto kept bouncing off the ground at high speeds; he quickly twisted himself and stabbed his feet and hands into the ground, trying to stop the speed he was going. His finger nails and some of his toe nails were practically nearly ripped off his fingers and toes as he was slowing down. Naruto reappeared behind him, spinning his leg around and hitting the back of Kabuto, sending him flying once again, hitting the ground and bouncing off it.

Sasuke saw this and cursed as he quickly did a few hand signs and took a deep breath. 'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!' Sasuke says to himself and blasts his Jutsu towards the flying Kabuto, seeing him quickly try and recover, the flames hit him and the ball explodes, sending flames everywhere and smoke covering the area.

Several seconds pass and Naruto dropped down from the sky and his outfit was covered in soot, slightly smoking and glared at Sasuke. "Hey! Watch where you shoot! I got my arse burned cause of that!" Naruto yelled, flipping Sasuke off.

"N-Naruto..." Hinata whispered, sitting up and holding her wound on her chest, cringing in pain.

Naruto looked and his eyes were slowly going blue, the ground behind Naruto explodes and Kabuto shot up and moved his arms from above his head, downwards and blood sprayed out. Kabuto chuckled as he took a couple of steps backwards, holding two curved kunai, covered in blood, he held them above his head and charged. Naruto spun round and grabbed both his forearms, clenching his teeth in pain as blood leaked from his back. "You're dead!" Naruto yelled, squeezing his hands and snapping both of Kabuto's forearms.

Kabuto screamed in pain and fell to his knees, Naruto let go of Kabuto's arms and stabbed his left clawed hand into Kabuto's shoulder, making his scream more. Hinata and Tsunade were shocked by what Naruto was doing, Sasuke also surprised and wondered where Naruto's power came from. Tsunade was beginning to get her thoughts together, realising that Naruto is turning more psychotic and was now worrying about him.

Naruto raised his right hand and a small, blue ball forming, soon becoming large and spinning at a great speed, making Kabuto looked at Naruto and in slight fear of the sphere. Naruto kept the ball spin and started tapping it with his fingers, making it spin faster and faster. Heroared as he slammed the sphere into Kabuto's face. "Rasengan!" He roared, soon letting go and part of Kabuto's head explodes and he goes flying backwards, spinning greatly and crashing through different boulders and crashed into a giant one.

Naruto breathed hard, coughing slightly as he smirked at the sight of Kabuto, bleeding greatly and remained on the ground, unmoving and Naruto's eyes began to turn blue. Sasuke stared in shock at what Naruto just did, eliminating Kabuto like that, Hinata was shocked and scared at what Naruto just did. Tsunade was in complete shock for two reasons, first for managing to perform the Rasengan, and second, he just killed Kabuto in such a brutal manner. Shizune coughed a little, slowly coming back to the conscious world, but feeling a large amount of pain.

Xxx

Jiraiya and Orochimaru stopped fighting at the moment, looking at what Naruto just did, Jiraiya slightly proud at Naruto mastering the Rasengan. Orochimaru on the other hand was confused, seeing the Technique that Naruto did and thought it was familiar, soon looking at Kabuto and then chuckled. "Pathetic, to have fallen for such a Technique, but it is powerful." Orochimaru says, licking his lips and Jiraiya nodded, laughing slightly as he looked at Orochimaru.

Xxx

Naruto smirked as he looked at his hand, twitching slightly and Naruto looked back, seeing his companions' reactions, but Hinata's reaction got him the most. Her eyes were filled with fear, then he looked back at Kabuto and realised why she was scared, Naruto coughed a little and looked slightly worried, smiling a little to Hinata, showing he was back to normal.

Sasuke felt rage going through his mind, wondering if that Jutsu was more powerful than his Chidori, he bit his lip and drew blood, wanting to fight against Naruto. Naruto began walking towards them, but he stopped, now having a confused look on his face as he sniffed the air and looked down.

The ground in front of him explodes, making him cover his face with his arms, a hand glowing blue shot out of the dust and Naruto's eyes widened and took a step back. Naruto took a quick swipe with his sharp nails at the smoke, bringing blood out with his nails as the arm paused slightly and went more to the right. It hit Naruto's chest, slicing through it and kept getting deeper, soon having the hand explode from his back and blood sprayed out.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and blood poured out of his chest, Naruto coughed up a large amount of blood. The smoke cleared and Kabuto stood out of the hole, his face having bloody, claw marks across him, hatred in his eyes, also having bloodshot eyes. He smirked darkly as blood sprayed on his face and stuck his hand in deeper. "I will kill you Naruto!" Kabuto yelled in rage.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Hope you enjoy this, what will happen, how did Kabuto survive? Is Naruto on his last legs? Is he dying? Fuck knows, hope it gets you interested, and keep reviewing, oh, and Dragon Age fans out there, I have a Naruto crossover on my page, please read and review. Peace out.<p> 


	43. Near Death and Saved by a Reaper

Sleepless D: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, keep reading. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood there, blood leaking from the wound caused by Kabuto, feeling absolute pain and feeling Kabuto's arm move. He began to remove his arm from Naruto's chest, but he grabbed Kabuto's arm with his left hand, slowly raising his right hand weakly and a Rasengan began to form. "I'll...kill you..." Naruto says and launched it at Kabuto, before it connected, it shrunk and stopped, making Kabuto sigh in slight relief.<p>

"Pathetic-" Kabuto chuckled, but Naruto cut him off by smashing his head into Kabuto's face, making Kabuto fall backwards, arm coming out of Naruto's chest and yelled in pain as he held onto his face.

Naruto stumbled backwards, holding his chest as blood now gushed out of his chest, the world became blurry and felt a cold hand on his shoulder before everything went black. 'What's happening?' Naruto wondered.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed, ignoring her pain filled chest and began moving towards Naruto, ignoring Kabuto as he began rolling away to get out of any more harm.

Tsunade also got up and began rushing towards Naruto as well, the two quickly getting to him and Tsunade began to try and close and heal Naruto's wound. Sasuke just stood there, shocked by what happened and looked at the person Naruto killed before, seeing the dissembled remains of Kabuto, becoming confused. He thought for a second and remembered a forbidden Jutsu that reanimated dead bodies, mostly used by Medical Ninjas and could change the body's appearance.

Kabuto got up, looking around in pain and showed a broken nose with his bloody claw scars, becoming more angered that he's been pushed hard. He breathed hard and glared at the three people, wondering if he can keep this up and began to think of a way to defeat them all.

Sasuke took a deep breath and charged towards the wounded Kabuto, quickly doing hand signs while Kabuto quickly started to fight Sasuke. Tsunade was worrying greatly, blood still flowing from his wound while Hinata cried in fear and upset by seeing Naruto's breathing slower and bleeding started to slow down, and she didn't think that was a good thing.

Xxx

The world was black, Naruto looked around, seeing nothing and felt water on his back, almost like he was lying in a lake. 'Where am I?' He wondered, seeing nothing but heard footsteps, trying to look and seeing someone holding a flaming torch, blinding him and looked to see himself, only having white eyes and sharp teeth. 'The Last...' Naruto thought, recognising it from his one encounter in his mind when he fought Gaara.

"Weak...you are weak...you're disgracing our breed...what little there is of it." He says, looking down on him, circling around Naruto as he walked through the water. "And you're dying; I don't particularly want to die before I get to taste that pure girl's skin." He says with a smirk, referring to Hinata and Naruto knew it.

Naruto tried to get up to kill him, but his body was too weak and felt pain in his chest, trying to look and only managing to see a small amount of blood spurt from his chest. 'Shit...' He thought and looked back at the commonly referred Wild Naruto.

"Even the Fox is laughing at you!" He yelled, soon having red eyes from above them and a toothy mouth appear.

"**Listen Mortal! I don't wish to die any more then you do! Now shut it before I kill you before he dies!"** Kyuubi roared, deafening everyone within the darkness.

Wild Naruto chuckled as he circled Naruto, soon stopping in confusion and soon had an enraged look on his face and threw the torch into the water and grabbed Naruto. A cold and pain filled grip soon followed and everything turned to darkness once again, but he knew something was happening since it felt like a tug of war. "Let go! He's my body!" Wild Naruto roared.

"_Relax...I'm not here to take him."_ A new voice came, making Naruto's heart stop for a second, sounding familiar, yet cold and dead.

"I know your fucking kind! You're here for the body and he's mine!" Wild Naruto roared, hearing something tearing and Naruto was getting confused.

"Listen mate, he's breaking a lot of rules doing this." A new voice came, this one sounding more human than all the others. "And trust me, Kami will be pissed and right now, they're trying to interrupt us, so work things out!" He yelled.

"_Listen...I'm here to push Naruto's soul back into his body, because he's practically dead...actually, he's really dead and I'm the only one that can bring him back."_ The deathly voice says.

Wild Naruto chuckled, gripping harder. "And what about me and the beanie baby?" He asked, gaining a growl from the Kyuubi.

"_You're part of Naruto and you'll go back as well...as much as I dislike the thought, but it has to be so...I never thought this would happen."_ The deathly voice says and Naruto could tell the person was looking at him.

"Okay...but aren't you a Reaper?" Wild Naruto asked. "Why would someone that takes souls save one?"

"_I could tell you, but why tell you something that you won't understand?"_ The deathly person chuckles, seeming lighter now.

"They're about to break through!" The human voice yelled, moving and a tearing sound came, a rearing that didn't seem natural.

"You will not take him!" The deathly voice yells, having rage that could scare the devil himself.

Flames explode, showing a large, open stone room and the cell of the Kyuubi. The flames grew and Naruto looked around, seeing the people, even though it was blinding, seeing Wild Naruto looking around, on the other side of Naruto, a man in a black cloak was standing there. Naruto saw his face and his heart stopped, seeing a deathly pale and skinny man, almost like he starved to death in a windowless cell, seeing dark eyes with yellow in the middle."N-Norio..." Naruto whispered, failing to notice anything else around him.

A late teenage boy looked around, having dark brown hair and odd coloured eyes, one brown and the other blue, Wild Naruto looked at him in confusion as he recognised him from somewhere. Around the flames, several people stood there, wearing cloaks, normal clothes and some were naked as a newborn baby. "Now then Norio! You know the rules!" One of them yelled. "None of us can help the dead, now drop the flames...or we will seal you from ever entering a world, to spend your life within the land of dead...and you know what that's like." He says, about to walk through the flames, but a kunai was thrown at him and stabbed him in the shoulder, making him stumble back and look at the brown haired teen.

"I don't care if I piss you guys off, no one threatens my master!" He yelled, pulling out another kunai.

"**Now it gets interesting, a mortal fighting against a portion of Reapers...even I would think about that, but then again, I would fight first, ask questions later." **The Kyuubi laughed, looking at the sight before him.

The group called Reapers ignored the Fox like it was just like any other fox and looked at the teenager. "You seem familiar...last survivor of a nation long forgotten, one of the most original clan...Time Manipulation...although I'm surprised you managed to get here." One of the people says, making the teenager surprised that they knew about him.

"Boy, you're done, leave now and regroup with the others, my time here is nearly finished." Norio says, about to gain an argument from the teenager, but a sudden look from Norio stopped him.

"Shit!" He yells and starts doing hand signs and the area around him explodes, him vanishing and the Reapers staring in slight surprise.

Norio quickly did a few hand signs himself. "Naruto! Don't let this happen again! I'm giving you my life to live your destiny!" He yells, soon the Reapers running and floating through the flames to stop him.

Norio soon stabbed his right hand into Naruto's chest, causing the world around them to explode and the world seemed to become nothing. 'Norio...I don't want you to go...you're my only family...' Naruto's thought seemed to echo the darkness.

"Don't worry about him...actually, you should, he'll be lost forever...but you know he was dead before, so why complain." Wild Naruto's voice was heard, the world becoming brighter and Naruto soon saw two bright orbs in front of him, soon becoming more clearer and he saw the sky, clouds moving slowly, a blond haired woman was seen, he looked and saw that it was Tsunade. Naruto was confused as she was crying, he looked around more and saw Hinata, seeing a pained look of loss in her eyes.

"Poor girl, everyone thinks you're dead, even though you former master saved you." Wild Naruto chuckled.

Naruto was hurting, not just from the healing hole in his chest, but from seeing Hinata having a look of loss in her eyes. He raised his hand, the two orbs shifting as well, Tsunade and Hinata looking in shock, he saw his hand in the orbs and everything became more brighter and Naruto's vision blurred and was coming back to focus. He was now back in the real world and saw Tsunade and Hinata there, his throat hurt and tears ran down his cheek, being both blood and sorrow in his eyes. "Don't...cry...my guardian...angel...should...never cry..." Naruto says with a croaky voice, spitting up a little blood as he sat up, shocking the two women even more.

Naruto's eyes became unfocused as he grabbed Hinata's shoulders, making her scared and the tears still flowed from her eyes. "N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata called in fear.

"Don't cry...someone...so pure...should...never...cry." Naruto says, kissing Hinata's forehead before he collapsed unconscious as he was suffering from blood lose, but his wounds were healing faster.

Xxx

Several dozen yards away, Kabuto saw Naruto get back up and stopped in shock, knowing that he should've been killed by that. Stopping however was the worst mistake he could make, a large fireball hit the side of his arm, burning away the sleeve and his glove, causing the metal on it to burn into his hand.

He yelled in pain and rolled away, quickly activating his Jutsu and his body started to heal rapidly, quickly stabbing his fingernails into the melted plate on the back of his hand and ripped it off. This caused blood to spray before it closed rapidly, leaving a scar on the back of his left hand. He wiped away the blood on his face as the wounds closed, but they didn't heal properly as he had a claw like scar on his face.

He looked around and saw that everything was getting worse and his body started to give out, he looked at Sasuke and knew he was getting out of breath as well. He looked back at Naruto as saw Tsunade take something from her neck and gave it to Naruto's unconscious form. "Damn it...Lord Orochimaru! I could use any assistance now!" He yelled, soon seeing his master jump from a snake and fall towards the ground, Jiraiya soon following but Orochimaru's tongue caused hi, to slam into the ground as he began to charge towards Naruto, Hinata and Tsunade. 'Wait, I thought he wanted Sasuke...' Kabuto thought.

Tsunade saw this and pushes Hinata away with her surprising strength and got in front of Naruto, not noticing him move and saw Orochimaru have his Grass sword come from his mouth. The blade stabbed into Tsunade's chest, but it didn't go in as deep as it should've, an object smashed into Orochimaru's lower face, soon feeling grip. His eyes focused and realised someone stopped his by moving a hand in his was and looked in shock as Naruto stood there.

Naruto had his face looking down, soon raising his head and his eyes were white with his pupils, he opened his mouth and his teeth were sharp. 'This seems oddly familiar.' Orochimaru thought, soon feeling Naruto's nails pierce his skin.

Orochimaru tried to pull back, but Naruto kept his grip, soon smashing his fist into Orochimaru's face and caused him to fly back. Tsunade collapsed, chocking on blood as Orochimaru stabbed through her airway, but looked at Naruto and remained in complete shock that he was able to move. 'Got to...heal myself.' She thought and started healing herself, but was finding it hard to focus chakra.

Naruto looked back at Tsunade with his white eyes, this caused Tsunade to stop entirely, her face reflected horror and fear. She chocked a little more and her body stopped shacking, the diamond shape on her forehead vanishes and markings started going around her face. She charged forward, chopping at Naruto's neck and made him fly several feet away, crashing into the ground and tried to get up again.

Everyone who was conscious stood there in shock, wondering why Tsunade did that to Naruto, Hinata was worrying now, knowing that Naruto shouldn't have been standing then and shouldn't now. She activated her Byakugan and soon saw Naruto's appearance, becoming shocked to see Wild Naruto again, Naruto stood there, limping towards Tsunade with an infuriated look on his face. 'No...' Hinata thought, not wanting him to be hurt even more and got up, ignoring the pain that her body was in and started running towards Naruto.

Jiraiya and Shizune started coming back to the real world, seeing Tsunade there with her Jutsu markings and Hinata rushing towards a limping Naruto. Sasuke stopped looking at them and pulled out a kunai, quickly charging towards Kabuto, making the medical ninja focus back on the fight and quickly threw a few needles at Sasuke.

Hinata was by Naruto's side and grabbed him by wrapping her arms around him. "Naruto-kun...stop it...I don't want you to get hurt anymore...please..." Hinata whispered, crying as she thought she lost him, but now he was risking that again.

Naruto stopped and looked at her, being slightly shorted then him, his rage slowing down and his eyes softening, soon wrapping his hands around Hinata and passing out. Hinata held onto him and was breathing in relief, as she lowered him onto the ground while Tsunade sighed in slight relief that Naruto was down and hoped he'll remain that way.

Tsunade looked at Orochimaru as he got up and licked away the blood from his face, seeing Tsunade's Jutsu and wondered what it was. Tsunade wiped the blood from her face and wiped it onto her hand, Kabuto saw this and quickly threw a smoke bomb into the ground and quickly rushed to Orochimaru to wipe his blood on his arm while Jiraiya bit his thumb. "Summoning Jutsu!" They all yelled, causing three large explosions and their main Summons were there.

Hinata was in fear and carried Naruto away while Shizune grabbed Sasuke from the smoke and ran as well, knowing that it was getting too hot for them all.

Xxxxxxxxxx

(Same thing like the Manga)

It was the next day, Naruto was sitting on his bed, feeling pain in his chest and wondered what was going to happen now, hearing Tsunade accepted being the Hokage and he had a new necklace. Hinata was sleeping in the same bed as him, having taken care of him and he woke to find her holding him which made him smile.

"Norio...what happened to you...are you gone or are you still there..." Naruto whispered, looking at his chest and saw the scar that Kabuto caused.

He looked at another bed and saw Sasuke there, knowing that he would be arrogant for awhile since he was winning against Kabuto and he was nearly killed by him. A tear rolled down his cheek since he didn't know if that was real or not, and if it was, the man that cared and trained him just saved him and gave his own life for him. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata says in a tired voice, noticing he was sitting up.

'I will not let that happen again...I will train harder and never come that close to death.' Naruto promised and looked at Hinata with a smile before laying next to her and smiled, wanting to get stronger so he can never hurt anyone like seeing Hinata hurt like that.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Hope you enjoyed it, keep reviewing and enjoy it. Peace out.<p> 


	44. Hunter for the Misty Wave

Sleepless D: Here we are people, life comes and goes and Naruto has been given a second chance in life because of his master and father like figure Norio and a strangely normal teen. Please review. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Naruto's group were leaving for the Leaf village, glad that the fight with Orochimaru is over and Naruto needed some help with walking and Hinata was letting him lean on her. They were on the road and Naruto had a strange run in with two strange guys that wanted Tsunade to owe a debt that was paid for. They were within the woods and heard rustling within the bushes nearby, a cat ran out in a rushed out, but soon a snake shot out and quickly wrapped around the cat.<p>

Naruto felt an anger pulse through him and quickly threw a shuriken at the snake, killing it and releasing the cat, it looked at the people and Naruto stood away from Hinata and bent down. He looked at the cat as it turned its head towards Naruto and tilted its head, it hurried over to Naruto and jumped onto his shoulder and purred.

Naruto smirked and rubbed under its chin. "Hey little guy." Naruto smirks and looks at the cat, being a male, having a tiger pattern and strangely enough, a sleeveless jacket that fits a cat, seemingly having a smirk. Naruto sniffed and growled as it smelled of snakes, but he remembered that it was being attacked by a snake and relaxed a little. "Want to come home with me?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, that could be someone's cat." Shizune says, holding Tonton.

"Well...this little guy doesn't have a collar, smells like it's been in the wilds for years and I don't think its owners are anywhere nearby since the nearest village is half a day's journey from here." Hinata says and scratches behind the cat's ear.

Tsunade looked slightly confused as it was managing to keep its balance as Naruto stood up and wondered if it was a normal cat, or it was a special breed of animal able to use chakra. Naruto began walking with Hinata and were stroking the cat, Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked with them while the three adults shrugged and began walking.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Over a day has passed and Naruto woke up within his bed, tired and sat up rubbing his chest, feeling the large scar on his chest and looked down. He sighed and got up, seeing the cat he named Tiger for his pattern and surprising strength, Naruto had a loose tooth because the cat saw a moth and tried to catch it and hit Naruto.

They arrived yesterday night and he knew Tsunade assisted everyone in hospital early in the morning, Naruto looked at the time and saw that it was six AM. 'Alright then, maybe later.' Naruto thought to himself and got up with underwear on and wondered over to the fridge, opening it and seeing a half eaten bird, half a pint of mouldy milk and a yogurt with cress coming out of it. "...When was the last time I opened this?" Naruto wondered, looking and saw a note on the fridge, he took it and looked at it.

'Reminder, empty fridge and by new groceries, dated...a few months ago...nice...but where did the dead bird come from?' Naruto read.

Naruto wondered and closed the fridge, after taking out the mouldy milk and turned it upside down in the sink, but it remained in the glass bottle. "I should really eat in more...get rid of stuff that isn't safe to eat." Naruto said aloud and made a mental note to himself.

He looked around and remembered that he hasn't actually stayed in his apartment for awhile since he left the Academy, having enjoyed working and sleeping outside. He looked at the cat and figured he'll have to stay home more often to look after the cat, he picked it up and placed him on his shoulder and walked jumped out of his window and landed on the streets.

He began walking and followed the smell of the Ramen shop, not noticing an annoyed stare from the cat as they walked down the streets of the Leaf village.

Xxxxx

Hinata sat outside her compound, waiting for someone and heard someone walk out of the compound, looking to see Neji, having a slight glare but sighed and walked away, going to meet his teammates. Sasuke appeared after a minute, looking at Hinata and she smiled at him as she walked with him to go see Naruto at the hospital so Tsunade would tend to their Sensei.

They were halfway there and Sasuke kept looking at her. "...Hinata..." Sasuke calls to her in a slightly quiet voice, but gained her attention. "...Are you alright since you faced Kabuto?" He asked, trying to make small talk.

"I'm fine...thanks for asking." Hinata replies, finally getting over her chest pains since Kabuto tried to stop her breathing but failed to do so.

"Good, I should've helped sooner." Sasuke says and makes Hinata slightly surprised that he wanted to help since he was colder to most people.

Sasuke continued to walk with her, looking at her and sighed slightly as he was trying to think of what to talk about next. Naruto jumped from the roofs and landed in front of them and smiled, drinking from a ramen container and passed it to Tiger who stuck its head into the container and ate. "Hey, I've been looking for you." Naruto says with a smile, gaining a glare from Sasuke and slightly sickened look from Hinata as he ate with his new cat, but shrugged it off and walked towards him.

"Hey N-Naruto-kun." She says and looked nervously at him.

Naruto smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips and smirked as she blushed and thought it was cute. "So why did you want to see us?" Sasuke asked, glaring at Naruto slightly.

"Just wanted to kiss Hinata." Naruto chuckled. "And we have to go see Kakashi Sensei getting recovered." He says.

Sasuke sighed and started walking down the street, feeling something land on his right shoulder and looked to see the yellow eyes of Tiger. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked and he ignored it, hearing Naruto and Hinata follow him to the hospital.

Xxxxx

It has been over an hour and the three...four if you count Tiger were waiting in the waiting room within the hospital, seeing Tsunade walk out of a room and hearing a bickering Gai in there and they guessed she finished seeing Lee. "Hey Tsunade!" Naruto called, making the old women look and nod at Naruto, always having a concerned smile on her face every time she saw him.

She waved them over and they walked towards her. "Hello L-Lady Tsunade..." Hinata says and only gained a nod from Sasuke. "Have you s-seen Kakashi Sensei?" Hinata asked.

"No, I was about to go and see him, if you'll come, shouldn't take more than a few minutes hopefully." Tsunade says and walks down the corridors with the Genin following.

"That's good." Naruto says and Tsunade walked into a room.

"Wait here." Tsunade says and walks in to close the door, they waited for several minutes and Tsunade walked out and waved them in.

They walked in and saw Kakashi sitting up, looking groggy and exhausted. "Hey Kakashi, you look worse than the day you tried to catch me." Naruto says, remembering that day but then felt sad as it was destroyed, and his master's possible remains buried in a ruin that had non-human remains and a crazy woman.

"Yeah...what's been happening?" Kakashi asked, slightly surprised that Tsunade was here, but remembered that Jiraiya went to get her with Naruto.

"Nothing much, Naruto nearly died, a guy named Orochimaru attacked, Kabuto turns out to be a spy for him, nothing major." Sasuke says and gained a surprised look from Kakashi.

"Naruto nearly died? What the hell happened?" Kakashi asked, soon noticing the cat on Sasuke's shoulder but didn't bother asking about that as Naruto nearly dying was more important.

"I'll inform you later." Tsuande says and shines a small torch in his eye to check his eyes. "He'll need some rest, after I'm sure he's well, he'll be going back on missions, everyone needs to be ready and remain strong for the village." Tsunade says, making them slightly surprised but understood.

"Alright, hope you'll be alright Kakashi." Naruto waved, walking out of the room with Hinata following and Sasuke nodding before leaving and the cat seemed to wave goodbye and made him confused, wondering if he was still delusional from fighting Itachi.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Several days have passed, Tsunade was officially Hokage, and Naruto did a few missions with his team, from little D rank missions, a high C rank mission involving an actual Princess from the Land of Snow. Mission was interesting and he was exhausted and beaten from fighting a rouge group of Snow ninja, strengthening the relationship with the Leaf and the new Land of Spring. He heard that they gave the Leaf with some strong buildings, willingness of offering some of their missions to them as a show of good faith and alliance.

After that, he went to the Land of Tea to assist a runner that was the younger brother of Ibiki, fighting against a team of Rain ninja and that caused a little friction between the nations, but improved with the Land of Tea. But they managed to capture a rouge Leaf ninja that joined the Rain village thanks to Naruto smashing his head against his, also capturing the Sword of the Thunder God. Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto gained a large amount of money because of the reward of finding both ninja and the sword.

Naruto was waiting outside the Hokage's office, stoking his cat that seems to vanish before and after he goes on missions, but he's enjoyed the cat's company and the cat scratched one of Aoi's eyes. Hinata and Sasuke looking slightly bruised from Aoi electrocuting him with the sword the other day, but Tsunade patched him up quickly. "Hey." Naruto smiles and has Hinata come to him and kisses him lightly on the lips and the cat jumped and landed on Sasuke's shoulders, making him glare at the cat but ignored it.

"So when did you get here?" Hinata asked.

"Just a minute ago, I smell something...someone familiar." Naruto says as the three walked to the door and knocked on the door.

"Come it!" Tsunade called, they opened the door and walked in, seeing a small group of people already there.

"Haku?" Naruto called, recognising one of them and the person turned around, this made Naruto and Hinata smile in slight excitement as they saw their old friend from the Chuunin exams and the guardian of the Land of Wave. "How's it going?" Naruto asked, smirking and Haku smiled back.

"Good, Zabuza has fully recovered from our fight on the bridge, he couldn't move his arm that Kakashi wounded for awhile, but our Nation grows in strength." Haku tells him. "Oh, and Tazuna and Inari send their greetings." Haku says.

"That's great." Hinata says and bows slightly in respect while Sasuke nodded. "S-So what brings y-you here?" Hinata asked.

"That's what you're here for, Kakashi is busy and the Wave village has asked for our assistance with something, seeing as your team has...worked with Haku's team." Tsunade pointed at them.

Naruto looking and seeing the tall young adult that uses his sword and causes explosions, also having bandages wrapped around his head because of being burned by Orochimaru's followers. Their Sensei that suffered a wound from the Sound and Sand invasion, a scar down his side that destroyed his eye and sliced his ear in half. The last one was the shy looking girl that kept looking at Haku in a shy way and looked down. "Nice to see you again..." Naruto says to them and gained two nods and a blush.

"So we're helping them in a mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, it's more of a support mission, Kenta and the recently promoted Chuunin Haku are leading the squad." Tsunade tells them.

"What? Haku became Chuunin?" Naruto asked and looked at him, gaining a proud look from Haku.

"Yes, I gained the approval of many people, even the ninja known as Shikamaru reached Chuunin." Haku tells him, making Sasuke become angered that he didn't become Chuunin.

Naruto was a little jealous, but he smiled and gave him a handshake. "Great work Haku, hopefully I'll become a Chuunin next time." Naruto smirked and gained a chuckle from him.

"Hopefully." Haku says and gained an annoyed sigh from Takumi.

"We've got a mission to do, now let's get going." Takumi says and walks out of the room.

"He's right, I'm sure they'll tell you the mission to the destination." Tsunade tells them and gained a nod from the group, soon following Team Haku.

Xxxxx

It's been over an hour and Haku explained the mission, the details were surprising since this wouldn't be given to most Genin. They were going to investigate a village on the coast of the Fire Nation and near the borders of the Wave, it has rumours that Mist ninja are there and on their way to investigate.

They still had a journey to go, but Naruto was enjoying the journey as he held Hinata's hand, his cat was gone but he knew he'll come back in a little while. Sasuke was walking at the back of the group with Takumi, the tall man talking about his fight with Orochimaru's followers and getting wounded. Sasuke didn't bother to tell him about his fight with Orochimaru's right hand man.

Haku was close to Naruto and discussing some minor details of the mission, but mostly talking about what happened between the invasion and now. Kenta was leading the group and Kazue was just behind him, looking back and seeing Haku talk to Naruto before looking back before they noticed.

Naruto told Haku about the search for their Hokage, surprising Haku about nearly dying and facing against Orochimaru. "So I am going to train harder...I was a bit too...arrogant and nearly died because of it, I don't want to see looks of loss on anyone else." Naruto says, squeezing Hinata's hand and she was confused as she thought he wasn't conscious, or even alive at that point to see her.

Hinata squeezed his hand back and gently placed her head on his shoulder and smiled, glad that he was still with her and they were being romantic with each other. Or at least what she'd consider romantic, some cases of breaking into the Hyuga compound and sleeping in the same bed as her without waking her.

Xxxxx

Hours have passed and they'd finally reached the village, but the Leaf ninja were shocked by the size of it, a few miles large and docks covering the edge with the sea. "I had no idea there was a village this large, how are we suppose to find a spy in this damn place!?" Naruto yelled.

"That's why we require help." Haku says and walks towards the village.

Xxxxx

They had been searching for an hour, only minor searching since they needed a place to return to should they require rest or discover the person. Kenta stopped outside an inn and looked at the younger people. "This is our base of operations, be back here in three hours, now move!" He orders, making Takumi, Haku and the timid Kazue vanish, leaving the Leaf Genin standing there in surprise, but soon moving quickly.

Naruto moved with Hinata, people looking on occasions but they were used to seeing ninja moving. "So any idea w-where we can g-get information?" Hinata asked.

"Jiraiya always seemed to get his info from bars, taverns and places he called 'Cat houses'." Naruto says and gained a slightly disturbed look from Hinata.

"We'll start w-with the b-bars." Hinata says as they continued to run.

Xxx

Sasuke was walking through the docks, seeing shady characters going left and right with crates, but he already asked and they were giving some things to the Black-market. He walked passed a large building and something dropped from the roof, landing on his shoulders, making him yell as pain went through his shoulders. He quickly grabbed the thing and tried to throw it, but something stabbed into his forearm, spotting a tiger pattern and realised it was Naruto's cat. "You're a fucking pain." Sasuke says, trying to drop it, but it held on and climbed up and jumped onto his shoulders.

The cat seemed to smirk, wriggling its ears and looked around, seeing drug dealers and a couple of corrupt guards taking bribes. Sasuke sighed and walked down the streets, knowing that at some point, someone will try to mug him, but fail badly.

Xxx

Haku kept moving, having his mask covering his face and believed that people would believe he's a friend of the supposed spies, believing them to be ANBU or masked to remain hidden. He asked around and only gained a yes, but they saw them over a week ago, and believed to be Leaf ninja. Haku sighed as he continued to search, secretly placing small ice mirrors in areas, having the ability to see through them.

Within the shadows, a person scanned the people, seeing Haku placing something on a tree and saw the mask. "Well, well...what have we got here?" The person wondered, looking around even more and soon spotted someone further away on the rooftops.

Xxx

Takumi stood on the rooftops of the busy village, scanning the area for any suspicious activity, a person landed on the area behind him, he looked and spotted Kazue. "Hey girl, anything to report?" Takumi asked.

"No...I d-don't think anyone h-has seen w-who we're looking for..." Kazue says, she looked nervous and Takumi noticed this.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I d-don't know...s-something doesn't s-seem right." She says. "S-Something bad is g-going to h-happen..." She says while looking around in fear and Takumi's eyes widened.

Takumi charged towards her, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her down, a kunai narrowly missed her, but cut through Tamuki's shoulder. He yelled in pain, clenching the wound and quickly got up, looking to see two men wearing Mist ANBU masks. "You seem familiar..." One of them says, pulling out a kunai while the other one had a quarterstaff.

"I take it you're the Mist ninja that are searching for Zabuza." Takumi says with a smirk, looking forward to fighting.

"Yeah, so you're one of his followers? Our leader will deal with your master." The quarterstaff wielding Mist ANBU says, clenching his weapon and got ready to attack.

Takumi grabbed Kazue and threw her behind him and clenched the hilt of his sword. "Who wants a piece of Takumi Munashi!?" He yelled, crashing forward.

The two ANBU seemed to stiffen at the last name, quickly jumping back as Takumi hit the ground, causing a small explosion. He soon slid backwards, cursing that they moved away from his attack. Someone appeared behind him, Takumi realised this and was about to place his katana back in the sheath.

The person grabbed Takumi's arm to stop him from putting his sword away. "If you're going to make a surprise attack...don't mention your last name when your father was one of the Legendary Swordsman of the Hidden Mist." He says, the ground becoming wet and covered the entire rooftop, the second Mist ninja with the quarterstaff slides towards them and swung his staff. He smashed into Takumi's gut, causing him to cough up blood and a bit of vomit while the Mist ninja holding his arm pulled out a kunai and was about to stab him.

He yelled in pain as something stabbed him in the back, looking to see Kazue becoming brave and had thrown a kunai. Takumi tried to stay conscious and smashed the back of his head against the man behind him, making him yell again and rolled away once he released him.

The two couples stood on opposite ends, recovering and planning on what to do, the Mist ninjas attacked first, throwing kunai with paper bombs on them. Takumi cursed, grabbed Kazue and jumped backward; the kunai hit the ground, exploding and sent them flying backward and flew into a factory building's large window. Both he and Kazue hit the ground, feeling pain and cut by the glass, Takumi got up, trying to recover quickly before the two Mist ninja attacked.

Something was heard flying, he turned towards the dark factory, seeing something thrown towards him and stabbed him in the gut. The force threw him backwards and hit stone wall, yelling in pain as something kept moving, he looked down and saw a wire and wondered if someone sent a sharp weapon and guided it with wire. 'Who just attacked me?' Takumi wondered, looking up and saw the person who attacked him and after a second, recognising him. "Shit..." Takumi says aloud.

"Takumi...I haven't seen you since you were a child, studying under Zabuza ever since your father died. Now I wonder if you'll survive this." The person says, standing even taller than Takumi, having shaggy, straw coloured blond hair. His face was concealed by a white, porcelain mask, with a green-coloured triangle on its lower half, slits for eye-holes and Mist symbol etched into the top. His attire consisted of a sleeveless black shirt, matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, and Mist striped wrist and leg-guards.

"Oh sure, snap this off, let me grab my sword and we can go one-on-one." Takumi says in annoyance and feeling blood drip down his leg.

Kazue coughed in pain, looking and seeing Takumi wounded and screamed his name. "Didn't notice her, best kill her and throw her of our fighting area." The man says, pulling the wire and causing the weapon he threw back through Takumi, making him yell and the man caught the long sword that looked similar to a needle.

"Don't touch the girl!" Takumi yelled, clenching his wound and his knees wobbled to support him.

Kazue was scared, not knowing who or what was going on, but knew that she's in a life and death situation.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Hope you like, please review and enjoy my new version of an Naruto Arc. Peace out.<p> 


	45. Let it Rain Ice

Sleepless D: Next chapter, enjoy and review. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Haku stood in the middle of the street, hearing something that sounded like explosions, but wondered if it was something heavy being dropped. He looked back, seeing a few people running in fear, looking behind them and seeing the roof of a building burning, now believing something is wrong and rushed towards the smoke.<p>

Xxx

Sasuke was out of the docks, seeing the path ahead and saw black smoke coming from the market district, and knew it wasn't a normal smoke. He yelled and flicked the cat on his should's nose, making it hiss but stayed on as he ran towards the smoke.

Xxx

Kenta stood atop of the inn, scanning the area, but not seeing much, but knew something would be coming, he looked down and noticed a person that stood out. The reason this was is because he was cloaked and had a bow on his back, Kenta dropped down and started following him, finding the bow familiar, but couldn't put his thumb on it.

Xxx

Naruto and Hinata were in a tavern, talking to the bartender who was passing both rumours and gas, much to Hinata's disgust and Naruto's pained expression as his nose was sensitive. "The group you're looking for arrived nearly a few weeks ago...I don't know much about them, but they've been asking about the Wave country and their leader, but we don't know much about them. Other than stuff we trade with them, good business as well." He tells them, looking towards the door and soon paled.

"So do you know anyone of them, individually or names?" Naruto asked while covering his nose.

"I...uh, Not sure who you're looking for, never heard of any Mist ninja in this town!" The man says in a loud voice, eyes still wide and sweating a lot more.

"What's up?" Naruto asked, finding his behaviour odd.

"We're up." Someone says in a deep voice, making him look up and seeing a large man that was twice his height there, seeing the Hidden Mist symbol over his mask.

"I think we found who we're looking for." Naruto says to the scared Hinata.

The tavern quickly cleared and left them and a few people that wanted to see what happens. A second person chuckled, him looking to see a smaller person, knowing she's female by her scent since her face was covered. "Yeah, but you should have done little boy." She says, moving her wrist slightly and he looked to see a metal glove with claws on the knuckles near Hinata.

Naruto's heart stopped for a second, but soon, red started filling his skull and his teeth sharpened. "And here I was thinking we'll take a nice drink in here, only to find weak little Leaf ninja in here, searching for us." The tall man says, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder and gripped it.

The man grabbed his arm and swung him over his shoulder, aiming to smash Naruto into the ground. Naruto however spun his body around, gripping onto the man's arm and hit the ground with his feet, making the man surprised, soon losing his ground as Naruto spun around, and using him like a sledgehammer. "Hinata! Duck!" He yelled.

Hinata did as he said and became as small as she could, the woman was surprised by how capable Naruto was and was about to hit her with her comrade. She leaned back, narrowly dodging him, but he hit a banister on the bar and thrown out and through a glass window, surprising the people outside.

The woman stood up straight, surprised by what happened. "You alright?" She called out.

The man walked back in, feeling his head and some cuts on his body. "Wasn't expecting that, your turn." He says, trying to remove glass from his body.

The woman clenched her fists, showing claws on both hands, she swung for Hinata, but Naruto felt red again and smashed his foot into the woman's gut, making her cough hard and slide back. She held her gut and glared at Naruto behind her mask, wondering how she didn't see him coming. "Don't...you...ever...try and hurt Hinata!" Naruto yelled, his eyes red and slitted.

She was surprised by his eye change and thought it looked familiar, but she ignored it and tapped her back heels, causing blades to come out of the side so she's got blades on the end of each limb. She charged forward, attacking Naruto and swinging blades at him, but he kept dodging her attacks, Hinata activated he Byakugan just before the woman started swinging at her. They were moving fast, dodging the attacks she aimed for them, making her more angry and surprised that they were dodging all her attacks.

Naruto was enjoying the fact that she couldn't hit any of them, he smashed his fist into the Mist woman, making her fly backwards and crash into a table. "You guys are slow." He says, smirking his sharp teeth.

"Fuck you! We're the weapon experts of the Mist! Suu! Get in here and kill this bastard!" She yelled.

The man pulled out two Kamas and charged, following his companion, they attacked Naruto, swinging in every direction to hit him. They were pretty much a blur while Hinata watched them, thinking of a good escape route or to dispose of the two Mist ninja. Tearing and ripping sounds were heard, making Hinata become worried as she saw bits of Naruto's clothes fly into the air.

Naruto soon jumped backwards, narrowly missing a crisscross attack from the two and stood there, oblivious to the fact that his clothes were literally holding by threads. He smirked since they didn't cut his skin, but his trousers were about to fall off and he grabbed them, the two saw their opportunity and charged, both aiming downwards. Naruto took a step forward and narrowly dodged them, quickly smashing his head into the tall one's face and made him fall back in pain, yelling in horror since his mask shattered and cut into him. "FUCK! My face!" He screamed.

His companion moved back and looked in slight shock, knowing that these masks were suppose to withstand punches and hits like that. She looked and glared at Naruto, quickly charging forward, but Hinata soon stood next to Naruto and closed her eyes, she started spinning and her body started glowing blue, causing a sphere to come from her. The woman was surprised by this and Hinata caused distruction around her, besides Naruto whom was within it. She soon stopped within three seconds and collapsed, coughing hard and her chakra going wild.

Naruto saw this and became worried. "Hinata!" He yelled, ignoring the damaged area around them and bent down and picked her up. "Hinata! Are you alright?" He asked.

Hinata coughed a little more and nodded. "Y-Yes...I'm not use...to e-expelling...a large a-amount...of chakra to...p-perform that t-technique..." Hinata says in panting breaths.

"Don't do that unless you know you can do it." Naruto tells her, looking to see that the tall man was thrown from the attack, but held onto his face still, the other woman was unconscious and imbedded in the wall. "But that was one hell of a defence." Naruto chuckled, quickly running to inform the others before the two recovered.

Xxxxx

Haku arrived at the scene, seeing a building ready to collapse and knew Takumi had a hand in it; he looked around and soon spotted a smashed window into a factory. He jumped onto the wall and started moving towards the window, soon stopping and peeking and seeing a rundown factory and blood on the floor. His eyes widened and he jumped in, searching for the source of the blood, but couldn't find any body and grew worried.

Footsteps was heard behind him, he spun around and threw needles towards the source, causing someone that sounded familiar to yell in shock and a cat screaming as well. He looked closer and spotted Sasuke and the cat there, glad that he had backup. "Sasuke, when did you get here?" He asked.

"Just this second, found a destroyed building and a shattered window, figured that the person was sent through here." Sasuke says, looking around, but he saw nothing but rusty machines and string from fabrics everywhere.

"I can't find the source of the blood..." Haku says, looking around, but seeing in remain in a twenty foot radius around them. "Can your Sharingan see anything?" Haku asked, knowing that it can sense chakra and even see it.

Sasuke sighed and did as he said. "I don't see..." Sasuke began, but became confused, seeing wires with chakra going through them, he looked around and saw about half a dozen of them, all pointing up. He looked up and became shocked, seeing someone tied with several wires, almost like they were crucified while they were cutting into their skin and blood dripping from their body and their chakra fading slowly. "Up there!" Sasuke yelled, pointing.

Haku looked up and became shocked. "Takumi!" He yelled, seeing the wires and moved towards them, focusing his chakra and creating a chakra infused ice weapon. He quickly cut through them and Takumi fell, being caught by Sasuke who became shocked by his wounds.

"This guy needs a medic." Sasuke states, soon having Haku look and seeing the wounds.

"Yes, we'll have to hurry and find Kenta, he's the medic of the team...or maybe Kazue, she's got skill in that area as well." Haku says in a worried voice, taking out bandages to try and slow the bleeding, but a shuriken cut through it and pinned it to the floor.

They both looked and spotted two Mist ninja on a higher level, they didn't need to see through the shadows to know that they were smirking. "...Fucking...bastards..." Takumi says, blood filling his mouth and coughing it up.

"Takumi...you dare harm my teammate, one that I fought alongside with since I became a Shinobi?" Haku says, voice becoming emotional as he reached into his back pouch. "Sasuke...take Takumi out of this building." Haku orders him.

"You take him-" Sasuke began to complain.

"Take him outside!" Haku yells, making him surprised and nodded as he jumped through the shattered window.

"We're not done with you yet!" One of the Mist ninja yelled, but the other one raised their hand.

"We'll get them in a second, this one is from the Yuki clan, the Ice users." The second one says with a bemused voice, holding a quarter staff.

"Really? Ha! Imagine how much we'll get for a Yuki clan member, they're rare now." The first ones says, seeing Haku pull something out.

Haku held a small glass tube, metal ends on both sides and a blue liquid within it. "What's that?" The second one called out, seeing Haku pushing chakra into it, surprised that they could see the chakra and the container glowed brighter.

"I think that's an explosive of some kind..." The first says.

"We'll keep out of range then..." He says, seeing Haku throw it towards them, but not strong enough as it only made it halfway and was about to hit a metal pillar. "Weak kid." He says.

Xxx

Sasuke was busy wrapping bandages around Takumi's wounds, tired of being bled on and heard rushed footsteps, he looked back and saw Naruto and Hinata. They stopped and saw Takumi's state and were shocked. "What the fuck happened!?" Naruto yelled, putting Hinata down who quickly pulled out a small container that held the Hyuga Ointment and started adding it to bandages and helped Sasuke.

"We found him like this in the factory, we were then attacked by his assailants most likely and Haku's fighting them as we speak." Sasuke informed him.

Naruto nodded, looking and seeing the shattered window and was about to jump through it, but something seemed wrong and soon, the inside of the factory explodes. But flames didn't come from it, snow and ice did, seeing it melt into the stone walls of the factory and turning into ice, leaving a icy building that didn't belong to this world. "What the fuck is that?" Naruto asked, shocked by the sight, completely oblivious to Tiger the cat jumping onto his shoulder and the others momentarily forgetting the dying Takumi before he groaned.

Naruto quickly jumped onto the window's ledge and looked into the building, looking in shock as the insides remained the same, other than being ice. He looked around and spotted Haku kneeling on the ground, a large ice ring surrounding him and jumped over to him. Haku was breathing hard and Naruto helped him up. "Thanks...Naruto." Haku says, looking up, Naruto did the same and was slightly shocked, seeing two ice sculptures standing above them, on a level above them.

Naruto's sight was much better than anyone without an eye ability active, and the statues were in perfect detail, clothes seemed to have been blown back, their arms up to try and shield themselves. "What the hell did you just do Haku?" Naruto asked.

"...Weapons Grade Ice..." Haku says while reaching into his pouch and pulled out a glass container, exactly like the one he threw. "We've worked...hard to achieve...this." Haku says.

"What the hell is it?" Naruto asked, shocked by its power.

"It was a...weapon that...Lord Zabuza has...been working on...when activated, the explosion...turns its surroundings and more into...ice, an ultimate weapon." Haku explains, not exactly proud on using it, but it needed to be tested, using a part of his blood, but other chemicals and ingredients used to achieve it.

The cat and Naruto just looked at Haku, still shocked that they developed a weapon capable of this. "How many of these are there?" Naruto asked.

"We've only brewed five...three are with me...the other two are...with Zabuza." Haku tells him.

Naruto let go of him, taking a step away as Haku tried to remain on his feet. "Haku...don't you ever use a weapon like this...it's not natural and look what it did!" He yelled, pointing at the two Mist ninja.

"Exactly...I didn't wish to...use it to eliminate them...but they harmed my teammate and were...hunting Zabuza." Haku tells him, removing his mask and showed red eyes, wanting to cry a little, but didn't since it'd show weakness in his opinion.

"But you don't do stuff like this!" Naruto yelled, waving everywhere while the cat stayed on by stabbing its claws into his skin since he hardly had anything on that wasn't torn.

"Tell me, would you have...taken it better if you found...Sasuke like Takumi and they...wanted to harm and take...Hinata away?" Haku asked, looking him dead in the eye.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, but bowed his head in shame. "I'd have gone out of control...maybe even kill them...but that doesn't mean that this or that thing s right." Naruto says, pointing at the container.

Haku nodded, finding its power shocking, but knew it'll keep their village and country safe if the Mist decides to invade since Zabuza is near their borders, still having valuable things that they claim belong to them. "Let's get out of here." Haku says, but suddenly remembered something. "Wait, weren't Kazue?" Haku wondered, knowing that he couldn't sense her nearby, but thought that she'd come at the sight of this, looking around and seeing the building turned to ice.

Naruto sniffed, smelling traces of her but it was blocked by the smell of ice, he walked over to Haku and placed his arm around his shoulders and began moving. They took a few steps on the ice, but it cracked, soon causing the entire building to collapse, ice machines collapsing and turning into a pile of ice and the Mist ninja soon followed. Naruto cursed and started running towards the exit, dodging large blocks of ice that fell above them, the exit collapsed and Naruto sighed.

He lifts Haku slightly and started running towards a wall that hadn't collapsed yet and smashed through it with his head, soon blinded by light and deafened by a very angry cat and Haku. They stopped and after a few seconds, the ice building was finished, sending ice everywhere, the cat swatted its paw into Naruto's scalp, making him yell and glair at the cat.

Haku coughed in slight pain and made sure the two containers were still alright and glad that they were. "Don't do that again, Naruto." Haku warned.

Xxxxx

In another sector of the town, Kenta was following a strange person, skulking in the shadows, they reached the docks and the person walked down a stone pier. Kenta cursed as it was way too open and knew he couldn't follow anymore, but watched carefully, seeing him walk to the end and sees him doing something, but couldn't see what.

After several seconds, the person spun around, launching an arrow and Kenta narrowly dodged it. he kept behind the few crates, wondering when he discovered that he was being followed, he was about to make a break for it since he couldn't charge head first into an open area. The crate next to him explodes, making him try and cover his eyes and saw a spinning arrow and stabbed through a building nearby.

He cursed and started running towards the buildings, aiming to hide within it and getting Haku since he was fast and could shield himself. Another arrow flew passed him, cutting through his flak jacket and nearly cut his skin, he continued to run and another arrow whizzes by him, cutting his skin and some muscle on the back of his arm. "Fuck!" He yelled, grabbing his arm and continued to run.

Another arrow followed and went straight through his right shoulder and yelled in pain, nearly collapsing but kept running. A final arrow came and went straight through his leg, making him yell again and collapse, holding onto his leg and tried to heal himself and rolling away.

He reached a stone wall, sat up and leaned against it, cringing in pain and was nearly done with his leg, feeling pain go through as veins, muscles and a bit of his bone that was hit. He was oblivious to when a person was standing near him, a shadow blocking his vision; he looked up and nearly shat himself. "K-Kushimaru...W-What the f-fuck are you doing here!?" He asked, having met him several times before and knew he was Zabuza's colleague before he went rouge.

"Just here to reclaim our rightful stuff." He says and throws a person from his shoulder, showing that he had Kazue who groaned in pain.

"Kazue? Are you alright?" Kenta asked, worried about his apprentice.

"She'll be fine." Kushimaru says and had his sword a mere inch from Kenta's face. "I'll use you as bait...I know you're with others and I hope Zabuza's with you." Kushimaru says.

"He isn't...I've only got Leaf ninja with me...and you know you will cause a large amount of friction between the Mist and Leaf, maybe even cause a war." Kenta says, knowing that it'll be more risky to keep going then to eliminate everyone in his team, just hoping that Takumi and Haku are safe.

"True...but who's to know if we remove all evidence that they were even here?" The Swordsman of the Hidden Mist asks.

Kenta chuckled. "Well, you'll have to remove all evidence to keep them off you, but you know that it's nearly impossible to accomplish that." Kenta says, starting to heal his own shoulder. "So why are you after Zabuza?" Kenta asked.

"The Swordsman of the Hidden Mist are down to a few, but we've lost all contact with Jinin who had the same mission as me and the new kid is involved with something else." The tall man says.

"So I'm guessing that you're hunting or finding the Swordsmen of the Mist then..." Kenta says, thinking and remembering Raiga left the Mist recently.

"Yes, and Zabuza has a few things that we require." He tells the medical ninja.

"So what now?" Kenta asks.

Kushimaru thought for a second, soon smashing his knee into the medic's face, knocking him out and the person with the bow walked towards them. "That's great, we've got two hostages." The person says, discovering that the person was a woman.

"Yeah, and another member is either dead or dying." Kushimaru says and picks up Kazue and Kenta by the scruff of his neck. "So there's either another person in their squad or we've just got Leaf ninja to deal with." Kushimaru says and begins walking away.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Another chapter done, birthday on the 22nd, please review as a gift for me, read my other stories and do the same. Peace out.<p> 


	46. Needle Sword Hits a Hard Place

Sleepless D: Here we are, enjoy and review. Peace out.

* * *

><p>The group were within the inn that Kenta claimed were their bass of operations, but they couldn't find him anywhere near there and became worried. Takumi was laying on the bed while a doctor that Naruto found looked him over, shocked for two reasons, his wounds should've killed him immediately, but he held on. The other was his insides, being torn to hell, but remained healed in a torn way, he was surprised to be informed that Takumi was a skilful ninja.<p>

"I'll be surprised if he survived the night; it's shocking that he's alive now." The doctor says, having tried to stitch him up as best as he could, seeing as there wasn't any actual hospital in the area, other than a place where the doctors did appointments.

Haku was in slight depression, not wanting him to die, but knew that Takumi was a fighter and believes he has too much to do before he dies. He looked outside, seeing Hinata standing in the middle of the street, looking for any sign of Kenta, knowing that Sasuke and Naruto were searching on foot, after Naruto redressed himself.

He heard a meow and looked to see Naruto's cat sitting on a chair, examining Takumi and Haku, finding it a little annoying. He sighed and paid the doctor, being told to inform the doctor should anything major happen, but they're already expecting it and staying in a room near them.

Xxxxx

It's been a few hours, the team were exhausted and resting in the room provided, taking shifts to care for Takumi, who surprisingly enough was staying strong. Haku was asleep, being exhausted from today, even though he tried to stay awake, Sasuke and Naruto were asleep and Hinata was awake, making sure that he was alright. The cat just sat there, observing Hinata who was just ignoring him, she yawned and the cat sat up, walking towards the bathroom.

Hinata applied ointment to Takumi's wounds, not noticing a dark shadow behind her and felt someone place hands on her shoulder. Hinata sighed and smiled, thinking that it was Naruto and relaxed a little as the person rubbed her shoulders, feeling a hot breathe on her neck. Hinata blushed and smiled sweetly feeling the person nibble her neck and she became slightly confused that it was a bit toothy, but then again, Naruto always had sharper teeth then most. She soon felt the person place their hand on the back of her head, soon the world blurred and she closed her eyes and the world went blank.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata?" Naruto called, she opened her eyes and saw Naruto resting his head on her shoulders, she blushed and smiled, but soon remembered Takumi and looked, seeing that he's breathing easily. She looked at him and then at the window, seeing that the sun was starting to rise and wondered when she drifted off, but then remembered Naruto and smiled, turning her head and kissing him slightly.

"Did you sleep well?" Hinata asked, feeling something move on her lap and looked down to see the cat sleeping there, smiling and scratching the back of his ear, making him purr.

Haku's eyes opened, looking around and looked at Takumi, quickly sitting up and checking over him, but saw that he was still alive and relaxed. Sasuke was sitting up, looking at the group and leaning against a wall and glared at Naruto, waiting and closed his eyes, wanting to get this mission over with since Naruto was getting on his nerves lately.

The group were preparing to get ready for finding Kenta and Kazue, or worst case scenario, the enemy should their teammates be eliminated. Hinata volunteered to look after Takumi, seeing that he was close to being conscious, but was too exhausted to wake.

"Let's go all out and find them, we've taken out two at the bar, Haku killed two of them in that factory. But the two we fought with in the bar legged it and I couldn't find them since they ran through an area where they deal with leather." Naruto says, gaining a nod. "So we can count that there's two, hurt and pissed off." Naruto says.

"So...is it just a single team or are there more?" Sasuke asks, wondering how many there are and if he'll be able to take them on.

"Who knows, we'll look around, ask for any information, shouldn't be hard to find a tall guy with wounds on his face or masked people." Naruto says, gaining a nod from the two.

Haku got up, looked outside, seeing that it was a cloudy day and it may rain. "Naruto, Sasuke, I want you two to cover me, I'll go over the plans as we search, but I'll require what information you have." Haku says, walking towards the door and the two Leaf Genin walked with him, the cat following.

Xxxxx

Hours have passed and the three were following trails from what people told them, they were moving fast. Because the last person they talked to worked at the docks, claiming that they saw a tall masked man hiring a boat awhile ago, and was set to go in less than an hour by what he heard.

They were moving pass several people, oblivious to the people around then and soon reached the docks, looking around and Naruto soon smelled blood. "I think I've found them." Naruto says, looking and seeing a boat taking off now, quickly moving and Sasuke felt something wrong, he looked up and saw a couple of large balls flying above them.

He was confused as two arrows flew and went straight through them, causing them to explode and cover them and the ground in a black, slippery substance. They all stopped, confused and Naruto sniffed the substance, cringing in disgust and the cat was hissing in annoyance. Sasuke and Haku looked for the source, standing on top of the tallest building nearby, not able to see the person clearly, yet seeing the person holding a bow.

The person pulled out and arrow and took aim. "Where did this oil come from?" Naruto asked, making the two others look in confusion but then looked back at the person, seeing them fire an arrow.

It flew towards them and they saw a flame, they cursed and quickly jumped away, even the cat while Naruto was confused. The arrow hit the oily ground and flames consumed the area, making Naruto yell in pain, running towards the sea and jumped in within a few seconds. "Naruto!" Haku yelled.

"Don't worry, he's a survivor, he's nearly died through worse." Sasuke informs Haku, seeing the person fire more arrows more rapidly, making Sasuke and Haku dodge as quickly as they can. "This guy is fast with a bow!" Sasuke yells, a few arrows cutting through his clothes.

He activated his Sharingan, dodging the arrows more easily while Haku was finding it harder and the arrows started cutting through some of his skin. A small explosion was heard and half a dozen Naruto clones shot from the sea, flying towards the archer. The archer however started to rapidly firing at Naruto, stabbing straight through him, one after another and the last one was within a few feet from the archer, but it went straight through his eye.

Sasuke chuckled and started focusing his chakra. "Haku, get moving, I'll attack the archer while you go for the boat." Sasuke says, knowing that he's the only one that can dodge them, even though Naruto's fast, but he knew the archer had very quick reactions to be able to do what they've witnessed. "Oh, and best take Naruto, he can get over excited and forget what's happening."He says, looking to see Naruto's head floating above the water.

Haku nodded and started moving, signalling Naruto to follow while keeping focus of the archer and dodging arrows, cutting through his skin as they whizzed by him, but he ignored it. Sasuke charged through the small buildings, jumping onto the buildings, and caught the attention of the archer and started aiming at him and firing. Sasuke continued to dodge them skilfully, quickly getting out of his line of vision and jumped onto the wall of the building that the archer was on, quickly running up it.

The archer sighed and closed their eyes, listening carefully and hearing Sasuke coming and took out a few arrows. Sasuke quickly shot out of the cover and did a few hand signs, taking a quick breath, the archer smirked and stomped onto the ground, showing that it was covered in water. This caused a wall of water to surround the person, blocking Sasuke's Fireball Jutsu, this caused a small explosion and covered the area in smoke.

Sasuke landed on the ground, finding the steam hard to penetrate, but was only just seeing the archer's chakra. Sasuke felt his cheek get cut, cursing and knew the archer couldn't see him as well, other than shadows in the mist, he pulled out a few kunai and started throwing them. The two began to fire/throw attacks and dodging as best as they could, Sasuke became annoyed and charged forward, having an arrow shoot straight through his right shoulder.

The archer heard the tearing and Sasuke's pained grunt, knowing that Sasuke was hit, preparing another arrow, but Sasuke charged and stabbed a kunai into the archer's gut. The two remained there for several seconds, the mist clearing and the two were bleeding, Sasuke quickly pushed hard, aiming to throw the person from the roof. The archer however gritted their teeth and smashed their knee into Sasuke, making him slide backwards and another foot followed, causing him to fly back and flew several feet in the air before falling. The archer gritted their teeth and quickly took aim, firing an arrow and stabbed through Sasuke's body, making him yell and hit the ground hard.

The archer chuckled, but cringed in pain, holding onto their abdomen, a large amount of blood coming from the wound. "Bastard must've cut...and artery..." She says, knowing that she needs to tend to the wound soon and looked, seeing Haku running across the water and believed Naruto was following somewhere, but her vision became blurry. "Need to patch...this up." She says, not noticing Sasuke moving and throwing a kunai, which soon stabbed into her shoulder, making her yell and arm becoming numb quickly, seeing lightning spark from the kunai. "Shit!" She yelled and began moving, since her best means of attack was removed.

Xxx

Haku was running across the sea, trying to reach the boat and Naruto, but he soon realised that it's going to take awhile and quickly did a few hand signs. "Demonic Ice World!" Haku says, soon causing the sea to ice over and started skate on it, moving faster towards the boat.

He saw in the distance that something was shooting out of the water like a fish, but he knew that it was Naruto and kept shooting out of the water. Haku quickly did a few hand signs, focusing a large amount of chakra, sliding and reached the boat quicker then he would've on foot. He focused his chakra and froze the area around the boat, this caused it to stop and Haku lost his footing as something hard hit the ice. A small area in the ice broke and an annoyed Naruto pushed himself out of the hole, wet to the bone and a small bump on his head.

"That hurt..." Naruto says, finally out of the ice and looked around, seeing the boat and seeing the people in the boat and knew they were mercenaries, readying to attack them since Naruto managed to take out a few of them by shooting out of the sea and hitting them.

"There they are!" One of them yelled, the group having crossbows and firing at them.

Haku focused even more chakra and finished his hand signs, smashing his foot on the ice and causing a wall to grow rapidly, soon creating a dome that surrounded the boat entirely. Haku fell to his knees, breathing heavily as he ensured that the boat couldn't move, Naruto saw this and was impressed, a meow was heard and Naruto looked and smirked. "Hey Tiger, how'd you get here?" Naruto asked.

The cat just tilted his head and looked at the dome, the dome shook and something shot out of the ice and swung back, cutting through the ice again. The three looked slightly shocked by that, soon having the dome shake and the thing shot out of the ice again and went back in. "They're...hitting the...dome with...paper bombs..." Haku says, taking out a small container, a blue liquid seen in it.

Naruto looked and held out his hand. "Don't, that is out of the question, if they get out, I'll take them out." Naruto says, the cat looking at the container and tilted its head in confusion.

"But Naruto...they are...going to try...and kill Zabuza...I can't allow...the risk to happen." Haku says, trying to stand up.

The ice shattered and the item that's been cutting through the ice shot forward, stabbing through Haku's shoulder and making him yell in pain and shock. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, looking and seeing the boat, covered in shattered ice, the people on it cheered, seeing Haku wounded and ignoring some of the dead that was killed by falling ice. "You bastards!" Naruto yelled, charging forward while the weapon that went through Haku went back through him, flying nearly as quickly as Naruto and went into the captain's quarters before it closed.

Naruto smashed through the wooden boat, causing everyone to either lose their footing or nearly fall over. Naruto smashed into one of the people, he started attacking everyone on the ship, either hitting them in the chest or stomach, causing them to become winded and collapsing, even passing out. The others were being head butted, knocking them out instantly, one of the people on the boat swung their leg towards Naruto, but he managed to dodge and kept some of his hair rip off.

He looked and recognised the smell, being the woman from the bar and smirked. "What are you smirking at!?" The woman yelled, still having the mask and blades on the end of her limbs.

"Your aim hasn't improved." Naruto says, soon dodging a few bolts being fired from near the wheel at the back.

The woman started attacking him again, but he dodged them and started moving towards the crossbow men. "Kill that bastard!" The men and women yelled.

Naruto smashed into the group, they tried to counter Naruto's attacks, but they were getting their arses handed to them. The female Mist ninja charged towards Naruto, but he reacted quickly and smashed his knee into her chest, sending her flying and smashed into the front, soon hitting and sliding on the ice.

Naruto smirked, seeing a few people remaining on the boat, he walked forward and dropped of the higher level, landing in front of the captain's door. The door smashed open and a tall man with Kamas, Naruto started dodging and smirked, recognising the person since he had no mask and several fresh scars. He soon grabbed the man's arms, stopping his attacks, soon smashing his chest into the man's chest and made him stumble backwards, but he held onto him. "Is that all?" Naruto asked.

The man tried to stay focus and moved to the left, something flew towards Naruto, hitting him in the head and caused the item to fly in a different direction. Haku saw this and yelled out his name, the object hit the mast, Haku looked and recognised it from Zabuza's description. "Needle Sword...Nuibari." He says, suddenly feeling worried about Naruto and thought he was head and ran towards his friend.

He jumped onto the boat, breathing heavily the cat jumping up as well and saw Naruto looking down, the Kamas Mist ninja had a look of shock and disbelief. Naruto smashed his head against the Mist ninja's attack and walked backwards as the man fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

Naruto walked away and held onto his head, blood coming down his head and fell on his arse, soon, another tall man came out, having shaggy fair, an ANBU Mist mask and holding a wire that's attached to the sword. "How did you survive that?" He asked, looking at Naruto and spotting Haku.

Haku stopped at Naruto's side, worried as even more blood came from Naruto's hand, he lowered it and looked at the blood on his hand. Haku's eyes widened in shock, seeing that a large scar that tore from above his left eyebrow to halfway through his scalp, but that wasn't what made him shocked. A silvery, metal layer was under his skin, showing a very small scratch caused by the blade. Naruto stood up once again, his eyes going red as blood dripped on the ground, the Mist ninja pulling the sword from the mast and grabbed it and pointed at Haku.

"Naruto...what is that?" Haku asked, but Naruto remained quiet, feeling anger and looked at the Mist ninja.

"...I guess I'll defeat both of you and take out Zabuza next." He says.

"You're...Kushimaru, Zabuza spoke of you." Haku states, looking at him and reached into his pouch for the Weapon Grade Ice to eliminate him, knowing he would prove too challenging as he was too out of chakra from yesterday and today's actions.

Kushimaru spotted this and sent his blade towards Haku's chest, but a blunt force hit the side and caused him to miss. Naruto was the force and he soon smashed his fist into the man's chest, causing cracks and actually causing a small dent by the force of it and sent him flying, smashing through the captain's quarters and skipped across the ice and water. Movement was seen and they could see Kenta and Kazue tied up, barely conscious and Haku breathed in relief that they are still alive.

Naruto's eyes were red and slitted, showing the Kyuubi's chakra going through his system and Haku felt fear as he remembered his encounter with it. Naruto shot forward, aiming to continue to attack Kushimaru, he left Haku by himself and the guards were ready to attack and kill him, soon noticing the cat, Tiger jump onto Haku's shoulder.

Haku pulled out the blue, liquid container and started focusing as mush chakra into it without dying, it glowed brighter and Haku was breathing heavily. He quickly threw the container towards the mast and ran through the ruined captains quarters and grabbed his two teammates and jumped off the boat quickly. The container smashed against the mast, causing a blue cloud to come out, soon exploding and sending covering the area and froze everyone.

Haku coughed, feeling exhausted and passed out, the cat looked at the boat, seeing everyone dead and the boat was almost made entirely of ice. He looked at Haku and looked at his pouch and it seemed to smirk, but he soon looked at Kenta and Kazue, but knew they were knocked out and signs of torture were obvious.

Xxx

Naruto was smashing his fist and head against the Mist ANBU, Kushimaru was soon smashed in the gut by Naruto's knee. He coughed up blood and it leaked out from beneath his mask while Naruto threw him onto ice, standing over him and soon strangling him, rage in his eyes and blood still dripping from his wound, but it was healing quickly.

He heard footsteps and looked, seeing Hinata and Takumi, surprised that he was moving and could actually see that he was breathing hard and Hinata had to help him across the sea. Naruto released Kushimaru, he gasped in pain and quickly slid away, reaching the sea and dived into it, getting away and Naruto cursed that he escaped, but his eyes turned back to blue.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled, seeing the large amount of blood on his face.

"What the...fuck happened?" Takumi asked, seeing Naruto and spotting the fresh scar on his face, he looked and saw Haku, Kenta and Kazue in the far off distance.

He continued to move towards them, remaining in the ice area and soon reached them while Hinata cared for Naruto, seeing if there were any more injuries. "Damn Haku...you got you...arse handed ...to you..." Takumi chuckles, he looks around, but only seeing his teammates and the ice boat.

"...Shut...up..." Haku whispers, being in pain and exhausted from what happened.

Xxxxx

It's been over an hour, the Mist ninja that remained alive were outside the port town, Kushimaru, the archer and the woman with the blades on her limbs. "Well...that sucked." The bladed woman says in exhaustion.

"We failed that mission." The archer says, looking at their leader.

Kushimaru continued to cough up blood. "I think...that bastard...punctured a...lung." Kushimaru says in pain.

Movement was heard and the two women readied themselves, ready to attack whoever was coming. The thing moved out of the shadows, showing a man around twenty years old, he had yellow, slitted eyes and a fanged smirk was seen. "I've been looking for you." The man says, pulling out a scalpel.

"Who the fuck are you?" The blade woman yelled.

"Just someone with a mission." He says, launching forward at shocking speed towards the Mist ninja, taking advantage of their weakened state.

Xxxxx

Team Haku thanked Naruto's team, after patching up their wounds and Haku wondering about Naruto's skull with a plate of metal. Sasuke was in pain and glared at Naruto, seeing that he came with fewer wounds, he thanked Hinata for helping him walk. "Naruto, be sure to give that letter to Lady Tsunade." Haku tells him, wanting to inform Tsunade that Naruto has a metal plate or skull.

"Sure thing." Naruto says, feeling his scar on his head. "Stay safe, say hi to Zabuza for me." Naruto says, walking away.

Haku smiled and waved at him, looking at Kazue and placed his palm on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Haku asked.

"I'm f-fine..." She replied, blushing as she smiled at him.

"So...I see that you...used the Weapon Grade Ice..." Takumi smirks.

"Twice." Haku says, smiling slightly, but didn't like using it.

"Cool." Takumi chuckled.

"I'll hold onto the last one." Kenta tells him, holding out his hand.

Haku reached into his pouch, rummaging in it but was confused. "I...can't find it..." Haku says. "Must of fallen out of my pocket..." Haku says, looking at the sea in the distance and was worried.

Xxx

Blood covered the entire area, the forest was silent and a man was looking over a corpse, he was taking blood samples and others. "This was too easy..." He smirks, taking a blade known as the Needle Sword. "This is good, very good." He chuckles, looking at the masked corpse. "Swordsman of the Mist, a dying breed now." He chuckles.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Hope you liked it, end of my first creation of a filler arc, please review. Peace out.<p> 


	47. Hard Headed, Sasuke Vs Naruto

Sleepless D: Here we go people, new chapter, new work, sadly, it's a familiar Arc. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Naruto was waiting in the hospital room, having had several doctors examining him for a few hours now. Tsunade sighed as she examined his papers and sat down next to him. "Any idea how you've got a rare, chakra infused metal surrounding your skull?" Tsunade asked.<p>

Naruto looked at her, thinking for several seconds and shrugged. "I don't know...all I remember that involves my head was head butting attacking animals..." Naruto says, trying to remember everything in his past, but had several blank slats in his memory when he was very young.

Tsunade sighed. "I was afraid of this, but I have a specialist that should help remember anything...should you have any memory loss from that experience." Tsunade says in sadness.

"Okay..." Naruto says, soon seeing someone enter and smelled familiar. "Do you know Ino?" Naruto asked, not really caring for Ino, but she was friends of his friends so he knew her well enough.

The man looked at him, wearing Shinobi uniform and a red haori, he had long, blond hair tied in a ponytail. "Yeah...she's my daughter." He says. "I'm Inoichi Yamanaka..." He tells him

"You have her scent on you." Naruto says, gaining a small chuckle from the man.

He stood in front of Naruto, his hand on his forehead, closing his eyes and breathed calmly. "Leave your mind blank...don't struggle." Inoichi orders him.

Naruto did as he said, feeling something that felt like a cold hand entering his brain, making him very uncomfortable.

Xxx

Bright lights suddenly covered their vision, but it soon went black, eyes fluttered open and pain and horror filled their minds, making them wish it'll all stop. "Stop moving boy!" A voice was heard, making them stop.

Inoichi looked through Naruto's eyes, seeing a dark tunnel, small specks of light in the ceiling. He soon sees a man standing there, yellow eyes and pale skin, not recognisable but he couldn't see the man's hands, but felt something moving within his head, making him want to move. "W-What..." Naruto began to say, very young voice, but almost like he had never spoken before.

"You suffered an injury under my watch, I'm patching you up, reinforcing your skull since we've lost quite a few chunks. But don't worry, I'm using a rare metal that expands with ease over time, so you can grow easily, but force won't ever misshapen this without knowing how to properly." He says and looks at Naruto, dead in the eye and a smirk is seen. "I know you're important, and maybe someday, someone will discover this." He says, flicking his forehead and an echoing metal clank was heard. "Take care of him." He says, freaking Naruto out since he had no idea who or what was happening and Inoichi, whom was looking through Naruto's eyes was scared as well, wondering how he'd have guessed that someone would scan Naruto's memories for this.

Xxx

Inoichi pulled his hand away from Naruto's head, wondering what that was and looked at Tsunade. He informed her of what he had seen, making her slightly shocked and nodded. "You can go Naruto, go and see Sasuke, he's still in the hospital." She tells him and looks outside, seeing that it'll be close to night and only a few days till the full moon. "And be sure to come to the hospital in a couple of days." She says with a sad and slightly scared.

Naruto ignored it as he put his shirt back on, walking out of the room while Tsunade and Inoichi talked.

Xxxxx

Sasuke sat in his bed, glaring into nothingness while Hinata was pealing an orange and smiled as she daydreamed about Naruto, but was sad that he was hurt by the Mist ninja. She sighed and looked at Sasuke, slightly worried about him since they found him hurt and knew he felt helpless at that moment.

Sasuke looked at Hinata, smiling slightly, the only sound heard was the cat's purring, looking down to see the tiger patterned cat rubbing against her. The small silence was broken when Naruto walked in, whistling and smirked when he saw Hinata. He walked behind her while she was daydreaming and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the back of her head and made her hum in delight.

Sasuke's rage was slowly increasing, seeing Naruto kissing her neck and Sasuke sat up from his bed, his fist clenching and he quickly smashed his fist into Naruto's face. Naruto fell backwards, feeling pain and tasting blood from his lips, he rubbed his lips and looked to see blood, knowing his lip popped. "What the fuck was that for!?" Naruto yelled.

Hinata was shocked, never expecting that Sasuke would punch Naruto like that. "S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata whispered in shock.

"...Fight me...now." Sasuke ordered, getting up in anger and glared at him darkly and clenching his fists.

"What? You just had surgery to repair the damage caused by that archer." Naruto says.

"Shut up and fight me!" Sasuke yelled, grabbing the scruff of Naruto's neck. "I know you want a challenge..." Sasuke smirked, his eyes showing the Sharingan.

Naruto just glared back at him, his eyes going a little paler then usual and smirked a toothy smirk. "Bring it...bitch." Naruto replies, both ignoring Hinata's fear and upset face they had glares of killing intent.

Sasuke let go of him and walked towards the door. "Follow me." Sasuke ordered, Naruto smirked and followed him.

Hinata looked at them, her eyes tearing up slightly and placed the plate of oranges on the bedside table and followed them. 'What's going on?' She wondered, scared for their safety while the cat followed her.

Xxxxx

They were all on the roof, Hinata and the cat standing at the side lines, watching as Naruto and Sasuke stood opposite each other, and if looks could kill, they'd have both died then and there. Sasuke clenched his knuckles tightly while Naruto stroked his scar above his eyebrow to his headband since it covered most of the scar. Naruto smirked as he watched Sasuke, seeing his Sharingan spinning wildly before he charged.

Naruto bolted at high speeds towards him, smashing Sasuke in the shoulder as he tried to dodge, Sasuke did manage to grab Naruto's attacking hand and pulled hard. Naruto felt something pop as he went over Sasuke's head and soon met the stone floor, crashing and creating a small crater before Sasuke jumped away.

Naruto coughed as he stood up, looking at his shoulder as it was point towards an area it shouldn't do. Naruto clenched his teeth, grabbing his arm and forcing it back into its socket and failed to notice Sasuke doing several hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled before taking a deep breath and the flame soon consumed Naruto.

He smirked as he waited for the fires to stop, but the flames shot up, like it just entered a vortex and climbed several dozen feet into the sky before dropping. He saw Naruto there, landing just before the flames hit next to Sasuke and sent several punches and kicks at Sasuke, sending him flying and hitting the fence hard. He coughed a little and covered his eyes as the flames hit the ground and explodes around the area, soon feeling Naruto kick the side of his face and went flying into bed sheets that were hanging , nearly being covered.

Sasuke knew Naruto was about to attack again and jumped out of the way, holding onto the sheets and covered Naruto. He tied around carefully and started punching Naruto, ignoring the pain in his fist as he continued to punch him. Naruto broke free and elbowed Sasuke in the chest sent him flying back, skidding across the floor while Hinata and the cat looked in shock as the two battled each other.

Sasuke spat out a small amount of blood and glared at Naruto, whom cracked his neck while his nose bled rapidly, giving him a bloody grin and his eyes went paler. "Is that...all you've...got?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke did a few hand signs, different to what Naruto usually sees, this made Sasuke puff up his cheeks and had a disgusted look on his face before doing hand signs that Naruto recognised. 'Fire Style: Flame Bullet!' Sasuke thought, giving off a shockingly large fireball that consumed everything in its path rapidly.

Naruto's eyes paled even more, he roared loudly, causing the flame bullet to stop in its path and remained there, managing to block it with chakra in his voice. Naruto was breathing heavily, sweating even more and his pupils were slowly becoming slitted as they paled even more. He twitched several times as chakra went through him, giving off a horrid aura and Naruto smirked, but not at anyone, just smirking as the ground around him cracked by the pressure of the chakra.

Sasukw saw this and began to worry, pushing chakra into all his joints and muscle, feeling pain but had to ensure that he was at least able to withstand his attacks or dodge. Naruto launched forward, nearly blinding speed and Sasuke felt a powerful punch, sending him flying and smashed into the stone wall near the door, causing it to collapse.

Hinata was scared now, not knowing what happened to Naruto, she activated her Byakugan and saw Naruto's chakra network, seeing that it's ten times more rapid and powerful than usual. She saw Sasuke get up, his chakra more rapid than Naruto's and rapidly increasing, she saw purple markings going across his body, making her scared once again as she recognised them.

Sasuke walked out of the smoky remains, the black, flame like marks covering his body and bloodlust printed on his face. "...Naruto..." Sasuke says in a dark tone, his chakra grew more powerful and it started to focus his chakra into his left hand.

Naruto charged at Sasuke, but he reacted and sent his foot into the air and smashed into Naruto's face, nearly breaking his leg as Naruto shot backwards, smashing through the fencing and flew several, hundred yards away. Hinata remained in shock, trying to get the courage to move, the cat, Tiger, moved a bit closer, looking in shock and interest as this fight continued.

Sasuke's left hand was consumed by lightning and Sasuke smirked, soon seeing Naruto jump from the place he crashed and landed on the roof once again. His clothes were torn and Naruto continued to twitch in excitement and annoyance, he raised his right arm and focused his chakra in the palm of his hand. A sphere formed and showed the Rasengan, smirking as he saw the power, Sasuke glared at Naruto and the two just remained staring at each other.

The two charged at blinding speed, Hinata knew she couldn't stop them and quickly took cover while Tiger watched carefully. Naruto and Sasuke were about to collide, but two forces got in the way, one wrapping an arm around Sasuke's neck and grabbing his arm, preventing him from moving and felt fingers dig into his Curse mark, stopping it and receded back.

Naruto's force grabbed his wrist and slammed their palm in his chest, feeling a soothing sensation go through his body and the Rasengan vanished. Naruto's eyes went back to blue, his pupils are round again, he coughed and looked around, seeing the damage and became confused. "What...happened?" Naruto asked, looking and sees an ANBU with a dog mask.

He looked ahead and sees Kakashi holding Sasuke, whom had an anger printed on his face. "Let go!" Sasuke ordered.

Hinata heard him arguing and looked, seeing Kakashi and an ANBU holding her teammates. "This is the roof of a hospital!" A voice came, seeing Tsunade at the door that had an enraged look on her face. "By Kami! We've got a baby being born downstairs, who is actually using the umbilical cord to crawl back in there since you're giving off that amount of hostile chakra!" Tsunade yells in anger, walking towards them and flicking Sasuke on the forehead and Naruto's chest.

They yelled in pain while the two men released them, Sasuke spat on the ground and jumped over the fence, making Kakashi sigh. 'That wasn't natural, why did he use the Curse mark? And was Naruto going through 'that' stage again?' Kakashi wondered, seeing that Naruto's eyes were pale, but it was different since his pupils were slitted and he sensed the Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto coughed a little, seeing Kakashi sigh and walk towards the door, Naruto could smell Jiraiya by the door, seeing Kakashi talk to him. "Naruto, just calm down and stay focused...I don't want you hurt..." Tsunade says, concern in her voice as she looked Naruto dead in the eye. "Okay?" She asked.

Naruto nodded, confused by what just happened and looked and saw Hinata, smiling but then frowned as he saw Hinata's upset face. "What happened?" Naruto asked, not remembering anything but Sasuke taunting him after punching him.

"You nearly caused this hospital to turn into a war zone." Tsunade says, looking back and sees Kakashi trying to reassure Hinata, she soon looked at the ANBU. "I'm glad that you were here Tenzo..." Tsunade says, sighing and walking towards Kakashi and Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, can I see you soon..." Tsunade tells him, gaining a perverted smirk from him, but stopped when he saw her worried face.

"Okay..." Jiraiya says, nodding as she walked away.

Naruto walked towards Hinata, having a worried look now and bent down to try and make eye contact with her and only managed to. "I'm sorry if I scared you Hinata...I don't know what happened..." Naruto says, opening his arms, having Hinata enter them and he held her, sad that she was upset, kissing the side of her head in sadness.

Xxxxx

It's been over an hour, Kakashi talked with Sasuke; Jiraiya spoke with Naruto before going into Tsunade's office. Tsunade was in a daze, thinking and remembering while Jiraiya waited, confused and soon coughed, gaining her attention and sighed. "What's up Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked, knowing that she hasn't been herself lately and was being a little protective of Naruto.

"It's about Naruto...and my family..." Tsunade begins, making Jiraiya interested, since she didn't talk much about her family, only knowing a few of her ancestors and her little brother.

"Okay...so what about them?" Jiraiya asked.

"We already know about Naruto's parents, Kushina, Naruto's mother, being the previous Jinchuuriki." Tsunade began, making Jiraiya nod, not seeing where this is going. "There's a genetic problem discovered...years ago." Tsunade tells him, making him confused.

"Genetic problem? All I can guess he has is...ADHD, schizophrenia and may be a bit 'special'." Jiraiya remarks while trying to think on what else Naruto has.

"No, I mean...that white eyed personality that makes him violent, primitive and other stuff." Tsunade tells him.

"Oh yeah...wait, you know the problem?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah...it was discovered years ago...it ran in my family for a time, and I did suspect that it ran in different circumstances." Tsunade says, looking at Jiraiya. "My grandmother was the first Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox." Tsunade says.

"Oh yeah? So what does...wait...did you have what Naruto has?" Jiraiya asked, putting pieces together.

"No, I was one of the lucky ones...but many family members that went down from my grandfather, Hashirama line, they turned into...what Naruto turns into over time." Tsunade tells him, gaining a nod. "I actually have a large family...but I don't know them...I had three sibling, one I never met, and one that I have vague memories of. You know about my brother Nawaki, he suffered from what Naruto has and he suffered horribly...the night he died...it was a full moon and died during the war..." Tsunade says, a small tear in her eye.

"Wait, was that one of the reason's he died?" Jiraiya asked, gaining a nod from Tsunade. "And what's that about other siblings? I've never even heard of them."

"They're gone...or missing, over time, they turned fully into the 'creature', never to turn back to normal. This has happened with my other uncles and aunts family, most turned and were either killed or escaped into the woods." Tsunade says, opening her draw and pulls out a file. "I have been examining for any reports of them, managing to find a few, but some don't fit the description, so either there's more out there...or they've been breeding."

Jiraiya was a little shocked and nodded. "So...Naruto's turning into one of 'them'?" Jiraiya asked, gaining a nod from her. "When do...they turn...fully?" Jiraiya asked.

"About the time they reach adulthood, the stages start during puberty." Tsunade says. "And since Naruto is showing signs...we may lose him when he's around twenty, give or take." Tsunade whispers, trying to come up with a method to either slow down and eliminate the problem before Naruto is a threat.

"So the cause may be because of Jinchuuriki's having children?" Jiraiya asked in confusion.

"Probably, I'm the last one I know of in my family that doesn't have this curse, and I never wanted to risk seeing my children to have this as well..." Tsunade states, almost regretting never having any children, but knew it was for the best.

Jiraiya smiled a little. "Naruto's a tough kid, and I'm sure with you looking a thing to prevent what's going on, he'll be alright." Jiraiya smiles, trying to stay positive for Tsunade.

"Yeah...but in a couple of days, it's going to be a full moon and we'll have to seal Naruto away until it's over." Tsunade explains, gaining a nod from him.

"Yeah..." Jiraiya says, thinking for a few seconds. "I need to go somewhere...I believe that you'll do well, I know." Jiraiya says, placing his hand on her shoulder and had a sad smile.

Xxxxx

It had just turned night time, Sasuke sat in a tree, daydreaming but soon a rustling was heard, he looked and saw Tiger with a small cloak, he ignored it and failed to notice it having a smirk and meowed loudly. Sasuke looked at it with a glare, but it soon turned to shock, the cat growing in size and bones cracking, soon bones turn human shaped and a hunched over man stood there. "Sasuke...Uchiha..." He says, his cloak larger than it was and covered his body, looking around twenty years old.

"...Who...or what the fuck are you?" Sasuke asked, standing up and confused.

"Well...my pet name is Tiger to you guys, but I'm Neko, I'm a servant of someone you know." He says, having yellow, slitted eyes, a fang filled smirk, he had black stripes on his cheek, similar to Naruto, but thinker and had some on his forehead.

"...And who do I know?" Sasuke asked, his left hand behind him, focusing chakra into his hand and waited.

"Lord Orochimaru." The cat man known as Neko says, raising his right hand and waved two of his fingers, movement coming from everywhere, four people launching towards Sasuke.

Sasuke cursed and looked, quickly smashing his foot into one of them, sending that one flying, he was soon tackled by one, but sent his left fist into that one's back, sending that one crashing into the branch. The last two were about to attack at the same time, but he slipped between the two and grabbed the top of their heads, pushing them down while raising both of his knees and smashing the two together.

Sasuke stood there, glaring at the last one and focused his chakra into his left hand, this time, lightning coming going through it and Neko chuckled a little. "You really did well against those substitutes." Neko remarks.

Sasuke looked and saw logs in the bodies places, the four attackers surrounding Sasuke, he looked around. "I'll take you all out." Sasuke says.

"I doubt you can take out the Sound Ninja Four." Neko chuckles, making Sasuke slightly confused. "Are you included in that?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm just the Medic." Neko chuckles, his hand making a signal and the Sound Ninja Four charged once again, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and readied for them.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Hope you found this interesting, hope you keep reading, please review. Peace out.<p> 


	48. Sasuke's Left, Hinata Becomes Confused

Sleepless D: I must say, evil bunnies p, your review made me laugh a lot when it's been a rough two weeks. Peace out.

* * *

><p>It's been a short while, the moon was shinning over and Sasuke was pinned to the tree, he coughed up a little blood as he grabbed the bronze coloured weapon that one of the attackers spat out. Sasuke closed his eyes, soon breaking the Curse mark and pulled the weapon out, soon throwing it at the one that spat the weapon out. "You're dead-" Sasuke began, but Neko charged forward, his hands glowing blue and sliced through his leg muscle.<p>

Sasuke yelled in pain, grabbing hold of his leg and glared at him, but became confused and shocked when he saw similar marks cover their bodies. He looked at Neko, seeing his tiger patterns thickening and growing. "You're not the only one that has survived it, mine was a specially made one." Neko chuckled, licking his fangs.

"What the..." Sasuke says, confused, trying to move, but couldn't and the grey haired teenager bend down to him.

"It's dangerous to use the Curse mark in that state." He says, starting to explain about it while their Curse marks recieded and smirked. "You're weak, Lord Orochimaru can help you in your goal...Itachi, right?" He smirked, gaining Sasuke's attention.

Xxxxx

Narutowas breathing heavily, standing on his apartment roof, his eyes a pale blue and looked up, seeing that it was close to the full moon. Naruto held onto his head in pain, kicking a small, metal chimney, knowing something bad is happening, mostly considering himself as the bad, but tried to stay focused.

"Stay...focused..." Naruto says, grabbing his head, trying to stay calm and breathed deeply, trying to calm himself and closed his eyes, sitting down and breathing deeply, rubbing the scar on his forehead and tried to think of things that calm him down.

'The rain, the woods, Hinata...Hinata...Hinata...' Naruto thought, smiling slightly as she was one of his calming feelings, his mind seemed to blank and he soon felt his legs moving. He opened his eyes and he was jumping across buildings and stopped, unfortunately, he stopped on a ledge and fell off and hit a dustbin, causing more damage to the metal than himself.

He coughed and looked around, being in an area that he didn't quite know where, he walked to the street and looked around, soon recognised the place, being near Hinata's estate. He was confused since that was on the other side of the village, he rubbed his head, wondering when he blacked out and started walking back to his house.

"Oi! Put some clothes on!" Someone yelled, he looked, seeing a shop keeper closing up. Naruto then looked and realised that he was only wearing his boxers, thinking for a few seconds and remembered that he was wearing trousers before.

He walked down the street, wondering when he lost them, almost wanting to go and visit Hinata, but didn't think that'll be wise since he's only wearing boxers, luckily enough.

Xxxxx

Sasuke sat on his bed, breathing quietly as he looked at his Team photo. He focused on Hinata in the middle, he shy look at the camera and looking slightly towards Naruto, whom was smirking a toothy grin. Sasuke sighed and grabbed the photo within the frame. He looked at it for several seconds, anger going through his system and threw it at the wall, hearing it smash and land on the floor, in pieces and walked towards the door while grabbing a bag.

Xxxxx

Sasuke walked down the street, some people walking passed him, not noticing anything odd, he passed a restaurant and a small family walked out. Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata and Hanabi breathed in the night air, Hinata saw Sasuke and saw his bag, worried and looked at her father. "I'm...I'm going to w-walk for awhile father, I just n-need to see s-someone." Hinata informs him.

Hiashi looked cautiously. "I hope it hasn't got anything to do with that child Naruto...because I'm tired of finding him near or within our house." Hiashi says, looking at Hinata.

"N-No, s-someone else." Hinata says, gaining a nod from him and Hinata walked away, soon quickening her pace.

Xxxxx

Sasuke was deep in thought, but stop and looked to see Hinata standing in front of him several feet ahead of him. "S-Sasuke...w-where are you g-going?" She asked.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke tells her, making her slightly shocked and upset.

"W-Why?" Hinata asked, worried now.

"Because this village is making me weak, I tried to stay keep this up, but I've been weak...Naruto is making me angry and I can't learn any more from this village." Sasuke says, closing his eyes in annoyance.

"B-But we've been s-so great together, o-our team, everyone..." Hinata says in a sad tone.

Sasuke sighed and walked towards her, standing in front of her and looked her in the eye. "I did care, but it's over, I'm going to get my power from Orochimaru..." Sasuke saysm making Hinata scared and wonder why he'd want to go to that man. "...I do have something else...to thank you for all you've done." Sasuke says, making her confused.

Sasuke cupped her cheek, making her confused but her eyes widened in surprise as he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. Hinata wasn't sure what was going on, but it felt nice, closing her eyes and moved her lips against his, staying this way for several seconds before Sasuke pulled back. 'W-Why did that feel good?' Hinata wondered.

"I've watched you since the academy...quiet, lonely, isolated, you were the only one that didn't hound for me and I could see your strength, but I didn't know what to do...I just stayed out of everything. I will miss you, but I have to go my own way..." Sasuke says, placing his hand on her head.

Hinata felt something enter her mind, making her mind go adrift and passed out, having Sasuke hold her and place her on a nearby bench. He sighed as he made sure she was comfortable and kissed her forehead before vanishing into the night.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was early morning, the village has just realised that the last Uchiha has left the village and Tsunade just ordered Shikamaru to gather a team together. It has been ten minutes and Shikamaru had gathered a few people already, quickly heading towards the gates, picking up anyone that they may encounter.

"You serious? Sasuke just left the village?" Kiba asked, gaining a wondering bark from Akamaru.

"Yeah, Orochimaru somehow managed to get his

"It is understandable, my insects could tell something dark was growing from within him...but that was during the Chuunin Exams." Shino says, having come back with his father the other day from a mission.

"I thought that was just not bathing from constant training." Kiba says, noticing a nasty smell whenever Sasuke met Orochimaru.

"I've got a bad feeling in my gut guys..." Chouji says, rubbing it and wanting to have a packet of crisps.

"That's probably just your stomach rumbling." Kiba chuckled, soon spotting Neji and Lee, pointing them out.

Xxxxx

Neji moved with the group, believing they won't run into anyone else and were close to the gate, they just finished the details to Neji after explaining the basic information to him and Lee. The gate came into view and they breathed a little easier, but they were slightly surprised when they spotted Naruto near the gate.

They landed near him and looked at him, seeing him crouched over, sniffing the ground. "Umm...Naruto, what are you doing?" Chouji asked.

Naruto looked at them, his eyes a lighter blue than usual. "I'm looking for my cat, Tiger, haven't seen him for a couple of days." Naruto says, Shikamaru rubbing his head and sighed.

"Best tell him..." Shikamaru says, soon telling Naruto the details and left a speechless Naruto, soon having Lee arrive in time, along with a worried Hinata.

"I'm coming!" Naruto yelled, slightly excited and confused them, but soon saw the worry on his face.

"I figured." Shikamaru sighs, soon seeing Hinata about to talk, but his look as well and Neji's stopped her. "Hinata, Tsunade told me what happened, it's best that you wait, we've already got a large team, you could help, but it's a risk to include more, besides, I think Neji would hurt me if you got hurt..." Shikamaru says.

Hinata looked down, nodding and had a teary eye. "I...I understand..." Hinata says, making Naruto see this and walk over, holding her as Shikamaru took out a small pad.

"Okay, judging by our group...we'll have to do an Arrowhead Formation. Kiba, you and Akamaru will be the tip, since your sense of smell is best...even Naruto's nose doesn't compare, you're to follow the trail. The Middle Centre/body will be me, I'll be within range of each of you should something happen, stopping enemy movement and I'll be able to give orders quickly. The outer Middle Centre will be Naruto and Chouji, Naruto on the right side, Chouji on the left; you'll be the force that pushed through the enemy lines. The back tips will be Shino and Neji, you'll be required to watch out backs since you two have wide rage scanners and can do lasting damage to the enemy when we pull back." Shikamaru says.

They nodded, slightly impressed, Kiba and Akamaru are the piecing attack, Chouji and Naruto the cutting force to get through, Neji and Shino, the lasting damage when they pull back, and Shikamaru centred and keeps them together.

"Alright, let's move!" Naruto yells, kissing the side of Hinata's head, smiling and hoping that she'll be alright.

The group moved away from Lee and Hinata, the two looking sad but Lee smiled at Hinata. "Don't worry, they'll be fine." Lee says, walking her home.

* * *

><p>ATTENTION!<p>

Sleepless D: Sorry to tell you this, but I'm cutting this short for now, I will be focusing on rewriting the first several chapters, since grammar is crap as several people have complained and follows to closely with the story line, I won't change too much, just enough to make it more different so people will stop complaining, you can read the beginning to remember what it was like back then. Peace out.


	49. The Pursuit Of The Uchiha begins

Sleepless D: Got a bit bored, here's the chapter everyone will be wanting...but I've been lonely as hell...really would like someone to talk with...since it's now horrible, ex is dating again and I might of found someone using a photo of someone else, so believe me, that crap happens -_- ...but I guess that's pointless. Peace out.

P.S. Not sure how I spelled Choji/Chouji, I'll just stick with Choji, sorry if it goes from this to that.

* * *

><p>It's been a couple of hours since the group left, Sasuke was already sealed within a coffin, the group were moving fast, but Kiba smelt blood a little while ago. This caused everyone to go around to be sure that they don't lose track, unknown that the blood was from Jounin of the Leaf they avoided. Shikamaru's team were now meeting heavy, yet obvious traps, remaining at a slow pace to avoid any unnecessary distractions.<p>

Shino was busy sending his parasites out and eliminating any hidden traps, but the group remains stepping over the traps. Neji quickly spotted a trap hidden within a trap before anyone was about to cross it, making them realise that the enemy must be resting if they managed that. Neji confirmed their belief, spotting them several hundred yards away, spotting five people and a coffin.

Shikamaru quickly devised a plan and sent them out, Shikamaru and Neji to the rear, Naruto and Choji took the left while Shino and Kiba took the right. They were closing in on the targets, but Sakon quickly threw a kunai with paper bombs attached to them, hitting the tree behind Shikamaru and Neji. The paper bomb explodes, sending Neji and Shikamaru hitting the ground and their backs burnt a little, both in pain and looks to see the Sound ninja.

"Wait! We're not here to fight. We're here to negotiate!" Shikamaru yelled, hoping that they'd believe it before the others get into place.

"Then what's this!?" Kidomaru yells, pulling his arms and made the other four out, Kiba quickly throws the smoke bombs at the group. "Doesn't matter if I can't see you, I've still got my hands on you with these webbing, they're thin, but two elephants can't rip them apart." Kidomaru says in bemusement.

The smoke cleared and Naruto was thinking quickly, smirking as he looks at Kiba. "Kiba..." He whispers, gaining his attention and they started whispering rapidly to the group.

"Plot all you want, you won't be able to es-" Kidomaru began, but Choji and Shino jumped onto their partners back, suddenly having Kiba and Naruto rushing backwards. Kidomaru was surprised and the force the two went causes him to fly forward, having Neji step forward and went into a stance. Kidomaru saw this, severing the web links, but was still going too fast and Neji smashes his palm into his chest, sending him flying backwards and crashes into a tree.

"I must say Kidomaru, you must be getting sloppy, having brats like these beat you like that." Sakon says, chuckling slightly.

"Shut up Sakon!" Kidomaru yells, getting up and glaring at his comrade.

Neji and Shikamaru were confused, knowing that he should've been out for the count, but Shikamaru was having his shadow shooting towards them while they focused of Kidomaru. The six arm teenager saw the shadow, cursing and jumping to the side, but the shadow caught him and his other companions as well. "Well, you took us by surprise once, we've done so twice." Kiba laughs.

Naruto sniffs the air, looking at the tiger looking guy sitting on the coffin with a confused look. "Why do you smell like someone I know?" Naruto asks him.

"Doesn't matter, we've got our own surprise as well." Neko says with a smirk, seeing that Sakon was missing a head behind his.

A split second later, shuriken flew out of a nearby tree and hit Shikamaru, causing his to drop his shadow hold and the others smirk. Jirobo did a hand sign and smashes his foot into the ground. "Earth Style: Collapse!" Jirobo yells, soon causing the area around Shikamaru's team to collapse several feet into the ground and hit rubble.

The team were a little disoriented and tried to get back on their feet. "What the hell was that?" Kiba asks, gaining a scared whimper from Akamaru.

Naruto looks up seeing Jirobo doing a few hand signs. "Earth Style: Eternal Grave!" He yells, stamping his foot on the ground and causes the ground/roof to close rapidly.

Naruto curses and tries to jump, but his foot was trapped and he rips it out, quickly jumping, but he was hit by the roof and became stuck. The others soon got back on their feet, looking around and saw that Naruto wasn't here, soon looking up and spotted Naruto's kicking feet. "...Is he able to breathe?" Choji asks.

Neji activated his Byakugan, looking around and surprised by what he's seeing. "Naruto's head is above the surface, but there's chakra all around us, sucking our chakra...hold on...something's happening..." Neji says, soon having the walls moving every slowly towards them.

"Well this sucks..." Kiba says, quickly moving towards the wall and presses against it, seeing if it'll slow it down.

Shino remained standing, examining the area, slowly spreading a few parasites around the area, Choji and Shikamaru were slightly less docile then Shino, but remains observing the area.

Xxx

Naruto was cursing and insulting Jirobo, seeing his companions go on ahead. "I'll shove my foot up your arse!" Naruto yells in anger.

"Shut up already!" Jirobo yells, slowly sucking the chakra out of the group while he slowly crushed them to death.

The ground was soon shaking, showing that Kiba is trying to escape through his 'Fang Over Fang' technique. Naruto was getting annoyed and once Kiba stopped, he started trying to move his arms, kicking the roof and causing it to shake rapidly, showing that his legs were shockingly powerful.

"I'll kill you!" Naruto roared, his eyes becoming paler then before, not knowing that it'll be a full moon the day after tomorrow, but it was going to be night in only a few hours. The ground shook even more as Naruto was shaking rapidly, causing Jirobo to put more chakra into the ground.

"Naruto! Stop it!" Shikamaru yells, making Naruto stop and become confused. "We won't follow Sasuke anymore! Let us out!" Shikamaru yells.

This causes Naruto and Kiba to become shocked. "You what!?" Kiba yells in shock and anger.

"Shikamaru! I'll beat the crap out of you!" Naruto yells, shaking even more and the ground followed shortly after.

"An interesting proposal, but I'd rather have you as my meal, I won't let you leave." Jirobo chuckles, speeding up the process.

"Fine then, only one, let me go. I'm tired of this conflict." Shikamaru says, but Naruto becomes more enraged and the surrounding area appears to vibrate, making Jirobo a little shocked and pumped more chakra into the ground.

"Do you have any clue what the hell you're saying!?" Kiba yells, ignoring the shacking walls.

Shikamaru ignored him, knowing that Neji was examining the walls and looking at Naruto in shock. Shino didn't seem to react and observed the area around Naruto, seeing it crumble rapidly and knew it was weakening as time continues.

"So you're the leader!? Hahaha! What a pathetic excuse of a leader!" Jirobo laughs, not realising the area around Naruto was crumbling. "When people are put in life and death situation, their true colours come to show. You are a pathetic excuse of a leader! What a loser!" Jirobo laughs loudly, making Choji's eyes darken. "If you're so willing to abandon your mission and your comrades so easily, then you deserve to die with your comrades in arms reach!"

Kiba indeed grabbed Shikamaru by the scruff of his neck. "You really are a pain in the arse!" Kiba yells, about to punch him.

"Don't you dare!" Choji yells, making Kiba stop in confusion, Shikamaru pulled himself out of his grip and quickly went into his planning position, making Kiba confused.

"Wait...that's familiar..." Kiba says, wondering where he's seen it before.

Choji started eating a packet of crisps, making Kiba confused while Neji and Shino observe Naruto's shacking feet. "Neji, is the area around Naruto weakening?" Shikamaru asks.

"Yes, his force and movement are causing it to constantly repair itself." Neji tells him.

"Shino, use your insects to weaken the area around Naruto." Shikamaru orders.

"Already taken care of." Shino says, sweating a little from exhaustion. "Why you ask? I was planning and preparing to have gaps made, then I would've sent a swarm out to distract him and have Kiba attack the roof again." Shino informs him.

"That was pretty much my plan, but with Choji as well, follow that plan, Kiba, attack the bottom of Naruto, the weakest point and when you get through. Choji will shoot through with his Expansion Jutsu to make it larger to allow us to go through before we're trapped here..." Shikamaru says, looking to see that they were losing a lot of space.

"We're going to have to move fast then." Kiba says, but looks at Shikamaru. "Why did you try to sell us out?" He then asks.

"So I know where to repay the paper bombs that singed my hair." Shikamaru says with a smirk, gaining a chuckle from Kiba. "Ready Shino?" He asks, seeing Shino nod.

Several hundred insects come from Shino's sleeves and soon surrounded Naruto and slowly vanished. Naruto was soon yelling in confusion, soon insects coming from him and started surrounding Jirobo. "What the!?" He yells, shocked by this and started trying to get rid of them.

"Kiba! Now!" Neji yells, seeing the chakra decrease rapidly.

Kiba and Akamaru took a food pill and used Beast Mimicry: Man Beast Clone and quickly used Fang over Fang, hitting below Naruto and sending him flying and a small hole. Choji quickly expanded and bounces off the ground and hits the hole, exploding and leaving a large hole. Shino, Shikamaru and Neji quickly jumped through the hole, Shikamaru taking out a kunai and threw it, showing a couple of paper bombs on them.

It hits Jirobo's arm, the insects quickly fled and Jirobo was confused, feeling pain in his left arm, looking to see the kunai and cursed loudly. It explodes and Jirobo was covered in smoke while the group landed nearby, with the exception of Naruto who shortly landed several feet away, head first and causing the ground to shake.

"You alright Naruto?" Kiba calls, seeing him rip his head from the ground, rage still going through his mind and spotted Shikamaru, vanishing and Shikamaru went to the floor, blood coming from his nose. Naruto stood near where Shikamaru was, shocking the others that he just attacked their leader.

"You traitor!" Naruto yelled, but Choji and Kiba grabbed him before he could do any more damage.

"Naruto! It was a plot! A trap to identify the enemy's location!" Kiba yells, trying to make sure he couldn't move and listen.

Naruto just looked at him, confused and looks at everyone else, seeing them agreeing, Naruto sighs and pulls him out of their grip. "Sorry Shikamaru..." He says, his anger lessening.

"...That hurt...but you didn't hear us...so it's not your fault." Shikamaru says, hearing his crack something and they see that his nose was broken, but he snapped it back in place, a small scar on his nose.

"You know...I really hate it when...punks like you think you can win...just because you got a lucky shot." Jirobo's voice came from the smoke.

The group looks, seeing Jirobo was out of the smoke and his left arm bleeding slightly, leaving them slightly shocked that he wasn't gravely injured from a point blank range explosion. "It'll take too much time to handle him if he was able to withstand that, especially if he withstood that." Neji says. "And it'll take even longer with us weakened like this..."

"Yeah...if we waste too much time, then Sasuke would pass the borders and we won't be able to pursue him any further." Shikamaru says.

"Unless we split into two groups." Shino says, pushing his glasses back up his nose while his insects go back inside his jacket.

"Don't even need two groups; just leave me behind, me an Akamaru can take this guy on, no problem!" Kiba yells with a smirk while Naruto glares at Kiba.

"I can take this bastard on in a few seconds!" Naruto yells, cracking his knuckles and glares at Jirobo.

Jirobo glares at them, finding it annoying that they're arguing on who takes him, he did a hand signs and slams his palm into the ground. The area around the group explodes, blinding their vision and the ground was unsteady, they kept their senses focused on Jirobo, but they lost track of him and they cursed.

Within a few seconds, a powerful wind was felt, removing all the smoke and they spotted a large, one hundred yard bolder being picked up by Jirobo, making the team shocked. "Now that's...a fucking island." Naruto says, seeing him throw it.

The group began running back, but Naruto and Choji didn't move, Naruto's eyes becoming paler and smirking and walks forward. Choji was confused but did a few hand signs, they see Naruto jump up, pulling his leg back and smashes it against the bolder. The force that Naruto kicked sent the bolder flying, shocking everyone and wonder how powerful Naruto's legs are, only thinking that his head was the deadly weapon.

Jirobo watches in shock as he sees the bolder fly a few hundred feet high and knew it wasn't going to be a problem, since it was falling away from them. He heard something, looking and seeing Choji's Expansion Jutsu heading towards him, smashing into him and he slides several feet backwards, his feet digging into the ground and tries to push against him. After several seconds, Jirobo didn't move and stopped Choji's spinning, smirking as he saw Choji's surprise and smashes his knee into him. "Knee Strike!" Jirobo yells, sending Choji flying upwards before charging towards the falling Choji. "Tackle Charge!" He then yells, smashing into the large Choji and sending him flying.

Shikamaru caught the shrinking Choji, taking a breath and watches Naruto falling, coming towards Jirobo with his leg extended. The large Sound ninja raises his arms to block; he soon felt Naruto's drop kick, causing the ground below to crack and his feet sinking. Jirobo pushes back and sends Naruto away, seeing him land on the ground, shortly charges towards Jirobo again and smashes his fist into his gut. Jirobo manages to keep his breath and raises his fist. "Striking Punch!" He yells, punching the side of Naruto's face, sending Naruto crashing into the ground and rolling away, hitting a tree.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru calls, wondering if he was alright.

Jirobo curses, his knuckles bloody and he cracks the fist he punched with. "What's the brat's head made of!?" He yells, seeing Naruto get up, seeing Naruto's nose and lip bleed.

"We better get moving soon." Kiba tells them, smelling the enemy's scent getting farer away.

"Okay then...Naruto! Get over here!" Shikamaru orders, seeing Naruto vanish and reappear next to Shikamaru. "Neji, you act a co-leader, me and Naruto will attack this guy and meet up with you-" Shikamaru began, but Jirobo started to chuckle.

"You really think you'll beat me? That blond brat just got lucky!" Jirobo yells, glaring at Shikamaru and Naruto. "A pathetic leader like yours will never hope to defeat me! A bad leader is worse than no leader at all! Everyone dies because of a bad leader!"

"I'll take him on!" Choji yells, his anger reaching the peak.

"I'll kill you like any other!" Jirobo laughs, his chakra increasing.

"Take these! They're Soldier Pills and give them to everyone!" Choji yells, stepping forward and passes a small bag to them.

Shikamaru was confused and nervous about what Choji just told him to do. "No, at least let-" Shikamaru began, but Choji looks at, causing him to stop mid sentence.

"Go...I'm giving him payback, after I'm done with him, I'll catch up." Choji tells him, smirking confidently. "I've got my own secret weapon." Choji says and reaches into his pouch, seeing Shikamaru about to argue, but stopped when he looks at him.

Kiba chuckles. "At a boy Choji! Show him what we Leaf ninja can do!" He tells him.

Shikamaru sighs. "Very well Choji...You better catch up to us." He orders him, giving a Soldier Pill to the group, having them eat it while Jirobo wonders what they're planning.

"Get going." Choji orders them.

"If you don't get back to us Choji, I'll personally beat your arse!" Naruto chuckles, smirking and showing abnormally sharp teeth.

"I'll catch up." Choji says, hearing them move away.

"You're all dead!" Jirobo yells, charging towards Choji while seeing him eat something, but ignores it.

Xxx

Shikamaru's group were moving fast, after a few minutes of moving, they talked about Choji's 'trump' card and shortly after, Kiba and Naruto left a message for Choji. "You think he'll make it?" Kiba asks.

"He will...he's stronger then he seems...he just doesn't have the confidence." Shikamaru tells them.

"True, no one should ever underestimate their opponent; the advantage is always on those underestimated." Shino tells them.

"True..." Neji says, remembering his fight with Hinata during the Chunin exams, underestimating Hinata and nearly lost because Hinata fell to the ground before him.

"Well, let's get moving! Sasuke needs us!" Naruto yells, moving faster, making Shikamaru sigh.

Xxxxx

It's been half an hour and 'Jirobo' reaches his team, they saw him and glare at him. "What took you so long fatty!?" Tayuya yells in anger.

"Sorry, took longer than I thought to eat." Jirobo tells them.

"...Take the coffin dumbass; you're supposed to be the one to carry it!" Kidomaru tells him.

"Fine..." Jirobo says, making everyone sigh.

Neko stops on a branch and jumped back, smashing his elbow into Jirobo's chest, sending him flying back. Neko stopped quickly and jumped back, narrowly dodging an orange flash, spotting Naruto trying to head butt him, chuckling as he saw Naruto's anger. "He managed to dodge?" Jirobo says in surprise, puffing into smoke and shows Shikamaru.

"I wouldn't be much of a medic if I got hit all the time." Neko smirks, hearing more movement and quickly flipped backwards.

"Arrow Head Barrage!" Naruto yells, having several orange objects shoot through the area, having the remaining Sound Four dodge Naruto's attacks rapid attacks.

Neko smirks and swings his hand, drawing blood and causing one of the attacks to explode into smoke, having killed a Naruto Clone. "Kidomaru!" Neko yells, soon having the six armed teen shoot webbing everywhere.

The Naruto clones hit the webs and a buzzing sound came shortly after, knowing that insects were moving rapidly and spat several webs shoot into every direction. Shino appears, his eyebrow twitching in anger since most of his insects were caught and couldn't escape. "Kidomaru! Give me the coffin!" Sakon orders, soon catching the coffin. "Take these pests out!" He orders.

"No problem!" Kidomaru yells while his mouth fills with his webbing and fires it at Shikamaru, hitting his legs and keeping him stuck to the tree branch.

Neko smirks, having a charging Naruto after him; he quickly smashes his foot into Naruto, finding Naruto's movements a little obvious. Naruto hits the ground hard, yelling in anger as he gets up, but Kidomaru quickly spat out a large web, hitting Naruto and keeping him stuck on the ground. "Bastard!" Naruto yells, glaring at the Sound ninja.

"You're all dead!" Kidomaru laughs, seeing his comrades moving back and leaving him.

"Fang Over Fang!" Kiba yells as he and Akamaru spin at a rapid speed, soon seeing Kidomaru jump and they stopped the attack, becoming stuck on the ground. "Damn it!" He yells.

Kidomaru swung on his web strings, smirking and observing them all, seeing Shino was that only one without being stuck. "Your teamwork is very effective..." Kidomaru says with a smirk.

Neji jumped into his blind spot, but Kidomaru new this and dropped from the webbing, his mouth filled with his webbing, planning to seal him within a cocoon. Neji quickly spun, causing a blue chakra sphere, hitting the Sound ninja in surprise and sent flying, hitting a nearby branch and feeling pain. Kidomaru coughs up the webbing, being useless now and seeing Neji land on a tree.

He curses and was about to stand up, but notices a dark shadow coming towards him, knowing that Shikamaru was attacking and quickly jumped away. Kidomaru went through a large cluster of leafs, after a second, he emerges from it and glares at their leader, seeing his hand sign. "Nice move." Shikamaru says with a smirk.

Kidomaru glares at him, but Neji appears, being faster than he was the last time he fought, smashing his palm into Kidomaru, smirking as he hit. Soon after, Kidomaru turns a bronze colour and explodes, sending pieces of bronze everywhere and a large web surrounds the area. Neji curses, realising that it was a type of Web Clone, hitting would cause an explosion and stop enemy movement.

Shino was the only one standing, he took a breath as he knew Kidomaru did the switch when he went through the leafs. A whizzing sound came and Shino ducks, seeing a bronze hook fly by with a small string of web on it, but he sees that he wasn't the target and sees it heading towards Shikamaru. The weapon was blocked when a large cluster of insects came up, soon having Kidomaru chuckle from the shadows. "You're the last one to stand, and you blocked an attack that was meant for you." He says from the shadows, making Shino listen carefully.

More sound came and Shino starts dodging the attacks, getting higher and higher while more bronze weapons were flying towards him, having web string on them. 'This is going to be close...' Shino thought, reaching the highest branch he could and stop.

"Gotcha!" Kidomaru yells, but a sudden movement came from near him, severing the web strings and made him quickly move away, seeing Neji standing near him, his Byakugan active. "How the fuck did you escape?" Kidomaru asks, seeing his weapons falling and Shino standing where he was, not even having to dodge.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Hope you like it, please review, won't make the next in awhile since I still need to update the beginning, already did the first 5, read if you want, hope you like. Peace out.<p> 


	50. The Hunters, The Hunted and The Pursuers

Sleepless D: Really getting intense, how will it play out? Who the fuck knows, I don't let's read. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Kidomaru looks around, seeing that everyone was free from his webs and became angry, his chakra flaring high and markings started forming around his body. "You really are troublesome ingrates...I should just kill you right now." He says, smirking darkly and looks around, the team close together now while he was trying to pick the weakest target. "Now then...which is weaker..." He says, looking from each member, having seem Shino use insects and knew it wouldn't do too well against his, then looking at Kiba, being a close combat person and knew he wouldn't last.<p>

He saw movement and quickly dodges Naruto's attack, only able to dodge because of his increase in speed and chakra from the Curse mark. "I'll kill-" Naruto began, but Kidomaru smashes his foot against Naruto, quickly punching him with two left punches and sends him flying.

Naruto crashes into a tree, leaving a large dent in it, Kidomaru quickly spat out a large amount of web at Naruto. The blond haired boy quickly jumped out of the way, dodging the web and was about to land on a nearby tree, but another web hit around both of his wrists. "Gotcha!" Kidomaru laughs, seeing Naruto look confused at the web binding and starts pulling at them. "You can't pull them apart, two elephant couldn't do that..." Kidomaru tells him.

He didn't notice that it was getting close to night and a nearly full moon was showing in the sky, along with the sun and Naruto's veins seemed to pop from his body. He roars in anger and starts pulling his wrists apart, having them come further and further away from each other, making Kidomaru look in shock.

"...What's with Naruto?" Shikamaru asks, seeing Naruto becoming angrier and failed to notice that his eyes were nearly entirely white, save for a little blue and his pupils.

Kiba and Neji get the sudden remembrance of this, remembering it from having fought with Naruto before and became slightly edgy. "Neji, get his hands unbound." Shino tells him, looking carefully and knowing that it's still Naruto under control.

"I think it'll be best to keep him that way." Kiba tells him, not wanting to pin Naruto down to stop him from doing anything stupid.

"It's still Naruto, we'll have to be careful and point him at the goal." Shino tells him, making the group look at him. "He has always been on target in this state of mind...Kiba, he asked you if you're his rival and you confirmed. Neji, the Naruto you fought was more unstable than this one and you two were fighting, but Hinata was able to stop him." Shino tells them.

They nod, agreeing on that. "How are you able to tell that this one's more stable?" Kiba asks.

"He isn't trying to kill anyone..." Shikamaru simply says.

Neji sighs, seeing that Naruto's wrists are as far as they're going to be, he was now pushing his foot against it. Neji launches forwards, cutting the webbing and freeing Naruto, he looks at his wrists, seeing the webbing drop and he smirks. "Free...at last." Naruto says with a smirk, his teeth sharpening.

Neji looks around, seeing that Kidomaru looks at them, knowing it's going to get more complicated. "Shikamaru, I'll deal with this one, I'm the only one that can fight against him and have a chance at winning." Neji informs him and looks at Naruto, seeing that he wants to fight. "Naruto!" He yells and gains his attention. "Lead the others and try and find Sasuke." Neji tells him.

Naruto looks at his other team mates, smirking. "Sasuke...Sasuke!" Naruto yells, jumping towards them.

"You sure Neji?" Shikamaru asks, looking to see Kidomaru observing them cautiously.

"Yes, now go, I'll be sure to catch up later!" Neji yells, facing the six armed teen.

Naruto was sniffing the air, looking north to north-west and charges, the others soon following him quickly, leaving Neji with Kidomaru. "Be sure to pick up Choji!" Kiba yells at Neji.

Neji just waves at them before they vanished into the woods. "This is going to be troublesome." Shikamaru says, following Naruto closely.

Xxxxx

It was midnight, Tsunade was working on some late paperwork, having sent some requests to allied nations since she just won the lottery and knew it's a bad sign. After a few seconds, Shizune rushes in, panic covering her face and made Tsunade jump a little, hiding a sake bottle that was next to her. "Lady Tsunade! We've got a problem!" Shizune yells.

"What is it this time?" Tsunade asks, getting tired of the bad news and omens.

"Naruto isn't within the village!" She tells him, soon making Tsunade look troubled. "And the men stationed at the gates say that he went with Shikamaru's team!" She tells her and was getting more worried.

"...Damn it! Send a team after them! Any team! A medical team if you have to!" Tsunade yells, looking outside and seeing that it was going to be a full moon tomorrow, wondering if he's going to be back here within a day, but didn't believe that would be possible.

"Y-Yes Lady T-Tsunade...Maybe they'll catch up with the group that came through here." Shizune says before leaving.

Tsunade rubs the back of her neck, looking outside and would go if she could, but had to stay behind to protect the village. Unknown to her, a certain green youthful Shinobi wasn't in hospital anymore and would find out in the morning.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It's been over half a day, Shikamaru's team had to persuade Naruto to go slower since they couldn't fight in the dark, and they ran into a few traps and knew they weren't taking any risks. Orochimaru couldn't wait any longer and took a body and Kabuto 'talked' with a certain dying man.

Choji was poisoned by his clan's pills and passed out in pain, but the Leaf ninja discovered the poisoned Akimichi and the crushed Jirobo. They also found Kidomaru's body and several dead spiders, but couldn't find anyone else but blood that didn't seem to belong to him.

Xxx

The sound ninja were moving fast, having been delayed for long enough, travelling pass a large, long canyon, becoming worried about the coffin since it was giving off a large amount of power. Neko sniffs the air, soon becoming shocked and spins around. "We're not alone!" He yells, making the other two stop.

They look and see Shikamaru's group, Naruto looking normal now, but sweat stains were on his clothes and they stood there. "Finally caught up...with you bastards!" Naruto yells, taking breaths and observes them.

Sakon gets annoyed, fed up of seeing them. "I'll kill them!" Sakon yells, charging towards them.

Neko and Tayuya observe and sees their teammate fighting them, causing some of them to explode into smoke. "They're not the real ones!" Neko yells, soon seeing Kiba spinning towards Sakon.

Kiba spins pass Sakon who just ducks, heading towards Neko and Tayuya, they were about to counter attack, but they couldn't move. They were confused and Kiba caught the coffin, quickly moving away and throws the coffin at Naruto who appeared at the scene. The group quickly move away, leaving the group of Sound ninja there, confused and becoming annoyed.

"...Kill those fuckers!" Neko yells and moves after them, the other two also angry and moving at fast speed.

Kiba curses as the group move from left to right to avoid them, having set traps when they knew they were getting closer. Sakon and Tayuya were moving pass Neko, aiming to get them quickly, not noticing that there was a shadow moving below a branch ahead. They move pass the branch, a hand coming out and grabbing Neko's ankle and the young man curses, falling towards the ground and spinning. He looks and sees Shino holding onto him, soon spotting parasites crawling up his leg as they fell to the ground.

Tayuya and Sakon stop, spotting that their teammate was in trouble and see them hit the ground, becoming shocked as the two went through the ground and continued to fall into the hole. "Neko! You fucking dumbass!" Tayuya yells in anger.

"Forget him! We need to get the coffin!" Sakon yells, quickly chasing after the Leaf ninja and Tayuya follows.

Xxx

Neko and Shino were falling into complete darkness, both shocked that they went through the ground into a new area. After a few seconds, they hit the ground and rolled away from each other, both in pain and coughing since they were breathing in air and dust. "Now that...was unexpected..." Neko says, getting up and looking at Shino with what little light there was and smirks.

"Agreed..." Shino says, getting up and couldn't see Neko at all.

"So you were brave...enough to take me on...at the risk of having ...the other two come back to help." Neko states while breathing a little easier.

"Anything to get the mission done..." Shino says and tries to follow Neko's voice. "And I would survive...why you ask? Because I am...more capable than you think." Shino informs him.

Neko chuckles, looking at his leg and removing the parasites on his leg, shortly after moving into the darkness even more. "Sure, might as well try...but can you find me?" Neko asks, seeing the slight worry on Shino's face perfectly.

"It's as much a problem...as it is for you." Shino says, having his parasites move around.

"Actually...no, I can see better in the dark...and I see you perfectly." Neko informs him, moving without a sound.

Shino soon had a trickle of sweat down his neck, knowing it'll be difficult to fight someone that you can't see.

Xxx

Shikamaru's group were getting worried, since Shino voliteered to distract the group, but only managed to get one and they planned to go back to hit them again. However, the two Sound ninja on their tale prevented that and moved as fast as they could.

The group grew annoyed, making moved through their traps that Akamaru placed and it didn't stop them. "Fuck!" Naruto yells, stopping and the group stops as well, putting the coffin down and was going to beat the two in anger and help his friends.

Tayuya and Sakon stop, looking in shock and making Naruto, Kiba/Akamaru and Shikamaru look in confusion, soon hearing something land on the coffin. They look and see a white haired man standing on the coffin, a white blade coming from his wrist and swings at them. Shikamaru and Naruto quickly duck and role away, Kiba wasn't fast enough and got his shoulder cut before he roles away. He curses and holds onto his shoulder, seeing the man grab the coffin and jumps away from them.

"Who the fuck is that!?" Kiba yells in pain, looking from the new comer to the two Sound ninja.

"Shit..." Shikamaru says, trying to come up with a plan.

"Sakon, Udon, Tayuya...you're too late, Lord Orochimaru has already taken a new body." The man informs them, gaining a curse.

"Udon? I can only see two..." Shikamaru says and looks back at the two, becoming worried since they were running from the enemy, but they could only see two.

"Shit! I thought as much." Tayuya says in annoyance, getting worried if Orochimaru doesn't forgive them.

"It isn't our fault Kimimaro; these brats were following us and kept getting in our way!" Sakon complains, wanting to kill the remaining Leaf ninja.

"Then deal with it...I'm taking Orochimaru's next body." Kimimaro says, holding onto the coffin before vanishing.

Naruto yells in anger and quickly follows him, making Shikamaru and Kiba curse as they tries to follow, but the two Sound ninja charge forward, tackling the two. Shikamaru still had his hands free and does a hand sign, the shadow below them darkens and looks like a hole, the two fall through and vanish into the hole with Tayuya. Kiba hits the ground, landing on his wounded shoulder and yells in pain, getting punched by Sakon and losses a tooth.

Kiba quickly kicks Sakon off and rolls away, gaining a scared whimper from Akamaru. "Don't worry Akamaru...I'll deal with him, so long as you back me up." Kiba says and soon gained a positive bark from his dog. "Right, let's go for it!" Kiba yells, pulling out two kunai and charges at Sakon.

Sakon smirks and starts moving back, avoiding Kiba's attacks easily, soon jumping back from a quick swing from Kiba who dropped his kunai and spots him smirking. Kiba started spinning towards Sakon who was still in mid air, hitting him as they rip through the tree and found themselves at the chasm.

Kiba curses loudly as he held onto Akamaru, Sakon was cursing for that reason and the shallow wounds that Kiba caused as they fell, drops of blood flying from them as they continue to fall.

Xxx

Deep in the forest, a shadow like portal appears and two people crash into the ground and the two roll away, coughing in pain. Shikamaru quickly did a hand sign, making his shadow darken and shoot towards Tayuya, but she quickly jumps from the ground and lands on a branch.

"You're fucking dead you jackass!" Tayuya yells, looking around, but didn't know where they were.

"You can try...but I will not lose." Shikamaru says, finding it a drag, but knew if he failed, then everyone will be at risk.

Xxx

In the darkness of the pit Shino fell into, he was breathing hard, trying to sense Neko, but the Sound ninja was moving too quietly and every parasite he sent was killed. Shino breathes carefully, trying to find Neko, he hears a foot step, but he gained a deep gash in his side, holding onto his wound and cursing. "You're weak, you know that boy?" Neko asks, watching him in the dark.

"I am not weak, why you ask? Because I am at a disadvantage, if we were in the light, I'd have the advantage because I'd know where you are..." Shino says in his emotionless voice, having tried to get a female planted on Neko, but he knew Neko was cutting them in half, keeping his female parasites back to keep them safe.

"It doesn't matter, any Shinobi should remain strong, yet you will remain weaker than I." Neko says and starts moving fast, appearing in the small light and cutting into Shino's chest and smirks.

Shino stood there, turning black and parasites explode, about to surround Neko, but he quickly moves, avoiding all the parasites and cutting the small clusters. "Impressive...you seem to avoid every attack and counter." Shino's voice came, appearing from a large cluster of his parasites.

"Of course I am...if every medical ninja get hit by attacks, whether big or small, who's going to heal the medic?" Neko asks in bemusement, smelling the air and becomes confused. "Well...this should be interesting..." Neko says, smelling something coming and recognised some of them. "This is going to be a pain..." Neko says and goes into the shadows.

Xxx

Kimimaro was moving through the forest fast, holding onto the coffin as he smells something dark was coming. He looks behind and sees something heading towards him and fast speed, smashing into him and he goes flying, crashing through a few trees before he lands on his feet and slides several dozen feet.

Naruto lands nearby, a dark orange aura coming from him, he looks at Kimimaro with red eyes, sharp teeth and claws. Kimimaro becomes interested by his appearance and power, not really caring that his lip was bleeding and watches carefully. "You seem better than you seemed back there..." He says as a white blade came from his hand.

"You dare take my friend...you dare hurt my friends...you follow that damn snake!" Naruto yells in anger, smelling Orochimaru's scent all over him.

"...Lord Orochimaru saved my life...if I could, I'd let him take my body...but this body is weak and he requires this body." Kimimaro tells him, seeing Naruto vanish and his face met Naruto's knee.

Kimimaro flips back, his skull still intact and charges forward, swinging his blade at Naruto and managed to get the surface of Naruto's chest, but he managed to dodge it. "...You think you can take Sasuke? You're gravely mistaken!" Naruto roars, doing a hand sign and summons several Naruto clones and they vanish into the forest while Kimimaro watches him.

"You won't survive long enough to even see Orochimaru's next vessel." Kimimaro tells him as another white blade came from his other hand.

A Naruto clone shoots out of a tree, but Kimimaro held his hand and Naruto was impaled and explodes into smoke. Several more clones shoot out of the trees, bones stab out of every limb from his body, soon spinning and impaling the clones, standing there and takes a breath. "Willow Dance..." Kimimaro says and looks, seeing several more clones shoot out of the woods, making him slice through each one of them.

He looks and sees that Naruto wasn't there and wonders if he's just watching and waiting for an opening, but he wouldn't give Naruto that privilege. His bones re-enters his body and the area around his shoulder moves, he grabs it and pulls out a bone blade and looks around.

A few Naruto drops from above, but Kimimaro slides to the side, dodging Naruto's attacks and slices through them. Several Naruto's shoot out from the trees, looking like arrows and Kimimaro starts dodging them, slicing through a couple and using his free hand to redirect a them, able to withstand them since his bones are toughened up. The last one was aiming toward Kimimaro, he swings his blade, smashing into the Naruto and sends that Naruto hitting a tree, destroying it and Kimimaro's blade shook. Kimimaro looks down, seeing his blade was shattered and was confused, looking and seeing that the Naruto didn't puff away.

"So that's the real one...you managed to stop my Camellia Dance..." Kimimaro says in surprise as he drops his blade, looking around to see a few red eyes in the shadow. "No one has been able to destroy my bone...so it makes me wonder what you did to cause it." Kimimaro says and takes a deep breath, his fingertips splitting open and swings his hands around. "Digital Shrapnel!" He yells, sending his finger bones flying everywhere, hitting the Naruto clones and the real Naruto looks and sees Kimimaro's finger bone flying towards him, hitting his head and sends him flying.

Naruto yells him pain, holding onto a small area on of forehead and feeling his skin missing around the scar on his head, feeling the warm metal under it and knew he was safe as it heals rapidly. "You're really getting on my nerves!" Naruto yells, his red eyes paling, not noticing that it was getting closer to night and a full moon.

Kimimaro notices this and was confused, seeing the metal thing in his head and wonders that it was, surprised by his head withstanding his attack. "I see why Kabuto mentioned you when he tended to me..." Kimimaro says with his emotionless voice. "You left your mark on him..." He says, seeing Kabuto's face with claw marks on it.

"I will...not let you...escape with...Sasuke." Naruto says in a dark voice, not noticing the coffin smoking and explodes, making Naruto look in surprise and sees Sasuke laughing before vanishing.

Naruto was about to follow, but Kimimaro appears, smashing his foot into Naruto and sent him sliding away. Naruto curses and was about to attack Kimimaro, but something in green appears and smashes into Kimimaro, making him slide away. Naruto sees that it was Lee and surprised by that, wondering how he went from holding a crutch to kicking Kimimaro so quickly. "Lee...what are you doing here?" Naruto asks.

"I decided to come and help, I see that Sasuke is running, follow him in the power of Youth! I'll take your place in this fight!" Lee yells.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. "Thanks...careful though, this guy uses...his own bones as weapons." Naruto informs him.

Lee looks confused, looking at Kimimaro and was ready. "Okay, thanks for the information Naruto." He says before Naruto vanishes.

Xxxxx

Kiba is breathing hard, having been wounded by himself to hurt Udon, he sniffs the air, smelling two groups coming towards them, one getting closer and knows that they're sliding down the chasm wall. He recognises the scent and a small splashing sound was heard, he looks and sees a small girl complaining about getting wet and remembers her name from the Chuunin exams. "Kazue?" Kiba says, looking at the girl, she has long black hair from under her headband of the Wave village, wearing gray clothes that fitted her well.

"Y-Yeah...s-sorry." Kazue says, seeing his wounds and began to worry. "I-I k-knew y-you were injured, I c-came to h-heal you." Kazue says and goes to him, her hands glowing green and heals Kiba's stomach.

"We'll have to move...that guy is coming for me." Kiba says in pain, worrying about his dog.

"I-I'll help...in a-any way I c-can." Kazue says as water drips from her.

"Thanks..." Kiba says and strokes his dog.

Xxx

Shikamaru manages to capture Tayuya's three summons, breathing hard since she didn't make it easy. He charges forward, but Tayuya dismissed her summons, causing them to turn into smoke and Shikamaru acted surprised, but he caught her with his shadow.

The two talk for a few minutes, but Tayuya goes into second stage and breaks the control and puts Shikamaru into a trance. She smirks and was about to finish Shikamaru off, but a chain suddenly appears around Tayuya's neck and closes, making her choke and break the Jutsu. "You are now my bitch!" A girl's voice yells.

Shikamaru looks around, seeing the girl and recognises her from the Chuunin exams, couldn't remember her name though. She wore a baggy black sleeveless jacket, she also wore black ninja shoes and had trousers that are shorts on one side and long on the other, the shorter side has those fishnets things under it. However, he saw her weapons and they were large gauntlets with the Wave symbol on it and a chain attached to them and was choking Tayuya. "Who are you?" Shikamaru asks her.

"Rina, youngest of the Demon Siblings." Rina smirks and becomes surprised as Tayuya grabs the chain, pulling hard and loosens the chain before running. "Get back here you bitch!" Rina yells, following her and Shikamaru curses as he follows.

Xxx

Shino was bleeding heavily, coughing hard as half his parasites were dead, having only wasted Neko's chakra. "You're getting weaker..." Neko whispers before charging.

Shino curses and was going to try and at least wound Neko before going down, the light seems to vanish, making both Neko and Shino stop in surprise. They look up and a person stabs the ground, causing a bright explosion and Neko yells in pain, holding onto his eyes, but Shino's glasses saved him from that.

"So, I finally found you..." A voice comes, showing a young adult with bandages wrapped around his head, wearing large, grey camouflaged clothes and a sword in his hand. "But Kazue was right on the money, where's this enemy?" He asks.

Shino recognises him from the Chuunin exams. "Takumi Munashi..." Shino says, remembering that he uses his sword and blows things up.

"That's my name...so you're part of the retrieval team...ran into a couple others before we came searching for you, you guys suck." Takumi chuckles, listening carefully and puts his sword away before hitting the ground quickly, causing a flash, making Neko curse in pain again and Takumi swings his blade, cutting Neko's arm a little.

"Fuck! First hit of the day!" Neko says, looking carefully and knew that it'd be dangerous since his eyes are sensitive to sudden light.

Xxx

Kimimaro was sweating a little while Lee had taken his 'medicine', beating each other black and blue and Lee was getting sober. Kimimaro was taking advantage and charges forward, about to hit Lee, but a mirror appears and blocks Kimimaro's attack, making him confused and move back.

Needles flew out of the mirror, hitting Kimimaro, but it didn't do any damage since his bones covered his vital areas. A person wearing a mask and a green kimono steps out, looking at Kimimaro with slight interest. "I see that you have a Kekkei Genkai...like me..." He says.

Lee was mostly sober now and recognises the person. "Haku? You're Naruto's friend...why are you hear?" Lee asks in confusion.

"We were asked to look for you...well, you weren't mentioned though." Haku says, believing that Naruto was going to be here.

"Yeah, Naruto went after Sasuke and I covered him." Lee says with a small, embarrassed smile and a small hang over.

"I see...we best deal with him before following." Haku says and watches Kimimaro, having needles come and finding it weird that Kimimaro was familiar for some reason.

Kimimaro had bones sticking out of his body and watches carefully. "Larch Dance." He says, bones sticking out everywhere and charges, surprising Haku and readied for the attack.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Hope you all liked it people. Peace out.<p> 


	51. Fighting, Bleeding and Falling, Bad Day

Sleepless D: Finally! After a month of hard work, I have finished updating the Wave Arc in Forest Boy! You can read it again if you want, some parts are similar, but the first Team 7 Vs Zabuza is much more different. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Kimimaro launches forward, seeing Haku does a hand sign and causing the area to get colder and several ice mirrors to form around Kimimaro. He stops and looks around, confused and soon sees Haku sliding into the mirror, soon appearing in all the mirrors and he just looks around, no emotion shown in his face. "Secret Jutsu: Demonic Ice Mirrors!" Haku says, causing the area to brighten and needles fly in all direction, causing Kimimaro to cover his eyes, feeling the needles collide to him.<p>

Kimimaro looks around, seeing that the needles have stops and signs, looking at the needles stuck in him, knowing that they didn't get deep since he covered his body in bone. He holds his fingers in front of him, having it split slightly and his finger tips split. "Digital Shrapnel!" He yells, firing his finger bones out, moving his hands quickly and the finger bones hitting the ice mirrors, slicing through them and they all shattered.

Haku rolls out of the ice mirror, holding his face/mask, bleeding slightly as his mask cracks, only managing to get out before permanent damage happened. "Are you alright Haku?" Lee asks him, worried about the Wave ninja.

"Yes...I didn't expect he'd be able to do-" Haku began, but Kimimaro shot forward, aiming to impale Haku, but he quickly rolls backwards, narrowly dodging the attack.

"Haku!" Lee yells, but soon getting kicked in the face by Kimimaro, he yells in pain and slides backwards, rubbing his face in pain.

Kimimaro starts attacking the two quickly, but they move backwards, avoiding more attacks which Kimimaro continues to attack the two. Haku and Lee are managing to keep their distance, but Lee's surgery is starting to act up, making him slow down.

Kimimaro spots this and quickly focuses his attacks on him, making Lee curse, soon jumping away, landing and yelling in pain because his old wounds act up. Kimimaro shot forward, stabbing his four bones in his forearm into Lee's chest, punching/stabbing into him and makes him fly backwards, hitting a tree.

Haku curses at this, shooting forward to stop Kimimaro from finishing Lee off as he charges at Lee, a bone coming from his palm and is about to pierce through Lee's head.

Xxx

Kiba, Akamaru and Kazue were moving from rock to rock in the cavern, avoiding detection from both Ukon and Sakon. Kiba breathes heavily as Kazue heals his wound, enough to stop the bleeding from moving around, she focused a little on Akamaru, healing a few fractures the dog has. "W-We're nearly t-there..." Kazue says in a quiet voice, getting worried since she can sense everything, knowing Sakon is getting closer and they can't keep hidden forever, also sensing a new group coming in, fast.

"Thanks for...the help." Kiba tells her, worried about his dog and smells the people that Kazue senses, getting worried as well. "You know how to fight?" Kiba asks her, seeing her shake her head.

"I'm...j-just a medic...I d-don't like f-fighting..." She whispers, getting nervous.

Kiba curses, wondering why he had to get the pacifist of all people. "I'll have to try and slow this bastard down then..." Kiba says, knowing it'll be easier said than done.

"W-We could d-do quick a-attacks and flee...s-should you get wounded...I'll h-heal you up t-to go another round." Kazue says, making Kiba look at her and shrug.

"Could work...but I'll still be at risk and if you're found, he'll definitely try and kill you." Kiba tells her, making her nervous.

"There you are!" A dark voice yells, making him look and see Sakon standing behind him, blood lust in his eye, having been in his second stage for awhile. "You're dead!" He yells, about to slice through Kiba with his demonic looking clawed hand.

Kiba quickly ducks under the attack, kicking Sakon in his gut quickly, making his cough in pain, but he quickly recovers and grabs Kiba's foot. Kiba curses as Sakon swings him around and smashes Kiba against a boulder, destroying it and releasing Kiba and seeing him hit another boulder.

Kiba coughs in pain, rolling on the floor and glares at Sakon, he turns to order Kazue to take Akamaru, but he becomes confused since both she and Akamaru were gone. 'She moves fast...hopefully she's hidden." Kiba thought to himself, looking and seeing Sakon get ready to attack again.

"You're going to die here, right now!" Sakon yells, his chakra rising rapidly as he charges, Kiba curses and jumps over Sakon's attack, narrowly dodging it.

You're going to die!" Another voice yells, making Kiba look up and see Ukon falling above him, smashing his foot into Kiba's back.

Kiba hits the ground, feeling Ukon's foot again smashing into his back, making him yell even more as Ukon's heel digs deeper into Kiba's back, making him yell in pain. "About time Ukon, I thought you took a nap somewhere else." Sakon chuckles, seeing Kiba in pain and enjoys the view of him in pain.

Kiba thinks quickly, knowing that it's going to be a pain to get loose, he looks around and sees a sharp rock, quickly grabbing it and quickly stabs Ukon in the leg that wasn't on him. Ukon yells in pain, moving back and holds onto his leg, seeing Kiba moving quickly to escape, but Sakon charges towards Kiba.

Kiba yells in anger, getting up and quickly spins, creating an unstable Tunnelling Fang, hitting Sakon and throwing him several feet away and Kiba hits the ground hard. Kiba then coughs in pain, getting up, but Ukon stabs the sharp rock that was in him into Kiba's back, making him yell in pain, looking back and seeing Ukon's rage building. "You're fucking dead!" He yells, pulling out a kunai and pulls in back to stab him.

"No!" Someone yells, jumping on his back and stabbing a kunai into Ukon's back, making him yell in pain and grab the person and throws the person away.

He looks and sees a small girl, glaring at her as he walks towards her, kunai in hand and sees the girl's fear. "You could've done more damage if you had waited, but now you're done for!" Ukon yells, grabbing her shoulder, picking her up and yells in anger while he stabs his kunai into her gut, continuously stabbing her gut and seeing the blood come, enjoying the sight of pain and her crying in pain.

Kiba curses and crawls towards her, getting up to try and stop him, but he hears footsteps, looking behind to see Sakon charging, aiming to kill Kiba this time. Kiba looks in shock, not sure what to do as Sakon pulls his demonic arm back, aiming to pierce through him.

Xxx

Shikamaru and Rina move quickly, trying to find Tayuya, but they were finding it difficult to find the woman, wondering where she is. Little did they know that Tayuya is observing them carefully, smirking as she reaches her second stage in the curse seal, making them stop since they felt the bloodlust.

They both look around, trying to find the source of it, but Tayuya drops from above, landing behind them and quickly smashes her fist into Shikamaru's back. He yells in shock and pain and falls to his knees, Rina looks back, seeing Tayuya there and swings her metallic gauntlet around to smash against Tayuya's hand.

Rina yells and launches her other gauntlet fist at Tayuya, but she caught that one to, squeezing it and the metal crushes slightly by the strength of Tayuya's grip. Rina yells in anger, quickly head butting Tayuya, but that did nothing but hurt Rina's head, Tayuya laughs and smashes her knee into Rina's gut.

Rina stumbles backward, but not far because of Tayuya holding onto her grip, coughing hard as Tayuya grips harder on the gauntlets, crushing them even more and making Rina yell in pain. Shikamaru does a hand sign, sending his shadow flying towards Tayuya, but she sees this and jumps away, avoiding the shadow and Rina moves away, cursing in pain as she looks at Tayuya moving.

"You alright?" Shikamaru asks the Wave ninja.

"Yeah...bitch is strong; she's going to pay for that." Rina states and looks at her gauntlets, knowing it'll need repairing.

"We need to think of a plan of action." Shikamaru tells her, judging by what he saw of her abilities, knowing that she's a close range fighter, so Tayuya probably won't let her near without a plan of action of her own.

"Yeah, here's a plan, I'll fucking kill this bitch and you can fuck off." Rina yells, smashing her gauntlets together, having a chain attached to each other, having it lengthen and she rushes forward, following Tayuya as Shikamaru curses, wondering if she'd be able to handle herself, but knew that it's going to get harder.

Tayuya starts playing her flute as she moves, knowing it'll take longer to place a Genjutsu under them, keeping her distance and focusing carefully on her movements. Shikamaru curses even more, remembering that she's able to do Genjutsu. "Hey! We need to finish this off fast! She's trying to put a Genjutsu on us!" Shikamaru yells at the Wave ninja, making her curse.

Shikamaru starts moving as fast as he tries to use his Shadow Possession Jutsu to capture her, but Tayuya dodges it and sees Rina jump pass her and becomes confused. Tayuya suddenly remembers that she choked her before, jumping high and narrowly dodging the chain and tries to focus on the Genjutsu, making sure that it'll be effective.

Rina looks and jumps towards her, aiming to eliminate the horned woman, but Tayuya sees this and spins around, smashing her foot into Rina's face, launching her towards the ground and nearly knocking her out. 'Nearly done!' Tayuya says to herself, seeing that Shikamaru is too show and she unleashes the Genjutsu.

Xxx

Shino breathes heavily, falling to his knee and wondering if his team managed to get away now, he coughs up a little blood and looks to see Takumi standing still, listening intently. "Come on now...you know you can't win." Takumi says with a smirk, placing his katana into his sheathe and smashes the ground with it.

The blade flashes, making Neko yell in pain before the explosion, and Takumi launches towards the sudden view of Neko. The darkness consumes the pit they're in while Takumi swings his katana, feeling it graze something, but he heard something role away, feeling something cut through his leg. Takumi yells in pain, swinging his katana again, feeling that he hit something again, but it wasn't deep at all and knew that the enemy is trying to avoid all lethal blows from him.

Takumi's leg is damaged and feeling blood run down his leg, gritting his teeth as he puts his katana away again. "Takumi...what happened?" Shino asks in pain.

"Yeah, just peachy!" Takumi yells, looking into the darkness, soon having his hand go into his pouch.

Neko breathes heavily, applying ointment and bandages on his light wounds, finding it hard to see properly since he could see his own retinal because of the sudden flashes. He thinks for several seconds, wondering if he should fight or move away and try and finish his mission. Another flash occurs and he hears weapons flying, managing to not look at the light and spots shuriken flying towards him. Neko quickly moves away, feeling a kunai narrowly cutting his clothes, landing on the ground and breathing heavily, getting angry now.

"You are pissing me off now; I'm going to end this before I'm punished by Orochimaru." Neko says before his black tiger like marks on his body glows and his body grows larger and more masculine. "Now you're fucking dead!" He roars, nearly twice the size he was, muscle mass beyond what it was, his clothes ripped and looking like a human tiger.

Takumi and Shino felt the chakra pressure increases and bloodlust becomes overwhelming for Shino, Takumi just coughs and laughs at this. "I've been waiting for this kind of fight!" Takumi laughs, soon seeing the larger figure that is Neko, the giant swinging his fist into Takumi's face, making him fly away and hits the wall on the other side of the room.

Shino sees the figure of Neko, seeing his sudden body change and his parasites feel the darkness, wondering if Takumi is even alive. Shino breathes heavily, standing up and wondering how Neko changed from being a small figure into a beast. "You're not even...human anymore, I see...why the village...despise Orochimaru...and for you...to allow a...man like that...to do things...to make you...like that." Shino says, wondering why Sasuke would want to go to a man that does things this evil to a person.

Neko looks at him, smirking as he cracks his knuckles. "Truth be told, this is caused by my own invention, similar to the Curse marks Orochimaru gives to his followers." Neko tells him with a smirk, standing in front of Shino.

Neko grabs Shino's throat and lifts him into the air, slowly crushing Shino's throat, making his face darkens by the blood pressure remaining in his head. 'I must think fast..." Shino says to himself, unsure what to do and his parasites leave his body and move up Neko's arm, but he tightens even more, nearly crushing Shino's throat.

"Don't bother...it takes time and I can kill you with one mo-" Neko began, but he feels a piercing pain in his left side, accidently releasing Shino and looks to see Takumi's katana in his side, becoming shocked when he spots paper bombs attacked to it.

The katana explodes, sending Shino flying by the force, smoke covering Neko, after several seconds, the smoke clears, Neko remains standing, blood leaking on the floor. Neko breathes heavily, coughin up blood and looks at his left arm, or where his left arm should be, half his back and his arm is missing.

"...Holy crap, you're still...alive after that..." Takumi says, his face bleeding and pulling out a smaller, second katana that was hidden in his clothes, breathing heavily as he looks at Neko before putting the small katana into the paper bomb sheathe.

"I will...not die!" Neko yells, vanishing and reappearing near Takumi, making him look in absolute shock as Neko grabs Takumi's head with his right hand and then smashes him against the wall behind him. Neko continues to smash Takumi's head against the wall a few more times, hearing it crack before he swings around and throws Takumi across the room.

Takumi coughs up blood as he shakily gets onto his knees, his body shaking slightly and looks to see Shino moving, knowing he's still alive. 'This is going to be a pain...' Takumi thought to himself.

Takumi looks to see Neko breathing heavily, glowing slightly and seeing the blood stopping, wondering if he stopped it or healed himself. Takumi grabs his katana's handle and pulls it out with the sheathe, knowing there's not many paper bombs left and stabs the sheathe into the ground. He breathes deeply and pours his remaining chakra into it, knowing what will happen at the end of it and smirks.

Xxx

Lee looks in shock, seeing a sand wall block the attack and suddenly explodes, sending Kimimaro flying and Lee smashing into the tree and coughs up blood. Haku stops in shock, looking to see a Sand Shinobi standing above, making him slightly nervous since he recognised him as Gaara of the Sand. He recalls that the Wind nation allied themselves to the Fire/Leaf country again, having surrender, but he recalls Gaara's ability and nearly killing Naruto, so there is some bad thoughts going through his head.

Gaara vanishes and appears near Lee, looking at him with his emotionless eyes. "You're the one I fought...and you're the one with ice..." Gaara notes, seeing the two allied Shinobi and looks at Kimimaro, seeing that he is in pain and a tinkle of blood comes from his lips. He soon looks at the two, knowing one is wounded and the other won't be able to handle this and looks back at Kimimaro. "I'll handle this..." He simply says, making Haku and Lee look at him in shock.

"You can't handle this by yourself!" Haku yells, wanting to defeat this enemy and still has plenty of chakra to fight, wishing he had the Weapon Grade Ice right now.

"We can...defeat him...together." Lee tells him, coughing up blood.

"No, I will deal with this." Gaara says while his sand grows and creates a wall between them and Kimimaro, watching carefully as Kimimaro has his bones re-enter his body.

Sand explodes around the area, shooting towards Kimimaro, but he effectively dodges them, looking carefully as he waits for an opening. (I'm skipping this, since it'll be very similar to the normal one and getting tired, only that Haku and Lee do try to fight, but Gaara stops it and turns the world into sand again)

Xxx

Tayuya was just about to release her Genjutsu, but the ground shook and the trees started to sink rapidly, making Tayuya lose concentration and lost the work she did for the Genjutsu. The ground continues to sink and the three people are wondering if an earthquake is happening or if the grounds sinking by itself.

Rina coughs as she tries to move, but her body is weak by the powerful kick to the face by Tayuya, already having a headache as the ground she's on sinks. Shikamaru sees this and curses before jumping down and grabbing her and was about to jump, but the ground crumbled, making him loose his ground and his eyes widen in shock.

He and Rina start falling into the darkness, seeing a few other boulders, he reaches for one, but something grabbed the back of his flak jacket. He looks, seeing a woman wearing black clothes and launches him flying upwards, having Rina holding as they reach a falling tree. Shikamaru lands on it and looks to see Temari flying on her fan, moving higher into the air and Shikamaru wonders who else is coming.

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asks her, jumping to a higher falling tree or boulder.

"The Leaf sent for assistance, we obliged and we're now here to help you retrieving Sasuke." Temari informs him, looking around for the enemy and wondered what caused this. "So who are you fighting to be in this kind of situation?"

"A woman with a flute, she's strong and I don't know where she is!" Shikamaru informs her, trying to get onto stable ground.

Shikamaru spots the stable ground and throws Rina over there, seeing that she hits the ground safely and she complains by a man tossing her around. "Huh, a Wave ninja, must be your lucky-" Temari began, but Tayuya appears in midair near her, throwing a punch at her.

Temari however spotted this and quickly moves out of the way, nearly losing control of her fan as Tayuya lands on a branch and looks at Shikamaru and smirks. "You and your friends are done for!" She yells, jumping at him and smashing her fist into him, causing him to go through the tree and fly downwards.

Shikamaru hits the solid wall of dirt and rocks, coughing hard as he slides down it with the other loose rocks and boulders. Shikamaru ignores the pain he's going through and grabs at the wall, managing to hold on and looks up to see Tayuya land on the ground he threw Rina at, cursing as his chakra is getting too used up by this fight.

Tayuya smirks as she walks towards Rina, seeing her trying to get up, but her knees shake, getting angry that one kick from the monster girl did that much damage to her. Tayuya cracks her knuckles and sees Rina lifting her hands to her, believing that she's trying to shield herself. Rina takes a deep breath and smirks, twisting her wrists and causing the holes with the chains attached to them explode and shot forward, hitting and entangling Tayuya with the chain. "Fuck you bitch!" Rina yells as she rushes forward, her legs still wobbly.

Tayuya yells in anger, her horns growing larger, moving and managing to break her arm free, but Rina shoots her foot and smashes it into her chest, sending Tayuya flying backwards and falling into the pit. "Fuck!" She yells as she rolls down the dirt cliff, managing to grab hold of a rock and stopping herself from falling down a pit.

Temari manages to land on the top of the cliff, having grabbed Shikamaru and looks down at her, Temari holds her fan and waves it. Tayuya looks in shock as the winds pick up and slices starts seeing deep gashes in the dirt before it collides against her, causing more boulders to fall on her and falling down a chasm and damning the ninja to hell.

Xxx

A few minutes before the ground collapsed, Kiba looks as Sakon rushes towards him, a sudden movement catches Kiba's eyes. Sakon looks in shock and roars in pain and grabs his legs in pain, everything stopped to look at Sakon and his legs. Ukon becomes shocked and worried since he sees a wooden arm with a blade at the joint stabbed through Sakon's shin; it flies out of his shin soon after, making him collapse. "Sakon!" Ukon yells, rushing towards him.

A weird, demonic looking puppet with horns appears behind Sakon, its chest opening and firing blue chakra string out of its chest and wraps around Sakon and pulls him into his chest. The puppet closes its chest, its body shaking and while another puppet appears, known as Crow, its limbs come off and every one of them stab into the other Puppet, followed a scream of horror and pain. "Secret Black Move: Iron Maiden." Someone says, showing Kankuro, smirking as blood pours out of his Black Ant puppet.

Ukon looks in horror, seeing the puppet open and dropping the bloody remains of Sakon. "Sakon!" He yells in horror, his body exploding into a dark chakra, showing an even more demonic version of his second Curse Mark.

He is about to attack, but the ground shakes and the sky darkens, looking up to see that a large section of the chasms wall collapse, over several dozen tones of stone and dirt falling towards them. Kankuro yells in shock, putting his puppets together and moving them fast, grabbing Kiba and Kazue. "What the...fuck!?" Kiba yells weakly, wondering what's going on as they're carried fast and running up the wall, trying to avoid getting buried.

Ukon roars in rage, following them, but Kankuro has Crow's mouth open, firing several dozen needles at Ukon, hitting some parts and slowing him down. The rocks start scrapping and moving pass Kankuro and his puppets, they move fast and avoid all the boulders, Kankuro sees that Ukon is still following and thinks fast and smirks.

Kankuro throws Black Ant who is holding onto Kazue into the air, releasing his chakra threads and attaches them at Sakon who is less than a dozen feet away. He smirks and pulls, causing Ukon to be ripped from the wall and makes him collide and soon buried in the dirt and rocks before hitting the ground and filling it up as Kankuro grabs his puppet and avoiding all the rubble.

After a minute, the avalanche of dirt and stones, Kankuro breathes and starts moving up the cliff, knowing that Temari is nearby.

Xxx

A couple of minutes earlier, within the dark pit, Takumi just stabbed his small katana and sheathe into the ground, pushing most of his chakra into it and soon causes the ground the shake. The sword explodes and sends Takumi flying and hitting the wall, soon falling and hitting the ground and breathes deeply and smirks.

The ground and walls shook violently, soon causing the roof to collapse, hitting the ground as it slowly slides and even more and half the room collapses. Shino curses and sees that they were near a chasm and it is sliding into it and Neko tries to get out, but boulders land on him and sinks into the rocks and dirt.

"What...did you...do!?" Shino yells, forcing what remaining chakra in his body to move and avoid the ceiling falling on him and jumping to not fall into the chasm.

"Bringing down...the sky!" Takumi laughs, seeing trees falling and seeing people above from a distance, now as he is now using what stamina he has remaining to not fall in, laughing as he sees Neko falling into the avalanche.

The two were getting too exhausted and hit the remains of the ground, sliding into the avalanche, but two shuriken fly down and a string is attached to them. The wire wraps around the two and someone pulls hard, carefully moving the two so nothing happens and they pull them up.

After a few minutes, the two are pulled to the very top, breathing heavily and they look to see a bleeding Neji there, coughing up blood and bandages wrapped around his body. Takumi uses his only energy to laugh and smirks. "Kazue only...patched you...up...I'm surprised...you were...able to...move...but then...again...your wounds...weren't that...bad..." Takumi says before passing out, snoring and Shino thanks Kami that he's still alive.

"I told you guys...I'd follow, I believed...that you needed more help." Neji tells Shino, seeing him pass out and activates his Byakugan, knowing that Shino and Takumi will be alright. He relaxed, thanking Naruto for defeating him, making him work harder than before and was able to avoid all great damage from Kidomaru caused.

Xxxxx

It's been over an hour and everyone is exhausted and most aren't able to move or follow Naruto without causing greater harm to themselves or get lost on the way. The only trackers (Kiba and Kazue)were out of commission and needing medical attention, Gaara can sense in certain ways, but he doesn't have any chakra left, and Neji's wounds would only go so far before it did more harm than good. So they're all by blind, unaware that there are several Medical ninja moving in the forest, looking for Naruto and kept finding evidence of the teams.

Xxxxx

Naruto lands on a statue's head, his rage building up inside him and roars. "SASUKE!" This causes a certain black haired teen to stop.

Naruto stands there, waiting and anger going through his body, not noticing that it's only moments away from being night and the full moon rising.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: And that's the end of everyone fighting, other than Naruto and Sasuke, hope you liked it, really sorry for the sudden scene changes and for those that didn't get it, Takumi caused the cliffchasm/ground to collapse with all those paper bombs in his sheathe and it collapsed with Tayuya and Neko in it and land on Ukon. Hope you liked it. Peach out.


	52. Naruto Vs Sasuke, The Moon Rises

Sleepless D: Naruto Vs Sasuke, Naruto is getting angry, a full moon is only moments away and Sasuke is getting overpowered, how will this go? Will Naruto, the fastest metal head in the world win or Sasuke, power taking slightly insane Uchiha win, let's read. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Naruto stands on top of the First Hokage's statue while Sasuke stands on a statue that looks similar to him. Time seems to stop while the two stand there, suddenly, it starts moving while Naruto's eyes become more paler than before, seeing Sasuke turning around, his chakra increasing rapidly and making the aura around him darken.<p>

Naruto looks confused when he sees black markings on Sasuke's face and his left eye yellow and black, the two watch each other carefully. "What do you want?" Sasuke asks, glaring at him.

"I'm here...to bring you back...to the village..." Naruto tells him, breathing deeply and feeling his veins burning.

"Is that so? First Hinata told me not to go and now the metal plated dumbass has come as well." Sasuke says in a mocking tone while crossing his arms.

Naruto's neck twitches slightly, feeling pain and annoyance because of Sasuke, getting urges to beat him to hell and back, since he put his team, friends and Hinata through so much trouble because of him. "Do you know...what we've been...through? We fought...to save you...and now you're running...like a pussy." Naruto tells him, smirking darkly and seeing Sasuke's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "You're abandoning...us to go...to a damned Snake!" Naruto roars in anger, getting killing urges by the simple thought of Orochimaru.

"That snake gave me this power, power that makes Kakashi weak, I saw him shiver in fear when Orochimaru tried to get me." Sasuke tells him, remembering the sealing and that Kakashi belied him to have passed out, but he was too weak to have moved around. "He gave me power that I couldn't have obtained in five years! And now I'm five times more powerful than before!" Sasuke yells, raising his arms and feeling the dark chakra going through his system, hurting him and feeling the power decrease slightly, making him confused.

Naruto appeared in front of him and smashes his head against Sasuke's face, causing him to fall back and hit the ground hard, holding onto his face. "Who the fuck...do you think...you are?!" Naruto yells, grabbing Sasuke's ankle and pulls at him, soon swinging him around and smashes him against the ground, quickly repeating it a few more times, making the stone crack by the force. "Is power what...you live for!? I'll make you...realise that...you'll have something...when your power...is gone!" Naruto roars, hitting Sasuke against the ground like a rag doll.

Naruto smashes Sasuke against the ground one more time, leaving him there in a small, Sasuke shaped crater. After a few seconds, Sasuke pushes himself up, a few drops of blood hitting the ground below him, holding himself up with one hand while he looks at the other.

Sasuke did the last thing Naruto was expecting, he chuckled, he turns his head to look at Naruto, showing his smirking face. "Is that all you've got? You only hurt me with that hard head of yours." Sasuke tells him as he stands up.

Naruto's heart rate increases, rage going through his mind as the sun starts to vanish, but no moon is to be seen yet. Naruto swings at Sasuke, aiming to knock him out, but Sasuke raises his hand and catches the blow, squeezing it slightly as he holds on and quickly sends a back kick into Naruto's gut, sending him sliding backwards.

Sasuke gets a sudden pulse of power, feeling the Curse Mark give more power and his markings darkened while Naruto recovers and charges forward, aiming to punch him. Sasuke smirks, feeling the blows that Naruto lands and feels hardly any pain; he smirks while looking at his own hands, feeling the power increase and chuckles. Naruto roars and appears in midair, swinging his leg to smash against Sasuke, but he caught Naruto's kick, smirking darkly as his other fist smashes into Naruto's groin.

The blond teen then hits the ground, holding his groin and tears running down his face by the pain. Sasuke chuckles, but yells in pain since his hand is now throbbing, not expecting that his groin would be hard, feeling his fingers crack before he smashes his foot into Naruto's gut.

Naruto coughs hard, getting kicked again and again. "You said you'd make me see that I have something when I don't have this power...all I'm seeing is more power!" Sasuke laughs, smashing his heel into Naruto's face and then presses his foot against Naruto's throat.

Naruto starts gasping in pain, trying to breathe as the pressure increases, causing Naruto's face to go red. 'Got...to...breathe...' Naruto says to himself, launching his fist and hitting Sasuke's groin, making him stumble backwards and holding his balls in pain, trying not to fall on his knees.

Sasuke gets a sudden flashback of Naruto hitting his groin to get Kakashi's bells, getting angry and nearly vomiting. "For fuck...sake...this isn't...going to be...a nut...kicking contest..." Sasuke complains, coughing while he stands up, his knees shaking.

Naruto stands back up, rubbing his neck while getting over his groin pain, the two glare at each other before charging at each other. The two start throwing punches at each other, dodging both attacks and getting light hits that did little to no damage. "You're coming...back with...me!" Naruto roars, smashing his fist into Sasuke's mouth, causing him to stumble away in pain, feeling the Curse Mark's power decrease rapidly and knew that it is about to vanish, leaving his own enhanced power.

Sasuke gets angry and quickly kicks his heel into Naruto's gut, sending him flying across the river and lands on the other statue, holding his gut in pain. Sasuke turns back to normal, still feeling the power and wonders how powerful he'd be without the seal.

Naruto yells in anger, shooting forward and jumps; Sasuke sees this and does the same, both heading straight towards each other. The two aim to punch each other, but they both threw and caught the punch, causing them to suddenly start spinning and their grip remaining strong. The two continues and spinning fast until Sasuke releases Naruto and quickly reached behind him, they go flyinf and Naruto crashes into Madara's chest while Sasuke flies and lands on Hashirama's fingers.

Sasuke looks at his left hand, surprised that he saw Naruto's movements perfectly and smirks. 'I didn't even need my Sharingan.' Sasuke says with a smirk and looks at his other hand, seeing a pouch that Naruto had on his backside.

Naruto stands out of the small Naruto shaped crater, having to crack his jaw and stands on the jest, looking carefully at Sasuke, his eyes even paler than before. "Are...you...my...pray?" Naruto asks Sasuke, feeling his heart rate increase while Sasuke's does the same, the world slowing down rapidly.

"No...You're mine!" Sasuke yells, pulling out a kunai and launching it at Naruto, but he raises his hand and the kunai stabs into his hand and causes his hand to move back. Naruto looks at the kunai, seeing it bleed and grabs the handle and launches the kunai back as Sasuke, seeing a blood trail fly towards Sasuke.

Sasuke sees this and dodges the fast kunai, cutting his cheek and Sasuke is surprised by this, soon seeing Naruto vanish from the chest and only barely follows his movements. Naruto appears in front of Sasuke, smashing his fist into Sasuke's gut, causing him to fly upwards and coughing up blood, soon getting smashed into the gut another, and another and another, sending him higher into the air and drops the tool pouch. Naruto smirks and pulls his leg back and launches it upwards, smashing into Sasuke and causing him to fly into the sky at high speeds, becoming nothing but a small dot.

Naruto twists his neck around, cracking his neck and smirks, vanishing from the tip of the finger tip of the First Hokage.

Xxx

Sasuke holds onto his gut, blood leaking from his mouth and feeling pain, wondering how Naruto is getting faster. Sasuke gets a sudden memory of Naruto acting violent or acting strange, but he's never had a personal encounter with Naruto's other side.

A dim shadow covers Sasuke, making him confused and looks up, seeing Naruto there, his leg high and drop kicks him. Sasuke however managed to block it, but still causes him to fly like a meteor, falling rapidly towards the water river above the waterfall, smashing into it and looking like a bomb.

Naruto continues to fall and lands on one of the statues heads, looking at the water as it tries to settle and smirks. He does not notice that the sun has vanished and the moon starts to rise, making his blood boil even more.

'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!' Sasuke says to himself, pushing a large amount of chakra into it.

The water explodes and a giant, overpowered fireball flies into the air, pushing the water back by the force and vaporising the water near him. The fireball flies towards Naruto who just stands there, soon having the statues and Naruto being consumed by the flames.

Sasuke falls to his knees, breathing heavily from doing a Jutsu like that, soon having the water fall towards him, about to sweep him away towards the waterfall. However, the flames act strangely soon having something that looks like a tunnel/vortex shooting towards Sasuke as the water falls.

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock, the world seemingly slowing down again, seeing Naruto before him, the flames coming behind him and his hair singed and his fist flying towards him. Sasuke raises his arms, blocking the hit and the force makes him fly backwards, slicing through the water and leaving Naruto standing there, smirking as the water and fire collide.

He is being forced through the water, soon being pushed over the waterfall and flyinf out of the water before landing at the bottom of the river and away from the waterfall several feet away. Naruto coughs up some water while rubbing his skin in pain, his body red from the heat of the flames and water, looking at his hands and seeing the small veins popping out and knew his body would be the same.

After a few seconds, Naruto notices that the waterfall and water below him becomes electrified, becoming confused and wondering what is causing it. He fails to notice something falling towards him, Naruto looks up to see it if it was raining or if there's a lightning storm.

The object that is falling passes Naruto, making Naruto's eyes open in shock as his headband falls off, having been sliced in half and blood running down his face. Naruto has a deep gash across his head, exactly across his scar that he retrieved when he fought with Haku against the Swordsman, only having gone a little further up his scalp. Blood runs down his face, staining and running into Naruto's left eye, wondering what happened and felt the wound, seeing the metal plate on his head and feeling a deeper scratch on it.

Naruto turns to his right to see who or what did this to him, spotting Sasuke with his Chidori and black markings across his face and a yellow eye, seeing the Curse Mark spreading even more. Sasuke launches it towards Naruto and slices through half his right arm and through his ribs. Naruto coughs up blood, only having lucked out since the Chidori stopped a few inches away from his heart, but the electricity is still affecting his heart.

Sasuke pulls his arm back out, seeing blood pour out of Naruto and he smirks as he sees Naruto's heart beating rapidly. "Naruto, you really are pathetic." Sasuke says with a smirk, seeing Naruto about to drop, but Sasuke caught Naruto's neck, stopping him from drowning. "You know what, I may even go back to Hinata and finish that kiss of ours." Sasuke tells Naruto, not noticing Naruto's heart rate decreasing and Naruto's eyes twitching as his eyes turn to Sasuke. "Yeah, that kiss was great, she even kissed back and I could tell she wanted it." Sasuke chuckles and looks to see Naruto looking blankly now, eyes facing at the water that is being darkened by his blood. "You were never meant to be with her, she wants me and only me, you are a worthless bastard, Hinata never wanted you and if you hadn't come, I'd have been with Hinata." Sasuke then tells him, still oblivious to Naruto's decreasing even more. "She is mine now-" Sasuke began, but Naruto's heart stops and his right fist smashes into his face.

Sasuke is sent flying away, crashing through one of the cliff walls, staying there for a few seconds before ripping himself out of it. Sasuke coughs up blood, looking at Naruto and looking in shock as his wounds heal rapidly, beyond human levels and wondering what he is.

Sasuke feels his face, pain going through it since he only just fully activated his Curse Mark to withstand that attack, but it still hurts. Sasuke's body is covered in black, flame like marks and his Sharingan is active, having activated it when Naruto went through his Fireball a minute ago and block his attack.

'What's going on? I keep reaching higher levels than before...even to my surprise, and yet Naruto is following just as fast.' Sasuke notes to himself, looking carefully as Naruto stand on the water, his eyes slitted, yet the blue is gone and only a kint of red eyes is seen, his teeth getting sharper while Naruto rips his hoodie off, leaving only his white t-shirt left, stained in blood.

"No...one...takes...my...mate!" Naruto roars, vanishing and Sasuke barely seeing his movements and ducks, dodging a kick from Naruto, hearing the force of Naruto's kick and slicing through the stone wall.

Sasuke quickly rolls away, doing a few hand signs and skids across the ground. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yells, exhaling a giant fireball towards Naruto.

Naruto looks and smirks at this, raising his right foot, high into the air and launches it to the ground, smashing the ground and causing the air that he waved to increase in pressure. Sasuke looks shock, seeing the force actually crush the fire and still heading towards him, it hits and he falls to his knees, the ground shaking by the force as it cracks.

Naruto launches forward, smashing his knee into Sasuke's face and sends him flying backwards, skidding across the ground and water. After a few second, Sasuke yells in pain, remaining on the surface of the water, some blood dripping in the water. Sasuke looks up, trying to spot Naruto, however, all he sees is Naruto's fist before it collides with his face, sending him further away.

Sasuke keep cursing in pain, skipping across the water until something blunt hits him, stopping him in his place. Sasuke looks, seeing Naruto behind him, feeling fear since Naruto no longer has any colour in his eyes, only the black slits remain as Naruto stands before the moon, no longer Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto pushes Sasuke with his foot, shocking his with the power and forced underwater, panicking since he didn't have much air in his lungs and needed to get out fast.

Naruto stands on the surface, looking at the shaking water and looks around, seeing the full moon and smirks, his heart beating again after stopping for a few seconds. _'Free...again.'_ A voice in Naruto's head says.

Sasuke's head comes from the water, coughing hard and getting out of the water, but suddenly feels a blow to his gut, sending him flying and he crashes into the rocks behind the waterfall. Sasuke coughs up more blood, nearly losing consciousness, but the Curse Mark is pushing him further, healing his wounds and his eyes change.

Sasuke is having difficulty breathing and looks back, difficult to see, but he sees movement and quickly moves to the side, dodging Naruto's kick. Sasuke feels the force of it and the water moves away from him, seeing the water from above getting wider as the force decreased and the water fell once again.

Sasuke jumps away before the water hits, washing Naruto away and vanishes in the lake, leaving Sasuke on the surface, breathing heavily as he wonders how he was able to see that. He looks at his hands, seeing them sharper than before and wonders is his Sharingan changed, smirking as he waits. The water ripples violently, soon having Naruto shoot out of the water, but Sasuke steps to the side and elbow into Naruto's back, causing his to explode into smoke.

The water explodes, having several Naruto in the air, falling towards Sasuke, but he jumps into the air, punching and kicking the clones and destroying them. More clones shoots out of the water, like a water to air missile, flying towards Sasuke, but he dodges and still hits them easily, dispersing them. Several dozen more keep shooting out of the water, aiming to hit Sasuke, be he dodges and grabs one of them, being pulled away as the clones re-enter the water or collide with each other.

Sasuke smirks as he jumps away, landing and rolling across the water, looking around and seeing several dozen heads bob up and down. The real Naruto is amongst them, thinking and observing Sasuke, having the memories and recalls something, slowly doing hand signs, unfamiliar with them and it took him a minute to make this many clones.

Sasuke waits patiently, looking carefully and knowing that he's able to dodge and counter Naruto, but he feels a sudden blunt for behind him, rolling forward and yelling in pain. A few Naruto jump out, taking advantage that one of the clones managed to punch Sasuke from behind, some delivering a few punches, but Sasuke does manage to take out a few.

The clones keep on coming, getting hit on occasion, but he still counters them, hitting them as they keep on coming. The water shakes even more, making him confused and the water explodes, wet, ground shooting into the sky, making Sasuke and the few clones pinned to the ground by the force. The sudden level of the wet, rocky ground stops, allowing Sasuke and the clones to move.

Sasuke shots up, hitting the clones and dispersing them, even causing some to fly off the couple of dozen feet of surface, falling into the lake. Sasuke breathes deeply, trying to stay focused since he was wasting a large amount of chakra, wondering if he'll be able to keep going. He takes a few breathes and using more of the Curse Mark's power, feeling pain and knew if this continues, his body will give out, remembering what the Sound ninja told him.

The water explodes from below, showing several dozen wet Naruto clones flying towards Sasuke, but he jumps into the air, doing a few hand signs. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He yells, firing several small flames at the clones, hitting all of them and looks around, trying to spot the real Naruto.

He senses someone behind him, looking back and seeing the real Naruto on top of him, about to drop kick him. However, Sasuke reacted quickly and caught his leg and quickly kicks Naruto in the face, making him curse in pain before he feels Sasuke wrap around him and feeling them decend. Sasuke twists them around and Naruto starts falling to the ground, soon smashing Naruto's head against the ground that Naruto raised with the few Earth Style Jutsus he knew. Naruto collides with the ground, causing the ground to crack and shake because of the collision and Naruto's metal skull.

Sasuke quickly reaches into Naruto's leg pouch, pulling out two kunai and jumps back, watching as Naruto slowly rips his head out of the ground and stands back up. Sasuke launches his kunai, slicing through Naruto's leg muscles, making him yell in pain and fall to his knees.

Sasuke smirks and jumps again, doing a few hand signs and takes a deep breath. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He yells and exhales again, soon covering the entire ground.

He floats in the air, looking as the flames cover the area, soon seeing the flames vanish and the ground red from the heat, even some of the ground melted. He looks in shock as Naruto stands up, his body healing rapidly and a red aura of chakra appearing around Naruto, almost like a cloak and Naruto becomes more fox like, yet his eyes were still white and slitted.

The air is almost like a poison, thick and dark, getting darker the closer it got to, Sasuke could ignore it since his chakra is nearly as dark and toxic as his. 'What is going on...' Sasuke wonders, feeling the sense of death.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Sasuke has been getting the shit kicked out of him, but the Curse Mark isn't letting him lose, Naruto is no longer himself and now the Fox's power if flowing into Wild Naruto, his power is getting too powerful and now, will Sasuke win, lose or die? We'll find out. Peace out.<p> 


	53. Naruto Vs Sasuke, The Missing Ninja

Sleepless D: Here's the next chapter, please review, I'm working hard on college and this, question, anything think I should update the Chunin exams a little? For grammar or more intense fight scenes? Peace out.

* * *

><p>Sasuke floats in the air, looking as the flames cover the area, soon seeing the flames vanish and the ground red from the heat, even some of the ground melted. He looks in shock as Naruto stands up, his body healing rapidly and a red aura of chakra appearing around Naruto, almost like a cloak and Naruto becomes more fox like, yet his eyes were still white and slitted.<p>

The air is almost like a poison, thick and dark, getting darker the closer it got to, Sasuke could ignore it since his chakra is nearly as dark and toxic as his. 'What is going on...' Sasuke wonders, feeling the sense of death.

Naruto looks up, his eyes white with black slits, a hint of red around the edge. Sasuke feels fear and Naruto pulls his right arm back, launching it forward and sending a red chakra hand towards him, making him look in shock and yells in pain when the hand grabs him tightly. Naruto pushes his arm down, causing Sasuke to fly down, seeing the ground getting closer and soon collides with it.

Sasuke feels pain going down the right side of his body, soon followed by a burning sensation from the red chakra on his skin and the heat of the floor. Naruto soon pulls his arm, dragging Sasuke across the ground towards him, his head occasionally hitting a rock before Naruto pulls his left leg back. Once Sasuke is in reach, Naruto smashes his shin into Sasuke, hearing a cracking sound and launching Sasuke flying, rolling across the hot ground and skids to a stop near the edge.

Naruto grins darkly, soon tilting his head in confusion when something shoots out of Sasuke's shoulder, soon showing a giant hand with webbing, quickly having another one come from his other shoulder. Sasuke soon rises, his skin is a dark grey and his hair grows longer and turns lighter, he turns to his former teammate, showing a star like mark on the bridge of his nose and his lips blue.

Sasuke cracks his body, healing rapidly, but the pain increases and Sasuke feels his body breaking down by the poisonous mark. Naruto smirks, feeling his rival's power increase and bends down, watching Sasuke like a hunter does its pray.

He shoots forward, aiming to slice through Sasuke, but he quickly rolls away, narrowly dodging Naruto's attack. Naruto skids to a stop, nearly falling off the edge of the rock level he raised, seeing the water below move rapidly by the power the two were giving off. Sasuke continues to move backwards, not noticing the hot ground and feels rain drops falling, looking up and seeing lightning and hearing thunder.

The world around them is soon being drenched by the rain, lightning hitting the ground and water rapidly, being unstable because of the Kyuubi/Naruto's and Sasuke's chakra. The world is nothing but black, occasionally lighting the area with the flashes of lightning, the water becoming electrified by the bolts.

Naruto rips his bloodstained, white t-shirt off, his veins popping out, the strange sight of his skin burning and healing at the same time. Naruto smirks and vanishes again, reappearing in front of Sasuke and launches his fist at him, but Sasuke blocks it with his giant wing/hand. Sasuke quickly pushes Naruto back, smashing his fist into Naruto's chest, ignoring the burning sensation, quickly sending a swift kick to the side of Naruto's knee, causing him to land on his knee. Sasuke quickly took his opportunity and smashes his knee into Naruto's face, sending him flying away and roll across the ground before stabbing his hand into the ground, dragging across the ground until he stops.

Sasuke bends down, feeling his chakra frail up and down by his constant use and coughing up blood, which lands on his hand. Sasuke focuses all his chakra into his hand, soon hearing the sound of birds chitterling, his hand soon becoming covered in lightning. Sasuke breathes deeply, seeing Naruto looking at him, his hand still in the ground and soon spots a smirk, becoming confused but he realises what he is doing.

Sasuke launches to the side, soon having the ground that he was at explode, smoke covering the area and the red chakra arm flying toward him. Sasuke gets angry and takes as much chakra from his Curse Mark as he could, but managing to do something he didn't plan on. The lightning from the sky shoots down, hitting and powering up his Chidori greatly, nearly blinding him in the process as he feels his skin peel. The arm flies towards him still, getting angry and launches forward, slicing through the chakra arm and seeing the severed part disintegrate. However, from the stump, another arm shoots out, grabbing Sasuke's arm, but the lightning hits the Chidori again, vaporising the chakra arm. Sasuke looks at his arm, smirking because his Chidori is getting even more powerful with each lightning strike, but his skin is being burnt away in the process.

Naruto rips his arm from the ground, looking at his right arm in confusion, feeling his arm going numb as well as certain areas of his own body. He catches Sasuke moving, watching him charging towards him, he watches him carefully and seeing that Sasuke is planning to kill him. This makes Naruto smirk as he just walks forward, raising his numb hand as Sasuke is no more than a few feet away and launches his Chidori at Naruto.

Naruto moves a little to the opposite side of Sasuke, feeling Sasuke's Chidori rip through the side of Naruto's arm, having blood splatter across the area. Naruto however ignores it and manages to grabs Sasuke's throat and grabbing it tightly, causing him to drop his Chidori as he couldn't breathe. Blood runs down Sasuke's throat and pour on the ground, but it lessens since the Kyuubi heals Naruto's wound rapidly.

They stay like that for a few seconds, Sasuke fighting to breathe and hitting Naruto's arm, but soon, Naruto smashes Sasuke into the ground, cracking the ground. Sasuke's eyes seem to bulge from his sockets, his face darkening while Naruto keeps hold, smirking as he smashes his fist into Sasuke's face, releasing his grip and smashing every part of Sasuke as fast as he could.

Sasuke gets imbedded into the ground and gets deeper with every hit, seeing Sasuke cough up more blood before Naruto stood there, smirking at the sight of Sasuke in pain. Naruto bends his knees and shoots into the sky, vanishing and after a few seconds, Sasuke begins to get out, but Naruto reappears, smashing his knee into Sasuke's chest, feeling his ribs break, spitting out blood while the entire platform of rocks shatters.

The ground crumbles and falls into the water, the Curse Mark recedes as he and Naruto fall to the lake, soon vanishing in the rocks as the rocks. A few minutes pass, leaving nothing but a small pile of rocks from the lake water.

Naruto is seen standing on the edge, the Kyuubi's chakra vanishing and leaving just Wild Naruto, looking down at the deeply breathing Sasuke, floating in the water, finding it difficult to breathe with his ribs broken. Naruto walks onto the water, standing with Sasuke between his legs and bends down, grabbing Sasuke's throat, squeezing it as he pushes Sasuke under the water. He smirks as he watches Sasuke fight weakly, but couldn't do anything, slowly dying as Naruto watches him struggle to breathe.

Naruto loses his attention, looking at the woods and sniffs the air, smelling something that makes him smirk as he sees movement, he smirks and releases Sasuke and rushes towards the newcomer.

Xxxxx

Half an hour passes and Kakashi appears at the scene, looking around and seeing the aftermath of Naruto and Sasuke's fight, becoming confused and jumps down. He starts searching and finally spots Sasuke on the coast, becoming worried since he didn't see Sasuke breathing, he rushes forward and quickly presses his ear to Sasuke's chest, listening carefully and sighs in slight relief, hearing a heartbeat, even though it's weak.

He looks around, seeing nothing of Naruto, he couldn't even sense him and wonders if Naruto is somewhere else or not here at all. A few seconds later, three medical ninja appear, spotting Sasuke and quickly going to him, making sure he's okay and starts healing him up. "Is Naruto anywhere?" One of the medics asks, looking around, but Kakashi shrugs, unsure where he is.

"I don't know, I'll begin searching immediately, you, come with me!" Kakashi orders one of the medics, soon began searching for Naruto.

Xxxxx

At the chasm where the teams fought against each other, the rocks at the bottom shift and a boulder rolls off, soon having an armless, part of his ribs missing rolling out. He vomits up some blood, having several broken bones and breathing hard, looking around and seeing some more movement from below and hearing someone coming from behind.

"For fuck sake Neko...you sure know how...to take a wound." Tayuya's voice comes, he looks and sees Tayuya there, several deep gashes across her body and her arm dislocated.

"Yeah..." Neko says, thinking for a second and smirks, sniffing the air and recognising Ukon and Sakon's smell. "Come..." He says, getting up painfully and starts moving downwards.

After a minute and watery ground at the bottom, they see Ukon, shaking backwards and forwards, next to a bloody body of Sakon. "We'll be alright Sakon...we're alright..." Ukon says, deathly pale and tears running down his face.

Tayuya looks in shock, never having seen Ukon cry and in this kind of a state. "This can't be good..." Tayuya says to herself.

Ukon looks up, scared. "Please...Neko...bring my brother back..." Ukon says in sadness.

Neko sighs, reaching into his pouch and takes out a small ball. "Sorry, I can...save him...by bringing...him back...but right now...I'd die...and I plan...to replace...my missing...parts." Neko says, dropping the ball and causes it to explode, sending a purple smoke to surround them.

"What the...fuck..." Tayuya began, but she hits the ground as Ukon follows, both passed out.

The smoke clears after a minute, having a pale, weak looking Neko hitting the ground and vomiting, trying to stay conscious as he pushes himself up. He breathes deeply as he removes his pouch and places it near the two. "Time to...replace blood...good thing...you're both...compatible..." Neko says, taking out a few tubes with needles.

Neko plunges the needles into Tayuya's arteries, having blood pour into them and into the pouch. Neko then takes out a small, dented machine that the blood pours into the machine, he takes out a couple more tubes and stabs them into his veins, replacing the blood he lost and he's going to lose.

Neko pulls out a scalpel with his right hand and moves over to Ukon, cutting into him and seeing the blood pouring out, ignoring it as he cuts deeper. 'This is going to be a strange adjustment, but after a few months, it'll look like mine.' Neko says to himself, his vision getting blurry, but he ignores it and keeps on going.

Xxxxx

The groups start moving back with the injured while the more capable are now searching for Naruto, not really thinking that they'd find the bodies of the remaining Sound ninja. They couldn't find anyone, but some still searched, even though they're running low on chakra and Tsunade received word of this and begins to worry, but couldn't spare anyone else and needed to prepare for the wounded.

Xxxxx

The sun starts to rise and several hundred miles away from the Fire Nation, in a dark, overgrown part of a forest where hardly any normal, sane person has ever gone. Naruto opens his eyes, seeing that he's standing, blood covering his fists and his body, becoming confused and getting worried since he has no memory from now to getting plunged by a Chidori by Sasuke. Something collides with Naruto, making him yell in pain as something starts smashing into his face, recognising it as a fist and manages to grab it.

Naruto's vision is adjusting to the concussion he just received and looks, he becomes scared and confused when he sees a creature. The creature is human shaped, its body if very masculine, naked, but its legs are surprisingly hairy and its fingers are sharp and broken. Its head is nearly covered in hair, being a dirty blond, twigs and dirt in it, its face makes Naruto nervous, seeing its teeth sharp, jagged and yellow, its eyes white with pupil, but its right eye is bloodshot. Its face is human enough, but a purple triangle on its forehead and Naruto looks under the dirt, seeing someone that looks similar to Tsunade if she was older and male.

The man stabs its other hand into Naruto's chest, making him yell in shock and pain, quickly smashing his fist into the man's throat. This causes the man to fall back, coughing hard as he tries to breathe.

Naruto gets more worried and looks around quickly, trying to figure out what's going on, seeing nothing but dark woods, seeing it damaged from a battle, wondering if it was him. Naruto stands up, rubbing his chest in pain, soon realising that there's several white eyes watching him, becoming scared and wondered where he is.

The man smashes his leg into Naruto's back, making him yell in pain as he flies and hits a nearby tree. 'What the fuck is happening?' Naruto wonders, still unsure how he got here and why he's fighting a naked man that seems to remind him of something, not able to place it, worrying.

The eyes slowly vanish while he hears movement from behind, he looks and sees the person he was fighting gone and is even more confused. Naruto has no idea where he is or where to go, getting sudden flashes of what happened before.

_Flashback_

"You know what, I may even go back to Hinata and finish that kiss of ours...Yeah, that kiss was great, she even kissed back and I could tell she wanted it."

_End flashback_

Naruto feels rage going through his mind, wanting to kill Sasuke, soon wondering what Hinata did, feeling anger and betrayal towards her. A tear runs down his cheek, but he clenches his fists and smashes a nearby tree, destroying a large section of it and watches it fall. 'I need to find the village...I have to find out if he was telling the truth...Hinata...why?' He wonders, falling to his knees, crying hard as he hits the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It's been over a day, Tsunade is tired from getting everyone patched up again, saving Chouji with the antidote, repairing Kazue's organs, Shino's muscle tissue and everyone else. Everyone is getting better and everyone that was free from their Shinobi duty was searching for Naruto, unsure where the boy is.

Tsunade found herself worrying even more and looking for any signs of Naruto from neighbouring villages, but they haven't seen anyone. She has even ignored the failed missions since she's worrying about Naruto, not even caring about the few deaths and the stress is getting to her.

Hinata worries greatly for Naruto, staying at the village wall with her Byakugan active every minute, waiting for Naruto and feeling alone and her heart hurting. Right now, Sasuke is in hospital, having his ribs healed up before he is punished for trying to go rouge, Tsunade is planning on placing him in the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility for a few months. The elders and a few other were fighting to say that he was kidnapped, not wanting the last of the Uchiha in prison, but Tsunade is ignoring them

Kakashi is searching constantly for his missing student, getting worried since his Ninja hounds can't find his scent with the recent rain.

Xxx

Just outside the gates, a cart is waiting near the entrance and the driver was an old woman with several cats moving around in the cart. "Can I please get in? I got lost and my husband must be getting worried." The old woman tells the two guards as they try to calm down the dog with them.

"Are you sure that you haven't seen this boy?" One of the guards asks, showing Naruto's ninja profile picture.

"No, the last I saw him was a month ago outside my apartment window, oh how I remember him forgetting to put on pyjamas again." The old woman giggles, gaining a sigh and a horrified look from the other one.

"Fine...I've taken enough of your time for that...and I've seen you enough times to let you through lady." The closest one says.

"...And I'll see you...for supper tomorrow...grandma!" The second guard says, still having a horrified look as the old woman smiles and waves at her grandson.

After a couple of minutes of the cart going down the street, a small bundle fell from the bottom of the cart and quickly ran to the nearest alley. "Damn bastards, I've got to get some rest, now I've got to keep tabs on this village...this shithole out...I need to make sure Orochimaru doesn't end up killing me..." The thing says and looks out of the alley, showing glowing yellow eyes that seemed to get higher while clicking sounds are heard.

The thing walks out of the alley and a person around their late teens looked around, glowing yellow, cat like eyes and messy hair. The person is wearing only bloody trousers, several scars are seen throughout his body as well as tiger stripes, but his right side is stitched up and pale compared to the rest of his tanned body, even being a few inches longer arm than the other and no tiger like marks on it.

The man looks at his arm and sighs. "Just got to wait a few months before my chakra turns it into something similar to my original..." He says aloud, looking around to see no one and starts scratching like mad. "And that damn lady has to get rid of those damn fleas from her cats!" The person complains as he walks down the street for anything he can steal clothes from.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Hope you're all getting interested, Neko is still alive and killed his two comrades in order to live, hope for more reviews, because all I've been getting is a few each chapter, I like reading reviews, but it's okay. Also, I'm busy with work and I've had several basic or detailed ideas that I know I won't be able to get into or create, so if anyone's interested, send me a message and I can give you an idea if you're good at writing, but at a writer's block. Peace out.<p> 


	54. Trapped in the Forest, Breaking Free

Sleepless D: Hope you all like the story so far, and again, I'm busy with work and I've had several basic or detailed ideas that I know I won't be able to get into or create, so if anyone's interested, send me a message and I can give you an idea if you're good at writing, but at a writer's block. Peace out.

* * *

><p>It's been over three days and Naruto remains within the forest where he woke up for three reasons. One, he didn't know which way home was, two, he didn't know how to get out, and three, the White eyed Forest People prevented him from leaving. Naruto has several small scars across his body, having tried to flee, but one of them reappear and attacks him, even if Naruto is fast, they were shockingly faster than him.<p>

Right now, Naruto is sitting in a tree, looking at ruined remains of a village; he does see some skeletal remains within the ruined buildings and around the overgrowth, hard to see if you're not looking for them. He just sits there, thinking of everything that happened, getting a killing intent about Sasuke with every thought of him, heartache with Hinata for thinking of her kissing him and now why these Forest People won't let him go.

So far, he's seen over a dozen different people, men, women and a couple of children, he knows there's more out there. He occasionally gets distracted from his thoughts by a curious child, looking about a few years or so younger than him. From what Naruto can tell, the child is a girl, with long, lilac coloured hair, mixed with patches of green from grass and leafs, her eyes are brown, not white like most of the adults around, and she has purple arrow mark on her forehead. Her figure was rather skinny, covered in mud and other nature stains on her skin and lacks any clothes. Naruto didn't mind, he was almost as naked as her when he was her age, but wore trousers since his former master Norio dressed him.

Naruto looks, seeing a few of the Forest People dragging a dead deer, soon having several of the Forest People come out and start ripping into deep. This lasted for a few seconds before a roar is heard, making everyone move away and the man that Naruto fought with a few days ago appears. Naruto glares at him, knowing that he's the alpha male, having fought him a couple of times since then to escape, but he won't allow Naruto to leave.

Naruto feels his stomach growl, having eaten nothing but shockingly large bugs for the past few days, getting a nasty taste in his mouth and wondering if he'll get out. Naruto closes his eyes, getting tired and wanting some rest while he thinks of a plan to sneak away.

After a minute, he feels something nudge his knee; he opens his eyes and sees the curious girl, seeing that she has a few raw ribs in her mouth, she rips one of the ribs off and holds it to Naruto. He chuckles and takes it, thanking her and sees her tilt her head, chuckling and wonders if she's able to speak or not. "Naruto." Naruto says, pointing to himself, making her tilt her head. "Na-ru-to." He repeats.

The girl just tilts her head again. "Arudo..." She says in confusion, wondering what she's saying by repeating Naruto's name as best as she could.

Naruto chuckles again. "Na-ru-to." Naruto repeats, seeing if she can say his name, chuckling at her attempts to say his name.

"...Na...ru...to..." She says, making Naruto smile and clap.

"Well done, do you have a name?" Naruto asks her, looking at the little girl and she tilts her head in confusion.

"Na...ru...to..." She says in reply, making Naruto chuckle even more.

"No...Naruto..." Naruto points to himself and then gestures to her, wondering if she has a name.

She tilts her head again, a pained look on her face as she rubs her grass stained hair. "...Na...ru...to?" She says again, making Naruto sigh and think for a few seconds before eating the raw rib.

"...I'll call you...Ili." Naruto says, not sure why, but remembers the name from Icha Icha book of Kakashi's.

Ili tilts her head while nibbling on the meat of the ribs in her mouth, Naruto smirks and scratches behind her ear, making her smirk and enjoy the physical contact. "Na...ru...to." She says, leaning into his hand.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A week passes and Naruto still has to escape from the forest, he nearly escaped, but he took a wrong turn and got dog piled by five of the Forest People. Naruto is close to giving up on getting back, not sure if he wants to since the girl he wants makes him hurt, his rival and friend betrayed him and it's getting difficult there. He remembers the good things about it, but the loss of his role model, his team, the complications of people and their lives.

Naruto holds onto his head, a tear running down his cheek and hating the feelings his chest is giving, every time he thinks of Hinata. He bites his lip, drawing blood and opens his eyes, hearing lightning and knew it is going to rain soon. Naruto sighs and thinks for a few minutes, how life was before Kakashi and Gai found him, remembering how simple it was, a little lonely, but his life is no different than before since he stayed with Onbaa several times before.

He looks, seeing some of the Forest People playing with the children, seeing them having fun and smirks. Naruto hears a twig snap, quickly rolling away and hears someone land where he was, Naruto looks and smirks, seeing Ili looking annoyed while Naruto stands up. "You doing alright Ili?" Naruto asks her.

She smirks and nods. "Naruto...play..." She says, using the few words Naruto taught her, having said her name and Naruto's and other things that she enjoys.

Naruto sighs. "No, not right now." He tells her, feeling the rain drops hit him, looking up at the dark sky as more rain drops fell. Naruto sighs and smiles, enjoying the rain as it gets rid of the bits of mud and dried sweat from his body, this is the first time he's basically washed.

He looks as the Forest People, some looking at the rain while the others ignore it, he smiles, remembering how much he loved to play in the rain. He sits on the branch, letting the rain fall on him and closes his eyes, being one with nature and smiles when he hears Ili sit next to him, waiting in the rain as well. 'I miss the wild...I should've stayed...' He says, wondering how he'd be if he stayed in the forest, remembering it's gone now, along with Norio.

Xxxxx

At the Hidden Leaf village, the search has stopped, since the Council and high ranking Shinobi ordered it, since a few days was normal, but a week is pushing it. Tsunade sits at her desk, drinking a lot of the time, worrying about Naruto constantly; Shizune is worried about her teacher. The younger Shinobi also worry about Naruto, taking missions outside and completing them quickly so they can search while making their way back.

Sasuke is now within the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility, still recovering since his bones are nearly repaired, but the Curse Mark is acting like a poison now. However, the base seems to be getting invaded by a tiger stripped cat somehow, being spotted several times, but the Shinobi fail to capture it every time.

Team 8 volunteered to capture a Bikochu beetle to hunt for Naruto, but they failed the mission since members of the Kamizuru clan attacked and took the beetle and haven't been seen afterwards. Team 8 are disappointed since they lost their shot at capturing the beetle and the Iwagakure seem to become aggressive and attacked a few nearby countries, even Leaf squads spotted a few Stone ninja attacking.

Jiraiya searches continuously for his student, also trying to gain info on the Akatsuki, hearing that they went into hiding, hearing information that could be relevant to them. Several rouge or people of most countries are either missing or killed and collecting their bounties, some describing the collectors with the Akatsuki cloaks. The Fourth Mizukage death by a rebellion from nearly his entire villager and force since they believed he's become corrupt by someone, selling them out, shortly after his pronounced death, the Akatsuki went dark.

Xxx

Within the Hidden Leaf village, at the Hokage's tower, Tsunade sits at her desk, a little dazed as she reads though several documents, one involving Konoha Strict Correctional Facility and another involving the prisoners in it. She sighs, a little confused and feels like she's missing something, she fails to notice a tiger striped cat sitting at the window sill. She goes to drink another bottle of sake, but it is empty and she goes to get another one, leaving the room.

The cat walks and enters the room through the open window, it looks in pain as it grows and body starts shifting, cracking and soon became a naked human. He cracks his neck and opens his cat like eyes, showing himself as Neko, he moves to the desk and looks through the files, taking a spare sheet of paper and writing down what he sees. Once he comes to see the prison and the prisoners, he smirks at his luck, reading through it quickly and finding Mizuki's file, finding a note and becomes surprised. "Huh...I can't believe he has the early model of my Animal Cursed Seal...this shit won't work, might be interesting to find the guy." Neko says aloud.

He quickly writes down the details and thinks quickly, planning for the future and quickly folds the piece of paper and puts it in his mouth before changing back to a cat and jumps out of the window.

Xxxxx

Its night time at the Hidden Leaf, most people were asleep or working night shifts, unaware that someone is going to cause havoc in only a few moments. Neko stands at the raised bridge of the prison on the mainland, knowing that the opposite end is the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility. He takes a breathe, his markings glowing and growing bigger, smirking as he shoots forward, nearly a blur as he rushes up the raised bridge and jumps over. He flies across the lave lake and flies over the other raised bridge and lands on the wall above the gates, stabbing his nails into the wall and looks down, seeing a few guards, unaware of him.

He waits and sees an opening, he drops and lands behind one of them, quickly grabbing his jaw and head from behind and snaps his neck. Neko catches their attention by the snapping sound and look to the source, the second one gets his throat punched, crushing his windpipe while Neko takes out the blade behind the dying Shinobi and launches it at the last one. The Shinobi nearly dodged the blade, but it plunged into his stomach and falls to his knees, about to scream in pain, but Neko slices through the man's throat, preventing the man from screaming.

Neko coughs and spits before walking away from the dead and dying people, walking into the prison with a smirk, his hand glows blue and slices at the door frame as he walks. After a few seconds, a Shinobi falls and hits the floor, blood gushing from his throat and dies, nearly instantly.

Xxxxx

It's only been half an hour and the guards were panicking, several guards were killed and the intruder is believed to be near the control quarters. However, Neko already went there and is unlocking every cell door he passes, causing havoc while searching for the right one. He stops by a cell with its bars bent, looking inside and seeing two giant, fat people and a masculine, grey haired man standing there. "...Mizuki?" Neko calls, gaining his attention.

"Yeah, so you're searching for little old me?" Mizuki asks in a bemused voice, looking at the younger man.

"Yeah, saw a little note in your file; you have my Animal Cursed Seal...the old model." Neko tells him, looking at a sheet of paper with everything on it. "I am curious to how you obtained it..."

Mizuki looks in confusion. "'Your' Animal Cursed Seal? This is Orochimaru's!" Mizuki chuckles while standing up and walking to the cat looking person.

"Ah! So, he's the one to give you that, it's outdated...I'll give you the updated version after we find Sasuke, that bastard made me lose an arm nearly two weeks ago. Orochimaru may want you, if you're lucky, I won't kill you." Neko says while looking at his left arm, slightly more tanned than before.

Mizuki tilts his head in confusion, but delivers a powerful blow into Neko's face, causing him to stumble backwards, his lip bleeding. "Any reason for that?" Neko asks him, seeing Mizuki's dark look and the two giant brothers standing behind him.

"You think you can kill me? You're just a brat-" Mizuki began, but Neko shoots his palm forward, slicing through Mizuki's gut and making him cough up blood, looking in shock and pain going through his body.

"Big Brother! Are you alright!?" The largest brother says in shock.

"Big Brother!" The other one yells, clenching his fists and is about to punch Neko.

Neko releases a large amount of killing intent and glares at him. "Don't you dare! I am Neko! Servant to Lord Orochimaru! Mizuki is another follower and I have use of this man! So shut the fuck up and Mizuki will survive!" Neko yells at him.

The two brothers start looking fearful. "Its...it's not nice using bad language!" Fujin says in a sad voice.

Neko slowly pulls his hand out; leaving Mizuki yelling in pain before the hand is removed and Mizuki's gut is already healed, making him confused. "The best way to torture someone, hurt and healing them at the same time." Neko informs him with a smirk. "Now, will you listen and follow my orders? Or will I have to do that again?"

Mizuki looks at him fearfully, nodding to Neko. "I'll...follow." He tells him.

"Good, now help me find Sasuke Uchiha." Neko orders them, gaining a nod and following him.

Xxxxx

After a few minutes and more havoc, the group stop outside a cell, looking inside and seeing a very pale teenager with an IV drip. "...You sure you want this kid? He was good, but right now, he'll fall to a bad comment." Mizuki informs him.

Neko chuckles, unlocking the door and walks in, searching through his pouch. "Relax, he's just suffering from the Curse Mark, it's like a poison." Neko informs him, seeing Sasuke's skinny figure and black eyes. "Did too much too fast, such a rookie mistake." Neko laughs and sees Sasuke look at him weakly.

"Fuck...you..." Sasuke tells him, trying to get up, but his body refused.

"Come on Sasuke, I'm your friend here, I'm not sure if Mizuki cares for you." Neko says aloud and points at Mizuki, making Sasuke look and becomes confused by the masculine Mizuki.

"When...did he...look...like that..." Sasuke wonders weakly, not noticing Neko taking out a syringe and stabs it in Sasuke.

He weakly yells in pain, soon passing out as Neko injects its contents into him before removing it and throwing it away. "Alright, which lucky guy wants to carry him?" Neko asks the group, but they said nothing. "The one to carry him gets a sweetie." Neko offers, gaining an excited look from the Legendary Stupid Brothers.

"Me! I want sweetie!" Fujin yells, rushing forward.

"No! I want sweetie!" Raijin yell, rushing towards him as well, the two butting into each other while picking up the unconscious Sasuke.

The two grab the limbs of Sasuke and starts rushing out of the cell, leaving Neko and Mizuki alone in the cell. "They are strange..." Neko says before chasing after them.

"So where are we going?" Mizuki asks, following him.

"Well, we're taking a little detour before we go to Orochimaru." Neko informs him, smirking since he believes he's now in the clear.

Xxxxx

It's been hours now and Naruto is unaware that the Leaf village is fighting against escaped prisoners, especially that Neko, Mizuki, Sasuke and the Legendary Stupid Brothers are miles away with no pursuers.

The blond boy looks at his hands, covered in mud and blood from fighting against the Pack Leader, losing every time and laving fractured bones with each fight. Naruto did get the upper hand a few times, but the Pack Leader didn't give up and this made Naruto more determined, feeling energised by fighting the Pack Leader. He smirks, not sure why, but he's feeling the 'Animal' within him wanting to come out, but he was unsure why since he notices that it comes and goes every month, yet it's only been over a week.

Ili sits near him, looking sad as Naruto snaps his nose back into place. "Naruto...hurt..." Ili whispers sadly.

Naruto looks at her, smiling as he pats her head. "I'm alright." He tells her, interested by the fact that she's getting better with her words in a short time.

Ili smiles again before jumping away and landing on a nearby tree, having a playful look on her face. Naruto chuckles at this and gets up, feeling his bones click and a strange sensation going through his body, making him confused and sniffing the air. '...Master...no...It can't be...' Naruto thought to himself, recognising the smell, but it is too weak to be it.

He looks towards Ili, but becomes confused since she has a fearful look on her face, soon hearing the other Forest People move, he looks to see the younger ones run and hide in the trees like Ili. Naruto looks around more, seeing the adults of the group both look nervous and excited as they move towards the largest building that remained standing.

Naruto looks at it carefully, seeing it about, but he never knew why it looks like a church of some kind. Naruto never managed to get close to it, because the Pack Leader stopped him, making him curious, but he remained as far as he was allowed.

The dirty, moss covered wooden doors swing open, having a young man stumble out and waving his cobweb covered arm in fear before waving his nose. "Fuck me, not even a month and this place is worse than before." He says in annoyance. "You fucking people know how to turn the temple into a fucking breeding ground." He says, wearing a black cloak which hid his face.

Naruto just stands there in confusion, wondering where or how this person got this close and here without him noticing. The Pack Leader wonders forward, standing as normal as he could before the man acknowledged his presence. 'What the fuck...' Naruto thought to himself.

"Fucking hell Hashi! You really do need to fix this place up again, I remember a time when this place was wonderful...or was that your brother that made this place...I forget." The man says as he taps his chin, gaining a grunt from the Pack Leader named Hashi, soon foaming in the mouth while a large amount of killing intent came from him, going from glad to vicious in a few seconds. "Oh, I forgot...Temporary Release." He says and pats Hashi's forehead.

Hashi roars in pain before hitting the ground, breathing heavily. "...I...I'm free..." Hashi whispers, his voice gruff and weak.

"Shut up, you know it'll only last a few minutes before you go insane." The man tells him, gaining his attention.

"...W...where's Master..." Hashi asks, making Naruto confused as he stands behind a few Forest People, wanting to attack the man.

"Turned to rocks and ashes, I'm looking for someone, a brat, blond hair, seen anyone in your hazy vision?" The man asks the Pack Leader.

Hashi looks distraught, but looks at Naruto and points. "He...he's new..." Hashi informs him,

The man looks and sees Naruto. "Well, he sure does know where people are, you, kid, follow me before I leave you here forever." The man orders before walking in, leaving Hashi holding his head, a pained look on his face as his brown eyes turned white again.

Naruto is now highly confused, but he's suddenly tackled by Hashi, getting punched in the face while roaring in rage. Naruto feels his knuckles crash into his face, trying to break free, but Hashi keeps the punches coming, feeling his nose break once again.

Naruto feels a sudden impulse, his nails growing sharper and longer before he swings his clawed hand at Hashi's face; ripping through his face and making him fall backwards, roaring in pain. Naruto rips up, his head giving off white noise and his vision is blurry, unaware that his eyes are a lighter blue than before.

Naruto doesn't know why, but his feet are moving by themselves, hearing growls and Hashi now fighting off the other Forest People, trying to take advantage of his weakened state. Naruto soon feels a cold floor made of stone, becoming confused as he walks down stairs, unaware that he's within the church now.

A few minutes pass with nothing but blackness, hearing a voice as he keeps moving. "So how long's it been? Two, three months? I forget, doesn't matter." The man's voice is heard.

Naruto still can't control his body, still blind to everything, but now his mouth is working. "Months of...what?" Naruto asks.

"Since we first met." The man states as their voices echoed.

"Wait...I know you?" Naruto asks in confusion.

"Yeah...well, not officially, but I remember getting savagely beaten by 'The Last', he was fun...oh, and inside that wet room, that was sad and interesting." The man says in a bemused voice, but for some reason, it became serious, even though it is silent, he can feel it. "I've been discovered, we'll need to move fast!" He yells.

"Wait! What the hell are you talking about?!" Naruto yells, gaining control of his body and stopping, smelling the dust and aura of the place he's in, giving his insides more power and Wild Naruto getting excited.

The man sighs, grabbing Naruto's arm and walks a few feet before smashing down a wooden door and caused a bright light to come from the door. Naruto screams in pain and closes his eyes as he's pulled forward. "I'm a 'friend' of our late Master, I know all about 'The Last'." The man informs Naruto, hearing his cloak get removed.

Naruto got use to the light and looks at the man, seeing that he's actually a late teenage boy, just a couple of years older than Naruto, he has spiky brown hair, he has lightly tanned skin and would be considered attractive. What Naruto found strange is his eyes, his left eye was light blue and his right was dark brown. Naruto's eyes widen as he remembers seeing him somewhere before, but couldn't place it. "How do you know about 'The Last'?" Naruto asks, trying to remember where he and the last time 'The Last' was mentioned.

"I met him, like I said, and Master told me about him." The guy tells him.

Naruto gets a sudden flashback of his near death experience with Kabuto, when they were receiving Tsunade and his eyes widen.

_Flashback_

Flames explode, showing a large, open stone room and the cell of the Kyuubi. The flames grew and Naruto looks around, seeing the people, even though it was blinding, spotting Wild Naruto looking around, on the other side of Naruto, a man in a black cloak was standing there. Naruto saw his face and his heart stopped, seeing a deathly pale and skinny man, almost like he starved to death in a windowless cell, seeing dark eyes with yellow in the middle."N-Norio..." Naruto whispered, failing to notice anything else around him.

A late teenage boy looked around, having dark brown hair and odd coloured eyes, one brown and the other blue, Wild Naruto looked at him in confusion as he recognised him from somewhere. Around the flames, several people stood there, wearing cloaks, normal clothes and some were naked as a newborn baby. "Now then Norio! You know the rules!" One of them yelled. "None of us can help the dead, now drop the flames...or we will seal you from ever entering a world, to spend your life within the land of dead...and you know what that's like." He says, about to walk through the flames, but a kunai was thrown at him and stabbed him in the shoulder, making him stumble back and look at the brown haired teen.

"I don't care if I piss you guys off, no one threatens my master!" He yelled, pulling out another kunai.

**"Now it gets interesting, a mortal fighting against a portion of Reapers...even I would think about that, but then again, I would fight first, ask questions later."** The Kyuubi laughed, looking at the sight before him.

The group called Reapers ignored the Fox like it was just like any other fox and looked at the teenager. "You seem familiar...last survivor of a nation long forgotten, one of the most original clan...Time Manipulation...although I'm surprised you managed to get here." One of the people says, making the teenager surprised that they knew about him.

"Boy, you're done, leave now and regroup with the others, my time here is nearly finished." Norio says, about to gain an argument from the teenager, but a sudden look from Norio stopped him.

"Shit!" He yells and starts doing hand signs and the area around him explodes, him vanishing and the Reapers staring in slight surprise.

Norio quickly did a few hand signs himself. "Naruto! Don't let this happen again! I'm giving you my life to live your destiny!" He yells, soon the Reapers running and floating through the flames to stop him.

End flashback

"You...you were with Norio...inside the wet room..." Naruto says, gaining a nod from the teenager.

"Good eye." He says with a smile and raises his hands, causing Naruto's mind to fly a thousand miles a minute.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Well I hope you enjoyed this, I'd have continued, but that would be a larger amount of words and in this story, I don't want it to seem continuous. But it'll be interesting since we now have a man that knows 'The Last', Norio and has the ability to make a savage man turn normal for a minute. ATTENTION! I sometimes forget to answer a few NEED TO KNOW questions during the story, so, in the next story, I can answer some of the big questions in the story if it's the right time, ask them in a review and I'll see if it's the right time, so do ask in the review, sorry if you don't like the thought, just a suggestion. Peace out.<p> 


	55. Strange Man, Curious Girl, Killer Woman

Sleepless D: Hope you're all enjoying it so far, keep reading and reviewing, and wow, half the people are saying 'Naruto! Go to Hinata and talk!' while the other half dislikes Hinata now and going for drama, it's very entertaining. Peace out.

* * *

><p>"You...you were with Norio...inside the wet room..." Naruto says, gaining a nod from the teenager.<p>

"Good eye." He says with a smile and raises his hands, causing Naruto's mind to fly a thousand miles a minute. "And I'm just doing a favour which is going to piss a lot of people off." He says and leans forward.

"Like who?" Naruto asks the teenager.

"Well, the Reapers for one, those people that wanted you dead since you were dead." He informs Naruto while looking round. "And the people this temple was built for." He says.

Naruto looks around, getting another flashback since this place is too familiar from his past.

_Flashback_

They all walked into the dark room and noticed that the room seemed more wrecked compared to the rest of the places they visited, and the roof seemed to have collapsed and had several holes that led to the surface. They walked into the room several feet and something stood in the middle, they moved the torch towards it and a statue with its forearms missing, it was a very detailed statue that looked in pain and shock. Jiraiya and Hinata looked confused as to why someone made a statue like that while Naruto looked shocked and upset; they noticed this and were confused. "W-What's the matter N-Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked.

"N-Norio...it's Norio." Naruto said in a shocked tone.

They looked back at the statue and then to Naruto. "It's just a statue." Jiraiya said as he looked back at the statue, seeing the statue's perfectly bald head, some battle scars and looking very life like.

"No...He's right...it's Norio." Someone said from the darkness, making them all jump in fright.

Jiraiya moved the torch towards the darkness but couldn't see who spoke. "Who's there?" Jiraiya called.

Naruto looked confused by what he smelled; it smelled strange to him, almost like he could smell green if you could call it a colour. "You want to see...me? I never usually...have someone from...the living wanting...to see me." The person chuckled in slight pain and suddenly the room lit up with torches from everywhere and showed a much large room then they originally thought.

They looked around and saw many pillars with torches and they were in the middle of nine thrones, one of which was occupied by someone in green robes and they looked cautiously at the person.

End flashback

The room is nearly exactly like the room before, minus the woman, Norio's statue, no holes in the roof, less rubble and additional entrances along the walls. "I've been here before...just less shitty than before..." Naruto notes and gained a chuckle from the older teen.

"Yeah, true, this is the less destroyed of the Rifts." The guy says.

"...Yeah...who are you?" Naruto then asks the guy, finally curious about the guy since he knows Norio, but he's never met him.

"Me? Oh, I don't have a name, but people tend to call me Strife...or is it Shift...Syphilis...Stad...S T D? I can't remember." 'Strife' says while rubbing his head.

"Okay...how do you know Norio?" Naruto then asked.

"Hmm...he saved me, my home...my clan...my nation...my people...are wiped out, none alive, gone from a war...I forget which, but I owe him everything." Strife informs Naruto while thinking about his past, scratching his groin during that time.

"You're bad at remembering stuff, aren't you?" Naruto says aloud while Strife glares at him.

"No, I just don't care about that stuff, but I remember and hold a grudges against those that do manage to hit me." Strife says while glaring at Naruto. "But anyway, I'm just Master's follower, his left hand man."

Naruto nods, understanding since Norio did have a leading aura when he knew him. "...Is...Norio really gone?" Naruto asks him, having seen before, but that was during his near death experience.

Strife sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, he's gone in so many ways, but then again, he's around as well." Strife tells him, gaining a confused look from Naruto. "His body is gone; his spirit is taken by those Reapers, his influence is practically gone. However, there's still his former presence and his legacy."

Naruto nods sadly, looking down and praying for Norio to pass safely, thanking him for his time for protecting him when he was younger. "Okay...why does this place look similar to that hidden place at my old home?" Naruto asks him, looking around, seeing the differences, but knew it was nearly the exact same.

Strife looks around. "There's quite a lot of these places, some gone, but still there, we called these areas Rifts. Centuries ago, when Ninjutsu was new and more powerful, these were used through worshiping for gods, communication through the ripples in the water and...when directed and given enough Chakra and Natural Energy can teleport people and cargo." Strife informs Naruto while looking at the pool in the middle. "This is what's used to teleport people, it's been centuries, so it can transport several people, unless broken for some odd reason."

"...Teleport? Natural Energies?" Naruto asks him, getting a little more confused.

"You've heard of Summoning Jutsus?" Strife asks him, gaining a nod. "This is similar to it, and Natural Energies are basically everything in this world's energy, much more lethal than usual chakra..." Strife informs him.

Naruto nods, understanding some of it, but it's still confusing for him. "Okay..." Naruto says, getting sudden familiar scents passing into his nose, making him worry. 'Blood...power...some mucky scent...and...Ili?' Naruto says to himself, confused by the last one, looking and seeing the small girl hiding at the doorframe, looking at Naruto curiously and fearfully towards Strife's presence.

Strife looks at her, sighing as he rubs the back of his neck, annoyed by her presence. "Damn it, once one person comes here, every fucking nuisance will come here! I don't want to end up fighting the pissed off people coming here and an army of those Wild People, you were hard enough to handle, more of you will be a pain." He tells Naruto, making him confused as he motioned Ili to come over there, complying and ran and hid behind Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks the guy, unsure what he was talking about.

"Well...I'm very positive that those Reapers are hunting me and may know where I am very soon. Also, those people you saw outside, they're the survivors of Jinchuuriki babies, becoming what 'The Last' is, so...they're practically your family." Strife informs Naruto and looks at the girl. "Who knows, maybe there are members of your family amongst these people...maybe this is your cousin...probably not, but right now, anything's possible."

"Family?" Naruto says in confusion.

"Yeah, those people are the unfortunate offspring of Jinchuuriki...or those directly influenced by the beasts...they tend to get what you're becoming." Strife informed Naruto.

Naruto tilts his head, thinking on the numbers he's seen and something he heard when he first seen Wild Naruto within his mind.

_Flashback_

"Have you ever thought on how many Jinchuriki there are?" Wild Naruto asks.

"...About Nine, right?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, and think of all the previous ones." Wild Naruto says, Naruto raises an eyebrow and nods. "How many of them do you think lived a happy life with a family?" He then asks.

"...I don't know." Naruto says.

Wild Naruto chuckles at this. "Well, let's just say they never experienced love and have never given an offspring." Wild Naruto tells him. "But there are a few that managed to get pregnant and impregnate...and most of the babies, including the mother died during birth, only you managed to live as far as anyone's aware." Wild Naruto says.

"...What?" Naruto says in confusion.

"Yes, but I could be wrong and there could be a few others like us out there that we haven't met...maybe they'll die soon and we'll be the last, hence the title 'The Last'...or maybe we'll be the last living thing remaining in this world should I escape...or maybe we'll be the last of 'our' clan." Wild Naruto chuckles. "It could be anything; destiny gives us titles of how it'll play out."

_End flashback_

"But I was told there weren't any other...like me." Naruto informs the older man.

Strife looks at him in confusion, looking up and taping his fingers, almost like counting. "No...there's been quite a few, maybe a few of the normal women with Jinchuuriki fathers, but as far as I'm aware, there's been a few that changed fully into those things. Who told you that?" Strife asks him.

"...The thing inside my mind...The Last." Naruto informs him.

Strife starts laughing before smacking the back of Naruto's head, making him annoyed. "That thing has been inside you from the start, how the hell would it know who else is out there?" Strife asks him.

Naruto looks a little more annoyed, wondering if that damned creature knows anything. "So how many are there?"

Strife thinks for a few seconds. "Direct descendants of the originals, at least half a dozen, after the few that didn't change, close to two dozen, but it hardly reached beyond the next few generations since fear came from their ancestor." Strife informs Naruto, counting for a few more seconds, gaining a sigh from Naruto, glad there aren't that many out there that are suffering like he is. "However...if we count the ones the 'Wild People' have been adding." Strife then says, gaining Naruto's attention once again.

"...What? What do you mean by adding?" Naruto asks him, feeling Ili press the side of her face against Naruto's arm, enjoying his closeness and nice aura since she still fears Strife, but not as much anymore.

"There were originally a dozen or so, but what do you think animals...people like them do?" Strife asks Naruto, making his eyes widen. "They do a little dance...then they make a little love...and then pretty much get down tonight." He tells him, making Naruto confused, but figured out he meant mating. "And they breed like rabbits, when puberty hits, most turn out like them, but a few are human at mind, but act like them...like her, but it's still too soon to tell..."

Naruto looks and sees Ili, watching curiously at the man now, wondering why she feared him before while not noticing Naruto's worried look. "...How many?"

Strife starts counting with his fingers again. "...Take the two...over one hundred from my last count...and that's just the ones we know about, we didn't count you."

Naruto's heart stops for a second, finding it unbelievable that there's over one hundred people similar to him. "But I've only seen like two dozen up there!" Naruto yells, thinking he's talking bullshit.

"That's just the surface, there's several more within the tunnels..." Strife tells Naruto in a serious tone, pointing at the tunnels around the wall. "There may be several of them around, but there are other packs with similar places like this, free from civilisation and live as they want."

Naruto thinks of what he's been saying for the past several minutes, still confused, but Ili nudges him, making him look down, smiling slightly. 'Live as they want...sounds nice...' Naruto says to himself.

"Let's get moving, we've got to get you back to civilisation." Strife tells him, getting a bad feeling now and begins to walk towards the pool.

"Why? Why should I go back? Cause I'm not seeing the point...if I'm to become like them, what's the point of living within civilisation?" Naruto asks the boy, making Strife look in interest.

"Well you've got a destiny in front of you, like most, some are complicated, some are simple, you, yours is more twisted than my guts." Strife informs him, patting his head and looks at the smaller, naked, dirt covered girl and bends down to her level, seeing her trying to hide once again, slight fear coming back to her. "I believe yours is simple, you're a follower that has some use." Strife tells her, gaining a growl from both her and Naruto.

"Maybe I don't want to go back, maybe I'll enjoy life here!" Naruto argues, glaring at Strife and he sighs.

"Look, Master...Norio gave us a chance of life, a better life than we would've had if he never showed up. So do him a favour and go back to that damned village, many things are happening, if you're not there to face it, more people will suffer than before." Strife tells him, seeing Naruto think for a few seconds, but shakes his head before walking away from Strife with Ili.

Strife gets a surge or anger and shoots his left hand towards Naruto, grabbing him by his collar pulls him forward, making him yell in shock and pain. "What the fuck are you doing!?" Naruto yells, feeling pain from the force he's being pulled by.

Ili sees this, getting angry and bites Strife's left forearm and stays there, trying to get him to release Naruto. However, all that did was draw blood and gain an irritated look from Strife, whom raises his arm, lifting Naruto from his feet and Ili is also dangling from the lift, looking confused and scared. "Now listen, I'm the nicest guy in my group and I don't take a hit from someone as pathetic as this girl, and you only caught me while I was too fucked in the chakra apartment from protecting everyone from you guys." He says, getting a distant look on his face, remembering the beating her got and two crotch shots. "And there was that girl that punched me in the balls...I got to kill that bitch." He says, his mind wondering and forgetting Naruto and the biting Ili for a few seconds.

"...I don't...want to go...back...there's only...pain back...there!" Naruto yells, tears running down his eyes. "The girl I cared about more than anyone else let someone else kiss her! She's my mate! She's mine! But all I want to do right now is hurt people back there! I've nearly died several times! I want a simple life again! No village! No ninja! No Sasuke! No Tsunade! No fucking Hinata!" Naruto yells, crying since his heart feels like its wants to break, wanting to be with Hinata, but every part of him doesn't want to see her, fearing the worst and the rage gets worse.

Strife says nothing, just watching the younger boy crying, slightly confused by that since Naruto is showing anger. "You know you have to go back, ties there are as strong as they're ever were, so man up you pussy, I don't care if the people there arse raped you for five years. I've been told to take you back, maybe talk to someone that doesn't feel anything but annoyance by getting bitten by a pre-pube girl!" Strife informs Naruto, glaring at the girl who becomes confused by Naruto's emotions, getting angrier and biting harder, believing Strife is causing it.

The man sighs, punching her in the gut, making her let go and landing on her knees, coughing in pain while spitting up blood, mostly his. "Ili!" Naruto yells in shock, going to kick Strife in the gut, but he raises his foot and manages to block Naruto's kick, surprising Naruto slightly.

"You're going back! Fuck whoever fucked you over and get back to that damned village!" Strife yells, dragging him towards the pool, but Naruto keeps struggling. "Stop it! Or I'll-" Strife began.

"You'll do what?" A new voice comes, making Strife stop in his place, paler than a ghost.

Naruto looks for the source, gaining a new scent, but for some reason, it smelled green, if you could put a colour to it. He sees movement near the pool, looking and seeing a person wearing a green cloak. Naruto suddenly gains the memory of this feeling, remembering the woman in green at the last place, at his former home, the one that put Hinata into a temporary comatose state from shock.

"You're...Hinata's mother...right?" Naruto asks the woman in green, gaining Strife's look of disbelief that Naruto's talking to the woman.

"...I use to be, I don't think I have that title now." The woman informs Naruto, giggling slightly and making him confused and angry.

The woman removes her hood, hearing cracking sounds as she shows herself. She is a very pale woman, like she's never seen the sun her entire life, her hair is the colour of an eggplant, grown long which goes back into the cloak. However, what unnerved Naruto more, making him want to cry and yell in anger is that she looks strikingly like Hinata, only older and the sweet look she gives isn't there at all.

"...Levia...what the fuck are you doing here?" Strife asks nervously, sensing danger and a few chakra/natural signatures coming his way.

"I hear you've been breaking a lot of rules, interfering with mortals again...and one that is supposed to be dead already." Levia notes while walking around the pool, her joints cracking with each step. "I am suppose to stop you, should be interesting."

Strife looks at her, nervous while looking at the pool, knowing he has to put Naruto in it before things get too messy. He feels someone grab his arm, looking and seeing that Naruto is still in his grip, soon releasing Naruto and quickly ducks. Naruto gets smashed in the face, causing him to fly backwards and crash into the wall, coughing in slight pain while rubbing his face. He looks, seeing Strife dodging and rolling away from the woman, becoming confused since every swing she did, Strife dodged every one of them.

Naruto sees Ili on the floor, trying to move, but she can't catch her breath. Naruto shots towards her, grabbing her and shooting backwards, placing her against the wall inside the tunnel he entered from. Naruto looks in the room again, seeing Strife getting closer to him, having Levia trying to punch him, a smirk on her face.

Naruto shoots, forwards, aiming to punch one of them, Strife rolls to the side, making Naruto aim at Levia. The woman blocks the attack, but slides backwards by several feet, her wrist cracking while seemingly bemused that Naruto attacked her. "Attacking Hinata's mother are you? I am shocked." She tells him, but a sweet smile on her face, making Naruto tilt his head in confusion, looking too similar to Hinata than ever.

She vanishes, making Naruto surprised, seeing her movements and sees her smashing her palm into Naruto's chest, causing him to fly backward and smash into the wall. He coughs in pain, breathing hard and trying not to vomit. 'That...wasn't that...' Naruto began.

"Yes, it was Gentle Fist, I may not be a pure Hyuga, but I have been trained to be able to use the Hyuga's Gentle Fist and other Jutsus of my clan...but seeing as you're still conscious, I must have missed." She notes while looking at Strife, thinking quickly.

Naruto coughs and manages to regain his breathe before standing. "You...are more...of a pain...than Hinata is." Naruto tells her, cracking his neck.

"My Hinata? A pain? I'm shocked." Levia tells him, thinking and remembering Hinata as a shy girl who couldn't hurt a fly, even if it would attacks her.

"Yeah...well, she kinda...screwed me over." Naruto tells her, seeing her smile once again.

"Hey, kid!" Strife calls.

"What?" Naruto replies.

"Watch your step, otherwise you'll die." Strife informs him, making Naruto sigh.

"No shit." Naruto replies before vanishing, Strife following suite.

Levia jumps backwards, dodging Naruto's attack easily, gaining his annoyed look before Strife appears behind Levia, smashing his foot into her and causing her to stagger forward. Naruto saw the opportunity and shot forward, smashing his fist into her gut, causing her to fly backwards, Strife grits his teeth in pain, blood leaking out of his mouth before he smashes his fist into her once again. It soon became a ping pong tournament, smashing her back and forth, seeing a little bit of blood fly from her as the two shoot forward as she's halfway across.

Naruto does a spinning kick towards her lower jaw while Strife goes to smash the back of her head, his eyes widening before vanishing as Levia starts spinning. "Rotation!" She yells, while Naruto collides with Levia, but a blue aura appears before it extends and becomes a sphere, causing Naruto to fly backwards and smash through the wall.

Strife appears near the hole in the wall that Naruto, coughing hard before spitting up blood. "Damn...it hurts...all the time...but I have to keep fighting...you up for another round?" Strife asks Naruto, seeing the teenager groan in pain.

"I...hate that...Jutsu." Naruto simply states, getting out and looking weakly, his shin bleeding from the friction he gained from the collision of the chakra wall.

Levia stops, coughing slightly, blood coming from her nose and lip, her left eye black from a bruise and glares at Naruto and Strife. "Brats like you should stay down...brats like you end up dead." She states.

"And women like you should be nicer to young people and not envy them for being young." Strife tells her.

Levia tilts her head in confusion, giggling a little before raising her foot, ripping out a stone plate out with her chakra and swings around, launching it at Naruto. "Shit!" Naruto yells, but didn't react fast enough, having it collide with his skull and shattering, causing Naruto to hit the floor and hold his head.

Strife watches this and raises both his arms. "Touch down!" He yells, chuckling before looking at Levia. "Nice shot! Hard aim to do."

"Thank you." Levia says, seeing Naruto get back up, some blood coming from his forehead, making Strife and Levia look in interest.

"You sure know how to take a hit kid." Strife tells him.

Naruto ignores him, the creature in his head telling him to lose it, his mind growing dark from being in this place, holding onto his head in anger. Naruto's eyes become more paler, his muscles twitching, remembering what happened, or what did happen when he was in a place like this, Wild Naruto came a from the experience. He looks at Levia, his teeth sharpening and he growls, standing up and Levia becomes confused by his sudden change of attitude and subtle change in appearance.

Naruto shoots forward, vanishing and Levia becomes confused, soon feeling someone grab her from behind, teeth bitting hard into her shoulder, making her yell in pain and shock. Naruto squeezes tighter, feeling her bones bend and crack by the pressure, soon focusing her chakra around her body. The chakra explodes from her body, causing Naruto to fly away, skidding across the floor until he hits one of the stone thrones, breaking through it and lays on the floor.

Naruto is about to get back up, but a foot collides with his ribs, preventing him from moving and seeing the woman's foot there, pressing hard and smiling. "Poor little boy, seems like there's something wrong with you..." Levia began before looking at her shoulder, picking something out and looking at a sharp tooth. "I best end you before you end up scaring my body...even though it's nothing special." She began, raising her hand to deliver a blow from her Gentle Fist style into his heart. However, a piercing pain on her forearm, looking and seeing Ili biting her and making her annoyed. "Another brat...so young, I envy them so...now die!" She yells, slamming her other palm into Ili's chest, causing her to let go and hit the floor.

Naruto looks in shock, seeing her hold her chest, coughing up blood while a look of pain is printed across her face. "That was a big mistake Levia." Strife informs her, having not moved a muscle since Naruto charged at her.

"Why? Was it this brat's girlfriend?" Levia asks, watching Ili's pained expression.

"No, that was the Pack Leader's youngest child." Strife informs her.

Levia becomes confused, looking away from the young ones to look at Strife, but something collides with her, making her yell in pain. She feels nails dig into her back, trying to look, seeing white eyes, dirty blond hair and a purple triangle on his forehead, blood dripping from his body from fighting the others. He roars in rage, smashing and ripping into her while she yells in anger and pushes him off, the two struggling against each other and fighting one another.

Strife walks over to Naruto and Ili, seeing Naruto panic over her. "Ili...are you alright?" Naruto asks her, worrying about her.

"Hey kid, it's time to leave." Strife informs him, seeing Naruto ignoring him, tears close to coming from Naruto's eyes since the only person to keep him company for all this time. He sighs even more, walking over to him, seeing the pool nearby and has Naruto and Ili between him and the pool. "Time to move kid!" He yells, kicking Naruto, causing him to roll away, soon having Ili follow him by kicking her towards him as well.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Naruto yells in anger, grabbing Ili to protect her before Strife kicks the two of them, making them slide backwards, soon feeling his toes touch the pool, becoming shocked that it's so cold.

"I'm sending you to someplace safe, so shut up!" Strife yells, kicking the two children into the pool, seeing them vanish into the pool and sighs, feeling the ground shake, looking back, seeing Hashi smashing his foot into the wall that Levia was at, but dodged his attack. "...Best try and end this." He says before spitting out blood.

Xxx

Naruto couldn't move, his body frozen and fear growing in him, holding onto the unconscious Ili, shocked by the coldness of the water and how black it is. He feels Ili struggle, wondering if she's suffocating and worries for her more, he pulls her towards him, feeling bubbles of air come from her mouth.

He presses her nose together, wrapping his lips around hers and giving what air he has left in his lung to her. After that, he quickly starts swimming or moving as best as he can, trying to figure out which way he has to go, but his body is losing its function. 'I've...got to...move...' Naruto thought to himself, but his mind is throbbing before his eyes start shutting. 'I need...to save...Ili...'

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: I worry that this may not be good, but I hope you all enjoyed it, please review...I apologise if I didn't do a good job at this and over did it with the talking. Peace out.<p> 


	56. Returning Home

Sleepless D: I must admit, I was expecting more different reviews, but I thank you for reviewing. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Naruto couldn't move, his body frozen and fear growing in him, holding onto the unconscious Ili, shocked by the coldness of the water and how black it is. He feels Ili struggle, wondering if she's suffocating and worries for her more, he pulls her towards him, feeling bubbles of air come from her mouth.<p>

He presses her nose together, wrapping his lips around hers and giving what air he has left in his lung to her. After that, he quickly starts swimming or moving as best as he can, trying to figure out which way he has to go, but his body is losing its function. 'I've...got to...move...' Naruto thought to himself, but his mind is throbbing before his eyes start shutting. 'I need...to save...Ili...'

The watery world around them seems to brighten, becoming nothing but a bright light that lasts for several seconds, soon having the cold feeling leave him, feeling no need to breathe. He just stays there, feeling pleasant as he feels like his soul is leaving him, wondering if Ili is feeling the same as him.

All this ended when something smashes him in the gut, causing the light to go, yet he's still blinded, coughing hard and hearing the sound of water splash on the floor. He keeps coughing hard, his lungs hurting and soon hears another person doing what he's doing. Naruto looks, seeing Ili lying next to him, holding herself in pain, tears running down her eyes as she coughs up what little water there is in her lungs.

"About time you woke up." A voice is heard, making Naruto to look up and see a person standing there. The person's figure is incredibly skinny and pale, mostly covered by a brownish grey tank top, bandages wrapped underneath the top, also wearing tight black jeans and black sandals. The person's facial appearance is hard to tell since they're wearing a blank, silver mask with short, brown hair. Naruto sniffs the air, coughing up a little more water and could tell that the person is female, but the woman could easily be mistaken for a guy.

"Who...the fuck...are you?" Naruto asks her, getting onto his knees and grabbing hold of Ili, but soon notices that she's clean now. No grass stains from her lilac hair gone now, her purple arrow like mark clear on her forehead, her surprisingly smooth skin shows tanned skin and some scars caused by the forest.

"Kim Tetsu, Master Norio's right hand follower, I was ordered to wait here for your appearance and to escort you to the village Hidden in the Leaf." She informs him, looking at the girl from beneath her mask. "I wasn't told about the girl, I get rid of her." She says before pulling her hand back and a blade comes from below her wrist, almost like it is coming from nowhere.

Naruto's eyes widen, shooting up and grabbing her wrist and quickly smashing his forehead against hers, the mask cracks a little while Naruto falls backwards, yelling in pain. "What the fuck!?" Naruto yells, feeling his metal plate attached to his skull shake violently.

Kim rubs her mask, soon having it look like liquid, yet remaining in its place before becoming solid again, the crack gone now. "Not the best move, last guy that tried that ended up without a head." Kim informs him. "Should I kill the girl or not?"

"No! Leave her be!" Naruto yells at her, anger in his eyes.

"Fine." She simply says before jumping and landing on one of many large boulders around the area.

Naruto looks around, seeing nothing but dust and boulders, looking around and then seeing that they're in a pit of some kind with a pool in the centre. "...Where are we?" Naruto asks aloud, not really asking Kim, but she looks at him.

"This is the final resting place of Master Norio...and what I believe Master said was your former home in the forest." Kim informs Naruto, crouching and brushing her fingers across the dusty rocks.

Naruto looks around, getting a sudden flash of what happened to his first home, destroyed entirely, soon gaining the memory of entering black tunnels from below and meeting Levia and Norio's statue of his remains before it caved in on itself. "...Home..." Naruto says quietly, feeling someone grab his ankle and looks to see Ili there, breathing weakly and a little bit of blood running down her lips. "Are you alright Ili?" Naruto asks her, bending down and checking on her.

"She's lost some functions to her organs in her ribcage, nothing serious, but she won't be able to move by herself." Kim says aloud, making Naruto think she was talking to him.

"Well, we can either leave her here and move fast, or take her and our journey ends up taking twice as long." A new voice comes, making Naruto look at the top of the rubble, seeing a dark figure above the rubble, giving off a familiar aura and piecing yellow eyes watching both him and Ili.

"Norio?" Naruto whispers, but the sun shines through the trees, showing the person's face, but the person is too young and has a different look to Norio, but he did look like Norio.

"No, the name's Dan Ikari, Naruto, I've been waiting to meet you in person boy." He tells him, the sun showing the person's features better than before. He's just a little younger than Naruto, and only a little taller than Ili, his yellow eyes shining from within the darkness and seems too experienced than they should be for someone his age. His hair is very short and blond, nearly making him look bald and people could see the shape of his skull since he is very skinny and pale. His body appearance is very unusual, looking weaker than a newborn baby since his clothes hung off him, loosely, they consist of a black shirt and trousers that were held up with a belt. His feet are barefoot and the ground seems to die by his very touch.

"...Meet me? Why?" Naruto asks, glaring at Dan since he suggested leaving Ili here.

"Well, Norio knew you are important, and I kinda see why...yet I can beat you easily." Dan tells him, making Naruto more irritated.

"You knew Norio? Who else is going to say they know Norio!?" Naruto yells in annoyance, having met three people within a few moments, but then he remembers Strife, looking around, sniffing the air and couldn't find any of his presence anywhere. "Where's that guy from before?"

"He's busy elsewhere." Dan simply tells him and looks at Kim. "And we're pretty much his remaining...students, he does have some old acquaintances..."

"Okay...so why are you all after me?"

"We just follow Master's orders, he wants to meet you himself." Kim tells Naruto, sitting on the boulder while watching the two.

"What? I know Norio's dead." Naruto tells her.

"She means me, I'm Norio's...I'm my father's replacement." Dan tells Naruto, making Naruto's eyes widen.

"F-Father? R-Replacement? What do you mean replacement?" Naruto asks him, looking in shock by what he just said.

"Yeah, I'm his replacement, like he replaced his father, and his father before that and so on."

"...I didn't know that Norio had a child..." Naruto then says, seeing Norio's likeness in Dan, confused and kind of glad at the same time, hoping that he'll be like Norio in the future, but right now, all Dan is right now is annoying.

"Yeah...well I wasn't much of a child before Norio died, after him, I gained his memories when he...'passed'...that's the reason he was a statue. Nearly dead from fighting two people, pathetic, but before his time was up, he summoned me and gave me the memories of his life and all those before...it hurts my head and I find it hard to sleep...but I know so much..." Dan tells Naruto, holding his head while closing his eyes. "Oh how proud he was of you, he knew you'll be a key part to the future, The Last."

Naruto just looks at him, speechless by what he's saying. "So you know all that Norio knows?" Naruto asks him, gaining a nod. "What's the point of that?"

"History is as important to society as it is continuing it, no matter how much people try and change and get stronger, they are always following their past's dreams...I know how things were when the first Jutsu was created, so powerful...my ancestors were one of the first followers of the man...the god of all Shinobi...he united everyone, everyone lived as one. However...after the Sage's death, the Sage's children fought each other for the right to lead, causing everyone to panic and broke into so many groups, forming groups that soon turned into clans. It progressed backwards, even now; the forces and unions are nothing like they were...my family's job is to make it like it once was."

"...And I'm to help with this? Uniting the Nations together?" Naruto asks him, his face showing no emotions whatsoever. "...I know from what I've read from my history lessons in the Academy that every Nation has bad blood against each other...and from your two 'friends'...they don't seem like peace friendly people."

"...Touché...but in every person's dream, they wish for peace, but no peace shall be founded without bloodshed, I just try and limit it and ensure that people survive. One of my ancestors saved Hashirama Senju from the shadows to allow him to grow and unite clans." Dan informs Naruto raising his hands and smiles. "We were never supposed to influence people! We were suppose to watch as life progressed! But I grew tired of seeing people die from war and battles!"

Naruto picks up Ili, becoming worried and wondering why he is acting like he's lived through them all. "Just shut up...I'm going to get help for Ili." Naruto tells him, walking away while Dan gains a pulse of anger going through his mind.

"Calm down Master...remember that your emotions are new, act like Master Norio did." Kim informs him while getting up and following Naruto.

Dan sighs, rubbing his eyes and looks at Naruto as he walks away, seeing Ili grip onto Naruto's shoulder, seeing her pained expression from the damage to her organs. "Very well...Naruto!" Dan calls, making Naruto look back. "You're a very important person, don't die again!" Dan tells him while walking forward and stepping onto the pool. "Kim will watch over you on your journey...the Leaf will need you...especially the Hyuga girl." Dan smirks while sinking into the water, making Naruto confused and shocked that he knows about Hinata, getting angry and upset by remembering her. "I'm needed elsewhere, I'm sure we'll meet in the future." Dan informs Naruto while sinking into the pool, smirking as he did so.

Dan vanishes while Kim stands near Naruto, gaining a glare from him while she looks at the bruise on his forehead. "I hear you beat the crap out of Strife, must have been fun shoving that shoe up his arse." She says while making Naruto sigh before hurrying into the forest, knowing he's heading towards the Leaf village, wishing to stay in the woods, but he worries about Ili and Tsunade is the best Medical Ninja in the area.

Xxxxx

It's been half a day, Ili keep coughing hard and blood coming from her lungs, making Naruto worry even more, despite Kim saying that she's going to be alright. "Don't worry Ili...we'll be home soon..." Naruto tells her, hurrying down the dirt path while Kim follows him, constantly looking into the woods. "There's been something unnatural near here..." Kim informs Naruto, making him stop and look at her.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks, not really paying attention to his surroundings, but realised that she's right, no noise from animals or even the wind, soon having the smell of burnt wood reach his nose.

Kim wonders ahead, soon reaching a small clearing and bloodstains covering the leafs and area. Kim soon spots a body lying near have a destroyed tree, she walks towards the body and looks at the features of the body. The body is a female, having long brown hair, around the age of 18, wearing standard Iwa uniform with her right arm showing with the symbol 'Explosion Corps' tattooed on it. Kim looks at the wounds, her leg crushed from a force, maybe caused by the tree which might have been moved and a large, broken branch sticking out of her gut.

Naruto comes to the scene and sees the body, recognising the symbol from text books and knew she was a Rock Shinobi. "Why is there a foreign Shinobi this far into the Fire Nation?" Naruto wonders.

Kim looks at the ground, seeing that everything's pointing in a certain direction, looking to the source and raises an eyebrow. She walks towards it and walks through some bushes while Naruto continues to carry/hold Ili who is giving some whines of fear, smelling the blood and feeling scared because of it.

Naruto quickly follows Kim through the bush and stops in his tracks, completely shocked by the sight of the damage. The trees are ripped from their roots and laying on their sides and it gets worse as far as you can see, seeing more burnt or vaporised as it enters a crater of some kind that is slowly filling with water from a violent river nearby.

"...What the fuck happened here?" Naruto asks in disbelief.

"...Well, guessing by the facts of the Earth Nation attacking other Nations from a sudden power growth and that there's a dead body of a Rock Kunoichi here...I'm guessing their Explosion Corps of theirs attacked a village that was once in the centre of that crater, either by choice or desperation." Kim states, looking at carefully and spots something abnormal within the crater, a very thick and ruined wall of rock and earth which seems to have blocked off some of the explosion since trees and a few buildings behind the wall seem nearly intact. "Come, there may be survivors."

"...Survivors of this? That's like putting an explosion tag on an ant hill and after it explodes, looking for any ants that survived." Naruto states, walking on the still soft ground while Ili coughs in pain.

"There's some signs that someone tried to block the attack, there may be survivors which could explain what happened...it's unlikely, but it's worth investigating." Kim states, making Naruto sigh and sniff the air.

"I do smell different blood, could be dead or alive, I'm not sure." Naruto tells her, gaining even more worry when Ili coughs up a little blood.

"Okay then." Kim simply says while walking towards the ruined stone wall, seeing Naruto hesitate. "She's fine, trust me."

Naruto sighs, getting worried as he follows her. "Don't worry Ili...I will look after you..." Naruto whispers to her.

Xxxxx

They reach the ruined wall, seeing a few bodies on the floor of the other side, ignoring the smell, but they can sense someone in the ruins which stands a few yards away from the water. They walk through the ruins, seeing villagers' bodies, soon spotting a dead Leaf Shinobi, making Naruto worried, but glad that it isn't someone he knows.

They hear movement nearby, looking and seeing the most intact building of the ruins, Naruto slowly and carefully walking towards it, Kim on the other hand just walks normally, giving no sound at all. They stop and the door, or what should be the door, there's only a hinge with a little wood on it. They look inside, seeing a few people laying around the room while someone keeps moving around slowly, limping until stopping at a person, their hands glowing green.

"Hey!" Naruto calls, making the person yell in shock, seeing that there are people there, pulling out a kunai since they're not sure who they are.

"Identify yourself!" The person orders them, his voice weak and edgy.

"Kim...I guess I'm with the Leaf." Kim replies, gaining a sigh of relief from the man while Naruto looks in confusion, but shrugs it off.

"Thank Kami...I've been waiting for reinforcements...I've been awake three days straight...keeping these people alive." The man says in a weak tone.

"What happened?" Kim asks, seeing the wounded people.

"We were attacked by Rock Shinobi...while we were escorting a clan to our village...we were taken by surprise and civilians were getting killed. It was an ether way fight...we had numbers while they had surprise...but a couple of the clan were traitors and captured most of the clan members...they pulled back and one of the attackers did some Jutsu...we prepared by using Earth style Jutsu...but it was too much." He tells her, holding his head in sadness. "The Earth Nation is growing in power...more than we imagined if they have a Jutsu like that..."

Kim looks outside. "Must've been a C3 explosion Jutsu." Kim notes, making the man look in confusion while Naruto is confused, but has given up on asking questions. Naruto sees a quilt nearby, soon putting Ili down and wrapping her with the quilt, keeping her warm and covered before picking her up again.

"...And how would you know that?" The man asks her.

"Cause I had faced the Explosion Corps before." Kim tells him.

The man just looks at her in confusion. "...Okay, where's the others of your team? I hope you brought a medical ninja." He states, getting back to healing the person.

"Team? What team?" Naruto asks him.

The man just looks at them in confusion. "...Aren't you here to see what happened to my mission?" The man asks them, getting worried now.

"No...in fact, I've been missing for a couple of weeks." Naruto tells him.

The man begins to panic, getting back to full focus on everyone. "Damn it...I have to keep everyone here alive...some are in critical condition and I have to stay by their side...please...send help." The man tells them, breathing heavily since he's been using a large amount of chakra.

Kim walks forward, seeing their injuries. "You right, these people are rather fucked...I recognise that one." She then states, pointing at a large man who is wearing burnt, black clothing up his left side and damaged red armour. His face is partly burnt, showing a man in his mid twenties; black hair and a confused look on his face when he looks at her. "Fumio Tetsu...heir to the third branch from the Tetsu clan...how's the first branch?"

The man looks at her in confusion, not sure who she is. "...They're dead...killed from a civil war...so are most of the second...we left...but the Tsuchikage...didn't like that...taking us back...or at least most of us..." The man tells her, sitting up and grunting in pain, looking at her carefully. "...Who are you?" He asks while the medical ninja walks to him, trying to get him to rest.

Kim doesn't respond, raising her hand and a silver liquid substance comes from her hand, making a small ball which giggles, making him look in shock. "We'll send someone to get you guys." She tells him while the ball sinks into her skin, leaving the confused Naruto while Ili struggles in pain and fear from Kim.

"It's alright Ili, I'm here." Naruto tells her, now noticing how tired his arms are, but he ignores them while walking away from the medic and the shocked Fumio.

"T-T-The main b-branch's J-Jutsu! W-Who are you!?" The man yells, but it fell on deaf ears.

Xxxxx

The three move quickly, or two since Ili is still in Naruto's arms, feeling slightly more pain from not moving much since the Levia incident. They were lightly breathing from the constant running, making good time since it's been a few hours now. "Nearly there kid." Kim tells him, running through the forest and jumps from the branch, landing on the ground.

Naruto lands by her, gaining a pain groan from Ili, making Naruto worry once again before Kim smacks the back of his head. "What's that for?" Naruto asks her in annoyance.

"She'll be fine." Kim tells him once again, pointing down the path.

Naruto looks, seeing the Leaf village's gates and feeling glad, he was about to rush forward, but then remembers Hinata, making him stop, growing sad again. 'Hinata...' Naruto says to himself.

"What's the matter?" Kim asks him, noticing his hesitation.

"I...I don't know...I'm worried...about someone telling me something I don't want to know..." Naruto tells her, making her slightly confused.

She raises her hand, making it into a fist which becomes a silver colour and smashes the back of Naruto's head, causing a loud, metallic echo. Naruto hits the ground with Ili in his arms, coughing in pain while Ili groans in pain, holding onto her body underneath the quilt. Naruto worries about her again, ignoring the pain in his head, but notices a silver blade hovering over Ili, making him look up and sees Kim's hand as a silver blade.

"I am to make sure you're to get in that damned village, and if you delay it any more, I'll be sure to kill this girl...understand?" Kim tells him, gaining a deadly glare from Naruto.

"...Fine...but threaten her again...I promise to rip your face off with that mask." Naruto tells her.

"...I nearly went to kill her when you woke up." Kim tells him before the blade shrinks and turns to liquid before re-entering her body.

Naruto sighs, getting up and quickly smashing his fist into Kim's face, making her stumble backwards while Naruto yells in pain, holding onto his knuckles. "What the fuck!?" He yells in pain.

Kim ignores it and begins walking away. "We'll be watching you kid." She tells him.

Naruto just gets more annoyed and looks at her. "Aren't you coming?" Naruto asks her.

"Best not, they'd probably not like an ex Rock Kunoichi." She tells him before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto just stares blankly at her spot, confused before picking up Ili and heading towards the Leaf village's gates. Naruto soon sees Ili cough up more blood, her breathing becoming deeper and slower, soon making him panic once again.

Xxx

Naruto stops at the front gates, looking urgent while the two guards look to see him, becoming confused since he looks familiar. "Who are you and state your purpose." The man orders him, soon taking out a piece of paper on a clipboard and takes out a pen to write Naruto's information down.

"Naruto Uzumaki! My friend needs medical help! I'm a Genin from this village!" Naruto tells him.

The Leaf ninja look in surprise, having heard that Naruto was MIA and presumed KIA. "Send word to the Hokage, she'll want to know about this." The leading Leaf Shinobi tells the other one, gaining a nod and vanishing.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: I'll like to thank Witchhunterjulietginny12 for the character Ili, I forgot to put that on for the last two chapters, sorry. And Naruto has returned, how will everything go now? Hope this is an okay chapter, I worry that I didn't do it good, but I hope you enjoy it. Peace out.<p> 


	57. Breaks, The Neighbouring Nations

Sleepless D: Hope you all enjoyed the story, probably have since you're this far into it, if not, you're weird...lol, joking. Peace out.

* * *

><p>It's not even been an hour since Naruto returned to the Hidden Leaf village, everyone is shocked and Tsunade's been searching for Naruto and she's found out that he's in the hospital. Quickly pushing pass people and finally reaches the Hidden Leaf main hospital, she is breathing anxiously while pushing someone in a wheelchair out of the way before reaching the desk. "Naruto Uzumaki! Where is he!?" Tsunade orders the receptionist.<p>

The receptionist panics, looking through the files and quickly hands it to her, she looks through it and quickly gives it back and rushes down the corridors. The Hokage starts looking for the room, finding the room and smashes it open, looking around and seeing blond hair and feeling excited, rushing forward and giving a bone crushing hug on the boy, making him yell in shock. 'Can't breathe!' Naruto yells to himself, unable to speak.

"Don't you ever leave the Leaf village again!" Tsunade yells, ignoring the blue head of Naruto who's buried into her breasts and mostly naked since his trousers are ripped to hell.

"Naruto..." Someone says, making her look to see a girl in the bed near him, not recognising her from her visits to the hospital or her trips around the village.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asks, examining her and a little confused, unsure why she looks similar to her, if people look at the two, people would mistake them for relatives, if not for the lilac coloured hair.

Naruto's patting Tsunade anywhere to get her attention, finally getting it by the tapping on her breasts, seeing Naruto's eyes trying to pop out of his head. Tsunade releases him, having his coughing hard and breathing, having Ili try to get to him, but she yells in pain and holds onto her chest, making Naruto worry and get to her side. "Ili! Are you alright?" Naruto asks her.

Tsunade is confused, soon having the Medical ninja who's looking after Ili and Naruto, informing her of Ili's wounds. "She's very lucky to have gotten here when she did...her organs in her chest were failing, almost like a Hyuga failed to kill her, or was nearly successful if Naruto was too late." The Medic informs her, also informing her of the Medical ninja whose looking after wounded civilians and teammates that Naruto told them about.

"Well...we'll have to send assistance immediately." Tsunade says and the Medical ninja went to give the orders.

Tsunade looks at Naruto, seeing some of his scars which are healing rather will, glad by that, but she's still curious to who the girl is and walks over to him. "It's alright Ili...you're safe now...I'm not going to leave you." Naruto tells her, holding her hand and making Ili smile.

"Naruto...nice...like...Naruto." Ili replies.

Tsunade looks at the girl, soon realising that she can't speak properly and starts checking on her. "Naruto." She says, gaining his attention while her hands glow green. "Who is she? And where have you been?"

Naruto looks at her and starts telling everything he can remembers, coming up to the teenager, making her confused and a little shocked by the mention of Hashi, the pack leader. He continues until he reaches the part to his village, leaving her looking in confusion and shock. "That's pretty much it." Naruto tells her.

"This...Hashi...what does he look like?" Tsunade asks her grandson figure.

Naruto thinks for a few seconds. "Masculine...very hairy...dirty blond with twigs and dirt in it. His teeth sharp, jagged and yellow, eyes white with pupil, a purple triangle on his forehead and looks similar to you if were older and male" Informs her, remembering him very vividly since he got a beaten from him two times a day, might as well memorise him so you can kick his arse later.

Tsunade's legs shake violently and she sits on the bed near her. "Hashi...you're still alive..." Tsunade says in shock.

"...You know him?" Naruto asks in surprise.

Tsunade stares blankly into space before replying. "...Yes...he's my twin brother...non identical...but he turned feral late in puberty...Sensei...the Third tried to seal him away...but he got away and has been missing from that day." Tsunade says, tears running down her cheeks from remembering him turn and remembering Nawaki's changing during the Second Shinobi War, ending up dead because of it.

Naruto gets worried and walks away from Ili while she tilts her head in confusion, seeing Naruto hug Tsunade who cries hard. "Naruto..." Ili says in a sad voice, not liking the sadness in the room.

Naruto thinks for a few second, looking at Ili and remembering something Strife said.

_Flashback_

Naruto looks in shock, seeing her hold her chest, coughing up blood while a look of pain is printed across her face. "That was a big mistake Levia." Strife informs her, having not moved a muscle since Naruto charged at her.

"Why? Was it this brat's girlfriend?" Levia asks, watching Ili's pained expression.

"No, that was the Pack Leader's youngest child." Strife informs her.

End flashback

"Strife said that Ili's the pack leader...Hashi's child...doesn't that mean you're related?" Naruto asks Tsunade, making her open her eyes and look in confusion at Ili, thinking for a few minutes, in silence before getting up and walking out, her mind confused and baffled by that fact.

Naruto looks in confusion at Tsunade's response to that, but shrugs it off and sits next to Ili again, smiling and still forgetting the spare change of clothes the Medical team provided him.

Xxxxx

Naruto remained by Ili's side the entire day, looking after the girl since she kept him smiling in those dark times. The door opens, soon having people he knows rush in. "Naruto!" They yell, making him jump and look to see his fellow friends from the village, making him smile a little.

"Where the hell have you been Naruto?!" Kiba yells, gaining an 'arf' from Akamaru.

"You're looking as youthful as ever!" Lee yells with a blinding smile.

"We were worried about you." Tenten states.

"You put us all through a lot of Trouble Naruto." Shikamaru tells him with a smirk, seeing the girl and becomes confused. "Who's the girl?" He asks him.

"Um...I don't know...thanks...good to know...and this is Ili." Naruto tells him, gaining a couple of waves from his friends for the girl.

"Hi Ili, how'd you meet Naruto?" Ino asks the younger girl.

"...Naruto." Ili replies, a little confused and scared by the amount of people in the room.

They become confused while Naruto tries to explain. "Ili was in a similar situation to me, she was born and raised in the forest, and I've been teaching her a few words." Naruto tells them, gaining an understanding nod from them.

"Well...she looks like a child version of Tsunade, I wonder if she'll grow like her as well." Kiba smirks before Naruto punches him.

"Back off bitch." Naruto tells him, seeing that Ino and Sakura were about to do that.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ili." Shikamaru says with a smile while Choji goes the same, Lee gives the thumbs up, Tenten, Sakura and Ino gather round Ili, talking and smiling at her, Shino and Neji nod at her and Naruto finally sees Hinata at the back. The two look at each other, Hinata crying in happiness that Naruto is back, but confused when Naruto glares at her.

Hinata rushes forward and hugs Naruto, making him feel uncomfortable, feeling glad yet anger by her hugging him. "Naruto...I've been hoping you'll return." She says while crying.

Naruto grabs her shoulders and pushes her back slowly, looking at her, seeing her happy face, making him slightly happy, but Sasuke's words echoed in his head. Naruto takes her hand and leaves the room, forgetting that Ili's in a room filled with strangers while Ino and Sakura take out a makeup kit.

Hinata is confused why they left the room, looking at Naruto's face and seeing a pained expression on his face. "Hinata..." Naruto says in a quiet tone, looking her dead in the eye. "Sasuke told me something...something that I keep thinking about..." Naruto tells her, holding onto his head by the pulse of anger, seeing those two in his mind.

Hinata becomes confused, getting worried and looks at Naruto. "What? What did Sasuke say?" Hinata asks, wondering if he knows that Sasuke escaped and there's still missing ninja to account for. Mizuki, the Stupid Brothers, some others, the Leaf ninja even noticed that Aoi, the Leaf gone Rain ninja was spotted crossing the borders of the Fire Nation into the Rain Nation.

"He said that you two kissed...did you?" Naruto asks her, making her look in shock, remembering what happened before Sasuke left.

_-Flashback-_

Sasuke was deep in thought, but stop and looked to see Hinata standing in front of him several feet ahead of him. "S-Sasuke...w-where are you g-going?" She asks.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke tells her, making her slightly shocked and upset.

"W-Why?" Hinata asks, worried now.

"Because this village is making me weak, I tried to stay keep this up, but I've been weak...Naruto is making me angry and I can't learn any more from this village." Sasuke tells her, closing his eyes in annoyance.

"B-But we've been s-so great together, o-our team, everyone..." Hinata says in a sad tone.

Sasuke sighs and walks towards her, standing in front of her and looks her in the eye. "I did care, but it's over, I'm going to get my power from Orochimaru..." Sasuke says, making Hinata scared and wonder why he'd want to go to that man. "...I do have something else...to thank you for all you've done." Sasuke says, making her confused.

Sasuke cups her cheek, making her confused but her eyes widen in surprise as he leans forward and places his lips on hers. Hinata wasn't sure what was going on, but it felt nice, closing her eyes and moved her lips against his, staying this way for several seconds before Sasuke pulls back. 'W-Why did that feel good?' Hinata wonders.

"I've watched you since the academy...quiet, lonely, isolated, you were the only one that didn't hound for me and I could see your strength, but I didn't know what to do...I just stayed out of everything. I will miss you, but I have to go my own way..." Sasuke says, placing his hand on her head.

_-End flashback-_

Hinata opens her mouth to reply, but she's not sure how to respond, she can't lie to Naruto, but he didn't need to hear the words to see the truth from her eyes. Naruto feels a pulse of anger going through his mind, grabbing the side of his head, trying not to do anything he'll regret. "...Why?" Naruto asks her, feeling rage and sadness.

"I...I d-don't kn-know..." Hinata says, hugging herself, feeling guilty from kissing Sasuke back. "It...It j-just h-happened..."Hinata tells him.

Naruto bites his bottom lip, causing it to bleed and rage going through his mind, looking at her in anger. "Did he kiss you or did you kiss him?" Naruto then asks her.

"He kissed me!" Hinata tells him in a quick tone, showing Naruto that it was the truth in her eyes.

Naruto gains a flicker of happiness from being glad, but it is replaced by concern. "...Did you kiss back?" Naruto asks her, seeing her become guilty and remains silent, making him angry, wanting to break something, but his nails dig into his skin on his skull.

'_Take her...rape her...make her yours...you'll be the leader of this damned village...raise a pack of your own...'_ Wild Naruto's voice is heard, making his eyes pale a little, but Naruto digs into his skull with his nails, causing blood to come from it.

Hinata becomes worried, seeing the blood and rushes over to him, but he grabs her by the collar of her neck, making her shocked and feeling pain from the grip. "...Hinata...leave me...leave me alone...please...I don't want you near me right now." Naruto tells her, his voice rough and a little dark.

Hinata starts crying again, holding onto Naruto's arm. "Please Naruto! It didn't mean anything! I love you! Please!" Hinata cries, trying to get closer, not seeing Naruto's lighter eyes.

Naruto just looks at her, his eyes also having tears running down his cheeks. "Just...leave me alone...just for awhile...please..." Naruto tells her before walking away, leaving her at the corridor alone by leaving through the staircase, she cries hard and falling on her knees.

A few minutes pass, no one coming down the corridor while Hinata rests against the wall, her knees in her chest while hiding her face. Ili's door open and Ili rushes out in a panicked state, covered in makeup and a comb in her hair and hair clips, running away while the girls begin to follow. "Damn! For a sick girl! She sure knows how to run!" Ino yells.

The girls stop and notice Hinata's state and become worried. "Hinata? What's the matter?" Tenten asks, bending down to her level and wrapping her arm around Hinata, the others soon following and seeing Hinata's state.

"What's going on?" Kiba asks, holding the place Naruto punched.

"I...I t-think N-N-Naruto j-just b-broke up w-with me..." Hinata tells them, making them surprised, asking questions while a few go to Naruto to find out what happened.

Xxxxx

It's been an hour since them; people kept going from the two, Hinata remaining in the same place while Naruto is on the roof, spending a large amount of time trying to rip the comb from Ili's lilac hair. They learn and understand on why they're like that, some supported Hinata since they could see her pain and knew she loves him, and some supported Naruto since they can believe they can see his pain.

Tenten supported Hinata since she can see her pain and thinks Naruto overreacted, Lee also supported her since he knew Hinata and found it rather unyouthful of Naruto to hurt Hinata, Neji supported his cousin, knowing her well enough to know she didn't mean it. Shino is more on Hinata's side since he's known Hinata since he was little and knew Hinata makes mistakes, but she's a good person.

Ino and Sakura supported Naruto, half because they don't like Hinata for kissing their Sasuke, despite him going rouge, half because Naruto is hurt. Kiba also supported Naruto since he was his friend and believes that if people loved someone, they wouldn't kiss another guy back. Choji was supporting Naruto since he knows Naruto is as loyal as anyone he knows. Shikamaru was the most neutral of the groups, some because he can understand both sides, but mostly because it's too much of a drag.

Xxx

Naruto remains sitting on the roof, Ili on his lap in her hospital gown, oblivious to the fact that she's wearing nothing underneath. "So...Naruto." Kiba says, sitting next to him while Akamaru lies on Ili's lap. "Where have you been all this time? And where did you find this girl?" Kiba asks him enjoying the fact that Akamaru seems doped up as he gets his belly rubbed by Ili.

"I don't know where I was...I couldn't escape." Naruto tells him, knowing Ino and Sakura are gone now, knowing they aren't going to bother with Ili with makeup today, since they had to fix their comb. Shikamaru and Choji are gone since it was getting close to dinner time. "I fell into a pool of some kind with Ili and woke up in a place I knew."

Kiba nods, a little confused. "Okay...but where did you find Ili?" Kiba asks him.

"...Have I every acted out of character? Like...violent...white eyes?" Naruto asks him, remembering all the Forest People, most of the adults having white eyes, remembering an encounter with Wild Naruto in his psyche.

"...Yeah...twice...not a fun experience." Kiba tells him. "What's this got to do with anything?" He then asks.

"I met a load of Forest People like me...White eyes...Feral...Ili was amongst them." Naruto tells Kiba, making him look surprised and shocked.

"...There's more of what you were out there?" Kiba asks, gaining slight fear.

"Yeah, they wouldn't let me go, kept getting beaten because of it." Naruto tells him, pulling out a twig inside Ili's hair.

Kiba is again shocked, thinking that Naruto got his arse beaten. "Okay...so are you dating Ili now or something?" Kiba then asks him, seeing Ili's innocent smile.

Naruto glares at Kiba. "No...she just helped me survive...I should know how to live in the forest...but I think it's because I've spent too much time in the village." Naruto tells him, gaining a nod from Kiba.

"Well, if you do go, try and find me a forest babe." Kiba tells him, but gains a smack to the back of the head, causing Kiba to fall from the roof and hits the metal bins below, cursing at Naruto as he gets up.

"Don't act like a jackass then!" Naruto yells while Ili look in interest, snuggling into Naruto's chest with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It's been a few days since then, things have happened, Ili has had some tests done to her to check something, Naruto has asked if Ili can stay with him. Tsunade has agreed once she's well enough and will be doing some tutoring for her to be able to socialise with the others. Hinata has stayed away from Naruto as he told her, but she keeps watch over him, crying by each sight until she stops crying to see him again, but it repeats itself.

Tsunade is within the hospital, looking at the tests that the Medical team have been researching with the new girl, Ili.

"Lady Tsunade...there's something else you need to know." The leading Medical ninja says, gaining her attention. "We did the blood tests on the girl...she does have a DNA strand that matches a certain clan...the Senju clan..." The Medical ninja informs her, making Tsunade look in shock.

"...What?" Tsunade asks him.

"Yeah, she's a descendant of your clan Lady Tsunade..." He says, looking through the paperwork. "And we tested her DNA with the old reports of DNA with your clan...she's Hashi Senju's child alright...we had to look hard to try and find the blood sample from forty years ago." The Medical ninja tells her. "So...she is indeed your niece."

Tsunade nods, a little shocked by this and worries for her, wondering if she'll end up like most of her family, feral, wild, all happening at the beginning of puberty. "Okay...anything else?"

"No, she's as healthy as any other child, stronger than the average Genin...and she may find communicating harder than Naruto did, but it's not too bad." He informs her, gaining a nod from Tsunade who walks out of the room, thinking hard, knowing she doesn't know the girl, but she's her relative, her niece.

'I'll look after her...make it up for not being here to look after Naruto.' She says to herself, smiling to herself.

Xxxxx

Within the Land of Rice Fields, better known as the Sound Nation, Sasuke, Mizuki, Neko and the Stupid Brothers were moving through a ruined town. "This place has seen better days." Mizuki states in confusion, holding a glass container with red liquid in it.

"I heard that Kabuto did some tests on a clan here." Neko notes while walking over blood stains. "I know he and Orochimaru won't move for a few more days, but to give this much chaos near his base, it would lead to suspicion to the other Nations."

Sasuke coughs hard, his body burning from the medicine which Neko keeps giving him. "...Who cares...I just want...power." Sasuke tells him.

"Is that so?" A voice comes near them, they look, seeing a familiar glasses wearing ninja, his grey hair and having a claw mark across his face.

"Ah, Kabuto." Neko says with a smirk. "I brought recruits and Sasuke...sorry for the delay."

Kabuto looks at Sasuke, seeing him practically on his last legs. "I can see that..." Kabuto says, looking darkly at Neko. "Lord Orochimaru considered executing you for failing, but I think he can forgive you...but it's not my place to say." Kabuto tells him. "Come, Orochimaru has been waiting for Sasuke." Kabuto says while walking away.

Sasuke glares at him. "Is that so?" Sasuke asks the spy.

"What about us?" Mizuki asks Neko.

"You're coming as well." Neko tells him, following Kabuto, the Stupid Brothers following him while carrying Sasuke and Mizuki following, sensing something dark coming to the ruined village, looking around, but seeing nothing, growing worried.

Xxxxx

Within the Rain Nation, where the rain falls nearly every hour of every day, a lone Shinobi rushes through the trees, holding onto a wound he received by a squad of Leaf ninja at the borders. Aoi stops by a tree, coughing hard and remembering the horrible experience of Konoha Strict Correctional Facility. Aoi soon remembers the reason why he was there in the first place, Team 7, Ibiki and the Land of Tea, making him annoyed and angry, wanting to kill those Genin, Jonin and plans to ask Hanzo to make plans to invade the Land of Tea.

Aoi breathes heavily and starts moving again, anger acting as a pain killer and adrenaline, he keeps moving for several minutes before he reaches a large, metallic wall and smiles happily. Aoi enters through a secret entrance, breathing easily and moving slowly now, wondering if anything's changed while he's been away.

He walks through the towering, wet streets, blood still dripping from his wound, noticing something strange. He looks around, seeing little paper angels hanging from many stores and homes. "What's going on here?" Aoi wonders aloud and walks into a pharmacy, grabbing a first aid box from a shelf and walking out, ignoring the yells from the people that own the shop.

He starts applying medicine and bandages to his wounds, oblivious that someone is watching him from afar. The Shinobi coughs hard, feeling more pain as his wound opens again, making him curse before sitting down, tightening his bandages and suddenly sees someone in front of him. He looks up and sees a woman in a black cloak with red clouds, looking at her features and sees blue hair with a paper flower in it, amber eye and a labret piercing.

He becomes confused and finds her a little familiar, soon remembering her from his Bingo book that Hanzo gave him. "Konan of the Akatsuki...you're a wanted person in this village." Aoi says with a smirk, standing up and releases his chakra, trying to signal his allies.

"If you're trying to signal your allies from Hanzo...you're a little too late, Pain has killed Hanzo already." Konan informs him, making the Rain ninja look confused.

"Hanzo can't be killed; he's the leader of the Rain village." Aoi tells her, smirking as he goes to attack, but someone lands next to him, their hand on the man's shoulder.

"The village follows my rule; I am your god now." The newcomer says, causing the ninja to fly by an unknown force, causing him to crash into a building.

Seconds pass and Aoi crawls out, coughing up blood and feeling pain through his body. "What...what happened?" Aoi asks in pain, seeing the two people that were near him, seeing Konan and Pain, having orange hair, six nose piercing and seven ear piercings on each ear.

"I am your god now...I know you are one of Hanzo's men, I will see if you are worth sparing, or if I should even bother killing a pathetic scum like you." Pain says, holding up his hand and causing Aoi to fly towards him before he grabs Aoi's throat, making him feel pain and starting to suffocate. "To spare you...or to kill you, that is the question."

Xxxxx

In another Nation, the Earth Nation to be specific, the barren, rock/mountain covered lands, several Shinobi of the Rock village are moving around the lands, preparing for whatever missions they have been assigned.

Within the Hidden Rock village, the very short, very old Tsuchikage sits before a team of his Shinobi with prisoners. Between the Tsuchikage are two people wearing Akatsuki cloaks and one person wearing a black cloak next to one of them, looking carefully at the prisoners. "So, I see we lost some of the Explosion Corps to obtain the Tetsu clan members." The elderly Tsuchikage says.

"Yes, we lost two of our brightest, youngest members, Deidara was saved by the brightest of them." The leader says, hafing spiky, light brown hair and a prominent jaw line, green eyes and a serious look. He wears the standard Iwagakure flak jacket and single-sleeved shirt underneath, leaving the entirety of his right arm exposed except for the presence of his forehead protector, wrapped around the upper portion of the arm.

"Is that so...Deidara?" Onoki asks the blond haired teenager, looking a little distant.

"Yeah...they went...in an explosion." Deidara says, gaining a nod from Onoki.

"So...where's the leader of the Tetsu clan now?" Onoki asks the people, soon having an elderly man get up and walks in front of him.

"Hello Onoki...it's been a long time." The old man smiles, bowing before him.

"Anything to say for yourself Saburo?" Onoki asks him.

"Nothing really...I just wanted a new life for my family...I can only hope my son and grandson is alright." Saburo says with a sad voice.

"For the last time old man, we killed your son and Fumio is most likely dead from that C3 explosion." One of the Rock Shinobi tells him.

The old man sighs, but his smile remains. "Can I ask for a request...old friend?" Saburo asks the Tsuchikage, gaining a nod from him. "Don't let my family suffer...it was my decision, I wanted a new life for them." He tells the leader.

"I will try." Onoki says and looks at the hunched over Akatsuki member. "Sasori...execute Saburo." Onoki says, looking at Saburo with a sad look.

"Good, I hate to keep anyone waiting." Sasori says, moving forward and soon pieces through the old man, gaining shocked and scared screams from the other prisoners, seeing the elderly man hang in the air while his blood stains the ground.

Onoki pinches the bridge of his nose, feeling sad for his old friend's death, but he had to. "Take those from the Tetsu clan...and place them within the new teaching method...we'll have them loyal to our Nation in the end." The old man orders, gaining nods and two children and a pregnant woman are dragged away while a very large man and a shorter man steps forward.

"And what about us?" The shorter one asks, wearing black clothes and red armour.

"You two are to ensure that they do follow our training...Hitoshi Tetsu, head of the newly formed Tetsu clan." The old man says, having a Shinobi give a scroll to the man before walking away.

Hitoshi bows in respect before walking away. "Thank you my leader." He says while the larger one follows.

"Take the civilians to the prison ward." Onoki orders, having everyone nod and walk away with the other prisoners, looking at the other Akatsuki member, seeing something like a venus fly-trap while the other one wears a spiralled orange mask, looking him in the eyes. "What shall we do next?" He asks them.

"**Well, we saw what Deidara is capable of...we'd like you to leave him a clue for something to make him more powerful."** A dark voice is heard from the Venus fly-trap guy. "Yeah, he'll be an interesting asset to our organisation." Another voice is heard, gaining a nod from Onoki.

"He is powerful, I've trained him well...it would be an honour." Onoki says while yelling in pain because his back cracked. "My back!" He yells.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D; Hope you all enjoyed this, I may be pushing it, but it's interesting, Akatsuki have the Rain Nation and the Earth Nation. Sasuke is heading towards the lair of Orochimaru. Naruto and Hinata are on a break, hope you all like. Peace out.<p> 


	58. The Search Within The Sound Nation

Sleepless D: **ATTENTION! **Well, I probably pissed quite a few people off with the 'brake up', but I ask you this, if your girlfriend/boyfriend kissed another person, your rival, would you forgive them immediately? Or would you want time to find out your feelings from the small form of betrayal? Not wanting to hurt them yet wanting to hurt them at the same time, so man up bitches, it took me awhile when I thought my ex-girlfriend slept with someone else when I still loved her within a month of separation, but that turned out to be a lie, but it took me awhile, so I apologise for any hatred for what happened between Hinata kissing Sasuke (breaking up on my part) and the temperamental split for the Naruto/Hinata couple, if you hate it, give an idea, I got several saying 'Hinata must feel the pain of betrayal!' So sorry if I went for them than anyone else, because no one else made an idea. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Within the Hidden Leaf village, Naruto sits on his apartment roof, looking across the village with Ili on his lap, he smiles most of the time, but inside, he's conflicting against himself. Wild Naruto keeps talking within his mind, showing images of things he wants to do to Hinata, but most are very violent and that worries him greatly. "Naruto...play." Ili says in an excited voice, getting up and bouncing around.<p>

Naruto chuckles at her, looking at Ili andseeing the outfit that Tsunade provided. She wore a long sleeved blue shirt where the head hole is larger than usual, causing it to hang show her left shoulder while the other side stays by her neck. He also wore tight, black trousers with matching ninja sandals to stop her getting any more cuts on her feet since there are a few on them already

"Not right now Ili." Naruto tells her.

Ili looks annoyed, rolling backwards, off the building and lands on the ground which is a few floors down. Naruto didn't worry, since she usually does this to sneak behind him to take him by surprise. "Play!" Ili yells, jumping from behind, but Naruto rolls away, having Ili land where he was before and Naruto sighs for two reasons. First on is Ili's constantly wanting to play, the other is the smell and presence of Hinata Hyuga.

Naruto looks across the road, knowing that Hinata is hiding behind a dustbin and sighs. Naruto wants to hold her again, to kiss her and tell her his true feelings, but he gets images in his head that makes him grab hold of the side of his head and cause him to bleed to remove the image. He stands up and starts walking away, planning on having Tsunade give him a few missions to help distract him from Hinata to think on what to do. "Ili, want to race to that building?" Naruto asks the girl.

Ili tilts her head in confusion, soon having Naruto pointing at the Hokage's tower, she looks and gets excited, jumping up and down on her hands and feet. "Run...fast!" Ili yells in excitement, rushing towards the tower, Naruto chuckles, seeing her becoming nothing but a blur to a dot.

Naruto starts running, nothing around him was clear, but a blur, but he remembers everything and soon passes Ili, smiling as she looks more determined and runs faster. Naruto chuckles and goes all out, vanishing and reappearing at the Hokage tower's roof, seeing Ili coming and stopping at the edge, glaring at Naruto in annoyance. "Sorry Ili, looks like I win again." Naruto chuckles, patting Ili's head before walking towards the door on the roof while Ili follows like a little puppy, following their owner and hoping for fun.

Xxxxx

Hinata lost sight of Naruto, unable to follow him, she cries a little, holding onto herself for comfort, feeling cold and sick inside her heart. 'Please...Naruto...come back to me...I love you...' She says to herself, going home to try and stay there, but every hour, she leaves again to see Naruto, wanting to do anything for his forgiveness.

Xxxxx

Naruto is within the Hokage's office, sitting on a chair with Ili setting on his feet, looking at the older woman in curiosity. Naruto stares blankly at the information that the Hokage just told him, Sasuke and a few other Shinobi have escaped the village while he was away. "...Why am I just learning of this now?" Naruto asks, his voice a little hostile.

'_Aw~ Poor Naruto can't get his revenge...or can he?' _Wild Naruto's voice echoes in Naruto head.

"I'm sorry, but I'd of liked for you to settle back down in the village before you were told, I was worried that one of your friends would mention it, but it seems like they were more worried for you than to make you do something rash." Tsunade tells him, picking up a document and looks at it.

"I'll like to make a request to hunt for Sasuke and bring that bastard back." Naruto demands, not moving from his spot since he doesn't want Ili to worry.

Tsunade smiles and places the document in front of him. "Granted, if we could've found Jiraiya, he'd be the leader of the team, but he's still missing from searching for you. I have assigned a team to be temporarily joined with your team." Tsunade tells him, gaining Naruto's attention for 'your team'.

"Who's in my team?" Naruto asks the woman.

"...You and Hinata of course." Tsunade tells him.

Naruto digs his nails into the arms of the chair he's in. "...Can I just take Ili and the team?" Naruto asks, getting worried by being with Hinata in a team.

"Two problems with that, one, she's as much of a team member as Sasuke is, Sasuke was in no condition to move when he vanished, so we're assuming that he's a prisoner, so you two can retrieve him. And two, Ili is not allowed to leave the village for legal issues, she's still an unknown, we're still doing tests and her and she's technically still in quarantine, I've just allowed her to move around the village." Tsunade tells him.

Naruto grabs the side of his head, getting images in his head and getting angry. "But Ili only trusts me...she doesn't know anyone else." Naruto tells Tsunade.

"She'll be in my care; I'll make sure she's taken care of and few while you're away." Tsunade tells him while looking at Ili, her niece from her lost, feral brother.

Naruto looks at Ili, knowing she can't understand much, but he wraps his arms around Ili, hearing her purr in delight. "But I feel like I should look after her." Naruto tells Tsunade, gaining a sigh from her.

"A child won't develop if they're only with one, I want to help her learn and adapt to normal life." Tsunade tells him, making Naruto worried, annoyed and disliking coming back to the human life.

"Fine..." Naruto says, looking at the Hokage. "When do I go?"

"Right now, the team with you are already preparing and will head to the main gates, and I have someone informing Hinata of the short notice." Tsunade tells him, seeing Naruto trying not to show any emotions, bending down to Ili and talking to her, figuring that he's telling her to stay here with her. "And Naruto, you are to complete this mission quickly, you are to return before two weeks, understand?" Tsunade asks him.

Naruto sighs, nodding as he knows the full moon is half a month away and that he may end up like being stuck somewhere again. "Understand..." Naruto tells her, not looking forward to seeing Hinata again as he left the room.

Ili looks at Tsunade, tilting her head in curiosity while Tsunade sighs a little, a little nervous. "So, Hashi is your father, I guess that I'm your aunt." Tsunade chuckles nervously, knowing that Ili doesn't understand much of what she said.

Xxxxx

It's been less than an hour, Naruto sits at the main gates, waiting while he hears two people doing push ups, looking back to see Gai and Lee working up a sweat. He looks around a little more, seeing Tenten balancing a kunai on her finger, ignoring Naruto since he hurt Hinata so much. 'Did it have to be this team?' Naruto wonders, knowing that they mostly took Hinata's side for her pained cries, making him sad again.

A few moments pass and finally, Neji and Hinata appear at last, Neji holding the scared and nervous Hinata by her wrist, although not too tightly. Hinata and Naruto look at each other before looking away, Hinata a little tearful while Naruto holds onto his head, images going through his mind. _'Take her!'_ Wild Naruto yells.

Naruto ignores the voice, getting up and starts walking through the gate while everyone starts talking before walking through the gate as well. "This will be very strange." Lee notes, knowing that Naruto and Hinata aren't on speaking terms, seeing that Hinata wants to talk to Naruto, but doesn't.

Lee has heard what Hinata did, kinda understanding why Naruto stopped talking to her, but he can see Hinata's pain and could tell that it's very unyouthful for anyone to cause an innocent girl like Hinata hurt so much. Tenten was on the same lines, having met and talked with Hinata on more than one occasion since she's her teammate's cousin, knowing what kind of girl Hinata is. She knew she made a mistake, but if people gave up after a mistake, no one would as good as they are now, also secretly wanting to hurt Sasuke for hurting such a cute couple. Neji just ignores the situation, focused on the mission, but making a kind of wall between Hinata and Naruto, so they can try and focus on the mission as well.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A couple of days have passed since they took off, it's been mostly quite, if you didn't include Gai yelling for exercises. They were within the Land of Rice Fields, also known to have the Hidden Sound village within it. The group looks around, finding it unusually quiet since the rice fields were empty from people, even seeing from a distance that one of the fields is drained from water with a hole in the middle.

"Something isn't right here..." Gai says aloud, gaining a nod from everyone.

Naruto sniffs the air, smelling something like blood and evil, wondering what happened around here. _'There's a predator around here.'_ Wild Naruto whispers, gaining an agreeing nod from Kyuubi within his mind and Naruto. _'Take HInata and mate with her.'_ Wild Naruto then tells him, making Naruto ignore him again.

They move through the land, seeing no sign of life within the country, making them worried and confused. Neji got bored and activated his Byakugan, becoming confused and looks at the ground, highly confused right now. "Gai Sensei...there are tunnels below us." Neji informs him.

Gai looks at him, looking at the ground, confused while Hinata activates her Byakugan, seeing that Neji is right. "T-There are o-over a d-dozen." Hinata speaks up.

"That's strange...are they natural or manmade?" Gai asks his student.

"...They're not natural and too precise to be manmade...like a giant worm made it." Neji tells him, getting confused by what made those tunnels.

"...This could be why there's no one around..." Tenten notes, seeing Naruto getting close to the ground, pressing his ear against the ground.

"It's moving..." Naruto says in a quiet tone.

"...What's moving?" Lee asks, stepping forward and the ground shakes a little, making everyone confused.

Neji and Hinata scan the area, seeing something moving at the edge of their sight, something big, something dark, something with a large amount of chakra. "What is that thing!?" Neji yells, gaining everyone's attention while he sees it moving away.

"I-I don't k-know..." Hinata says fearfully, glad that it's going away.

"What direction!?" Gai asks, looking around, seeing Neji point to the east, when they were heading north-east.

"We'll get to the village a few miles ahead, see if we can get information of what's happening around here." Gai says, soon smirking. "Let us race to the village!" Gai laughs, rushing ahead of them before Lee follows quickly, smiling brightly.

Naruto looks at the two, confused before following them, leaving everyone else and making them sighs, having to follow quickly before the three fastest ninja in the Leaf were racing ahead of them.

Xxxxx

The team have reached the village, or what looks like the village, but it's surrounded by a large, wooden wall, looking fresh and damaged from something. "This doesn't seem good..." Gai states, looking at the village wall, seemingly deserted. "Is anyone in there?" He asks Neji.

"Yes...several dozen people or so...several of them are Shinobi." Neji informs him, looking up and seeing someone drop from the wall, landing in front of them.

They were on their guard, looking at the person, but they become confused, recognising them. "Aren't you...that Sound ninja from the Chunin exams?" Tenten asks.

The teenager looks at them, having bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also wears a large poncho with long sleeves and two large amplifiers on his forearms. "You're the one that attacked me after the preliminaries...you've left your scars on me." The teenager states, looking a Naruto and remembering what happened.

_Flashback_

Dosu has been travelling around the village by roof for a short while, he's been looking for a curtain someone, but he was getting a bad feeling that someone or something was coming near. And right on cue, something stood before him, shaking violently, Dosu looked and was slightly shocked when he saw the person. "You've got to be kidding me..." He said.

"...Snakes...bad..." The person said in an animal voice, almost as if strained against whatever voice box he had left, he vanished and had reappeared by giving Dosu a powerful drop kick that sent his head through the roof. Naruto picked him up again, seeing a pain stricken Dosu and slammed his fist into Dosu's face, making his slam backwards into the roof, leaving a small crater, Naruto was about to continue but saw his pursuers coming at him.

_End flashback_

"I don't know why you're here, the Sound has already suffered from our invasion...we need your help..." Dosu informs them, making Gai step forward.

"What seems to be the problem?" Gai asks him, soon seeing several archers on the wall, aiming at them.

"A creature we believe to be that damned Orochimaru's experiment has been attacking us." A voice comes from above; they look to see a large man with a sword in his hand. "The creature...I believe use to be a member of my clan..." The man informs the group. "Dosu has been helpful in the information regarding Orochimaru...but we're forced to defend against the creature and unable to attack at the source in risk of losing everyone here." He tells them.

"I see...mind if we come in?" Gai asks him. "We may be able to help."

The leader thinks for a few seconds, looking at the other clan members, aiming their bows at the people. "Very well then, we're desperate for help." He tells them, having the gate open, allowing them entrance.

Dosu steps to the side, allowing them entrance; everyone does so cautiously, Naruto being the last to enter, looking at Dosu and sniffs at him. "You're not going to try and kill me again...are you?" Dosu asks him, standing straight and is now much taller than Naruto.

"You don't smell of snakes anymore...that's good." Naruto simply states before entering.

Xxxxx

An hour passes, gaining information of what happened, having introduced each other, the leader with the sword is Hanzaki, the leader of the village. They were being plagued by a giant creature; it looked similar to a worm, attacking with former bodies of those it's killed by being attached to them with its flesh, looking similar to play dough. Gai informed them for their search for Sasuke whose believed to be captured by who we believe was Mizuki whom seems to be working with Orochimaru by evidence found lately, gaining an understanding on why the Leaf ninja are here for the people there.

The creature attacks mostly at night, vanishing before sunrise while the survivors try to flee, most coming to another village, only to be attacked again. Most of the remaining people are within the few villages remaining, theirs being the larger and safest because of their clan.

They have a clue on where Orochimaru's base is since one of their clan members has been searching for her cousin, but the area is nearly a day's journey away. The sun is only a few hours away from setting, the team were tired from their journey and some of their stomach growled.

"We'd really greatly appreciate you helping up." Hanzaki tells them, bowing while Dosu watches from behind with an orange haired girl who is sitting next to him.

"We don't need their help." Dosu tells them, gaining their attention. "We've already lost out pride, we don't need any help to defeat this thing, we can handle ourselves." Dosu tells them.

"Our numbers are lessening every night, we need help Dosu!" Hanzaki yells at him.

Dosu looks at the Leaf ninja. "I have fought with half of these Leaf ninja...I know they're effective, but I want to try and regain our country's lost power." Dosu tells him.

Hanzaki looks at him. "...We need help, I know that the Leaf damaged our nation...but we attacked first...and maybe this alliance will give us some power and help us rebuild what we've lost now..." Hanzaki tells him, looking out the window to see the buildings worn and damaged from after the Leaf invasion and paying for it. "If we help you search for this Sasuke Uchiha." Hanzaki began, not noticing Dosu getting annoyed as he remembers Sasuke hurting his old teammate. "And you help protect this village and have negotiations for another alliances...we need help." Hanzaki pleads, bowing to them.

Gai looks confused, but gives them the thumbs up. "No problem! I promise to allow you to negotiate with our Hokage. If I should fail, I shall run to your village on my hands to help make this place better!" Gai smiles his blinding smile while Lee promises the same.

Naruto wasn't really paying attention, looking at Hinata who focuses on her lap while Neji blocks most of her from Naruto's sight. 'Take her now you pussy!' Wild Naruto yells, making him get more images in his head, making his close his eyes in anger and holds onto the side of his head.

"Thank you...you best rest and eat for tomorrow's journey, it's not safe to move at night." Hanzaki tells them, gaining a nod from the team.

"We best make a plan of action then." Gai says, getting up and stretching.

The others soon follow while Hanzaki leads them to a fun house near the middle of the village that they converted into a food house. They talked with several people, some from other villages that described the horrors of them fighting the creature, still fearful and healing from their attacks. The Genin of the team assisted as much as they could.

Xxxxx

Hours pass, the half moon was high in the sky, a few guards on the walls, ready to warn people if something is amiss. Most of the Leaf team were sleeping, Naruto and Lee being on guard, sitting on the roof and looking around from the rooftops.

Lee looks at Naruto, seeing his holding onto his head and seeing him upset. "Naruto...what's wrong?" Lee asks him.

Naruto looks at him, his eyes a little lighter than before, making Lee a little confused, but figured it was the lighting. "Nothing...just...thinking." Naruto tells him, having Wild Naruto's voice in his head, having fought the impulses that Wild Naruto's been giving since his time with the Forest People and in that temple, wondering if there's something unnatural about those places that makes Wild Naruto more powerful.

"Can I ask you something?" Lee asks him, gaining a nod. "Why did you break up with Hinata? She's hurting a lot...it's very unyouthful to hurt someone like that Naruto." Lee tells him.

Naruto looks at him in confusion. "Who said I-" Naruto began, but the ground shakes rapidly, suddenly bells are heard and everyone's rushing out of the buildings.

"Naruto! Lee! We've got to move!" Neji's voice is heard.

Naruto and Lee quickly jump from the roof, looking around, trying to figure out where the thing was coming from, the ground shaking even harder. "Come on people! On the walls! Make sure you're all armed and ready!" Hanzaki yells, holding onto his sword, looking around and seeing people running around.

Naruto and Lee start following the people, figuring that they'd get a better sight on the wall, but the ground below them crumbles before exploding, causing Lee, Naruto and a few others to fly into the air. A giant creature collides with the people in the air, causing them to fly and crash through a few buildings.

The creature looks like a giant worm/tentacle made of clay; it makes a screeching sound, making some of the people hold their ears. After a few seconds, balls shoot out of the creature, landing nearby, still attached to the worm by a thick rope. The balls start reshaping, looking similar to people, rushing around and attacking people rapidly while the Leaf Shinobi quickly start defending and attacking the creatures.

Naruto coughs hard, holding onto his gut, looking down and seeing a large splinter in his gut, coughing harder and blood comes from it. "...Fuck..." Naruto whispers, getting up and his knees shake.

Lee on the other hand lays unconscious, buried under a large section of roof, practically invisible by the dust and rubble.

A few of the creature people were running around, slicing into one of the civilians and its body consumed the body by the clay looking body, soon having a lump appear on its back and slides through the clay rope. The rest of the clay people went to attack, but Gai appears, looking serious and smashes his fist into its face, ripping its head off and making it turn to liquid, but it's sucked up by the clay rope and flies back into the worm. Gai quickly does the same to the others, having the same thing happens. The area is soon surrounded by the clay people, making Gai look around, soon releasing the First Inner Gate and starts slicing through them.

On the other side, Tenten is throwing several weapons at the clay creatures, but that did little harm and just slowed them down, making her curse in annoyance. Neji is nearby and starts slicing through them with his Gentle Fist, or at least something similar since he could see them having bodies under the clay and shutting their systems down before they're pulled back.

Dosu is running around, smashing his fist into the clay people, having them explode and turn to liquid before being sucked away. "You don't know what you're facing against...you don't know what I'm capable of!" Dosu yells, seeing more come around and smiles under his bandages.

Hinata is by herself, defending herself against the clay people, killing a few, but their numbers seemed to double with each kill. Her Byakugan shows it is true and it worries her, wondering if they're going to be overrun with clay people and die.

The clay people jump at her, making her panic and focuses her chakra, spinning rapidly. "Rotation!" Hinata yells, causing the clay people to collide with the chakra wall.

Hinata becomes shocked and confused when the clay people start smearing across the chakra wall, soon causing a dome of clay, friction causing her to stop. She looks around, fear going through her body while she sees chakra still going through them still. **"A Leaf Kunoichi! A Hyuga as well!"** A dark voice is heard, making Hinata scared. **"Lord Orochimaru wanted anyone with a blood line!"** It laughs.

The dome closes rapidly, covering Hinata and making her scream for a second before silenced, looking like a giant ball with a large rope attached to it. It pulls back fast, flying towards the worm.

Neji saw this with his Byakugan, panicking and smashing through a few of the clay people, trying to save Hinata, even when the ball enters the worm. The clay people are sucked back into the worm, making everyone confused before it quickly sank back into the ground, soon leaving nothing but soft dirt where it was.

Neji looks in shock, seeing it move faster than even Gai out of the village, stopping and a cold sweat went down his neck. "...Lady Hinata..." Neji says before falling to his knees, unsure what to do now.

Naruto stumbles out of the house, yelling in pain and hits the ground. "What...the fuck?" Naruto wonders, knowing that the fight was only a few minutes. "What happened?" Naruto asks, pulling himself back up, coughing up pain.

Neji looks at him, his face in shock. "That...that creature...took Hinata..."

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Well, I honestly wasn't even planning this, but its edgy now, Hinata is taken by a giant worm, Naruto is wounded, a few people dead, do read on, will Naruto save Hinata? What will Orochimaru do with Hinata? We'll all find out, keep reading and please review. Peace out.<p> 


	59. Hunting for Hinata, She Losses it Again

Sleepless D: Hope it's interesting, keep reviewing and I hope you enjoy it all, please don't hate it. Peace out.

**Attention!** Made a story, but I didn't want to publish it, so I gave it to a fateful friend on this site, Kage Bijuu, so I'd like some of my loyal followers to do it for me and I help. Title: **TUAOA: Renew Life of Paradox?** Summary: The Juubi reached the final stage within the Barrier caused by the 4 Hokages, exploding and causing Space Time Rips throughout the world and Hinata is pulled into a Void where Time and Space doesn't exist, yet she is pushed out of that void by an Entity and accidentally placed in a time that she remembers, but doesn't belong.

* * *

><p>Neji looks in shock, seeing it move faster than even Gai out of the village, stopping and a cold sweat went down his neck. "...Lady Hinata..." Neji says before falling to his knees, unsure what to do now.<p>

Naruto stumbles out of the house, yelling in pain and hits the ground. "What...the fuck?" Naruto wonders, knowing that the fight was only a few minutes. "What happened?" Naruto asks, pulling himself back up, coughing up pain.

Neji looks at him, his face in shock. "That...that creature...took Hinata..."

Naruto just stands there, his face blank and if Neji didn't know better, he'd have thought time stood still. Naruto moves again, grabbing the large splinter in his gut and rips it out of his gut, having blood pour out before it starts healing rapidly, his eyes red and crushes the splinter.

Neji becomes confused and feels the air pressure rise. Naruto roars in anger before vanishing, Neji activates his Byakugan, seeing Naruto jump over the wall and following the general direction that the worm was going, but surprisingly slower than the worm.

Hanzaki appears, looking around at the damage, yelling in anger and kicking a nearby dustbin, angry that they lost several people and damaged the worm did. "Damn it! We've got to kill that thing!" He yells, wanting to kill that worm for all the harm it's done to his Nation.

Gai appears with everyone else, Tenten a little sweaty and dragging a very unconscious Lee who she found by luck. Everyone is quickly checking for wounded and moving them to a building to be treated, Lee being one of them. Neji informs Gai by what is happening, making him worried and looks at the leader to informs him of the situation now. "We may have to leave the village to hunt for Naruto and possibly try and save Hinata." Gai informs the leader.

Hanzaki nods, looking at the Leaf Jonin. "Fine, do you know what direction they went?" He asks him, seeing Neji point towards the east, which has mountains.

"They were heading in that direction." Neji informs him.

"That's where Orochimaru's base is." A girl's voice is heard, they look to see the orange haired girl that was with Hanzaki nearby, looking scared and tears in her eyes. Dosu appears behind her, looking at the damage and sighs.

Hanzaki sighs, thinking for a few seconds. "I will provide assistance if you allow some of your team to remain...we need help defending the village, and if our numbers drop too much, we may end up losing the entire village...we're all exhasted." Hanzaki tells him, gaining a nod from Gai.

"Tenten, you're to stay here with Lee and help wake him up and keep guard of this place." Gai tells the pink shirt girl, gaining a complaint, but does as she's ordered.

"Thank you." Hanzaki says, bowing to him. "Dosu! Sasame! You are to accompany the Leaf ninja." Hanzaki informs them, making the two look in confusion. "Sasame knows the location of the base and Dosu knows how Orochimaru would think." He tells them, gaining more of a sigh from Dosu and a nervous look from Sasame.

"I am best in this place, I want to defend the village." Dosu informs Hanzaki, slouching a little.

Hanzaki was about to order him, but Gai steps forward. "You'll be able to fight against Orochimaru, and you'll be getting vengeance for your Nation's punishments." Gai tells him, remembering the reports of the Sound and that his follower, Dosu attacked Kabuto.

Dosu raises an eyebrow, sighing. "Very well then, I'll come." Dosu says, crossing his arms and closing his eye.

"We'll have to move right now to try and catch up to Naruto, was he heading in the same direction of the worm?" Gai asks Neji, gaining a nod and Gai gives the thumbs up. "Let's move out my youthful friends!" Gai yells before rushing in the direction that Naruto ran.

Neji sighs while Sasame and Dosu look in confusion by the Jonin's action. "Does he act like that all the time?" Dosu asks, having only seen him from the distance, even then, he got blinded by his teeth.

"Unfortunately yes." Neji replies.

"Well he's interesting." Sasame says before following the ninja while Dosu and Neji look at the girl in confusion.

"She's a strange one." Dosu says and follows with Neji.

Xxxxx

Hours pass and Naruto is following his stomach, rage going through his mind, needing to save Hinata, never wanting any harm to come to her. _'Aw~ poor Naruto lost his mate, probably wanted to take her as your own.' _Wild Naruto's voice is heard, filling his mind with images that make him sick.

"Shut up..." Naruto says, running through the woods, trying to concentrate.

'_Why? You know you want to.'_ Wild Naruto chuckles darkly.

"I said shut up..." Naruto says again, anger getting higher.

'_I will never shut up, I will always be here, getting stronger as time passes and once I'm free, I'll take that girl once and for all.'_ Wild Naruto tells him, sending more images into his head.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Naruto roars in rage, going even faster, smashing through trees now, gaining a chuckle from Wild Naruto and making Kyuubi surprised by Wild Naruto's influence.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It's been nearly a day and everyone on Gai's team were moving fast, some exhausted, but kept moving, getting close to Orochimaru's hidden lair. They were popping their food pills like tictacs, moving fast and Neji couldn't see Naruto anywhere, worrying that he got lost.

"We're getting close." Sasame tells them, gaining a nod from them.

Xxxxx

Hinata groans in pain, opening her eyes and seeing a dark room, her left eye irritating her, almost like someone drugged her eye, finding it hard to focus with that eye. "Ah, you're finally awake Hinata." A familiar voice is heard, making her look and see the grey haired Kabuto, looking down into a table filled with tools covered in old blood and he starts washing them. "That Neko, he doesn't know how to clean equipment." He says, looking at Hinata with a smile, showing his claw like scar which Naruto caused a couple of months ago.

"What...what's going on?" Hinata asks in confusion, feeling like she wants to vomit, feeling displeasure for seeing Kabuto again. She looks around, seeing a few other people there with Kabuto, most wearing white lab coats and one she recognises as Kabuto's teammate from the Chunin exam, making her confused.

"That creature formally known as Arashi found you and took you back here for Orochimaru's benefit." Kabuto informs her, sighing as he looks at a small electrical saw. "He doesn't care for his tools, I'll be back, so don't go anywhere." Kabuto tells her, chuckling a little before he exits the room while most of the people collect the items and leave, having Hinata with Kabuto's teammate who's acting as guard.

Hinata feels light relief for Kabuto's absence, she looks around, feeling a little weak and sees herself chained to the wall and feels something warm and slimy also pinning her to the wall. She tries to activate her Byakugan, but something in her system is preventing that and making her worry. "...Hinata..." A voice is heard, making Hinata look up and look in shock, seeing a very pale, sick looking person walking on a crutch.

She looks in shock. "S-Sasuke..." She whispers, something inside her mind twitching in anger.

"I didn't...expect to see...you again...Hinata." Sasuke says, coughing slightly and steps into the light, soon showing his face, dark markings around his eyes and a snake like tattoo going up the left side of his face and circles around his forehead and around his eye.

Hinata becomes confused and scared by his appearance, his eyes paler than before and it frightened her slightly. "W-What happened to you?" Hinata asks her teammate.

"Kabuto and Orochimaru...have been repairing my body...from the damage...the Curse Mark did...to me." Sasuke tells her, smiling at her, seemingly like himself, yet not like himself at the same time.

"Did you miss me so much that you came searching for me?" Sasuke asks with a smirk.

Hinata's anger grows and glares at him. "W-We're here to take you back, me and...Naruto..." Hinata says, feeling more upset than angry now.

Sasuke smirks, his eyes shifting as he walks towards her, making her confused and stands in front of her. "I can see the pain...in your eyes...I take it Naruto...broke up with...you." Sasuke says with a smirk and leans forward and presses his lips against hers.

Hinata's eyes widen, shocked once again, however, this time, the kiss was different, the rage inside her becomes blinding and her mind goes black. She bites into his lower lip, quickly drawing blood and smashes her forehead against Sasuke's, making him yell in pain and stumble backwards. He covers his mouth, blood leaking out from beneath his hand and looks in shock, Hinata just bit a piece of his lip off. Kabuto's teammate steps forward in confusion, showing his face and showing sunglasses that obscured his eyes and black, shoulder length hair. "What the hell is going on?" He asks.

"She bit me!" Sasuke yells through his fingers, nearly falling over which Yoroi grabs him to stop that.

"You hurt Naruto because of that!" Hinata yells in rage, spitting blood and a little of Sasuke's lip from her mouth, her eyes different than before, her eyes having pupils and rage behind them. "You hurt me because you hurt him!" Hinata yells, chakra growing inside her body.

Sasuke becomes something he never thought he would feel against Hinata, fear. 'This is familiar...' Sasuke says, knowing that Hinata or her clan can't have pupils and her emotions.

Hinata releases the chakra inside her body. 'Gentle Fist Technique: Body Blow.' Hinata says to herself, causing the chains and the moist cover on her to explode off her, also causing damage to the wall before she hits the floor.

Bits of the chains flew and stab into Yoroi and Sasuke a little, Yoroi looks in surprise, remembering the orders from Orochimaru to protect Sasuke should there be danger, otherwise the consequences will be terrible. Yoroi drags Sasuke to the door and slams his palm against a red button, causing a red light to flash and a small alarm to echo the area before he picks Sasuke up and runs down the corridor.

Hinata breathes heavily, getting up and looks ahead, seeing the wall in the corridor and beyond it, becoming confused by this. She has some kind of Byakugan active, but she can't see anywhere else apart from ahead, almost like tunnel vision, but she can see normally, just her direct line of sight. She coughs, her rage still there and gets up, her body shaking a little, but she starts walking forward, reaching the corridor and looks around, seeing people moving around.

She hears footsteps and sees two people wearing white lab coats running towards her, she pulls her hand back and thrusts it forward. 'Eight Trigrams Air Palm.' She says to herself, causing air pressure to fly from her hand and fly towards the two, crashing into them and they fly backward, soon crashing into the wall and remain still before they both hit the ground. Hinata slowly walks away, her mind filled with rage and plans to make anyone she encounters suffer for all she's had since Sasuke made her feel so bad.

She remembers the kiss from back then and the one she had a few moments ago, knowing that the old one felt sincere and filled with love, reminding her of Naruto and felt good. However, the kiss Sasuke did wasn't the same, it was dark, cold and lust filled, making her feel sick that Sasuke kissed her at all. "You'll pay Sasuke! You'll all pay!" Hinata's voice echoes the corridors.

Xxxxx

Naruto is on the surface, crawling on the ground, sniffing the ground while trying to find out where the worm is, but he keeps getting different senses going through his nose. 'Snakes...lots of snakes... and Sasuke...Sasuke!' Naruto yells inside his head, moving faster on the ground, trying to find out where the smell is going.

Unknown to him, Gai and his team were only a few miles away, heading towards his location. Naruto climbs over a large root, soon spotting the entrance of the hideout and smirks, seeing two Shinobi in Sound uniform. Naruto vanishes, soon reappearing and the two Sound ninja look confused before blood splatter across the floor before they hit the ground, having been killed with a flick of the wrist by Naruto.

Naruto looks down the stairs of the base, sniffing and knows Sasuke is in there, also smelling Hinata's and starts walking down the stairs. He walks into the darkness with his eyes glowing red and seeing through the darkness, ready to kill anyone who gets in his way.

Xxxxx

Gai's team arrive at the base after half an hour, they breathe a little hard from the constant moving, they look, seeing that they made good time since it is just turning dark. They see the bodies of the Sound ninja, Neji examines them, activating his Byakugan and seeing that they died less than an hour ago. He looks further into the base, seeing several people inside the base moving equipment, as though they're evacuating the base.

"They're moving, the enemy appear to be evacuating the base." Neji informs them while Dosu presses his ear to the ground while one of his Melody Arm is pressed against it, listening intently. "Yes, they're moving at a panicked pace...I'm hearing alarms as well...and movements that either suggests fighting or panicking groups." Dosu notes, getting up and looks at the base.

"Alright my youthful friends, we enter the base...I'm guessing that Naruto have already reached here." Gai says, looking at the damage to the bodies.

"Yes, I can see the remains of his chakra signature in this area." Neji informs him, walking down the stairs, Dosu following soon after.

Gai looks at Sasame. "Be careful, I can tell that you don't have too much experience in fighting scenarios, just stay in cover, we'll be sure to protect you." Gai tells her with a smile, seeing Sasame look a little upset by what he said, but she knew he was right, she's only been in combat with her clan.

"...Alright...but I want to help." Sasame tells him, gaining a nod from Gai.

"We'll find a way for you to help." Gai tells her with a smile which nearly blinds her.

Xxxxx

Hinata walks down the corridors, looking around, still unable to activate her Byakugan properly because of the drugs in her system. However, her power is coming back slowly as she beats down any Shinobi she finds, most being lab workers, but some seems to be nameless masked fighters that were only Chunin level, and right now, she's beyond their level.

She pushes through wooden doors, entering a dark room surrounded by pillars with torches attached to them. She looks around, seeing through the pillars and seeing people moving rapidly, carrying equipment and heading to a rear exit. She scans carefully with her tunnel vision Byakugan, seeing the very back has some kind of underground river which has a few boats on it with people placing items and equipment on the boat.

She sees something in the corner of her eye; she looks and sees Sasuke being dragged away with Kabuto's teammate. Hinata smirks and thrusts her palm at them, causing the air pressure to fly and collide with the two, making them fly and skid across the ground in surprise.

Yoroi gets up, looking and seeing Hinata crashing and thrusts her palm into his face, causing him to fly, crashing across the floor. Sasuke coughs in slight pain, looking fearfully when he sees Hinata standing over her, rage in her eyes while he tries to get up. Hinata assists in a way by smashing her foot into his stomach, causing him to float into the air while coughing up some blood before Hinata grabs her hands together and smashes them into Sasuke's back, hearing and feeling something crack.

Sasuke coughs up a little more blood, from both his lip and new injury, desperately trying to get away from Hinata. However, Hinata keeps smashing her heel into Sasuke, causing him to yell in pain, wondering where Orochimaru's subordinates are. Hinata keeps hitting him, feeling cracks and seeing Sasuke's pained expression, enjoying her revenge for ruining her life with Naruto and brings her foot back. "NEVER kiss me again! Only ONE person has the right to kiss me! And you are NOT him!" Hinata yells before smashing her foot into Sasuke's grapes, causing him to yell in absolute agony and coughing up blood before passing out.

Hinata continues hurting him before a shadowy figure comes from the shadows, launching forward and Hinata soon finds she's unable to move, seeing hair tangled around her, making it nearly impossible to move. Hinata looks, seeing an insane looking woman wearing a pale green form-fitting uniform, with an opening in the centre which shows off her cleavage and her stomach, and a camouflage-patterned scarf.

Hinata catches more movement from the side of her eye, turning to see a man in a brown jacket, black hair and large Scissor Pincers attached to his right arm. Hinata could sense another coming from behind and she smirks, the chakra inside her, soon releasing it and causing the hair surrounding her to explode from her, having the force smash into the woman's face.

She steps towards the one with the Scissor Pincers, dodging his attack and smashes her palm into his abdomen, causing his chakra system to go weird while Hinata grabs his Scissor arm. She sees the person she knew was coming, seeing a bald man with large eyebrows and a scar across his eye. Hinata thrusts the Scissor Pincer arm into the bald man's chest, making him yell in pain before blood came from his mouth.

Hinata smashes her foot into the bald man, making him stumble away and hit the floor before she smashes her palm into the Scissor man's chest, causing him to cough in pain and finds it hard to breathe. Hinata throws the man into the bald man, leaving the two in a pile before walking over to the woman holding onto her bloody face and smashes her Gentle Fist against her head, knocking her out since she messed with the chakra and brain function.

Hinata feels the ground shake; soon exploding at a large, hunched person grabs onto her shoulders, jumping forward and smashes Hinata into a pillar. Hinata tries to recover, but the person smashes their fist into her back, feeling her ribs crack, she tries to focus her chakra inside her, but each blunt force caused her to lose control.

Mizuki appears, looking and seeing Sasuke and having witnessed Hinata defeat the ninja that attacked her. Mizuki picks up Sasuke, watching the shy girl that he once her as Hinata withstand and defeated those ninja like nothing while showing no pain from the punches, making him confused. He pulls back with the Stupid Brothers carrying large containers while going 'hup hup hup', oblivious to Hinata's fighting.

"We need to move right now!" Kabuto's voice is heard, the ground shaking slightly, the others following rapidly while Hinata coughs up a little blood from over a dozen hits to her back.

A ripping sound is soon heard, and the punches stop, making Hinata feel glad that it's over before she drops and hits the ground. She looks and sees someone she never expected to see, Naruto, his hands bloody and she soon sees person that attacked her is an ugly hunched man, looking in shock as blood drips from his back.

Hinata coughs and shaking as she stands back up, not noticing the man do hand signs while Hinata limps over to Naruto who just stands there, his face confused as he looks into her eyes with his red ones. Hinata grabs Naruto's collar and pulls him to her and kisses him, surprising him slightly and tries to ignore the taste of iron and blood. Her eyes are closed and Naruto's eyes turn blue while she kisses him and he kisses back.

They stay like that for a few seconds before Hinata breaks the kiss, soon placing her head into his chest and starts crying. "P-Please...Naruto...I n-never meant to h-hurt you...I l-love you..." Hinata says in a quiet voice.

Naruto looks down, seeing Hinata's eyes were nearby normal, but her eyes did show very small pupil in her eyes. "I...love you too." Naruto tells her, soon hearing a clapping sound.

"Isn't that sweet, poor Naruto finally got to his little girlfriend." Kabuto's voice is heard, they look, seeing Kabuto at the farthest end of the room, smirking as they look at him. "We didn't do much to her, but we have our samples." Kabuto tells Naruto with a smirk, making Naruto angry and was about to attack him.

A bright light comes from behind the two Genin; they look, seeing the ugly hunched man turn brown before exploding and a bright light floats out of him. Hinata and Naruto become confused as a beautiful woman with light green hair comes from the remains, having flowing blue wings and makes her float into the air. "Our Clan can't lose...we've lost so much...Lord Orochimaru promised us that we'll have our power back." She tells them.

The woman's wings brighten before they fire at Naruto and Hinata, Naruto's eyes widen before he grabs onto Hinata and surrounded by a bright light. The area around the light explodes, leaving the woman look blankly while Kabuto vanishes into the shadows, going to the escape boats, leaving the Fuma clan and other followers in the base.

The butterfly looking woman floats there, looking blankly before something from above appears, she looks up, seeing Naruto holding Hinata bridal style and smashes his heel into her skull. The woman falls rapidly, crashing into the ground and remains there, blood coming from her head from a fracture and her eyes were red from blood and nearly popped by the blow.

Naruto lands on the ground, looking at the woman while letting Hinata go and she walks forward, looking at the ninja, after awhile, Gai and his team arrived at the scene. Sasame saw the small pile of people, a little shocked when she recognised members of her clan, wondering over to them in worry while Dosu also walks over to them, recognising one of them. 'Kotohime...' He says to himself before chuckling.

The woman with decomposing wings feels the ground beneath her shake, knowing that the worm is coming. "Arashi..." She whispers before glowing blue and suddenly explodes into a flaming blue light, making everyone cover their eyes.

The light vanishes and the Fuma clan members are gone along with Dosu and Hinata. Naruto looks in shock, looking everywhere while Neji activates his Byakugan, looking around, but she saw no one within his line of sight while Gai looks around, troubled that half the team is gone now.

The ground shakes rapidly, a few areas of the ground explode, soon having small versions of the worm that attacked the village less than a day ago. The three remaining Shinobi, having to worry about Hinata later and hopes that she just got transported away, hearing a screeching sound while more of the ground shakes and smaller/large worms come from the ground.

"We need to finish this soon, if we fail, then everyone at the village and maybe more will suffer for our failure." Gai says, sounding serious and gaining a nod from the two Genin.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Happy now? Hinata and Naruto are back together, less drama, now please review. Peace out.<p> 


	60. The 4 Cats, Together Once again

Sleepless D: The Sound Nation is under attack by a worm like creature, Naruto, Neji and Gai are underground, having attacked Orochimaru's lair to save Hinata and hopefully find Sasuke and stop Orochimaru. Hinata, Dosu and Sasame have been consumed by a strange light and now missing, how will this turn out? Peace out.

* * *

><p>The ground shakes rapidly, a few areas of the ground explode, soon having small versions of the worm that attacked the village less than a day ago. The three remaining Shinobi, having to worry about Hinata later and hopes that she just got transported away, hearing a screeching sound while more of the ground shakes and smallerlarge worms come from the ground.

"We need to finish this soon, if we fail, then everyone at the village and maybe more will suffer for our failure." Gai says, sounding serious and gaining a nod from the two Genin.

The worms shake rapidly, soon, clay figures shoot out of the worms and rush towards the Leaf Shinobi. "Not more of these creatures." Neji says, activating his Byakugan, soon looking in shock when he sees the large worm below them, having tentacles that look like worms moving and ripping through the ground. "The creature is below us!" Neji yells and rushes forward, smashing his palms into the clay people while they surround the Hyuga.

Gai curses and releases the two Inner Gates, smashing through the clay people rapidly. "Fight in the name of Youth!" Gai yells, dodging the exploding ground which soon has a giant worm/tentacle shoot out. Gai smirks, charging forward and smashing his fists into the worm, jumping and smashing rapidly, his fists nothing but a green blur, leaving fist imprints across its body and causing it to tilt. Gai stops and places his feet onto the worm's surface, soon seeing lumps appear on the surface, turning into clay people which starts attacking Gai. He quickly smashes through them, also using them to smash into the ground/worm, causing damage wherever he can.

Naruto watches his two teammates fighting, soon noticing all the clay people surrounding him and jumping, trying to attack Naruto. However, Naruto vanishes, causing all the clay people to fly backward. Naruto moves rapidly, nearly an orange blur while he smashes through them rapidly, occasionally ripping through then and Naruto notices some form of blood coming from them, but it doesn't seem to be normal blood.

The ground explodes behind him; he looks, seeing a worm/tentacle screeching and dropping, aiming to crush Naruto and soon smashes into the ground. It remains there for several seconds before it shakes, soon causing it to rise from the ground slightly. Naruto is under the worm, his feet pressed against the worm, yelling as his leg strength is shown from his legs as the ground below him cracks by the pressure. "Come on! Is that all you've got!?" Naruto yells, his teeth sharpening and his eyes going red.

He roars in rage, smashing his fist into the worm, causing it to rise for a second before he smashes his feet into it, causing it to flip and smash into the other side. Naruto coughs, spitting before getting up, looking around and smirking a large amount, seeing the clay people just and charge at him.

Xxxxx

On the surface, a bright flaming light explodes from the ground and a small group hit the ground, 3 stood there, looking confused and looking around. "What the hell just happened!?" Dosu yells, looking around and seeing that they were near the entrance of the base.

Hinata looks around fanatically, looking in fear since she doesn't know where Naruto is. "I don't know..." Sasame says, soon remembering one of their clan's Jutsus where they teleport a selected area to any position of their choice, but it required a large amount of chakra is required. "I think we were teleported." She informs Dosu.

Hinata starts rushing towards the entrance to find Naruto, but something grabs her ankle, she looks, seeing the pale skinned woman grabs her ankle. "Don't...go...Arashi...is attacking..." She says, soon coughing up blood and passing out.

Sasame rushes over to her. "Kagero!" She yells, checking her pulse and finding its rate of beats decrease.

Movement comes from near her, she looks to see the two male members of her clan sit up, both holding their chests and finding it hard to breathe. "Kagero...you're a...fool." The scissor wearer says, removing it and starts checking on her, trying to focus on saving her life.

Hinata becomes confused, worried and wondering what to do while Dosu walks away, tapping his Melody Arm before laying on the ground with the Melody arm on it. "...I can hear them...they're fighting..." Dosu says, gaining Hinata's attention.

"T-They are?" Hinata asks in a worried voice, soon activating her Byakugan, trying to search for them, gaining a headache because her pupils are still open and it's causing her to get double vision. She tries to find them, but she's only seeing a large chakra signature coming from the ground, unsure what it is, wondering if it was the giant worm that attacked her. "Naruto..." She whispers in fear.

"We're going to have to move." Dosu says, getting up and looks at the few people trying to make sure their family member won't die. "Easier said than done."

Xxxxx

At the borders of the Sound Nation, a river flows wildly and small, flat, metallic boats come from a tunnel, several ninja move around, making sure that the boat doesn't get damaged in any way. A few more soon follow and they are filled with equipment and Orochimaru's assistants.

The last one shoots out, having Orochimaru stand on the surface, smirking slightly as they move down the violent river. Mizuki looks around in slight shock, not expecting to be on a violent river and holds onto the unconscious Sasuke. Orochimaru chuckles and walks over to him, looking at Sasuke's condition and raises an eyebrow, not really noticing Sasuke when they got on the boat and during the travel. "Sasuke seems to get more hurt with each encounter with a former teammate." Orochimaru chuckles, knowing about Naruto and Sasuke's fight and that Sasuke had an encounter with Hinata.

Mizuki nods and walks below deck to find Kabuto while Orochimaru chuckles. "Lord Orochimaru, what should happen if the 'Experiment' finishes with the Land of Rice Patties?" One of Orochimaru's servants asks.

Orochimaru looks at him, chuckling at his response from under his bandages from changing bodies, still taking time to recover. "Don't worry, it will all turn out in the end." Orochimaru says with a smirk, walking carefully away and goes below deck to rest within his chambers.

Xxxxx

The three Leaf Shinobi are in the centre of Orochimaru's base, all breathing heavily since they've been fighting for close to an hour. "These guys just won't give up." Naruto says, taking a few breathes before he smashes his foot into a small group of Clay people, causing them to fly.

"It doesn't matter, these Clay people we're attacking are skin flakes compared to its body...and these worms are fingers." Neji informs them; breathing hard as he dodges a few attacks and smashes his palms into their guts.

"Is that so? How unyouthful! Making us fight only a small piece of what it truly is!" Gai yells, taking out a nunchaku, spinning it around at a fast speed, spinning it around and literally slicing through a few Clay people.

"...I'll have to agree with you on that..." Naruto says, his eyes turning red again. "I don't want a piece...I WANT THE WHOLE THING!" Naruto roars, vanishing, soon having several Clay people fly into the air while it leads towards one of the 'small' worms.

Naruto smashes his foot into the worm, causing the entire clay skin to ripple by the force of the blow. Naruto roars as he smashes his fists and feet into the worm, causing it to shake even more, its body cracking by the repeated hits, quickly reaching into the three digit number. After a few seconds, Naruto stops, breathing hard as he pulls his head back, roaring in rage and smashes his head into the worm, causing the entire creature to ripple and crack, soon going round its body and it snaps. It falls to the ground while the other worms seem to screech in rage/pain, leaving Naruto smirking as it hits the ground and turns to a clay gloop and normal human bodies slide from it, showing Naruto.

"What the fuck..." He says, ignoring the clay people jumping towards him, aiming to kill him while a few hit the ground, having lost their connection.

Gai releases his third Inner Gate, the Gate of Life. He shoots forward, jumping and swinging his nunchaku, hearing it scrape as it moves through the air, nearly invisible apart from the flames by the friction in the air. He smashes through the worm, quite literally ripping through it and leaving a smoking hole, causing the worm to screech in pain while bodies fly from the wound, most grey from decomposing. The worm collapses and causes more of the Clay people to collapse, oozing and showing more corpses and Gai becomes sickened, seeing wounds on the bodies and knew the worm was using human bodies for the Clay people.

Neji rushes through the remainder Clay people, seeing that there are only two worms left and he jumps from the ground, soon smashing his palm into the worm. It doesn't do much damage since it has several hundred chakra networks within it, knowing that it's like a prick with a needle than anything else. Neji jumps , soon landing on the worm and gets into a stance. "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Neji yells, smashing his palms into the ground, destroying the area with his palm, even hitting a few Clay people jumping at him.

After a few seconds, Neji reached the final part and yells Sixty-Four, but the worm wriggles rapidly and weakly, making Neji know that he just did a little bit of damage and breathes in deeply. Soon seeing Naruto and Gai beat their worms easily and he takes a deeper breathe before getting into a familiar stance, but goes a bit more angled.

"Eight Trigram One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!" Neji yells, soon jumping and landing several areas of the worm, the world going slow as he smashes his palms into the worm rapidly, he soon reaches the final number and his hands become nothing nut a blur. "One Hundred Twenty-Four Palms!" He yells.

He soon falls to the ground and lands skilfully on the ground, soon breathing hard and looks at the worm, seeing it stop and slowly turn grey and parts of its body begins to crack. The worm collapses into a puddle, causing Neji to jump to avoid contact with it and lands on one of the remaining pillar. The few remaining worms soon sink into the ground rapidly, making the three Shinobi confused as the ground seems to sink, cracking like the earth beneath them vanished.

"That was interesting..." Gai says, but soon the ground raises rapidly, the ground exploding with several areas. The roof starts collapsing, soon showing bits of light and everyone is in shock by the sudden rise, flying towards the roof as it starts to fall. Neji quickly spins, yelling 'Rotation' and creating a blue sphere which protects him as he's pushed upwards. Gai unlocks the Fourth Gate, making it easier to withstand the collision as they rise higher. Naruto, well he just withstands the collision of the roof and ground, soon getting higher and the three are thrown out of the ground, flying through the air as the ground explodes.

The three Shinobi land on the ground, a little disorientated, but they look, seeing something that shocked them, something that looks like a giant worm with arms. It stands high in the air, looking like it's about to touch the sky, its width looked close to a mile wide, looking like it could destroy and fill all of the Hidden Leaf village. Near the sky, it opens a large, single, blood shot eye with a brown iris, it looks down, seeing the ant like Shinobi looking at it in shock.

It's left hand which looks like it could destroy a village looks damaged, its upper hand looks like it is melting and missing a few fingers. It roars from no mouth, practically breaking the sound barrier and causes the Shinobi and everyone within a few mile radius to cover their ears in shock and pain. The creature raises its left fist and brings it down at Neji since he was the one nearest him.

Neji looks in shock, coughing as he sees it coming, seeing its fist the size of a few hundred yards, knowing that he won't be able to avoid it at all. Neji releases a large amount of chakra and spins rapidly. "Rotation!" Neji yells, soon having the fist collide with him, causing the ground to collapse, crushing it and making Neji's Rotation collapse when it stopped.

The creature raises its left fist, having a small dent from Neji's Rotation and showing a large crater with a smaller crater in the centre which was caused by Neji's Rotation. Neji coughs hard, collapsing and feeling his body burn by the attack, his bones cracked by the preasure and his chakra reserves are all but gone. Neji coughs hard, spitting up blood and in shock, wondering how he even survived that, the Jutsu may have been the Ultimate Defence, but that attack completely destroyed it.

The creature attacks Neji again, but he's unable to do anything and curses as it is about to crush him, soon having the fist crush the area. Gai and Naruto land on the ground, holding an exhausted Neji and they look back, feeling the ground shake violently. "Naruto...take Neji and go, I'm going to use a Technique that can devastate the landscape." Gai informs him.

Naruto looks at the creature and back at Gai. "...I think that would be a fart in a hurricane compared to that thing." Naruto informs him before running with Neji on his back.

Gai chuckles as his skin goes red and he unleashes the Fifth Gate and vanishes.

Xxx

Hinata and the group were removing their hands from their ears, looking at the towering creature a mile away, making them shocked as everyone's instincts is 'Run the fuck away'. Dosu and Sasame were picking up the wounded Fuma clan members while Hinata looks at it in shock, wondering if Naruto is alright.

"Girl! Help us move!" Dosu orders in a panicked rage, breaking her train of thought and quickly picks up one of the wounded and starts running.

"What the hell is that creature!?" Sasame yells, remembering the worm from the village, but that looks like a baby compared to the thing they're seeing now.

"That's...Arashi..." One of the wounded Shinobi tells them, soon making Sasame stop in shock.

"Arashi...you're lying! That's a monster! That can't even be Arashi!" Sasame yells and stops, looking back at the creature while not believing a word of it.

"We'll figure out what it is later! Right now, there's a creature that could devastate our Nation if not taken care of soon! And right now, we've haven't got the slightest chance!" Dosu yells, moving back and getting her attention. The group soon moves away in fear.

Xxx

Gai appears before the creature and smashes his fist into the creature's body which is only out of the ground. The creature notices, since it felt like a painful pinch to it. The creature looks down, bringing its hands down to grab Gai as he punches quickly, causing more displeasing pain to it as it grabs the ground and Gai who raises his arms to stop them. The creature's strength is more of a surprise to Gai as he managed to stop it temporarily, but its strength is greater than Gai's as it slowly starts closing its palms. Gai soon opens his Sixth gate, managing to stop it entirely.

The creature is surprised that it can't close its hands fully and tries harder, but it doesn't do any good and it roars in annoyance. Gai sweats a large amount, his skin releasing a large amount of blue sweat as it steams off him. 'This is its strength...so the Seventh Gate should overpower it." Gai says to himself.

He soon releases the Seventh and pushes harder, causing the creature's arms to fly back and surprised it. Gai vanishes and reappears a few hundred yards away and does a hand symbol and thrusts it forward. "Daytime Lion!" He yells, causing it to create a lion shaped air preasure seen and it flies towards the creature's face. It collides, causing part of its skull to fly and makes it roar in pain and grabs its head, its eye oozing a greenish slime and remains standing there. Gai curses and clenches his fist, hearing the muscles tear while his arm glows bright before he vanishes once again. He reappears before the creature's chest area, pulling his fist back while making it look like half a hand sign before he swings his fist sideways and has it collide with it. "Night Time Tiger!" He yells, causing the flesh to fly to one side, literally making it look like a crescent moon and a tiger looking head coming from the crescent moon. The creature roars in pain as Gai descends, smashing his fists into its gut area, causing small explosions to occur on the other side of it. Gai soon lands on the ground, pulling his left fist back and making another weird symbol on it. "Dawn's Leopard!" Gai yells, and smashes his fist upwards, causing more of its skin to explode and a panther body to stretch upwards and more bits to fall from it while the creature's body begins to turn to liquid and sink into the ground.

Gai breathes a little heavy, knowing his time is almost up as the creature sinks into the ground, bits of its body turning into liquid. The creature appears to be dying, but Gai wasn't going to take a chance and raises his hands together and cups them together above his head. "Setting Jaguar!" He yells once its head was near him and only taps its head, but it causes all of its body to be crushes and a Jaguar form on its head before it turns fully into liquid and stays like that.

Gai looks, seeing it resemble a swamp of clay or quicksand; it soon shows a few bodies float to surface before sinking. A hand comes from the edge and grabs Gai, but he pulls back and smashes his fist into it, crushing the arm completely as it pulls itself out. Gai soon sees a shirtless, grey haired young adult there, breathing weakly and looks up, seeing Gai as a few tears fun down his cheeks. "...Thank...you..." He says weakly.

Gai turns back to normal, breathing heavily while his body begins to shut down, but he stays focus and looks at the man. "...You're welcome...who are you?" Gai asks in confusion.

"...I'm Arashi...of the...Fuma clan...I was the...main body...of this...creature...but now...I'm free...thank you...so much..." Arashi tells him, smiling a little while the light in his eyes begin to fade and he rests his head on the bank of the clay pool.

Gai watches as he slides back into the pool, knowing that he's dead and is slowly eaten by the clay pond, believing that he's killed it and it'll remain a pool till the end of time and Orochimaru's lair is nothing now. Gai begins to walk away, but his body gives out and he hits the floor, cursing himself by using the Four Cats Techniques in one sitting, soon passing out.

Xxxxx

Several hours pass and a large fire is seen within the Land of Rice Patties, Naruto found Hinata and the group running and they stopped when they saw the creature die. They set up camp because of the wounded that Sasame was anxious to help. Sasame and Hinata were helping the wounded while Dosu took watch while Naruto went to find Gai, which was rather easy since he was the only green on dirt.

The moon's light covered the land and Naruto went to get help while everyone helps the wounded. Sasame is worried more about Kagero, the petite female member with green hair, wondering if she's going to survive at all, let alone going to be a ninja again. The two male members of the Fuma clan were moving a little, focusing on helping Kagero while everyone else was awake, but too hurt or weak to move.

"This is pointless." Dosu says as he sees the group trying to save Kagero's life. "She's lucky enough to survive this long, but you're just wasting time, she's going to di-" Dosu began, but Sasame glares at him.

"I don't care! She's a member of my clan! You may have no clan! So you don't know what it's like to lose someone!" Sasame yells in anger, tears running down her face, having cried since she found out that Arashi is dead by Gai's words of his experience.

Dosu watches her, unaffected by them and just walks away. "I know plenty enough about loss." Dosu says, looking at the last member of the Fuma clan, Kotohime, having met and worked with her daughter during the Chunin exams and knew she was dead, kind of making him feel guilty for getting Kin and Zaku killed by Kabuto when they turned on him*.

Naruto soon appears with someone on his back, a nervous looking doctor who looks at the wounded. "You didn't say they'd be this many!" The doctor complains and hurries around.

"I said a lot of wounded people!" Naruto complained and looks at Gai who is trying to sit up and walks over to him. "More are on their way; I could only bring one to help." Naruto tells him.

Gai would've smiled, but he's too weak to do that. "That's good..." Gai says, soon having a grasshopper jump on him and make him yell in pain.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A couple of days pass, most of Naruto's team were patched up, Gai still couldn't move too much, but he could sit up without emptying his bowels. Neji could move, but it hurt to do so and Lee was back to his old self, but he was worried greatly about Gai. The Fuma clan however managed to heal most of the wounded, but Kagero was too damaged and won't ever be what she once was, but they're glad that most of their clan are back.

"You have been a big help in saving our Nation." Hanzaki says, bowing to them while Tenten holds a scroll that he gave them for an alliance agreement for Tsunade to read. "Many of the hidden survivors are coming back to the Nation and villages, our village is growing once again and maybe we'll have our former strength and respect back." Hanzaki says with a smile.

Dosu stands by his side, watching the group carefully. "I apologise for not being able to get the Uchiha back." Dosu tells them.

Naruto and Hinata look a little sad, but Hinata smiles a little. "W-Well...we n-nearly g-got him, and I'm s-sure he won't forget us any time s-soon." Hinata says, reverting back to stuttering since she's calmed down, but she feels some pride for hurting Sasuke for hurting her emotionally.

Naruto smiles at this. "Yeah..."

Gai and Neji were within a cart that the Fuma clan provided to help them on their journey and Lee is putting on the supplies that the Fuma clan has given them. Tenten, Naruto and Hinata bow to the Fuma clan head, Dosu and Sasame who hides behind Hanzaki. "It's been nice knowing you guys." Tenten tells them.

"We'll try and keep in contact." Naruto tells them with a toothy smirk, looking to see Orochimaru's former followers of the Fuma clan, most bandaged up and Kagero sitting on a wheelchair. "Look after your village and family." Naruto tells the leader.

"We will." Hanzaki tells them, seeing Naruto, Hinata and Tenten get onto the cart with the cart driver.

The group wave as they start moving away. "T-Take care!" Hinata calls while Tenten waves at them, having people waving back and celebrate since the Horror of the Sound village is gone.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A few days pass and Naruto's group are back inside the Hidden Leaf village, Tsunade looked through the Alliance Treaty that the Sound Nation gave and considered it. Gai and Neji were within the hospital, healing up while Naruto and Hinata were talking, sitting at a park bench and talked about the 'break up'.

"Hinata...I never hated you...I was worried about something else entirely." Naruto tells her, rubbing his neck as he remembers the images that 'Wild Naruto' kept giving him. "I didn't act right and I didn't want you to end up hurt."

Hinata nods, looking a little sad. "I don't really u-understand...but I n-never wanted to hurt y-you Naruto..." Hinata tells him.

Naruto hugs her with one arm. "I know...but something inside me worries me...I worry that I might end up hurting you." Naruto tells her. "You know the thing that makes me insane...the thing that has White eyes." Naruto says, whispering slightly.

Hinata nods. "I know...I've met h-him a couple of t-times..." Hinata informs him.

Naruto sighs, a little worried. "That's what I'm worried about, that guy wants you...and I'm worried that he might do something to hurt you." Naruto tells her, gaining a more understanding nod. "That's why I wanted to be away from you...I want to try and control this thing inside me." Naruto tells her. "I want to be with you...so much." Naruto tells her.

Hinata nods, a little sad. "I w-want to be with you as y-your girlfriend...I want to b-be with you and n-no one else..." Hinata tells him.

Naruto sighs. "I know...but it's not just me..." Naruto says, holding onto the side of his head. "This thing wants you...and I worry that it's going to do something to you..." Naruto says, looking at her, but he's soon surprised when Hinata leans forward and kisses him, he kisses back, unsure what else to do.

Hinata soon breaks the kiss and smiles with a small blush. "I don't c-care...I want to b-be with you...and sh-should that other g-guy come...I'll fight him off." Hinata tells him.

Naruto smiles a little. "I'm still worried though...I'll find a way to control that guy...but right now, I want to be with you." Naruto tells her, kissing her and the two kiss each other romantically.

Several yards away, someone watches them, having brown eyes and lilac hair, she tilts her head in curiosity as she watches both Naruto and Hinata kiss, soon smirking at a image in her head before vanishing into the tree.

Xxxxx

It is now night time, Naruto and Hinata were dating again, but during certain times, they weren't allowed to see each other. Naruto is asleep and believing Ili, his roommate is also asleep; he snores a little and soon starts to stir. Naruto feels something on top of him on the bed; he opens his eyes, seeing Ili sitting on his lower abdomen. He raises an eyebrow since he thought she was asleep with clothes and is now wears nothing but a smirk. "...Ili...what are you-" Naruto began, but Ili shoots down, kissing him and making him look in shock. 'What the fuck is going on!?' He yells to himself.

* * *

><p>*It was 30 chapter back, but it did happen, Dosu, Zaku and Kin questioned Kabuto and they fought him.<p>

Sleepless D: Really sorry for the delay, hope you all enjoyed it, and wow, Ili is making a move to Naruto, but does she know what that means? Could be interesting, keep reviewing and reading. Peace out.

P.S.

I have made a Forum that is a RP, for those that do enjoying RP, then I hope you join mine, if you're interested, you can PM me about it


	61. Time passes and new Akatsuki members

Sleepless D: Naruto just got kissed by Ili, rather strange reaction, how will time pass with Naruto and Hinata, will Jiraiya arrive to take Naruto to train? Are there any more fillers? Who knows, let's see. Peace out.

* * *

><p>It is now night time, Naruto and Hinata were dating again, but during certain times, they weren't allowed to see each other. Naruto is asleep and believing Ili, his roommate is also asleep; he snores a little and soon starts to stir. Naruto feels something on top of him on the bed; he opens his eyes, seeing Ili sitting on his lower abdomen. He raises an eyebrow since he thought she was asleep with clothes and is now wears nothing but a smirk. "...Ili...what are you-" Naruto began, but Ili shoots down, kissing him and making him look in shock. 'What the fuck is going on!?' He yells to himself.<p>

Naruto soon pushes Ili off him, looking in shock and soon drops her on the sleeping bag she sleeps in. "Naruto...play!?" Ili says with a smirk.

"No Ili, don't ever do that again." Naruto tells her, looking at her firmly.

Ili looks sad by Naruto's tone of voice. "Play..." Ili says with a sad voice.

"Go to sleep." Naruto tells her, seeing her get into her bag and having her feet sticking out.

Naruto sighs, rubbing his neck and was a little shocked by what she did, considering sleeping somewhere else, like the cupboard to make sure that didn't happen again. He yawns, shoving his head into his pillow case to avoid any kissing from Ili again.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A couple weeks pass and Naruto has been on a few missions, he went on a mission with the recovered Team Gai, minus Gai and stopped at a Curry of Life Shop. A few weird things happened, the team successfully defeated Raiga, twice, managing to temporarily cripple him with Naruto's head butt while Ranmaru, the boy that helped him gain power looked after him. The two found a new way to enjoy life, and that is the Curry of Life's special Curry.

Raiga finally found some peace and seemed to become an employer of the Curry House, now known as the Lightning Curry of Life Shop since Raiga's swords, 'Kiba' is now mounted on the wall. His family are still considered hostile, but they fear Raiga more than anything else. Before the Team left the new Lightning Curry of Life shop, Raiga's Kurosuki Family was building a large house attached to the Curry shop and a slightly larger Curry shop.

Naruto, Tenten and Neji were worried about leaving the owner, Sansho with a group of people that use to burry people alive. However, Lee is convinced that they won't change since they've all eaten the Curry of Life which has saved their 'Youthful Souls'. They did leave them be and the 'Famous Lightning Hot Curry Shop' spread across a few Nations, hearing that Sansho is still alright made Team Gai and Naruto relax a little. Naruto is a little alright with it, since Zabuza is a rouge ninja of the Mist, so is Raiga, he's just a lot more emotionally scarred.

A few days later, Naruto with a couple of members of Team 8, Sakura and Kiba, they were hunting a crook that turned into a large bounty and failed to capture him, but they helped a Bounty hunter clear his name. However, when Naruto returned back to the Hidden Leaf village, he spotted a cat that looked very familiar, calling out 'Tiger', but the cat vanished into the woods.

The last mission Naruto was some Ghost Story at the Land of Birds, easily handled when a conspiracy was discovered. And during the couple weeks, he went on a couple of dates with Hinata, enjoying being with her once again and enjoying kissing with her and holding her again.

Xxx

Naruto breathes heavily, holding the side of his head as Tsunade, Shizune and a few ANBU walk with them. 'I'm nearly here Naruto...' Wild Naruto's voice is heard, Naruto coughs a little, looking to see the sun begins to set.

They enter the hospital and move through towards the basement area, Tsunade remembered the building plan and there is a room where her 'Affected' Family members were placed during the full moon and other days. They soon reach a metallic door with a few seals, Naruto breathes deeply, getting images in his mind of Hinata, making him worried. "Alright Naruto, you're going to stay in here for a couple of days, we've arranged food, entertainment and everything you'll need for the next couple of days." Tsunade tells Naruto, patting his arm and making him nod. "I'll look after Ili while you're in here."

"...Thanks...Tsunade..." Naruto says, sweating a large amount, seeing the door open and shows several chains attached to the wall, a bed, a chair, a metal toilet and several items that wouldn't harm anyone.

"These chains are designed to move out of the wall easily when moving slow, sucking out a large amount of chakra at the same time. We also know that any violent or fast movements will cause the chains to stop." Shizune informs Naruto as he enters and the ANBU chain him up.

"Well that's...good." Naruto says, breathing slightly heavier as the ANBU chain him, making sure they're secure and not going to hurt Naruto or get loose.

Tsunade pats Naruto's head, looking sad and not liking the thought of doing this to him, but both she and Naruto knew that it is important to keep him secure during this time of the month. "I'll see you in two days." Tsunade tells him, smiling a fake smile.

Naruto waves, knowing that he's going to be bored, alone and miss Hinata a lot, seeing the doors close and he takes a shocked breathe, feeling his chakra being sucked once the door closes. "...This is...going be...a pain..." Naruto says in an annoyed tone, unaware that his eyes are nearly completely white.

Xxx

Tsunade walks out of the hospital, rubbing her neck in a worrying way, wanting to drink a bottle of sake. She and no one in the world notices a strange cat observing them, having a tiger pattern and has been watching Naruto for a week now, having been informed by its master to keep an eye on Naruto and Hinata.

Unaware by the unaware cat, another eye watches it and Tsunade walk away, the eye is white and looking like it's part of a tree. "Looks like the boy is being left in the hospital." A light voice says. **"He's most likely going to be there at the same time next month."** A darker voice came. "What makes you think that?" The lighter voice asks in confusion. **"Because he lost all eye colour last month while battling Sasuke Uchiha, and his eyes were nearly white when he entered, so it's a natural pattern." **The dark voice informs him. "So this is one of the points we know he'll be at?" The lighter one asks, sounding interested now. **"We now have a confirmed time table, we best leave and inform the leader." **The dark voice says and makes the white eye vanish.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade stands outside the metal door, having left Naruto in there for two days and now it's morning. Tsunade signals the ANBU to open the door. She holds her breathe as the door opens and becomes confused, seeing the chains coming in different angles and Naruto is tied up in the chains in the middle of the room, in midair. "Thank Kami! I've been like this for a day and a half and I've got an itch on the end of my nose!" Naruto yells, hanging upside down and his head a little red.

Tsunade sighs while the ANBU hurry in to get Naruto unchained and pull up his trousers since they were nearly off. "...You really are a weird child." Tsunade says, sounding bemused by Naruto's predicament.

After a few minutes of untying Naruto and walking him out of the hospital, Naruto soon sees Hinata standing at the exit, smiling when she sees Naruto. "Hinata..." Naruto says with a smile, hurrying over to her and hugging her.

Hinata hugs him as well and they soon kiss, missing each other greatly and making Naruto feel glad that he didn't harm Hinata and Hinata glad that he's alright. Naruto is soon tackled, causing the two to break the kiss and Hinata stumble, nearly falling down. "Naruto!" A girl's voice is heard.

Naruto coughs a little, seeing the lilac hair girl and sighs. "Hey Ili..." Naruto says and sits up, a little annoyed since Ili clings to him like a fly on flypaper.

"Naruto..." The girls says with a smirk while Hinata chuckles a little while Tsunade pulls Ili off Naruto and she helped Naruto up. "Naruto play!" Ili yells in excitement, trying to run towards him, but he feet aren't touching the ground because Tsunade is holding her by the collar and in the air.

"Not right now Ili, I just got out of hospital..." Naruto says, but remembers that Ili's vocabulary is limited. "I'm tired." He tells her, making her cross her legs and arms and huffs in annoyance. "Naruto Mean." She says.

Hinata giggles as Naruto and her leave, soon having Ili follow them like a puppy following its owner. "So did anything happen?" Naruto asks his girlfriend.

"We h-heard the Hidden Sand v-village was a-attacked and Gaara m-managed to w-withstand the attacks, t-there are also r-reports of similar a-attacks f-from the South east." Hinata says, gaining a nod from Naruto.

"Is Gaara and his Nation alright?" Naruto asks, a little worried about Gaara since he's what Naruto would consider a friend.

"T-They lost a few S-Shinobi and s-several Sand S-Soldiers of the Feudal L-Lord..." Hinata informs him.

Naruto nods, unaware of some more insane missions tomorrow and the future, the tomorrow one involves Hinata and Shikamaru in finding a Ferret.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A couple of weeks pass, still insane and cannon following, other than the Earth Nation still being hostile and taking as much land as they can take without causing a war. Naruto finished the Stone of Gelel arc quickly, it went like it did before, but the Leaf received some travel routes from the Caravans to make trade quicker.

Later, a few days later, Naruto was given a mission involving the Hidden Star village, the meteorite was mostly destroyed, but a piece survived and is kept locked away. After Naruto's group left, they discovered the body of the Third Hoshikage had been dug up and a few bits of his body had been dissected. They didn't know that Sumaru, the most skilful Genin's father's grave has also been dissected and a tiger patterned cat had followed Naruto's group.

A few days later, Naruto went to the Land of Vegetables and defeated the three brothers rather quickly. Then the Land of Moon arc happened, same old details and the Kurama (No idea why the clan is called that) Clan arc.

The Fire Nation is considered a good friend to most Nations now and trade has improved greatly, mostly because Naruto has been entertaining the people and making successful missions.

Xxx

Within the Earth Nation, several Shinobi were building better defences around the village, should they be attacked for their hostile acts. Within the Tsuchikage's tower, certain groups of people were gathering within the main room.

Onoki looks at the group, a little worried since he's sending the very promising and best Rock Shinobi the Earth Nation has to offer. He looks at the four candidates, his student Deidara who has just gotten away with killing two Chunin class Shinobi to obtain a S-Rank Forbidden Jutsu that allows him to gain mouths on his body and form Clay bombs. Kurotsuchi, his granddaughter and considered very advanced for her age, even the newly powered Deidara, but she's still inexperienced and considered weaker than Deidara. The other two are new to the scene, one is considered a powerful member of the newly risen Kamizuru clan (The Bee user clan), Kumar Kamizuri who is in his mid twenties. The last one is a Jonin in his mid forties, he is known as Shumou, very skilful in Earth based Jutsu, Taijutsu and skilful with a hammer.

"You four are candidates to join the Akatsuki, it is considered an honour to even be a possible candidate." Onoki tells them.

"They won't appreciate the beauty of my art though." Deidara says in a bored tone, having two pouches of exploding clay attached to him.

"Shut up brat, I'm not sure why the Akatsuki would even want a brat like you." The Jonin known as Shumou says, crossing his arms and rubs a scar on his forearm.

"Shut up! Big brother is better than you!" Kurotsuchi yells at the man, being a couple years younger than Deidara and glaring at the older man.

"Brats like you shouldn't even bother fighting, I'd kill you at half strength." Shomou tells her while Deidara chuckles slightly at Kurotsuchi arguing against the Jonin.

"Shut up, you're giving me a headache." Onoki complains.

Kurotsuchi looks at her grandfather. "Well, if you get a headache that fast, maybe you should retire." The girl says with a smirk.

"I'll be sitting in this spot for many more years." Onoki tells her, smirking a little at his granddaughter. "But anyway, you'll be having personal observers, by two members of the Akatsuki and two members of our people during the mission." Onoki informs them.

"So there's going to be eight people on this mission?" Deidara asks, finding it unusually larger than normal teams.

"Yes." An old, croaky voice says, soon having a hunched man walk out of the shadows. "Although you're all possible candidates, we do have some other members of our organisation checking for other possible candidates outside this Nation." He informs them. "So either one of you will make it, or none of you will." He says.

"So you're one of the observers then?" The Jonin asks, looking at the very slumped man.

"No, I'm just here on business for the Third Tsuchikage, your observers are other members of our organisation, they focus more on profit, but they'll do for assessing you." He informs them. "They're outside, you best not keep them waiting, cause right now, I'm getting annoyed by keeping the Tsuchikage waiting!" He says in a rather dark tone

Kurotsuchi feels a shiver of fear from his voice, Deidara felt uncomfortable and the two being walking out of the room. Shusou watches the hunched man, recalling that he is Sasori of the Red Sand, a little nervous since one scratch from him means you're a dead man and quickly leaves. Kumar just watches everything, having not said a word and just bows to the Tsuchikage and walks out.

Deidara stops, seeing a large man in an Akatsuki robe and the Waterfall symbol on his headband. To his left, another man with the Akatsuki robes, lighter skin and a smirk on his face and his headband wrapped round his neck backwards. To the tall one's right stands a familiar man, his Explosion Corps Sensei, Gara, next to him is a female ANBU with a blank mask covering her face.

"Hey punks and bitch, welcome to the candidacy, five out of four of you will most likely die." The shorter Akatsuki says with a smirk. He holds his straw hat in his hand, showing golden eyes, dark brown hair with a tiny Mohawk, along the side of his neck, a glowing purple marking is seen, but he tries to hide it.

Kurotsuchi becomes nervous while Deidara looks at him in confusion, Shusou glares at the man. "Yeah, you're one of them." He threatens while Kumar just stands there, observing the people.

"Yeah? Then you must be the first one then." The Akatsuki member says, soon giving a purple aura, but the larger man holds up his arm.

"Masaru...you don't want to get me angry..." He says in a dark voice.

Deidara gains a cold shiver down his spine. "Are all Akatsuki members insane and creepy?" Deidara asks, remembering Zetsu once appearing.

Kakuzu and Masaru look at the boy. "You can say that, our powers aren't human." Masaru says with a smirk. "But I still don't see the point of a brat and a girl to join the Akatsuki, and why four Kakuzu? We only need one!" He complains.

"Shut up already." Kakuzu tells him before walking away. "We need to move, we've got a few targets and time is money." Kakuzu tells them.

"You're always about money!" Masaru complains. "All work and no play makes an old bastard a dull man!" He yells, enjoying probing the older man.

Gari looks at the four. "We've got a few targets to see how you all act, show them your worth to join the Akatsuki." He tells them

The ANBU looks at them. "And the last one will be within a Hidden village, so you'll all have to work hard in order to survive, if we're discovered, it could cause a war." The ANBU informs them.

Deidara and Kurotsuchi look in slight shock, Shusou nods while Kumar just stands there, emotionless and quiet the entire time. The people soon follow the Akatsuki, aiming to get their missions complete.

Xxxxx

Within the Hidden Rain village, where the rain never stops apart from small intervals, an orange haired man known as Pain watches from the top of the tallest tower where a face comes from the side with a long tongue. He waits patiently before a blue haired woman with a paper flower in her hair and her amber eyes appears behinds him. "Nagato...the possible candidates for the empty spot in our organisation has arrived; we've kept them outside the walls." She informs her leader.

"Very good...who has taken our call?" Pain asks, standing up and looking at her.

"Muzo of the Hidden Mist village, Master of the Silent Killing Technique, Water and Lightning based Jutsu, went rouge because he killed his team of Genin. Hidan of the Hidden Hot Water village, he's been said to be unkillable and performing rituals, killed his neighbours before leaving, wanted to kill everything. NiNi of the Hidden Grass, known for fast kills and Kenjutsu, she even once attempted to kill Hanzo once, exiled for failing. The final one and Michi of the Hidden leaf, Known for Fire based Jutsu and went rouge by burning down a village." She informs Pain, gaining a nod.

"Very well...have them fight each other and the survivor shall join the organisation and they won't be hunted by their Nations, or any other." Pain says, standing up, knowing that there's a group of candidates within the Earth Nation, but they will be considered backup should any of their members prove worthy.

"As you wish Nagato..." The woman says, soon becoming nothing but paper and flies into the air.

Xxxxx

A few hours pass and the woman soon arrives through a door, soon having a shirtless man with medium length, silver hair and purple eye. He is covered in scars and bleeding heavily, having a pleased look on his face, he looks around, seeing the design and sighs. "This place is nowhere for my worship for Jashin!" he yells, already bored since he only killed three people today.

"This place is not for your worship, since this place is already for a god." She tells him, soon stepping away while an orange haired man appears from the shadows.

"So is this the guy who's promised me that I can follow my god freely?" Hidan asks, sizing him up and figured he could take him easily.

"Yes, I have allowed you to bring death to our enemies so long as you follow our goals and my orders." Pain tells him, looking at the man carefully with his Rinnegan.

Hidan looks carefully, smirking at the thought of killing for his god. "Very well, I shall kill for my god and any you should bring me." Hidan says with a smirk.

"There are some targets that can't be killed..." Pain informs Hidan, making him look surprised and annoyed by the thought.

"Then I guess I'm not your guy, I have to kill for my god." Hidan began as he walks away.

Pain raises his hand, causing Hidan to stop and soon flies backwards, smashing into the wall near Pain and he yells in shock, unsure what just happened. "Your god is nothing...but we do require money...and there are high bounties for bodies of certain Shinobi." Pain informs him, looking his square in the eye. "You will be an asset to our organisation...you have proven yourself and your abilities are rather impressive." Pain says, having sensed what he did.

Hidan raises an eyebrow. "Alright...I shall kill for you and Jashin." Hidan tells him, finding it hard to breathe and it is annoying him.

Pain releases him and Hidan hits the floor, gaining resentment towards his new leader. "Good...now we will place you in a team." Konan says, making Hidan look at them in shock.

"I don't work in a team!" Hidan yells, but he is pushed away by Pain's power and hits the floor, causing blood to splatter across the wall.

"Everyone has a team member, and you are no exception." Pain informs the man, making Hidan bite his lip, unsure what Pain's power is since he's feeling the Chakra within the leader raise and makes him confused and a little nervous.

"Alright...but don't expect the guy to live for long." Hidan says, getting back up and looks at the two, wondering what he's gotten himself into.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto goes on a few more missions, same old arcs, but the Shiin clan that left the Land of Rice Patties returned with a few lost members and are now back in their Nation which helped their Nation in some way.

During the two weeks, Jiraiya has been within the Earth Nation and managed to escape without detection, having heard bad news which he can't prove. He also left when he finally got word that Naruto had been discovered and was kicking himself as he slowly makes his way back.

Xxx

Naruto breathes a little rough, sweating a large amount while passing a tiger stripped cat, tilting its head as Tsunade and the ANBU escort him into the hospital. Ili is seen trying to hide within a tree, wanting to be with Naruto and had been on the last few missions with him since he's all cleared and as skilful as any Genin.

Naruto is an unknown attraction since a third party is watching as well, a white eye watches from a tree. "You were right; he's back in the hospital." A light voice comes from the tree. **"It's logical; he changed the last two months at the same time."** A darker voice comes. "The group should arrive soon." The lighter voice says. **"Yes, they are coming."** The dark voice says with a small chuckle before vanishing.

Xxxxx

A few hours later, the night covers the land, everyone is beginning to fall asleep while a large group slowly stops just outside the walls. "So this is the Hidden Leaf village?" Deidara says, rubbing his fingers against the pouches with exploding clay. "I might be tempted to show my true art here." Deidara says with a smirk.

"So how shall we enter this place?" Kurotsuchi asks in a worried tone, never having experienced something like this before.

"That reminds me, remove your headbands and put on these cloaks." Masaru tells them, taking out a bag and opening it, showing Akatsuki cloaks. "It will make it harder to determine what village you came from." He informs them.

The Rock ANBU soon hands out paper tags. "Attach these to your bodies." She orders them. "Should you unfortunately die, these tags will vaporise your entire body, and should you be lucky, the person that killed you." She tells them.

Kurotsuchi looks in shock and is a little afraid while Deidara looks at the many tags, he takes it and sticks it to his chest under his shirt. Shusou does the same thing while Kumar and Kurotsuchi just stare at the tags, soon taking one and attaching it to their body. The Rock ANBU soon hands it to Gari who puts it on his arm before pointing it to the two Akatsuki members.

Kakuzu simply chuckles and walks towards the wall while Masaru looks at the tag, a little bemused and takes one before scrunching it up and throwing it away. "We of the Akatsuki won't die, trust me." Masaru tells her before following Kakuzu. "Right, we're going to need a distraction." He then says and looks at the group.

"Kumar has a large amount of distraction based Jutsu." Gari says, soon looking at Deidara. "Both Deidara and I are mostly destruction based attacks, Shusou is more defensive and Kurotsuchi is delay and assault." Gari informs the two Akatsuki members.

"Do what you think is natural then, you're most likely going to be killed during the assault." Masaru says, seeing Kakuzu's hard darken and smashes it into the wall, causing it to explode a little and a small hole appear at the wall.

"Let's move!" Gari yells, rushing through the hole while everyone soon follows.

Xxxxx

It's been no more than half an hour and the village is in chaos, several people have been poisoned by bees. Several buildings are burning and destroyed by explosions, causing people to panic while Shinobi try to handle the fires.

Kakuzu, Masaru, the Rock ANBU, Shusou and Kurotsuchi stand outside the hospital, looking carefully while Kakuzu thinks for a few seconds. "He's in there, within the basement area." Kakuzu says while remembering Zetsu's information so him sensing the boy in the basement before it vanished.

"Shumou, keep watch and make sure no one gets in here." The Rock ANBU orders the Jonin, gaining a nod as he pulls out a hammer and waits.

The four remaining people rush into the hospital, smashing/slicing their way through the staff members and doors before they reached the stairs. They walk down quickly and soon start moving, looking for any signs of their target. Kakuzu walks and soon sees movement in the corner of his eye and hardens his body, feeling something hit the side of his body and a metallic snap, knowing that someone tried to stab him.

Kakuzu swings his fist, smashing into an ANBU's face and a smashing sound, making the ANBU fly and hit a metallic door. Another ANBU soon rushes forward, doing a hand sign, but Kakuzu grabs his hand and soon smashes his fist into the ANBU's gut, causing the person to become winded, throwing up blood before Kakuzu grabs the ANBU's throat before crushing their throat, killing them.

Kakuzu walks forward, looking around and sees the door, placing his hand on the metallic door, knowing that it prevents chakra from escaping. "I think I found it!" Kakuzu yells, soon having the other members come and see the door.

"Alright, let's bring it down to see if the prize is in there." Masaru says, doing an unfamiliar hand sign, causing a purple aura looking like peacock feathers. "Beast!" He yells, making the aura turn into a beast and makes it fly forward, colliding with the door and causes the door to explode, covering the area with smoke.

A few minutes pass and the smoke clears, soon showing a dirty, burnt looking Naruto a little tangled in chains. "Kill you all!" Naruto yells, his eyes white with black pupils.

Kurotsuchi looks in fear and shock while Kakuzu and Masaru looks in interest. "I think this is the target." Masaru says while the Rock ANBU takes out a set of keys from the dead ANBU.

"Let's take him now." She says.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: This is probably second to last chapter to Forest Boy, then I can begin Forest Teen, I really hope you enjoyed this story. Peace out.<p> 


	62. Final chap: Wild Kyuubi Naruto vs Masaru

Sleepless D: This is going to be a long chapter, and it's been a long story, but it should be awesome, please review. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Kakuzu walks forward while the Rock ANBU starts unchaining Naruto, Naruto growls after a couple of chains are undone and he suddenly bites into the ANBU's forearm, making her yell in pain. Kakuzu sees this, sighing and his fist darkens before he smashes Naruto's face, causing him to flyswing into the wall hard.

Kakuzu soon yells in pain, surprised that his fist hurts and sees Naruto swing back, his nose bleeding and a black eye already and he growls in annoyance. The ANBU rubs her arm, seeing blood come from the wound and her forearm protecter is now missing a large chunk. "Brat ripped through a chunk of my skin!" She yells.

Masaru starts laughing, bemused that the ANBU got hurt so quickly and Kakuzu smashing Naruto in the head again, but the same thing happens and he sighs. "Move out the way old man!" He yells and raises his hand and causes a purple chakra rope to fly and starts spinning round Naruto. "Now unchain the brat and let's get moving, I'll knock him out when he's unchained."

Kakuzu glares at his partner, grabbing the chain attached to Naruto and the wall and pulls hard, soon feeling it stop and he pulls harder, finding it tough to rip off. Kakuzu grunts hard as his skin darkens and pulls harder, after a few seconds, the wall around the chain cracks. He soon yells in frustration and rips the chain from the wall, causing several yards of chain to hit the ground, making Kakuzu breathe deep slightly.

Kurotsuchi looks in confusion. "You've got the keys..." She tells him.

"He gets annoyed quickly and either has to do something destructive or kill someone." Masaru tells the girl, seeing Naruto beginning to pass out since the chakra rope seems to be pushing its chakra into Naruto and messing with his system.

The ANBU soon opens the rest of the chains and Naruto hits the ground, soon being dragged out of the room as Masaru moves out, being followed by the others. The group make their way through the hospital, soon reaching outside and Shumou is attacking a group of Chunin, his hammer shooting sparks like lightning with each swing.

"Move!" Kurotsuchi yells before doing a few hand signs, soon having her mouth puff up. "Lava Style: Quicklime Jutsu!" She yells, exhaling a greyish cloud.

Shumou sees this, cursing and jumping away while the cloud covers the area, covering the Leaf ninja and making them scream in pain. The smoke clears and the ninja are covering their faces, unable to see as the Quicklime blinds them. "...Not bad brat." Shumou says with a smirk. "Let's move!" He yells.

Masaru picks up Naruto who is still tied up in chakra rope and start moving, signalling to the others that they're retreating.

Xxxxx

The Akatsuki members move fast, removing all obstacles in their way like it's nothing, they soon pass by a home with a water tower on it; not noticing a small girl with lilac hair sits on the tower. She watches them pass and the battle going round the village, she sees Naruto and tilts her head, confused to why people were taking Naruto away.

She scratches her head, trying to think, forgetting that the group's getting away for a few seconds before jumping off the water tower and starts following the group, curious to where they're going to go.

Xxxxx

The Akatsuki and their group are out of the village, Tsunade is assisting at the hospital since several dozen Shinobi and civilians are wounded. Kakashi appears before Tsunade with a small group of Jonin members and several ANBU, some looking beaten up, but ready for action. "We've discovered that Naruto has been taken." One of the ANBU informs Tsunade, having fought one of the members of the attackers and saw Naruto tied up.

Tsunade bites her bottom lip in worry. "I figured...the cell he was in was destroyed." Tsunade says, wanting to be out there to get Naruto, but her priority is to the entire village, and not to one person, even if they are a Jinchuuriki.

"We'll go after the group and retrieve Naruto." Kakashi tells her.

"Good, because that's what I brought you here for, your mission is to retrieve Naruto as quickly as possible." Tsunade tells them, gaining a nod from the group. "Move out!" Tsunade orders them, soon making them vanish.

Xxxxx

Hinata is helping a couple of old pensioners while other Genin assist in different areas, she is worried about the injured and wonders if anyone she knows has been harmed. A couple of Chunin rush by, carrying a wounded Jonin who has a broken leg and a large amount of blood running down his face. "The...Hokage...tell the...Hokage...the Uzumaki...is...captured..." The wounded Jonin says, after a few seconds, he says the exact same thing.

"Yes, we know already." The Chunin says in annoyance. "I seriously think he's got amnesia." He says, not noticing Hinata stop in the middle of the street in shock.

"...Naruto's been c-captured?" Hinata says aloud in shock, soon activating her Byakugan quickly, scanning the area and starts moving fast. After a few minutes, she soon spots Kakashi with a large group, mostly of ANBU, she soon sees that they're heading towards the destroyed section of the village where the attackers came from. After a few seconds, she sees traces of Naruto's spiritual traces in the path that Kakashi has taken.

She breathes unsteadily and soon follows after them, being slower than them for obvious reasons, she doesn't want them to tell her to go back, and they're faster than her.

Xxxxx

An hour passes and the Leaf ninja are getting closer, moving fast in order to rescue Naruto. "How far are we now?" Asuma asks, getting a little anxious since he could tell it is going to be dangerous fighting, even if they have numbers.

"We're nearly there." One of the ANBU says, sniffing the air.

"Good, let's get this mission over and down with." Asuma says with a small sigh.

"Don't end up hurting yourself Asuma." Kurenia says with a small smile.

Kakashi sighs. "You two are a real cute couple." Kakashi says with a small smirk, making Asuma and Kurenai.

"We're not a couple Kakashi." Asuma defends himself, not noticing a bee fly by him.

Xxx

The Akatsuki members kept moving while the Rock Shinobi follows closely, passing by a river. Kumar suddenly stops; listening carefully and soon makes the others stop. "What's wrong Kumar?" Gari asks in confusion, soon having Kumar point the way they came. "We're being followed then?" He asks, gaining a nod from the quiet man.

Shumou smirks and pulls out his hammer. "I'll deal with the scum!" He yells, swinging his hammer and destroying part of a tree. "I'll kill them all!" He yells.

The Rock ANBU looks at Naruto, soon pulling out a kunai, cutting his hair and parts of his shirt before ripping it off and passes it to Kakuzu while everyone looks at her in confusion. "Leaf Shinobi have a clan that follows scent, we split of into two groups while one stays behind to cover our escape." She informs them.

Gari nods. "That's true, the Leaf ninja have ninja dogs." He says.

"Exactly, one group takes the boy and goes down river to remove the scent while the other takes a longer route with the jacket and hair." The ANBU says. "We'll rendezvous at our last camp and hopefully have less Shinobi on our tail."

Kakuzu nods. "Very well, Masaru, you'll travel by river, I'll take the jacket and lead them into an ambush...I might gain a profit if the Leaf village sent powerful Shinobi." Kakuzu says, soon walking away.

Gari sighs and stands next to Shumou. "We'll distract." Gari says with a smirk. "I'll show the Leaf ninja my power once again."

The ANBU nods. "Deidara, Kurotsuchi, you go with Masaru, Kumar and I will follow Kakuzu." The ANBU says, gaining a nod.

"Just don't get in Kakuzu's way if he's angry!" Masaru yells, soon rushing into the water and diving into it while Deidara and Kurotsuchi follow.

Kakuzu and the other two soon vanish and start running through the trees. Unknown to the group, a small girl starts moving towards the river and follows Naruto, remaining undetected to the bees since she gives an aura that says she belongs to the forest and considered her part of the surroundings.

Xxxxx

The Leaf team move fast, having several ANBU, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Hayate (Coughing Examiner, he's alive, remember :P) move fast. Kakashi sees movement from below and some ANBU notice this as well. "Move!" Kakashi yells, soon dodging a lightning covered attack, seeing a man in a black cloak with red clouds on it.

Everyone moves away as the man lands on the branch, looking carefully while the man smirks. "You are what the Leaf sent? You won't even be a challenge." The man says.

Asuma sees the hammer consumed by lightning and smirks a little. "I'll take on this guy, I'm the best guy against this guy." Asuma says while pulling out his Chakra Blades.

Kakashi nods. "Alright, but you're going to have backup." Kakashi says, pointing to an ANBU who nods and jumps, standing next to Asuma.

Kakashi wishes Asuma luck while Kurenai is a little worried, but they start moving fast, following the main scent which heads away from the water. Shumou glares at them and was about to attack, but he suddenly feels someone hit his hammer, causing him to stumble away, soon seeing the ANBU throw a few kunai and he rolls away. He glares at the two and swings his hammer around in annoyance. "I'll kill you punks first!" He yells, charging towards the two as they move.

Xxx

One of Kakashi's group members dressed as an ANBU stops, getting a sudden feeling and looks, seeing fresh tracks leading towards the river, three other ANBU stop, soon seeing what the ANBU saw.

One of the ANBU does a hand sign and says 'Byakugan', soon becoming confused. "I'm seeing traces of Naruto Uzumaki's chakra traces going in that direction." The ANBU says.

"Damn it! Tell Kakashi that the trail they're following is probably a fake trail!" The ANBU yells. "Fish! Go and inform them! We'll follow the other trail!" The ANBU yells, rushing down the tracks with the Hyuga and the other ANBU.

Xxx

Kakashi's group didn't make it more than 100 yards before they scattered across the area when an explosion occurs, looking all seeing a man with light brown hair and the Akatsuki cloak. One of the ANBU looks closely and is a little surprised. "Gari of the Explosion Corps...why is he here?" The ANBU wonders.

Kakashi curses. "Split up again! You lot need to keep moving." One of the ANBU tells them, standing there and reaches into his pouch which is full of shuriken, pulling a large number of them.

Kurenai stays behind to assist while Kakashi sighs, hoping that they'll be alright and the group move fast, only having Kakashi, Hayate and three ANBU.

A minute later, an ANBU arrives and sees the fight, realising that if he tries to get through the fight, it might go badly and quickly moves around, aiming to inform Kakashi about the other trail. Gari sees the third member and quickly ignores the two, dodging the shuriken and rushing towards the ANBU before the ANBU realised and got hit by Gari and explodes.

The two Leaf ninja curse, wondering why an ANBU member seemed to trail behind too far from the group but were soon on the defensive as Gari starts rushing towards them.

Xxxxx

Hinata rushes through the woods, her Byakugan activated as she follows the traces of chakra that she knew was Naruto and the others. She sees the traces of battle ahead, she curses, slowing down and seeing Asuma and an ANBU fighting against an older man. Hinata looks for a way around, but she soon sees traces of Naruto's chakra heading away and into the river, making her know that he's gone down that way and moves round the fight.

Xxxxx

A few hours pass, the Leaf groups are getting closer to the fleeing members of the assault on the Leaf village. Kakuzu's group are moving fast, but they knew that the Leaf ninja are getting closer and the Rock ANBU stops, pulling out a katana. "Move...I'll delay them." She informs Kakuzu and Kumar.

Kakuzu looks at her, slightly uninterested while Kumar just continues moving. "We're nearly at the regroup zone, if you recognise any of them with a large bounty, inform me, otherwise I might get angry by being informed that you let a bounty get away." Kakuzu informs her.

"Sure, I'll try." She informs him, spinning the blade around and waits while Kakuzu vanishes.

Xxx

Masaru's group which holds Naruto were several minutes away from the regroup area, a little worn out, but they were moving fast. Masaru feels Naruto shift, knowing that he's stirring from being forces asleep from the foreign chakra that was inside him.

Masaru suddenly gets the sensation that someone's about to attack him and quickly ducks, avoiding a kunai and sees three ANBU arrive. The two young ones look in shock, soon dodging the attacks, but they're getting light cuts on their body while the Hyuga ANBU attacks Masaru. Kurotsuchi is panicking, not expecting anyone, let alone an ANBU to appear and attack, she's unable to do a hand sign or pull out a weapon out since the ANBU was on her. Masaru was enjoying himself, using the slightly conscious Naruto as a shield and weapon against the Hyuga, managing to smack the Hyuga a few times. Deidara was quickly avoiding the attacks, having his hands in his exploding clay pouches, eating a large amount and after several seconds, he jumps away and puts his hands together. "Art is an Explosion!" Deidara yells, causing the clay in his palm mouths to spit out clay, soon forming a weird looking dragon which flies fast, passes the ANBU and hits the ground and explodes.

Fires cover the area and smoke surrounds the world around them, after a few minutes, the fires dying down. "You just lost some points there brat!" Masaru yells, coughing slightly as the smoke clears, showing that the forest is damaged and burnt, only a few trees remain within 50 yards. The 3 Leaf ANBU lay unconscious on the ground, all burnt, Masaru stands next to a slightly burnt tree, having his hat fly away because of the explosion. Naruto is stuck in a damaged tree since the force caused him to fly and smash into it. Deidara breathes a little heavily, slightly surprised by the power of the explosion, dusting off the dust and Kurotsuchi pushes off the ANBU that landed on her and stumbles towards Deidara.

"D-Don't do that...again..." Kurotsuchi tells him.

Explosions and earth fly in the distant, showing that the other fights are still going on. "That wasn't the art I was going for..." Deidara says, seeing Masaru walk forward, scanning the area for Naruto, but he sees a Leaf ANBU stand back up, coughing up blood since he is gravely wounded, the right side of his body is badly burnt and damaged.

Masaru coughs a little, brushing the dust off and smirking at the sight of the ANBU. "You...dare take...our Jinchuuriki...you will...fail!" The ANBU yells, coughing up blood and it drips from the crack in his mask.

Masaru chuckles at this. "I am Masaru of the Hidden Star...the only one to accomplish their training and actually reach a level beyond that..." Masaru says with a smirk, sounding arrogant and does a hand sign.

The ANBU looks in shock as a purple chakra cloak appears, soon forming into a peacock feathers behind him. Deidara looks in confusion, not really having seen that kind of Jutsu before and Kurotsuchi looks in slight shock, wondering how he's doing that.

Masaru smirks and does another hand sign. "Destroy!" He yells, the purple chakra pushing forward and quickly started spinning, looking similar to an Inuzuka attack.

The ANBU looks in shock, he pulls out his sword since he can't use Jutsu and tries to block it swinging his sword at the attack, holding that it would deflect the attack. However, when Masaru's attack hit, it ripped straight through the sword and through his chest, causing blood to splatter everywhere. Masaru smirks as the tree behind the ANBU is destroyed as well and the ANBU falls to the ground, killed immediately.

Masaru looks around some more, soon spotting the two teenagers, glaring at them. "You guys lost a few points!" He yells at them.

Masaru suddenly feels a large amount of chakra, looking round and wondering where it is coming from. Deidara glares at Masaru while Kurotsuchi glares as well, but is confused to everything that's going on. Masaru feels some pain in his arm, looking to see part of his Akatsuki cloak is burnt and showing burnt skin.

Masaru sighs. "Bastard brats wounded me...I have a reputation on not being hurt, so I'm going to kill you brats and say you died during the escape." Masaru informs them.

Deidara's eyes widen and he quickly reaches for his exploding clay pouches while Kurotsuchi looks in shock, but the group suddenly feel a large amount of chakra coming from somewhere, making everyone stop. "What the hell is that?" Kurotsuchi asks, feeling uneasy.

Masaru raises an eyebrow, wondering where the power is coming from, soon hearing a thump, they all look, seeing Naruto getting up and standing. Naruto looks forward, seeing Masaru and his purple Peacock looking chakra stand directly in front of him. Naruto smirks with his white eyes and starts pushing his arms out, trying to break the chakra wire, causing Masaru raise an eyebrow. "You can't break it, it's chakra rope, no one can..." Masaru began, but he gets the feeling that someone is about to hit him and causes him to rolls to the side, narrowly dodging a small person's attack.

Masaru looks, seeing Hinata and making Naruto stop using force and watches curiously at Hinata. Masaru starts laughing as Hinata gets in a stance, seeing her fear and determination and he watches her carefully. "How many brats do I have to kill tonight?" Masaru says and summons a large amount of purple chakra, soon forming peacock feathers behind him.

Hinata rushes forward, aiming to attack before he can and causes him to lessen his chakra so he can move, dodging Hinata's assult with ease as she keeps swinging at him. "You're a pathetic brat." Masaru informs her, soon kicking her in the gut and sending her flying.

Hinata coughs hard, but gets back up, her determination showing and her Byakugan active, but her pupils are visible now. She gets in her family stance and soon thrusts her palm forward, causing the air pressure to fly and hit his shoulder and the side of his face, taking him by surprise and stumbles away. Hinata thrusts her palm forward again, Masaru sees this and quickly raises his arm, causing purple chakra to form a round shield around his arm and gets a sudden hit on it and smirks, managing to block it easily. Hinata is a little confused, soon having the man do a hand sign and causes the Peacock feathers to form and he yells. "Destroy!" Causing the peacock feathers to fly forward and spin rapidly.

Hinata takes a breathe and starts moving her hands rapidly. "Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" She yells, making a dome of chakra that looks like a net of chakra or stream of blades.

Masaru's attack hits the dome, causing his attack to fail and makes him surprised, but he smirks and forms another hand sign. "Beast!" He yells, making his peacock feathers grow larger and soon forms a beast like creature before flying forward, soon clashing with the dome and a large amount of friction comes. This makes Hinata strain and look in shock when her defence breaks and the beast flies in and it attacks her, causing her to fly back and soon collides with a tree and hits the ground, bleeding.

Masaru chuckles while stretching, he soon coughs in slight annoyance by the air pressure, looking to see Naruto pouring out red chakra and causing the chakra rope to crack, soon making Masaru surprised. Naruto roars in rage, soon causing a small explosion and smoke cover the area, soon having it settle and Naruto stands there, breathing deeply as the red chakra acts like a second skin and a tail starts forming behind him. The air seems harder to breathe, making the teenagers cough hard, having never experienced this kind of thing before while Masaru coughs lightly, finding the aura is nearly pure darkness. "You're not a normal brat..." Masaru began.

Naruto holds onto the side of his head, growling as his teeth sharpen and eyes become slitted with his white eyes get a hint of red. **"I'll have...your blood!"** Naruto roars, vanishing and making his eyes widen in shock, soon feeling intense pain in his gut and looks down to see Naurto's fist in his gut before the force made him fly backward, smashing into a burnt tree and practically turned it into splinters.

"...That's not fucking human!" Masaru says in pain, coughing a little and blood came out; he wipes his mouth and looks slightly surprised to see his own blood. "Haven't seen my blood for...well, most of my life really, you're going to pay for that." Masaru began, but Naruto vanishes again, making him widen his eyes and quickly moves his left arm in front of him, soon causing his purple chakra form around his arm and spreads outwards, forming a small shield like object.

Something hard hits the purple chakra, making his arm shake by the force and chuckles as he saw the bloodlust from Naruto. A tail fully forms around Naruto's behind, making Masaru raise an eyebrow in surprise and his arm shook even more, but another tail begins to form behind Naruto again, making his eyes widen even more.

"What the fuck are you?" He asks, wanting to know how a teenage boy had this much chakra, managing to hurt him when he's one of the most powerful Shinobi in his Nation.

Naruto kept his right fist on the see through purple shield, Naruto soon pulls his left arm back and claws seemed to form around his fingers, quickly swinging down on the shield, tearing through it and cutting into the man's forearm. The force makes him fly backwards by the force, causing him to roll/skid backwards over a hundred yards before he smashes into a few trees and came to a stop.

Xxx

Kakashi's group moves fast, soon being forced to stop when someone appeared and an ANBU gets their arm cut and curse in pain. A Rock Shinobi lands on the branch, looking at the group and Kakashi sighs. "How many more distractions are there going to be?" Kakashi wonders.

Hayate and a purple haired female ANBU step forward. "We'll deal with this one, get moving Kakashi." Hayate tells him. "Let's do this Yugao." He says, gaining a smile from the cat masked ANBU.

Kakashi nods, looking at the final two ANBU and wonders if they'll save Naruto before it's too late. "Good luck." Kakashi tells them before rushing forward while the unharmed ANBU starts healing the ANBU with a cut arm.

Xxx

Deidara and Kurotsuchi look in shock, knowing that Masaru is considered strong since he's in the Akatsuki, but to see him pushed back by a boy younger than them, that's shocking to them and they try and remain hidden. Masaru coughs in slight pain, having breathed in a large amount of dust, he waves his hand around, removing the dust and looks at his left arm, seeing deep scars into his arm. He grits his teeth and undoes his cloak as he walks towards the scene he was at, soon removing the left side to show several, glowing, purple markings on his body and going underneath a blue shirt he wore.

After a several seconds, Naruto looks at the wounded Hinata, unconscious and bleeding, soon having a fully developed second tail. Masaru gets closer while Deidara and Kurotsuchi look in shock, seeing the markings across Masaru's body. "It's like his body is trying to kill him..." Kurotsuchi whispers in slight shock, gaining a nod from Deidara.

Masaru looks at his wound on his arm again, becoming confused and clenching his teeth as he feels something red move through his skin, knowing that it isn't blood and sees it mix with the purple markings. "...That hurts...something tells me that I shouldn't be scratched by you anymore..." Masaru says, more to himself then Naruto who glares at Masaru darkly. "Wow...if looks could kill...you'd be dead already." Masaru says with a smirk.

Naruto crouches down, his fingers digging into the dirt ground, smirking even more. **"Let me...taste your...blood!"** Naruto roars, slightly surprising Masaru by his psychopathic attitude for his age.

"No can do brat, I won't let you hit me again." Masaru says, clenching his left hand and purple chakra forming again and made a larger shield than before. "Shield and Spear!" He yells while making his right hand clenching and on either side of his fist, a long pole of purple chakra came out, soon forming a spear with a sharp spearhead. He smirks as he remembers being the only one to achieve making physical weapons and shields with Ninja Art: Kujaku (Mysterious Peacock Method).

Naruto tilts his head, looking at the spear and moves to the left while he did the same, circling each other; he took a breath and pulls his arm back. He quickly thrusts the spear forward; flying towards Naruto, Naruto however quickly took a side step away from it, but it quickly changes direction and makes his eyes widen. The spear sliced through his shoulder, making him roar in pain as he flies back and becomes pinned to a nearby burnt tree behind him, Masaru smirks as he holds onto a purple thread from his hand to the spear.

Naruto looks and sees this, making her realise how he moved the spear, his teeth clench and he sends his fist forward, making the red chakra cloak arm fly towards Masaru. The man's eyes widen and he raises his chakra shield, just managing to block it, but it forces him back by the force and releasing the thread, the chakra spear in Naruto vaporises and he holds onto his wound as it quickly healed. Masaru looks in surprise that Naruto managed to damage one of his best one arm chakra shields he has; he clenches his right hand again, this time, only having purple chakra coming from one side. It quickly forms a sword like object, he glares at Naruto as forms a third tail quickly, slowly making him look nervous as it got harder to breathe, skin itching by the power.

"...You aren't human, no fucking way that you're human...you're a beast...I fucking hate beasts! No purpose of life, just like old guys, they're waiting to die while brats thing they're invulnerable...they're all worthless and you're going to die!" Masaru yells, looking at Naruto and becomes confused as the red chakra became darker, his skin peeling off her and darker red skin under it. "...Now that's interesting..." He says, looking at the new development and notices the boy is forming a fourth tail.

Naruto's skin vaporises and the amount of chakra he gave off was causing a large gust of wind blowing the dust and ashes away and the ground to shake by the power, causing Deidara and Kurotsuchi to look in shock. "I think...we've got...to move...out of...here." Kurotsuchi says, breathing hard since she's never had this amount of chakra coming from the same place which makes it hard to breathe. They didn't move however, or rather, they couldn't move, because of the fear and power the boy was giving off prevented that.

Xxx

Kakuzu and Kumar move fast, only a few minutes away from the rendezvous and the sky darkens from an unnatural force. Kakuzu looks back, seeing Kakashi and the two ANBU rush forward and threw a few kunai at him, making him turn his body dark and deflects the attacks.

Kakuzu and Kumar stop for a few seconds, soon Kumar ignores this and keeps moving forward while Kakuzu feels some excitement, recognising Kakashi from his bingo book. Kakuzu rushes forward, soon getting into a close combat fight with Kakashi and the two ANBU. "You're mine!" Kakuzu yells.

Xxx

Naruto had formed a fox like appearance; four tails swaying behind him, his chakra cloak seems to be smooth yet rough looking dark red skin with fox like ears and body structure of a wild animal. Masaru looks at the beast, looking with slight interest by what he's witnessing and grew cautious, moving away slightly, not sure what to do against the creature.

"I fucking hate having to use more power...it wreaks my looks." He says, chakra flowing more rapidly and the feather like chakra behind him become rapidly larger, becoming two times larger than before and the purple markings glowed brighter and slowly grew. "Only had to do this four times in my life, first, I discovered it when I was a kid, then escape my village, fought against Kakuzu, bitch that was and once after that. Bastard heir to some clan, who knew how to use their Kekkei Genkai, think he came from the forgotten Time Nation, never found out what the Kekkei Genkai was, even though he stated that he used it, but all I noticed was him bleeding a lot, took a fucking hour to just hit him once." Masaru says, slowly losing interest of Naruto as a purple marking moved its way towards his head.

Naruto tilts his head, examining the area around itself and lookedat Masaru; its teeth seemed to smirk and dug its claws into the ground, cutting through it like clay. It slowly inhaled a large amount of air, catching the attention of Masaru and looks at him, confused at why it was a deep inhale. The creature's chest increased in size, making him confused but then remembers a similar Jutsu, he quickly removed his chakra sword and places his right arm before him on the shield. He forces his chakra through the shield, making it thicker, larger and darker. Naruto roars and creates a shock wave by the power, causing a large amount of dirt, ground shaking and latterly breaking the sound barrier.

The force hit the shield, pushing Masaru back and causing large amount of damage everywhere in its way, Masaru's arms shook, managing to withstand the attack and prevented any damage from behind the shield. "...Not bad...you forced me back...not that many do that with my Level Two Mysterious Peacock Method: Sparta Shield." Masaru claims, feeling his arms ache. "I can extend my power to twice its power...I'm the only one that can double my power with Star chakra..." He says, having had a strange power of gaining power from the stars above.

Naruto looks bemused by this and steps forward, Masaru pulls his right arm back and another purple, chakra sword forms. That however makes his shield weaken greatly, becoming lighter, thinned and smaller than before. The sword became larger and sharper than before, making Masaru smirk as he was about to charge, but Naruto vanishes, making his eyes widen in shock, knowing that he's faster than before. He raises his shield; only managing to block an attack that causes him to fly backwards and quickly recovers, he curses as the claws only managed to pierce through the chakra shield and kept hold of it.

Masaru curseds as Naruto didn't let go and has his arm lengthened, Naruto soon pulls Masaru back and smashes his other fist into his shield, making it shake violently. Masaru curses in pain, getting back on his feet and quickly swings his chakra sword, managing to hit Naruto's arm which is still stuck in the shield. Masaru managed to cut through some of Naruto's skin and made blood trickle down the sword. "Fucking die!" Masaru yells in anger, his chakra rising higher than before.

Naruto roars and pulls hard, making Masaru lose his footing and was swung around like a mace, he was yelling in anger until he was thrown into the ground. The chakra shield vanished and he coughs in pain, he lays in a large crater in the ground, shocking the two teenagers watching.

Naruto soon sucks in a large amount of air and roars at him, causing flames to cover Masaru and fly backwards by the force and stops after a few dozen miles. The flames die out after a few seconds, showing Masaru coughing hard, getting up and his Akatsuki cloak's burnt all around his torso, only the lower part of his cloak remains, but it soon fell off him. He wore his blue shirt that has a few burnt areas around them, he has matching trousers and boots with some scorch marks. "Fucking demonic bastard! You should be killed! I fucking hate brats!" Masaru roars, chakra rapidly increasing and the purple markings grew brighter and starts increasing, spreading across his body, quickly doing a hand sign and the purple peacock feathers rapidly grew in size. "Dragon!" He roars and the chakra behind him took shape and flew high above him, making a Chinese dragon fly above him, quickly growing wings and roars.

Deidara and Kurotsuchi hides behind one of the remaining trees, feeling danger and were chocking by the chakra being given off. Naruto tilts his head, almost finding it interesting but it crouches down, ignoring the other teenagers as they hide, wanting to kill the most powerful person there which was Masaru.

"NOW SURVIVE THIS YOU CUNT!" Masaru roars. "DRAGON ATTACK! LEVEL THREE!" He roars, making the dragon open its mouth and fired a pinkish purple ball at the creature, but Naruto dodges it quickly by jumping into the sky. The ball smashes through the floor and continues downwards, doing deep into the ground and it explodes, causing the ground to shake like an earthquake. The dragon shots at Naruto in the sky, but Naruto vanishes from the sky once again and makes Masaru fire rapidly at the images of Naruto.

Masaru grew angrier as several Star Blasts fly at Naruto, but he dodges the blasts with ease, Masaru soon tells in rage and sends the dragon flying towards Naruto. Naruto lands on the ground and looks at the attack before tilting his head collides with the dragon at force which makes Masaru laugh. He stops when something crashes behind him, he looks back and his eyes widen in shock by seeing Naruto there, pulling back his fist and smashes it into his face. Masaru flew several hundred feet away, crashing through trees and the purple chakra dragon vanishes. Masaru breathes heavily, unsure what just happened and felt his jaw dislocated, he quickly snaps back in place and yells in pain. He quickly rushes towards Naruto, still in rage and is not going to lose. Deidara and Kurotsuchi look in shock, not believing what they're seeing and soon see Naruto tilt his head upwards, having red and blue particles form around her and mixing together near his mouth.

"I think we've got to move!" Deidara yells, grabbing Kurotsuchi tightly and begins running.

Masaru keeps rushing forward, his right eye bloodshot, blood running down his ear and nose and a few teeth missing from Naruto's attack. "YOU'RE FUCKING BASTARD! YOU'RE DEAD!" Masaru roars in fury, finding it difficult to talk. He performs stops a hand sign and skids across the ground, only a few dozen feet away and the purple chakra roaring out of his body, the purple markings on his body blazing and moving around his body violently. "YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" Masaru roars and the purple chakra grew and thickened, making a strange beast, having a large head with jagged teeth, two arms and claws forming, looking similar to Naruto's Kyuubi appearance.

Naruto opens his mouth even more and swallows the blackish ball, within a second, he hits the ground by the power of the ball, and he soon expands and looks like a giant ball. Masaru looks a little confused as Naruto raises his head, Masaru's eyes widen in shock and realises it was an attack and quickly sends his attack forward.

Naruto opens his mouth and a blast quickly shots forward, creating a flash of light and hit against the Star creature, quickly vaporising it and made Masaru shock by this. He quickly moves both his arms in front of him, quickly creating the chakra Sparta Shield, soon feeling the hit and blinded by Naruto's attack. The unconscious ANBU and Hinata go flying by the force and are soon covered in dirt while Deidara and Kurotsuchi are also forced flying.

A few minutes pass, having a large amount of smoke coming from newly developed wasteland; Naruto stands there, looking at the smoke before him. A figure is seen in the smoke, Naruto watches carefully as the smoke clears away, Masaru breathes heavily, his clothes nearly vaporised and he looks in anger and pain.

Blood pours onto the floor, Masaru coughs up a large amount of blood, nearly a quarter of his body was missing, his arm, part of his jaw, neck and half his torso is now missing. 'How...I used my ultimate defence...I used all my power..'" Masaru thought, looking to see Naruto crouching, looking at him. 'Fuck...' He thought and saw him vanish, aiming to finish him off. "...You...won't win!" Masaru yell, spitting up blood while pushing all his remaining chakra into his left hand, he thrusts it forward, hitting the reappearing Naruto and the chakra explodes, sending both of them flying in opposite directions.

Masaru hits the floor hard and skids across the floor, stopping and didn't move while Naruto flew by the force, skidding across the group and stops after several dozen yards. Naruto slowly gets up, his chakra cloak dissolving; he looks around with his white eyes and blood dripping from his skin, Naruto tries to stand up, but he collapses, hitting the floor and passing out in pain.

Masaru lays on the ground, bleeding what blood remained in him, feeling rage go through him, but couldn't move. 'Fucking bastard...didn't fucking die...I've disgraced myself...if I meet that bastard...in the next life...I'll kill him...' Masaru thought to himself, his eyes going a little blank, but he sees some movement above him. Ili stands there, looking a little confused and angry, angry that Masaru hurt Naruto. "What...the...fuck...do...you...want..." Masaru asks in pain, nearly unable to talk.

"Meany...hurt...Naruto...meany...deserve...pain." Ili says in an annoyed voice, kicking Masaru in his wound and makes him cough in pain and spits up blood. Ili then stamps on the man's throat, crushing his throat and making him look in shock, quickly losing all life in his eyes and were blank, having died in a pool of his own blood while Ili stands in it.

Xxxxx (Several minutes earlier)

Asuma and the ANBU were breathing hard, Shumou coughs a little, feeling blood run down his cuts that he received during the fight. Asuma breathes in deeply, signalling the ANBU to distract Shumou while Asuma focuses his Wind chakra into his chakra blades, making them as sharp as possible.

The ANBU throws a kunai and quickly does a few hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He yells, firing a fireball at Shumou.

Shumou quickly rolls away, jumping forward and narrowly dodges the flames and was about to smash his hammer into the ANBU. Asuma launches himself towards Shumou, the man looks, seeing Asuma attack and quickly pushes lightning chakra through his hammer and swings at Asuma. Asuma's blade and the hammer collide, soon making Shumou look in shock when his hammer is split in half and soon sees blood splatter across the area, coming from the wound that Asuma did when he cut through the hammer.

Asuma and the ANBU move away, seeing the man fall to his knees and watch to see if that was enough to kill him. Shumou holds onto the side of his neck, blood gushing from it, but he looks enrages and shakes as he stands up again. "I...will not...die!" Shumou yells, coughing up blood and sees Asuma throw his chakra blade at him, he does a few hand signs, causing the earth below to raise and form a wall. Asume's chakra blade cuts through the earth like a hot knife through warm butter, soon slicing through Shumou's chest and flew through the air.

Shumou coughs up more blood, soon having life go from his eyes as his lungs start filling up with blood and soon falls from the tree and hits the ground. Asuma breathes easy while quickly moving to get his weapon, after a few seconds, Shumou's body explodes in a burst of blue flames, surprising the two, but they realised that it was a Body Elimination Technique. "Let's move out!" Asuma yells once he retrieved his weapon.

Xxx

Gari keeps on the assault, making the two ninja move back and throw projectiles at the man since it is suicide to get within arm's reach of the man. Kurenai breathes hard, having been trying to perform a Genjutsu for several minutes now and keeps failing since Gari kept her moving. Kurenai quickly jumps from a tree as Gari goes for her once again while the ANBU keeps launching several dozen shuriken fly towards Gari.

Gari smashes into the tree and causes it to explode while Kurenai holds up her arms to block the splinters. Gari reappears near Kurenai, smirking and launching his palm at her, failing to notice her doing a few hand signs and hits her, causing her to explode and fly in pieces and smoke covers the man, making him cough in confusion and lands on the ground.

Gari looks around, feeling odd and ill before the ground explodes and tree roots tangle with him, making him confused and shocked. 'Is this a Jutsu? Or a Genjutsu?" Gari wonders, finding it hard to breathe and suddenly sees several hundred shuriken flying towards him and suddenly feeling them hit and yell in pain. The Genjutsu dropped when the first shuriken hit and he stamp his foot, covering his body in dust and rocks and that provides cover as he rolls away with several shuriken stabbed in him.

He keeps moving and soon reaches the rocky riverbank, he breathes hard, unsure what happened and doesn't notice a black object coming from the ground with a kunai. The object soon stabs Gari's foot, making him yell in pain and shock, becoming pinned to the ground while the object jumps from the ground and Kurenai starts running. "You bitch! I'll kill you!" He yells, but soon hears flying objects and looks, seeing more shuriken flying towards him.

He curses even more, unable to move and quickly raises his other foot as the shuriken hit before he slams his foot into the ground. Smoke covers the area and Gari stumbles towards the river, getting hit by more shuriken before falling into the river and vanishes.

Kurenai and the ANBU watch the river for a minute before Asuma and the other ANBU arrived, telling them they need to move and nodded. Figuring Gari is dead, but they keep their guard up as they move fast.

Xxx

The Rock ANBU breathes heavily, cursing her bad luck as she fights two sword masters while she was only an expert level. Hayate and Yugao were working skilfully together, hardly hurt at all and were only slightly winded.

Hayate and Yugao nod at each other, quickly running in opposite directions in a clockwise and counter clockwise position to get the Rock ANBU in a crisscross attack. The Rock ANBU takes a breathe, she soon sees Hayate moving towards him, doing a hand sign which makes the Rock ANBU does a hand sign, creating a wall to block his attack. She waits, soon seeing Hayate jumping over the wall and she quickly does another hand sign, causing the ground next to her to shoot up like a spear and pierce through Hayate. He explodes into smoke, making her curse, soon seeing Hayate rush round the wall and shoots towards her which makes her swing her blade at him. Another Hayate goes round the other side and shoots forwards as well, having the second clone explode, surprising the ANBU before he slices through her and skids to a stop several yards away, not even a speck of blood on his sword.

Yugao appears, rushing towards the Rock ANBU to finish her off, but before she struck, the Rock ANBU explodes into blue flames, suddenly burning the woman and makes her roll away. Her sword melting and her arm severely burnt while Hayate goes to his lover to make sure she's alright.

Xxx

An ANBU is sent flying when Kakuzu punches him, breaking several bones and causes the medical ANBU to go and help him while Kakashi dodges a large water ball from a black creature that came from Kakuzu's back. The Akatsuki member just stands there, looking impassive since the ANBU thought he was controlling them and attacked, only to be hurt for trying to attack him.

Kakashi breathes hard, looking around and covering the medical ANBU was difficult enough with Kakuzu, but with Kakuzu and four black creatures, that's insane. He tries to think of a plan to attack, but they suddenly feel a horrifying sensation, something that Kakashi wished he'd never feel again in his entire life and looks eastward, knowing that it's the Kyuubi's chakra.

Kakuzu looks in the general direction and raises an eyebrow. "What did you do Masaru..." He wonders.

Kakashi sees that Kakuzu is distracted and launches towards him, doing an hand sign as he moves and the flying black beast flies high and fires a Wind Style: Pressure Damage at Kakashi. Kakashi puffs in smoke, soon having two Kakashi roll in opposite directions and narrowly avoided the attack and move fast. The yellow masked black creature shoots forward, soon shooting a spear of lightning at Kakashi, but he stops and appears to block the lightning with his left hand. He raises his right hand and smirks as lightning formed and a hound like creature shoots out of his hand, moving fast and overpowered.

Kakuzu's eyes widen when he noticed the attack and moves back, soon having his lightning beast stop charging Kakashi up and the Wind creature fly up and fire's another wind pressured blast at the attack. Kakashi runs towards Kakuzu again while the wind attack collides with the lightning beast, after a few seconds, Kakashi's clone appears, grabbing the remnants of the lightning that beast was attached to. The two shoot forward, surprising Kakuzu once again as the two rush pass him with the Lightning Cable and slices him in half and one of his hands flies by being severed as well.

Kakashi and the clone stops, looking to see the other beasts look at what happened, but they go to attack, but a dark pressure builds and makes everyone stop. Several hundred yards away, Naruto just unleashed a Tailed Beast Ball at Masaru who just created his Sparta Shield and the land around Kakashi and the others explode and the Wind creature in the air is vaporised.

The shield blocked some of the Tailed Beast Ball which happened to have Kakashi's fight behind the shield when the ball collided with the shield. It managed to save Kakashi's group and most of Kakuzu's beasts since the shield took most of the damage and made the land between the shield's cover devastated. (Like what Naruto did to Orochimaru in Shippuden with the walls)

Kakashi coughs hard, wondering what just happened and looks around, seeing the trees bare now from the explosion, missing their leafs. The red masked creature appears above Kakashi and stabs its hand into Kakashi, making him look in shock while the creature stands there. After a second, Kakashi turns blue and explodes into lightning, causing the creature to roar in pain before its mask explodes and shows that it is killed.

Kakashi appears from a fallen tree, counting that he just killed one and wonders if his team is alright, unaware that Kakuzu is now fully reattached and rather angered that he just lost two of his hearts within a few seconds. 'Damn it Masaru! What did you do?!' Kakuzu roars to himself, soon sensing half a dozen chakra signitures heading his way and figured that the teams lost their fight.

Kakuzu opens his back and forces his mask creatures back into his body, knowing that it risks losing more of his hearts and is rather impressed that he lost two hearts in a fight. He sinks into the ground and aims to find out what happened with Masaru, vowing to kill Kakashi and take his heart to replace his own.

Xxxxx

At Naruto's fight scene, Ili is shaking Naruto, a little worried since he is bloody and not waking up. She then senses that someone is standing behind her and looks, seeing a white haired man, she was fearful at first, but the man had a nice aura and sighs in relief. "Naruto...hurt..." Ili says in a sad voice.

The man nods, soon hearing scruffling and looks to see a couple of Leaf ANBU wake up, holding onto their wounds and they see the man. "Master Jiraiya..." One of them says, getting up painfully while the other looks nearby, seeing the dead ANBU and injured Hinata and gets worried, moving to her.

Jiraiya waves at them, looking a little scared by Naruto's hurt body, bending down and checks on Naruto, glad that he's alright, but he's just hurt bad. He didn't notice a bee flying nearby and picks up Naruto while the second ANBU sealed away the ANBU's body in a scroll so no information can be found from his body before picking up Hinata.

"We'll take Naruto." The first ANBU tells him, holding out his arm to take him.

Jiraiya shakes his head. "No, I'm going to take Naruto." Jiraiya informs him, making them look confused. "The Akatsuki have got stronger means to capture people...Naruto is now a prime example, I can't allow him to stay in your care, staying in one place offers great risk towards him and the village." Jiraiya tells him, pulling out a scroll and chucking it at the ANBU who caught it. "I'll take him and be on the move, it will be practically impossible for Akatsuki to keep track." Jiraiya tells them, picking Naruto up while Ili watches Naruto carefully.

"But lady Tsunade will want him under her watch because of his other personality." The ANBU informs Jiraiya.

"I'll help and look for any information or ways to prevent what's wrong with Naruto." Jiraiya informs them. "Give Tsunade the scroll." Jiraiya tells them. "I'll guard over Naruto." He says and begins walking away, but Ili holds onto Naruto's arm.

"Naruto...no...go!" Ili complains.

Jiraiya looks at the girl. "I'll look after Naruto, he has to go away for a little while." Jiraiya says.

"No...leave...Naruto!" Ili complains again, holding on tighter.

Jiraiya sweats a little. "What's this girl's story?" Jiraiya asks.

The ANBU looks at Ili. "She was with Naruto when he returned, she appears to be rather attached to Naruto and had to be kept watched over when he went on missions." The ANBU informs him.

Jiraiya sighs. "I guess she'll keep him company." Jiraiya says. "I'll look after her as well!" Jiraiya calls, walking away while Ili keeps hold of him as they move.

Xxxxx

It's been several minutes and Kakuzu appears at the scene, looking around and sees Masaru's body, a little surprised by the damage. "Pathetic." He says, grabbing the left side of Masaru and having wires/stitches dig into Masaru's chest, after a few seconds, he rips Masaru's heart out and makes it slowly go into his body.

The ground near him opens and a Venus flytrap sticks out and a half black, half white man comes from between it, they look around. "Holy crap...you and Masaru do make a lot of commotion." The white one says. **"What happened here?"** The darker one asks.

"Masaru was pathetic in not being able to keep hold of the child by the looks of things." Kakuzu says.

"I told you we should've watched that fight rather than Kakuzu's." The white one says. **"You didn't want to split and said that Masaru could handle it." **The dark one says. "Well, Kakuzu's was more entertaining, he lost two hearts." The white one says, sounding more bemused.

Kakuzu feels a small amount of rage and glares at the man. "Shut up." He tells him, grabbing the body of Masaru and picks him up before moving away. "He'll be worth a small fortune." He says, feeling more pleased about it.

The white one chuckles before sinking into the ground. Kumar has been watching the entire scene, a little interested but gets moving, aiming to get back home.

Xxxxx

Deidara and Kurotsuchi were running still, a little out of breath and they stop, a little confused and wonder how far they had ran. "Where...do...we go...now?" Kurotsuchi asks, feeling tired and wants to rest.

"We go...back home...we tell...the old man...what happened." Deidara says, coughing slightly and feeling glad that he got away, wondering how he was even suggested on joining Akatsuki since they were all insane and facing a beast like that. 'If I'm going to join, I'm going to work hard!' Deidara vowed, taking Kurotsuchi's hand and moving fast.

Xxxxx

At a river, a hand shoots out of the water and grabs the rocky bank and a person pulls themselves out of the water, coughing up blood and water while covered in shuriken. 'Fuck...' He says to himself, dragging himself to the surface and breathes heavily. 'Need to rest...' He says to himself and passes out, not sure if he'll wake up again.

Xxxxx

Morning rises and Tsunade has been informed of everything that's happened, a little angry for Jiraiya taking Naruto and Ili before talking to her. She's also a little upset that two ANBU died during the pursuit and is worrying herself ragged, losing Naruto like that because of Akatsuki and Jiraiya taking him away while Ili follows.

Hinata is awake, hurting from her injuries and that Naruto's been taken away by Jiraiya before she could even see Naruto again and kiss him. Hinata cries to herself, her boyfriend is gone for who knows when and won't see or hold him, wishing she was with him. Hinata wipes his tears away and will stand by the gate everyday she can to wait for his return and work hard, he helped her grow and she will grow more for him and hope that one day, she meets him again.

Xxx

Naruto holds onto himself, covered in bandages and sitting at the camp, Ili sleeping next to him while Jiraiya starts making breakfast. Naruto nears Wild Naruto whispering in his ear and ignores it, hoping that he'll find a way to kill that thing so he can live happily and will work hard to achieve that goal. "Jiraiya Sensei...can't I go back and say goodbye?" Naruto asks the old man.

"No, they could be watching the village, I promise that you'll go back there for your little girlfriend in the future." Jiraiya says, sounding sad, but smiles at the boy.

Naruto nods, a wanting to cry, but then he remembers something, a letter can be sent, now all Naruto has to do is learn to write proper words and how to make a letter.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Holy shit, took ages, sorry for the length, but I got way into it and before I knew it, 6000 words were done and I couldn't stop there, so I kept going and now it's here, I promised the last chapter, I won't break that, so enjoy, I apologise for the length again. Keep watch for Forest Teen, I am sorry for the ending if it's sad and no one got to say goodbye, but that makes meeting each other again so sweet that they may ignore that they're in public and might throw clothes away, that was a gag, but it's sweet non the less. Peace out.<p> 


End file.
